Melodies and memories
by Crity
Summary: twisting off Eclips: Bella hasn't graduated yet but with victoria dead things should have been better but a new threat has entered their world Bella and Edward are to be married in a few days will either survive to see it. A/R B&E lemons, and major angst
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: I own nothing of twilight or the characters involed, just playing with them!**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this story, be kind if you dont but constuctive gestures are welcome! this chapter contains a little lemon juice not to sour not to sweet!. mature audiences only. lol**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Why me?**

I sat there as the tension built in my body, instantly feeling as though my muscles would snap from being so tight. Edward took his hand out of mine and placed it around my waist trying to get me to relax.

"Six MONTHS" I screamed, as my outrage could no longer be silenced.

"That's the deal bells" Charlie exclaimed as he relaxed back into his recliner.

My eyes' darted to Edward, and then back to my father "dad you can't be serious!" I said in a tone that was much more controlled. Edward held me tight to his side, as though he was trying to keep me firmly seated on the couch.

"I will agree to give you my blessing for this wedding if you wait six months" Charlie said his eyes were narrowed as he looked at Edward.

My thoughts raced threw my head Graduation was only four months away and I remembered Carlisle's promise after graduation, then the Volturi!, would they come before the six months was up?, I shook my head trying to collect myself.

I knew Edward was going to be no help here, he relished at the thought of me being kept this fragile human another six months, but still I looked at Edward for some sort of an answer that would help with this situation, of which he offered none. He just looked at me with those compassion fill eye's which made my heart race like a horse on the final stretch at the derby,

"Three months" I countered as I turned back to face Charlie with in a pleading tone,

Charlie just pursed his lips together "six months" he said again in a non emotional voice,

I huffed "ok four months"

Charlie leaned forward slowly in his chair as if to be as clear in his decision as possible, "six months Bella."

Edward moved his arm from my waist to my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Bella, it will be fine, it's not that long" Edwards words held no relief for me. I gritted my teeth and stood up abruptly!

"Fine six months" I said and stormed to the front door fumbling with the doorknob as if it was locked. "DAMB DOOR" I exclaimed, kicking it with my foot, at that instant Edward was behind me, he reached around my ridged body, his breath on my cheek, as intoxicating as it ever was. He carefully turned the knob and opened the door,

I took off in a dead sprint down the block "Bella" Edward called after me, but I didn't stop I got to the edge of the block and took the trail at the edge of the forest, I knew he was behind me there was no way to outrun him, he had mentioned that to me before, I weaved my way threw the path huffing out words that… to a sane person would have made me seem otherwise.. I stopped leaning against a large spruce

"Six months! Six months, does he know what can happen in six months! No he doesn't, because he doesn't know anything. He is doing this on purpose! He is trying to drive us apart! But… But I won't let him; I muttered he can't do this to me."

The tears started to overflow in my eyes. I could feel Edwards eye's on me, then felt his hand smooth across my cheek from behind, as if to comfort me, his finger were cool and smooth like silk.

I spun around burying my face in his cold hard chest, He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly, letting me sob unrelenting tears.

"Bella" he said in a voice so smooth it was almost like a song," he is not trying to hurt you, he is being a father… trying to protect his only daughter, he loves you Bella"

I began to push away from him, but his arms wound tighter around me.

"Bella" Edward sighed, "please my love, please try to understand where Charlie is coming from. He just wants to be sure this is what you want"

I looked up to his face as his grip loosened "I already know what I want Edward, you forever" I spoke with total confidence.

"And you have me Forever and longer" he exclaimed, then pressed his icy lips harshly against mine,

My mind swirled in several different directions in that instant. I forgot about every problem I ever had, all I could think about was Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clutched his hair holding him tight to me, my body sandwiched between his body and the coarse bark of the tree, his coolness sent a shiver down my spine, his kiss was more intense then I had ever felt before.

He lifted me effortlessly under my arms, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips never parted. All of a sudden I noticed his breathing had picked up, his mouth left mine and wandered my cheek, my ear, my neck, my collarbone, back up to my jaw line, his hand was caressing the back of my neck and my breathing became heated and labored, My legs falling from his waist and dangling as if I were a puppet on a string.

I let out a soft moan as his lips found there way back to mine. The tree pressed hard against my back like I was part of it, an extension of it.

But that did not break my focus on Edward, There was a glare in his eye's I had never seen before, a longing to match my own. His kiss was fierce and strong and full of so much passion it would put Shakespeare to shame, his hands moved from my neck to my shoulders his grip tighter then ever.

He ran his fingers slowly from my shoulders to my forearms strongly massaging my skin with his fingers… Then we both heard it like a branch that had been broke by a furious wind "SNAP!" a pain exploded up my right shoulder, and engulfed my mind.

Edward released me in an instant; I let out a cry and clutched my arm.

"OH GOD… BELLA!" Edward shouted,

I slide down the side of the tree scraping my back on the way down now on my knees,

"BELLA!" he gasped, Immediately scooping me up in his arms, He began running through the forest moving so fast everything was a blur, the pain was so intense I couldn't think of anything else but the searing pain, I tried to speak, to tell Edward I was fine but we were moving so fast that the rush of air in my face was making it hard to breath let alone talk, the next thing I heard was Edward calling out Carlisle's name

"Carlisle!..."

My eyes were squeezed shut tightly as if that would some how lessen the pain.

"I THINK I DISLOCATED HER SHOULDER OR MAYBE BROKE A BONE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!... OH GOD CARLISLE! I HURT HER" Edwards's voice sounded Panicked and exasperated, full of fear and agony.

"Bring her upstairs Edward" Carlisle spoke quickly.

I felt the rush of air again as I was taken to the second floor. The burning in my shoulder had not lessened at all; Edward laid me on his bed so gently. It felt as if I softly floated there, Edward backed away as if he had just been scolded for doing something bad by his mother. I wanted him near me, I reached out my hand and he winced at me, the look on his face was one of terror, and anguish. He looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to his mid torso.

"Edward" I pleaded with my hand, he slowly took a step forward his eye's so full of pain, I could hardly stand to look at him, at that moment Carlisle moved his hand along my shoulder and down my arm examining the damage. The skin began to take on a bluish purple tint; I knew what that meant from years of experience with broken bones.

I let out a large gasp! as he rounded the top of my arm, Edward was at my side at that instant holding my hand and smoothing his fingers along my face.

"Bella I am so sorry please… please forgive me, oh god Bella" Edward pleaded and pressed his head against mine, the pain in his voice was almost more then I could bare.

"Edward!" I said loudly "it's ok! I'm going to be fine..." Trying to sound as confident as I could, in an attempt to ease his guilt.

Carlisle spoke swiftly "we need to get her to the hospital, it is broke, and I need an ex-ray so I can properly set the bone"

Edward winced again at the words Carlisle had just spoken. I suddenly felt another sting in my arm I looked over to my shoulder as Carlisle was removing a needle.

"There Bella, that should help with the pain" Carlisle gave me loving smile.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said as I tried to rise to a sitting position, I was finding it more difficult then I had expected with the pain dulling in my shoulder.

Edward reached his hand around my waist and helped me to sit on the edge of the bed, I noticed a strange difference in the way her was holding me as thought I was made of paper thin glass. I raised my good hand to his face and traced his rigid cheek bone, then smoothing the wrinkle between his furrowed eyes.

I leaned forward to kiss him, it only took him less then a second to throw himself against the wall furthest from me, the wall seemed to groan at the force at which his body slammed into it.

"Edward!" I spoke with confusion and worry that anyone could notice was apparent on my face.

"No Bella, never again" his words were barely audible as he stared out the window next to him

"What do you mean Edward?" my voice becoming frantic.

"Nothing, never mind" he said as he looked up at me and frowned.

Carlisle entered the room again, but I had never noticed he even left, as my whole attention had been on Edward.

"Are you ready Bella, I pulled the car around front?" he asked then looked to Edward

"Are you coming son?" Carlisle asked

Edward was by my side in an instant once again scooping me up gently, he was being so gentle, as not to jostle my arm, it was like we were floating instead of walking, and then a thought had just flashed into my mind, suddenly my whole body tightened. Edward must have noticed this reaction because he immediately looked down.

"What's wrong Bella!?" Edward froze at the bottom of the stairs.

His eye's still so intense and full of guilt and remorse that I had no chance of convincing him that what had happened to my arm was an accident, not even his fault really, I knew what I was doing, I knew how strong he was and what my chances of getting hurt were, and was more then happy to pay that price. But the pain in his face made my heart ache at what I had done.

"Nothing "I replied

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie?" I explained as Edward continued to the car.

I felt his body stiffen beneath mine; I could see his jaw tighten.

"Maybe you could tell him your vampire fiancé, broke it because he can't control bloodthirsty behavior and he is a weak willed monster!"

Shock spread across my face as he opened the door to the back seat of the car and climbed in to holding me.

"Edward!" I spoke with stress and panic in every facet of my voice.

He stared out the window as we headed for the hospital. I stretched out my hand and place it on his cheek try to turn his face, he shuttered like I was the one who was cold to the touch, I tried to turn his face to look at his eye's, but he would not look at me, it was now his hesitation to look at me that brought tears to my eye's. I cared nothing about my arm, I just wanted his pain to go away, mine would heal eventually, I'm not sure his ever would. His greatest fear had come to pass he had hurt me.

"Edward!" my voice sounding more urgent, his face never shifted position

"Not now Bella lets tend to you" Edward voice seemed almost cold,

Now it was I who felt like a child curling myself into a tighter ball in his arms. We were at the hospital in mutes, Edward exited the car still holding me this time at a distance not close to him like he normally held me, and it set a pang of fear to my heart.

"_Why was he acting like this?"_ I thought to myself, as he carried me more swiftly toward the entrance.

We entered the Emergency room doors the smell hit me like Charlie's cooking not pleasant at all.

I hated the smell of hospitals, the smell of rubbing alcohol, new plastic, and Lysol made my nose burn.

We walked directly to the tech lab and Edward laid me on the table trying to touch as little of me as possible, another blow to my heart.

He backed away to let Carlisle by, so he could get me into a position to take a good picture of my shoulder. My eye's never left Edward, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded, and his fist in tight balls, his knuckles white from the amount of pressure was exerting into his fist. I was startled when the machine exerted a loud clicking noise.

"All done...Well with this part" Carlisle stated and gave a warm comforting smile.

Once again I tried to sit up still having trouble, but this time instead of Edward helping me up it was Carlisle who was helping me. Edward was still standing against the wall, his head tilted up and his eye's were closed, his face had an expression I had never seen before, as if he was battling a war inside him self.

"Edward…" I called my voice beginning to crack.

He is eye's opened slowly and lowered his head to finally look at me, his eye's were cold but then softened as he noticed my reaction to his look, He walked over to me slowly. He gently caressed my hair as Carlisle slipped the x-ray film over the lighted screen to examine the damage to my arm

"It's a clean break should be no problem to set" Carlisle's voice was as soothing as Edwards hands had been.

I watched as Edward tightly closed, his eye's it reminded me of the first time I walked into biology class when I first moved to forks. His expression almost frightening, I frowned trying to understand his behavior, I reached for his hand. For a brief second saw a fear filled expression cross his eye's as if my touch would break him. I drew back my hand and turned my gaze from him.

"What had I done to him" I thought to myself I had never seen him in this much pain, with out a second thought he again lifted me so gently, I seemed to hover over his arms never really touching them. He laid me onto another table with the same gentle effort, Then backed away to lean against the far wall.

I wanted him next to me, to hold me, to feel as I had just an hour earlier before…., before I ripped away the very pride and trust he had in himself, when it came to me and his restraint. I now wondered if he was feeling as though I could never trust him again. I had done that to him, I and my selfish lust for him had destroyed the very creature I loved, I had to fix this, and I would fix it!

"Carlisle can you Take Bella home" Edward asked in a low calm voice, so low that I almost couldn't hear.

"Carlisle nodded".

Before I could protest Edward was gone... I heard tires screeching in the parking lot, and then the sound faded quickly into the distance. It took no time at all for Carlisle to set and tightly wrap my shoulder. I couldn't speak, I just sat there silent, still in shock at his sudden departure.

"He just needs some time Bella" Carlisle held my chin in his hands, so that he was looking into my eyes when he said it," he will be back" Carlisle said with a warming grin. But his eyes told a different story.

My stomach wrenched when he said the words ~he will be back~ …. I nodded approvingly.

"Lets get you home" Carlisle gestured

"What am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked my mind completely blank of thought.

"Well as accident prone as you are Bella, this should not be to difficult" he said with a soft laugh,

"That's true" I said with a hint of a smile, "I will just tell him I fell out of a tree I was climbing, he will believe that wouldn't be the first time" I exclaimed! Carlisle chuckled again.

As we rounded the corner to my house a sense of dread crossed my body, as I wasn't looking forward to the barrage of questions Charlie was going to have for me.

"Bella would you like me to come in with you to talk to Charlie" Carlisle said with a apprehensive tone, then smiled.

"No I got this, not the first time I have come home bandaged" I murmured quietly, giving Carlisle a soft smile, to assure him I was going to be fine.

He gently laid his hand on mine, and spoke "Edward has always been to hard on himself, this shall pass I promise, he will be himself in no time" he tried to put so much assurance in his words I wasn't sure he was talking to me anymore, I nodded and quickly got out of the car and head to the door.

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself as I turned the knob now regretting my behavior towards Charlie earlier, I took a deep breath and opened the door and took a step in I could hear the TV on in the front room, as I entered the front room Charlie jumped to his feet.

"What the hell Happened Bella!" He shrieked, walking over to me so quickly reminded me of Edwards speed.

"I'm fine dad" trying to sound as convincing as possible, "I just fell from a spruce while trying to get a better look at the reservoir near Edwards house, stupid really! I don't know what I was thinking I lost my grip and fell that's all..."

"Where the hell was Edward when this happened!" he shouted "so much for his vow of keeping you safe!" he huffed

I felt my face grow hot as the blood gathered in my cheeks "Dad don't you dare go there! Edward would die before he LET anything happen to me, besides I wasn't with him, I told him I needed time to cool of so I took a walk.

Charlie took a step back, as if to get a full profiling glance, he raised one eyebrow.

"So what wrong with your arm" His tone lightened

"Clean Break" I said "lucky I guess"

"Lucky huh, Bella that's one thing you have never been" Charlie snickered under his breath,

"Well at least it wasn't your neck, I take it you will be staying out of trees from now on?" He said with a smirk

"Are you in any pain?" Charlie asked as he stroked my face, it made me long for Edward.

"No dad, Carlisle doped me up pretty good..." which was true, then shook my jacket pocket so Charlie could here the pill bottle shake in my pocket.

"I'm all stocked up if I need it" I said with a playful tone.

Charlie kissed my forehead "I'm going to have to get you full body armor if you are going to survive in this world he laughed"

I could feel my anger and resentment building at his mocking of my ability to remain upright on my own, I bit my tongue so I wouldn't give a retort to his teasing.

"Um dad I'm beat I'm going to head to bed" praying that Edward would be there waiting for as he usually was at night.

"But it's only 6:30" Charlie chided

"I know but with all this medication Carlisle said would make me drowsy and I am" I muttered hoping he could not see how anxious I was to get up stairs.

"Ok Night Bells call me if you need anything" he kissed my head one more time went back to his recliner.

I raced up stairs as fast as I could and opened the door to my room, but it was empty. My heart sank in my chest, I walked to the window and only then did I notice that Edwards car was gone from when we had first got here to talk to Charlie about the engagement, a look of confusion crossed my face. If Carlisle had his car which he brought me home in what car was Edward using when he left? I know it was his driving I heard squeal out of the parking lot, did he steal a car?" I thought trying to put the pieces together.

" wouldn't be the first time" remembering Phoenix

Then it dawned on me, Alice must have saw what happened in one of her visions and come to the hospital. Edward must have read her thoughts as she neared and ran out to meet her, they must have known Charlie would wonder how we got to the hospital so he came a retrieved his car, but where was he now, my arms ached to hold him, to have him hold me.

I walked to the edge of my bed and sat staring out the window; I must have been sitting there for what felt like hours, my mind shooting over all the events of the day. When I looked to the clock it read 9:16 pm, still no Edward, I began to shake with worry, I curled up into a ball on my bed and began to cry. I don't remember the point at which I dozed of to sleep.

But there he stood in my dream as perfect as ever, his chiseled frame like that of a European statue, his eyes brightest gold I had ever seen. I ran to wrap my arms around him but to my horror, the closer I got to him the further away he became. He wasn't running from me thought he just seemed to be pulled by an invisible force. He reached for me with a bright smile beckoning me to him.

Again I tried to touch him with no success, then he began to fade from my vision like smoke from a fire that had been dowsed by water "NO" I screamed "EDWARD STAY PLEASE I'M SORRY!" My heart began racing, as I ran through the darkness feeling my hands out for any sign of him, but there was nothing, nothing but black cold night.

I let out a blood curdling scream as I sat up in my bed, my head was drenched with sweat next thing I knew Charlie was hurdling him self through my door his eye's filled with terror as he franticly look around the room expecting to see some intruder threatening my life.

"BELLA!" he gasped the blood had drained from him face.

He saw me sitting at the head of my bed with my arm wrapped around my knees, my face wet with tears, he hurried to my bed and wrapped his arms around me like he used to when I was little, and had had a nightmare. My sobs were unleashed onto his shoulder; my body began to shake as though I was having some sort of fit.

"What is it Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked as he rocked me back and forth in his arms. I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry. When I didn't answer he just stayed with me rocking me and petting the back of my hair. It felt so nice just to be held, but I hated myself for wishing that is was Edward and not Charlie that was holding me so tightly, I straightened up from his arms and apologized for making such a fuss.

"It was just a bad dream dad, I'm sorry I frightened you" I said in a cracked voice

"Do you want to talk about it, might help Bells" Charlie asked in a sympathetic tone

"No dad, I'm fine really" my voice no longer cracking, I leaned away from Charlie, and I laid my head on my pillow, turned to my left side and pulled the covers to the top of my neck.

"Night dad, thanks again" this time using a sleepy tone, although I wasn't the least bit interested in going back to sleep, I didn't want to dream… ever again.

"Night Bella" he shot me a small grin, then shut my door behind him.

I glanced over at my clock, and to my surprise it only read 11:07 pm. A dream that I thought lasted hours lasted only half that. I laid there in the dark thinking of all the ways I could have done some things so different.

My heart began to ache again, I closed my eyes tightly just trying to imagine Edwards arms around me, as the minutes ticked by, they seemed to be punishing me by ticking slower and slower so that the seconds dragged on for minutes, all I could see was Edwards horror struck facial expression, I searched my memories for scene with his smiling face.

The darkness seemed almost inescapable the out of the corner of my eye I saw a subtle movement in the corner of the room.

I sat straight up scanning every inch of my room, as best I could in the dark.

"Did I frighten you love" Edwards voice was as low as a whisper.

There he was standing in the farthest and darkest corner of my room, my first instinct was to run to him and wrap my arm tightly around him, but I resisted thinking of his reaction to my touch earlier that day.

"Edward…" I said as my heart began to pound loud in my ears, I wasn't even sure I had said his name aloud.

He took a step forward into the moonlight from the window, I saw the silhouette of his body, and it made my heart do a summersault in my chest.

"Yes, it's me love" Edwards silky voice sounded almost ruff and horse, like he had spent the last few hours screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry I left as I did so quickly, I just needed…" he pause as if restraining himself from saying something he didn't want to.

"I needed to think about some things" his voice more gentle now, a tone I finally recognized.

My body stiffed at once, an odd sense of Déjà vu washed over me, my eyes tightened and he knew immediately what I was thinking

"No Bella wait…" Edward started.

"You promised, you promised me! Never again you said, but your going to aren't you" I hissed.

I jumped to my feet and headed for my closet, the fiery searing pain from my arm was pin prick, compared to the almost fatal pain that was being afflicted to my heart.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward said as he shot up next to me.

"I'm not giving you the chance this time, I'm leaving! You want to be rid of me so bad, I will be the one to leave for you, the only one I have here is Charlie and he has lived here long before I got here, and he will be fine. But you have brothers and sisters and a mother and father, I will not put them through that again, I saw how it affected them when you left before,… no it wont be my fault this time! I have hurt enough people already I can't handle the weight of it Edward"

I continued to grab things from my closet not really caring what I was grabbing and shoving it into my duffle bag, I turned from my closet to go to my nightstand where I had left my truck keys, but Edward was blocking my way, I did not look at him. I knew if I did it would be all over, all the strength I had gathered to do this would vanish.

I tried to push him out of my way, it was like trying to move a brick wall with your bare hands, I tried to skip around him but he blocked me at every move.

"Edward, stop it!" I muttered in an angry tone.

"Bella…" Edward moaned.

"Edward MOVE!" I said more stern my patience was nearly gone, in a moment I would scream for Charlie.

"No Bella you're not going anywhere!" Edward voice sounded angered by my defiance,

We stood motionless in the middle of my room, he placed is hand on my cheek then cupped my chin, he raised my face to look at his, his eyes were dark and there was a purplish color to his skin under his eyes.

"I'm not leaving either Bella" he said with a simple grin that still made me weak in the knees.

He grabbed the duffle bag from my hand and tossed it gracefully back in to the closet, his eyes never leaving mine.

With one swift motion he swept me up in his arms and laid me back in my bed, he pulled the covers over me and laid himself gently next to me, putting one arm beneath my head. I curled into him, no words could escape my lips, and I softly began to cry. I never wanted this night to end; he began to stoke my face humming my lullaby. Finally I was able to really sleep, no words, no anger, no separation, just peace it was beautiful, he was here, he was not leaving. I threw out all the doubt on whether he was telling me the truth. I was simply living for this moment, a perfect moment, he was in my arms.

* * *

**A/N i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing let me know by a review! much more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of twilight or its caracters involved, but they own me!**

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Is it over yet!

"Bella…" Edward whispered and gently touched the tip of my nose.

"Bella love" he whispered again, his voice so angelic I was not sure I wasn't dreaming, my eyes flutter and I wanted to keep them shut out of fear I was dreaming and if I opened my eyes he would disappear .

"Bella" he spoke softly again and I knew he really was here, I opened my eyes and smiled at him,

"I love you" was all I could say

"As I love you" Edward spoke the words as though they were living breathing beings.

"Charlie will be up soon" he said as he kissed my forehead so lightly it felt as if only his breath touched me.

"What time is it? I said as I sat up to look at the clock behind him.

"Almost 6 am" he said as he gently touched my injured arm, the sadness in his eyes made my heart slow in beats.

"Edward…" I said in a pleading tone "Please don't do this to your self, you did not hurt me on purpose, it was really more my fault, I should be apologizing to you."

"What?" he said, his tone more serious.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward's eyes almost looked completely lost and bewildered.

"If I hadn't come on like some Horney school girl" I paused "I could have stopped, I knew what I was doing Edward, I knew I was pushing your limits. I saw it in your face, felt it by the way you were kissing me, I didn't want you to stop, I'm sorry I never meant to let you get hurt.

Edward stood up quickly, running his finger through his hair "Bella you think me so weak that I couldn't see what you were doing, that I let you think you were doing anyway. I saw how much pain you were in after your fathers' ultimatum, I just wanted to make your pain go away. but my arrogance got in the way I thought I had total control of the situation but…I was wrong, I let one second of weakness nearly destroy the reason for my existence."

Edward turned his head from me, as the first rays of sunlight gently gave break to the darkness in my room.

"That's not the only horrible mistake I made yesterday" Edward got to his feet.

A look of confusion now embedded in my face.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" the panic in my voice evident.

He turned to me slowly and I gasped! I saw it there in his eyes now faint red glow all around his pupils, the look in his eyes was sheer agony, he turned away quickly.

"I have become the monster I always warned you I was" Edward dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands.

I rushed to his side and placed my hand on his head kneeling in front of him, I kissed the top of his head running my fingers through his hair.

"No my love" I spoke, as I put my lips to his ear.

"You are no monster; you are my reason for breathing, for being Edward. I will not allow you to make our love into some horrible charade" My grip became tighter on his hair and I pressed my lips forcefully to his head.

In the time it took me to breath in he straightened up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head over my heart, his whole body was shaking, he seemed like a helpless child who had just been beaten like a dog and was in need of someone to show him that they loved him, wanted him or cared if he lived or died…

I stroked his hair for several minutes, until his body became still, he removed his arms from my waist and moved his hands to my face, the deep red more apparent in his sorrow filled eyes,

"Can you ever forgive me Bella" he asked in a pleading voice,

I was taken back for a minute.

"Edward…" I spoke slow and steady

"There is nothing to forgive; I love you no matter what, there is nothing! You could do that would ever change that…, do you hear me."

Edward gazed into my eye as though he was looking for something he could not find, his eyes darting to from one of my eyes to the other, then stopped and gently pressed is velvet lips to mine, not really using any pressure. My heart soared and flooded with blood in my body's excitement.

He parted our lips gently and rested his forehead on mine and kept his eyes closed,

"Now…" he paused smiling brilliantly "I believe" he finished,

He reopened his eyes; they now had a brilliant vibrancy to them and seemed almost to sparkle,

He was still holding my face in his hands, when I spoke.

"What… what do you believe? I stared at him with a smile on my face.

"There is a heaven, I have not lost my soul, I found it in you, we are one, two halves of a whole" Edward pressed his lips to mine once more and was on his feet in a flash with me in his arms, he kissed me on the cheek and sat me on my bed.

"Bella…" he said is a soft breath" I have some things to take care of, but I want you to meet me at my house this afternoon will you come, I will send Alice for you?"

"Of course" I uttered "But…"

He pressed his finger to my lips.

"Charlie is up" he whispered, kissed me gain and headed for the window,

"I love you" he whispered, and then he was gone.

I could hear Charlie's foot steps, I quickly crawled back in bed and pretended to be asleep as I heard my door creek open, and I pretended to flutter my eyes at the sound as if it had woken me.

"Sorry…" Charlie said "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok" I muttered as I pulled myself in a sitting position "what's up?"

"I was going to go fishing with Billy this morning, but I can stay if you need me to?" his voice filled with concern.

"Dad I'm fine, go have fun, relax, besides Alice is coming over today so I will be amply taken care of" I scoffed.

"Are you sure" he said with raised eyebrows

"Dad…" I cast him an artful glance.

"Alright, alright" he laughed; you have my cell number if you need anything.

He turned his head and closed the door.

I fell back onto my pillow, sending a wave of pain up my arm.

"Oh shit! Ow ow ow" I had almost forgot, not quite sure how but I had. I dug in my jacket pocket for the bottle of pain killers Carlisle had prescribed, I wandered down stairs and into the kitchen, there was still a faint aroma of something he had tried to cook for himself last night and remnants of what ever the finished product was in the sink.

"Uh Charlie, that's just gross!" I hissed as I filled the sink with hot soapy water, I turned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out of it and slammed it shut with my foot I could hear the bottles rattle inside,

"ok this may prove to be difficult" I spoke to myself again, I put the bottle down and opened the cupboard and reached for a glass and filled it under the running water, not thinking I popped the pills in my mouth and took in a mouth full of water.

Almost immediately I spewed the hot water over the kitchen table and counters, I gasp for breath letting the coolness of the air sooth my tongue, I poured the remaining water back in the sink, leaned against it and let out a loud laugh, shook my head, I switched the sink to cold and refilled my glass I popped two more pills back in my mouth and took a refreshing drink, finishing the whole glass.

I placed the glass in the sink, and started the dishes that Charlie had abused during his assault on the kitchen last night. It proved rather difficult considering I only had use of one arm. I knew Alice would be here anytime soon I began picking up the house, when I heard a loud knock at the door. Who can that be? I thought to my self it was way to early to be Alice, as I entered the hallway to the front door I saw the huge silhouette of the figure stand on the other side, I pulled the door open to see Jacob standing there, his hands nervously in his pockets his face expressionless yet his eyes spoke oceans,

"Hello Bella" he said in a tone more of a messenger less of a friend,

"Hello Jake, I didn't expect to see you here" I tried to sound as pleasant at possible.

"I didn't expect to be here" He hissed the words through his teeth.

"Is your leech here" he asked now using a low growl, I instantly became irritated.

"I'm afraid I don't know any leeches! Jacob but if you're looking for any other irritating species I believe I saw a couple of large STRAY DOGS wandering the woods yesterday, in that direction. I pointed down the block; I could get you the number to animal control if you like and started to shut my door.

Jacob caught the door with his foot; I turned and shot him a look of irritating disgust.

"Is there something else I could help you with Jacob..." my irritation completely noticeable.

"I need to see Edward" he said, saying Edwards name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I was sure he was here I can still smell him" he scoffed, his face twisted like someone had stuck ammonia under his nose and it was burning his nose hair,

"Well he's not here now" My voice becoming more patient, "Did you want me to tell him something Jake? "

"No I'm sure I will come across him in the forest soon enough" he snarled, it sounded more like a threat; it made me suck in a breath.

"Why are you looking for Edward?" I demanded to know now,

"That's between him and me; don't concern your self Bella!" Jacob said almost barking it at me, I took a step back, I noticed his fist were curled into tight balls, he turned to leave.

I took two large strides to catch his arm; his skin was so warm to my touch.

"Edward is my concern!" I spoke with urgency in my voice.

The next thing I knew I felt a hard blow coming across my cheekbone, I felt my body fly back several feet as I hit the wall next to the door and crumpled to the floor of the porch.

"OH GOD, BELLA IM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO ... I SWEAR " he ran and tried to touch me, but I cringed and scooted myself backward through the door slamming it shut with my foot, I got to my knees and locked It, then leaned against it with my back to it.

"Bella!" he called though the door "Bella Please open the door!... I'm so sorry "I could hear his voice crack.

"Leave Jacob…now!" I spoke making my voice sound a fierce as possible; I could taste something hot and rusty in my mouth.

He stood silent out side the door, then I heard him stomp off and begin running off in the distance, I got to my feet and headed to the bathroom to asses the damage, I Cringed when I looked in the mirror, my cheek was turning a nice shade of purple, as was the crease beside my left nostril. My top lip appeared to be split which was why I could taste the blood.

I began running water over my face trying to cool the burn in my cheek, and wash the blood away so I couldn't see it.

All I could think of was "how am I going to hide this from Edward!..." fear shot through me as to what he would do to Jacob!.

There was another knock at the door, I rolled my eyes and ignored it, taking a small hand towel and began running under the cold water and pressed the towel to my face,

"Ouch!" I said quietly to my self, the knock came again.

I stomped out of the bathroom walked quickly to the door and wrenched it open, Shock crossed my face as It was Alice who was standing there with an expression of horror on her face. "_Crap"_ she had seen what had happened! my heart skipped a beat as she moved quickly toward me, placing her fingers on my face.

"Oh Bella..." she sighed

I turned my head quickly, "I'm fine Alice" I said as I began to walk back down the hall.

"Bella" she said catching up to me in less time then it took to blink, she stood in front of me stopping me from going back up stairs, her eyes so sad, it almost made me want to cry,

"I'm fine, really" I repeated, she stared at me then my cheek,

"Stupid mangy dog!, if Edward doesn't kill him I may." she muttered, then lifted her hand once again, I winced and she lowered it at once.

"The sight of you is not going to go over well with Edward, this may be beyond our control!" her eyes flickered at the thought of what he might do to Jacob,

"No Alice you can't tell him!" I screamed in a panic.

"He already knows Bella, that's why I came so early, if there was a chance Jacob might be here, he knew it would be over. Jasper and Emmet are with him, you could say restraining him kind of; Jasper is having a hell of a time trying to control his rage… so hurry and get dresses I don't want to leave them there any longer then possible. If anyone can calm the savage beast it would have to be you" she said with a pleasant smile.

I ran in to the bathroom trying to conceal the bruises with as much make-up as I had, then dashed to my room, Alice was already there holding the clothes she thought I should wear, I huffed but did not argue, I snatched the clothes from her hands, then the same thought I had in the kitchen came back again, this may prove to be difficult I looked at the sling and ace bandage on my arm up to my shoulder, Carlisle couldn't put the cast on till the swelling went down, I heard Alice giggle from behind me.

She skipped around me tugging my shirt from the bottom, I looked at her hesitantly, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Bella we don't have time for modesty" She seemed slightly irritated at my modesty.

I let out a large breath and raised my arms best I could, she had my shirt off so quickly it caused a breeze in my face, she carefully slipped the Blue blouse over my injured arm then in one swift movement it was on the rest of the way,

"There!" she giggled again "all set!"

We bounded down the stairs Alice skipping every other one; she was so graceful in all her movements, a constant dance. Next to Edward, Alice was my best friend.

Out in front of the house was a very noticeable yellow Porsche 911, perfectly waxed, not a streak in the perfect glass, I rolled my eyes again as Alice opened the door to let me in, the smooth cool black leather felt good against my skin.

I watched as Alice skipped to the other door and seemed to float in, she flashed a smile at me and turned the key, the engine fire right up into a furious growl as she pressed the gas some what testing it, then put it in gear and launched us off, her driving was similar to Edwards, not paying much attention to the speed limits set by forks let alone the state of Washington.

As we turned off the highway onto the dirt road leading up to the Cullen's house my stomach began to twist and turn. As we pulled into the garage Edward was there leaning against his Volvo, Jasper and Emmet at his sides, I cringed and closed my eyes.

In that second Edward was at my door opening it, I turned my body throwing my legs out to get out, but Edward was already crouched in front of me, my head was down, I didn't want to meet his eyes, he sat there as still as a statue waiting for me to look at him, I took a deep breath, let it out and look up to meet his face, the make-up I was wearing had hid nothing from him.

The looked that crossed his face I had seen before, the night I went to see James alone. The pain seemed to ripple across his face like a devastating earth quake, he fell back on his hands, taking in deep breaths unnecessarily I could see his body begin to tremble, and I pulled myself from the car kneeling in front of him.

"Edward it's not as bad as it looks!" I said in the calmest soothing voice I could muster.

His head shot up! The look on his face almost frightened me, but I didn't back down. I laid my hand on his face, but his expression never changed, still cold, void of any emotion but rage.

"Bella…" Jasper said "come stand by Alice, Edward is not in his right mind right now, this may have been a mistake" he whispered to Alice

I ignored Jasper; Edward's body became more and more rigid as the seconds passed, our eyes locked.

"Edward do you remember what you told me last night" I said in a hushed tone, his eyes still looked wild. I smiled at him, trying to get him to focus on my eyes.

"We are one remember, your pain is my pain, when your heart aches so does mine" I said as I leaned forward to softly kiss his forehead.

He caught my face in his hands before my lips made contact, scanning the swollen discoloration along the side of my face, gently using his thumb to trace the shape of the elongated bruise over my cheek bone, then to the cut on my upper lip, he tilted his head to the side his aguish coming back to his face.

"Edward please I'm fine, it was an accident" Edward released my face from his hands.

"An accident, an accident Bella really, tripping over your own feet, burning dinner, hitting the mailbox as you back out of your driveway, those are accidents. What he did to you was NO accident, do you forget I can see Alice's visions!"

I looked up to Alice "I shouldn't have come" I stood up quickly

"Alice could you please take me home" I asked quickly.

"No Bella don't go, if you value my sanity at all you will stay." Edward was inches from my face in that instant, he put one hand up to stop Alice's advances and rested the other back on my face. His hands were shaking, he took another deep breath.

"I need you Bella, now more then ever… I need you to keep me focused, I am not sure what I will do if you leave…please stay with me" He lowered his eyes.

" you are my strength Bella, the one force in my life that keeps me strong" he wrap his arm around me and pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

Jasper and Alice had backed away; Emmet now sat at the foot of the stairs that led into the house leaning back on his elbows with one eyebrow raised and an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's go for a walk…" I gestured as I tugged at his hand, he came with me willingly, as we headed for the open garage door, I heard Emmet leave the stairs to join Alice and jasper near the far wall.

He whispered something into jasper ear I couldn't make out.

"If he would just stop being a stubborn ass and change her, this would not be a problem anymore!"

But the sound had not escaped Edwards ears, in that instant he was gone and I heard a loud thunderous CRASH!.., and they both disappeared , leaving a large hole in the wall where Emmett had been standing only moments before.

I ran to the now gapping hole that used to be a solidly constructed wall, and saw both Edward and Emmet in crouching positions.

"Jasper do something!" I shrieked, but he did not move. I took a step forward but Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Ouch!" I yelled as a pain shot up my arm from how tight Jasper was holding me, Edwards head turned quickly to me, which gave Emmet the perfect opportunity. He flew into Edward knocking him across the yard slamming him into a nearby tree and breaking it in half, Edward was on his feet all most at once, swiftly grabbing the broken tree and launching it at Emmet, Emmet leaped out of the way as the tree crashed into another tree behind him with a loud crack!

Jasper had loosened his grip on me, when he noticed the pain in my arm through my emotions.

"Edward, Emmet, stop this at once!" I heard in a voice gentle but stern voice that rang through the trees, I turned to see Esme bounding their direction.

"He started it" Emmet stood up pointing to Edward, who was still in a crouched position, with his teeth bared, breathing deep and quick.

Esme turned her attention to Edward.

"Edward" she spoke forcefully, using a mothers tone.

"That's enough this is foolishness, he is your brother," she said as she glided toward him.

Edward growled when she said "BROTHER", after a couple seconds Edward relaxed his stance, and then straightened his body, still looking at Emmett.

"YOU WILL STAY OUT OF THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU EMMETT!" Edward said in an almost commanding tenor.

"What ever bro, I was just saying she wouldn't be getting hurt anymore like she always does, you need to chill the hell out Edward!" Emmett's voice then lightened "Although nice distance with that tree, that might a hurt" Emmet tone was almost playful.

"Sorry Esme" Edward said looking ashamed of himself.

Jasper released me and I ran to Edward, I threw my arm around him and hugged him best I could with one arm. Edward removed my arm from around him and placed his hand in mine and pulled me along as he walked around the house, we walked to the rivers edge, he scooped me up in his arms and with one graceful bound he leapt across the river, landing as gently as though he had merely taken a large step.

He never set me back down; he just carried me for awhile periodically breathing in my hair and kissing the top of my head

I didn't recognize where we were till we came to a big opening in the forest, a meadow I knew well, it was our meadow. He wandered half way in till we were directly in the middle and he slowly laid me down and took a step back, the grass was cool against my back, I pulled myself in to a sitting position and wrapped my arm around my knees Edward came and sat next to me quietly, then he spoke.

"Are you alright" he said focusing once again on large bruise on the side of my face, running the back side of his fingers softly along it.

"I'm fine, I promise, please don't worry about me. I'm a quick healer" I tried to sound as carefree as I could.

"Do you understand he could have killed you?, Jacob is young and not in control of his new ability's or emotions, if he had phased…" Edward's words cut off.

"But he didn't, and I'm fine" I said as I ran my fingers down the length of his arm, trying to calm him.

"I never want to come that close to losing you again Bella, do you understand, it would end me if I did"

"Tell me where you went, when you disappeared yesterday?" I said trying to change the subject.

He stiffened, then taking in a large unnecessary breath and exhaled.

. . . . . . . . . .

Edward's POV

"When I left you at the hospital, I was going out if my mind, the horror of what I had done to you just kept replaying in my head, like a skipping CD. The feeling of your bones breaking under my hand was more then I could bare. I needed to get away from the sound, but no matter how fast or how far I drove it was still there"

I took another deep breath in and let it out, and turned my head staring out into the forest.

"I parked my car on a side street and decided to take a walk, I slid my jacket on to appear more human, as it was apparently cold to everyone one else I had seen on the streets that night. I walked though a residential neighborhood at the edge of a nearby forest, just imagining it was you and I who lived in one of these small dark home. When all of a sudden I heard your name, I turned at a rate so quick it would have broken a human's neck. I searched in the dark for the source of where you name had come from."

"Then I heard it was again, your beautiful name. I listened more intently concentrating on that lone voice and I followed to a small white two story house on the corner, the look of it run down not nearly as kept up as the rest of the houses on the block the paint was peeling, and the side walk leading up to the door was cracked and crumbled in many places. Dead grass collected in spots on the bare ground, I listened intently,"

"Look what you did Isabella!" a deep growling voice snarled from the second story window,

"I'm Sawey daddy, I won't do it again" the little voice cracked from fright.

" I leapt to the small roof that covered the porch to see what this little girl had done to make this man so angry, peering through the window I saw this little girl, she couldn't have been more then four years old in a floor length white nightgown curled up against the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees with what looked like Milk spilled in a large puddle by her bed, the terror in her eyes was unmistakable, the man stood tall and lanky with five o'clock shadow, a tattered dark blue shirt, grey dirty pants, and old work boots that weren't tide."

"I wondered where her mother was."

"I quickly dropped down to peer in the other windows but there was no one there, so I jumped back up to the little girls window and gasped, he now had the little girl bent over his lap her nightgown pulled up uncovering the white cotton briefs with little flowers on them, he swatted he twice enough to sting but not bruise, but then his expression changed from one of irritation to something else entirely"

"his thought of the little girl became Depraved and immoral, _'With the loud ear piercing growl'_ I crashed through the window flying directly in to him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the nearby wall, his feet dangling, not touching the floor, I turned to the girl, '_soften my eyes'_ and sent her down stairs, she didn't seem frightened, the look was more relief in her face if anything at all, she scurried past me and closed the door behind her"

'_A growl grew from deep in my chest' _As I slowly returned my gaze to him, the man tugged and pulled at my hand I slightly smiled at him, when he saw my smile, it angered him, he tried to land a hard swift punch to my cheek, I turned my head when he made contact to let him think he had a fighting chance"

I looked back to Bella's face, my eyes saddened, as she looked so intently upon my face.

"this is the part that scared me the most Bella" I said, my mind pleading for her not to change her mind on whether or not she wanted a future with me, knowing she had to know the truth I began again.

"I turned back to him still smiling and the man started to scream for help, I placed one finger to his mouth then to mine, he was silent, I had dealt with his kind before many decades ago, it was like I never lost a beat. But unlike all those before him I took my time with him, I told him what crimes he was being punished for, I was enjoying this Bella, I was actually excited at his agony as I held my hand over his mouth I broke every finger on each hand, then his wrists for each sin he had committed against this little child, I saw all his thoughts Bella, every rancid second. I yanked on each arm I could hear it dislocate at the shoulder. I whispered in his ear, "you will never again hold that little girl with those filthy arms" and then with a swift jab with my knee I broke his thigh bones smiling the whole time."

I rested my head on my arms as I folded them over my knees. Bella began to smooth her hand up and down my back trying to comfort me, to let me know she wasn't going anywhere, I looked up again into the forest and continued.

"I was torturing this man Bella and I was having fun with it, more fun then I ever want to imagine again. As I Broke his legs I continued to whispered in his ears, you will never again stand at the foot of her bed with deviant thoughts, as he muffled his screams though my cold hand, soon after that he was on the verge of passing out, I wouldn't allow that, I wasn't done yet!"

"As his eyes rolled back in his head, I tilted his head to the side and sunk my teeth into his soft flesh, but that was still to good for him, to quick. I mustered my strength and pulled away from him, ran my finger over my tongue the wiped it along the crescent shape bit sealing in the venom, not letting his blood spill and let him crumple to the floor. I stood there as he began to writhing in pain; I crouched down just watching the agony spread across his face and through his body"

I got to my feet and took a couple steps forward into the meadow, I was too afraid to look at Bella's face, afraid of what I might see. I knew I had to finish, she deserved to know what kind of a monster I was.

"I let him lay there convulsing and twisting his body into odd shapes. I knew the pain he was in and I relished in it, I wanted him to feel it, to feel as though I did at that moment, to be in as much pain as I was. I left him there, and went to check on the child, she was curled up with a blanket on the couch down stairs. I bent down to see if she was sleeping. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck, but never spoke it was like she never noticed that I was cold to the touch. I wrapped my arms around her as well and rocked her in my arms. It was then I realized that it wasn't I who was comforting her but she was comforting me. Her scent was making my throat burn, but I couldn't let my arms release her. She had become you and the monster upstairs me, I would rid the world of that vile thing forever. After several minutes I spoke to her using the most gentle of tones, one for making humans more comfortable, I told her"

"Your daddy is never going to hurt you again" I whispered in her ear, she still did not release her grip on my neck. I pulled her arms from my neck and laid her gently back on the couch.

"I noticed a small teddy bear on the floor I picked it up handed it to her, Her mind was thanking me though she never spoke, she didn't see me as a monster she saw me as a savior, I was taken back for a moment. Then I spoke to her again"

"someone will be here to take you to a better place soon, Your daddy left after I talked to him, he's very sorry for what he has done, he told me to find you nice place to live where you will get all the love you deserve. She smiled at me acknowledging she understood what I was saying, I tucked her in with the blanket she had and tucked the teddy bear in next to her, and went back upstairs to finish him."

"When I opened the door he was still writhing on the floor, I thought about taking him some place and letting the change take place just so I could rip him apart and burn him to ash. I knelt beside him wrenched him up by his hair and drained every ounce of his fowl tasting blood, there could be no evidence left, as soon as I was done I threw his body to the floor. I ran to the window listening very careful to see who was around, who was awake and were they were, the coast was clear. I rolled his withered carcass in a sheet I had found in a closet on my way back up the stairs and jumped out the window while still holding him, I darted to the forest, sniffing the air to catch the scent of any other humans that may be in the area, I stopped about two miles deep in the woods, I dropped his lifeless body at the foot of a nearby tree, and began to tear up the ground with my bare hands. When I got the hole deep enough that it would not leave a noticeable lift in the forest floor I threw him in, and covered him with the loose soil, stomping it tight down with my feet, and scattered the rest of the loose dirt along the forest bed. The ground looked as though it had never been disturbed; it all took less then five minutes."

"I ran back to the house and peered in the window, the light from the TV gave the room a faint glow I could see the little girls face, she was sleeping, her face was so peaceful. I darted to my car and called Alice with the address to the house where the little girls lay sleeping, and told her to call the local police department and voice an anonymous concern that a child had been abandoned and they should do a welfare check as soon as possible, I told Alice I would explain it all when I got home she didn't ask any other question, agreed and hung up the phone.

"I waited for the police to show up, as soon as I watched the police carry this little girl from the house I started my car and left for home, I called Alice back and told her the details of what I had done, when I got home no one seemed to notice. I went to my room changed my clothes and sped off through the woods

. . . . . . . .

Bella's POV

"Edward…" I said softly, he walked back to where I sat and helped me to my feet his eyes stared at me pleadingly, I placed my hand over his heart, and he took a step back.

"I'm a monster Bella!" and turned his back to me.

I walk behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder pulling him around to face me, I ran my fingers between his eyes smoothing wrinkles for how intense his look was, and then over his eyes, he shut them like he was absorbing ounce of my touch.

"I love you Edward, words can not describe how much so" I whispered I gently pressed my lips to his cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly looking slightly confused.

"You don't hate me, I'm a monster" he said with a disgusted tone as he looked to the ground.

I cupped his chin in my hands "no Edward all you did was rid the world of one and save a little girl from a hollow life she may have never recovered from, now she has a chance and you gave her that"

Edward placed both his hands on my neck right blow my ears.

"You truly believe that what I did was justifiable?" Edward looked at me with a longing for my answer to be yes.

"Without a doubt" I answered so fast he bobbed his back an inch to get a better look at me,

Then quickly placed his lips tightly on mine, then pulled his head back slightly resting his forehead on mine with his eyes closed tightly, I could almost taste his breath in my mouth as he spoke.

"My life begins and ends with you Bella, I was born to love"

* * *

**A/N: if there was any confusion let me know by reviewing! yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the characters involved.**

**A/N: the characters are much the same except Rosalie she still hold alot of resentment for bella over still wanting to be turned i like her **f

* * *

**Chater three**

Bad Beginnings

When we arrived back at Edward's house it was nearly sunset, not that you could tell from the constant cloud cover. My arm was beginning to ache; I had forgotten my pills at Charlie's, having left in such a hurry this morning.

As we rounded the house I noticed a large truck full of lumber parked behind Edwards's car blocking it in, I groaned, Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"We can take the jeep" he smiled down at me as if to know what I was thinking, it was parked behind the truck.

"Edward!" a voice called from in the garage, it was Carlisle.

Edward opened the door to the jeep and picked me up and put me in,

"I will be right back" he smiled and shut the door and ran off into the garage, I sat back trying not to think about the pain that was building in my arm, he was back in no more then three or four minutes but the smile on his face had vanished and he was now brandishing an irritated look.

"What?" I said as he entered the jeep.

"Nothing…" he said in a quick stressed tone.

"Edward what is it?" I asked again sounding more impatient'

"Jacob!" He hissed! , my face suddenly got hot, and my body tensed as he put the jeep in drive.

I could see the anger building on his face again, and my mind began to race as to what he could be thinking of doing.

"What about Jacob?" I asked the fear coming full frontal in my tone.

"He came by looking for me when we were gone, Carlisle is concerned as to the reason he is so hell bent on talking to me, if he knows what's good for him he better keep his distance for a couple of days" Edwards jaw was tight and I could hear his teeth grinding behind his beautiful lips.

I stared out the window, and began stoking the bruise on my cheek, Edwards eyes shifted to me then back to the road his eyes widened , I heard his hand tighten in the steering his knuckles looked as thought hey would burst thought his pale skin as he push his foot down on the accelerator.

I put my hand on his, he flinched, and his eyes flickered with a look of pain. I pulled his right hand from the steering wheel and place it on my cheek as I looked at him, He closed his eyes tight for a brief second and began to run his thumb over my lips stopping cold at the sliced section of my lip pausing for the briefest moment then lowered his hand still holding onto mine resting it on my leg.

When we arrived at my house Charlie was already home his cruiser parked in the driveway next to my old Chevy, Edward parked in front of the house, I had no idea what excuse I was going to be able to come up with, I hadn't thought to think of one till just this moment.

"Just tell him the truth Bella" Edward growled, He had saw the hesitation I had to getting out of the car, I rolled my eyes.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping Edward" I huffed as I opened the door. Edward got out quickly and rounded the car to help me out, he extended his hand and couldn't help but smile, as we walked up the sidewalk, Dread filled my thoughts.

Edward opened the front door and walked in behind me as Charlie rounded the corner from the kitchen, he gasped, walking quickly toward me to examine my face.

"Now what the hell happened Bella?" Charlie said in a furious tone, and then tuned his attention to Edward.

"Can you ever manage to bring her home uninjured? " He barked at Edward, Edwards body went rigid and his eyes fell to the floor.

"Stop it dad! It wasn't Edwards fault!" I barked back

"Never seems to be does it Bella, yet every time you leave with him you seem to come home with a prescription!" he said all the while never taking his eyes off Edward,

"That's enough dad!" I said in a voice far above his.

"Your right Bella that is enough, Consider my consent for this wedding off!"

Edwards head shot up, there were no words to describe the look that crossed his face at that moment, Shock, hurt, anger, confusion all rolled into one,

I lunged forward, but Edward caught my arm,

"Look Charlie!..." I said in a shout!

"The only reason we even asked for your CONSENT! Was because Edward wanted it, not ME! I am 18 I no longer need it…and if you must know it wasn't Edward that did this to me it was Jacob!"

Edward instantly let go of my arm and looked down at me in shock.

Charlie looked as though I had just slugged him in the gut, and then quickly regained his composure, and his look became full of anger once again.

"Jacob wouldn't do that Bella" he said defiantly, in an accusing tone.

Jacob had always been his better choice for me when it came to Jacob and Edward

The fury inside me took complete hold of me.

"the wedding is going to take place after graduation, I would love for you to be there but if are other wise engaged I understand, I'm sure Carlisle can walk me down the isle"

I raced around Charlie to the kitchen to get my pill bottle, and then ran past him again and out the front door, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Bell you get back here, now young lady!" Charlie yelled from the front door, I didn't look back not for one second, and then I heard it slam shut.

I ran down the block and sat at the corner with my hand over my eyes; I let loose the tears even harder. I had just basically told my father he could go to hell. The rage in my heart refused to let me feel remorse for that right, now any way.

I heard the sound of an approaching vehicle but never saw any lights. Next thing I knew I felt my body leave the side walk and float into the air my hand never left my face, I heard a door open and he set me very gently in the car, Edward got in and wrapped his arms around me and he didn't say a word he just let me cry, after a good many minutes he put the car in drive.

"Let's go Home…" he said with a light voice

My body stiffened, and I sat upright panic crossed my face while I searched out the window, looking for Charlie's house

"No Bella my home, our home" he gave me loving grin. Most of the car ride was silent except for the occasional sigh.

When we got to Edwards house Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were repairing the last part of the wall that Emmett and Edward had smashed through.

Edward helped me from the jeep and we walked toward them, Rosalie was smearing spackle along the crease in the dry wall

"Hasn't she caused enough damage of one day Edward" she sneered never looking at either of us.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said in a loud whisper.

I froze in my tracks, looked up at Edward and ran from the garage.

"Rosalie, keep your mouth shut and your opinions to your self, if you find that to hard I will be happy to help" Edward growled then ran after me.

I walked quickly back toward the highway but made it only made it about twenty five feet of the way before Edward stood in front of me blocking my path.

"She is right you know…" I said my voice broke

"I don't belong here, I don't belong at Charlie's, and I don't belong in Arizona" I said as I turned my back to Edward to hide my pain.

" You belong with me…" he whispered in my ear as he gently wrapped his arm's around me, I leaned back on him resting my head on his shoulder, he kissed the side of my head and inhaled of deep breath in my hair, then moved his head and kissed the top of my shoulder walking me back to the house.

I could smell the fresh paint as we entered the garage, the fumes made my head spin. Everyone was gone, the wall looked like there had never been a giant hole in it only hours before.

As we entered the house, the soft smell of roses filled my nose, Emmett was laying on the couch watching a ball game, Alice was wrapped in Jasper's arms while Jasper was reading her a old withered book that looked decades old, I scanned the room for Rosalie.

"She went hunting with Esme and Carlisle" Edward said with a hiss though his teeth, he had seen who I was looking for.

"You look tired love, let's get you to bed…" he said as he led me to the stairs.

I sat on his Bed still clutching the pill bottle in my hand, the only light in the room a small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed

"I'll be back in a second" he said quickly and flew out of the room and returned as quickly as he had left with a glass of water in his hand this time, He took the pills from my hand and replaced it with glass of water, he opened the bottle and shook it gently letting two pills spill into his smooth hand, he lifted his hand to my mouth as my lips parted he tilted his hand and let the pills roll onto my tongue. He knelt on the floor next to me and untied my shoes slipping them off my feet, then my socks

I lifted the glass to my lips, filled my mouth with water and tilted my head back and swallowed , just then my stomach growled I hadn't eaten all day, Edward got up and raced from the room again. I fell back on the bed and let out a large sigh expelling all the air from my lungs Edward was back now carrying a plate of what looked like fruit and yogurt, I smile thinking of what I had done to deserve this adoring love he had for me. In his eyes I could do no wrong, I just shook my head as he helped me sit again.

I ate some of the fruit while he fumbles with his CD's, there was a subtle knock on the door, Edward answered it, it was Alice she whispered something I could not hear and handed something to Edward

"Night Bella…" she said in a high squeaky voice.

"Night Alice…" I returned, Edward walked to the side of the bed holding something that glistened under the light and set it next to me, it was a Silk baby pink floor length night gown.

"Alice thought you might sleep more comfortable in this…" Edward said with a devilish smile crossing his face. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip,

"Are you done?" he gestured to the plate to my other side.

"Yeah, thanks…" I said not looking up at him.

He took the plate and left the room. I got to my feet and held up the night gown up, it was exquisite, lace trailed over the light pink silk, down the front in a v-shape beautiful design stopping at where you belly button should be, as Pink silk rippled the rest of the way to the floor. The thin straps at the shoulder crisscrossed in the back which was cut out down to just above the tailbone, it was breath taking.

I was still staring at it when Edward entered the room again.

"Beautiful…" he whispered

"I know, it's very beautiful… "I said

"I wasn't talking about the night gown Bella" he said as he crossed the room slowly.

I turned to face him, my face red once again; he took the night gown and set it on the bed

"May I?" he gestured to my clothes, my faced was now on fire, I froze as his hands moved to the clasp on my pants, his eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned my pants, he ran his smooth fingers along the inside of my waist band to loosen them, it sent shivers down my spine, I closed my eyes as he lowered himself with my pants as he pulled them down, he put his cold hand on my calf as he lifted my foot out and did the same with the other and ran his fingers up the sides of my legs as he began to straighten his body, my eyes began to roll back in my head as he slid his hands up my waist pulling my shirt with him.

"Tell me if I hurt you?" he whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes trying to focus as my mind whirled around, I nodded biting on my bottom lip, he lifted my shirt so gently it gave me goose bumps, he threw it to the floor, reaching for the night gown.

"Um Edward I can't sleep like this…" I said turning my back to him; I pulled my hair to one side exposing my back and the bra's clasp, looking over my shoulder in gesture.

He ran his finger from the top of my neck slowly down to where my bra connected in the back, with a flick of his finger it was released I hunched my shoulders letting the bra fall to the floor, I stood perfectly still I could feel his eyes on me, he placed his hand on my shoulders, I shuttered from his touch, my whole body was on fire now, the coolness of his touch was heaven, he kissed each shoulder and reached for the night gown again, holding above my head he let it float over my body gently placing my arms through each strap and letting the rest of it fall to the floor.

I turned to meet his gaze, his eyes were full of so much patience and love, he moved my hair that I had pulled around front back into place and lifted me in to air, I wrapped my arm around his neck, and placed my face against his cool tone chest, I glanced up at him, his smile never faltered, It was a good thing he was carrying me cause his smile made me weak in the knees, even though he was holding me. He cradled me in one arm and gently pulled back the down comforter laying me down and pulling the blanket over me, and laid next to me wrapping his arms around me, I have never felt so safe as I did right now.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, till the end of time" he whispered in my ear, he kissed the side of my head once more, stroked my hair, reached behind himself and turned off the lamp.

Morning came too soon, I reached out my hand before I opened to touch Edward but he wasn't there. I sat up quickly calling Edwards name, There was a knock at the door.

"Bella it's me Alice can I come on?"

"Sure" I said as she bound in the room,"

"Edward told me to tell you he will be back soon to help with bath time, as he put it" she giggled lightly "he just went hunting with Jasper"

Once again my cheeks flooded with blood, I hadn't noticed she was carrying clothes with her, I looked at what she was carrying and rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed, bring my self up to rest on my elbow

"Don't be such a drama queen Bella, Geese you'd think I was torturing you or something, It's close to what you normally wear anyway" the sides of her mouth turning up, she let out a small giggle, all of a sudden she turned toward the door then back to me.

"there almost home!" she spoke as if the had been shipped of to sea and were now returning home from being gone years, although I couldn't complain I felt the same way.

She let out a short gasp, and she was gone in a flash.

I fell back to the bed with my eyes closed; she thought I was a drama queen I laughed to myself. A breeze came from the window, I took a deep breath in, waiting for Edward's touch, I could sense he was watching me so I smiled never opening my eyes, but his touch never came, then felt another small breeze.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Edward entered the room, His teeth bared as he looked around the room.

"Edward what is it?" I said as I jumped to my feet, he ran to the window looking around quickly then flew at me.

"Bella did he hurt you, are you alright?" Edwards voice was Panicked and shaken, then wrapped his arms around me tightly hurting my arm.

"Ouch! Edward what's wrong, what are you talking about, did who hurt me?" I said in an uncomfortable tone.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said as he unwound his arms and returned to the window, still searching the forest for something or someone.

"Edward!" I shouted to get his attention, my voice had little effect on him, I ran next to him to see what he was looking for. He was sniffing the air trying to catch a scent.

"Edward what is it" I asked again, he took me by the arm and led me to the bed and sat me down

"Bella did you see anything come in this room a minute ago?" he spoke more calmly this time staring into my eyes, his expression was one of fright

"No Edward I was laying on the bed when I felt you come through the window my eyes were closed then you left, why did you come through the win…" my voice stopped cold "it wasn't you was it" I gasped and sucked in a breath, now too looking out the window.

"Did he speak to you; say anything, anything at all?" Edwards's eyes were intense and focused on me.

"No I shook my head, he was just watching me like you do that's why I thought it was you" I said as my voice began to shake.

He held the side of my face and pulled my head to his chest kissing the top of my head.

"Is she ok, is she hurt?" I heard Carlisle ask from the door way his voice as urgent as Edward's was.

"She is fine" Edward replied, and then paused.

"Carlisle he was in my room, he was watching her" Edward's body became so tense; if some one took a bat to him he would crumble to rubble.

"Your Brothers are out searching the forest, if they find anything they will call" Carlisle tried to sound reassuring.

"I'm going to join them, he will never get that close again" Edward spoke in a tone that showed a mix of emotions that teetered between anger and fear.

"No" I cried softly

"No Edward your brothers are quite capable of handling this, you should stay with Bella "Carlisle said in a subtle yet commanding tone.

Edward nodded, and Carlisle left the room closing the door behind him.

"Edward, are you going to tell me what going on? Or should I go ask Alice or Carlisle" I said as I got to my feet.

"While I was hunting Jacob found me" Edward sat on the bed resting his elbows on his knees then clutched his hands together and rested his forehead on his hand.

My heart jumped into my throat.

"You didn't fight did you? You didn't hurt Jac…" I paused, the words came quicker then I meant them to, I saw Edwards's body tense and closed his eyes tightly, then relaxed.

"No but I could have!" he said as he sat up and caressed my still purple cheek, then putting his hands back together. He continued to tell me the rest of his conversation with Jacob.

"He asked me if we had been hunting on their land or if we had visitors that had strayed onto their land, they knew it was vampire, but they did not recognize the scent as one of ours"

Edward turned toward the window again

"I don't understand how we didn't catch it before, jasper said he had caught a faint scent across the river while he was hunting with Carlisle and Esme but it was so faint the one who left it had to be long gone, then while I stood talking to Jacob a voiced screamed in my head, I covered both my ears but no one else seemed affected by it"

"What was the voice Edward, what was it saying?" I said as I got to my feet and kneeled in front of him with my hands on top of his.

"she is mine, she is mine, she is mine, the voice was like nails on a chalk board, he just kept repeating it over and over getting louder and louder each time, I knew who he was talking about Bella, you, because I was the only one who could hear it, he wanted you. I ran back here not waiting to finish the conversation I was having, as I neared the river I caught the sent Jasper had been talking about and as I leaped the river the scent was even stronger. I knew he was near the house I flew in and straight up here to find you alone. But I can still smell him here Bella, I can smell him on your skin, he was that close, I was that close to loosing you"

"I'm sorry Edward" I said sounding disappointed in my self.

"I should have looked up when I felt someone in the room, I just thought it was you taking the quickest route back to me" I stood up and strode to the open window.

Edward was there in a flash and the sensation reminded me of the feeling you get when your about to fall off the bed in your dream, before I knew it I was at the opposite end of the room with Edward's arms around my waist,

"Stay away from the windows Bella, until I know what or who this threat is, will you do that for me please… I will keep my wits about me much better knowing you are not putting your self in anymore danger then has to be" his voice was pleading almost begging.

"Alright" was all I could say

His face softened, he gave me crooked smile and tucked my hair behind my ear

"I'm Sorry if I frightened you" he said smoothing the wrinkles between my eyes, and placed his lips to mine, making me forget everything but the feel of his lips on mine, his lips moved to my cheek and as gently as breathing kissed my bruise. He turned his face back to mine and ran his finger along my jaw line, and down my throat his face following the trail his finger was making, as it moved further down my chest, his smile was so hypnotic. All of a sudden he was on his knees with his hands over his ears; the look on his face was agony.

"Edward!" I shouted franticly

"CARLISLE! ... CARLISLE! HELP, SOMEBODY!" I screamed kneeling next to Edward, my hands on his head.

Carlisle ran in to find Edward curled on his knees gripping his ears, Alice came in after him.

"Alice take Bella down Stairs!" Carlisle yelled over Edward horrendous growling.

"NO" I screamed

"Alice now!" His voice more demanding.

She wrapped her arms around me and whisked me down stairs almost knocking Esme off the stairs as she was racing up.

She sat me on the couch still holding me, I struggled with every bit of strength I had, I was now using both my hand to try to get her off, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm when I noticed Edwards screams had stopped.

Carlisle bound down the stairs in a flash pressing a button on the far wall then dashed back up stairs; I noticed a metal shield start to cover the windows all over the house.

I was desperate to get back upstairs and see what was happening to Edward,

"He's ok now Bella" Alice said trying to calm me

Everything was so quiet upstairs, my tears were hot on my cheeks, I just wanted to hear any kind of movement, just then Edward came down the stairs, Alice released her Grip and I ran to him throwing both arms around him as he did me. My arm was throbbing horribly, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Edward what happened" I said my voice breaking at every word, just then Emmet and Jasper walk in the door looking at everyone confused expression crossed their faces.

"whad we miss" Emmett folded his arms his broad chest, with an eyebrow raised, Jasper joined Alice in the couch and put his arm around her kissing her on the cheek.

"What did you guys find? Anything?" Carlisle spoke much calmer now.

"Everything and nothing" Emmett answered,

"This is no time for riddles Emmett "Esme chided him.

"I'm serious" Emmett said throwing his huge hands in the air to show his exasperation.

"we crossed back over the river and the scent was every were spanning out in every direction there was no way to tell where it was coming from so we split up and met back around at the river again, there was nothing there, but he was everywhere!"

"You saw nothing?" Edward said tilting his head forward.

"No nothing" Jasper added this time,

Edward turned to Alice.

"Did you see anything Alice? Can you see anything?"Edward asked looking confused as to why Alice didn't warn him or anyone for that fact.

Alice stiffened.

"No Edward I never saw any of this coming! All I saw was you running panicked, I came out to meet you but you blew past me"

"Well try now Alice" Edward spoke in an eager, almost angry tone

"Ok "she said closing her eyes, her eyes tightened then relaxed she repeated this step for several minutes, not a word was spoke while she concentrated, her expression changed quickly, she began to rub her temples, looking as though she was fighting a head ache.

"I can't see anything Edward" Alice said while still rubbing her temples

"His mind is like a strobe light flashing through my head, it's like his mind is constantly changing at a rapid rate of speed.

"Why is it only you are being affected?" Rosalie spoke with a concern in her voice that sounded genuine.

Edward looked down at me with a look of love mingled with sadness

" because like me, he wants Bella" he kissed my hand, and brushed it along his cheek. Edwards head jerked up, every one tensed.

"He's Angry" Edward said as he searched the room.

"He can't see her, he can't focus on where we are in the house, he can't find me either" Edwards eyes narrowed.

That was the first bit of relief I was able to feel since waking this morning.

"Can you see where he is?" Carlisle asked looking as though he was trying to read Edwards mind.

"No he's pacing, he must have to see who he wants to attack, he's desperately trying to find her, almost in a panic" Edward expression was blank.

"I may see why he's jonesen for ya Bella!" Emmett added looking at the nightgown I was still wearing from last night; there had been not time to change.

"You're such a pig!" Alice blurted out with disgust.

Edward growled and made a move toward Emmett, but Rosalie beat him to it, giving Emmett a sharp blow to his abdomen with her elbow knocking him back several feet, she turned to him glaring then swiftly left the room with Emmet trailed after.

"Come on babe, you know I like unbreakable girls" he said with a wink as he passed me.

"Besides she's practically my little sister, ewww" his voice trailing off to the back of the house.

"Alice?" I asked in a really low voice. Widening my eyes and looking up and down at my self

"Oh sure thing Bella" she said as she pranced over and took me by the hand, she tugged but I wasn't seeming to move.

"You have to let her go Edward" Alice said still tugging

"Never…" he said as he smiled at me, his gold eyes staring at me intently.

"She has to get Dressed" Alice's voice was getting an annoyed tone to it

" I wont be far Edward beside Alice will be with me" I said as I slide my hand down the side of his face, he released his hold on me his fingers lingering across my waist as Alice pulled me to her Bedroom,

"keep it simple Alice" I said as she skipped to her closet, she returned minutes later holding a pair of designer jean a white form fitting t-shirt and a small half vest with three gold button, I was surprisingly pleased, I was expecting some floor length ball gown.

"see I can be sensible" she said as she tilled her head stuck out her tongue

Everything Alice handed me still had the tags on, right down to the undergarments,

"Do you need any help with the shower Bella?" Alice said with a small grin.

"No I can handle this" I said and shut the door behind me

I turned to the shower on and adjusted it to a setting that was hot but would leave my skin intact.

Getting undressed as rather easy I slide the straps to the side of my arms and let the gown fall, the other was just as easy I looked down at my throbbing arm and began to unwrap it, I got the chills the second the air hit my arm, its was black and blue and still very swollen, I winced as I ran my fingers over the swollen lump that was my arm.

I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run all over my aching body, enjoying the relief it was giving my skin, I finished up and got out.

Dressing wasn't near as difficult as I thought I would have been. I sat on the toilet and put the new pair on Doc martins on the floor In front of me and slide one foot in they looked a little small but I twisted my foot back and forth and popped it in, I stood up to pop the other one in twisting my foot but my ankle buckled and I lost my balance, slamming into the floor on my injured arm I screamed as an intense pain shot straight to my brain, the room began to spin and got dark for what seemed like a only a fraction of a second, the next thing I saw was Edwards face as he cradled me on the bathroom floor.

"Oh god Bella…" Edward said as he looked to my arm, the pain was so intense my eyes widened and I threw my head back against Edward's hard shoulder inhaling quickly, I hadn't notice before but everyone was suddenly standing around me, Carlisle was leaning over me in a flash, gazing at my arm,

"Take her to the couch Edward" Carlisle said with urgency in his face but his voice was calm.

Edward lifted me in the air, out of the bathroom, and into the front room still cradling me he sat on the couch, Carlisle slide up next to me grabbing hold of my wrist and tried to extend my arm, I screamed again.

Edward tightened his hold; the horrible expression on his face contorted and twisted like it was him who was in so much pain,

Carlisle ran his soft finger over a large bump under my skin in the middle of my fore arm.

"The bone has been severed again I'm going to have to reset it" Carlisle said with pain in his voice

"We need to get her back to the hospital, Alice go pull my car around" Carlisle said as he got to his feet, Edward began to stand as well when Carlisle stopped him.

"No Edward you stay here, Jasper will you take Bella to my car" Carlisle's voice was suddenly filled with worry

Edwards grip tightened once more as jasper neared to take me from Edward's arms, Edward stood up quickly still holding me.

"NO! I've got her" he snapped at Jasper.

"Edward let Jasper take her; there is no time to argue…" Carlisle said taking a step closer to Edward.

"I've got her" he shouted again now with anger in his voice.

Carlisle raised one hand tilting his head forward as he approached Edward

"Edward The other threat is still out there if he see's you with Bella, he will attack you again, and you may drop Bella, I promise Jasper will not leave her side, we will be back as soon as we can" Carlisle said as he took a step forward placing one hand on Edwards shoulder the other on mine.

Edward's face relaxed, I looked up at him running my fingers over his face, he slowly turned down to look at me with pain filling his eyes like a mother who was forced to give up her child for good, he kissed my forehead and handed me to Jasper.

Edward tried Followed us to the car, but Carlisle was right, the second he got in sight of the front door he was on his knees with his hands to his ears, Jasper continued to put me in the car while Emmett grabbed Edward and pulled him in the house.

I looked out the back window of the car as we drove off.

"Why is this happening to us Carlisle?" I said staring out the window.

" I don't know, I have never seen this kind of sedition before… it seems to be trying to drive you and Edward apart, torturing him when ever he comes close to you, where he can see, I have never seen anything like it, his ability is one I have never seen the likes of, or should I say ability's he can also manage to throw his sent out like a heavy fog making tracking him impossible" Carlisle spoke which suggested he may have been talking to him self more then to us.

When we got to the hospital Jasper help me from the back seat, never looking at me just surveying the area around us as though he was waiting for some one to spring at any second and walked me into the hospital, It only took Carlisle a couple of minutes to reset my arm and wrap it again.

"I should call my dad" I said as Carlisle finished fastening the bandage.

"Sure Bella" Carlisle said with a grin at the corner of his mouth

"we will give you a little privacy you can use my office there are no windows so you will be safe.

"Thanks" I said scooting off the table and walked to his office and shut the door behind me exhaling, after a short conversation with Charlie, I sat back in Carlisle's chair and put my hand over my eyes as the tears filled my eyes, a few moment later there, was a soft knock on the door,

"Bella?" Charlie whispered through the door.

I took a deep breath and wiped my face, preparing my self for what I was about to do, I walked to the door and opened it, Charlie immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"It's gonna be ok Bella" he said kissing the side of my head.

I saw Jasper and Carlisle standing behind him there faces totally confused.

"You ready" Charlie said smiling down at me

"Yeah" I said softly

I stepped into the hall stopping in front of Carlisle putting my arm around him and whispered in his ear "it's the only way I know of right now, tell Edward… I'm Sorry" I reached down and placed something in Carlisle's hand and closed his fingers around it, I kissed him softly on the cheek.

I then turned to Jasper, his face blank of expression now.

"Watch out for him, Please, use your gift to help him understand, give him some peace" I whispered into his ear, I gave him a hug his body stiffened.

Charlie wrapped his arm around me, and led me to his cruiser parked right out front the advantages of being chief I guess, we got in and went home.

The ride home with Charlie was a quiet one. I could see him glance over occasionally wanting to say something but he never did. When we arrived at the house, he helped me from the vehicle and walked me in the house.

"You want something to eat, I've always been really good with a microwave" Charlie teased.

"No I'm good dad, I'm tired I think I'm just gonna go lay down for awhile, is that ok" I said not really in the mood for any conversation, especially the one I knew he wanted to have. He didn't press me on it either.

"Sure Bell's" he said with a sympathetic smile.

With out another word I ascended the stairs to my room, my heart so heavy; I could barely manage to lift my feet at each step leading upstairs. I entered my room and closed the door behind me and locked it, the tears came without hesitation. I leaned against the door and slide to the flood, releasing every emotion I hand into the hand that was covering my mouth.

I could feel my heart beating physically but mentally it had stopped when I left the hospital. Edward had been the current that kept my heart beating with out him it was as useless as the arm at my side. The Pain in my chest was growing with every passing minute, I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my clothes were suffocating me. I got up and ran to the bath room and undressed, taking deep breaths. It wasn't helping nothing was. I went to my dresser and grab some sweat shorts and a t-shirt I sat on my bed , I grabbed the book I had left on the night stand, and began reading to get my mind off the thoughts I desperately wanted to forget about today, as I began to read I noticed it was a love story about a man who's name was Edward, the pain came rushing back and I threw the book across the room. I pulled my legs to my chest and began to cry softly into my knees, there was a soft nock on the door.

"Bella, honey can I come in?" He said as he spoke through the door.

"Sure" I said not really wanting him to, I didn't want to see anyone, but Charlie's heart was usually in the right place. He opened the door slowly, with a smile on his face till he saw mine.

"Ah Bella, it going to be ok, your going to be ok" he said as he sat on my bed and wrapped his arms around me, not thinking I had any water left in my body but I was wrong, the over flow was unavoidable now.

"You made the right choice sweetheart, I agree he's just not ready for this kind of commitment, it's his loss baby. There is a guy out there for you who will be the night you need" he tried to comfort me, stroking my hair, but he was making it worse.

I held my breath and nodded exhaling slowly, wiping my face trying to collect myself.

"I know it's for the best dad for the both of us, I just hope he realizes that as well" I said and turned to the window.

"You want me to order you a pizza, I know how you love my cooking, but I'm too tired to cook tonight sorry!" he said getting up from the bed.

"No really I'm not hungry dad, it's been along day and I'm seriously tired" I said as I forced a smile.

Charlie smiled back at me and closed the door. I got up and walked to the window staring at the sunset Edward crept back into my mind not that he had ever strayed far for there. I wondered what he was doing, if he was safe, if that thing was hurting him. He had to know I had not returned. My heart sank further. I prayed Edward would forgive me for not returning to him. I could not watch that monster torture him again, if he wanted me fine, but leave Edward alone.

I didn't know if Edward would try to come or if that creature would even allow him to leave the house, but I had to try to keep Edward away. I walked to each window and locked them, he had to stay away. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, When Charlie knocked on the door again, and with my toothbrush sticking out of my mouth and irritation on my face I answered the door again. This time he was holding a plate of pizza. I wondered how long I had been sitting there thinking of Edward.

"It's just in case you get hungry later!" he said shaking his head, in a 'don't bite my head off gesture' I smiled, taking the plate and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Dad"

"Night Bells" and he was gone again. I put the plate on my nightstand.

I laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling, Longing for a touch I could no longer have, my heart began to ache again. I curled myself into a ball kicking the blankets off my bed and waited for the room to get cold, so at least I could pretend he was holding me. I closed my eyes for what I thought was just a couple of seconds, but when I opened them again light had filled my room.

I pulled my self into a sitting position, running my fingers threw my hair. I tried to focus my eyes for a moment; swinging my legs off the bed I put my hand on the night stand to help me stand knocking something off. It hit the floor with a clinking sound; I searched the floor to see what had dropped.

Then I saw it, a little gold band, I picked it up disbelieving, my mind Raced as I stared at it. When, how, why would he do this, were the only words that I kept repeating in my head. I ran to the windows, they were still locked.

He had been here; everything I did was in vain. He came any way; he knew what it could have meant! And he still came. "No… Edward" I said out loud as though he was standing in front of me, I slammed the ring back on the nightstand, I ran to my closet thinking, I have to stop him, pulling out my duffle bag.

I began shoving clothes into it then stopped, Alice would see this, I immediately started thinking of things I had to do, grocery shopping in town, study for a calculus test, anything I could. What was I going to do about Charlie, I knew he was up and cooking, I could smell something burning, so I new it was him. I dashed to get dressed, packing a bag took to much thought, it was too risky. If I dwelled on a thought to long Alice would pick up on it.

I wasn't going to make any definite decision until Charlie left for work. I was focusing on nothing but what I was doing at that exact moment counting each step I took, I walked down stairs to see what abomination he was concocting in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, uh what are you doing?" My nose was squished upward as I entered the kitchen.

"Well I WAS trying to make you an omelet" he said while making the same face I was, and dumped the gruesome looking thing in the garbage then grinned at me.

"We could go grab breakfast before I head to work; ya know I don't feel right about leaving you home?

"I will be fine, besides I have a lot to do today" I said as I walked to the refrigerator pulling it open.

"Like what?"

"Well grocery shopping for one" I laughed as I shut the fridge door.

"You're gonna be late for work" I said reaching for a cereal bow and placing it on the table.

"Alright but if you need anything call me at the station" he kissed my forehead and headed for the door. Now was my chance "keep it light" I thought to myself.

"hey dad Could you call me cab before you leave, I don't want to drive today" rubbing my arm as I spoke.

"Sure thing Bells" he picked up the phone and called only cab service this town had which only consisted of two cars.

"What time you want them to pick you up" he whispered covering the phone.

"Twenty Minutes" trying to remain calm as I spoke, he raised his eyebrows.

I heard him murmur in the phone, and then hung it up

"There is some money in my nightstand, Love you" was the last thing I heard him say as he exited the door.

"Love you too" I returned but he was already out the door. I was running out of things to think to throw Alice off, so I just started singing all the nursery rhymes I could remember as I ran to Charlie's room. There was at least five hundred Dollars there; I was kind of shocked he kept this kind of cash in the house, but grateful at the same time. I grabbed the marker off the dry erase board to the side of his dresser which he use to teach law enforcement classes at F.C.C and wrote I love you and I will call on his mirror

I stuffed the money in my back pocket, then rushed to my room I grabbed the ring, my sunglasses and my check book which contained my pitiful college fund and my driver's license. And headed out the door my mind instantly flashed to panic as I didn't know where is was going, Just then the cab arrived I could not longer think of anything but the task I had to complete now getting away from Edward, making sure he was now going to be safe.

I told the cab driver to take me to the Port Angeles Airport, as we drove off I couldn't help but look behind us, I turned back around slinking down in the seat. I sat there looking at the ring in my hand, and my eyes filled with tears. I stared at the ring for a while thinking of how much I didn't want to leave him, thinking of him and seeing his face so clearly, and wishing he was sitting next to me. I clutched the ring tightly in my fist and put it to my heart, the tears coming faster now. I looked at the ring again then slipped it back on my finger; I accidently let out a small cry through my lips. The cab driver looked in his rear view mirror.

"Are you ok Miss" he said staring at my tear streamed face.

"I'm fine" I said putting my sunglasses on, he gave me weary look and put his eyes back to the road. It didn't seem like long before we arrived at the airport. I paid him giving him a small tip as I turned and started to walk. I caught the curb and fell to my knees using my one good hand to stop me from hitting the ground completely, As very nice man ran over as he got out of the cab behind mine.

"Are you ok" he said grabbing hold of my arm and helping me up. He had a gentle face, very kind. I smiled at him thanking him for his help, and he continued in to the airport. I stood there just looking at the entrance to the airport hesitating wondering if I could really do this, as I bit my bottom lip.

I knew I had to for Edward, he would be safe now. I gathered my composure and entered the double sliding doors. Still not sure as to where I was going, I walked to stand in line there were several people ahead of me so I had a little time to decide.

* * *

**A/N: decisions are the worst! sorry for the cliffy but it was getting to long... let me know what you think! review please!**

**this chapter was inspired by one of my favorite songs, when bella realizes that edward had been there this song was playing on my computer**

**:Frozen- by within temtation: i will put a link to it on my profile check it out**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I owm nothing of twilight or its characters I am but a slave to their will!**

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying it so far, lets continue!**

* * *

(Edward POV)

CHAPTER 4

It's so dark here.

I stood facing the wall, my hands spread against it with my head leaning against the hard surface, my phone had been vibrating in my pocket the last fifteen minutes. I was in no mood to talk as I waited for Bella's return. Alice and Esme had headed to Seattle shortly after Carlisle had left to update everyone's Passports with 's, Incase we needed to leave in a hurry.

Emmet was still trying to reassure Rosalie that she was his only love; I knew Rosalie's temper and this would take months of begging and convincing, a laugh rose in my throat as I thought about it.

I pushed off the wall in frustration; it had been nearly two hours since they left. I folded my arms, now leaning against the wall with one foot up on it, and then I head a car turn off the highway and enter the drive.

I straightened up and waited to see her beautiful face as she entered the door, the wait was almost unbearable, then the door opened and Carlisle and Jasper entered but Bella was not behind them. I flew across the room to see if maybe she was just walking at her normal slow speed, She wasn't there, I spun around in a panic.

"Where is Bella Carlisle!.." I said as my eyes widened, my thoughts raced through all the things that could have happened to her, I didn't take the time to read his thoughts and get the answers there.

"We… couldn't stop her Edward" Carlisle said with his back to me in a low voice.

I flashed around Carlisle to meet his eyes, as panic ripped through me.

"Couldn't stop her from what!? Where is she Carlisle?" my voice was becoming stressed, my mind still clouded with horrible images of Bella being tortured.

Jasper put his and on my shoulder, I shrugged it off, becoming more impatient by the second.

Carlisle face was torn "I'm sorry son and held out his hand I looked down at it, opening my hand to him he dropped a little gold ring into my palm. The pain of what I saw, of what she has done made the ring seem to weigh tons, because it made me drop to my knees.

As I stared at the glistening band, I could now hear all Carlisle's thoughts of why this token of my love for her was no longer on her tiny hand.

'_She did it for you, she must think she protecting you Edward'_

"Why did you let her go?" I said as I jerked my head up.

"She left us no choice son" Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my head.

"THAT THING IS STILL AFTER HER CARLISLE!" I growled, jumped to my feet and heading for the door, in a flash Carlisle was blocking my path.

"She is with Charlie, she is safe for now, and I will send Emmett to watch over her for now. We will all take turns, till we figure out what we are dealing with" Carlisle words were meant to be reassuring, but were not to me.

"I will take the first watch" I said as I headed for the door again.

"No Edward, it's to Dangerous for you to be near her right now, just give it a little time. I swear she will be safe" Carlisle voice was pleading

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT CARLISLE, YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE DESPERATION IN HIS THOUGHTS, HIS NEED TO POSSES HER, HIS PULL TO HER IS AS STONG AS MINE, HIS UNPREDIACTABILITLY ONLY PUTS HER IN MORE DANGER!" My voice was loud and alarming to the others.

Jasper tried to calm me. I was far beyond that now, I shot him a dangerous look and he lifted his gift from me.

Emmet entered the room, quickly flanking to Carlisle's side

"whad I miss now, Where's Bella?" Emmet added folding his arms across his chest, his brow raised again in confusion.

Pain shot across my face as I looked down at my mother's ring still resting on my palm.

"Whoa!" Emmet gasped as he looked at the ring in my hand.

"What happened? Why did she return the ring?" Emmett spoke in a quick low tone.

"To protect me" I hissed,

"Emmet I need you to go watch Bella tonight" Carlisle said his hand on Emmett's shoulder

"NO! I'm going" I said my anger building faster.

"Edward Let Emmet go, just till it gets dark. He can watch from the woods when the sun retreats completely you can go, you will have a better chance hiding from this thing in the shadows. Emmet and Jasper can Patrol while you are there, I will call Jacob, he and the Pack can also help, we don't know if he has hunted any other humans, they needed to be warned" Carlisle said looking at all of us.

"Fine, but if you see anything Emmet you call right away, No trying to take care of this thing by yourself that will leave Bella unprotected, we don't now how this vampires mind works, he is very skilled and determined" I said pulling my eyebrows inward.

"You got it Bro"

"And Emmett, I don't want Jacob anywhere near Bella" I said through gritted teeth.

"He wont get with in sniffing distance of my little sis" Emmett smiled turning and bounding out the back door leaping the river with out pausing, Carlisle went straight to his study I could hear him pick up the phone and begin to dial numbers, Jasper was already talking on his cell to Alice no doubt.

I longed for her scent, to hold her, touch her face. I began to feel the anger build again but not toward this loathsome vampire but towards Bella, How could she do this?, how could she make it so easy for him to steal her life?, my life…, she promised me , promised me she wasn't going to do this, Stubborn Child! How could she think she was protecting me, she wasn't, she was destroying me" I thought as I clenched my fists into tights balls at my side, I remembered what I was still holding in my hand and released the pressure before I crushed it, and Placed the ring in my pocket. I dashed to the wall pressing the button and retracted the metal wall and headed upstairs to my room, where I knew he could see me if he was still out there or at least hear me.

I slammed the door and walked to the window

"FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I shouted

"AFRAID!" I taunted

"HA, HA, HA, HA, no not afraid, just…smarter "the voiced whispered invading my thoughts

My eyes searched the forest to try to locate where the sound was coming from.

"What do you want from us?" I said still looking for him.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to" the voice lightly chuckled.

"She is mine "I hissed back

"So naïve" he spoke now in a condescending mocking tone.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT HER" I said as my voice began to shake with anger.

"Hurt her? If I wanted to kill her, trust me she would be a rotting corpse by now… little boy, you arrogant enough to think only you can have her as a pet… I can offer her far better life, one that does not consist of dinning on filthy animals and she will soon learn to love me, you will be but a shadow from her past soon forgotten" the voiced seemed quite pleased and sure of him self.

"If you are so sure, why not make your self known let her choose?" I said in a challenging tone

"Choice's are as unpredictable as the weather young one, you choose her because her blood sings to you, you secretly yearn to taste it, to bath in it, is it so hard to believe there are others who wish to do the same?"The voice became sharp in my ears.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER, I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH HER" I said in a clear loud voice, emphasizing each word as I spoke.

His laughter rang loudly in my ears bringing me to my knees, and then all became silent. I took a few unnecessary breaths waiting for more of his taunting, but no more came.

I felt my emotional flood gate burst open I was suddenly taken over by intense overwhelming emotions, helplessness, fear, rage, bitter sadness and frustration. The weight of all these emotion brought me to my knees.

My fists pounded the floor, then sat back on my calves and let out all the rage, frustration and pain that had filled my body in one loud thunderous cry.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie quickly burst through my door.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle Bellowed. I raised my hand in the air with my palm out to Carlisle stopping him from coming any further

"He's not going to stop until he has her" I said in a defeated voice, leaning forward resting my knuckles on the floor in front of me.

"We WILL stop him Edward" Carlisle said as he finished crossing the room.

"How? how can we fight what we cant see?" I said getting to my feet and turning to face Carlisle.

"We have to leave, he will make his move soon, I have to get Bella out of here" I ran to the dresser in search of my old passport.

"Edward we are stronger together you know this, taking off with Bella only puts you both in danger" Jasper said with his teeth clenched.

" what will you have me do Jasper, wait for him to take her, what would you do if this was Alice that was in trouble, would you sit back hiding in the house, no you would do anything you could to keep her safe" I said narrowing my eyes and looking to his face for an answer.

In that instant his face was an inch from mine

"I would trust my family Edward!" Jasper hissed

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle Screamed, loud enough to break my eye contact with Jasper and make me take a step back, Jasper did the same.

"you think you are the only one who loves Bella, she is part of this family, I lover her as a daughter, as does Esme, no one in this family wants any harm to come to her" Carlisle's voice Had regained the same peaceful tone he normally spoke in. my eyes flickered to Rosalie, her lips parted and her eyes widened. My gaze turned back to Carlisle.

"I'm Sorry Carlisle" I said hanging my head in defeat and shame, my arms fell limp at my sides. Carlisle crossed the room in a blur and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head forward into his chest ashamed of my weakness.

Carlisle released his hold on me and placed his hand on the sides of my head,

"We will do this together, as a family" Carlisle said with a confident smile

"It's getting Dark if you want to go relieve Emmet, you should leave now" Carlisle urged

As I neared the door Rosalie flew at me wrapping her arms around my neck, this I did not expect, her thoughts were flooded with fear. She then released her grip and fled from the room.

I heard her door slam down the hall and looked at Carlisle.

"I will talk to her" he said then motioned for the door

"Let's go Jasper" I nodded then headed down stairs, as I headed out the door I waited for the screaming in my head to start but it was silent. I flew toward Charlie's not really noticing I was leaving jasper behind but I could still hear him a little distance back trying to keep up. There was still no sound screaming in my head, I didn't know whether to feel Relief or fear.

I hurried to the edge of the forest near Bella's house, I could see Emmet now crouched on a branch ten feet off the ground; I leapt and landed next to him.

"Anything" I said in a whisper.

"No nothing" Emmett Shrugged.

The branch shook as Jasper Landed next to me, his eyes surveying the landscape

"Your girl has got some willpower; does she think she's fat?" Emmett spoke through the side of his mouth.

"What do you mean" I asked as an Irritated look crossed my face.

"Charlie has been trying to get her to eat, but she wont, she refuses the food, Says she's not hungry." Emmett said with an expression he wore often, Confusion.

"Oh Bella" I said quietly as my face fell.

"Where is she in the House?" I asked turning to face Emmet

"Her Room, she hasn't left it all day, I don't know how you do it man, if it's this boring while she is awake how can stand to watch her sleep!" Emmett's brow was raised and his tone high pitched.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him off the branch; he did a graceful front flip landing on his feet, turned and smiled at me.

I turned quickly and took a crouched position as I caught a scent, Emmet and Jasper did the same.

The scent wasn't vampire though, it was DOG.

I hopped down from the Branch and waited until Jacob came into view, as he did I noticed Quil and Paul coming to flank his sides.

"Carlisle Called told us what was going on, is she ok?" Jacob said his tone very nonchalant.

"Yes… she's fine" I said trying to restrain myself from ripping off both his arms.

"Did you guys see anything on your way over here" I said reining my anger in further.

"No nothing, Seth and Leah are out patrolling, we have covered a five mile radius in every direction and caught no scent or sight of this vampire, Maybe he left?" Jacob said almost sounding sure of him self.

"No… he is planning, he knows we are protecting her, he will find away around us eventually, that's why we must keep our senses sharp and our wits keen, He will try to divide us, he cant fight numbers this big. I have heard his temperament, he is not patient, he is becoming irrational, unfocused, there in lies our advantage." I said as I turned to look toward Charlie's

"Do you know what he wants with her; I mean does he just want to kill her, what?"Jacob asked as the confusion was present in his brow.

"He wants to own her, posses her body and soul" I said still looking at Charlie's

My head turned back to Jacob with a snap.

"No Jacob there is a big difference there" I said answering Jacobs's thoughts.

"Hmm" he retorted.

"Charlie has gone to bed Edward"Jasper spoke in a hushed tone.

"You and Emmett Help the pack patrol, I haven't heard from him since leaving the house, I don't know what he's doing right now…" I said to Jasper as I turned to leave.

"Wait you can't hear his thoughts bloodsucker, some help you're gonna be!" Jacob spat threw his teeth.

I spun around quickly.

"No…I can only hear him when he wants me to or if he is unfocused, when he lets his emotions cloud his judgment, he is an efficiently good at blocking me" I said as the anger built in my chest.

"Some great protector, she IS better off with me!" Jacob Scoffed.

I crouched as a growl rose in my chest; jasper leaned forward putting his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud "Snap" behind me. I turned abruptly, Emmett had broken of a six foot tree branch and walked toward Jacob stopping only a few feet In front of him, smacking the branch in his hand like it was base ball bat.

"Hey Jacob" he chided, leaning his head to the side and relaxing his shoulders, as I read Emmet's thoughts, a large smile crossed my face.

Emmet took one large stride back and launched the branch into the air with a fierce growl, it flew like a rocket out into the darkness, then looked back to Jacob.

"FETCH!" Emmet shouted in his face, Jacob took a step Back his eyes now narrow slits.

"Disgusting Leech!" he barked at Emmet

Emmett's Smile grew so that you could even see his Wisdom teeth and quickly clicked his teeth together as if biting the air; I heard Jasper let out a laugh he could no longer contain

"Try to make your selves use full and not to get in our way, we will take the north and east, you leeches take the south and west" Jacob hissed then took off

"We should get a dog, I never had a dog!" Emmet laughed

"Yeah I can really see this, a dog catching the tree you launch at it, we'll have our own little pet cemetery, probably not the best idea Emmett" Jasper said patting him on the back.

"We wont be far Edward" Jasper said over his shoulder as he and Emmett darted into the forest.

I looked down the hill at Charlie's It was dark, I walked to the back yard springing over the fence landing on the balls of my feet, with no sound except the rushing air.

I listened for Charlie, I could hear him in his room snoring loudly in a deep sleep, I rounded the house to Bella's window and leaped to the eve, but it was shut and locked, as was the other one I peered in the window she was asleep curled into a ball with no covers her body seemed to shiver.

"Oh Bella" was the only words that could escape my lips, she looked so frail and weak so damb breakable, like a glass Christmas bulb, the slightest amount of pressure and it would burst into a million tiny shards.

I hopped down searching the house for an open or unlocked window, but the only one I found was in Charlie's bedroom, I slipped through stopping at the foot of his bed to look at him, I started to get angry, his snores were so loud he wouldn't hear if Bella needed help, I shook it off. I knew it wasn't Charlie's fault, I continued out of his room to Bella's.

I crept through her door and to her bed, I noticed a plate of food that had not been touched resting on the night table, I sighed a quiet sigh, Then carefully picked up the blankets she had thrown to the floor and placed them gently across her body , She smelled wonderful ,my heart ached to touch her face. But I resisted pulling my hand back, and retreating to my usual position on the chair in the corner of her room. There was a book near the wall laying open face down on the floor, though there were several books laying about the floor, practically a small library. Along with clothing she had simple discarded, she was always in a hurry, which brought a smile to my face.

I watched as she tossed and turned, occasionally calling my name, I wanted so much to hold her in my arms. The night passed to quickly, I would have to leave soon. I loathed the sun, cursing its approach from the east as it ripped away my dark heaven; the pain in my chest engulfed the cold heart that had not beat for almost nine decades. I walked over to the table next to her bed, leaning over her taking in the every ounce of her scent that I could.

"My sun sets and rises with you" I whispered, I stood up slowly reaching in my pocket, I Placed the ring on her table and left.

As I was entering the forest Jasper flew to my side, His face blank of expression

"Carlisle Called Edward he thinks he found out whom this vampire is"…

I flew for home not waiting for Jasper to explain any further, hope filling my chest as I pushed my self faster.

As I entered the door I found them all seated at the big dining table.

"What did you find out Carlisle?" I said as I leaned both hands on the table and searched his thoughts before he could answer this time.

"A rogue member of the guard?" I said looking confused.

"I called Italy today just taking a chance that the volturi sent someone for some treachery they thought we committed once again. I talked to Felix, he knew of nothing that would cause the volturi to return. I told him of the situation we were facing and of the gifts that this particular vampire posse, he immediately spoke the name Aleron, mentioning that he had traveled with them as a member of the guard when they came to take care of the newborns. But he had not joined them on the return trip home, they had assumed he had gone hunting and would join them in Italy at a later time. He is well respected there so they gave no notice to his extended absence. Felix also mentioned he has a will power to match our own, and he loves to play mind games with his victims" Carlisle just lowered eyes and shook his head .

"Are they sending someone for him" as my eyes flickered behind me as Jasper entered the room and took the seat next to Alice, she immediately began catch him up on what he'd missed in the conversation.

"No Edward" Carlisle continued "they are not going to help, Aleron has broke no rules, they simply see it as fight at the dinner table. Bella means nothing to them, Aleron holds seniority, precedence over Bella's life, and they're not going to intercede"

I pushed off the table as all the hope that had built inside me vanished.

"So we are no better off then we were before!" I said as I grabbed the vase full of flowers throwing it across the room and watching it smash against the far wall into a shower of glittery splinters.

"No Edward we have learned a lot about Aleron, that will help us better know his mind, this is another advantage" Carlisle spoke with the same hope I had had only moments ago.

" We now know he has two gifts, of which we have already seen, but Felix told me his mind ability has a limited range only a short distance and he can only focus on one target at a time, but its his second defensive ability which allows him to get as close as he does, and also makes it easy for him to hide, since its impossible to pinpoint his location, Alice had been trying to get a better look at him, his thoughts started to slow. She caught bits and pieces but nothing that would suggest a location, but then he vanished completely, she cant find him anywhere, it appears as though he has left."

"That's what he wants us to think, so we will let our guard down, maybe he's not as smart as I was giving him credit for or he thinks us very stupid" I said with annoyance ringing though my voice.

Esme stood up from the table and walked to me placing her soft hands on my face. Her eyes filled with the most sincere love and concern for me.

"Edward when was the last time you hunted" as she peered into my eyes.

"I'm fine there is more important matters at hand"

"Edward you need to keep your strength up if you want to be able to protect Bella, go with Carlisle he needs to hunt as well" Esme's voice was so soothing I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ok" I said as I leaned forward kissing her on the forehead. Carlisle bagged nearly as many as I had which was not like him. I don't know if it was more of a competition for him to day or if he was storing up for the winter, I laughed as it looked like while he was trying to take down a rather large Elk that he was riding it instead, I hadn't laughed in so long it seemed an odd sound.

We raced back to the house, letting him enter it first, as we walked in the front room I noticed everyone standing around Alice, her expression blank.

"How long has she been like this" I asked as my body tensed

Just as you walked in, "Alice what do you see" Jasper shook her shoulders.

Alice remained frozen then spoke in a loud tone "BELLA NO" I flew over to Alice placing my hands on her face "Alice what is it, "ALICE" I screamed this time she blinked twice.

"Edward, she's leaving, Charlie doesn't know, she's already outside, she's getting in a cab"

"Where is she going Alice?" her mind seemed overpowered with fear as I raced through her thoughts.

"The airport" I gasped

"You can beat her Edward if you run, we will be behind you, GO NOW!" she screamed.

I raced toward the airport as fast as I could, my thoughts screaming "Bella love don't do this!" wishing she could hear me, willing her to hear me. When I finally reached the outskirts of Port Angeles my anxiety only grew having to move at such a slow pace, a human pace. It felt like it had taken me hours to get there. I searched the faces of people around me to see if anyone had seen her. I ran inside I knew there was no way she had made it before me, I studied face after face franticly searching for some hint of her beautiful features, as the minutes past there was still no sign of her, panic rippled through me, what if she had changed her mind about coming here and went to a train station. My head whipping from side to side from face to face, minutes passed by and still nothing. Then there it was in the face a middle aged man, who was wishing he was 20 years younger. My head shot around from left to right and there she was, her dark hair falling at her shoulder, her arm in a sling, sunglasses' rested on the faded bruise on her cheek.

I walked toward her, her back to me. she was now only inches from my grasp I leaned forward and whispered" were you really not going to say goodbye Bella" I said hoping she didn't hear the break in my heart , but she didn't move, didn't turn, didn't answer.

"Tell me goodbye Bella" my voice became low and harsh, her scent was making it difficult to concentrate.

She still did not turn "If you love me, you will tell me good bye"my voice became louder.

"I can't she " her voice was shaky and broke as she said the words, then took off running across the airport it only took me a second to catch her from behind, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close

"Please Edward you have to let me go" I could feel her tears hit my arms. I held her even closer.

"Never, never Bella" I said as I pressed my head next to hers, and clenched my eyes shut tight. I took a deep breath, I could finally breathe, and I could feel my heart beat beneath her chest, I was alive again.

"Edward please don't you understand, this is all I can do for you" her voice grew soft and angelic, but her words felt like a dagger sharp and painful.

"For me? " I said releasing my hands and taking a step back "You would steel my soul, leaving me to rot in hell for eternity, that is your last gift to me?"

She spun around pulling off the sunglasses; her eyes were red and swollen, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Edward your love for me is going to get you killed and you don't seem to care, but I do, I wont let you risk you life again" she said lifting her left hand and there placed securely on her finger was my mothers ring.

"Why did you come?, do you know what could have happened to you?…" her eyes searching mine for an answer.

"I will always come for you Bella" I said taking a step forward, she took a step back, as I advanced forward again she began to retreat further stopping only when she had backed herself into a corner.

"Edward it's not safe for you to be near me, that's why I have to go, it's the only way. I now understand the reason you left me before and I don't blame you, you were trying to protect me. And I'm going to do the same." The pain in her voice and face was unmistakable and unsettling.

I flew across the room quicker then I should have, not caring to see if anyone had noticed. I placed my hands on either side of her blocker her exit.

"Bella I don't need you to protect me in not the one in danger, he doesn't want me, he wants you. Why are you making this so easy for him Bella? Why can't you understand what you mean to me? what do I have to do?" I said grabbing hold of the sides of her face, her skin so soft and warm. Not standing it another minute I crushed my lips against her pouting mouth, drinking in every moment our lips were pressed together, a thirst that could never be satisfied. I would never stop wanting more, my throat burned like never before. I embraced it, all of it.

She dropped the sunglasses to the floor and reaching her hand around the back of my neck she pulled herself tight to my body. She seemed to suddenly change her mind and tried to pull herself back. I reluctantly released only my lips feeling her hesitation, pulling my head back a few inches to see her eyes.

"Edward I can't…" she paused staring into my eyes

"Well I can!" I said with a smile as I pressed my lips to hers again.

"Ugh… this could take awhile" I heard a voice say, I shook my head as I turned to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper standing against the far wall. I couldn't help but smile at my rather dysfunctional looking family. I turned my attention back to Bella; her cheeks had filled with blood. I ran the back of my fingers across the blushing cheek as she stared at the floor. I ran one finger under her chin and raised her face to meet mine.

"So what's it going to be love, do we stay or do we go"

"Tell me we have a chance of winning, Edward; tell me we will both come out standing in the end." Desperation flooded across her expression.

"As long as we are together love, we have already won, don't you see Bella; he wants to separate us, to drive us apart. He knows nothing of our bond. Bella He will never know a love like ours, that's why he picked you. For a vampire to love a human so deeply is a riddle to him, a mystery he must solve, he simply wants what I have. He wants you to love him, to teach him what you have taught me, its actually quite simple Bell, its Envy not love that drives him, that why he can never win." I picked up her sunglasses off the floor and held out my hand to her, she looked from me to my family and placed her hand in mine.

We walked toward the others, Alice bound over throwing her arms around Bella and kissed her on the cheek "ya know you shouldn't scare us like that Bella, and that wasn't nice, trying to block me with all those Nursery rhymes, I have been singing BA, BA black sheep in my head ALL DAY she giggled and skipped to Jaspers side.

Emmett was next to greet us, squeezing between us he put his arm around Bella " I just wanted to thank you personally for the great service you have done this family by sticking around, he would have been one miserable bastard had you left, in turn making us all miserable. Keep that in mind if you plan on trying to make a break for it again." He turned to me and I could have sworn he read my thoughts, as He was able to duck before my hand made contact with the back of his head.

Rose gave us both an approving smile as she nodded holding Emmett's hand and walked toward the exit. Carlisle and Esme were outside leaning against the car, but when she saw Bella emerge through the sliding doors she also flew to her throwing her arms gently around Bella, telling her how she was never to do this again. Bella nodded her head several times. Carlisle told her the same as he rubbed his hand on Bella's back.

I took Bella's hand in mine again and whispered "Let's go home"

* * *

**A/N:well there ya have it Bella stayed but with the lack of reviews im not not sure if I should keep posting chapters so please let me know what you think and if I should continue I have more written but wont publish till I know you want to hear more so let me know please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters (if only!)**

**A/N: HI!....ok so on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**( Bella POV) ****Chapter five**

Can you see me now?

I turned my head as I heard tires screeching , I heard Emmet scream Edwards name then stick up his middle finger through the sun roof, as he sped away, Edward just shook his head," why couldn't that bear have started at his head! Saved us all a head ache" Edward exclaimed in a playful tone.

I climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car with Edward right behind me; He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned my head to his shoulder letting my whole body relax into him. "I'm sorry" I whispered knowing he could hear me, He breathed heavily then kissed the top of my head, his breath was so sweet as it rushed over my face.

"Bella" Edwards voice sounded confused, I looked up at him, and his eyes were full of compassion and confusion.

"I'm not angry with you love," he brushed his fingers against my lips." but promise you will never try to take my heart away from me again." He said as he placed his hand over my heart.

I cringed as I pulled my body closer to his, his smooth marble chest was soothing and comforting, I could have stayed like that for the rest of my life. As we headed back to forks a thought shot through me like a bolt of lightning, I sat straight up startling Edward, and causing Carlisle and Esme to turn there heads quickly.

"Oh crap Charlie!" I said with slight hint of panic!.

"What is it Bella?" Esme spoke with a concerned look crossing her face. I looked from Esme to Edward and slumped back in the seat, and took a deep breath. Leaning slowly forward I asked Carlisle to take me to Charlie's. Edwards face fell, but he quickly composed himself thinking I had not see that his demeanor had faltered.

"I have to speak with Charlie, I just don't know how I'm going to fix this, I have made such a mess of everything." Esme reached her hand back across the seat and caressed my face with her cold hand.

"Bella it will be fine, you haven't done anything wrong sweetheart" she said as she smiled, it made me ache for my mother.

"You don't understand" I said as I sat back against the seat now hugging the door and staring out the window.

"I lied to him" I said with shame in my voice "and now I don't know how to fix it". Edward scooted closer to me.

"What do you mean lied, what did you lie to him about Bella?" Edward repeating my words only made them all that more painful.

"When I called him from the Carlisle's office I told him…" I was sure I wasn't going to be able to repeat the rest, but they deserved to know what a horrible person I was. My eyes began to fill with water once again.

"Bella…" Edward said using a forgiving tone that made me even feel worse if that was possible.

"Edward please don't… I told him I didn't think you were ready for this kind of commitment and that you were acting like you didn't wanted to be with me that long, and that I wasn't sure I loved you enough to marry you. And that it was best that we took the time apart to figure out what we wanted" I turned to Edward quickly, not really wanting to look at him, but I had to know what he was thinking, he was so quiet.

His face was vacant of expression; he just stared at me like a statue. Then he spoke softly.

"Do you believe anything you told him? do you believe I don't love you enough to give you my life?"

"No… I know you love me Edward" I raised my hand to his face now looking directly into his beautiful golden eyes." I needed a way out that Charlie would believe, so I used many of his own words he had told me before." My voice began to shake as Edward looked to the floor "Please Edward tell me you believe me" my words seem almost begging.

He looked up and a small grin crossed his "Tell me you love me" his tone questioning. I ran my finger through his perfect hair "I love you, I will always love for as long as you live" Which was going to be an awful long time. His eyes brightened as did his smile "well that's all I needed to know" and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

We pulled in front of Charlie's moments later, he wasn't home yet which was a blessing it gave me time to do damage control before he got home. Edward helped me from the car I walked around to Esme's window and hugged her, her smooth hands touched my face once again sending shivers down my spine. I smiled at Carlisle thanking him for being there. Then I straightened up and looked at Edward he was smiling so peacefully,

"I will see you tonight then" I said with a smiled, his face immediately fell

"I'm not leaving you Bella, Nothing has changed" there was a fierce look in his eyes.

"Exactly Edward nothing has changed, he's still out there, I cant stop you from coming tonight but I need to deal with Charlie, he will be home soon. I will be fine you can send Jasper or Emmett or Alice to watch from a distance but I have a lot of explaining to do so please" I looked past him to Carlisle and Esme who were still behind him. Carlisle got out of the car and stood beside Edward. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Emmett's on his way, he's bringing Alice with him" Carlisle said with a reassuring smile. I could see Edward's body tense and his fists ball at the anger and irritation at the lack of faith he felt Carlisle had bestowed upon him.

"Carlisle I am more then capable of watching over Bella!" Edwards look was defiant.

"Edward I was not implying anything about you ability, but Bella's right, he is still out there, and we don't know what he is planning, for you or Bella. You will be of no help to her if he attacks you again, I'm not asking you to stay away, you can come back tonight, you can move quickly though the shadows. It might give you some better coverage. Please son…" Carlisle voice was so patient and convincing. He made me feel at ease.

Edward didn't admit it, but he knew Carlisle was right. He took a large breath and let it out, he wrapped his arms around me, round one to you he whispered in my ear, then kissed it, saying "tonight then" He smiled as he saw goose bumps that covered my arms.

As he turned to get back in the car I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck and pressing my lips to his ear I whispered back "I love you" he began to reach for me but I backed away quickly grinning at him and shook my finger, his hands dropped to his sides and rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back as if asking God a question.

I smiled once more and headed in the house, I ran in the house shutting the door behind me and leaned against it, for the first time all day my heart felt full almost over flowing. there are no words that I could think of that would adequately define how I felt at this moment.

As I stood there basking in my thoughts one I didn't want to think about popped in my head bringing me back to reality _"Charlie would be home soon"_ I still hadn't gone grocery shopping. I honestly did have a hard time driving, I didn't want to do this but I didn't have a choice. I opened the back door walking to the back fence.

"Alice!" I whispered loudly, I knew she could hear me, Carlisle said she would be with Emmett. I was hoping they were nearby. After a minute I heard a soft laugh.

"Yes" he voice rang out but I couldn't see her, I searched the trees then with a shocked expression on my face, she peeked her head around a tree that was only a few feet away. She smiled showing her brilliantly white teeth.

"What's up Bella I'm kinda on the job?" She winked.

"How would you like a more hands on position" I smirked.

"What does this job in tell?" she looked at me through the side of her face still smiling.

"Well it's a difficult job but it in tells saving my butt again today!" I said to add a little intrigue and mystery, her eyes lit up.

"Really! what is it?" he voice shrilled with excitement.

"I need you to take me to the store" Suddenly laughter roared from deep in the woods. Alice's face wrinkled in disgust!

"That's the big adventure Bella! "She said tilting her head to the side.

"I told Charlie I was going to do it this morning when he called the cab for me.

"I was wondering how you did that little trick?" she smirked.

She froze for a minute which sent an alarm down my spine, she blinked a couple of time and smiled again and I relaxed.

"Bella could you move three or four feet to the left now please" she said as she rolled her eyes and began to count down. 5, 4,3,2,1 then she moved so quick it blurred my vision she moved only a few feet from me on the other side of the fence. All of a sudden there was a loud "SMACK" it startled me, I ran and peered over the fence, where Alice was standing only moment before there was a huge glob of mud that cracked two of the boards.

"DAMIT!" I heard a voice shout from some place back in the woods.

"When is he ever going to learn" she said rolling her eyes" After Forty years of this, you think he would give up, but I have to admire his persistence." She giggled

"So let's get this show in the road shall we" as she leaped gracefully over the fence and darted to my truck. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile.

I wished I could say she was a better driver then Edward, but my trucked groaned as she whipped around the corners. I knew instantly why they created those little handles in all cars, it was like they knew the Cullen's.

I shopped as fast as I could only picking up the essentials, that I knew would be easy for Charlie and make as little mess as possible.

We got back to Charlie's in no time, _literally._ Alice helped me put up the groceries, started chili cooking and, even took time to arrange a bouquet of a flowers, she had picked up in the floral shop in the store. I couldn't deny Alice the chance to spruce up what she called," an unimaginative dungeon." The way she danced around the house made me envious, she was so delicate with everything she did, perfection was in her blood so to speak I laughed to myself at the irony.

"Oh Charlie's coming" she said in a squeaky high pitched voice that still sounded like an angel.

"Thanks Alice, for everything" I said hugging her tightly.

"No problem she winked and if you want me and Esme to come really do something here just let us know, we will call it birthday gift for Charlie, when is his birthday any way? She said as she skipped to the back door.

"It was two months ago" I said as I walked her to the door.

"oh thanks for the heads up Bella" she said my name with irritation, "well I will see you later " she winked again and crouched springing in the air landing on the top of the fence did a pirouette and floated gracefully to the ground "SHOW OFF!" I shouted to her as she raced through the trees to find Emmett.

I could hear Charlie's cruiser entering the drive way, I ran back in the house, and up the stairs to his room erasing the message I had wrote on his mirror only leaving the I LOVE YOU, hoping that might soften him for the conversation we were going to have tonight.

I heard him open the front door, and flew out of his room, almost tripping on the clothes he left laying around. I walked down the stairs still trying to figure what mood I was going to portray. I mean as far as Charlie knew Edward was out of my life, my heart twitched with pain again at that thought.

Charlie's smile greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bells, how was your day" as began fidgeting with his gun belt, then took it off and set it on a small table in the hall.

"It was ok" I tried to sound casual.

"Smells great, what's cooking" he said as he wandered into the kitchen, and lifted the lid on the large pan on the stove.

"Its chili, your favorite right?" I said as I tried to remember some of the few memories I had of Charlie. I wandered around the kitchen think of how I was going to start off the conversation about Edward. Charlie went upstairs and changed out of his uniform as was his usual routine, I heard a muffled laugh coming from upstairs followed by an I love you too.

Charlie ate two big bowls of chili before pushing a half eat third bowl away and rubbed his hands over his belly.

"That was great Bells" he said as he smiled using a napkin to wipe the evidence for his mustache. Now was my chance, but my mind suddenly went completely blank. Get it together Bella I told my self.

"Um dad can we talk" I was biting my bottom lip, so hard I began to taste blood I quickly released it. I watched as his mood seemed to alter as soon as I said the words.

"What's up?" he said as his eyebrows furrowed and the corner of his mouth curled up as though he had a sudden pain. My stomach was doing summersaults, where to start I thought, at the beginning I guessed the truth in a lie. I took a deep breath.

"I lied to you dad…" Charlie's expression immediately changed as he leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

"About what" his tone was wary.

"About me and Edward, I told you he wasn't ready for this and that I didn't think he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives, It wasn't him dad, he loves me more then you could ever imagine. They all do, his whole family (with maybe one exception)" I thought to my self.

"What made you change your mind then and call off the wedding Bella?"Relief and concern filled his voice, as he said the words "called off". He leaned forward, now placing his hands together on the table.

"I didn't think I deserved him dad, he is perfect in so many ways and I didn't think I could live up to that, in the end it was my own self doubt that made me run from him. But I love him more then my own life dad" I said as I reached across the table and put my hand on Charlie's.

He gave a large sigh as he looked at the ring placed back on my finger.

"Bella I still don't think this is a good idea, you're still so young, you haven't lived enough to know what you want. Why don't you just take this break, and see other people, there are more out side forks. " He said then pursed his lips together tightly.

I got up from my chair and walked to behind the chair Charlie was sitting in I placed my arm around his neck.

"Dad there is no one else for me ever, I will never love anyone the way I love Edward. I love you dad and I'm sorry I lied to you and my self, but all I want in this world in Edward and I wish you would accept that. I need you to except it" I kissed the side of his head. He slowly reached up and patted my arm with his hand.

"If this is what you truly want Bella, if he truly makes you happy that's all I want for you" he turned his head and kissed my cheek.

Charlie got up from his chair, and smiled warmly, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Well games about to start" he said kissing me once more on the top of my head; Charlie wasn't one for showing great emotion. I cleaned up the kitchen best I could, told Charlie goodnight and headed up stairs. I knew Edward would be coming soon.

The sun was just beginning to set. I threw on some sweats and a sleeveless T-Shirt and pulled my hair into a pony tail, then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I reached into the shelf to retrieve a small towel to dry my mouth.

"ouch" I recoiled my hand as a pair of scissors fell from the shelf, I had forgotten I stuck there. I looked down to see blood begin dripping from the side of a deep slice in my finger. As I stared at the blood, the room began to spin. I quickly reached for something to cover the blood with, but my knees were beginning to buckle beneath me. The smell of the blood was making my stomach turn fiercely. I grabbed the sink to steady myself and lowered my self to my knees leaving my hand in the sink.

I tried to look up to turn the faucet on, to wash the blood away, but I had gotten blood all over the sink and the sight made me almost lose what ever contents my stomach contained and that was all she wrote the room went dark.

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring into the most beautiful face I had ever seen, I couldn't help but smile. Then shot myself back the present looking around the room, it was dark out now and I was on my bed.

"What happened" I said as turned back to Edward

"I think you fainted, there was so much blood Bella, I almost ran you to the hospital" His face was contorted like he was in pain. My mind flashed back to the bathroom scene from earlier and then quickly looked to my hand, my finger was neatly wrapped with gauze and taped.

"Edward I'm sorry I… should have been more…" he pressed his finger to my lips, then lifted my hand and softly kissed my finger before putting my hand to his cheek closing his eyes.

His cold skin felt good against my hand, I so wished I had the use of my other arm.

"You see I can't leave you alone for one second" he said as brushed some lose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Was it hard for you... I mean…you know" my eyes flickered to the left and right.

"Seeing your blood or being so close to it?" he grinned, then his face became serious. He raised him self from my bed and walked to the window leaning against the wall with his back to me.

"Edward" I whispered, not sure if I should approach him.

"I was scared Bella, I don't know if it was that I couldn't get the bleeding to stop or… if I even wanted it to. It was a lot harder then it should have been, it was like the first day all over again. You were lying there so helpless in my arms it would have been so easy Bella" I watched as his body became ridged as he cringed.

"Tell me you love me Edward" his body released the tension and he turned slowly to look at me, his face was covered in tormented agony.

Before I could blink he was at my side with his hand wrapped around my face and his lips pressed tightly against mine stealing my breath, he pulled his head away abruptly staring deep in to my eyes.

"I love you, I have always loved you. You are my past, my present, and my future." His face shined without an ounce of uncertainty as he spoke.

"Then that's all I need to know" I pulled his lips to mine the passion that burned between us was at that moment was indefinable, his kiss was so intense it enveloped my whole body. His mood seemed to suddenly change, then by some instant force driving us a part he flew across the room almost making me lose my balance. I steadied my self and looked at him.

"Does nothing scare you Bella?" he said with anger in his voice. "I just told you I could have killed you tonight, and you don't seem care… to have any sense of self preservation, do you want to die" he hissed

His attitude about my state of mind sent waves of anger pulsing through my body. I got up and began slipping my shoes on.

"What are you doing?" he said sharply

"Wait here" I snapped and walked out of the room and down the stairs, Charlie was lying on the couch.

"Dad I'm gonna get some air I will be back soon" I threw my jacket on.

"Bella its ten O'clock" Charlie looked alarmed

"I wont be far, I just need some air' I said trying to sound as calm as possible, through my irritation.

"Well take you pepper spray"

"Fine" I said, I reached the drawer in the hall and pulled out a small green can waving it at him, he grinned and turned his attention back to what ever he had been watching.

I stepped out the front door and began to walk briskly down the side walk.

"Bella!" Edward voice still had an edginess in it "what do you think you are doing? you know it's not safe for you out here" his voice followed close behind me.

"Well Edward evidently I'm not safe anywhere or with anyone, because I'm to stupid to follow YOUR! Idea of what my instincts should be!" I said as I kept walking, I could hear that his foot steps had halted behind me. The next second he was standing directly in front of me inches from my face, his eyes were narrowed. I took a step back to get a better look at him.

"Why are you behaving like a child" his voice rough and impatient. My eyes widened and fury burned in them now. I was wishing that I had remembered to grab Charlie's bat when I left.

In seeing my reaction to his words Edward's eyes softened, "Bella…if something happens to you when I'm not there" his words were gentle now, as he took a step toward me, I took a step back.

"I can't do this anymore, Edward" my voice began to crack. He froze like a statue as I took off around him and headed for the forest. I stopped only to catch my breath, the rain began to fall softly I hadn't paid attention to were I was going, when I took the time to look around, the only thing I noticed was just that it was pitch black in every direction.

I could feel Edward watching me, but he wasn't talking,

"You think I don't see how it hurts you just to be around me everyday, the way that you are extra gentle when you touch me, or kiss me, or how I notice that you hold your breath when I stand to close. Or when ever I hurt myself with some clumsy stunt you take on as your own." I said as I pulled my jacket off. Throwing it as far as I could and let the freezing rain fall on my face, it mix with my tears as they fell to the forest floor.

"Was that your fault" I shouted, as I continued to walk

"Bella?" he said as he appeared several feet behind me, I turned around looking at him, I slipped my shoes off and picked them up throwing them into the trees.

"How about that, huh, was that your fault" I said my anger and frustration continuing to drive me back.

"Bella what are you doing" his tone was alarmed,

I yanked my sweats down kicking them off my feet.

"There Edward that MUST be you fault!" the cold was unforgiving and stinging, but I could feel nothing my body was numb from any sensation other then anger, I ripped the tie from my hair letting my wet hair fall to my shoulders, throwing it at Edward this time and turning my back to him.

"You want all the blame Edward, take it!"

"Bella stop it!" he shouted, as he whipped me around to face him, my eyes overflowing with tears, He pulled my hard into his stone body.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he kept repeating in my ear, his voice sounded full of tears as well.

"Stop Edward, Stop apologizing" I struggled with every bit of strength I could muster, he loosened his grip and I pulled away " Stop making me feel like I have no control over my life, like everything I do is somehow your fault, like I make loving me hard "I said pounding my fist to my heart.

"I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't take care of your self, I'm sorry, Bella loving you is like breathing you make it so easy" he inched closer to me "If something happened to you this world would mean nothing to me, there would be nothing to hold me here, don't you understand I am alive because of you."

His tone was so sincere, my senses began to return at that point my body could not longer handle the elements of the outside, my weak knees buckled I felt my self begin to fall Edward caught me before I hit the ground I was suddenly so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Bella…" Edward's voice seemed to be a million miles away and everything got dark.

Suddenly I could hear voices, I heard Carlisle and Esme, it sounded like whispering. My eyes began to flutter open; Esme was softly stoking my hair.

"You're awake" she said softly

"WWherre aam I?" I said still trying to focus.

"Your at our home, Edward brought you here last night, you were very sick" she said still stroking my hair. I searched the as the room came into focus, Edward was standing against the wall only a couple of feet from me with his arms folded and his fist to his mouth.

"She don't look good man, is she supposed to be that color"

"Shut up Emmett" I heard Edward growl.

"Edward " my voice sounded almost nonexistent, he was there in an instant. His eyes looked so sad, I tried to lift my hand to touch his face but I couldn't I had no strength at all.

"I'm here Bella, you're gonna be fine, you just got a little to cold, but we will have you warmed up in no time, and you can fight with me some more" he smiled shyly.

"Emmett, Esme, Edward can you excuse us for a minute I need to draw her blood" Carlisle said softly

"You got it" Emmett said springing from the room.

"I will be back to check on you" Esme said sweetly running her finger over my hair once more before leaving the room.

"Edward"Carlisle chided.

'No I'm not leaving" Edward said not looking way from me.

"CCharliee, I nneed to c-call Charlie" my voice was getting stronger.

"Esme called him last night he knows you're here, she told him Alice had found you walking and picked you up and invited you over to watch a movie and you had fallen asleep" Edwards voice was mournful.

I felt a sharp pinch and went to turn my head but Edward stopped me, holding my face.

"Blood remember" he smirked; I couldn't help but smile at him as my body shivered.

"EEdwarrrd I'm ssorrry forr hhow I acctedd lastt nnight"

"Don't Bella, you were right to be angry with me, I tend to be a little over protective and under different circumstances the strip show may have held more fascination for me" he smiled now showing his perfect teeth.

Blood filled my face and I winced at the thought of what I must have looked like to him. Why was I so hell bent on proving him right at every turn, I did act like a child last night.

"How are you feeling" Carlisle said as he tucked the little vile away in his pocket.

"I'm ook, justt ccoold" my teeth chattered, as my whole body was shivering so hard my body began to ache. My mind could think of nothing but of how cold I was.

Edward bent over and kissed my forehead. "You will be warm soon, Carlisle can you do anything about the shaking?" Edward asked with a pleading tone.

"It's her body natural reaction to the cold; her body is trying to heat itself. I will send Alice and Rosalie to get more blankets from town." Carlisle's voice was distant.

Of course Vampires didn't need blankets I thought to my self. At that moment I wished I had been I was so tired but the shaking kept me from being able to fall asleep, through chattering teeth I spoke to Edward.

"ttell me yyoouu love mme"

His face shot down to mine resting his forehead on mine " I love you, more then anything in this whole world Bella" as I looked up, his eyes were closed tightly.

Carlisle re-entered the room with something in his hand "Bella I'm going to give you something to help you relax, it will also help with the pain" Carlisle held up a small cylinder shaped object.

Great another needle! He pulled the cover down momentarily and shoved the needle into my hip.

I gasped loudly, Edwards eyes were focused on mine, but his body became rigid and winced as though it was him getting stuck the needle instead of me. It was over in an instant and I smiled at Edward letting him know I was fine. He smiled back it didn't take long for my body to relax enough to sleep.

The blackness engulfed me quickly only to be lightened by Edwards face he was standing in our meadow, his stone features were breathtaking, his chiseled face had no expression is was as though he wasn't aware I was there although I was only standing ten feet from him, then his face seemed to change, his head bowed as his eyes narrowed. His eyebrows arched inward and he pulled back his lips exposing his teeth.

He was looking directly at me I took a step back calling his name, his body slowly crouched in an lunging position. "Edward" I said still walking backwards. He sprang sending us both flying back several feet, landing roughly on top of me and pinning me to ground. I tried to scream but I had no voice, I felt his teeth rip through the skin beneath my ear with a horrible growling sound. I tried to struggle but the pain was excruciating and he seemed to be trying to go deeper. I could feel my body begin to grow cold he wasn't stopping he was going to take every last bit of my life force.

"Bella! Love wake up!" Edward shouted.

"Carlisle she's burning up… Bella love, come on baby wake up!" There was panic and horror in Edwards's voice. I knew I was awake but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Edward move!" I heard Carlisle shout, he shoved something in my ear that made a beeping noise.

"One hundred and five… Alice! Fill the bath quickly Edward take her to the bath room. "Carlisle's voice now sounded panicked as well, why couldn't I open my eyes. I felt my limp body being lifted in the air then lowered in to a tub full of icy water I screamed with no sound.

"Carlisle, why isn't she waking up!" I head Edward say, His voice was so panic stricken. I wanted to tell him it was ok, but I could think of anything but the stinging pain. I don't know how long it lasted it seemed like and eternity.

I felt someone lift me from the cold water and place me back on what I felt was a bed again. I tried desperately to open my eyes, but nothing was happening.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me" Edwards voice was full of so much sadness. I cursed at my self for not being able to touch him to let him know I could hear him.

"Bella I have to keep your fever down, I'm going to lay with you." I felt my body being positioned against his; I felt his cold bare marble chest against my naked back. One of his arms were draped over my lower body, the other held me across the shoulders. His touch felt incredible against my hot skin, I felt myself slip back into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter took a long time to edit I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions or if anything confuses you let me know please...please review! I would love to know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twighlight or any of its charaters**

**A/N: i had alot of fun writing this chapter we get to see a little more of the charaters involed... carry on!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hello it's me.**

I didn't dream this time, which I was thankful for, but I could hear sounds around me again, they were low and mumbled.

"Her fever isn't as high as it was, why isn't she waking up?" I heard someone whisper, I knew it was Edward. I could still feel his cool body behind me and his arms still around me. I could also hear Carlisle now "give it time Edward all her vitals are excellent."

I wanted so much to tell him I was ok, give him some sign, I tried again to reach up to touch his hand. I suddenly felt my hand move, He tensed suddenly.

"Bella!" he said quickly backing away slightly to let me lay on my back, he laid one hand on my face as I opened my eyes.

His smile was so wide; I could see both rows of beautiful white teeth. I lifted my hand to his face; he lifted his as well holding mine firmly in place against his cheek.

"Bell love, your awake" He whispered, the sweet smell of his breath engulfed my face.

I was having a hard time focusing, his intoxicating scent wasn't helping. How long had I slept?

"I'm thirsty" was all I could say, I saw Edward look to Carlisle with a pleasing smile. As he sat up, the silk from the sheets rippled off his bare chest almost stealing my breath. Every muscle on his chest and arms we remarkable defined, as though a sculptor had spent years of work and precision on every inch of his upper body.

I watched as he picked a white button down shirt off the floor and throw his chiseled arms through, I could feel my face fill with blood when he caught me staring. I quickly changed the direction of my stare. He bent down and using one finger raised my face to his, he smiled brightly and glanced downward at me, then back to my eyes still smiling. I looked down to see I wasn't wearing any clothes, my eyes widened as I pulled the sheet over my head.

I felt him sit back on the bed and pulled the sheet from my head "don't you dare hide that beautiful face" then pressed his lips to mine. I felt my body instantly heat up but not from the fever, Edward sat up again finishing buttoning his shirt and left the room.

Carlisle rounded the bed as soon as Edward left.

"So Bella how do you feel?" he said as he touched my forehead, his hand felt wonderful against my warm head.

"Um ok I guess" I said except that now it felt like I had been doing palates all night long, with out stretching first, my whole body ached.

"well your fever is down, but not where it should be. I took the liberty of casting your arm while you were sleeping, I hope you don't mind." he grinned, I looked down to see a white cast stretching from the top of my arm to my wrist. Alice had already signed it "**GET WELL SOON, LOVE ALICE**".

Edward had returned holding a pitcher of water, a glass in one hand and clothes in the other. Maybe he could read my mind after all; he set everything down on the dresser. He turned to looked at Carlisle, who was already headed for the door.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you" Carlisle smiled as he nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Edward walked around the bed now hold a glass of water, I began to struggle as I tried to sit up, my strength had not really returned. With one hand on my back, Edwards helped me to sit as I clutched the sheet to my bare chest. He handed me the water with a sinister smile on his face, I felt my face flush.

"It's good to see color in your cheeks again, I have missed it." Edward said as he sat on the bed next to me, he stroked my face with the back side of his fingers. I drank the whole glass in seconds trying to douse the flame in my face. The room began to spin and I started to drop the glass Edward caught it before it hit the bed.

"Whoa" I said falling back on the pillow.

"Bella!" Edward sprang forward which vividly reminded me of my dream; I unintentionally flinched when he touched my neck to catch me as I fell back on the pillow. He removed his hand and put it next to the pillow; I saw his eyebrows come together in confusion at the way he had seen me react to his touch.

"I'm ok, I just got light headed, you do that to me. "I tried to smile to reassure him I was fine, he continued to stare into my eyes.

"What?" I said as I stared back into his face, trying to give an innocent expression to sooth his confused one.

With out a word he got up, and walked to the dresser, and brought the clothes to me the clothes Alice gave him for me. I knew they weren't mine they were to new looking.

"What Edward, what's wrong" I repeated almost demanding he answer, Now trying to pull myself up to a seated position again.

"Here get dressed, you look cold" He said as he helped me up again and stood at the end of the bed.

"Well I think I may need help" I said raising one eyebrow, trying to lighten his sudden deteriorated mood.

"I will send Alice in" he said, but before I could give him a rebuttal he was out the door, closing it behind him.

I sat there is shock for a moment before the door reopened, and Alice came through with a smile and a cordless phone. As Alice helped me with my clothes, my mind wandered to what Edwards's problem had been.

"You better call Charlie; before he thinks we have held you hostage" she giggled.

"I will, soon" I said giving a heavy sigh.

Alice must have sensed something.

"You talk in your sleep Bella, did you know that?" her voice was not as vibrant as it normally was.

"Yes, what did I say?" my pulse began to quicken.

"I don't know? I couldn't really understand you" she was whispering now, though we were the only two people in the room, she smiled briefly.

"you look much better" her smile got brighter as she helped me back under the covers, and propped the pillows behind me so I could sit comfortable, she looked to the door then back to me. "Edward's coming I will see you later Bella"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, "oh you are warm" she said and sprang from the room, Edward entered moments later shutting the door behind him. He wore a fake smile I had seen several time when he was trying to hide something from me.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong" I said, irritation starting to build inside me.

He came and sat at my side, still trying to hold his smile. He put his hand up and very slowly, as though looking for permission to touch me and laid his hand on my forehead. His eyebrows came together and he suddenly looked worried again, he started to get up but I grabbed his hand.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong" I spoke as gentle as I could. I could see he was hesitating.

"Please" I pleaded.

"The other night…" he started but stopped. "You were dreaming about me… what were you dreaming of?" he asked looking at my hands that were now balled into a unintentional fists at my side. I wasn't aware how tight my grip had been, till I released it and could feel the blood rush into it.

"It was nothing, I really don't remember" I said quietly looking at my hand.

"Bella you were calling my name begging me to stop! What was I doing?" his eyes intently on me now.

"I don't know Edward, it was just a dream" I tried to reassure him, I reached for his hand but he suddenly folded them across his chest.

"What was I doing?, please don't lie to me Bella…" his look became painful.

"What does it matter, it was just a bad dream, it wasn't real. Please don't do this Edward" I said trying to remain calm.

"Bella you sounded like I was killing you, your body was writhing all over the bed, then you became very still." The painful expression his face looked crippling. I just stared at him thinking over my words carefully.

I was standing in our meadow, I saw you there, but you were acting like you didn't know me. It wasn't you Edward he just… looked like you. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground and everything got dark." I looked into his eyes to read his reaction. His mouth was slightly opened in shock, his eyebrows were pulled in causing wrinkles between his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me" he said though his lips really never moved, still keeping his same expression.

"Oh God Edward don't do this, please, please don't make this into something its not, you cant read my thoughts, and I have never wanted you to more then I do right now, I love you Edward, I will never be afraid of you EVER!" I got to my knees quickly, losing my balance and Edward caught me. I seized my chance; I wrapped my arm around him tightly.

"I will never fear what I love most in this world." I told him hold him as tightly to as I could. He responded by wrapping both his arms around me tightly, as if some invisible force was trying to pull me from his embrace.

"I would never hurt you Bella; I would die before I let that happen." His voice was so strong in my ear.

I felt so weak in his arms, my arm was losing its strength, and he noticed at once and pulled me back looking at me with worry. My eyes became unfocused again. He laid me back on the pillow and placed his hand to my forehead.

"I'm just tired Edward, stop worrying please" I said placing my hand on his forehead.

"hhmm Edward you feel cold maybe you should get under the blankets and warm up" I pulled the covers back and he climbed in next to me, resting his head over my heart. He felt so nice against my hot skin. The smell of his skin was enthralling, If I could bottle his sent and market it I would no doubt be the wealthiest women in the world, not that I wasn't already for having this perfect creature in my life. As I sat there taking in his sent, another man popped into my head.

"Crap…" I breathed loudly; Edward lifted his head looking concerned.

"Could you hand me the phone I have to call Charlie" I so didn't want to make this call I knew he would be angry and I was in mood for one of his responsibility speeches. Edward reached of the phone still lying on the bed and handed it to me, smiling a mischievous smile and laid his head back to my chest. I knew he was enjoying watching me squirm, I dialed quickly and Charlie answered on the second ring.

"Bella!" he sounded anxious.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to check in let you know I am ok. sorry if I made you worry. The Cullen's called and told you what happened right" I tried to sound as apologetic as possible.

"Yes they did, Bella what is going on? You sound horrible." His irritation changed to concern.

"I caught a bad cold and Carlisle has been taking care of me, I'm on bed rest, which is why I haven't been home, but I will be up and back to school in a couple of days"

"I think it's best if they bring you home, you can finish recouping here…" the irritation was back in his tone.

"Dad who better to take care of a sick person, then a doctor" I felt Edward's body slightly vibrate from hidden laughter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Bells. But I'm your father and I think I'm more then capable of taking care of my daughter if she is sick" he was now being condescending "and to be honest Bella. I'm not comfortable with you staying there, you don't belong there. You belong at home."

I felt Edward's body tense at Charlie's words. I was instantly filled with anger at Charlie's contempt for the Cullen's, mainly Edward. I was fed up with his attitude.

Edward sat up on the edge of the bed; I pulled myself up as I began to talk.

"Dad I belong with Edward, I'm marrying Edward, my future lies with him, and I am exactly where I belong. I love you, but if that's how you really feel, I think it's best I just stay here for now until you can come to terms and except Edward as an extension of me, I'm sorry dad " I hung up the phone throwing it to the floor.

Tears fell from my eyes with no emotion coming from my body; I just stared unable to blink. My mind was rehashing the conversation I just had.

"Bella" Edward said touching my arm, I didn't flinch I didn't move, I didn't feel, or hear anything but my own thoughts. I was a horrible daughter, this was the second time I tried to push Charlie out of my life.

"Bella Love" Edward repeated, this time he turned my head holding my face in his hands. I blinked and gathered myself, I stared back at him his eyes were full of a mix of relief and sadness.

"Are you sure this is what you want, I don't want to be the reason you don't have a relationship with your father, Charlie loves you too, he's just worried about you" he said, his lips pulled down is a slight frown, as his eyes dodged back and forth trough mine.

"Forever and longer" I said smiling, as I watched his face slowly relax into the warmest smile I have ever seen.

"I love you Isabella Swan, Forever and longer. Then pressed his lips to mine forcefully, he pulled back briefly looking worried.

"Your Getting really warm again" his tone was solemn yet cautious, he sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. He pulled back the covers and got in bed with me lying on his side, he pulled me into his cool hard body, only this time I was facing him. He stared at me for a moment then kissed my forehead, His lips slightly trembled.

He rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him, smiling sheepishly; he placed his hands behind his head.

I rested my chin on my hand, ever watchful for any change in his demeanor, at me being this close. I leaned my head down resting my forehead on my hand , my hair fell forward to his neck and in front of my face, as I looked up he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So you're really going to marry huh?"Edward said with humored curiosity.

"Um no, I just don't feel like walking home right now." I said grinning widely. Suddenly and with one quick graceful move, Edward whipped me around positioning me underneath him, baring none of his weight on me. I could still feel his cool chest against mine, his smile was infectious. I laughed as I thought that to myself, Edward tilted his head at my laughter, I could see the curiosity at my amusement swimming around in his eyes.

"See I know you going to marry me, because I know how you hate violence, and I would hate to kill the other guy you said yes to, because we are about preserving human life remember. See all settled" he smiled kissing my nose,

"Well we better make this soon, because you know Mike has been sending me all kinds of signals" I said as I rolled my eyes to the ceiling.

Edward made a face, like he had something not to his liking in his mouth, then his face changed to deep thought for a second, then smiled widely.

I laughed "you are NOT going to kill Mike"

"No, violence is over rated" he said still maintaining his wide smile, "now fear is completely safe alternative and can be just as much fun" He said shaking his head lightly.

I laughed loudly, picturing Edward Chasing Mike around the teacher's desk. Edward began to trace his fingers over my lips. His face became more serious.

"You know I used to think you were sent to punish me, for being a monster, but now I believe you were sent to save me. You have changed not only me but my world, from the dark shadows to brilliant light" he said as he caressed my face gently.

I reached up holding his face in my hand; it was weird to be able to see how he saw me, as some type of redeemer to him.

"Tell me what you're thinking" he said the smile returning to his face.

"Just wondering what you find so special about me, beside the obvious draw I mean. I'm scrawny, of average intelligence if that, untamable hair, and severely accident prone. I'm more a danger to myself then anyone is to me." I said still holding his face.

"Obvious draw" he said in an offended tone, he seemed frozen. "You think it's only your blood that draws me to you" he remained quiet for moment, then took a deep breath as he rolled to off of me onto his back.

"You forgot to add utterly frustrating." He added with no expression in his tone. "If it was just your blood that drew me to you Bella" he paused a second. "You probably wouldn't be here" his irritation had built quickly. In a split second he flew out of the bed and stood against the wall, and then in another flash he was standing at the foot of the bed staring down at me.

"Why are you here Bella" he asked in a questioning tone. I was taken back by his question.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my shocked expression hid nothing from him.

"Why do you want to be with me Bella, Do you get some weird pleasure from being inches from death every minute your with me? " the painful expression that was on Edward's face was heart breaking.

I pulled myself up and swung my legs of the bed "you know what Edward don't ask me what I'm thinking anymore." I said trying to gather my strength to stand.

"And stubborn" he added. I turned my head quickly to him, his eyebrows were turned in, and suddenly anger flashed threw me. He was mocking me now, I shot up and attempted to walk to the door but my legs had barely enough strength to hold my body upright, but I wasn't letting the stop me. I took a step forward and my knees buckled beneath me, Edward caught me an instant before I hit the floor. He cradled me in his arm and lifted me to edge of the bed, and let me go.

My eyes began to fill with unwanted tears. "Edward I want to be with you because, I don't know who I am with out you. My heart does not beat with out you near, I feel safe with you. The only reason I was wondering was because, I have never been what you would call a lucky person. So it's just hard to believe someone could love me as intensely as you do. It wasn't you I doubted Edward it was me, I was questioning." I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Then Edward was there kneeling in front of me almost stopping my heart.

"Don't you see Bella, we are one soul, none can be with out the other, and no one else in this world could have read my mind as you just did. I feel like I'm suffocating at just being with out you for even the briefest amount of time. My need for you sometimes scares me" he said laying his head on my knees.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, and kissed the top of his head.

"Never be afraid Edward, my need for you is just as great" I whispered into his ear.

He raised his head slowly, the sides of his lips slowly curling up at the corners, I reached for his face but he was faster, he pressed his lips to mine. He lifted me in the air, laying me back in the bed his lips never leaving mine. A fire began to grow in my belly slowly moving up my chest, as his lips wandered along my jaw and down my neck. My fingers rippled over every muscle in his back his skin felt like the finest silk ever made. My fingers slide so easily from his stone shoulders to his ribs, to the small of his back and back up. He softly brushed his nose along my colure bone, and then quickly and fiercely rushed his mouth back to mine, pushing my head back in the pillow. He began running his hand down my shoulder softly down my waist, past my hip, grabbing my thigh and pulling it up messaging the underside of my upper thigh, which sent my body reeling with pleasure. I could feel his breath quicken.

He suddenly pulled himself back and flipped onto his back; breathing like he had just ran a five mile marathon as a human. I rolled to my side laying my hand over his heart.

"Edward why…" I started to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just can't as much as I want you, I can't risk it" his tone was mournful. I climbed on top of him, sitting on his upper thighs and sat up.

"If you can't trust your self, do you trust me?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"It doesn't work that way Bella" he said releasing the tension in his body.

"Do you trust me Edward?" I said again bowing my head, my eyes not leaving his.

"Yes" he said with one short breath.

"Close you eyes" I said his body became rigid beneath me. "Edward relax we are not going to do anything that will put me or you in danger, I just want to try something. Now close your eyes" he looked at me for a few seconds then closed his eyes. He flinched as I laid my hand on his shoulder, I ran my hand down his shoulder slowly continuing the length his arms to his wrists one at a time. I grasped his wrist and leaning forward

I placed his arms above his head one at a time, pressing my lips to his forehead then moving down softly to kiss each cool eyelid, then his cheek, letting my lips lightly hover his lips but never making real contact with them. He quickly grasped the brass bars at the head of the bed, to keep himself from moving. My lips moved to his chin the up his jaw line, his body almost seemed to writhe beneath me making the muscles in my lower body contract involuntarily. I smiled at the thought that I was doing to him, what he did to me at every touch. I raised myself slowly running my hand down his marble chest,

I could hear the metal begin to groan at this grasp. I began to trace ever muscle with one finger circling his belly button a couple of time the ran my hand back up his chest, I leaned forward again kissing his heart, then his colure bone, then the bottom of his neck working my way up to his ear. His breathing was quick now causing his whole body to rise and fall in rhythm with mine. I kissed his earlobe using the tip of my tongue. That was all it took for him to snap the bars off the bed with his bare hands. I sat up and began to laugh.

He raised his head slightly and stared at the crumpled deformed bars still clutched in his hand. His head fell back to the pillow as he let out a huge sigh he chucked the mangled bars to the floor, letting his arms fall limply at his side. As I began to move off of him he grabbed my waist keeping my positioned on top of him. The smile in his eyes was bewildering.

"What was that…" he asked through a grim crooked smile. His breathing began to slow and his muscles had released all the tension that had built.

There was a knock at the door, Edward sat up quickly moving me off him gently, I sat in the middle of the bed with my legs folded, and he grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Come in" he said as calmly as he could. Carlisle entered the room.

"I'm sorry I heard some commotion up here" his eyes moved around the room stopping at the two missing bars in the head board. I think if they both could have blushed they would have. I could hold it in no longer; I let out a billowing laugh as I fell back on the bed.

"We were just playing a game" Edward said as a smile spread slowly across his face as he looked at me through the side glance.

"Well I take it Bella won" he said as he folded his arms and rocked on his heels.

"You could say that" he whispered through his teeth. "Emmet, Rosalie and Alice are going hunting, you should join then" Carlisle suggested with amusement in his voice.

"How are you feeling Bella" Carlisle added

"Much better thank you" I turned to look at Edward who was still looking at me from the corner of his eye, grinning with one side of his mouth. Carlisle cleared his throat quietly but loud enough to get our attention.

"Edward" Carlisle said turning to the door

"I will go later" Edward murmured. "I don't want to leave Bella until she is stronger"

"I sat up with one arm "I'm fine Edward, you need to hunt besides, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme will be here if I need anything" he fidgeted for a moment, then walked to the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back soon" and walked toward the door, I nodded my head, and my heart sake at the thought of him leaving, I already missed him and he hadn't left yet. My eyes fell to the floor suddenly his hands were holding my face he smiled and kissed me tightly. Then whispered "I love you" in my ear, lingering for a few seconds then he left. I fell back on the bed once again thinking about the moment before Carlisle had come to investigate the suspicious noise.

The metal walls were again in place so I couldn't see outside. I took a deep breath and slid to the edge of the bed, I wanted to test my legs once more. I did feel stronger though not much time had passed since my last attempt; I bared my weight on my feet pulling my self up. My legs were shaky but I was standing. I took one more deep breath, and took a step forward and was still standing. I opened the door slowly, and walked into the hall leading to the stairs. I hugged the wall for support when I reached the end of the hall I stared down the stair case, they looked intimidating.

I grabbed the railing, and took a step forward placing my foot on the first step, all my weight on one foot was too much my knee gave out. I clutched the railing with both hands and spun my body around losing the grip of my casted arm, before my other hand slipped of sending me rolling down the stairs I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind, their stone chest cool against my back.

"Bella! I got you its ok." It was Jasper he picked me up and carried me down the stairs the rest of the way setting me on the couch. He crouched in front of me, and with one hand moved my hair from my eyes.

"Are you ok? What were you doing?" he said through what looked like a sincere grin. it was hard to judge because I had never really seen him truly smile at any one but Alice.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to get some fresh air, Sorry" I said lowering my eyes. He lowered his head to look at me.

"Don't be sorry, I was on my way to check on you, when I caught you" he laughed subtly "do you still want that fresh air?"

"Yes" I said lightly, he placed his hand on my forehead, and raised one brow "Hmm" he said removing his hand. Suddenly he lifted me effortlessly into the air; his arms were just as gently as Edward's. He walked to the front door and onto the porch; he sat me gently on the first step. "How is this" he added taking a step back.

"Great thanks" I tried to smile but he made me so nervous I could only lift half my lips. Jasper took his usual stance and appeared to be surveying the land for any threats.

"Do I make you that nervous" he asked with no expression, his head seemed to shift to the side. I forgot he could sense emotion.

"No, I always feel this way when Edward is away from me, I'm sure you know how I feel, with Alice being gone… right." His eyes wandered to the far side of the house, which I was sure was the direction they had left in.

"Yes" he said solidly.

"Jasper can I ask you something" I turned to look at him, his eyebrows pulled in at the sudden change in my mood; anxiety was building in my body.

"Yes" he said his tone was still solid. I bit my bottom lip.

"Has it always only been Alice, I mean has there been anyone else, before you became a vampire." I almost immediately regretted asking that question. He kept staring in the direction they had left.

"I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to pry"

"No it's fine" he said never turning to look at me, Yes there was some one in my human years, "I was married, Alice knows all about her" he paused "before the war, her name was Michele she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with human eyes, she lit up any room she walked into, she had the gentlest soul" his eyes seemed to wander, like he was trying to remember more clearly.

"She was expecting our first child when the war started; I had gone into town to get supplies, so there would be no reason for us to leave. When the troops began to enter the territory, we would be well stocked; the baby would be coming soon. But when I got to town, it was already occupied by enemy soldiers. They were coming from everywhere I ditched the wagon and headed for home as fast as I could. I could already hear gun fire in the distance, I pushed myself faster. When I returned home I found the front door open and the house empty I noticed every door and cupboard was open. I franticly searched every room, but she wasn't in the house. I ran out the back calling her name and that's when I saw her, laying face down by the wood pile she had been shot in the lower back.

I fell to my knees; I don't know how long I sat there days I suppose. I buried them on our land then I set the house on fire and left… I joined the army soon after" he went quiet again.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" my words seem to choke in my throat.

"It was along time ago Bella" he said as he walked to the other side of the porch.

I didn't know what to say, the next second jasper was suddenly crouched in front of me with his arms out protectively. I could hear a low growl emanating from his chest; I froze and peered around in every direction.

"Easy Bloodsucker" I heard come from the forest nearby, I jerked my head around Jasper to see Jacob and quil step out of the forest, Jasper was still growling, he did not move one inch.

"I need to talk to Bella, I went to Charlie's but he said she was here." his tone sounded disgusted.

"I don't think so!" Jasper growled through his teeth "your hand did enough of the talking the last time she saw you" he was still crouched.

"Bella knows it was an accident" he growled. "And like her leech has any room to talk" Jasper growled louder.

"Leave!...Now!" Jasper hissed loudly.

"I came to talk to Bella, not you!" Jacob barked at him. I placed my hand on Jaspers shoulder.

"Jasper give us just a minute please" I spoke softly to reassure him it was ok.

"Bella, Edward would not approve" he turn his head quickly to the side glancing back at me "Edward will understand" I said waiting for his response, he still remained unmoved. "Jasper please it will only take a minute" Jasper relaxed his stance and stepped behind me," I'm not leaving you alone" standing close enough to take action if needed.

Jacob snorted "this is a private conversation bloodsucker, give us some space, Bella lets go for a walk please" his face relaxed as he held out his hand. I looked back to jasper who was growling lowly.

"I can't right now Jacob, just say what you came to say" I said not wanting to lead on I was ill, it would just give him more ammunition to keep up his insults.

"Why are you a prisoner here now? They tell you were you can and can not go? Who you can and can not talk to?" he directed his words to Jasper, I looked to jasper again, he had straightened up his posture but had no expression on his face. I looked back to Jacob and his face seemed to be calming. I knew what jasper was doing he was giving him an attitude adjustment, calming anxious his mood.

"Jacob in case you forgot there is a vampire out there who is trying to get to me!' I said trying to remain calm. Jacob relaxed his shoulders and took a step back.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened, between us at Charlie's" his voice was apologetic. "Bella you believe it was an accident don't you? I would never hurt you; I don't know what came over me. I just tried to take your hand off me, I did know you were standing that close…" he stopped and stared at the ground.

"I know Jacob, I let it go, so should you. I'm fine" I said shaking my head. Jacob took two steps closer and extended his hand to touch my face.

"That's quit close enough Jacob" Jasper spoke sternly. Jacob did not look up, he stroke my now yellow looking bruise. He glanced down to my casted arm, then quickly to jasper, who was still standing close behind me. In a flash Jasper lifted me from the stairs, cradling me in his arms tightly and backed to the door.

"Jasper what are you doing" I said with a surprised look on my face.

"His anger was building again" he whispered in my ear.

"She was not done talking to me leech put her down!" Jacob was becoming furious, his fists were curled into tight balls again, and Jasper backed further.

"Jacob, Stop it! This is no way to show me you're sorry "I wiggled my body in an attempt to make Jasper put me down, but his hold was firm.

"I promised Edward, Bella that I would keep you safe; I'm not taking any chances with this mongrel" Jasper spoke loud enough to ring clearly to Jacob.

"Jasper" I said calmly "its ok he's not going to hurt me please set me down" Jasper looked from me to Jacob then back to me. "Back away from the house Jacob and you can continue the conversation," Jacob growled and backed away several feet.

Jasper set me back on the stair, and took a step back. "Jasper could you please go get my jacket it's a little cold"

"Bella I'm not leaving you alone out here, maybe you should come in, you can resume this conversation at another time" Jasper said never taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Jasper I will be fine I promise, besides you will be back before Jacob can take two steps closer" I tried to smile to lighten his mood. Jasper nodded and was gone in a flash, and returned before Jacob could even muster a response to what had just happened.

"Bella maybe the bloodsucker is right we can continue this conversation later, come to La Push tomorrow, if you need a ride I will come get you." Jacob took a step forward and so did Jasper, I stood up quickly holding the railing to balance myself. I raised my hand to Jaspers chest and turned to Jacob at the bottom of the stairs. "Tomorrow then I nodded, you better go now Jake." I was quickly losing strength in my knees, wishing he could leave so I could sit again.

"Tomorrow" he said and ran into the forest, just as my knees gave way. Jasper caught me once again, "let's get you inside" He said as he lifted me in the air and though the door, just then Esme came out of the kitchen.

"Bella…" Esme's voice sounded worried.

"Jasper just took me for some air" she moved quickly toward me. "You look flushed" she said as she placed her hand in my forehead, her eyes widened. "Carlisle!" her voice now sounded panicked. "Her fever is back she is burning up" Carlisle was there in an instant, he put his hand to my head as well. He pulled me from Jaspers arms. "Esme Fill the bath again" Esme flew from the room, Carlisle right behind her carrying me.

"Oh please not the bath" I begged Carlisle. "I'm sorry Bella, but it's too dangerous to leave your fever this high we have to get it down quickly." He tried to sound as professional as possible, but I could still hear that worried father tone in his voice. Esme helped me undress, I wasn't sure I

had any dignity left after this. The water once again shot a stinging pain threw my body, I couldn't hold in my scream. I tried to escape the freezing water but Carlisle held me down. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, I began to shake violently. I felt my head shoot back and slam into the faucet; I finally felt warmth as the blood ran from the gash I had created in the back of my head. I felt my whole body relax suddenly, my cries were becoming muffled. I saw the water begin to change color and that horrible smell filled my nose, and the lights went dim…again.

* * *

**A/N: so what up with Bella, she takes accident prone to a whole new level huh! thank you very much for the reviews they are what really keeps this story going so Please leave one! if there are alot of typos in this its because its 3am lol anywho! please leave me a review if you like what you read...**

**P.S. I wanna leave a moment of silence for a fallen idol RIP MJ (**head bow)************************************* thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but i do feel a very stong bond!**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed it means alot sorry it took so long to edit let me know if it was worth it!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

**Chapter 7**

**Happy hunting**

I stopped at the front door, my body was hesitant to leave her in such a frail condition, I looked back to the door.

"Edward, bro she'll be fine, lets go" Emmet's voice was edgy, which usually meant he was hungry. Alice bound to my side clutching my arm pulling me.

"Come on Emmett's right she'll be ok we wont be far I will tell you if I see anything" Alice was doing her best to assured me.

Emmett jumped of the side of the porch not using the stairs, he used the strength in his arms pushing himself off the railing launching himself high, flipping in the air and taking off in a dead run, With Alice close behind him. When they got to the river Emmett had slowed waiting for met to catch up basically to make sure I hadn't hightailed it back in the house to Bella, Alice reaching the rivers edge leaped into the air. In that instant I saw something flash through Emmet's thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh, as he ran straight through the water send a tidal wave high in the air and there was nothing Alice could do to stop it, she was already in the air. The water covered her like a blanket dowsing her completely. She landed on the balls of her feet and the tips of her of one hand.

"YES!"Emmett's screamed triumphantly, his laughter could probably be heard in Port Angeles. But he didn't stop running once he reached the other side, I could hear Alice growl loudly and took off after him. I crossed the river after them, my mood lightened at Emmett's life long goal finally being achieved. We ran for quite awhile before Emmett caught scent of Grizzly, it was always kind of funny to watch Alice hunt. I think if she could talk the prey down she would, they never struggled very much when Alice caught them. She appeared gentle, but I knew she was lethal, her predatory skill just as keen as mine. I remember the way she swiftly ripped James head off at the ballet studio. But people never feared her as much as they should have, but then again she didn't want humans to fear her. She adored most humans, especially Bella.

I heard a tree crash to the forest floor in the distance; Emmett was playing with his food again. I shook my head, and then caught the scent I was looking for, Mountain lion, about a quarter mile south. I took off after the mouth watering scent; he was lying on a tree branch about ten feet off the ground. I caught him of guard taking him down easily. As I was wiping the remnants of my prey off my clothing, I caught the scent of someone quickly approaching my direction I straightened my stance after recognizing the scent as Alice's.

I couldn't see her yet, but I heard her thoughts. "Bella!" I whispered and shot to the direction of the house I hadn't realized how far we had gone, I cursed at my self for not paying attention to it. She needed me and I wasn't there, why did this always happen when I left I thought to myself.

I finally reached the house flying through the door almost taking it off the hinges. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking the way up. He wasn't thinking of Bella he was thinking of Alice.

"What happened Jasper?" my voice was loud and demanding, I could feel Jasper try to calm me.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, "What happened to Bella" my patience was wearing thin and he could sense it. Esme came to the top of the stairs.

"Edward calm down" Esme's voice was gentle and soothing "you can go see her as soon as the blood is cleaned up" My eyes widened and I felt as though I had just received a sharp powerful blow to my chest almost bringing me to my knees I searched Esme's thoughts for the answers to what had happened the pain flooding my chest would have killed any human, she was blocking me from her thoughts, they both were. Not standing one second longer I crouched and leaped high over there heads landing at the top of the stairs behind Esme. I stopped at the bathroom where it happened; I had seen that much from Alice's vision. Placing my hands on the doorway I stopped breathing instantly, as the shock and horror flooded over me. The water in the bathtub was crimson, and there was a trail of blood leading from the tub to the hallway. The smell of her blood made my throat burn as the venom began to fill my mouth and my muscles tighten. I flew back against the wall, my head turned sharply to Esme, who was still standing at the top of the stairs. I turned quickly down the hall and listened, I could hear Bella's heart beating but I couldn't move, I turned back to Esme who was slowly approaching me.

"She's going to be fine Edward; her fever came back and…" she paused placing her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "she cut her head on the faucet, Carlisle is stitching her head he gave her something to put her to sleep, so she is resting comfortable" I watched as the images from Esme's thoughts recanted her story of what happened to my beloved.

My legs were suddenly of no use I slid to the floor placing my fists over my eyes so I couldn't see the blood in front of me. Esme sat next to me as Carlisle emerged from my room carrying bloody sheets, my stomach turned. He threw them into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Edward she is fine" he said crouching in front of me. I raised my head to look at him, his face looked warn his thoughts had turned to me. he was worried and then another thought crossed his mind I had not expected to hear.

"No Carlisle" I said as I started to stand.

"I know Edward, it was just a thought, I leave that up to you and Bella" He calmly exclaimed, you can see her now if you would like.

I entered the room slowly, fearing the sound of the door might wake her; she was lying so still, her face was paler then normal. She looked lifeless, as though she was already immortal. I knelt by the bed looking her over from head to toe, she looked so fragile. Carlisle's thought returned to me,_ "Maybe it's time to make the change" _I shook the thought from my head; I ran my fingers across her forehead. Her fever was back down; she didn't wake or stir all night. I was becoming impatient with her; I wanted her to wake up. I wanted to hear her voice, see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I had to leave the room before I would try to force her awake, I headed down stairs as I walked past the bathroom the door was open, and I noticed it was cleaned. There was no scent or trace of blood anywhere, it was as if it never happened, I continued down stairs. Alice and Esme were mulling over plans for the wedding. Carlisle was in his office reading. I could hear the turning of the pages, Carlisle had sent Emmet and Rosalie to Seattle for more supplies for Bella. I noticed Jasper was sitting on the arm of the couch. His thoughts were strange, he wasn't thinking of Alice like he normally was, He was thinking of Michele his first wife. He noticed me staring at him and quickly thought of something else.

"Jacob was here?" I hissed, "Why didn't you tell me?" I searched his mind replaying the events through his eyes from when I had left and their conversation through his memories. I saw him catch her at the top of the stairs and hold her in his arms, a twinge of jealousy rang in my chest as I saw him hold her tightly to him" Why did you take her outside, she was ill, I asked you to protect her" My voice grew with irritation at his lack of responsibility with what I had entrusted him with.

"I did protect her Edward, I never left her alone" his tone had no emotion. "I know you saw that" he said as he slowly turned to look at me.

He was right he had done everything I would have done, I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jasper, I appreciate the way you handled the situation with Jacob. I'm not sure I could have handled it the same way" I heard a vehicle enter the drive, Jaspers head turned to the door. "Speak of the dog" he muttered.

My head snapped toward the door, as a loud snarl escaped my lips. "He's here for Bella" Jasper added. "I know" I said walking to the door. I calmed myself before opening it and stepping out.

"_Oh great"_ I heard his thoughts as he was exiting his decrepit bike. I walked to edge of the porch and stopped.

"I'm here for Bella, is she ready to go?" his body language showed him to be agitated.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but Bella wont be able to go with you today" I kept my voice monotone.

"Let me hear it from her, leech" he spat "or is she your prisoner" sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but that is not possible either." still keeping my voice even. He advanced toward the steps.

"There is no need for you to come any closer Jacob, you wont make it in the house I promise you that." My voice became a low growl as I spoke. He hesitated for a moment, and then took another step forward.

"Let me speak with her…now!" I could see his body begin to tremble; just then Jasper and Carlisle walked onto the porch, and stood next to me.

"Jacob now is not the best time, Bella is not well and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you and Edward fighting" Carlisle said taking a step in front of me.

"She was fine yesterday, what has "HE" done to her now!" he bellowed. I gritted my teeth together so tightly I could have bit through concrete. Jasper saw my body begin to crouch, and took a step forward.

"she was sick yesterday, when you were here that's why she was sitting and couldn't go for a walk with you like you requested, She wasn't being rude she just didn't have the strength to walk" Jasper said breaking in "she didn't want you to know."

"Why" Jacob asked roughly. His mood shifted, softened as he took a step back.

"Carlisle, Jasper could you excuse us, there wont be a problem. I need you to go check on Bella"

"Edward" Carlisle chided.

"Please…" I asked laying my hand in Carlisle's back. "Alright…But Jasper stays" Carlisle looked at Jacob.

"Not as back up Jacob, just as an emotion referee of sorts" Carlisle added trying to reassure Jacob, with a hint of a smile in his expression, then turned and left back in the house.

I turned to Jasper who had taken a few steps back; I smiled appreciatively, and then turned my attention back to Jacob.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Jacob" I kept my voice smooth and even as I bowed my head, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Bella cares for you, why I can't comprehend, your impetuous, Ill tempered, immature and disrespectful. But she manages to look past that. But I cant, I won't. If you show up here again acting aggressive, or demanding in front of Bella, or come by and throwing a temper tantrum because she is not at your beck and call, lets just say it wont end with you standing."

Jacob laughed "Am I supposed to be afraid of your threats" he scoffed.

"No, no threats Jacob, it's a promise, I know Bella's heart and she will forgive me… eventually"

"You can't keep her from me Edward, not if she wants to be with me" he boasted

"I won't stop her if that's what she wants Jacob, but then again it's not your bed she in right now is it" I slowly lifted my head smiling. Jacob growled, balling his fists. Jasper instinctively took a step forward.

"Tied to it no doubt" he scoffed again.

"Not yet" I grinned "we are waiting till we are married" I said with amusement, I was sickened at how happy his painful expression made me. I didn't really know why I said that; maybe I wanted him to attack, just giving me a reason to rip him apart.

I could hear his teeth grind he took another step forward then froze "maybe she is better off, with the other Monster, at least he may kill her quickly, not one bone at a time right leech!"

Every muscle in my body became rigid at once, I watched as a disgusting grin smeared across his face. I felt my body instinctively crouch, had he really just wished death to come for Bella? My eyes began to see red; my teeth ached for his neck.

"Edward NO!" I heard Jasper Yell. I leapt for Jacob, but Jasper rammed me from the side taking the railing off the porch as we both fell to the ground. Carlisle and Esme were there in an instant.

Carlisle helped Jasper restrain me. "Edward that's what he wants, by hurting him you will only be hurting Bella" Jasper spoke sternly, while sending massive waves of calm that would put a human into a vegetative state.

"Wouldn't be the first time, right Edward" he spoke my name with distain.

"Jacob I think it's you leave…now" Esme voice was not kind, "you have caused enough trouble, call before you come again"

"Why not let us finish this" Jacob barked. There was a car approaching, Emmett and Rosalie had returned. I heard the car screech to halt, in a blur Emmett was standing next to Esme, looking from the broken porch, to me, then back to Jacob. I heard Emmett growl fiercely, he waited for no explanation as he crouched in Jacobs direction.

"Stop him!" I yelled from my position in the ground, jasper sprang from holding me to standing between Emmett and Jacob.

"Jacob if you value your life you WILL LEAVE!"Jasper hissed between his teeth, Carlisle could sense I had calmed and released his hold on me. I sprang to my feet rushing to Emmet's side to assure him I was ok; he slowly relaxed his crouch still growling.

Alice came quickly to my side "Bella's awake, she's asking for you" I glared at Jacob, then flew into the house and up the stairs not caring what was happening out side.

When I walked in she appeared to be sleeping again, I sat on the bed next to her, touching her brow.

"Bella…love" I whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, in that instant every angered emotion fled from my body. She smiled softly before I could help myself I pressed my lips to hers then rested my forehead on hers savoring this moment for all eternity.

She raised he hand to my face; her touch was like warm velvet against my cold skin, I kissed her palm.

"I missed you" she said in a weak tone that made unbeaten heart flinch. "Not as much as I missed you" I smiled trying to control my sadness at how she looked.

"I heard a loud noise, what was it?"

"Nothing we were just roughhousing, and got carried away that's all" I tried to lie convincing, I used to good at it, but at the same time I also didn't like lying to her, but I didn't want her to get upset.

There was a soft knock at the door; I turned my head to look. "Come in" It was Carlisle.

"Edward can I speak to you for a moment" there was an urgency in his voice. I looked back to Bella "I will be right back…Rest" I said kissing her on her forehead.

"Edward what's wrong?" he eyes had a worried look to them. "Nothing, love" I smiled touching her warm cheek. "I will be right back" I followed Carlisle into the hall and closed the door behind me.

Carlisle turned to me "Jacob has gone, but says he's retuning tomorrow regardless of our wishes, he did ask if we preferred he brought Charlie on an official capacity, which wouldn't bother me in the slightest but I know Charlie does not think highly of you, and that upsets Bella. I told him that was fine if he wanted to, but I wasn't sure how Bella was gong to feel toward him if he involved Charlie" Carlisle's eye darted to the floor, then back me mine "Edward I think its best if your not here tomorrow, when Jacob comes"

"you want me to leave, Are you insane Carlisle?" my thoughts were incoherent as they all flashed into my mind at he same time picturing Jacob as the villain, I cringed how could he even think I would leave Bella alone with that DOG.

"Edward you are the most patient person I know, but when it comes to Jacob, your patience has limits. We can't have another episode like we had this afternoon. What if Jasper had not stayed out there with you? Do you have any idea what could have happened? you could have killed Jacob, Edward" Carlisle's expression was one of deep sympathy and concern. How could he not see this was a bad idea, not only in leaving Bella unprotected with Jacob, but that the other vampire was still out there? He had to know there was no way I was going to leave.

"Carlisle I know your right about something's, but you're wrong if you think I'm leaving Bella. I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier, your right my patience IS limited when it comes to Jacob. But like so many other things I've learned to control, this is one I will have to master. He is going to be part of Bella's life there is nothing I can do about that, so I will learn to live with it." Oh how I wished I had never left her, I wished I could simply take it back. Then she never would have got involved with those DOGS. Jacob would not be a problem right now.

Carlisle sighed heavily, "Fine I see there is no point in arguing this with you, but at least stay inside let Jasper stay with her it will cause less tension"

"fine" I boasted as I turned to go back in the room, Bella turned to look at me as soon as I entered the room, the worry on her face was unmistakable. I didn't know how to begin telling what had transpired outside earlier, when she had heard the sound of Jasper Pushing me away from killing Jacob. I walked quickly to the bed and stroked her face; I tired to force a smile.

"Edward what's wrong "she said in a weak low voice. I sat back taking a small quick breath as not to alarm her. I didn't want to have tell her anything till she was stronger, my mind races through various thing I could do to distract, but I knew she could see right through me. She was always too perceptive.

"Jacob came by to get you today" she took in a low gasp as she winced.

"Jacob, I forgot" she said in a low whisper. "Was he upset" she asked her voice slightly elevated, she felt my body immediately tense, I quickly relaxed my posture, "Edward what happened?" no matter how I worded this she was going to get upset. I smiled a crooked smile trying to ease her sudden stress.

"He thought we were holding you hostage" I chuckled, I saw her face become serious and my expression joined hers "He didn't believe you were unable to come out right then, and we exchanged some words that I'm not proud of, and I …" my voice trailed of how was I going to put this into words that would not make her hate me, who was I kidding they were going to hurt her it made no difference how I said it, I mean how do you say, _well I tried to kill your best friend today…_ hmm.

"Edward what is it? What happened?" there it was in her voice, she was upset. I don't think I could handle her pulling away from me when I told her, so I unwillingly released my hand from her face and got up from the bed. I turned and leaned against the wall.

"Edward, please answer me!" She cried.

"I'm … sorry Bella, I don't know what wrong with me theses days, When it comes the thought of losing you I become unhinged, I lose all reason and I'm sorry" the burning in my chest returned as I thought about Jacobs comment about the other vampire taking Bella's life. I gritted my teeth and quickly folded my arms.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella's voice exasperated now, she sat up defiantly, despite her lack strength.

"I tried to attack Jacob this afternoon" I closed my eyes and waited for the tongue lashing I knew was coming, and deserved. But she remained quiet; I heard no movement from her direction. My body tensed at her hesitation to speak, and my curiosity caught the best of me. I opened my eyes to see what I could read from her eyes and facial expression. I immediately wished I hadn't, her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted. She regained composure of her expression, and pursed her lips together. She turned her head from my gaze, and stared at the far wall resting her head on her knees.

"Bella I'm sorry" I felt my heart actually begin to break, what had my irrational behavior just cost me? She wasn't looking at me. This was absolutely unbearable I had to know what she was thinking. I flew to the bed with impatience, but did not touch her.

"Bella please talk to me, tell me you hate me, anything! Please" I just wanted to hear her voice; I didn't care what her response would be at that point. I just needed her to look at me, talk to me, or yell at me Anything but this silence.

"What did he say to you "She said still looking away from me. "I know it had to be something about me" her voice began to crack and so did my heart.

"Bella love it doesn't matter, there is no excuse for my behavior" she turned quickly as if I had said something offensive, then turned away from me again

"What did he say Edward" her voice became louder and more stern,

"It wasn't just things he said Bella, there were things we both said that led up to that moment" I grabbed her shoulders my impatience coming to a head, I had to see her eyes, I turned her to face me. I was surprised to see her eyes were dry, the look in them was not worry or fear it was anger, she was angry with me. I immediately began to apologize again.

"Bella I'm so sorry" I hung my head in defeat, in the next second; I felt her warm hand on my cool face. She lifted my face to hers and pressed her lips tightly to mine, so warm and soft. She ran her fingers through my hair sending jolt like shivers up spine. What was this? I thought she hated me, her lips felt strong and forceful, like she was putting ever ounce of energy she could muster into this kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist in a force of habit and pulled her tightly against me.

I kissed her back with as much force as her body would allow with out hurting her. It was torture not being able to read her mind. This could have been a kiss goodbye for all I knew, the thought made me panic, and I grabbed hold of her face pulling her back a couple of inches.

Her eyes lacked any other expression but love; she still loved me after what I had done. "Bella please tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I'm thinking how much I love you Edward Mason,

She had used my biological name, it brought back memories I thought long lost to my past, like a distant dream I could never quite bring all the way back into focus, it reminded me of the way my mother would call me to me when I was paying less attention then I should have, a warm feeling covered my now cold skin, she continued with her thought.

"And that I know you would never hurt me on purpose, Jacob must have said something pretty terrible to make you try to… hurt him" she ended almost not able to finish her sentence as she thought for the easiest way to make it a less painful thought.

"His mouth has ways of getting him in trouble" she sighed, looking briefly at her hand, I was pretty sure she was remembering the time she had punched Jacob, breaking her hand.

"It will never happen again, I wont let it" I said pulling her face to mine, "do you forgive me?" I asked leaning my forehead to hers, Taking in the luscious scent, which made my throat burn, and my mouth unintentionally fill with venom.

"There is nothing to forgive, unless you're sorry for loving me, for trying to protect me?" her look was intense.

"There is no way I could ever, EVER! Be sorry for loving you, it is the only reason I exist, I truly believe it was the reason I was born." In the next second my lips were melding with hers, so quickly it almost looked like I had attacked her, we both fell back on the pillow. I had never been so close to breaking our compromise as I was at the moment. I felt her begin to pull back a little, maybe I had read to much into her rhetorical questions?

"What is it Bella" I asked intently, tightening my jaw, my body was beginning to tense from the incredulous look she had on her face now. Her eyes lowered, while I held her face firmly in my hands, I removed one of my hands from her face and used the side of my index finger on her chin to raise her eyes to meet mine. When she finally looked at me after just a few seconds I was taken back a little by her cool and calm demeanor, it was a look I never trusted. I could see the little cogs of her mind turning in her eyes, before I could ask her what she was thinking she spoke.

"This can't happen again" she chided, her look was anxious. I lowered my hands; she took both my hands in hers. "Edward" she said placing one hand on my face, her hand was slightly trembling. "I have to go see Jacob" she shifted her body and before I could help myself I put my hand out to restrainer her. "NO" I said my own voice shocking me by its cold tone, her head looked down quickly at my arms clenched at her waist then to my eyes.

"Edward let me go please" she said ineffectively tugging at my hands.

"Bella its not safe for you to be around him right now, wait till tomorrow he said he is coming back then" I didn't do a very good job of hiding the disapproval in my voice.

"Edward let GO!" her voice had an edge to it now and her cheeks were beginning to flow red as she kept up her futile attempts to free herself from my grasp.

"Bella Please stop your not going anywhere right now, you are in no condition" She glared at me as I said the words "No condition" I knew she hated when anyone referred to her as incapable of doing something she wanted. Her forehead creased I could hear her grit her teeth together.

"Was Jacob right? Am I a hostage?"Her voice was unrestrained, I immediately released my hold on her as shock covered my expression then it was taken over by hurt. "No Bella of course not, I wasn't saying you were never going to see him, I just meant not tonight, he will be back in the morning." My body had the odd sensation of having the wind knocked out of me by force of her words, I inhaled deeply not really knowing why, I didn't really need to breath. I felt so human at that moment.

She scooted to the edge of the bed, I stayed were I was I couldn't move, like some invisible force was hold me there, like the gravity in the room had increased ten fold. I could feel her eyes on me now, she place her hand back to the side of my face. "Edward" she whispered, my head felt so heavy I couldn't lift it to look at her. "Edward its not what you think, I'm not going there for him, I'm going there for you and for me please understand!" my head pulled up abruptly as I looked at her incredulously. With out explaining her reasoning, she got unsteadily up from the bed. I moved so quickly to intercept her I startled her, she gasped. "What do you mean, for me?" my voice was colder then I had intended. "You're doing it again Edward" she exclaimed annoyed.

"No I'm simply waiting for an answer" I spoke very slowly.

"Not right now Edward, I will explain when I return, I won't be gone long I promise" she tried to reassure me with a smile that was unconvincing. "Fine Bella, you may have your way, but you will not be going alone, I will drive you." She began to protest, but this I think she knew I would never allow. She gave a loud sigh to show her disapproval.

"This is absolutely absurd" she now stood placing her hand on her hip. "Will you relax if I wait till tomorrow? "She said as she released her arm and let it fall to her side.

"Yes" I said, flashing her a crooked smile, which usually resulted in the speeding of her heart and the lightening of her mood, I never understood why this happened, all I knew was it worked. Her eyes softened and she placed her hand on her temple with a look of pain suddenly crossing her face, I scooped her up in my arms as carefully as possible, and placed her back on the bed.

"Are you alright love?" I said as I began to examine her face.

"Just a head ache" she held her eyes closed tightly, I jumped up to get Carlisle when there was a soft rap on the door. It was Alice I could hear her before I opened the door, I couldn't help but appreciate her gift even more as I saw she had something to help with Bella's pain. I had my hand already outstretched when I opened the door. She was smiling as she dropped two oval shaped pills into my hand, one was bigger then the other.

I raised one brow, then read the thought she was throwing out at me _"one is to help her sleep, she will be lucky if she wakes up before Jacob returns tomorrow_" she smiled widely and I couldn't help but join that revelry of that thought while I shook my head. I knew it was wrong but I needed a little piece of mind tonight, I needed time to think of how we were going to handle this situation, with Jacob and the other vampire, who we had not heard from in almost a week, it made me wary.

"Sweet dreams Bella" Alice whispered before pulling the door closed, only the slightest hint of a giggle in her voice.

Bella didn't seem to hear, she was still pressing her hand to her head. I sped to grab the bottle of water I had seen on the dresser, I'm sure Carlisle must have left it knowing she would need it. I glided over to the bed placing the two Pills in her hand, I was glad she didn't ask before dropping them in her mouth and taking a big gulp of water.

She laid back curling into a ball on her side "I'm sorry" she muttered. "I don't mean to frustrate you so much" I crawled on the bed next to her wrapping my arms around her holding her tightly to me. I kissed the back of her head very gently as not to cause her the slightest discomfort.

"Bella I don't blame you sometimes I can go too far in my attempt to protect you, or it could be my selfishness, wanting to keep you all to myself." I took a deep breath, her floral scent enveloping my already overloaded senses.

She took a deep breath as well then spoke "no one was hurt today were they?" she asked in a low hushed tone, I was here with her so she could see I was not hurt, I knew who she was referring to when she asked if anyone was hurt.

"No Jacob is fine" I winced, although I was still wishing otherwise. "You should sleep now Bella, it will help with the healing process" I began stroke her hair and hum her lullaby I wrote for her. Before long I felt her whole body relax, her heart slowed to a steady drumming. I wrapped the blankets tightly around her and got up from the bed, I needed to talk to Alice.

As I exited the room, Alice was already waiting for me in the hall. I walked to the end of the hall Alice following close behind me.

"You should have let her go Edward" she said pausing behind me, I spun around on my heels; my eyes widened and then narrowed an unintentional growl escaping my lips. She pulled her eyebrows in "she was going to say goodbye to Jacob, she feels she has no choice but to choose one of you, and she has chosen you. I saw it but then it was gone" Alice looked defeated.

"I never said she had to chose, I could never make her do that" I hissed.

"No Edward, that's what Jacob little stunt today has brought her to, she is worried one of you will end up getting hurt because of her"

What have I done? I wont take her free will away, I thought to myself.

Alice stiffened and her eyes now narrow slits "she is not some little toy Edward, you may want to ask her permission before giving her away! Like it or not she loves you dearly, whether or not you think you deserve it!" her tiny frame became rigid. "And I love her too, she is part of this family, deny your self of her if you wish but DO NOT take her from the rest of us who want her!"

"ENOUGH Alice this doesn't concern you!" I snarled.

"YES IT DOES! IT CONCERNS US ALL!"Her voice was almost seething, Bella was her sister and best friend and I knew she was right.

"Keep your voice down, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply your feelings didn't matter" I suddenly felt like my body and mind were being torn in several different directions.

"I just feel like I'm losing her Alice the tighter I hold on to her, the further she slips away." I sat down on the floor resting my head on my arm "the harder I fight to keep her safe the more this atrocious world is hell bent on thwarting me at every turn" I took a deep breath raising my head and leaned it against the wall. Alice sat next to me leaning her head on my shoulder, I leaned my head on the top of hers.

"She chose you Edward, does that not tell you anything of how she feels, she wants to spend all eternity with you, she is your match she is your soul mate in everyway. You should know that is not easy to come by and I honestly don't think she can live with out you…Literally!" she chuckled, I couldn't help but muffle a laugh with her, I think she was right about that part.

"Thanks Alice" I said kissing the top of her head, "no problem I'm here all week "she teased "Edward you should hunt while she sleeps I will stay with her, so you know she will be safe, you don't have to go far. You can be back before sun up and your patience will be better for tomorrow when Jacob gets here…Please" she tilted her head pleading. Alice could get me to do almost anything for her, I adored her. She was very special to me. We shared a bond that could not be matched by my other siblings.

"Alright" I said hesitantly, "please keep her safe for me" I quickly kissed her forehead and flew down stairs and darted around the house. I didn't travel far tracking the closest prey I could find, I quickly took down a small heard white tailed deer they were so small it took about almost the whole herd to fill my thirst. I noticed the sky begin to lighten subtly, so subtly human eyes would not detect it. My mood was more at ease, I sat on a large fallen tree that was laying about eight feet off the forest floor, lifting one leg up on the tree, I rest my arm on it taking in the silence. Then suddenly a breeze came bringing along with it a scent. I stiffened for a moment the relaxed, it was Emmett. I quickly read his thoughts to see if something had happened in my absence, I shivered and immediately tried to block his thoughts. "Ugh!" he was thinking about Rosalie in a way that was rated for more mature minds.

I heard him laugh. "Serves you right, know it all!" he laughed boisterously.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked with disgust in my voice. "You're not the only one, who needs to eat Edward, so how's calamity Jane doing?" I let a low growl escape my lips. He didn't let that bother him and came and sat next to me on the tree.

"She is fine thanks, how's the succubus?" I asked in an amused tone, he grinned widely and raised his brow a couple of times "wouldn't you like to know!" A gag reflex would have come in very handy right now.

"Rest assured Emmett I wouldn't like to know" I scoffed; he laughed and slapped my back as if dislodging something from my throat, almost knocking me off the tree.

"Your not out here hunting are you Emmett?" I said with an annoyed undertone. He twiddled with his finger a quick second; he was never good at being subtle.

"Esme sent me to find you, she isn't comfortable with you being alone out here" he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you all done? want to head back?" he said knocking his shoulder into mine.

"Yes and no" I smiled wryly "I'm trying to clear my mind"

"So it's a distraction you need is it, I got just the one" he said jumping off the tree, I raised one eyebrow and smirked at him from the corner of my eye.

"its wabbit hunting season!" I shook my head and laughed before I could help myself.

"How many?" I was still laughing when I jumped down to his side, it had been so long since we played this game, and it was good because it kept us alert to our senses.

"Twelve" he barked.

"can we scale it down a bit, I don't want to be to long" I said snidely, Emmett huffed "Ok how about four" he spoke disgruntled, I nodded "first one back with FOUR rabbits wins…LIVE rabbits!"I added "crushed, decapitated or legless will not count" I said remembering our last game, he snickered and we crouched, I listened for the quiet thrumming of a very small heart. Emmet had already darted off; it almost wasn't a fair game, considering I was a lot faster then Emmett.

I had almost forgot how exhilarating it was to run uninhibited, the feeling as the wind blew across my body, hitting every facet.

I was leaning against the fallen tree with my hands behind me, when I heard Emmett's quick approach. When I looked at his hands, I noticed he had six rabbit's, well three and a half live ones and two mangled little corpses. His grin was wide as he held up his prey, I shook my head and brought my hands around to show seven all very lively rabbits. His smile faded at once.

"DAMIT!" he hissed, I couldn't help but laugh as I dropped my catch watching them scatter quickly, they had to have sensed their deaths coming and I could have finished them in a matter of seconds but that was not the name of this game, I pointed to the two mangled rags he was holding. "What! I got hungry on the way back" he laughed and dropped them all, the live ones took off quickly. He looked down at the half live one "waist not want not" he picked it up and drained it the rest of the way they threw it behind him like a discarded beer can.

I shook my head at his uncanny ability to take every thing so lightly; few things rarely bothered him, I envied him sometimes for that. The sky was beginning to lighten, and I was beginning to miss her. I felt my heart being pulled back in the direction of the house.

We ran silently back to the house, Emmet headed into the garage. I could hear Rosalie working on her car, I headed upstairs, Esme was on her way down the stairs as I past her I swiftly kissed her on the cheek "I love you too". She smiled brightly, I instantly felt guilty, I had not said that nearly enough lately,. I knew she enjoyed hearing it. I would have to work on that.

When I entered my room, I saw Alice sitting cross legged at the end of the bed, she never looked up. "She has been talking in her sleep, she misses Charlie, but I don't see her going to him" she said tilting her head to one side, looking slightly confused.

"She's stubborn" all of a sudden I noticed the change of light in the room, the shutters had been lifted. I looked fiercely from Bella to Alice, still sitting motionless on the bed she answered still not looking at me.

"it's just to give her a change in scenery, so this didn't feel like solitary confinement so much, she is safe Edward please have a little faith in us." I saw her glance at me from the corner of her eye.

"It's not you guys I don't trust Alice I assure you" I walked to the now exposed window, searching the forest. "What do you think he's doing Alice?"

"I don't know, he seems to have left entirely but I can't be sure" she sighed heavily

I some how knew he wasn't really gone; he was up to something, something baleful.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun da....lol i hope you enjoyed chapter seven eight is ready but i would realy like you to review so that i know these 3 in the mornig editings arent in vain! Pretty please REVIEW! the more reviews the faster i will post! blackmail muahahaha.. just kidding but i still wanna know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight or its characters, if i did though! it wouldnt be rated PG-13...**

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short think of it as more of a prelude to the next chapter. Bella has more conflicting emotions when it comes to seducing Edward. some lemony goodness in every bite in the words below! enjoy! and thanks for the reviews loved them they are waht keeps me going.**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

**Chapter 8**

**Equal opportunity**

An almost overwhelming relief flowed from my entire body as the first signs of consciousness entered my mind. I had not slept so soundly in weeks, I could hear the faint sound of voices as my eyes fluttered, for a moment before slowly opening. It was Alice's voice I thought I had heard, and it was her I could see perched at the end of my bed.

"Alice" I said quietly, my mind still not full grasping its hold on my consciousness.

"Morning Bella!" he voice was high, and fully alert and why wouldn't it be its not like she slept. My mind suddenly becoming aware of my surrounds and the fact that I could not see Edward anywhere, I think he sensed my panic because his angelic voice rang through out the room, as he flew to my side.

"I'm right here Bella" he said smiled my most favorite crooked smile, his face was so beautiful it was like a magnet drawing my hand to it. I stroked his cheek lightly, he placed his hand on mine.

"mmm topaz, my favorite" I began gently caressing his eye lids with my thumb, Alice giggled then and bounced off the bed.

"How about some breakfast Bella, and don't try to say no Esme's been cooking since early this morning, you would think she was starting a catering business "Alice chuckled quietly.

"Sure sounds… great Alice" the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Esme's feelings, and I was a bit famished my stomach joined in right on cue, breaking the silence with a loud embarrassing growl. They both laughed and I couldn't help but join in lightly.

Edward leaned in to kiss me; I turned my head in horror, covering my mouth. He pulled back at first looking slightly hurt, his brow furrowed. Then smoothed when he smiled, he kissed my cheek.

"So human" he muttered, "I will give you a minute to…take care of your human needs" I could almost hear the roll of his eyes.

"Not all of us can look like we just stepped of a GQ photo shoot" I glared at him, he rose one eyebrow smiling at me before he shut the door behind him. I found it relatively easier to walk around today the dizziness was gone, what a relief that was considering I had a hard enough time just walking with my body's natural equilibrium. I grabbed my bag of toiletries off the small night stand; I was relieved to see Alice had brought a change of clothes for me, seeing I was going to shower today. First things first I grabbed my tooth brush from my bag and scrubbed my mouth twice. I felt like I had slept with my mouth open all night, I rinsed finally feeling a quarter more human. I turned the shower on taking care to make it the warmest temperature I could get it. I pulled my shirt and pants off before remembering, not knowing how I could have forgotten the huge white monstrosity clinging to my arm, _"crap!" _I thought to my self, I would also need a little assistance.

I faced the shower testing it once more before I called for Alice. There was a knock at the door, Alice must have seen the trouble I was having, and with out turning I told come in Alice. I heard the door open but no sound followed. I turned to see what she was waiting for, it was Edward I had never seen this expression before his mouth was slightly opened, his eyes were suddenly wide. I suddenly began to feel my entire body begin to blush. He was frozen, as I stood facing him wearing almost nothing.

I hadn't notice that while I was feeling the water from the shower, that some of the water had splashed on my chest, making the thin satin of my bra cling to my skin, making it virtually see though. My eyes darted down to my chest, and then back to Edwards face; I spun around so quickly I almost lost my balance. I instantly felt his cold hands grasp my shoulders to steady me. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered how his face looked. I heard him clear his throat as he reached for something hanging on the wall, he gently held open a bath robe behind me I slipped my arm in and he wrapped it around me.

"This is not the best idea" he whispered in my ear, I spun back around to face him his eyes were intently fixed on me. "What isn't a good idea?" trying to sound as confused as I could, he was right I wasn't a good actress. "Oh" was all I could respond

"A shower" he added sounding slightly mused. "I took the liberty of running you a bath"he reached around me shutting off the shower. "Not cold, right" I spoke jokingly; he scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room, and across the hall to the other bathroom. It took my breath away when I noticed he had lit several candles, he set me down and shut off the light filling the room with a soft glow. I could feel his cool breath on the back of my neck instantly covering my body with Goosebumps. He removed the small rectangular bandage from the back of my head very gently, the kissed the back of my head even softer. I walked to the bath and ran my hands through the water he filled with bubbles, the scent of lavender was strong, and the aroma was soothing.

I hadn't heard his step behind me, he gently tugged at the robe and placed it over the chair of the nearby antique vanity, which looked timeless in it self. His cool hand returned to my shoulders, tracing the tops of them, I fought back a shiver; He pulled the straps off my shoulders I felt his fingers run across the back of my bra, freezing when he realized the clap was in the front. My breathing began to pick up as well as my heart; I cursed it for betraying me like this. He leaned forward kissing the side of my neck, I let the back of my head rest against his chest.

He slow reached under my arms, across my chest barely touching my breasts with his palms, and unclasped my garment. Without giving it a second thought, I stopped his left hand as it was retreating over my chest and placed it on my breast holding it there with my hand. I felt his body stiffen and I turned my head up to look at him, his eyes were dark and wild. He crushed his mouth to mine fiercely, then moved quickly to my neck, I could feel his razor sharp teeth softly scrap against my skin. There was no threat in it, just sensual. I raised my hand behind me grabbing a hand full of hair; I heard a growl emanate from his chest. His hand remained on my breast his other hand wrapped around my throat holding me tightly in place. A million different things happened to my body at once, none could be described except that my body was beginning to heat from the inside out. He spun me around to face him. Kissing me harshly as his hands continued to roam all over my body feverishly. His breathing was becoming labored and uneven, I tugged at his shirt and to my surprise his lips never leaving mine he ripped the buttons off his shirt as he threw it to the floor, returning his hand to my face. I ran my hands over his smooth chest; I broke the connection to his lips and began to kiss his neck and his throat below his chin. I could hear his growl grow in intensity in his chest. I could also feel his chest rise and fall quickly; he suddenly grabbed me forcefully by the shoulders and held me at a distance.

"BELLA…NO" he growled "DAMIT" he said as he took a few steps back placing his hands over his eyes then moving his hands up over his hair, still breathing roughly. He took a deep breath then looked at me; the rejection washing over me could not be hidden. His eyes softened and he winced as he looked at the defeat and humiliation in my face, he rushed to me wrapping his arms around me. The shock of what had just happened refused to release my tears.

"Bella…" he sighed, "do I have to nearly kill you, for you to understand this can't happen yet"

"What's the difference?" he was killing me every time he rejected my advances.

"What! What do you mean?" he said holding me at arms length again, his eyes searching for an answer.

"Nothing" I hissed and shrugged from his grip, I walked quickly to the chair where the robe was still hanging and did my best to put it on quickly. He was behind me in a flash, his face only inches from my ear.

"What was that supposed to mean Bella?" his voice was cold and demanding.

"Let it go Edward!" returning his tone.

"I will not let it go!"

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment!" I said my voice seething, as I whipped around him, slamming the bathroom door behind me. The tears came quickly now as I entered the bedroom slamming that door as well, locking it behind me. Using his own words against him sent a sharp pang of guilt stabbing at my heart. I leapt onto the bed curling into myself. Chagrin took over my emotions. My mind yearned for an escape; I was unable to grasp a single thought as mind raced through the entire event leading up to now. I was startled when I heard the door handle begin to jostle, I froze not able to even breath.

"Bella…" Edwards voice coming from the other side of the door. "Bella please unlock the door" his voice was smooth and fluid.

"Please go away Edward… I just need some time." my voice beginning to crack again.

"Bella, love please just open the door, I just want to talk. I will keep my distance, I promise." Didn't he understand that was the problem, hurt filled my expression as I jumped from the bed and threw open the door never looking at him. I went back to the bed turning my back to him and curling back into a ball holding my knees tightly to my chest.

"Bella…" his voice slightly anxious, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to…" his voice trailed off as I broke in.

"don't Edward, I'm fine" I sobbed softly, I was confused as to what to say next. I didn't know whether to apologize for my rude outburst in the bathroom knowing I had hurt him, or chastise him for rejecting me once again. Both emotions flood through me.

"Bella please don't do that, you're not fine and it's my fault once again," he let out a large sigh "please Bella, please understand. I love you so much; it would kill me if I hurt you" His voice was so sad, it made all my other emotions vanish; I just wanted his pain to stop. I sat up and turned to look at him, the anguish on his face was agonizing. I noticed he had a new shirt on, a grey t-shirt that hugged his frame, my eyes lowered quickly, he was so perfect. I didn't know how to approach him so I sat still, motionless.

"Edward I don't mean to make this so hard for you, I won't behave like that again, I promise it's just that I have never felt these urges so strong, so strong that I would push aside your feelings to fulfill my own. I'm so sorry" I instantly felt ashamed and blood filled my face as I looked to my hands. Hastily Edward was next to me; his hands almost appeared to be shaking, as he took my face in his hands.

"Bella understand as new to this as you are, I am also, and considering my senses are one hundred times more powerful then your human ones, that scares the hell out of me. Just a moment ago while we were… having an intense moment, I was so very close to losing all control, letting my animalistic nature take over completely. I very well could have killed you, your touch, your scent. Your pheromones almost sent me into a frenzy."

He was telling me the truth, he was truly scared. The fear was still very evident in every facet of his face. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him I hadn't noticed I was still crying, until my eyes became blurry. Edward pulled me to him cradling me in his arms like you would a small child, rocking me assuring me everything was ok.

His mood lightened a little, I could feel his body slowly relax, I looked up at him and he flashed me my favorite smile. I took a deep breath and exhaled it against neck.

"Edward "I spoke in almost a whisper.

"Yes"

"Do you think we could try again" his body became rigid his arms loosened there grip as though he was preparing to move quickly, I shot up immediately.

"NO, NO, NO, I retorted quickly "just the bath, I think I would help me to relax" I didn't mind if the water was cold by now, that may be exactly what I needed.

Edwards's arms returned to embracing me. "of course love, just give me a minute to fix your bath again" him mood was much better, as soon as he left I began to chastise myself for letting my hormones get the best of me. I will behave better I told myself repeating it over and over again. Edward entered the room again, his mood was somber now. He flashed me half hearted grin, "what is it Edward?" confused as to what could have happened to change his mood from the brief amount of time it took him to travel to the bathroom and back to me. "Jacob called he will be here soon" his eyes darted to the window and back to me.

"Oh… alright" my stomach began to do summersaults, I had forgotten he was coming. The memories came swiftly back of the confrontation he and Edward had gotten into yesterday. I knew this was not going to be a conversation I wanted to have, but this could not happen again. I pursed my lips at what Jacob was leaving me no choice but to do, anger began to replace the fear in my heart. If Edward had sensed anything he didn't mention it, he led me back to the bathroom. This time shyly turning his back to me. I laughed as I could tell he was smiling, as I dropped the robe to the floor, and removed the only other garment I was wearing.

The water felt incredible against my skin; as soon as he was sure I totally submerged in the water he turned to me and crouched by the tube running his fingers softly through my hair. He had placed a small hand towel folded very neatly against the back of the tube so I could rest my head back, I saw him reach down and retrieve a small pitcher from next to the tub he dipped it in the water, then holding the back of my neck poured it slowly over my head. This would have been a perfect moment had it not been for the wretched cast awkwardly resting on top of the tub.

He repeated this several more times he squeezed some liquid into his smooth marble palm and began to run his finger through my hair again washing it with such tenderness, he could have put me to sleep, I could feel his cold breath on my cheek, my eyes we closed and I could feel my eyes roll back in my head. He filled the pitcher with fresh hot water from a basin near the tub and poured it over my newly clean hair he repeated this till he was sure there was no trace of soapy liquid. He set the pitcher to the side and picked up a large sponge and dipped it into the water letting it become full saturated with water.

he once again poured another liquid onto the sponge, squeezing it a couple of time till soft white suds appeared. he lifted my free arm carefully and ran the sponge over every ounce of skin on my arm, his eyes had a fascinated look on them as if he was examining some new discovered form of life, moving slowly down the length of the tub he reached in grabbing hold of my ankle, his cold fingers against hot water and my skin sent a odd shiver up my leg, he lifted my leg out of the water, and ran the sponge only a couple of inches above my knee, then back down my leg. He gently kissed the top of my foot before running the sponge over it; he repeated the same maneuver with my other leg. He circled around to my casted arm. He took my hand in his and softly kissed the top of my hand before once again running the sponge over it. I was totally lost in this, it was heaven. He rant he sponge over both my shoulders before kissing me on the cheek, his lips sent my heart singing. The sound of his voice broke the silence of the moment, "I will go get your clothes ready, finish up and I will return to help you get out he kissed my forehead and got up to leave.

"Um Edward" I whispered trying to savor every moment I could with him, I grabbed the side of the tub leaning forward "you missed a spot" I said glancing over my shoulder. He grinned widely as he walked back to the tub. Taking up the sponge once more and softly pulling my hair to one side, ran the sponge down my spine. No other memory I had up to date could ever match this one, he seemed to be taking more time this time his fingers traced my angel bones making me shiver. I heard him laugh softly; kissing the side of my head he got up and exited the bathroom. I lay back for a moment letting the memory of what had just transpired soak into every part of my memory. I took the sponge and finished just as he reentered the bathroom holding an oversized towel that looked more like a blanket. I had to laugh again when he walked over to me placing one end of the towel in his right hand outstretching his arm and placed the other end in his mouth and outstretched his now free hand with his eyes closed, grinning all the while. As I entered the room I noticed immediately the bed had been fixed and the smell of fresh linens were still present in the air. There was a neatly folded outfit setting on the bed, all garments included.

"Would you like Alice to help you get dressed?" Edward said with a hint of humor.

"No I think I got this, thanks anyway" I was going to ask him to help, but judging from his reaction to our earlier engagement I thought better of it. I promised I wouldn't put him in that kind of situation again and I was going to TRY to hold to it, if I had him help me it meant dropping my towel. I giggled at the thought; he raised one brow, pulling up his crooked grin. I pointed to the door sending him a crooked smile, he flew out, and with in seconds of his departure I was startled to suddenly see the Metal blinds closing over the windows.

I rolled my eyes, this was his idea of privacy, I shook my head in amusement, and began to dress. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it! tell me what you thought by reviewing this chapter remember its the reviews that keep me posting so if you want more REVIEW! pretty please... (pout)**

**Alsos this chapter was inspired by the wonderful lyrics of Chris Issac. his song wicked game is awsome! for those of you who are not familiar with this song ( which is doubtful cause its timeless!)i will have a link to it on my page check ot out! and once again above all else please review and thanks again for the wonderful review on the last chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, but....naaa a girl can dream!**

**A/N: sorry the last chapter was so short but this one should makeup for it! thank you for the reviews they really do help with the creative process! so keep'em coming!**

* * *

**(Edward's POV)** **Chapter 9**

**Say it isn't so**

An odd relief filled me as I pressed my hand to the keyed panel, lowering the metal shields. Alice rolled her eyes; she was sitting on the couch with jasper head in her lap feigning her finger through his hair.

"Alice" I started, but before I could ask her she Kissed Jasper on the forehead and headed upstairs to help Bella.

"Can I ask you something Edward, and let me know if I'm over stepping my bounds?" jasper said as he got up from the couch.

"What is it Jasper?" what could he want to know, I waited for him to ask instead of invading his thoughts.

"Earlier this morning, I felt…" He paused for a brief moment, and if my heart had been in motion it would have stopped. "Well what you were experiencing was unbelievably intense then as quickly as you had felt it, it was gone replaced by anger and frustration. What happened to cause that switch so abruptly?"

"Bella" was all I could say in reply to his question.

"Bella?" he mimicked me, confusions rang in his voice, and he must have felt my hesitation to take this conversation any further, because he quickly apologized for asking,

"Its ok jazz, I'm just… well I'm a coward. I want so much to giver her everything I have to offer, but at the same time there are things she wants I can't give her" I leaned against the wall habitually resting one foot on the wall.

"Edward out of all of us, you retain the best and most self control, what makes you think you can't take it to the next stage in your relationship?" Jaspers eyes looked almost befuddled.

"Jasper upstairs, when you felt my… intense emotions, did you feel everything?"

"Yes, you were very… um excited" he looked to the floor, then back to me."

"We were no where near beginning, do you understand. My senses were raging to the point of total obliteration, a boiling point beyond being capable to stop. I had never experienced, my mind was loosing all reason. I only wanted more, more then her body would have been physically capable of" My mind began to wonder back to that exact moment as my hand began to run over her nude skin. I placed my hands over my eyes trying to remove the thought as my breathing picked up again.

"Edward!" Jasper spoke loudly placing his hand to his temple almost as if he was in pain, he was breathing unnecessarily quick as well.

"I'm sorry Jasper, do you understand now?" I said trying to sound apologetic.

"Yes" he responded.

"If that was just the tip of the iceberg, then you are justified in wavering from any further activity that might encourage this type of behavior, and you may want to think about reinforced beams through out your home" he said still rubbing his temple, with a small grin at the corners of his mouth.

My head turned as I heard a vehicle enter the dirt road leading from the highway to the house.

"damit not yet" I whispered, jasper hearing this walked to my side as I opened the front door and took a step outside to greet our guest. Jasper quickly taking my flank, his thought shouting into my head _"remember what Carlisle told you Edward, go back inside I will take care of this"_ I knew I was going back on my word, but at the thought of him and Bella alone my protective instincts took over and I had no intention of hiding inside, but I also had no intention of making things harder for Bella.

I heard Jacobs thoughts as he neared the house, _"she better be there"_ he thought, anger instantly flashed in my eyes. Had I not warned him about this type of behavior already, I composed myself as he approached. I stood fast folding my arms as I had before, he was driving his car today and parked next to my Volvo, it looked like a pathetic excuse for a vehicle.

Jacob exited his car and walked slowly to the bottom of the porch.

"So where is she? Is she ready?" his voice was incredulous.

"I warned you yesterday about your attitude…" I bit my tongue "Jacob" my voice unintentionally repugnant.

"I'm not here to argue with you Edward!" he still held my name with distain.

"Jacob" a soft voice I knew well came from behind me. I turned to see Bella step onto the porch her hair was braided loosely, letting free stands flow in the soft breeze, the braid was pulled to one side resting over her shoulder in front of her.

"Hey Bells nice to see you are alive" he said firing a narrow glace at me, and then widened his eyes looking back to Bella.

"You don't look sick, what happened to you yesterday? Or was there a hostage situation?" before I could react, I was surprised to hear a snarl coming from behind me; Jasper was simply giving him a warning.

"Enough Jacob, we do not appreciate being called liars, which brings us back to my earlier statement, I don't bluff either" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Edward" Bella came to stand beside me, her voice low and gentle. She put her hand to my face and put her lips to my ear.

"This can not happen again" she whispered lightly, she backed her head slightly and then pressed her lips gently to mine.

I heard Jacob gasp lowly, the look on his face through jaspers eyes was priceless. I shouldn't have taken so much pleasure in his pain, but he needed to be put in his place.

Jacob's vivid mental pictures instantly flashed into my head, I broke my lips from Bella's and gasped "ugh" placing my hand to my head. Jasper crouched swiftly peering around the forest. Bella's eyes flew from left to right, and then noticed Jacob was smiling wickedly. She looked at me, then back to Jacob.

"STOP IT JAKE, WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING STOP IT NOW!" she demanded. Jasper stepped toward Jacob, but Bella stopped his advance.

"Serves him right for ease dropping on my thoughts" he smirked.

"What?" Bella didn't see the connection right away.

"He's remembering when I left you, showing me how I hurt you, and the kiss you shared in the forest" he wasn't stopping his thoughts were still being thrown at with brutal force. I gasped again

"I wasn't showing him anything, my thoughts are my own! if he doesn't like what he see's then maybe he shouldn't be looking!"

"Jacob if you value our friendship at all, you will stop this" Bella shrieked at him, he released me quickly.

"Edward, Jasper can you give us a minute, I need to speak with Jacob privately"

"I'm not going anywhere!" I snapped looking at Jacob.

"Fine we will take a walk" her voice was still calm and soothing. She took a step forward; I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tightly against me.

"LET HER GO!" Jacob barked loudly, causing the rest of my family to quickly come outside, Jasper flew in front of Bella crouched and ready, Emmett at his side.

"STOP IT!" Bella screamed, but I didn't release my hold on her. "JACOB BACK OFF!" Bella shouted, as Jacob began to advance, I looked intently at Jacob. I couldn't tell whether it was bravery or stupidity that drove him forward, he was obviously our numbered and didn't bring any back up. Bella's words rang through my mind, this can't happen again, now understanding what she had meant. I released my grip from her waist and put my hand out to stop Jacob's advances.

"Jacob" I said trying to sound calm and get his attention, which was fixed on Jasper at the moment, he looked up sharply.

"Enough of this…please" I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder, "this is doing no one any good, it's only upsetting Bella. Jasper, Emmett back off please"

"Edward his emotions are not under control" jasper was almost seething.

"If you would like to talk to Bella Jacob, you must control yourself" I said calmly yet forcefully. Jacob snarled and took several deep breaths pulling his body up right.

"I am in control, can you and your family says the same?" Jacob snapped.

"Stop it, Jacob they are only trying to protect me. The same as you claim to be doing, they are my family same as you. " Bella said as she took a step forward, I shadowed her movement.

"Jasper, Emmett I need you to go back in the house, take the others with you" I said never looking behind me but I could hear there thoughts. They were worried about my self control.

They both looked at me warily, and reluctantly did as I asked. I knew I had to do this for Bella, who stood now motionless in front of me. I walked from behind her to her side; she looked at me her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I will not leave you, but I will give you some space to talk with him" i said as I kissed her cheek and took several steps back to stand by the door. This went against every grain of my being. Jacob was still in shock at Bella's emotional outburst.

"Honestly Bells do we really need to stick around here? I got my car, let go for a drive" my fists clenched but I didn't move.

"No Jacob, I think its best we stick close by, Edward is not comfortable with be being to far from him with all that has happened lately." Bella's voice was reassuring, no doubt for my benefit.

Jacob rebutted with a loud huff "what ever!... so you were really sick yesterday? What was wrong? Your blood sucker wouldn't give me any specifics' " he shot a glare at me.

"Jacob if you can not talk about Edward with out insulting him this conversation is over… for good" Bella protested.

"What? That's what he is!" he blurted out. I didn't get angry at this, how could I, I could see where this was leading, I didn't have to push Jacob out of her life he was doing a good enough job of that himself. I just leaned back and folded my arms, and tried not to smile.

"Fine, if that's what you want Jacob this conversation is over" she turned to walk back up the remaining stairs to the top of the porch.

Unexpectedly Jacob flew over to Bella grasping her arm to stop her. My mind became unhinged my teeth bared, I was momentarily startled for a fraction of a second when I saw Alice rip open the front door and swiftly placing her tiny hand to my chest with unseen force she held me in place. I saw as Bella yanked her arm from his grasp and looked at me. I fought my urge to strike at him with all my might, I quickly slowed my rapid breathing taking control of my self, the monster inside me yearning to rip him apart.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered, taking a few steps back. That was the smartest thing I had seem him do up to date.

"What did you come here for? If it was just to see if I'm alive, you have accomplished that!" Bella voice was livid.

"Bella please don't be angry, there are century's of bad blood between our kinds it's kinda hard to get over it just like that!" Jacobs's words were a lot less comforting to Bella then he meant for them to be.

"Edward and his family have NEVER done anything that would constitute the antagonism you constantly show them. If this is how it's always going to be…" Bella hesitated before continuing, Jacob's thoughts were almost begging her not to continue with what he knew was coming next, I may have felt pity for him, before he looked at me wishing nothing more then the end of my existence.

" I think it's best you don't come here anymore" Bella finished "I will be marrying Edward soon and if its that hard to act like a human being now, what will happen to us after I change?" Jacob winced, I saw pain fill every pore in his face.

Jacob composed himself "we can cross that bridge when we get to it" he said staring at the ground.

"Jake, I'm not trying to hurt you" Bella's voice poured with sympathy for him. I hid the hurt that tugged at me, at her sincere words. She truly cared for him and I hated to see how this was tearing her apart.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her close, shelter her from this heartache.

"I'm a big boy Bella, as long as you can find a place for me in your life, I will take what ever you have to offer" Jacob smiled as he raised his head to look at Bella.

Damb he was good, I laughed to myself. Bella's face became taught.

"Regardless Jake of what you mean to me, I can't live like this anymore, what happened out here yesterday between you and Edward." She became quiet" It can't happen again." She finished.

"Did he tell you everything?" he glared at me suspiciously.

"He told me he tried to…attack you, which was enough" her posture became hesitant as she became silent again

"I can't…, if you can't manage to treat each other civilly…" Jacob broke in.

"What you're going to tell me to leave and never come back"

"No… I will" if Alice hadn't been holding me in place I would have hit the floor, I began to feel like I was suffocating. Alice began to glare at Bella, _what does she think she's doing?. _Alice's thoughts rang loudly in my head. She looked back at me, glaring at me now. _I told you, you should have let her go last night!. _My body became rigid; I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and turned toward the door, in a quick fluid movement she spun from my grasp.

"I'm quite capable of walking of my own accord, thank you very much" she whispered in a low hiss, I was sure Bella could not hear. She stepped back in the house and poked her tong out at me before closing the door. I turned my attention back to their conversation.

"geez Bella no need to be such a drama queen, besides I have come over offering a sort of peace offering and gift for you" My eyes widened in shock as I read his thoughts, I quickly flew to Bella's side.

"Thanks Jacob, but no thanks" I kept control of my voice. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Do you mind if I run it by Bella first…Edward" he said holding his breath.

"What, What is it Jacob" Bella sounded intrigued now, seeing my reaction to his thoughts.

"Well we have only tried it a couple of times on some of the children on the rez , and it worked each time.."

"Those were descendents Jacob, we have no way of knowing what effect that will have on Bella, she is fully human" my anger was beginning to build again.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Bella interrupted sounding rather annoyed.

"He wants to inject his blood directly into you broken bone, his theory is that it will heal as his does" I said skepticism dripping for every word.

"Really! " Bella chirped looking to the cast on her arm. I grabbed her face in my hands to make her look at me.

"Bella it's only a theory, there is no telling what will happen, once his blood enters your blood stream it could reject the host, You! Bella and in turn kill you." Fear at that thought gripped me tightly.

"But it worked on the others?" Bella's face was clearly optimistic.

"They are all descendents, Bella they probably carry the gene" I was pleading for her to understand how dangerous this could be.

"I will have Carlisle run some tests first Edward, if that will ease your mind" her face became stressed.

"If that's ok with you" she looked to Jacob who was stand quite still, with a vacant expression on his face.

"Sure, sure in the name of science, lets do it" he scoffed, what he thought she was some science experiment? he could test his stupid theory's on.

I turned to Jacob at breakneck speed, "NO!" I growled "You will not use Bella as your guinea pig"

"I will be safe Edward, please can we just try. If Carlisle says it's safe? please Edward" It was always so hard for me to deny her anything, but this was wrong, and I knew it.

"Bell please understand, this is much to dangerous, I cant let you risk your life like this over something your body's own ability is taking care of just fine…" I saw the resentment toward me flash in her eyes.

"I thought your relationship was built on compromise Edward, she has given you hers now where is yours?" Jacob was doing his best to undermine me, to make me look overbearing in front of Bella. I wanted to launch him in the closest tree, but I could tell that would just cause Bella to have more sympathy for the Mongrel.

I glowered at Jacob, then look back to Bella/ I could see she was still fuming over me telling her I wasn't going to let her risk her life. She hated not feeling in control, or having control taken from her. I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I let out a large sigh and dropped my shoulder in defeat.

"Fine, we will test this…theory" Bella's face lit up triumphantly.

Jacob took a step forward; I turned quickly to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait here Jacob, Bella and I will speak with Carlisle" I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her into the house. I notice Emmett and Rosalie against the far wall, Emmett was twirling her blond curls in his fingers. Alice and Carlisle were coming down the stairs. I assumed she had seen what was going to transpire and had gone to fill in Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I see Alice had briefed you on what they want you to do, what do you think?" I said praying he would find the idea as ludicrous as I had. Carlisle could see I was not on board with this and answered accordingly.

"Hmm I don't know Bella, Edward may be right, their DNA has never been studied, and this could go very wrong." Carlisle's voice was genuinely filled with concern.

"Carlisle we want you to run some test first see if the blood is compatible, if its not we will not do it. Please just try." Bella was once again using a pleading tone.

"Let her do it at least if she changes into a wolf you really will have a pet Edward" Rosalie laughed lightly tossing her hair and looking back at Emmett. I suddenly felt myself flying forward through the air, knocking Emmett over several feet with a thrust of my shoulder and placed my hand around Rosalie's throat. "YOU GO TO FAR ROSALIE!" both our eyes intently narrowed while we stared at each other this all took a fraction of a second before, I once again felt myself flying through the air, Emmett had gotten to his feet and charged me like a defensive linebacker, sending me flying across the room. I slammed in the metal shield covering our windows I could feel the metal mold to match the shape of my body, before crumpled I to the floor. I picked myself up quickly.

"Edward, that's enough bro" Emmett raised his arms, palms out, his fingers spread defensively. "She was only kidding man" he turned his attention back to Rosalie for moment "right rose?"

"Sure…" rose huffed, and headed out of the room. Emmett followed her out.

I didn't want to look at the rest of my family. I could feel their eyes on me. I looked at Bella, her eyes were wide, and her lips seemed to be quivering so she bit her bottom lip to stop it. I didn't move, to my surprise Bella began to walk to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned her forehead to my chest.

"I'm sorry" she muttered softly, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella what could you possibly be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong. Rosalie just needs to learn some manners and if Emmett won't do it I will." I rested my head on top of hers. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle, who was looking a little more then embarrassed at Rosalie's behavior

"Shall we begin testing the boy's blood" Carlisle's voice had very little distress in it now.

"Alice can you see the outcome?" I asked looking for some reassurance that this was going to work out for Bella.

"I can't see, once you mix her blood with the wolfs she disappears, like them I cant see anything" Alice didn't look upset but rather befuddled. My stomach wrenched at her uncertainty. "Bella maybe this isn't such a good idea" what was I talking about I knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Edward please stop worrying and let Carlisle run some test if there is any complication with the blood I told you I would not do it ok" I took both sides of her face in my hands and rested my forehead to hers. "Bella if something happens to you I will be lost"

"Please Edward…" her voice sounded almost pitiful.

"Alice will you please invite Jacob in so we may be testing his blood" my tone was quite constrained; Bella wrapped her arm around me and whispered in my ear "I love you very much, it will be fine, you will see." She kissed me as Jacob entered the house, with a victorious grin across his face, which faltered as soon as he saw Bella kissing me. I instinctively pulled her tighter to me kissing her more passionately. A soft moan escaped her lips that instantly made me forget about Jacob, I could hear the blood racing through her veins as her heart pumped faster.

"a hum "Carlisle cleared his throat loudly "Bella I'm going to need a blood sample, if you wish to continue this test?" Carlisle's word spilled out with a questioning tone to them. Bella began to blush as she noticed everyone in the room was looking at us. I was going to miss that, it was the only way I could read her thought, that blush gave her away every time. I gently kissed her light crimson cheek and grasped her hand in mine.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I whispered in her ear, she nodded. I sat her in one of the dining room chairs, and held her face in my hands, so she couldn't look at Carlisle or the needle.

Carlisle had set up a make shift lab at the other end of the long mahogany dining table. I carried Bella outside and sat her on the porch to get some fresh air when he was done; I knew Bella and blood did not mix well, which made me laugh internally, considering soon that is what her diet would soon consist of.

"Bella, something you said earlier, really bothered me and I want to know if you really meant it" I didn't know if I dared ask, but my fear overtook my need to be casual.

Her body became tense in my arms; I kissed the side of her head in an attempt to calm her.

"Were you really planning on leaving me, if Jacob did not comply with your wishes? You cant force him to turn his back on century's of tradition, in some ways he is right to behave as he does toward us, his kind only exist to protect humans from all predators, us included most of all. Not all vampires live as we do here; you have seen and experienced that first hand Bella." She moved to face me.

"Edward I don't know what I'm doing, All I know is I can't be the cause of these fights. One of you is bound to get really hurt and it will be my fault, I don't think I can live with that."

"Do you still want to marry me, to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"What kind of question is that, 'of course… I love you?"

"Then you will also have to compromise, for Jacob and me"

"What do you mean?"

"You must not try to force our hands with unrealistic ultimatums, it will not work, and you will only be causing a bigger rift in our attempts to get you back, all the while one side blames the other for you leaving. We must stick this out together love, Jacob will come to except us I promise"

"I can't imagine I could stop either one of you from trying to come for me could I "

"Hardly" I laughed.

"I'm sorry about what I said; I don't think I could leave you, even if I wanted to" she leaned into my shoulder letting out a large sigh. I kissed the top of her head taking a deep breath reveling in the thought that she wasn't ever leaving me. Carlisle stepped onto the porch behind us.

"It looks like there will be no problem in attempting to heal her with Jacobs blood, there is blood is responding normally together, there is no sign of rejection." My shoulders fell

Bella's eyes brightened and she smiled getting up and tugging at my hand to get me up, I gave her a light tug back pulling her in to my arms and cradling her, I kissed her firmly once again before standing while I held her tightly to me and carried her into the house.

"I'm afraid Bella, you will have to be awake for this, I don't want to put you under since I'm not positive how the rest of your body will respond" Carlisle still sounded confident and though I didn't trust Jacob, I knew Carlisle would not be doing this, if he didn't believe Bella would be safe. Carlisle left the room quickly, returning with what looked like a small saw.

"Edward will you stay with me" her voice began to break.

"I will never leave you Bella, I must ask you once more are you sure you want to do this" to my surprise she hesitated before answering.

"Yes…" she spoke so low it was almost a whisper.

"Bella" I began to become worried.

"Yes Edward I want to do this" she spoke more forcefully now.

"Edward will you take Bella to the spare room? it's been prepared." Carlisle said as he busily gathered other instruments he would be needing. I hadn't even noticed the house was empty, except for Jacob who was standing in the corner eyeing us both.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked, she had noticed it also.

"I sent them hunting; I didn't want them here with the smell of human blood" Carlisle smiled nodding to Bella and Jacob.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm Jacob" I said with out turning to him. I gathered Bella up in my arms and headed to the back room, Jacob followed close behind.

There was nothing in this room now but a small twin bed and a few standing lamps. I sat her on the bed; it took Carlisle no time at all to get the cast off Bella's arm. Though it hadn't been on long at all, Her arm looked thinner and lighter colored then her other arm, I ran my fingers down her now freed arm. She shivered slightly; I retracted my hand and placed it on the side of her head.

"You ready Bella?" Carlisle said as he walked to the side of the bed.

"Jacob could you excuse us for a minute, you can wait in the hall" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"I'm not leaving!" Jacob huffed.

"Jacob Bella has to get undressed, you can return once she is prepared for this" I was proud that I had not jumped up and threw him through the door; I was managing to stay relatively calm. I remember the conversation Bella and I had outside and wanted to make good on my part. I would give her no reason to leave me.

"Bells, I will be right outside" Jacob said trying to reassure her or maybe it was me he was trying to reassure that he wasn't going far from her. I could feel my teeth begin to grind.

He left quickly, pulling the door closed forcefully behind him. Bella blushed as I removed her shirt while Carlisle held of the sheet to give her a little privacy and laid the sheet across her chest only exposing her arm now. Carlisle placed two small white electrodes on Bella's chest to monitor her heart, and then Laid a small piece of sterilized plastic wrap to Bella's arm with a small piece cut out in the middle which he made sure was centered over the broken bone. I watched as Bella's eyes widened as she saw Carlisle pull two sets of needles out of a nearby tray, her whole body froze. I chuckled softly "Look at me love, it will be over in a minute" She had no idea how much I wanted to take her and run, I couldn't help but be jealous of Jacob Black, a part of him was going to be forever coursing through her blood before me, my mind was begging her to change her mind. I didn't want any part of him to taint her body, her blood, or her mind. I snapped back to reality when I saw Bella's face contort in pain.

I held her tight when she cringed and held her breath, as Carlisle place the needle in several places along her upper arm and elbow.

"Can you feel that Bella?" Carlisle said as he pinched he arm.

"No, why" she looked down at her arm to see Carlisle squeezing her skin between his fingers.

"Well I guess we can get started then, Edward could ask Jacob to come back in now" as much as I wanted to protest, I reluctantly got up forcing my self to walk to the door.

"Come in Jacob, there is a chair over there" I pointed to a chair a few feet at the base of the bed.

"Maybe you should take it, considering it's her blood that's about to spill" he whispered in a growl.

"Don't forget where you are Jacob!" my fists clenched. He rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the bed and stood there folding his arms.

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat in another chair beside the bed, taking Bella's good hand in mine.

"Look at me love" her eyes were filled with fear; I smoothed a few strand of hair from her face, and rested my forehead on hers. I stroked her cheek a couple of times, and kissed both her eyes closed. I looked over to Carlisle, who was intently staring into the six inch incision he had just made in Bella's arm. He was suctioning off blood from around the bone to expose the break. The sound made her eyes close tightly, as though that would some how impair her hearing. I kissed her forehead again. The scent of her blood in the air instantly made my mouth fill with venom I quickly held my breath. She felt my body tense and squeezed my hand in response.

"Your doing fine, love" her eyes flew open, I flashed her the smile I knew she loved, she smiled back. I got up and sat on the bed next to Bella careful not to jostle her in the slightest.

I watched as Carlisle removed a small vile which contained Jacobs blood from the tray next to the bed, he flashed a quick look to me then back to the incision in Bella's arm. He punctured the top of the vile with a small needle drawing blood into it. He place the needle directly over the break in Bella's bone and let two small droplets fall on to it, I saw as the drops hit the separation in Bella's bones that they immediately began to branch out like a web of veins connecting on both sides of the bone slowly pulling the two pieces together. Bella's body suddenly arched up and let out a blood curdling scream, Horror gripped me from the inside. I pinned Bella's shoulders to the bed and looked at the wound it was healing but slowly. I could see the web like veins fusing Bella's bones together, Bella's was still screaming, trying desperately to pull her arm from Carlisle's grip.

"Carlisle's do something!" I begged as I held Bella's body firmly in place.

"She will be fine in a minute, the same happened with the others." Jacob chirped, Carlisle and I both looked quickly at Jacob.

"You stupid mongrel, Why didn't you say anything about this before" I was seething. I wanted to break very bone in his body.

"Because you wouldn't have let her do it, this is going to work and she is going to be fine. I don't like seeing this anymore then you do, but it only last a few minutes" Jacob hissed.

Just then Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie flew through the door, Esme trailing close behind. I heard metal screeching and noticed the metal shield begin to retract as Alice entered the room.

"I didn't want you guys to damage the house anymore, this will make it easier" Alice hid a muffled laugh as she walked to my side.

"Get the dog out of here Emmett…now!" I bellowed, everyone was now glaring at Jacob. He knew he had no chance of fighting us all.

"I will wait outside, send her out when she is done healing" he snapped his comment toward me and hopped out the open window.

Bella's screaming continued, I could hear the heart monitor soar along with her frantic heart beats.

"Bella I'm right here, I'm right here" I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly to me and the bed. She was thrashing around violently and kicked the tray that was holding most of the tools Carlisle was using in this procedure and the two viles of blood belonging to Jacob and Bella, which Alice caught in mid air before the could smash against the wall. This was lasting longer then a few minutes

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Emmett shouted turning to leave, but Jasper blocked his exit.

"No you wont, the treaty must stay intact. He will pay for this trust me Em" he said glancing over at Alice. Emmett glanced over at Alice whose eyes were narrowed but her face wore a villainous grin and nodded. I searched her thoughts to see the vision she just had but she was naming all her favorite designers. I turned my attention back to Bella.

Her screams lulled into sobs and her body began to relax, I looked to her wound the bone had all but healed and to my surprise there was no need for Carlisle to close Bella's wound. The muscles and tissue began to repair it self.

"Amazing" Carlisle whispered. Bella had become quite, but still kept her eyes closed. In my captivation of watching her arm heal, I had forgotten I was still holding her tightly. I released my hold and sat up to look at her. Her eyes were tight slits she looked as though she was waiting for someone to hit her.

"Bella talk to me, are you alright" she didn't make a sound; the only sound in the room was the monitor which played the beautiful music of my loves heartbeat.

"Bella please say something, open your eyes love" Terror began to grip me inside once more.

"I'm not opening my eyes till he is done stitching" she whispered lightly.

Before I could help my self I let out a huge burst of laughter as massive relief washed over me, as did everyone else in the room. Bella's eyes flew open at our laughter; she peered around the room and smiled, as the blush returned to her cheeks.

I instantly crushed my lips to hers stealing her breath, she wrapped both her arms around me. I hadn't realized how much I missed that, the feeling of both her frail arms wrapped around me, holding me as tightly as she could. She suddenly gasped realizing what she had just done she pulled back from me and gazed wondrously at her newly repaired arm.

"It worked" she shrieked and once again wrapped her arms around me with a squeal of delight, then her face faltered and her expression became blank. She began to search the room.

"Where is Jacob?" she spoke slowly. The warm feeling I had been holding on to so tightly fell from my body.

"He is waiting outside" I forced myself to give her a half smile. She began to pull at the wires connected to her chest forcefully and reached for her shirt pulling it on swiftly while hiding under the sheet, then got up from the bed and headed for the door, I couldn't bring myself to stop her. I sat on the bed staring blankly at her overwhelming need to find Jacob. Alice then giggled and was in front of me in a blur.

"Come on Edward you have to see this" Alice was almost beaming, what did she have to be so happy about? My life was falling apart and she was giddy.

"Come on Edward I don't want to miss this either," what ever was going to happen Alice thought it best she block her thoughts again. Bella was exiting the front door when Alice and I hit the bottom of the stairs and flew even quicker across the room.

Jacob was standing about twenty feet from the porch. I watched painfully as Bella approached him, she was smiling wryly; she stopped only inches from him.

"Looking good Bella!"He grinned triumphantly, appearing as arrogant as ever.

Bella suddenly raised her face to the heavens and seemed to word something voicelessly.

"First I want to thank you Jacob, for the use of my arm. I will always be grateful and second…"

She looked briefly at her hand as though she was thinking hard, then brought her leg back and with as much force as she could, brought it forward landing it swiftly between his legs. Jacob fell to his knees, and then crumpled to his side on the ground.

I stood there motionless with my mouth hanging open in shock and awe at what Bella had just done. I thought Emmett was having convulsions, but it was the enormity of his laugher that brought him to the ground. Even Rosalie seemed to be pleased at Bella's actions.

I watched as she brought her leg back once more. I flew to her wrapping my arms around her and lifted her away from Jacob, she still kept trying to kick him, even as we moved several feet away shouting at him now. "YOU ASSHOLE!, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend!" angry tears began to fall from her eyes. As she struggled in my arms, she appeared slightly stronger it took a little more effort to hold her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob said with a mixture of anger and confusion, he had gotten to his feet and was now resting his hands on his knees to steady himself.

"What did you think you were doing Jacob? Huh, trying to punish me because I love Edward more then you. Is that why you did it?" Bella's voice barely audible through the tears, I stiffened. The thought had never occurred to me that he would use this as a form of pay back on both of us. He knew how much it would kill me to see Bella in pain and he wanted her to feel it too.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jacob asked again.

"You knew Jacob, you knew about the pain and you said nothing.

Jacob seemed taken back for a second.

"Yes Jacob, even people in immense pain can hear, I heard everything"

Jacobs's eyes widened then Narrowed.

"So what… you endured a little pain, that is not one tenth the pain I receive from you and it doesn't seem to bother you at all Bella" Jacobs hands were now rolled into tight balls.

I felt Bella's breathing halt suddenly, how could he be so blind? How could he not see how Bella hurt every time he did? How she often blamed herself for his misery.

"I want nothing more to do with you Jacob…ever" she said, now calm.

Jacob looked at Bella, no remorse in his dark features, and then to me.

"I will be with you for the rest of your life Bella, whether you like it or not" he seemed to almost smile, when he turned his focus back to Bella.

"Jacob!" I stepped in front of Bella "You have made your point, now let me make mine, listen carefully. As your blood can heal things, mine can kill. When the time comes for Bella to be with me forever, any trace of you will be wiped from her body completely," I lowered my head keeping my eyes on him. "it will be as if you never existed."

"What makes you think I would want anything to do with her, after she is turned into a bloodsucking monster, she will be just as repulsive as you" He shot a disgusted look at Bella, who was peering out from behind me.

I could hear ominous growls coming from all around me; surprisingly the loudest of them was Rosalie's Carlisle was holding the tops of her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place.

"Who you calling repulsive, Chewbacca" Emmet growled as he stepped out from behind Jacobs car. I hadn't seen where he came from, I hadn't noticed he left. He began to run his finger along Jacobs's car as he walked toward Jacob.

"Emmett, don't" I said "Jacob was just leaving"

Emmett chuckled. "figures" he said as he walked to Carlisle taking Rosalie from him and walked into the garage.

Bella took a step back in front of me, pulling my arm around her backing her body into mine, not comforting but restraining.

"Jacob I believe its time for you go" I said as I wrapped my other arm around Bella. Jacob walked to his car.

"Bella you coming?, last chance" Jacobs voice was condescending at best.

"You never had a first one Jacob" Bella's voice rang out with contempt. Jacob wrenched the door open of his car and got in slamming it shut, just as Emmett and Rosalie came out of the garage. He turned his car around in the driveway and sped off, but not before I noticed something etched on the back of his car… Please spay and neuter all dogs

I couldn't help but laugh at what I knew Emmett had done. Bella gasped placing her hand to her mouth. My laughter ceased at once, I released my arms from Bella turning her to face me, my body tensed for another wave of pain. Her expression was not what I had been expecting. Her hand wasn't holding back her pain, but her laughter.

"That wasn't very nice Emmett, he is going to be pissed when he see that." Bella said through her laughter.

"He knows where I am, if he would like to lodge an informal complaint." Emmett scoffed, and strode with Rosalie and the others back into the house.

"Are you sure this is what you want" I asked holding her beautiful face in my hands.

"Edward I have never been so sure in my life, I'm sorry I put you through so much. I thought I could some how make him understand that my eternity has always belonged to you." Her face was so peaceful and serene.

"Wait right here" she said placing her hands on my chest, she darted around me. I turned to see Alice on the porch, Bella ran to her and they seemed to be mouthing something to each other then, Alice handed her something, which she quickly stuffed in her pocket. I tried to listen in but Alice was reciting the declaration of independence in Portuguese. My mind began to wonder what she was up to, I stared at them both baffled. Bella turned from her and bound toward me, Alice flew quickly in the house.

I smiled a crooked smile as she approached me slowly, a small gin present on her face. I could see she was beginning to blush and I could hear the sound of her heart begin to pick up speed. The suspense was almost unbearable. She stopped a few feet from me and took a deep breath.

"Edward can I ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly" she smiled with only one side of her mouth biting her lip at the same time. She tilted her head to one side waiting for me to answer.

"Of course love anything "I said still searching her eyes for some clue of where this was leading. She bent down on one knee to the ground as if she was going to tie her shoe, she then reached in her pocket pulling out what Alice had handed her. Nothing in my hundred and nine years could have prepared me for what she did next. She looked up at me with such love in her eyes.

"Edward Anthony mason Cullen, will you marry me?" she held her hand up and there pinched between two fingers was my father's wedding band. I glanced up for a fraction of a second to see my whole family standing on the porch there expressions were joyful. I took only another second to swoop Bella up in my arms and spin her around, nothing would ever match this moment.

She wrapped her arms around my neck laughing. "So is that a yes"

"Yes" I said as I kissed her "yes" I said kissing her again, repeating this gesture several more times.

The rest of the week that followed seemed almost dream like; it had been so long since things had been so peaceful.

It was almost too fortuitous.

* * *

**A/N: so WOW jacob huh? dont worry I don't think this is that last we will see of Jacob. Please review and let me know know what you think of it so far or any ideas you might have. I have another Chapter almost ready just have to edit and i will post it after i read some reviews on this chapter so hurry hurry hurry! thaks again you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: so here is the next chapter I am sorry once again its not as long as i wanted but its totally worth reading! thank you very much for your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)** **Chapter ten**

** Look out**

I hated school normally, but it was a welcome distraction. So much had happened and the weeks since seemed to fly by with out showing any signs of slowing, Edward had not really relaxed when it came to the other threat in my life, though it had been over a month since we had even a trace of danger from this vampire. Edward never left me alone as long as he could help it, only when he hunted. The rest of the family seemed to be adjusting well to a life with no ones existence being threatened. As the date for the wedding quickly approached I began to feel overwhelmed.

Alice had put together a planner for the wedding that looked more like a book. Charlie and I were talking again, I'm not sure our relationship will ever be as strong as it once was. I didn't move back in with him I stayed with Edward. Charlie was gracious enough when Edward and I came for a visit but he was never really comfortable with him. I had to where a fake cast then eventually moved onto a brace in an attempt to show quick healing, when we went to see Charlie. There was no explaining how I was miraculously healed, so we played our cards best we could.

Almost two years had past since Edward and I became a couple people still stared at us, and now with his mothers ring on my finger people talked even more. As me and Edward walked the halls I would hear low growls from Edward now and then as he heard their thoughts. I was always glad when the lunch bell rang we always took the same table, nobody seemed to want to sit near, so we had room to spread out. Edward always filled the lunch try to full; our table looked like a small buffet. Edward sat behind me playing with my hair and burying his face in it, I could hear as he inhaled deeply I gently reached my hand back and swatted him back I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled me close and growled quietly in my ear. I suddenly felt his body stiffen. I turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Mike Newton has a death wish" Edward was cringing lightly.

"What is he thinking? I asked curiously.

"He was actually thinking of Alice and you Bella" I turned my head to look at mike trying to mask the shock and disgust on my face, the looked back at Alice.

Edward turned to Alice, who was now cringing as well, I laughed.

"What was he thinking?" Alice scrunched her nose like there was suddenly a bad smell in the room.

" He has been reading pent house before he goes to bed, oddly enough those are the names of his two favorite pin ups… oh god" Edward began to shake his head back and forth quickly. "Ok that's about enough" Edward began to stand up, I quickly grabbed him by the shirt to stop him from moving forward.

"Let it go Edward, what are your going to do walk up to him and say, I can read you mind and if you don't stop thinking I am going to kill you" I flashed him a smile, and got up from my chair and sat on Edwards lap.

"If he's going to talk we might as well give him something to talk about" I pressed my lips firmly to Edwards, wrapping my arms around his neck, this is more affection then I had ever showed for Edward in school or anywhere outside the Cullen home or my bedroom at Charlie's . After a few seconds into the kiss, with out completely removing my lips from Edward's I asked "what's he thinking now?" Edward never answered me; he just kept crushing his lips back to mine.

Alice began to laugh "Bella mike left at the beginning of the first kiss" Edward began to laugh to while his lips were still connected to mine. I turned my head and notice his whole table had cleared out, I blushed and laughed to myself. I started to get up, when Edward pulled me back down onto his lap.

"Where are you going, I'm not through with you yet" I laughed as he pressed his lips to mine once again.

"Enough Edward we are going to be late" Alice said as she floated to a standing position. Edward sighed heavily reluctantly releasing his hold on me. My next class was calculus, Edward's was European history. As we were walking I regretted my stunt in the cafeteria, considering mike sat next to me in calculus. Alice's next class was with Edward.

As we rounded the hall leading to my next class, I began to prepare myself for what was going to be a hellish sixty minutes. We neared the door to my class and Edward kissed my forehead and brushed his fingers lovingly along my cheek.

"See you soon" he said as Alice pulled him along with her.

I took a deep breath, and entered the class. Mike was facing Travis Bateman, a boy he often cheated off. I took my seat next to mike, but he never looked up. Mr. Davis entered the class holding a massive stack of papers and called the class to attention. I suddenly became nauseous; I knew what those papers were. We were getting our test back we had taken a few days ago. My graduating depended on these results. Edward had helped me study for this test and my grasp of it became only slightly better. I found calculus intimidating so I had little or no confidence in my ability to comprehend it. He began to wander each row handing back their test papers. He laid mine gently in front of me upside down so I couldn't immediately see my results. I just stared at it for a moment trying to gather the courage to flip the page over.

"So how did you do Arizona?" mike asked, periodically scanning the room for the teachers' position.

"I don't know? I haven't looked?" I answered in a whisper, not looking at him.

"What did you get?"I asked in return.

"Seventy nine, that's like a c- but at least its passing!"I could hear the relief in his voice.

"That's good" I said, still staring at the paper lying on my desk.

"Well are you going to look?" he asked sounding a little frustrated. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and reached for the paper, I flipped it over slowly. I opened my eyes and shrieked loud enough to make heads turn in my direction.

"Ninety Two!" adrenaline began to flow through my whole body.

"Wow nicely done Arizona" mike said, Wrapping his arm around my shoulder and shaking me lightly.

"Thanks mike" I said as I shrugged my shoulders gesturing him to remove his arm, and he did looking kind of put off by my hesitance at his touch. He sat back in his seat folding his hand and laying them on the desk in front of him.

Mr. Davis then announced he was going to the office to make copies of the next assignment, and to talk amongst our selves till he returned. When he left the room half the kids began texting their friends, some of which were only a few rows over.

"So…when's the date?" mike asked in a low voice.

I looked at him confused for a moment, and then I noticed he was staring the ring Edward had given me.

"Oh, a couple of weeks actually" I replied.

"Can I ask you why you're doing it?" there was no emotion to his question.

"What do you mean?

"It just seems sudden that's all, your barely eighteen, seems kind of young to be settling down" he said leaning closer to get his answer.

I held in my contempt for his question, and stared straight ahead.

"I love him, I can't see being with anyone else ever" I said hoping that would be enough to end any further questioning on the subject.

"Well as far as I know you have never been with anyone else, how do you know?"He sounded irritated now.

My head turned quickly to face him, it happened so fast, before I could stop him he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine. I shoved him away with all my strength, I heard gasps, snickers and giggles coming from all over the room, my cheeks filled with blood. I stood up quickly, as did mike, my hand made a loud sound as it made contact with the side of his face and I fled from the room. I tripped as I was exiting and caught a glance of Tyler Crowley giving Mike a high five. I ran down the hall and out the double doors leading to the parking lot, almost taking out a freshman in my haste. I ran to Edward's car and pulled on the door handle it was locked. I couldn't hold in my humiliation any longer and leaned against the door and slide to the ground crying into my arms, as I rested them on top of my knees.

"Bella!" I head some one call from a distance. I didn't look up I just wrapped my arms around my legs tightly and laid my forehead on my top of my knees.

"Bella" I heard it again, but this time I knew who it was. I looked up to see Edward crouch down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his shoulder letting a loud sob escape my lips and held onto him as tightly as I could. I heard him mumble something as he held me close to him. I couldn't make it out but I could tell it was threatening.

"Bella, Bella Swan" I heard someone else say, I released my hold on Edward and he helped me to my feet. I searched around for the person who had called my name as I saw Principle Green walking quickly toward me his tie was flapping in the in the wind that I hadn't notice had picked up, he was a tall, large man, with a crookedly trimmed mustache.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan," he spoke with an obligated concern.

"NO she's not" Edward spoke in an icy tone.

"Can I ask what your doing out of class Mr. Cullen" the man said using authority in his tone.

"I was headed for the men's room when I saw Bella run from the building, so I followed her" Edward said using a much more respectful tone. I looked up at him questioningly, but I knew other wise I knew Alice had seen what had happened. I was actually surprised he was not standing at the class door when I ran out. He must have sensed my question of Alice's visions because he bent down to my ear and whispered. "Not until the decision to act has been made" I understood at once. Mike had never planned to kiss me, he did it spontaneously.

"I need for you to come with me please Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen you can go back to Class" Mr. Green exclaimed while he extended his hand for me to follow him.

"What is this about" Edward spoke belligerently, always playing the part.

"I'm afraid that is a private matter Mr. Cullen."

"Well she is my wife, or will be in a few short weeks. So I think it is fine if I just stay with her" Edward said taking hold of my hand, he was beginning to get irritated I could feel his body stiffen.

"Well during school hours you are merely students, and we have rules and regulations to follow so if you don't mind once again Mr. Cullen I would like for you to return to class" he said with even more authority. I turned to Edward putting one of my hands to his face.

"Edward, go I will be fine" he matched my gesture and place his hand on the side of my face, his eyes looked tortured. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I slowly slid my hand from his, and began to walk toward Mr. Green. We began to walk toward the big double doors leading into the school, I glanced back to Edward he had not moved at all. He just stood there his eyes locked on me; the look on his face disheartening.

I walked silently not looking back again; I couldn't stand to see Edward so distressed. As we entered the office I froze, Mike sat with his arms folded on one of the chairs near the door. He looked up quickly as I entered then his eyes darted back to the floor.

"What is this about Mr. Green?" My voice brimming over with nervousness, he didn't answer and led me to his office then shut the door behind us.

I sat nervously in one of the chairs in front of his desk; I tried to make my face as expressionless as possible.

"I hear there was an incident in your calculus class, I wanted your version of what happened before we pursue this any further" he held a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Angela Weber came to my office and told me what she had witnessed, she was quite upset" I hadn't notice Angela had even followed me out in my rapid need to escape the room.

"What did she tell you?" I felt chagrin at his words that followed.

"She said that Mike Newman had assaulted you during your calculus class this afternoon, is that true?" he said slightly raising one eyebrow. I felt a large knot in my throat, I couldn't swallow.

"Assault..." I managed to repeat.

"Yes, we simply can not tolerate that kind of behavior in this school, not to mention the criminal implications this has on him, and the legal bind this puts the school in." his words were coming to fast I could barely comprehend what he was saying.

"Criminal, he only kissed me" my breath was beginning to speed up. If they pursued this they would have to call Charlie. This could mess up any chances Mike had of going to a decent college. I swallowed as hard as I could, then took in a deep breath.

"Look Principle Green, its not what you think, Mike was just giving me a congratulatory kiss upon hearing about my engagement, I just felt so guilty about kissing him that I… I ran from the room." I didn't know why exactly I was helping Mike, considering I wanted Edward to hang him by his lips from the closest tree.

Mr. Green looked at me skeptically, and then pressed a button on the phone on his desk.

"Please send in Mr. Newman" My body tensed, I had no idea if Mike was going to go along with my version of what had happened. Then the door opened and Mike entered the room slowly.

"Have a seat Mr. Newman" Principle green stared at him while he gestured to the seat next to mine. Consternation filled me as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Mr. Newman I assume you know why you are here?" Principle Green nodded. Mike nodded in return but didn't say anything. I could see Principle Green didn't want to have to do this, to either Mike or I, so I could only presume that's why he fed mike my story instead of letting him tell his version of what happened.

"Was that what Happened? as Ms. Swan says", Mikes eyes were wide as he stared at me, I turned to look at him and his eyes darted away and to the floor.

"Yes…" Mike said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Hmm" Mr. Green grumbled as he pondered for a moment and sat back in his chair.

"I would appreciate this sort of thing not happening again" he said looking from Mike to me.

"I assure you it wont!" I said glaring at Mike.

"Mike?" Principle Green said to bring his attention from the floor.

"No sir, it won't happen again"

"Good you two can head back to class you still have half a period left" Mike and I Both nodded and left the office, as we entered the hall Mike spoke.

"I'm so sorry Bella I don't know what came over me. I know you have every right to hate me and I don't blame you for slapping me"

"Well I'm so glad I have I have your permission! maybe next time you should wait for mine, not that there will be a next time!" I quickened my pace, he almost had to run to keep up with me, as we rounded the corner I saw Mike bounce off something and crash to the floor. I looked up quickly to see Edward standing there his arms folded while he scowled at Mike who was resting back on his hand not sure whether to get up.

Edwards hand were rolled into tight skin splitting balls, his eyebrows were pulled in so tightly it looked like the wrinkle between them was permanent, his lips pursed so tightly they were almost white. Mike had every right to be frightened right now. I had never seen Edward look like this at least not near humans.

I stepped in front of Edward and placed my hand on his chest I could feel it vibrating I knew he was growling lowly.

Mike had unsteadily got to his feet, Edward lowered his arms and stepped in front of me, I place my hand on his arms and opened my mouth to protest Edward turned his head to me holding up one finger.

"Mike as you probably know Bella is a very forgiving person, one of her more Charming quality's, sadly I'm afraid I am not as gifted as she is in the aspect." Edward's voice was cold and unpleasant.

"Look I said I was sorry and I am" Mike attempted to walk around Edward but he was to fast blocking Mikes retreat. Mike took a few steps back.

"That was rude Mike, I wasn't done talking" Edwards voice remained cold and calm.

"What Edward I have to get back to class!" Mike voice was almost as cold as Edwards.

Edward took a quick step forward, making Mike stumble a back a few feet more, I grabbed Edwards hand to stop him from moving forward any further I saw the blood drain from Mikes face, he was almost as white as Edward.

" I am no good with threats Mike so I will give you a warning if you ever so much as breath on or in Bella's direction again or even think about her in an inappropriate way you will be sucking you meals through straws, am I being clear enough for you" Edwards voice was acidic.

"I GOT IT!" Mike almost shouted, Edward stood to the side giving Mike the exit he was desperately seeking. Mike flew quickly past us not looking back as he rounded the corner of another hall.

"Very discrete Edward" I said sarcastically, as I released his hand and began to walk outside. Edward caught up to me in the fraction of a second.

"Are you cross with me?" he said his brow rose.

"No…" I paused "of course not, you handled that much better then I anticipated, can we go home I don't think I can face seeing him again today" my chest felt heavy and I just wanted to lay down.

"Yes, let's get you to the car. I will have Alice retrieve your things, although I'm sure she already knows he laughed trying to lighten my mood. I Smiled grimly I could feel the tears fill my eyes, I tried to hide it from Edward by turning my face but it didn't work. He stopped walking and picked me up in his arms I didn't object and buried my face in his neck letting the tears fall silently.

When we got back to the house Esme was standing on the porch arranging some flower pots, the flowers were breath taking. Edward was at my door before I reached for the handle and lifted me from the car.

"You kids are home early, where is Alice? What's wrong with Bella?" she stroked my hair gently.

"She didn't feel well, so I bought her home" Edward didn't exactly lie I really didn't feel well.

"Esme is Carlisle in his study?"

"Yes" she said still stroking Bella's hair.

"Thanks" he smiled kissing Esme in the cheek, and then continued to carry me in the house and up the stairs into our room. He laid me gently on the bed, stroking my face.

"Bella I need to speak with Carlisle, I will be back in a minute ok." He leaned in and kissed me then began to get up from the bed, I reached for his arm and held it firmly.

"Could it wait Edward I…don't want to be alone, please just for a little bit" my voice sounded shaky though I wasn't sure why I just needed him to hold me for awhile.

With out a word Edward climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, and began humming me my lullaby, the sound of his voice was heavenly, and I felt my self drift into blackness. I saw my self standing at the beach in La Push, suddenly I noticed Jacob standing next to me, and he was glistening in the moonlight like he just went for a swim. His face was void of emotion. I called his name, but he didn't answer. I touched his shoulder and he turned slowly toward me. That's when I noticed a huge piece of his neck was gone. It wasn't water that glistened off of him, it was blood, and suddenly he fell forward into the ocean. As Jacob was falling I noticed another figure standing at his side, Jacobs huge frame had been blocking him. The figure then smiled at me blood dripping from his razor sharp teeth, I let out a blood curdling scream.

I awoke to find Edward panic stricken and screaming my name.

"Bella!...Bella wake up"

To my surprise it wasn't just Edward who was trying to restrain me Emmet was there too.

"Are you ok" Emmett sounded worried, that was probably not a good thing if Emmett was in Edward's room.

"I'm fine" that's when I noticed I wasn't in Edward's bed room, I was on the lawn in the back yard, only about fifteen feet from the rivers edge.

"What am I doing out here? How did I get here?" my confusion was overwhelming.

"You ran out here love, if Emmett hadn't been returning from his hunt, you would have continued running" Edwards eyes were so innately intense, I had to look away. I looked at Emmett who was still looking worried.

"Do you remember anything Bella" Edward had grabbed my chin to make me look at him

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything?' I tried to sit up, my head was so dizzy. I fell back to the ground Edward caught my head before it hit the ground.

"Edward, excuse me for a minute" it was Carlisle. He leaned over me with a small flash light pointing it into each of my eyes. I shook my head avoiding the blinding light.

"I'm fine really, can someone help me up please" I said obstinately. Edward lifted my up into his arms then set me on my feet. I wavered for a moment, but steadied myself.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare" Emmett scoffed. I could usually remember my nightmares it was odd how I couldn't even remember falling asleep let alone dreaming.

The sun was still high in the sky, and I wondered how long I had been asleep.

"What time is it? How long was I sleeping?" still bewildered.

"it's three twenty love you only slept fifteen minutes when you left, I have never seen you sleep walk, have ever done it before that your aware of?" Edward held my face tightly; he seemed to searching my eyes for some answer.

"No, never" I replied quickly, Edward looked to all the faces standing around then back to me.

We walked back in the house and Edward walked me back to his room which I was glad for, I didn't want to feel the others stare at me. Edward sat me on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of me taking my face in his hands again my face began to flush with blood.

"Edward, I'm fine" I said now taking his face in my hands as well.

"I was scared Bella I didn't hear you leave, I was only in Carlisle's office. How could I not hear you leave? I didn't know you were gone till Emmett called my name. How did you do that?" I watched as Edwards face distorted in confusion and pain, His cold hands running up and down the sides of my face.

"Edward" I said taking hold of his hand and pulling them off my face but remained holding then in my hands.

"Tell me your not blaming your self for me sleep walking? Its not that uncommon, ask Carlisle it can affect anyone at anytime its not like its super natural" I smiled at him then pressed my lips to his, he returned the kiss removing his hands from mine, pressing his lips more firmly to my lips holding the back of my head keeping me resolutely held in this kiss.

There was a knock at the door irritation, flooded through me I didn't want this kiss to end. Edward pulled his lips from mine and gestured for who ever were knocking to come in. Alice bound in the room gracefully.

"Hello Bella" Alice's voice was light but comforting.

"Hi Alice, sorry we bailed on you at school, I wasn't feeling well" I tried keep the mental visions for why I felt sick out of my head, with little chance. I could still feel Mike's hand on my face and the feel of his lips on my mouth; I cringed before I could stop my self.

"Don't worry about that Bella I was amply taken care of, I got your bag and things you wrote a fascinating science paper for class tomorrow" she giggled " and you managed to finish you calculus home work in record time, very impressive Bella" she smiled as she winked at me.

Confusion clouded my mind as I looked at Alice

"Haven't done them…" my eyes widened "Alice you didn't" I let out a deep breath, I couldn't be upset with her I was actually glad, I really didn't want to do any of it. "Thank you Alice" I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella you look very tired" I heard Esme speak from the door I hadn't even noticed she was standing there and I wondered how long she had been there.

"Yes… I haven't been sleeping well" I looked at Edward his face was filled with worry lines that if you can believe actually made him look older. I smoothed my hand across his brow slowly, he closed his eyes tightly as though my touch was almost painful.

"Bella love, you really should get some sleep, you have had a long day." I thought I heard his voice crack as he spoke the last words.

"Will you lay with me till I fall asleep?" I said quickly.

"Of course my love" he gave me a crocked smile Alice, and Esme both kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I felt Edward's arm caress me.

"I'm sorry for what you saw today Edward, if I had known he was going to do that…" I paused, thinking of what I would have done.

"Bella it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about love. As much as it pains me other men are going to want you." I could feel his body tense from behind me, and then relax as he kissed the back of my head.

"Tell me you love me" I said curling into a tighter ball at his side, pulling his arms in closer.

"I love you, till the end of time, and far beyond that." He nestled his face closer pressing his head against mine so I could feel his cheek on mine, I took in his sweet scent letting it fill every part of my being, then closed my eyes and drifted once again into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: uh ho! now what? lol leave me a review if you want to know! Ha Ha Ha JK... no but really leave me review Pretty please with an Edward on top or maybe a Jacob! plus if there is anythig you dont get or if somthing confuses you let me know i will respond to any reviews thanks again! love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its characters. if i did they would all eat rainbows and poop butterlies..lol sorry ws watching Horton hears a who! i have kids remember! well that not the only reason i watched it (Wink!) any who i want to thank all of you who review my chapter I love reading them good or bad so remember to leave one! on with the show...story ...whatever you get my drift..LOL**

**A/N: sorry the chapter is not as long as i or you would like but its worth it we are coming to some pretty streamy stuff! **

* * *

**(Edwards POV)**

Chapter 11

What now

I watched her sleep soundlessly with out making the slightest movements. Only the light movement of her chest as it rose and fell let me know she was actually alive. The doubt that I could really protect her was seeping deeper into my bones. How did I not hear her leave? this plagued my thoughts immensely. When I was absolutely sure she was sleeping I raised myself from the bed and exited the room quietly, this time I locked the door behind me. Emmett had once played a practical joke on me by filling my room with about thirty boxes of lubricating oil, and every porn magazine and DVD he could get his hands on. That was the longest distance I think he had ever ran in his immortal life. Soon after I changed the lock on my door so I could lock it from the outside and I wasn't going to take any chances this time. I needed to speak with Carlisle again to finish the conversation we started but was cut short. I found Carlisle in his study again. His door was open and his chair turn toward me as I entered the room like he was expecting me.

I glanced at his laptop and noticed the page pulled up on his screen, he was researching sleep studies.

"So have you have anymore thought to what we talked about? Do you have any idea why Alice can't see her clearly anymore?" I asked with fierce curiosity.

"No Edward, I can only assume it has something to do with Jacob's blood" Carlisle said shaking his head slowly. Alice hadn't seen what was happening to Bella fifth period, till it was too late. Anger toward Mike Newman engulfed my whole body, I was slightly glad I couldn't really see Alice's images clearly, it was like looking through a fogged up window. I could only make out shapes and movement. I shook my head to push the memory out of my mind. I needed to get back to the matter at hand.

"I knew it was a bad idea," I said putting both my hands on the side of Carlisle's large desk." I knew I never should have allowed her to use her self as Jacob's guinea pig'" My head fell, I felt my body fill with a new feeling, self loathing.

"Edward no one new what was going to happen and it may be something different entirely"

I looked up quickly at Carlisle, then to his laptop and back to Carlisle.

"Do you think these things are connected Alice's blurry vision and Bella's sudden sleep walking episode?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, her sleep walking could simply be how over whelmed she has been, her body's need to keep going subconsciously." Carlisle's face had no sign of worry only compassion, which made me feel foolish for worrying as I was. I could hear Emmett down stairs I needed to speak with him as well.

"Emmett could you come her for a minute please" I said as if he was standing next to me, knowing full we he could hear me.

"Yeah" he said now standing in the doorway.

"When you caught Bella outside, did she say anything? Was she talking in her sleep?"I would have looked in his mind but considering he was just with Rosalie I didn't want to break in there just yet."

"She just kept saying he's dead, he's dead over and over again the she started screaming, the girl has some lungs on her for being small" Emmett chuckled"

"I wish I knew what she was dreaming about, if I could just get one small look into her mind." I could the frustration building in my chest. I hated feeling so useless and powerless; I had lived in a very controlled world that was now out of control.

"Edward can I ask you something" Carlisle said never taking his eyes off the computer.

"Yes" I nodded

"Bella has had these types of dreams before correct?" he now turned to look at me a half smile crossing his lips.

"Yes she actually has them quite frequently" I couldn't know if she has always had or just since she met me and my family.

"Then there is no need for you to over react to this one, do not make this into more then it is. I'm not saying not to worry Edward heaven knows you will anyway, but please don't put so much pressure on your self, to figure out something that may have no answer or just may be a basic human characteristic."

Carlisle was right, Bella was safe and happy and that's all that meant anything to me. I felt only minutely better, but I tried to bury my deeper fear deep in my chest. I didn't want to make the situation worse. I did have a tendency to overreact, to view everything that came at me as tragic rather then minuscule. I thanked Carlisle and headed back to my room. I tested the door, still locked. I opened the door she was still in the same position I had left her in she hadn't shifted one inch. I laid down next to her and watched her sleep for several more hours she did not move the whole night. When she finally woke it was nearly five thirty in the morning. I gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. She blinked a couple of time trying to focus then turned her beautiful eyes to me and smiled.

"How did you sleep" I asked, as I ran my finger along her jaw line.

"Good I guess" she said still smiling then her face fell slightly. She raised herself resting on her elbows

"Did I walk in my sleep again" there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"No, rather the opposite you didn't move all night" she looked a little shocked.

"Really, huh" she said her expression slightly puzzled.

"Do you think you can handle school today?" she let out a large sigh and fell back on the pillow.

"No one is going to make you go, you are due a small break, if you're not ready…"

"Edward if I have any hope of graduating I really have no choice" He face contorted into a defiant sneer that made me laugh.

"Well you know Alice has been perfecting her hacking skills, I'm sure she could do something about that, so if it comes to that you will be graduating one way or another." I smiled at her raising my eye brows a couple of times. She laughed placing her hand over her eyes, of all the odd quirky sounds she made her laughter was the most enchanting. It was my hearts music.

She sat up running her fingers through her long brown trestles. I adored the way it fell against her pale shoulders making it look even darker. I couldn't help but press my lips to her bare shoulder and then her neck; I could hear her heart speed up. I like being able to do that to her, that I would miss too. She turned her head to me and brushed he lips lightly to mine I leaned in and she abruptly got up and headed for the bathroom. I growled as I pressed my face into the pillow.

"Welcome to my life" I heard her laugh before shutting the bathroom door. I bit the pillow trying to release my sudden excitement. After a couple of minutes I took a deep breath smiling to my self, two can play this game. I got off the bed taking off my shirt and hanging it on the head board. I had waited for her to full dress before entering, then strode into the bath room. I saw her eyes widen then narrow. I walked behind her placing my hands on her shoulders leaning forward, letting my breath out as I passed by her ear, then her cheek close enough to touch her lips with mine. I could feel her breathing speeding up, I turned my head forward quickly taking my hands off her shoulders and grabbed a comb on the sink and walked out of the bathroom, as I shut the door I heard a loud smack as something hit the door. I covered my mouth to conceal my laughter; I swiftly put my shirt back on and headed down stairs. The smile on my face must have been very noticeable.

"You look like the cat who ate the canary" Rosalie's deplorable attempt at humor. Emmett was by my side in a flash leaning forward toward me.

"DON'T WORRY BELLA! WE WILL HAVE YOU OUT IN NO TIME!" Emmett bellowed. I rolled my eyes shoving him over the couch. Emmet was good at bring out two emotions in me, he could bring me out of a sour mood or put me in one. But I was glad to have him around; I couldn't imagine this family with out him.

"Out of where?" I turned to see bell descending the stairs, she looked oddly well rested, and her cheeks still had a blush to them.

I flew to the bottom of the stairs and extended my hand, she took it and gave me a wicked smile while her eyes narrowed it instinctively made me smile back exposing both sharps rows of my teeth. Before she reached the bottom step I softly yanked her forward so she would land in my arms, almost in a dip as though we were dancing. She wrapped her arms around my neck in surprise. I flashed her another sinful smile and eagerly pressed my lips to hers, the warmth of her lips always sent strange feeling flooding through my body, I needed her, I craved her touch, her scent, her voice. I was addicted to everything about her, I fed off her mere presence, and she was the perfect mixture of everything in life, in this world. She was a sunny day, a stormy night, she was the rain that fell on my face; the breeze that blew over my body as I ran. She was in every sense the very essence of my life, my exact brand of everything. I would and could never get enough of her.

We arrived at school just a little earlier then normal; I wanted to get a heads up on peoples reactions to what happened yesterday, so I could give Bella fair warning if anyone was going to give her the slightest amount of trouble. As people began to arrive, I immediately heard boorish thoughts flood from several different directions. Bella seemed to be able to read there faces rather easily, her face flooded with blood. I tightened my grip on her waist pulling her instinctively closer to me.

"Idiots" I heard Alice mutter under her breath so only I could hear. In Bella's attempt to save Mike's already ill-fated future she had cast herself as the over dramatic school girl, giving them the perfect opportunity to scrutinize her other wise harmless reputation.

"_I knew it all along, she did want mike. Back stabbing bitch" _Fury roared through my body as I heard this, my head whipped from left to right searching for the voice. Jessica Stanley stood only four cars down her eyes narrowed as she stared in Bella's direction, once she caught sight of me looking at her she quickly turn to one of the witless girls beside her and began to worry about Mike, as well she should I had given him a warning as well I was eager to find out if he was going to honor it.

"_I wonder if she's really that easy, I wouldn't mind a crack at her"_

"_Slut"_

"_Tease"_

"_I knew she wasn't that innocent, acting all shy and helpless._

The voices swarmed into my head baiting the monster inside to come out, I pressed my fingers to my temples trying to block out there thoughts. I was losing control, I don't know why I had been worrying about Bella's state of mind she couldn't hear theses thoughts, and I would not tell her. The monster growled louder and louder as each new insult came flying our direction, then I heard something that immediately changed my frenzied temperament, my saving grace.

"I hope Mike Newman gets a football to the groin today!" but theses words were not thought but actually spoken. I looked for the person who spoke these glorious words and centered my vision on Angela Webber who was being helped from her boyfriend Ben Cheney's car.

She truly was a gentlest sole, I had never read any negative thoughts toward anyone, well maybe for a teacher who didn't giver her the grade she thought she deserved. I hadn't taken notice of the change in peoples thoughts. I had been so focused on Angela that everything else seemed to fade to light background chatter. But when I was paying attention again, I noticed the other thoughts that were now coming our direction were slightly gentler. I wished that in my haste to let my mind open to these people's thoughts, I would have paid better attention to who was saying them, almost all the negative, disgusting, deplorable thoughts came from Mike Newman's circle of friends.

Suddenly I felt a warm finger run along my jaw; I looked down to see Bella's mouth turned up in a crooked devilish smile, I instantly flashed the same one.

"So how's the gossip" she whispered, I Kept my face controlled never losing my smile.

"Pathetically trivial and narrow-minded as usual" I laughed lightly, and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be a mind reader to know what Jessica's thinking" Bella lifted her chin in a nod in Jessica's direction, who was glaring on and off in Bella's direction.

"She thinks she was right, that you have always wanted Mike" I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

I was glad I had all but one class with her; I could at least shield her from their glares and loudly whispered comments, which only strengthened my resolve for avoiding these humans all together. It reminded me of past schools I had attended, it was quite insufferable to be forced to listed to all this tedious, incessant chatter, even spanning decades there minds we no different as each generation passed. Still less then mediocre and unimaginative, trivial and self indulgent! Bell was the only exception I had ever found; when she spoke it was rarely out of some need for her, but to find out how she could help someone else. Alice's voice broke me from my mental torrent of America's youth, not that I was regarding any specific age group, they were all the same none the less.

"Bella don't forget we're all going to LA after school" Alice said trying to change the subject, I felt Bella sigh.

I wrapped both my arms around her. "Don't worry love, I have plenty of Dramamine." I laughed as I whispered in her ear.

She looked confused for a minute. "You're going to?"

"Yes, and Emmet and Jasper"

"I don't think I need that much protection Edward, it's just a fitting" she got wide eyed.

I smiled faintly and raised my brow. "You're not the only one who needs a fitting love"

"But you already have a tux, from your brothers and Carlisle's wedding"

"Bella…" My face fell slightly and I felt a tug at my frozen heart "those are filled with there memories of there happy day, I would like to make my own if you don't mind." I release my arms from around her but still keeping hold of her hand. "Come on we are going to be late" She tugged gently on my hand.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't know it mattered to you that much" another blow to my heart, her eyes fell to the ground. I lifted her face with my index finger.

"Bella marrying you is the most important thing in my life, nothing takes precedence over that, I have waited one hundred and nine years to marry you" I gently touched my mothers ring on her finger, I vaguely remember watching my mother and father waltz in our living room. I would see it sparkle off the walls, as her hand would pass a nearby candle.

She stared at the ring as well, looking from the ring, to my face then back to the ring, her bottom lip quivered. I pressed my lips to hers to stop it, then raised my eyes to see one lone tear roll from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not angry love" I said as I brushed the tear away and kissed the side of her eye from where the tear had emerged.

"It's not that" she said pulling me along, Alice was now conversing with Angela Webber as they walked toward the school.

"Bella what is it, please tell me" I began to feel ashamed of myself for making her upset. She kept walking she didn't answer me. When we got to the entrance of the school, she threw me an unconvincing smile.

"We will talk about it at lunch" just then the first warning bell rang loudly; the day seemed to drag even slower now, the anonymity of her mood frustrated me to the point of being unbearable. Between girls ogling the ring, that was still firmly placed on Bella's finger in their confusion, their unimaginative dreary minds working overtime, to figure out why I haven't DUMPED Bella, as one insufferable child put it into thought. Then to the males who let there fantasy's get away with them, I managed to keep my mind busy thinking of all the ways I could easily dispose of each and everyone of them. My thoughts ranged from a nice sturdy back hand across the room, to pretending to loose my footing and shoving them head first into their locker, to the drastic more painful avenues such as pulling their prize possessions from their body's, the rest of their appendages to follow. I kept my eye on Mike Newman's thoughts, most intently looking to see if he had heeded my warning and to my surprise he had, he was relatively quite the whole day; it was a welcomed sense of relief.

Finally the lunch bell rang, I would now get the answers I was so desperately longing for. Bella's mood hadn't change all that much from this morning. I hurried and gathered my props and Bella's food and sat next to her. She stared at me with hesitation in her eyes. But she never spoke, I was about to burst.

"Bella…Please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded with every fiber of my being.

"Where is Alice she asked quietly" looking around searching for her.

"She went to hunt with Jasper and Emmett before we leave this afternoon, please stop avoiding my question" I said as I took her face in my hand.

"I need some air Edward, can we go outside?" she began to get up. I grabbed her arm.

"Bella…" I took a deep breath resigning myself that she was not going to tell me with so many people present, a thought which only made me more uneasy "sure" I picked up the tray of uneaten food and dumped it into the trash as we walked out the door.

We walked across the court yard to the edge of the forest, and she sat on the grass twisting the bottle of water she carried from the cafeteria. I took a seat next to her and rested my arms on my knees, I took a deep breath. I didn't realize my little tantrum you might call it, had offended her on such a grand scale. I ached inside to take back what ever I had said to upset her.

"Bella…please" I begged again "I'm sorry…" she pressed one finger to my lips to halt my talking

"You have nothing to be sorry for" She said before crushing her lips to mine. Then pulled back quickly as though she were about to get scolded, her cheeks were my favorite color. I brushed her cheek with my thumb.

"What is it love?" my voice much gentler now.

"Edward…" she started but abruptly stopped evidently think her next words through carefully. She began softly touching her ring. I waited in silence for what seemed like and eternity, but still she didn't speak. I could not take the silence a minute longer, feeling as though I would combust at not knowing what had made her so apprehensive that she couldn't continue.

"Yes" I prompted her.

"Do you… you think your real parents would have like me?" her voice barely above a whisper. Unintentionally my head shot back a couple of inches, my brow pulled in, in confusion. When she looked up at me my face instantly softened, this is what had been bothering her all day; she wondered whether my parents would have liked her. I smiled at the thought of her and my mother talking over wedding plans. I pulled Bella closer as I wrapped my arm around her waste.

"Bella My mother was the one who told me all about you and my father would have adored you as I do, they were very generous when it came to giving love." I kissed the side of her head.

"What do you mean your mother told you all about me?" her eyes looked bewildered. I sighed gently, taking her face in my hands.

"Bella my mother told me one day I would meet a girl who could lift me up to the heavens or drop into hell with one word, a girl who would become the very air I breathe, who would be my morning and my night, a girls who's beauty in my eyes would surpasses all others. The other half of my soul, so you see she knew you were coming. I just had to be patient; she loved you before she met you"

"I don't think she meant for you to wait quite this long" she raised one brow. I sighed as I pulled her into my arms.

"Bella… love is beyond the limits of time, there is no distance it can't cross, and we are proof of that" I said as I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "I wish there was some way to convey what I feel when I am with you that could make you understand how I could not survive with out you"

"You already have" she said raising her left hand where my mothers ring was unwaveringly placed. I grasped her hand in my and softly kissed the ring then her lips.

I heard her giggle lightly; I pulled her back to see her face.

"What was that?" I grinned. She sighed with a heavy breath.

"I just so hard to wrap my head around, we will be graduating next week, then getting married the following week it, just seems so surreal" she took another deep breath and let it out slow.

"You're not getting cold feet are you, because it will look very strange with you tied to the pulpit" I said amused.

"No…" she frowned, then I watched a smile started to spread across her face. "You"

I rolled my eyes "ha, ha, ha," I said each word with definition.

"We better get headed back the bell is going to ring soon" I helped her to her feet and she dusted of her pants lightly. "I will be so glad when this part of my life is over" I instantly felt low rumble of laughter in my chest, and before I could honestly help myself a huge smile crossed my face. I tried to contain it but there was no stopping it, I couldn't hold my laughter in; it rang out loudly, she thought this was her last high school experience. I thought it had been evident from the first day I brought her to my home.

"What so funny!" she said alarmed at my laughter. But her words still rang in my mind and my laughter was still flowing quite freely.

"Edward what's so funny!" she now demanded looking annoyed; I took control of myself though the huge smile never left my face.

"It seems you are under some misapprehension, love" I laughed again lightly, she looked confused. I pulled her along back toward the school.

"Bella with our life style, being what we are, and our bodies frozen at the age we are turned. We have a responsibility to each other, and our kind to, as you might say, play our parts in this world. I mean I guess we could always live in some secluded part of the world with little or no contact from the out side world" Bella's confusion was still present on her pale face.

"Bella, you saw the wall at my house the one with all the graduation caps" comprehension suddenly flooded her eyes.

"With great power, comes great responsibility" I said with all the seriousness I could muster, but when she raised one eyebrow to my super hero quote, the laughter burst forth again.

She fought back a smile, but I could see it play at the corners of her mouth while she glared at me.

"Very funny Edward" she rolled her eyes and began to walk again.

"You can always choose to stay human" I said waiting for the answer I already knew, she grunted loudly.

"You are impossible Edward Cullen" she no longer seemed as perturbed as she had a moment ago. I walked her to her next class, something it seemed we were both dreading. I kissed her softly on her hand and stared deeply into her eyes looking for any sign that she didn't want to go in. she looked to the open door then back to me. She raised her chin defiantly, kissed me on the cheek and strode in with a totally bogus confidence. She was not a very good actress, but she was utterly stubborn. I knew she could pull this off. I couldn't help but hesitate at the door for a moment and before I could help my self my instincts to protect took over, and I took one small step in the door. My eyes immediately locked on Mike's face, he looked up at me for the briefest of moments, taking in the full view of my expression before he returned him gaze to his desk.

"_God I got it, I get the picture, she's off limits, get the Hell out of here freak" _his thought seemed to be screaming at me, I flashed him a crocked smile then took a quick glance to 't looking she was rummaging through her bag for something.

I left feel slightly championed, but considering my adversary it really wasn't a challenge, but I would take what I could get at his expense.

I checked in on Bella periodically through out the hour through random people, she spent most of the hour writing in a note book. I became frustrated when no one came close enough for me to read what she was writing, which consumed most of the hour. _"Pay attention Bella" _I thought to myself as Mr. Davis asked her for an answer to a calculus problem from her homework.

"Pay attention please Ms. Swan unless you think you will better concentrate in detention now please put up what ever is distracting you and focus on the task at hand" I saw Bella's face turn red at being the center of attention as the rest of the class began to whisper amongst them selves.

I was waiting by the door as Bella emerged with a self-satisfied look on her face, I was taken back by her expression, and I raised one brow and smiled.

"What is that look for"

"I just love you that's all" she kissed my cheek quickly and began to walk I stayed froze for a moment then quickly stepped beside her and wrapped my arm around her, not being able to read her mind was a frustration I would never overcome.

My sibling were already waiting in the parking lot when Bella and I approached, to my surprise Bella veered off from my side and walked to Mike Newman's car and placed a folded piece of paper under his windshield wiper, then fleeted back to my side.

I gave her a confused disapproving look, what could she have possibly written to him? I stared from Bella to Mike's car.

"Edward don't you dare" she shot me a warning glace. I flashed her a crooked smile, pulling her close to me and looked at Emmett nodding my head in the direction of Mikes Car.

"Edward!" Alice's thought shouted in my head. I rolled my eyes and slowly shook my head at Emmett. I glanced down at Bella, who raised her head to meet my gaze.

"You will tell me later right?" I said raising one brow. She smiled and proceeded to pull me towards my waiting family.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it Mystery , murder, mayhem well maybe not murder BUT! I know Edward would like to he told me soo... review and tell me what you think the letter said? or tell me if you hate it, love it, think it sucks, or want more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER" I own nothing Twilight no characters, none of their hot vehicles, there credit cards, or their mounds of clothing! (pout)**

**A/N: i know this is a lot of edwards POV but he likes his side of the story better...lol But Bella will make hers known soon! **

**:to answer a few questions in reguards to Jacobs blood and its affect on Bella there is little affect on her that show at the moment it was only a few drops but! in the up coming chapters you will notice a subtle change in her attitude see if you can spot the differences and how the cullens start to notice it, she is by no means becoming a werewolf I think you will enjoy the flip! but just remember with so little use of the blood it will take longer to appear but it does show. (muahhhhhaaaa)...sorry..lol**

**: and about the other vampire who is stalking Bella he is still a great threat just a hidden one but he will make his presence known when you or they least expect it ( shhussshhhhh dont tell the cullens!)**

**please review and i want to thank those of you who do! i seriously get tickled pink! when i see them! ok so where were we? oh ya! i hope you enjoy this next chapter you may be surprised by a few lemony moments! read on!**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV) **

**Chapter 12**

**There are no words**

We arrived in LA in record time, Bella securely grasping her seat belt with both hands and her eyes closed tightly apparently the Dramamine hadn't taken full affect by the time we arrived. We had taken Emmett's Jeep so that we all fit comfortably. I placed my hand on Bella's face to assure her we had arrived in one peace she opened her eyes slowly peeking out through one eye surveying the land before she opened both. I laughed as did everyone else in the car, she blushed before laughed herself. The rest of her color finally began to return to her face.

I held Bella tightly to me as we entered the boutique.

"Alice" I heard a women exclaim it was Maggie Sottero the woman who had personally designed Alice's last wedding dress she was the only other human that knew of our existence. She had been leaving her shop late one night and was attacked, Alice and Rosalie who been shopping all day caught sight of this and Alice got a little carried away, she had lifted the man several feet in the air and flung him through a window of a shop across the street, Alice being as tiny as she is had no choice but to explain her condition unwillingly. After what Maggie had just witness there was no way around it, Maggie took it all in the same way Bella had, with a smooth calmness and vowed her secrecy claiming that anything she could ever do for Alice she was welcomed to ask of her, thus their relationship began.

"This must be Bella?" she took both Bella's hands in hers and kissed both cheeks.

"Edward, Geoffrey is waiting for you and your Brothers in the other room" she said pressing her lips to both sides of my cheeks as well. I nodded once smiling at her, she was a very pleasant human, she stood five' eleven, slender, her jet black hair trestles only two inches past her shoulders and looked as though her hair was styled from the early movie starlet era.

As we stood there looking like scarecrows I tried to sneak a peek at Bella but Alice was successfully blocking me. She had promised me I was not going to see Bella's dress till the day we said I do and she was keeping this promise. The tux Alice had picked out was quite nice, it had a pristine white button up shirt and the front of the Jacket was short it stopped at my waist while the back trailed down to about mid thigh the black pants had tight creases coming down the front the black bow tie was stiff and formed perfectly.

"The name is Jack, Jack Dawson" Emmett's voice was low and sinister. I heard Jasper snicker a laugh under his breath. Titanic was one of Rosalie's favorite movies I think it's because of all the humans who died in it, Rosalie never hid her dislike for humans, especially Bella but had toned it down considerable since we got back from Italy.

"Zip it, Emmett" I whispered, After several minutes of standing like a scarecrow it was finally it was over, we stepped out of the room just as Alice and Bella emerged from there's. Bella ran to me throwing her arms around me.

"You're going to love it, it's beautiful, I just hope I don't take away from it, being that I will be wearing it" she rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'm sure it will fail in comparison to you my love" I pressed my lips to hers, her grip began to tighten around my neck as she pressed her lips tighter to mine.

"A hum" I heard someone clear there throat, Bella released me immediately and her face flushed. It was Jasper he stood next to Alice with his arms folded, and rocked on his heels with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Bella you dress will be ready for you to pick up in a week; the dress seemed to be made for you, we have very little alterations to make, Edward yours shall be done the same week so you can pick them up together." Her smile was warm and reassuring.

"Sounds great thank you Maggie" I said as I reached for her hand kissing it gently, giving her a slight bow as I did.

As we walked to the car an odd sound arose like a garbled mumble, I looked down to see Bella place her hands over her belly. I forgot she hadn't eaten lunch.

"I'm sorry Bella, let's get you something to eat" I said as we finished walking to the car.

"What would you like; I hear there are a lot of good restaurants in this city"

"Can we just go home, I'm tired" she mumbled

"Bella you should eat" my concern vividly present in my tone.

"We can hit a drive through on the way home" she pleaded softly.

With her French fries held firmly in her hands we headed home, she ate only half of them before shoving them back in the bag and rolling it shut, and shoving the bag to the floor.

"Are you alright, love" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes couldn't be better, I'm just tired" she leaned her head against my shoulder, and closed her eyes.

She was still sleeping when Emmett entered the garage and turned off the ignition. I lifted her from the seat and carried her into the house and up the stairs, placing her gently on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh…are we home already" she sounded surprised. She sat up and through her legs off the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking to her side.

"I don't want to sleep in my clothes" she said looking slightly annoyed at my lack of comprehension.

"Oh sorry" I muttered, flashing her a shy smile, I got up and headed for the door.

"Edward you don't have to leave, we are getting married in less then two weeks and I swear I will behave myself" the smile on her face told me other wise, and I was feeling way to vulnerable to take an chances.

"I need to speak with Carlisle, about performing the service I have made some revisions to the vows"

"Revisions what revisions?" she said as she was trying to puller her shirt off I was out the door before she had pulled the shirt from her face, freeing her vision." From the other side of the door I heard her sigh loudly and then I heard the bed creak lightly as she fell back on the bed.

I headed down stairs giving her ample time to prepare her self before I returned.

"Graduation is Tuesday and I don't have clue as what to get Bella" Alice said frazzled.

"Alice I told you not to do anything, you know how Bella feels about gifts"

"I know, doesn't mean she cant show a little grace when she receives ours, by the way Charlie and Renee will be here Sunday to pick Bella up, a pre graduation gift, they are taking her to Seattle over night to an opera. I think I can't quite see it." Alice frowned at her last words. " I saw Charlie purchasing the tickets so I am assuming that's what they are doing, I really hate that I cant see her Edward!" she scowled then walked off in a huff.

"_Over night…"_ I growled internally, they didn't know of the danger that I knew was still out there though everyone else had thought it was over. I began to think of ways I could stop this from happening, I could vandalize some of the stores in town, which might keep Charlie busy enough to cancel his plans, or maybe a series of random break-ins, there had to be something. Just then I heard a loud thud coming from up stairs. I flew with out hesitation up the stairs and through my door. Bells sat cross legged on the bed wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of cut off sweats mid thigh, I looked around and noticed a very large encyclopedia on the floor beside the bed. My eyebrows furrowed as I walk to pick up the book.

"Very subtle Bella" I said as I picked the book up putting it back on the shelf. She was smiling as she rested back on her hands, now wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and short cotton shorts.

"Calling my name would have been much easier on my sanity"

"Yes but not nearly as effective" she opened her arms invitingly, I complied wrapping my arms around her and crushing my lips to hers, as I pushed her body down into a horizontal position. Her warms lips seem to mold to the shape of my hard stone mouth, I felt her tongue skim lightly against my lips taunting my lips for entrance. I parted my lips allowing her tongue to mingle with mine. The taste of her mouth was almost beyond that of her blood which I had tasted once before. I let my tongue explore every part of her mouth. My excitement only heightened when she let out a series of soft elicit moans my throat burned for more of her scent, as my hands began to move down her arms I pulled myself free, remembering my strength and her brittle body beneath me.

"You need to get some sleep" my mind silently pleading with the rest of my body to hide the arousal I was feeling from my lower extremities.

"Your going to be the death of me one day Edward!" she gasped quickly then burst out with the loudest boisterous laugh I ever thought her tiny body could have ever been able to produce.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her statement, though it wasn't a humorous subject.

"No fair using my words against me" I said trying to keep the mood light, she giggled once more. Then her face became more solemn.

"So are you going to ask me?" she said as she rolled to her side, so I could take my place behind her and I did so wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Ask you what, love?" mildly confused at her question.

"What was in the letter I left on Mike's car?" I tensed infinitesimally. I had forgotten momentarily distracted by our excursion today. But at her mention my curiosity overwhelmed me once again. As much as I wanted to scream _'YES'_ I refrained and did my best to hold back my eagerness.

"You can tell me if you like, but you don't have to" I said biting my bottom lip behind her head where she couldn't see, praying she would continue.

"Edward…whether you like it or not Mike has always been a decent friend to me. From the first day I arrived in forks"

My face now fell sharply, I was glad she was still facing away from me, and I wished I hadn't wanted to know about the letter as she continued.

"I knew he had always wanted more then I could offer anything I had worth giving already belonged to you, my heart, my soul so all I had to offer was my friendship. I had hoped that would be enough I tried to deny the hurt I saw on his face every time I deflected his innuendoes, directing them toward Jessica. When he kissed me I knew all my efforts to placate his feeling were a wasted." Bella inhaled deeply letting it out with a huff.

"We will be graduating in a couple of days, I didn't want it to end like that, and I didn't want him to leave for college thinking I hated him. I wanted to part as friends." Her body shifted and she turned her body to face me.

"Tell me you understand…please," she said placing one hand on the side of my face.

"Bella, love, you don't need to worry about me, if you can forgive me for leaving you, hurting you as I did and still love me, then I have no room to judge and I never would" I gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

I watched as her shoulders dropped as if she could no longer hold them up.

"I'm a lost cause, why do I keep hurting the people I care about, I hurt every man that steps foot in my life, Charlie, Jacob, Mike, and I think you should run while you can."

My body shot up pulling her along with me, her head was still down, as I stepped from the bed. My anger was instantaneous. I stood with my hand rolled into a fist under my elbow as I pinched the bridge of my nose my eyes were clenched tightly shut. My breathing had stopped all together. What the hell is she thinking 'lost cause' that she thought so little of herself, that she thought all she did was bring pain to who ever was around her, nearly broke me.

"Edward…I" she started.

"STOP BELLA! just stop it" I had never raised my voice to Bella out of anger before, and was filled with such regret as I lowered my arms and looked at her. She almost looked afraid, afraid of me, the look on her face was now burned into my memory for eternity, and Shock mixed with agony filled her expression. She lowered her head. I relaxed immediately; sickened by my actions, shame now replacing my anger. I inched toward the bed, trying to decipher what her reaction was going to be toward me. I sat slowly on the bed and raised my hand timidly to her face. She didn't move.

"Bella I'm so sorry" no that wasn't even close to what I was. I raised her face so I could see her eyes "Bella listen to me please…People love you, you can't help that, it comes so easy, love. And as for you calling your self a lost cause, I just wish you would refrain from that kind of self description, it pains me to know that I am doing so little to show you what you mean to me"

Bella jumped to her knees and quickly grabbed my face crushing her mouth to mine, the heat from this kiss seemed to warm my entire body. I wrapped my arms around her grabbing the back of her head holding her face to mine, our tongues once again searching out one another. Her scent filled every pore of my stone body, as we fell back on the bed she wrapped one of her legs around me holding me tightly to her.

I ran my hand up her calf trailing up her leg, massaging her upper thigh. The feel of her skin was like the finest silk ever made. God help me I wanted to feel every inch of her skin on my body. As my mouth wandered her neck, I could feel her pulse on my lips it was fast and rhythmic. My hand continued to trail up her side across her ribs, my thumb gently stroked the side of her breast; she let out a soft moan and arched her back as my tongue slid along her collar bone. On the verge of losing my restraint, I was pulled back by the sound of a thought that emerged from behind my door.

"Edward…Bella has a phone call I didn't want to disturb you, but its Renée about Bella's gift remember" Alice waited patiently I didn't know whether to kill or kiss the little pixie. I rested my forehead on Bella's shoulder taking in a large unnecessary breath.

"No Edward, please don't…" I raised my head.

"You have a phone call" I interrupted her

"Tell them to call back" she turned and shouted to the door.

"It's your mother Bella" Alice spoke through the door.

"_Edward!"_ Alice's voice shrieked suddenly in my head.

Just then Bella's body suddenly sprang up slamming her head into my chin with a definable crack. She fell back on the bed holding her hands to her forehead. My eyes were wide with shock and I was about called for Carlisle when Bella's voice burst out.

"Ouch…shit!" then she began to laugh hysterically, still holding her head. I could hear Alice giggling as well. I tried to stifle my laugh by making it a low cough.

"Come in Alice," still holding my fist to my mouth.

Alice bound into the room springing on to bed and landing by my side, sitting with her legs folded she outstretched her hand to give Bella the phone. Bella took it hurriedly from Alice.

"Mom is everything ok! You never call this late" Bella's voice was slightly panicked.

As Bella continued her conversation about the Plans that Renée and Charlie had for her tomorrow, Alice's thought began to flood my mind.

_You have no idea the effect you two have on jasper, not that I'm complaining, just feeling it diluted through jasper was almost overwhelming, I had to fight him off to get the phone" _

"Sorry" Speaking so low Bella couldn't hear.

"_Don't apologize silly, it's wonderful… the love you feel for Bella, it's all we have ever wanted for you"_ she thought as she pressed her shoulder to mine. My family had loved and accepted Bella from the start well almost all my family, Rosalie's feeling were negated at best. Alice swiftly changed the subject.

"_She's going to love our gift"_ Alice swiftly blocked her thought so I couldn't see what it was. Not really understanding since it was apparently from me as well.

"Alice" I started but I knew there was no point in continuing this part of the conversation. Alice was very stubborn it was something she had in common with Bella.

As the phone clicked off we both looked at Bella, she dropped the phone on the bed, she began rubbing both her hands up and down her face vigorously, and then ran her finger through her hair, scratching the back of her head.

"Is everything alright love?" I could feel the frustration roll off her in waves.

"My parents will be here to get me around noon" she said falling back on the bed in a huff.

"Bella they just want to take you out to dinner and a show, its not like they are taking you to your execution" Alice said as she rolled her eyes, sliding off the bed taking the phone with her as she stood.

"I know, I just had plans tomorrow" Her voice low and annoyed.

"It will be fine, you will have time Monday" Alice glided over to Bella kissing her cheek, and then twirled out if the room, telling us goodnight before she closed the door.

Bella had made plans and not told me, my mind was bemused at what she was going to do that she didn't tell me.

"What plans" I asked with as incredulous look, feeling a little bothered by her lack of information on what she was planning.

"Well I was going to talk to Esme and Alice about asking Angela and Ben to be part of the Wedding, I didn't want to say anything till I could confirm it" Bella played with her fingers trying to avoid my eye contact. Which only confused me more, why was she behaving so nervously? What else was she hiding? Or maybe I was just being paranoid and over reacting as usual. Her expression assured me other wise there was a bitter sadness to her eyes now, though she tried to hide it behind a smile.

"Bella…Bella?" I asked again beckoning for her to look at me with out the assistance of having to pull her face up to meet mine. She looked up with a sad smile still strewn across her face.

"What else is it? What's bothering you?"

She shook her head biting her lower lip in her usual attempt to dissuade me from the feeling there was something more going on then she had wanted to burden me with.

"Bella…" I tried again, I hated when she hid things from me. Things that normally only affected her emotional state. Why hadn't I been paying more attention to her conversation with her mother? What had been said? She had been so euphoric only seconds before speaking with her Renée.

"My mom won't be here for my graduation, she has to go out of the country with Phil for some base ball promotion, so I had to make a choice it was either my graduation or my wedding. She can only take time off for one trip she works for one for the sponsors aiding in the promotion."

"I'm sorry, love, but she will be here for the wedding and that's …"

"I know" she grumbled cutting me off as she rolled onto her side, turning her back to me. I laid down next to her and brushed her hair from her face and once again wrapped my arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around mine in front of her.

"Tell me you love me" she whispered softly.

"I love you Isabella Swan, very much" I said kissing the back of her head, resting my forehead on her on it.

I waited till her breathing became slowed and even before getting up. I walked to Carlisle office for some newer material to read as I entered back into my room. I noticed she was no longer in bed, I quickly turned my head to see her standing very still at the edge of the large window, and her hair was blowing softly in the breeze coming through the window.

Couldn't sleep" I asked. She didn't even flinch, she just stood there she was whispering but I couldn't make out what she was saying even with my hearing.

"Carlisle I need you to come to my room but be very quiet" I said not raising my voice, I didn't want to startle her she might fall. I could have grabbed her but I needed to know what she doing. Carlisle entered the room. He froze seeing Bella standing there.

"Emmet go outside Edward's window" Carlisle spoke with the same tone I did, seconds later he showed up at my door.

"why what's up?" that did it, Bella became startled turning quickly she lost her balance and fell I flew to her grabbing her in mid air there was no time for me to try to twist us I could land in my feet I cradled her and hit the ground trying to absorb as much of the impact as possible she wasn't moving when we landed.

"Bella!" I shook her; Carlisle was there in an instant taking her from me and flying back through the window.

She was gasping, her face was turning red.

"Carlisle! What wrong with her?" my body began to shake at the fell of total helplessness.

"She's fine Edward, she has just had the wind knocked out of her just give her some space" Bella's gasp became louder as she took in more air. She began to relax moments later.

"What happened?" she asked confused as to why everyone was standing around her.

"You were sleepwalking again Bella" Carlisle spoke first. "Edward caught you as you fell out the window"

"Oh" was all she responded with.

"Do you remember anything at all" Carlisle questioned her.

"No, the last thing I remember was falling asleep with Edward" She looked at me with confusion on her face.

"How do you feel?"He prodded again.

"Fine, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't hear you move I missed it again, I was only gone for a couple of minutes, it was like you waited for me to leave, but that still doesn't explain how I didn't hear you!"

"Edward calm your self please, she only moved a short distance, it's likely you weren't paying attention or you shuffling through the books covered the sound" Carlisle was always the voice of reason and I knew he may be right, but my gut was telling me different. I let it go for now, knowing if I pursued the subject further it would only upset her and relished in the fact that Bella was fine and safe and here. Everyone dispersed from my room, to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I honestly don't remember anything" she whispered, curling into my chest.

"Shush love" I said stroking her hair as we laid there.

"It's ok, everything's ok" I said the words vainly not sure whether I was speaking to Bella or myself, after hours of lying there thinking about what happened, I decided I wasn't going to let this mystery effect the up coming events taking place in the coming days, but I had also decided I was not going to let her out of my sight while she was with me. I would instill the help of my family to make sure she was in someone's company at all times.

Daylight came much too soon as it always did, but on this day in particular I cursed it even more. Charlie and Renée would be here soon to take Bella from me, or so that's how it felt. My thoughts drifted back to last night but I swiftly blocked them remembering what I had decided, I would address them after the wedding.

I could hear my family shuffling around down stairs, I could hear Esme drawing and redrawing plans for the house she was planning on restoring for Bella and me. I could hear Emmett grumble as he was apparently losing a chess game to Jasper and the giggle of Alice as she watched Emmett's frustration with amusement. Rosalie was brushing her hair for the umpteenth time as was her usual routine. Carlisle's thoughts were mulling over the days tasks ahead. I could hear Esme move to the kitchen and begin fidgeting with pans and opening the refrigerator she was cooking breakfast for Bella. I watched as Bella continued to sleep, I knew I should wake her but couldn't bring myself to disturb her peace. She had been so emotionally drained last night, I thought of calling Charlie myself to make some excuse why Bella would be unable to go with them today . Much to my dismay she began to stir.

I ran my finger across her forehead, removing a loose strand of her beautiful mahogany hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she smiled. I could stay in this moment for the rest of my eternity. No beauty could surpass hers, her eyes had a hold of me in ways words could never describe, and if it was possible for me to drown inside them I would. Her cheeks fill with the color of lightest shade of crimson making my mouth fill with venom and desire. Her lips a deeper shade of pink I couldn't resist running my index finger over them my eyes followed the trail I made across her lips. She gripped my hand kissing the tip of my finger them smiled.

"Good morning" I smiled back at her. She raised her self slightly; I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Esme has made you breakfast, hurry and get ready before it gets cold. I lifted myself from the bed much to my body's dismay, and headed down stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was surprised to hear Bella call for Alice, Alice was already headed up the stairs with a huge smile painted on her face. I couldn't resist tickling her as she passed, she giggled as she twirled away from my hands I had to laugh as well.

Emmet had evidently finished losing his game with Jasper and was now sitting onto the couch watching a tivo'd game on the flat screen.

"Edward I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know" Emmett face looked solemn.

"It's ok Em"

"So… what did you do to keep your mind off what happened?" he said raising his brow a couple of times.

"You're incorrigible Emmett" I said rolling my eyes.

Emmett began to make clucking sounds never looking at me directly, but I knew what he was implying. My chest began to vibrate with a low growl.

"Relax Bro' I was just saying you have got to get over this fear of sex thing you have" he whispered leaning his head back on the couch tilting his head up to look at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Lets see you try to be with a human, with our ripping her to pieces Emmett" I scoffed. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, just to show you though" he raised himself from the couch and proceeded to walk to the stairs.

"EMMETT!" he froze at the bottom of the stairs and turned his head slowly, I watched as his grin began to creep across his face.

"Don't even think about it!" I could feel a smile fighting at the corner of my mouth. He took another step up still smiling mischievously. I lowed myself onto a crouch with a smile to match him. He turned and crouched as well. Esme exited the kitchen and stood between us with her finger pointing from Emmett to me.

"Not in the house Boys!" she said stern, yet she wore a playful smile. I heard Emmett's mind cuss in reproach. Suddenly Emmett flinched as Alice landed on his back like a baby monkey on the back of a silver back gorilla, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He attempted to reach around and grab her but she pinched a piece of his neck between her teeth, he raised his hands in defeat. I relaxed my stance and folded my arms lifting one brow and curling up one side of my mouth.

"Leave Edward alone" she hissed in his ear, releasing him and danced toward jasper.

Emmett rubbed the spot Alice had bit, there was no anger in his thoughts only revenge. Emmett smiled he lived for this type of rivalry.

"Protective little minx" he said as he passed me to sit back on the couch. I laughed lightly, just then Bella approached the top of the stairs, and my mouth fell open. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap summer dress tight fitting to her waist and flowed out loosely at her hips flowing down to about an inch above her knee's, her long dark hair was pulled up and curled in tendrils falling on her back the lower half of my body reacted inappropriately heating the rest of my body.

"Be careful boys the birds will make nests in your mouths" Alice giggled.

_Boys? _I thought for a moment then noticed Emmett was wearing the same expression I was, I bumped the couch with my hip and walked to the stairs as Bella reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful" my eyes wide still taking her in, I ran my hands from her shoulders down her arms to her hands, lifting them to I could get a better look at the dress, but it wasn't the dress I wanted to get a better look at.

"Thanks" she said throwing me a shy smile while her cheeks turned my favorite color.

"Smells great Esme" she said as she walked passed me stopping to kiss my cheek before continuing.

The rest of the morning was spent with me playing a selection of everyone's favorite and requests. I caught everyone's attention when I missed a couple of keys because I was distracted by the sound of a car approaching. I stopped resting my hands on my lap I let my head fall back and closed my eyes trying in a futile attempt to wish them away.

I stood up abruptly and walked to the door to greet them, Bella was still in the kitchen talking to Esme and had not noticed they had arrived. I opened the door as Charlie and Renee walked up the steps, Charlie stiffened but kept walking.

"Hello Charlie, hello Renee" I bowed my head as I said their names.

"Hello Edward" Charlie did his best to make it pleasant. Renee stepped in front of Charlie and wrapped her arms around me, I returned the hug, it was odd how her sent was similar to Bella's but not nearly as strong.

"Hello Edward, How are you?" her smile was as warm as Bella's. her thoughts were genuine and sincere.

"Good thank you and you're self?" She looped her arm around mine and we walked into the house.

"Good thanks" she smiled compassionately, I could see some of Bella's smile in hers.

"Mom?" Bella said peeking around the kitchen entrance.

"Bella!" Renee flew from me to Bella, the sight of their reunion was rather heart warming, I know Bella had missed her mother, but seeing the tears in Bella's eye I never realized how much. I felt ashamed for not having her visit sooner. Charlie stepped past me and took Bella from her mother embrace stating it was his turn.

"You look beautiful honey" Charlie held her back by the shoulder s to get a better look, and then kissed her forehead.

Esme joined us from the kitchen she had become good friends with Renee through phone calls, emails, and a few visits when Renée had come to visit Bella. Carlisle had come down from his study to greet them as well Charlie had a great respect for Carlisle as the town's physician. Even Emmett joined the conversation from the couch asking Charlie what he thought about the Mariners this year. The greetings and pleasantries came to a close sooner then I had hoped. Charlie began to fidget nervously.

"Are you ready kiddo? He said smiling.

"Yeah" Bella attitude improved greatly at her mothers presence.

Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her out the door, my heart began to sink. She stopped at the door removing her fathers arm from her shoulder and quickly walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck I held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go and kissed her forehead she leaned back with a confused look on her face.

"What?" I asked puzzled by her look.

"Your not getting off that easy" and pressed her lips to mine. I laughed as she mover her hand from my neck to hold both sides of my face kissing me nose to nose, I loved that she no longer hid her affection for me from Charlie.

Alice bound in the room holding two umbrellas, she handed one to Renee while hugging her and one to Bella.

"If you think I'm letting my masterpiece look like a drowned rat your wrong"she winked at Bella and kissed her cheek.

"It's sunny outside Alice, why on earth would we need these" Charlie said staring out the window.

"Luck favors the prepared" Alice had evidently seen some precipitation later this evening.

Alice glided over to Charlie. "you weren't going to leave with out saying hello to me were you Charlie Swan?" she said bouncing into his arms, Alice had grown so fond of Bella's father and he was fond of her as well, but I knew she was just stalling giving me a couple minutes more with Bella.

As Bella and her parents left it took all the strength I could muster not to follow them, but Alice assured me there would be not problems and Bella would return safely. I kept my self busy helping Esme do yard work and Rosalie work on her car while Emmett hunted. Rosalie and I haven't been on the best of terms lately and I longed for peace before the wedding.

"Can I ask you something?" using the softest tone I was able to produce, while I played the role of the jack for her car.

She hesitated for a moment."sure"

"Are you ever going to let this hatred and hostility toward Bella go?" she didn't answer right away.

"I would like my family to be united in our union next week"

"Edward, I…" she started but stopped. The next second she was out from underneath the car sitting cross legged in front of me.

"I don't hate Bella, I'm sorry if you think that, I owe her for saving you. I just have a hard time excepting how she could throw her life away like its nothing!" I could hear the irritation rising in her voice.

"its such a precious gift and she doesn't seem to care, that she is going to have to watch her parents die and all the people she has ever cared about wither into nothing, and fade from her life never to be reunited with them, until she her self is ripped apart and burned, and then we still don't know what happens to us. Having to survive on blood human or not. Taking life after life so that hers continues, and the fact that she will leave nothing of herself, to continue on after her and I resent her for all of it. I know I shouldn't be so disconcerted. It is her life. I just can't control my envy for her; I know you understand where I'm coming from Edward."

I nodded and frowned at how everything Rosalie had said had been my same excuses for Bella to remain human.

"I do understand that Rose, more then you know but it's inevitable, her mind is set and I wish you would just except it…for me" I didn't mean for it to come out like begging, but I was at the end of my rope with this, I needed Rosalie to except what was going to happen after the wedding.

She sighed loudly, dropping her head.

"Ok Edward, I will try" I crouched next to her lifting her face to meet mine.

"Thank you" I said kissing her cheek, she smiled up at me and raised her hand to the side of my face slapping it gently a couple of time then gestured me to lift the car again before disappearing underneath it again.

I spent the rest of the night Hunting, Bella returned the next day around noon, after taking Renee to the airport. The rest of the day Bella was in and out of the house her and Alice had gone to talk to Angela and Ben about the wedding. I was busy as well helping Emmett and Esme finish the gazebo which was where Bella and I were going to exchange vows. It was times like this when I cursed that I was immortal time was my enemy, this was going to be the longest week of my existence.

* * *

**A/N: so we are getting close but something doesnt feel right...Hmm there is an odd static in the air? i see dark clouds approaching what could they mean? leave me review and tell me what you think of this chapter! pretty please i need to know im not boring you or if you are even continueing reading this parable..lol ok thanks guys!**

** i want to send a special shout out to one of my best reviewers DeArPrUdEnCe03 thank you so much for your intrest in this story your reviews have really made writting this story worth it..  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its characters the only thing i do own is my dreams in which they are frequent visitors in!**

**A/N: this is the longest chapter by far but it it filled witht he best goodies that you have been waiting for! so i will give my warning now this chapter contains a VERY LARGE LEMON it is so yummy! i want to say thanks again for the reviews i have been getting they have lifted my spirits and I FULLY EXPECT SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!...lol ok ok i dont expect them but i really want then i need to know how this chapter came across so with no further delays " CHAPTER 13!"**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)** **_Chapter 13_**

**Coincidence **

The last day of school I hoped would be the last day I would ever have to enter that place, but one more just one more. I kept repeating to my self, I heard Edward laugh from the other room and remembered our conversation we had concerning school. This wasn't going to be the last school I attended, or the last graduation for that fact. There had been no other sleep walking incidents since, but it hadn't been that long, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I sighed heavily grabbed my ugly yellow robe off the bed and threw it over my arm and headed down stairs.

Alice was dressed in hers and looked angelic, only this group could pull off the colors, I stepped heavily down each step almost stomping. Alice roller her eyes, and skipped to the bottom of the stairs.

"You're supposed to wear the robe Bella" she snickers staring at my arm which it was draped over.

"Charlie will be here any minute, put it on he wants to take pictures" she said showing her impatience at my lack of enthusiasm.

"You look stunning!" she mention as I slipped my robe on, I was wearing a white cotton dress with sleeves so short they could have been thick straps, It hung a couple of inches below my knees. It was one of the few dresses Alice picked out that I actually liked. I was truly thankful for the shoes Alice had picked out for me the had only a one inch heel I wonder what she saw happening that made her choose these I chuckled to myself

"I have got something that will go perfect with that" she bound out of the room returning seconds later with a little white box tied with a pick ribbon.

"Happy Graduation Bella" her eyes were almost sparkling.

"Alice, what have you done" I grumbled

"It's from all of us Bella" she was almost bouncing out of her shoes.

"Alice…" just then every one entered the room and stood behind Alice. Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Please love this means a lot to them don't be difficult" he kissed the side of my head. I smiled widely and took the box from Alice and looked at my family. They all looked hesitant to see my reaction which only made me feel worse. I put on the biggest smile I could and thanked them while I pulled off the ribbon I pulled the top off the box and looked at what was inside. My face and jaw dropped I froze.

It was a beautiful silver antique braided chain that had a dark stone every four inches, near the base it split into two sections, one small braid leading to the top, and the other to the bottom of the Cullen family crest. At the bottom of the crest the chain became one again and a small tear shaped stone dangled from it.

I hadn't noticed I wasn't breathing till Edward reminded me to, I also hadn't noticed I was crying till one tear fell and hit my hand. I shot my head up and looked at them all my reaction was what they were hoping for, their faces lit up.

"Do you like it, those are called blood stones no pun intended, if you put them up tot the light they are a dark burgundy color" Alice asked after a lack of verbal response from me.

I wiped my face and nodded quickly, Edward pulled my closer to him holding me tightly.

"I love it! Thank you all so much, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" my voice cracked as I spoke.

"Here" Edward said lifting it from the box and placing it on my neck; I laid my hand across it as it lay against my chest. it wasn't a choker like Alice's, it rested about an inch below my neck line. I ran the two steps to Alice and wrapped my arms around her as I did everyone else. When I got to Rosalie she stepped forward and threw her arms around me "Happy graduation Bella" she whispered in my ear then took a step back. The shock on my face was very pronounced, everyone laughed, I felt my cheeks get hot.

Alice gasped suddenly her eyes went blank void of any emotion"No, not now, not now"

My heart began to speed at the thought of what she must be seeing, I grabbed Edwards's hand.

Just then there was a knock at the door, I felt Edward's body become rigid and a low growl reverberated in his chest. Carlisle answered it knowing it was Charlie but to everyone's shock he wasn't alone, Jacob was with him. I took two steps back releasing Edwards hand and bumped into one of the end tables knocking over one of Esme's crystal lamps, it crashed and shattered on the floor. I looked quickly at Esme who had her hand over her mouth. I ran from the room, tears already brimming over my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard my father call out, but I was already out the back door and headed for the river just behind the house. I was by no means sprinting but I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"How could he do this? Why would he do this?" I asked out loud to my self. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold hands rest on my shoulders.

"Bella its ok love, Jacob didn't come to upset you, it was Charlie's idea, and he thinks this feud had gone on long enough. He didn't realize how upset you would get and Esmes's not upset about the lamp, she has several others."

"I can't do it Edward, I can't" I felt Edward suddenly become tense and a low growl emerge from his lips

"Bella" I would know Jacob's voice anywhere, my body flinched unintentionally.

"Bella I didn't want to come my father and yours made me, not that I didn't want to be there for you today, but I knew you didn't want me to be" Jacobs voice was sorrowful. I turned slowly to face him, but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Bella you will never know how sorry I am…for every thing"

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly.

" I cant do this right now Jacob, you may be sorry but that doesn't negate the fact of what you did to me, what you did to Edward and Carlisle as well, they suffered because of you and I cant forgive that, not only did you hurt me you betrayed them"

"How did I betray them?" his tone was still apologetic.

"They trusted you Jake, as I did"

"Bella" he said taking a step toward me, Edward responded immediately pulling me behind him.

"That's close enough Jacob" Edward hissed.

"Bella if I could turn back time I would, but I cant I am truly sorry"

As if the situation couldn't get any worse I saw my father approaching, I took a step forward so I was beside Edward, and I turned and buried my face in his shoulder not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Bella, Bella look at me" Charlie's voice was gentle but edgy.

"this has gone on long enough, you told me Jake was your best friend at one time, he has been miserable ever since what ever went down between you two. I don't think he could have done anything so bad that would warrant this kind of shun. You are better then this petty behavior" my blood began to boil, I clenched my fist and spun around looking directly at Charlie.

"What ever misery he has been in is nothing compared to the misery he caused!" My sight shifted to Jacob who was standing there with his head down.

"Bella you need to at least talk through this…" Charlie started I cut him off.

"YES Charlie when I am ready! Not when you decide"

"Not time like the present, come on Bells just talk with him, what could it hurt" he turned his attention to Edward. "Could you leave us alone for a moment Edward" Before I could open my mouth to object, Edward spoke up.

No…sir I'm sorry I can't do that" his voice was respectful and uncompromising.

"Excuse me…" Charlie was visibly upset by Edwards's response.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm sorry sir" Edwards's voice mimicked his last response. My heart began to beat furiously in my chest. Jacob took another step forward. Edward responded once again by pulling me quickly behind him taking a step back. Charlie's face was filled with shock at Edwards open defiance of his request and the fact that he was shielding me from Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing, let her go!" his voice was almost shaking. I saw Jasper approach and a wave of calm fell like a blanket over us; he walked past Charlie placing his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"We are going to be late if we don't get headed" jasper spoke politely, trying to defuse the situation.

Charlie's face began to relax as Jaspers talent took effect.

"We will meet you there" I told Charlie as I grabbed Edwards hand and started walking to the house.

"Bella" Charlie's voice rang out. I froze and closed my eyes tightly.

"Bella I still want to drive you…please" Charlie walked beside me taking my hand in his.

"Fine but Edward rides with us and I sit with him, you and Jacob up front" I was not budging on this compromise. I heard him sigh, and looked at Jacob who nodded at him.

"Let's get going"

The ride was tension fill and quiet, but we arrived on time and Edward, Alice, and I took off leaving them to find there seats. The ceremony was excruciating long and boring, Jessica had apparently not really forgiven me for kissing mike, but I wasn't going to waist my time trying to explain what really happened. I congratulated her and wished her luck in college. She did the same, when was all said and done I walked away a high school graduate. I found Charlie talking to Billy Black but Jacob wasn't with them; I gave Billy a hug as he congratulated me. Charlie must have said something to Billy because he didn't bring up Jacob once in our conversation, which I was grateful for.

"Where is your cap?" Billy asked.

"Oh!... I must have forgot it, I will be right back" I turned making my way back to the stage, as I walked from the stage again with cap in hand I stopped behind the curtain again brushing off someone's shoe print from the top.

"Congratulations Bella" I heard a voice said sweetly, Jacob was leaning against the wall directly in front of me.

"You know stalking _'IS'_ against the law Jacob" I snapped at him. "Do you have a death wish Edward is right outside" I hissed.

"No, but I know you do" he smirked.

"If this is your idea of trying to apologize again it's really not helping your case!" I started to leave but he quickly blocked my path.

"Bella, wait…please I just need a sec ok" he pleaded.

"Fine, Jake what is it?" I folded my arm shifting my weight to one hip.

"I truly am sorry Bella, please believe me, I feel horrible. I have no excuse for what I did; it was my jealousy and anger that you didn't love me back. No matter what I did it would never match Edward or add up to the love you have for him. I wanted you to suffer for not loving me, and I wanted him to suffer for you loving him. I'm so sorry on the upside though your arm healed, as I said it would" he said taking a step forward.

"Yes, Jacob my arm healed but my heart hasn't and you broke that when you broke my trust"

"Bella please, I miss my best friend, can't you forgive me?" his voice sounded like it was beginning to crack.

"Jake…please I can't do this right now I need some time ok" tears began to flow over my rim of my eyes, I started to walk to the door he was quicker and blocked my way once more with his huge arm.

"Just tell me there is a chance Bella…please" his voice was now louder and more impatient.

"You have a better chance of losing your arm if you don't move it Jacob" I heard a voice from behind me hiss.

I turned quickly to see Edward standing at the top of the stairs leading from the stage.

"We were just talking lee…Edward" Jacob had started to say something different then thought better of it.

Edward ghosted down the stairs, stopping behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You never learn do you Jacob" Edward voice was icy. "No means No, its quite elementary"

"What ever, I will see you later Bells think about what I said" he yanked the door open and didn't look back before exiting. I turned and buried my self in Edwards's chest.

"It's alright love" he said softly as he stroked the back of my head holding me tightly to him.

I took a step back from Edward's embrace and ran my finger briskly through my hair trying to collect my self and my thoughts, I cleared the tears from my face and took a deep breath and looked at Edward who was waiting patiently for me to pull myself together the look in his eyes only furthered my despair.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Lets not let this ruin the rest of the day for us ok" I whispered in his ear, I felt his body relax steadily under my touch.

"Your father is looking for you; he wants to take you to dinner"… I groaned.

"A couple a more hours and you're mine" he said as he quickly grabbed me under my arms lifting me high in the air spinning me around. I let out a high pitched squeal and we both laughed, as he lowered me against his body I wrapped my arms around his neck on the way down, his eyes were the most beautiful gold, you couldn't tell where it started or stopped, I couldn't look away.

"Uh hum" I heard someone clear their voice "would you and the snack cake like to join the rest of us?"Emmett taunted "

Carlisle and Esme are looking for you, gotta keep up the pretenses remember so come on so they can fuss over you in public pretty boy" Edward growled, he hated when Emmett labeled him as a pretty boy. I stifled a giggle and Edward playfully glared at me, and led me out into the auditorium. People were beginning to disperse taking their proud graduate out to celebrate. I found Charlie rather quickly he was leaning against the door next to the exit looking slightly annoyed.

"There you are, where were you?" he tried to sound nonchalant, but didn't quite pull it off.

"I told you I was going to find my cap" I waved it in front of him like I was fanning my self.

"Are you ready to go get some dinner?"

"Bella!" I turned to the sound of my name just in time for Alice to pounce on me almost knocking the breath out of me, making me stumble a few steps back.

"Alice…" I laughed.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward followed close behind.

"Bella congratulations dear" Esme's voice was endearing as she hugged me gently, Carlisle followed suit.

"You must be so proud Charlie" Esme commented, no doubt trying to lighten his still sour mood from the happenings of the earlier day's events. It seemed to be working Charlie's eyes brightened and a smile adorned his face.

"No father could be prouder" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave it a little shake.

"We are about to head to dinner, would you guys like to join us?" Charlie tone was gracious.

"No thank you Charlie, Esme's made a feast at home" Carlisle laughed subtly.

"Yeah, venison!"Emmett laughed as he approached the group; Esme shot him a disapproving look.

"Sounds good" Charlie commented back.

"I will see you at home love, I am so proud of you" Edward whispered in my ear then gently kissed it.

Dinner was almost as long as the graduation ceremony, I could barley hear myself think, over the mass amount of parents and fellow students that had decided to invade the only semi fancy diner in forks. Charlie drove me back to Edwards. I could hear him playing the piano as I opened the door of Charlie's cruiser to get out. I leaned over and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for dinner before exiting the vehicle.

"Love you Bells, do your old man a favor will ya, give Jacob a call, its not good to stay angry"

"Dad…" I huffed " I will think about it ok… love you too" I quickly ran up the steps and into the house. I shut the front door and leaned against it for a moment before continuing further into the house. Before I could react Emmett threw me over his shoulder like a cave man and bound into the front room announcing that dinner had arrived. I couldn't help but laugh as I beat my fist against his back telling him to put me down.

"Emmett put her down!" Rosalie chided as she walked swiftly across the room and landed her hand on the back of his head with a loud smacking sound.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed turning to face her with me still in tow, I was now facing Edward who was doing his best not to laugh at my precarious situation.

"Uh a little help please" I asked, he slowly got up the side of his mouth curled up in a smirk. Emmett turned quickly once again filling my stomach with butterflies at the motion, he crouched towards Edwards approach.

Rosalie darted between them, I felt Emmett's body suddenly tense as Rosalie was whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly laughter erupted behind me and Emmett slowly lowered me to the floor, I stumbled back in time to see Rosalie releasing Emmett's family jewels from her very tight grasp.

"Your antics are going to land you smoldering into a big pile of ashes one day Emmett" Alice snipped as she skipped to Edwards side.

"HA!" Emmett bellowed " Bella likes to be man handled once in a while, it not like Edward's going to ever going to do it!"

My breath hitched as my mouth fell open and embarrassment and anger engulfed my whole body, my ears began to ring. I couldn't see anything but Emmett, I grabbed the closest thing to me and launched it him. He laughed and deflected it easily which only angered me further. I wanted to hurt him but there was no way humanly possible for me to do that, but I wasn't about to give up. I launched myself at him only to be restrained by a pair of stone arms. I twisted and kicked the free air close to Emmett. After a minute of struggling pointlessly for a moment I stopped and I noticed the arms that were holding me were Alice's I looked around the room to see Jasper holding Edwards arms he was growling loud enough to shake the windows.

I felt Alice's grip loosen and twisted out of her arms easily and ran up the stairs to Edwards's room, slamming the door behind me and throwing myself on the bed and let my anger out through tears. I knew Emmett was only joking, but he had hit a very sore spot. I heard the door open slowly and close again.

"Please leave me alone, I just need a minute" I said with my face buried in the pillow.

"Bella?" it was not the voice I was expecting, I turned and sat up quickly drying my face. Esme reached out her hand and brushed my hair from my face in an attempt to look at my eyes.

"Bella please don't cry sweet heart, I know Emmett can seem like an insensitive child sometimes but he would never hurt you intentionally. He doesn't think before he talks… I am sorry he upset you. He wants to apologize if you will let him, don't let his childishness ruin your day." Esme looked genuinely sincere at her attempt to defuse the situation, her soft gold eyes held sadness in them for my contempt of Emmett, as she stroked the side of my hair softly. I took a deep breath, wrapping my hands around the back of my neck, letting out the breath blowing a few remaining stands of my hair from my face.

"Send him in" I rolled my eyes smiling at her to reassure her all was well.

"Thank you Bella" she said kissing the top of my head as she rose from the bed, as she exited the room Emmett entered looking somber, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Esme to shut the door before speaking.

"I'm sorry Bella sometimes I go to far, I just like to mess with Edward, I shouldn't have involved you in my teasing; I honestly don't mean any harm you know that right?"

"Emmett I know your just kidding when you say those kinds of things, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But Edwards has rejected me enough, that it just hit a sore spot with me" I shuttered at having admitted that out loud and immediately regretted saying it.

"Bella he isn't rejecting you…"

"Emmett please don't ok, forget I said anything, apology accepted, just try to give him a break ok" I said cutting him off before he could start making excuses for Edwards hesitation to become intimate.

"Ok my little meatball" he smiled and lifted himself from the bed and strode to the door.

"Emmett" I called out before he left "can you do me one more favor?"

"Yeah"

"Stop referring to me by food names"

"No problem O negative"

I picked up the book at the night stand to throw it at him, but froze and my mind wrapped around the fact that I had never told anyone my blood type.

"How the hell did you know my blood type?" I asked as I tried to remember if maybe I had mentioned it though I couldn't think of a reason I would.

"I can smell it" he said tapping his index finger to his nose, he must have seen the confusion fill my expression.

"Every blood type has a specific smell, like a type of perfume some a little more pleasing then others it all depends on the vampire, some are richer some are weaker, there is also a difference between male and female blood did you know that? Its all about the body chemistry Woman carry more hormones, well maybe not more!... but different, makes it almost sweeter like a Hersey bar."

"Enough said Emmett, thank you"

"But don't you want to hear the rest?"

"NO…thank you" I flashed a smile at him as I shushed him out the door with a couple of flicks from my wrist to the door.

"K night Sweet tart…I mean sweet heart" he winked, I chucked the book still in my hand at him, he shut the door quickly letting the book hit it then fall to the floor, I couldn't help but giggle a little. I took a shower to wash away the whole day when I re-entered the bed room Edwards was lying on the bed with one arm laying across his eyes, the other above his head.

"You ok?" I asked already knowing the answer, but he didn't reply.

"Edward?" I was becoming a little concerned at his lack of response. I sat on the bed and placed my hand on his knee.

I was about to call him name again when he spoke in a tone that seemed cold.

"He is wrong"

"Who? Emmett?" suddenly he sat up taking my face in his stone hands.

"And your wrong too" his voice seemed sad as he said the words. I began to become irritated at his vagueness.

"Ok well now that that's cleared up" I said pulling away and laying my head on the pillow and turning my back to him.

I could feel him staring at me, I turned back to him to confront his accusation at me being wrong about something, and before I could retort a comment his mouth was connected to mine. My head began to swim dizzily as it normally did when he kissed me; he was putting some force behind this kiss, which mildly alarmed me. It wasn't as gentle as usual I couldn't let myself relax into it there was something behind this kiss I tried to pull my head away to look at him but he held my head firmly in place with his stone grip I finally used my hands against chest to push him off, he released feeling my hesitation to continue.

"Why are you behaving like this?" I sat up quickly. He sat up as well facing the wall, his hands in fists on his knees.

"Like what? Like I want you?" his voice was cold again.

"Is that what this is about?" I could feel the blood run to my face, annoyance at his irrational behavior. "Don't use me like that Edward, don't you dare use me to prove a point to your brother!" my rage now boiled over. "You can both go to hell!" I wasn't going to let him see me cry, so I ran, out the door and down the stairs.

"Bella?" heard Carlisle call from the down stairs hall, but I needed to get out so I kept running, out the back door and through the back yard not caring about my shoes or jacket. I ran to the river when I got to the rivers edge I heard my name.

"Bella! Stop" I spun around to see Edward holding a blanket I took two steps back into the river.

"Leave me alone Edward!" I shouted the water was still very cold considering it was May, but I was numb with anger and could only feel the water as it rushed at my ankles.

"Bella please, please stop" his voice was now much gentler, but that didn't sooth my anger towards him I took another step back.

"You know I expect that macho bullshit from Emmett but not from you!" my voice now matched his from earlier.

I suddenly felt my anger begin to lift, in noticing that I peered around to see Jasper standing at the back porch. My anger came back quickly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS JASPER!" I yelled, Edward turned and waved his brother back in.

"How could you Edward" my voice broke at the words and brought on a wave of tears.

"It wasn't about…Bella I'm sorry" He walked closer.

"Please come out of the water love" his words were now beseeching, I was suddenly aware of how cold it was and stepped from the water to the bank.

"I heard you talking to Emmett" he paused as if he was thinking his next words over carefully, after a long moment my irritation at his silence bested me.

"Forget about it Edward" I said as I stomped past him back into the house and up the stairs, ignoring the looks I could feel from Jasper and Carlisle. I walked to the bathroom in the hall with the tub and sat on the edge, and put my feet in and ran hot water over them to wash off the mud and the cold. I heard the door open and close. I knew who it was, his scent mixed with the steam from the bath water only made it stronger. He put his hands on my shoulders, I didn't move. He walked around the tub slipping his shoes off and placed his feet in the hot water as well. We sat there for a while neither of us saying anything. I broke the silence

"Edward when we decide to take our relationship to the next level I would like it to be because we both want it, not out of some challenge made by your brother" I paused waiting for him to respond. He just sat there looking despondent. I raised my feet from the tub preparing to turn and leave.

"Bella please wait, I'm sorry"

"Why Edward?" I did my best to keep my tone civil "What are you sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have behaved that way, I frightened you, and I frightened my self."

"You didn't frighten me, you just weren't acting like the man I love, you were acting insecure and immature, and it's not like you to let him get to you like that." I reached out and placed my hand on his face, he leaned into my hand. I stood up in the tub and he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach. I ran my finger through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Edward, I may get frustrated with you but I would never want you to feel like you are cornered or forced into to something you are not comfortable with, we are going to be married in few short days then we have eternity to figure out the rest"

"Bella I never wanted you think It was you I was rejecting" he said looking up at me "that couldn't be farther from the truth, I fight my urges more then you know. I want you every minute of every day we are together its me…my nature, the part of me that could kill you if I'm not careful that undoes me" his grip tightened.

"You always tell me I don't see my self, well neither do you. I'm not going to try to convince you that I trust you, until you trust your self completely Edward you will never know what your capable of…" I took a deep breath "lets get to bed we still have a lot to do before say I do" I laughed trying to lighten his mood. He smiled up at me and stood up still holding me and lifted me high in the air, I wrapped my legs around him as a giggle escaped my lips. He flashed me a crooked smile and stepped from the tub, when we entered his room he walked to the bed and set me down. I laid down and rolled over so he could take his usual position behind me, but I felt no movement behind me. I laid back to see what he was doing and saw that he was just standing there. I rolled onto my side facing him and held out my hand for him to join me. He surprised me by the speed he used to join me on the bed; he crushed his lips to mine sending a jolt of electricity to my heart, his lips moved from mine to my cheek then to my ear.

"I love you Bella more then any word could ever describe"

**EPOV:**

I watched as she lay there beckoning me to her, what was I waiting for? Why was I so hesitant about showing her how much I loved her? Was I really worried about hurting her or was it something else? Was it some deeply hidden fear of performance anxiety? She had always held me high on this perfect pedestal, what if I didn't live up to that? No I wasn't gong to let self doubt ruin my need for her. She was right until I trusted myself I would never be completely free. She was mine; she has always been mine, even before she moved here. My mind was made up compromise or not she was mine tonight. I would not fight this any longer. I would act unselfishly giving her what she wanted but also taking what I desperately needed from her, her trust in me.

I let go of every reservation I had and kissed her hoping to show her that I needed, wanted to be with her. Her lips were so soft and inviting, it was hard to tear my lips from hers, but I needed for her to hear me.

"I love you Bella more then any word could ever describe"

I positioned my body over hers, kissing along her jaw line I could feel her heart beat faster in her chest and her breathing began to become more pronounced. I moved my lips back to hers and ran my tongue lightly under her top lip so that she would allow my tongue entrance. The second out tongues met and began to twist in harmony my body felt instantly warmer, I felt a sort of frenzy begin, not for blood but for more of her. Suddenly I felt she wasn't kissing me back, I moved my head back to look at her. Her eyes were intently fixed on mine.

"Stop now if this isn't what you want, don't do this for me Edward I can wait"

"I'm done waiting" I said crushing my lips back to hers, she moaned into my mouth further intensifying my want for her. I ran my hand over her breast still covered by her thin night shirt; the peaks of her breasts were hard and prominent through her clothing. I need to feel her bare skin with mine, my hand moved to the bottom of her shirt lifting it, she responded quickly by lifting her body allowing me to remove it throwing it to the floor. I marveled at her now bare chest as I ran my finger slowly between her perfectly formed breasts , her back arched bringing her chest closer to me I softly kissed her breast bone holding the small of her back with one hand and letting my other hand mold to the shape of her breast letting my mouth explore the other like a newborn child, her skin was so soft and warm she let out another moan. I could feel my desire for her making my pants become tighter, she began to unbutton my shirt and run her velvet fingers over my chest. Her touch was sending my senses into fervor of longing. She ran her fingers over my shoulders, pulling my shirt off with her hands as they ran down the length of my arms. I let out a small moan as she left a burning trail where her fingers had been. She threw it onto the floor next to hers. This is the farthest we had ever allowed ourselves to go I looked at her hesitantly for a moment.

"You will tell me if I hurt" I looked at her half hoping she would ask me to stop the other praying she wouldn't. She nodded as she pulled my mouth to meet hers she wrapped fingers around my hair pulling me closer to her. Her tongue lightly traced my bottom lip before she took it between her teeth softly biting and sucking on it before moving to my jaw. I could feel a low growl in my chest that oddly resembled a purr. I felt her hand move to the button of my pants, I grabbed her wrists pulling them swiftly over her head hold them both with one of my hands, her breath hitched as my other hand glided between her breast. I teasingly circled her belly button for a moment listening to her moan under her breath, I slide my hand further down below the waist band of the cotton shorts she was still wearing. I could feel the heat roll off her in waves, as I ran my hand over the soft mound of flesh that was covered by a thin layer of silk. I could feel her arousal seeping through, she moaned louder. I released her hand raising my self off her and resting on the back of my legs I began to pull at the sides of the flannel shorts, pausing only to get her approval. Which she gave as she lifted the bottom of her body letting me pull them down to her knees, I slide off the end of the bed pulling the off the rest of the way, leaving her this silk panties in place. The sight of her half naked body filled me with an overwhelming desire and need to break our final barrier.

I began to kiss my way back up her body her calf her knee her thigh the crease where her leg connected to her hip. I let my tongue trace a line from one hip bone to the other and then up to her breasts. She tasted absolutely wonderful, I saw the monster in my mind growl ferociously clawing at me desperately from the shackles of the prison walls, I had held him in for many decades. Seeing the that side of me was securely bound I once again positioned my body between her legs, slightly pushing her legs further apart to allow me full contact with all her pleasure zones. I leaned into her baring more weight grinding my body to hers trying to stimulate her enough to make this easier. My body was begging to enter hers. I was sent into ecstasy as her hand roamed over the contained erection behind my pants, I let out a moan I could no longer keep in my chest. I heard the clasp of my pants release under her fingers I pulled them off the rest of the way leaving myself fully exposed to her. Shock rocked my body as I felt her hand wrap around the shaft of my solid erection. She ran her fingers to the top running her thumb over the top with gentle pressure.

"Oh God Bella" was all I could say as my head swam in utter bliss.

The passion in her eyes only fueled mine further, I ripped her remaining covering from her body in my excitement and rested my body on top of her. Then froze and took her face in my hands

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes" she said running her hands over my back.

I pushed her legs apart further to gain better access and positioned myself at her entrance. I slowly began to enter her, the feeling was indescribable for me, the heat, the suppleness that folded in around my shaft, my mind exploded in delight. I was taken back to reality in remembering it wasn't the same for her, a girls first time was painful and I hope to make it as easy on her as possible. I inched in further, she tensed and inhaled sharply I stopped.

"Are you ok"

"Yes…I'm fine" she relaxed lifting her hips to let me know I could continue.

As I drove my self deeper into her, her grip tightened. I kissed her throat as she arched her back. I pushed the rest of the way through her innocence. Nothing in all the books I have read matched this moment, nothing, not Emmett's stories of his passionate moments or even how Carlisle said it would be came even remotely close to the total and complete bliss of Bella's body fully connected to mine. It was the most divine rapture. Her body became more and more relaxed with each push of my body back into hers. Her body seemed to mold to mine, she lifted her knees to allow me to go deeper into her. To my surprise the smell of her blood loss only heightened my arousal more. I began to thrust myself deeper and quicker, I could feel my excitement peaking, but I didn't want it to be over yet Bella had not climaxed. I lowered one of my hands and began rubbing her most sensitive spot lightly and I withdrew and entered her over and over again each time feel my body's joy at the way it felt to be inside her. Her breather became labored and her back arched pushing her body further down onto me. She then raised her lower body to grind into my touch. The moans coming from her sent me into a fury of unbridled passion, my pace quickened.

"Oh God…Edward" her body jerked beneath me.

I felt her inner walls begin to spasm and contract in euphoria as she gasped with an orgasm I wrapped my arms under her arms gripping shoulders tightly and began to thrust my body into hers with all the control I had not to hurt her. I grunted my release into the pillow next to her tearing it as an explosion of euphoric proportion rocked my body as my sterile fluids filled her. I stayed where I was for a moment letting my body relax before I moved. I slide from her and laid face down in the bed trying to wrap my head around what I… we had just done. All the fear and anxiety had been in vain; I didn't hurt her or kill her.

"Edward are you alright" she said laying he hand on my shoulder blade gently tracing circles. I couldn't speak, there were no words that I could say right now that would adequately describe how I was. I lifted my head and blew the remaining feather in my mouth out at her, laughing. She grabbed the pillow behind her and tried to hit me with it, I caught her arms pinning her back to the bed. I dove my head into her neck growling and blowing air bubbles against her skin while she squealed laughing I stopped turning teasing to kissing her neck.

"mmmm that's more like it" she moaned.

I raised my head to look at her. "Thank you Bella, thank you for trusting me" she just smiled back at me.

"I love you Edward, I will always trust you with my heart, my life, my future" her words were the sweetest words I had ever hoped to hear. I had beaten the monster within for the first time I was actually able to feel my soul I knew for certain at that moment I had one still, she carried it in her frail perfect body this simple human girl had had it all along.

"I love you Bella my beloved, my most cherished, my only love" I whispered as I kissed a different patch of skin after every word. She sat up quickly inhaling shapely placing her had at her throat.

"What, what is it?" I gasped at her sudden panic.

"My necklace, where is it? She pulled a sheet around herself and jumped off the bed and began to throw blankets and pillows off the bed. I pulled my pants on and helped her search. I found it under the pillow I had ruined, she ran around the bed to claim it.

"Damit!" she said noticing the clasp was broke in the back. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her bare shoulder.

"Not to worry love, I will have it sent out to the jewelers to be fixed, you will get it back before the wedding" I said kissing her cheek. She sighed placing it on the night stand.

"So… uh wedding still on huh" she muttered trying to disguise the humor. Once again two can play this.

"No… I got what I wanted" I said coolly as I shrugged my shoulders. She spun around in my arms to find the biggest smile my mouth would allow. It was only then I noticed how much she actually bled, I became mildly alarmed she turned to see what I was staring at I puller her face to mine and kissed her in hopes to distract her it worked her arms wrapped around my neck and I lifted her carrying her to the bath room never taking my lips from hers. I set her down and started the shower and began to leave the room.

"What not joining me?" she smiled dropping her sheet.

"I think we have pushed our luck quite enough for one night don't you think, if you don't mind I think I should go hunt I will be back soon?"I said walking quickly behind her, placing a kiss on each shoulder.

"Sure go on I'm really drained" she said raising her brow a couple of times.

"Oh ha, ha, that's not funny Bella" I said raising one brow

She laughed and proceeded to get in the shower, I hurried and left gathering the sheet and exiting the room from the window. I knew my family had smelled the blood the second it was released and I didn't want to have to face Emmett just yet there would be plenty of time for that tomorrow or maybe there wouldn't.

I needed to talk with him before he saw Bella. I quickly shoved the sheet deep in the trash I would come back and burn it later. I jumped back through the window and replaced the sheet with a fresh one, I grabbed some fresh clothes and ran across the hall and quickly showered. When I finished I could still hear Bella in the shower so I left to find Emmett. Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs her arms folded, I rolled my eyes when I read her thoughts.

"Alice… please"

"What? I am proud of you" she said smiling shyly.

"Where is Emmett?"

"He's with rose in the garage"

"Do me a favor, stay near Bella incase she has one of her sleep episodes ok? I'm taking Emmett hunting" I said placing a kiss on her cheek before heading for the garage.

As I entered the garage I heard Emmett speak.

"Well if it isn't the brother who went up the stairs a boy and cam down a man!" I heard Rosalie chuckle under Emmett's Jeep.

"I was wondering if you want to hunt" I said trying to sound persuasive rather then annoyed. I need to talk with him

"Babe?" he shot a glance under the jeep.

"Go, you're getting on my nerves anyway" She said never coming out from under the jeep.

He sprang to his feet like a child about to go to a carnival.

We ran for the forest edge, I truly needed to hunt. I took down a few large elk before talking to Emmett. I could hear him off in the distance, I always knew when Emmett found a more challenging pray his laugh was some how more sinister. Emmett lived for a challenge; it always frustrated him that I didn't represent much of one, since I knew every move he was going to make before he made it. Alice as well and Jasper he had fought enough for two life times but he occasionally indulged Emmett, but it still wasn't really far to him, considering Jasper had decades of more experience in predicting his opponents next moves. So Emmett settled for the largest prey he could find.

I leaned against a large spruce lifting one leg to rest my foot on the bark and stuffed my hands in my front pockets, Emmett bound through the trees about twenty feet away ruffling his hands through his hair trying to get the debris out, after he apparently got carried away in his WWF match with young grizzly. I really didn't want to have this discussion but I knew Emmett all to well, and his taunting would not be merciful.

"Emmett I know you know what happened between Bella and me tonight, I have never asked you for much, but I am asking you for this, I would like you to leave this subject alone. It's to be off limits Emmett can you do that?"

"Ah come on Edward! You can't honestly expect me to look past this; it's the biggest thing that's happened since we became brothers."

"Yes I can and yes I do"

"I'm sorry bro, I can't do that" he said taking a step away from me shaking his hands at me.

"Emmett I'm serious" I could feel the frustration begin to build inside.

"So am I, I'm not saying I would say something consciously but I slip! Look at earlier tonight, I can give you an _'I'll try'_, but I make no promises." He shrugged his shoulders, I knew this was the best I was going to get, and he really couldn't help himself. It had always been who he was, Emmett had a permanent condition called "foot-in-mouth" syndrome. But I knew if it came down to it his heart was big enough to compensate and I knew he adored Bella. I had no choice but to except him as he was.

"So…she lived" he said with actual surprise in his voice. "I always knew you had it in you bro" he reached out his arm and balled his hand into a fist, no doubt expecting met to knock it with my. I rolled my eyes not moving from my position.

"Emmett…come on man" I said pushing off the tree.

"What? Here I am telling you good job and you are giving me shit" he folded his large arms across his chest trying to appear insulted, but I knew he wasn't.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Emmett" It came out more monotone then I meant. He smiled at me with a teeth baring grin.

"So how was it?" the smile never leaving his face.

"We should head back now" I began to walk back toward the house; I heard no movement behind me. I stopped with out turning to face him, I pinching the bridge of my nose then letting my hand fall back to my side, I let out a large breath.

"It was better then any imagination would allow"

"See, how hard was that!" he said as he strode past me, slapping his hand across my back.

We raced back to the house in silence, when we entered though the back door I instantly felt something was wrong. I raced to the stairs to find my family gathered around Carlisle's office door. Alice signaled me to remain quiet by placing one of her small fingers to her lips. I peered around into Carlisle's office; he was standing behind Bella, who seemed to be rummaging through his library. Her eyes were fixed; her face wore an expression that looked eager and frantic as though she had to find something. She looked quickly to the door where we all stood. She seemed to look right through us, then returned her eyes to the books and quickly pulled one from the shelf dropping it to the floor never looking down before moving on. Carlisle stayed out of her range of vision as she proceeded. I watched as her arm flinched as though she fought to keep control of it. She reached for another book throwing it to the floor, she began to shake more visibly now. Her movement became much more urgent, as she raced along the shelves. I saw as she reached for a shelf above her head, and it looked as though her arm bared an immense amount of weight. She struggled to lift it shaking violently like she was pushing though some invisible barrier. Suddenly her knees buckled and she tumbles towards the floor. Carlisle caught her before she hit the floor.

"Bella!" I yelled and I shoved past Esme and Rosalie. I took her from Carlisle and cradled her in my arms pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her face.

"You're back" she said touching the side of my face. I pulled her tightly to my chest letting out a soft defeated cry, burying my face in her hair.

"Edward, what's wrong?" her voice now panic stricken, Carlisle approached when I couldn't reply, I watched as comprehension flickered across her face.

"Bella, do your remember anything? Do you know why you came to my office?" he kept his voice quiet and calming, the doctor in him evident in his mannerisms.

"No, I remember taking a shower, then going to bed, waiting for Edward to come back" she was still shaking slightly. Jasper walked through the room and picked up the books Bella had dropped to the floor and handed them to Carlisle who looked the over intently.

"The art of blood letting and hypnosis, do you have any idea why you picked these books?"His brow was furrowed yet his voice was still calm.

"No…"her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I'm taking her back to bed" I said as I cradled her in my arms and got to my feet. I shot a glance of irritation at Alice as I exited the room here eyes fell to the floor.

"Edward I…" I didn't wait for her explanation; I took Bella to my room and placed her back in bed.

"Edward, what is happening to me? Why can't I remember doing any of these things?" she sobbed into my chest, I rocked her in my arms. I had to do something; I looked around the room and saw my Gibson guitar leaning on its stand. I looked down to Bella.

"I don't know love, but I promise everything will be ok" I paused not knowing how to continue "Bella I was saving something for our wedding day but I would like to give it to you now if you don't mind?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait, I think I have forced you to give up enough before the wedding" this statement startled and surprised me, I quickly turned her and took her face in my hands.

"Bella, please tell me you don't think you forced a vampire with over a hundred years of experience at self control to make love to you"

"I know you wanted to wait Edward, it was selfish of me and I'm sorry…so sorry" her eyes fell from mine.

"Bella, look at me, please" her eyes rose till they met mine.

"I LOVE YOU!, I wanted tonight more then you know, to be perfectly honest then only reason I wanted to wait was my own fear of hurting you, if I had known I had enough self control to not hurt you, I would have taken you a long time ago." I gently pressed my lips to hers, then leaned back to look at her again. She was smiling now and I smiled back.

"Can I give you my present now?" She nodded and I pulled the chair from the corner of the room and placed it a few feet from the bottom of the bed. I watched as her head tilted slightly to the side. I proceeded to walk to the Gibson, and placed the strap over my head and sat on the edge of the chair, her eyes flashed with comprehension and brightened at her eagerness for me to continue. I strummed my finger over the strings to test them and then began to play and sing the melody I thought best explained my feeling for her, it was as though someone had been reading my mind as I read the lyrics and decided I would learn it and play it for Bella. I began to softly strum the melody and sing her the song.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When I finished Bella's eyes were over flowing with tears and she raised her arms to me, I quickly placed the Gibson back on its stand and flew to her, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"_That was lovely, Bella has brought music back into this house. I have missed it so"_ I heard the thought coming from Esme down stairs.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, your voice was so mesmerizing, Promise you will sing it for me again"

"Of course my love, when ever you want, what ever you want, I will give you, I will deny you nothing" I said kissing her hair softly and inhaling her sent deep in my chest, the burn was gloriously painful.

I rocked her till she fell asleep; I laid her gently on her side and covered her with the blankets. I called Emmett's name in a low tone so I wouldn't wake Bella; I knew he could hear me. He entered the room slowly walking to the chair in the corner of the room. I nodded at him appreciatively, and left the room to procure some much needed answers.

I flew down stairs to find Alice she was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, Jasper was rubbing his hand up and down her back. I blurred to the wall and pressed the button lowering the shields around the house. As Jasper saw me enter the room he stood immediately came to stand in my path.

"If you are planning on taking you frustrations out of her save you breath Edward, I will not allow that she feels bad enough" his stance now becoming defensive. I saw as Alice appeared from behind him she gently laid her hand on his chest.

"It's ok Jazz, he just wants to know what happened, he needs to know" she place a kiss on his cheek and took me by the hand and led me to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with his elbows on his desk and his hands in his hair, staring intently at the two books Bella had pulled from the shelves. I took a seat in front of his desk and ran my finger through my hair in frustration.

"What happened? Leave out nothing!" I hissed, I tried to calm myself I knew this wasn't their fault but I was angry and needed to someone blame. Alice sat in the chair next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder

"I was with her Edward; I walked to the bathroom setting out her stuff for tomorrow. When I came back she was gone, I never heard her get up I swear. I ran to the hall knowing she could have not gotten far, when I saw Carlisle's office door was open. I peered inside and there she was standing at the book shelves" she then turned her attention to Carlisle.

I looked at Carlisle, who was still looking disheveled and confused; he looked up at me from the books that were still lying in front of him and began to tell me the rest.

"She just burst in she didn't seem to notice my presence, I called her name lightly to confirm my suspicion, she didn't respond. I watched as she began to run her fingers eagerly over the book in my library as though she was looking for something specific. I noticed her mouth was forming words with no sound to fast for me to read her lips and I didn't want to wake her I wanted to see where she was going with this, that is when you arrived and well…you witnessed the rest for your self" Carlisle intertwined his hands together while his elbows rested on his desk and rested his mouth against his fingers.

"Its getting worse Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"Something was happening to Bella I could not protect her from. I could protect her from the outside dangers but not what she was fighting within herself. I knew this was more then your average human sleepwalking.

"I don't know Edward, but I promise you we WILL figure this out"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it Bella and eddie do the deed! and more drastic problems arise, Jacob is back somewhat and her dreams are becoming more frequent. what can this all mean??? hhhmmmmm ...lol i am allready finishing the next chapter and i will edit and review as soon as im done but i would really like to know that you all though of this chapter the more reviews the faster i will update cause things are abut to get real interesting in the cullen world i cant wait to share it with you!**

**: And the song edward was singing to bella was a song by The red jumpsuit Apparatus called :Your gaurdian Angel. **

**it is one of my favoite songs, i will put a link to it on my page so if you have never heard it go check it out!**

**So please i ask you again review, review, review**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, which only makes me believe life is truely unfair!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! you guys are truely great! so here is more of what you have been waiting for (no Lemons sorry!) but you will find out what Bella's dreams are all about! well there are a few more surprises where those are involved (sorry!) ok enough... here's your hat, here's your coat, whats your hurry! aint ya gone.. **

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Chapter 14**

**Down fall**

The water from the shower felt glorious against my skin as I let the hot water flow over my entire body. I wished Edward had joined me; I didn't want our night to end. He had surrendered himself to me and I to him, in the midst of my bliss another feeling suddenly overcame me. I began to feel guilty for having broken our deal. I knew what it meant to him to abstain being intimate till we were wed. I felt heartache wash over me, how could I be so selfish? I leaned against the shower wall and slide to the floor cradling my knees to my chest. I began to weep harshly against them, cursing myself for what I had done.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but the sudden turn of the water to cold brought me back to my senses. I raised my self from the shower floor and stepped from it, I dried off quickly and pulled on another pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As I stepped out of the bathroom and into our bedroom I was startled and gasped as I saw Alice sitting in the chair across the room Indian style, with a book in her hands. She peaked over the book and smiled her eyes twinkled with humor at having almost cause me to go into cardiac arrest.

"Alice, could you at least make noise so I don't go into heart failure" I said glaring at her through narrowed eyes, but still wearing a smile to assure her I was only teasing.

"Sorry Bella, this will be so much easier once you're changed" she said as she skipped to my side removing the towel that wrapped my head, and began drying my hair for me.

"Alice I am perfectly capable of drying my own hair" I said as I reached to take the towel from her.

"Bella cant you just let this stubborn independence of yours go for one minute, and let me be your sister? Your going to have to learn to be part of this family Bella in everyway that includes relaxing when one of us wants to do something as simple as dying you hair" she said giggling and ruffling the towel in my hair. I felt another wave of guilt wash over me. I quickly turned and sat on the bed putting my face in my hands.

"Your right Alice, I'm a horrid person" she flashed next to me on the bed, placing her hand on my back.

"Bella!, I never said you were a horrid person, where is this coming from?"

"Alice I think I made an awful mistake tonight with Edward, I made him do something he didn't want to do" I felt Alice lean in closer.

"I would have to say that is quite impossible Bella, no one can make Edward do anything he isn't ready to do" she began to run her fingers over my hair attempting to sooth me.

"Alice… He…He wanted to wait till we were married to make love, it was his one and only request and I stole that from him, I let my selfishness, my need for him, break him" the tears came faster now.

"Bella, don't be silly please, Edward loves you, he wanted what happened to happen even more then you did. If you don't believe me ask Jazz, poor boy could feel the passion and desire Edward was feeling so much so that we left to the forest to relive that passion for our selves" she giggled again winking at me.

I couldn't help but giggle as well. I let Alice finish drying my hair and laid down waiting for Edwards return.

It wasn't long before my lids grew heavy and I closed my eyes to relieve the burning behind them. When I opened them again I was alone and the room was dark darker then usual , I tried to focus my eyes when I saw a figure move out of the corner of my eye. All of my previous dreams flooded back into my mind, he was here again.

The vampire who had killed Jacob. The vampire, who had placed false cries from Jacob into my mind, pleading for me to help him in the forest, where Emmett had caught me. The same vampire led me to the window, telling me that if I went with him he would leave my family unharmed if I followed him. I began to shake, I knew these were no longer really dreams. I had to gain control over theses incursions, I decided I would push this one further.

"Who are you?" I bellowed. He never moved from the shadows.

"I am your future, my dear" his voice was ominous.

"Edward is my future; you are nothing more then a nightmare!" I was beginning to fill with anger.

"Isabella, my pet, you defiance of me is really quite futile. The unfortunate demise of this coven will be solely by your doing, you are leaving me no other choice but to end them all. I know of the little vampire's gift and by the time she see's what coming, there will be no time for them to react" He chuckled lowly.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed. "They are good people, they have never hurt anyone"

"People?" he laughed louder. "They are no different then I, My beloved"

"Besides its there love for humans that will ultimately be there undoing" he scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked my hands now rolled into fists. He just laughed and took a step toward me, he was still masked by the shadows that filled the room.

"Why would I give away the end of the story, when we are just beginning it?"

"They will stop you and I'm going to enjoy watching Edward rip you limb from limb and I will be by his side with the torch to burn you to ash!" I spat at him.

He laughed sarcastically and took another step closer to me; I could see him now bathed in the moonlight. He was tall and his hair dull yellow almost white, his features were chiseled and brooding. He looked like he was turned in his late twenties. His clothes looked as though he had stole them from a easy rider magazine. He had on rather tight faded blue jeans with an almost to small black t-shirt, he had leather cuffs around each wrist and adorned a black leather duster that barely hung to his knees

"How are they going to stop me? When they don't even know it's me, child"

"I will find a way to tell them" although I didn't know how, I could never remember how I had ended up where I was when I woke, but I knew now I had to try. I had to take back control of these dream like states I was in. I ran from the room hoping no one would see me, I didn't want to wake yet. The house was empty as it always was, void of anyone else but the two of us.

I have to warn them was all I could think of, I ran to Carlisle's office. In his three hundred years I knew he had acquired many books about a number of different studies ranging from medical to mythical. I began running my finger over the various titles when I saw him enter the room. I swiftly glanced over at him; he had a villainous smirk on his lips. I turned my gaze back to the book increasing my speed in my search. I noticed in my dream state I could move much quicker. I began reading the titles of the books and their relevance to my actions out loud, hoping that maybe I was talking in my sleep. He saw immediately what I was doing, I grabbed a blood letting book from the library and threw it to the floor. He was next to me in the next instant, he placed his hand on my arm trying to pin my arm to my side. To my surprise I noticed he wasn't able to keep hold of it as I pulled it from his grasp.

As I reached for another book he raised his hand once again trying to stop me from grabbing the book, his grip was weak but still enough to make reaching difficult. I griped the book with the tips of my fingers and it fell to the floor. He growled loudly in my ear, I was beginning to fill with fear, but I couldn't stop now. I searched the upper row of books and saw the title "Vampire folklore" he followed my gaze and became furious, he placed both his hand on my arms pulling down forcing me to use every bit of strength I could muster, but he grew in strength and my legs began to shake at the strain of the force he was using to pull me down. I could feel my other limbs begin to shake; my arm only rose half the distance needed to reach the book before I collapsed to the floor.

I woke to Edward staring back at me holding me in his arms, I instantly smiled. "You're back" I exclaimed lightly. His face wore and expression of anguish, I couldn't understand it. He pulled me tighter to him and sounded like he was sobbing. I immediately became alarmed, what had him acting like this?, I asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer. Suddenly I became very aware I was being watched, everyone was piled around me, and I knew I had been walking in my sleep again. Carlisle began to question me about what I could remember. Once again my mind was blank with no recollection of how I got there.

Edward lifted me from the floor announcing he was taking me back to bed. I buried my face in his chest these episodes were becoming humiliating, and my mind begged for this to stop. Edward laid me in bed and tried to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. I begged him to explain why these things were happening to me. He pulled me close to him rocking me back and forth still trying to sooth me. I could feel his body was tense beneath mine, as though he was thinking of something, anything that would help me. I know he hated feeling helpless; I tried to relax so that he maybe he would too. He then asked me if he could give me an early wedding present, I flinched but quickly recovered hoping he didn't notice. I assured him that he had given me enough, possible more then he should have by making love to me only hours earlier. He quickly turned from me, gripping my face in his hand and told me how much he wanted tonight to happen and how much he loved me. I instantly felt better and retuned his gaze with a warm smile, he asked again if he could gave me a early wedding gift.

I agreed not wanting to hurt him by my self hatred any longer. He walked across the room pulling over the chair that was in the corner of the room. I tilted my head in confusion I then saw him cross the room and pick up his guitar and place it over his head securing it in place with a thick leather strap. He sat in the chair and began to sing me the most beautiful song my ears have ever heard, when he finished I was in tears. He quickly put the instrument back on its dock and came to my side.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, your voice was so mesmerizing, Promise you will sing it for me again" I said pressing my face to his chest, I felt his lips press against the top of my head and he assured me he would play it for me when ever I wanted and that he never deny me anything I wanted. I stayed in his arms while drifting off to an unwelcomed sleep.

I awoke to the sound of deep laughter coming from down stairs and I looked to the empty side of the bed as the bedroom door opened.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

I rubbed the sleep or lack there of from my eyes, sat up and ran my finger through my wild untamed hair. She walked slowly to the bed; I looked at the clock on the dresser.

"11:30!" I exclaimed with a little too much volume, and then noticed why. The room was still very dark.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, mildly taken back by how little light entered the room.

"Edward lowered the shields last night after…you…"she looked away for a second unsure of how to continue.

"After I made a fool of my self" I said exhaling a large breath blowing my hair from my face.

"That's not what I was going to say Bella" she said sitting on the bed next to me.

"You can't help what happens when you are sleeping, you're not in control. No one is judging you Bella" she spoke sincerely and placed her perfect hand on my knee.

"Um…where is Edward?" I asked not trying to offend her, she had never come into our room willingly before, Except for once, when she had told me the story of her change.

"He and Jasper went to pick up the tuxes and your dress and Alice's; they will be back later this afternoon. He didn't want to, we had to practically weld him into the car" she removed her hand from my knee and pushed her hair off her shoulder with a muffled laugh.

"What was that laughing down stairs about?"

She laughed a little louder.

"Emmett being Emmet" she rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face.

"What did he do?" I giggled at her expression.

"he put a bumper sticker on Edward's car this morning that said 'HONK IF YOUR HORNEY' He must have read my mind while I was reading it, because he slammed on his breaks got out and ripped it off" she laughed even louder before continuing "it came apart as he was ripping it off, leaving only the word 'HORNEY' if he was till able to blush I'm sure he would have."

I couldn't contain my laughter letting it fill the room, Rosalie joined with me. After the laughter died down we fell into an odd silence, she must have sensed my hesitation to ask her why she was here, because she spoke up quickly.

"I came to tell you that gifts for you and Edward have started to arrive and also Esme has made breakfast for you, well made Brunch anyway" she said glancing at the clock.

"Tell her I will be down in a minute, will you?" I said scooting off the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Sure…Bella?" her voice was almost a whisper. I turned to see sad expression float across her face. I walked slowly back to the bed unsure about what to expect from her.

"I..I am really happy you're joining this family. I have never seen my brother this happy, he has missed out on so much for so long…to long" her eyes lowered to her perfectly manicured hands that were crossed on her knees.

I didn't know how to respond, she had never looked so vulnerable before. I knew she was uncomfortable. I sat on the bed next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I plan on spending eternity making sure he stays that way, I adore all of you. You for your strength, Emmett for his loyalty, Alice for her ability to see past people's faults, Jasper for his courage. Esme and Carlisle's, for their patience, and their ability to give love unconditionally, and Edward for his beautiful soul. I can't imagine a more perfect blending of hearts" I was a little surprised at the truth I had just spoken, because nothing could be truer.

Rosalie smiled taking my hand from her shoulder and placed it into both of hers.

"I have made it no secret of my aversion to Edwards's relationship with you and for that I am truly sorry, you brought life to where there was only death. Edwards's heart began to beat again the day he met you, my vanity blinded me to that. I viewed his feeling for you as morbid curiosity and not love; you opened my eyes when you risked your mortal life to save him in Italy. In all eternity I will never be able to adequately show my thanks for what you have done for this family. I know I can come off as _'brass'_ sometimes" she laughed lightly, rolling her eyes before she continued. "But we bring a lot of who we were into this life from our past. When you join our family you will be bringing the most important attribute with you"

I tilted my head slightly, trying to think of what I could possible bring to this family, besides my inability to cross a flat surface and stubbornness. She laughed again shaking her head slowly.

"Edward was right you don't see you're self very well and I'm sorry I haven't really help with that" she let out a low sigh. "You will complete this family Bella, it will finally be whole, as it was meant to be" she leaned forward placing a small kiss on my cheek, and then got up off the bed.

"You better hurry and get dressed, Esme will be waiting for you" with that she left the room closing the door behind her.

I jumped in the shower and finished my morning routine as quick as possible. I could not believe I wasted half the day in bed, as I was drying my hair I let my mind wander back to Edward and I's love making. It had been the most special night of my life, and we hadn't even really been able to talk about it. I hated that it took a back burner to the rest of occurrences in our lives or my life. We would have to talk about this tonight when he gets back this evening. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, this would have to wait till he got home. I finished up my hair by pulling it into a ponytail and headed down stairs.

Esme had placed my breakfast on the dinning room table. She always made too much, but I know she made it with love so I never complained. I ate all I could, taking the remaining amount into the kitchen to quickly dispose of it before Esme saw that I had not finished all of it. I washed my plate and placed it back into the cupboard. As I exited the kitchen Emmett almost ran me over in his haste to leave quickly.

"Whoa' where is the fire?" I asked as he bolted toward the back door.

"Word of advice Bella, Never mess with a frustrated clairvoyant with enough strength to rip your limbs off!" his head quickly shot to the entrance to the kitchen, then darted out the door and was gone.

Alice entered the kitchen seconds later looking quite disgruntled.

"Where did he go?" her voice was not the kind or sweet by any means, she looked like she COULD literally rip him apart. I don't think I have ever seen her look like this, I was mildly alarmed as she stomped past me to the back door looking from left to right.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to figure out what he had done to put her in such a foul mood.

"NO! I am most certainly NOT! Alright" speaking as she turned to face me.

"And it's partly your fault Bella!" she didn't continue further with an explanation as she bolted past me and out of the kitchen. As soon as the shock wore of from her rather blatant statement, I went to search her out to get an explanation to what I had done. As I neared her room Rose came out of it looking rather cheerless. She put up her hand to stop me from coming any further.

"Bella, now is not the best time, she is in one of her moods and needs some time to calm herself" Rosalie face softened.

"Well apparently it's my fault so I have to make it right, so will you let me by please"

"don't say I didn't warn you" she pursed her lips tightly and stepped away from the door. I grabbed the door handle and knocked gently on the door before entering. I peeked my head in just to locate her position in the room. I found her sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed trying to carefully pry apart a pair of her favorite shoes that appeared to be glued together, now I know why Emmett was in such a hurry. I thought everyone knew better then to mess with Alice's wardrobe, it was her prize possessions next to Jasper of course.

"Alice?" I whispered, not knowing why other then I was feeling a little anxious at her mannerisms she was displaying now. I jumped when she violently through the fused shoes at the wall burying them in it.

"Alice, what's wrong?" my voice filled with panic, I walked to the edge of her bed and sat.

"Why do you have to be so…so infuriatingly stubborn!" he head turned so quick it was a blur to my human vision. I pulled my head back a few inches from the severity of her declaration.

"What are you talking about Alice, where is this coming from?" my confusion slowly turning to resentment.

"Since your little medical miracle that you just HAD to have, because of course what Bella wants Bella gets and what Edward thinks meant nothing to you! I haven't had a clear vision where you are involved since, my family depends on my visions to see any dangers coming and now I see nothing. I cant see the wedding, I cant see any possible future you have with my brother and worst of all, I can't protect anyone who is with you as long as they are in your presence I cant see them!" she was almost growling, I stood up from the bed to face her head on.

"Look Alice, I cherish everything Edward thinks but it doesn't mean he's always right. I didn't do it to be selfish; I only wanted to hold him in my arms again. I only wanted to make his pain go away, every time he looked at that cast all he saw was that he hurt me, I wanted him to forget. I never meant to put anyone in danger least of all my family, you have to know that!" my voice began to break and I willed myself to keep it together.

"Its not always about you and Edward, we are a whole you will need to learn what effects one of us affects is all. That's what a family is, I know its only been you and Renee or you and Charlie. You have never really counted on anyone else, but we have lived many decades secure in the fact, that we can depend on each other to make the right decisions regarding this family. Its how we have survived so long. When you decided to join this family you were given a voice and a choice, every choice you make impacts us all and every choice we make impacts you. Our first and only priority is to the safety of this family!" Alice's voice was steeled and full of conviction. I was at a loss for words I opened my mouth but no words rang forth. I closed my mouth and tried to think of something to say to match her fervor, but my mind was blank.

"Alice, I didn't think…" she cut me off before I could finish, taking another step closer.

"You never do! Your impulsiveness and your stubbornness bring nothing but trouble. You don't even consider listening to anyone else before you rush off storming head first into dangerous situations! It's almost impossible to keep up with you, its just one disaster after another."

"Alice you need to back off!" I said taking a step back to put some distance between us. "You are blowing this way out of proportion, you need to calm down" I could feel my anger rising like a volcano and I was going to blow any second unless I got her to calm down, but from the look on her face she was in no mood to relinquish her anger anytime soon. I was now regretting not listening to Rosalie and giving Alice time to cool down.

"Did you just tell me to calm down? My family and yes that means you to, is in possible danger and there is nothing I can do to prevent it, and you want me to calm down!" she was speaking through her teeth not really opening her mouth when she hissed at me. I was taken back for a minute, momentary fear filled my body before being quickly overtaken by Anger. My hands began to ball into fist at the amount of fury that was beginning to flood my every pore. '_Why was she blaming ME for her now faulty visions? This was her problem not mine! Just because she couldn't spy on MY future like some peeping tom!'_ My body was now at war with it self I was almost uncontrollably angry, but at the same time I didn't understand why? What Alice was saying was true, but my anger was so overwhelming it wouldn't allow my self to consider her words. I just wanted to hurt her physically and emotionally, I had never needed Jasper and his gift more then I did now. The rage and hostility that was now boiling in my veins was untiring _'Edward this was wrong'_. I felt my self begin to panic at this rising aggression that I could not beat back, _'Edward I need you'_ kept replaying in my mind over and over as though he might hear me, but I knew my mind was silent to him. My anger was still building I didn't know it was possible to feel as though you body could be ripped in two, as these two emotions raged within me. I need to get out of here, my anger was getting the better of me before. I couldn't stop them, the words that would grant me exit flew from my mouth.

"FUCK YOU, ALICE!" with that I stormed from her room and out the front door and through the forest I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care I was to angry and hurt to look back I didn't care to see anyone of them.

I don't know how long I ran or how far but by the time I stopped my legs felt like Jell-O and I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands sobbing hysterically.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice approach me from behind, the closer he came the tighter I wrapped myself into my knees, until his hot hand made contact with my shoulder.

"Bella…what are you doing out here? What happened?" his voice was overflowing with concern and panic. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong" he began to rub soothing circles on my back. My mind was still reeling over what had transpired with Alice, I honestly didn't know where to begin or even if I wanted to. I sat back on my legs taking in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm fine Jacob" I said wiping my hand over my wet face.

"Your not _'fine' _Bella, I find you crying on the ground on our land. Now you may not think me smart from my past choices, but as you ex-best friend I think I know you better then that." He sat down next to me resting his large arms on his knees and nudged me with his shoulder. It would be so easy to fall back into our old routine if his past actions hadn't deterred me from following old patterns.

"I hadn't noticed I was on Quileute land, I didn't think to grab a map before I left. But don't worry I was just leaving" I got to my feet and brushed the forest floor off my knees. Jacob jumped to his feet next to me.

"Come on, Bella don't be like that I never said you couldn't be here"

"They are my family Jacob what effects them affects me I might as well get used to it" In that instant I understood Alice's words whole heartedly. The guilt of what I had done brought me to my knees once again.

"Bella!"Jacob voiced in a loud panicked whisper, wrapping his arms around me as we both hit our knees Letting my self go I crushed my face into his chest and unleashing unrelenting sobs as my body shook in need to expel the pent-up pain and frustration of my actions.

"Bella its ok, its going to be ok" he wrapped his arms tighter around me, and did his best to console me. I shook my head in despair.

"No it's not ok!" I tore my head from his chest and pushed myself away from his arms; I staggered back a couple of feet. "I can't keep hurting them like this…I cant…I" My legs began to weaken again. Jacob walked quickly toward me, but I put up my hand to stop him and steadied myself against a near by tree.

"She was right I am selfish, what have I done Jake?" I put one hand over my eyes to hide the shame of my actions playing over and over in my memory. I lost my fight to stay upright and slide down the tree placing my palms over my eyes, Jacob crouched in front of me and pried my hands from my eyes.

"WHO? Who was right Bella? Who said you were selfish? That is bullshit and you know it! You are the most selfless person I have ever met, Bella please talk to me" he pleaded still holding my hands in his.

"Alice" I whispered turning my head to avoid his gaze.

"What? What did that little bloodsucking sponger say to you?" I felt his hands tighten on my wrists.

He tugged at my wrists in an attempt to free them, but released them at once sensing my irritation.

"DAMIT! Jacob why do you have to do that? She has a name!" using the tree to brace myself I got to feet.

"Bella I'm…" he was interrupted by a loud crash in the distance, followed by someone yelling my name. I froze.

"Edward…" I whispered, my stomach began to cramp brutally. "He's hurt!" I wrapped my arms around my stomach and leaned forward "I can feel it" I threw myself forward and started walking in the direction of the noise.

"Bella!" Jacobs voice was now low and serious as he wrapped his arm around my waist halting my movement.

"LET GO! I need to get to him" I shoved against him with not that he noticed he seemed froze like in a trance. I yelled his name again.

"Bella wait" he said closing his eyes tightly.

"Jake what is it?" I asked as I struggled as anger filled me again he was keeping me from finding Edward he needed me.

"You stupid son of a…He has broken the treaty! Sam's already there with the rest of the pack!"

Before I utter another word, he swept me up in his arms and started running.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, I hope this answered some of your question regauding her dreams, and The effects of Jacobs blood on Bella... Please review! and let me know what you think? if anything confueses you let me know i will answer all the questions i can...**

**P.S. just a little note to tell you I have made a twilight Music video and put it on You-Tube i put the link to it on my Profile page check it out tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters ( boo whoo)**

**A/N: ok so sorry this took a while i had to leave town unexpectedly, and had my friend e-mail me my sorry to continue writing, so sorry if there are alot of errors its not the same program i use at home anyway i worked hard on this so please review tell what you like dont like what confuses you anything i need to fix ok well i know i hate reading these long ones so on with the show. Big love to all those who have reviewed thanks so very much...**

* * *

**(Edward's POV) Chapter 15**

**What were you thinking?**

As I lay there with my love securely wrapped in my arms, my mind replayed the events of Bella's newest episode. I couldn't shake the feeling that everything that was happening to her was connected in some way, to something supernatural everything was happening to quickly to be pure human nature. Especially since these were new occurrences in Bella life she had never been plagued by sleep walking in her past, I was taken out of my thoughts as a new one entered.

'_Edward you are needed down stairs' _Jaspers voice rang in sounding a little irritated. I slowly got up not wanting to disturb my love as she slept so soundly. I looked to the window to see the shield still firmly in place, and left my room to see what I was needed for; feeling a little more than irritated myself at having to leave her side.

As I approached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Alice lift herself from the couch and storm to her room slamming the door behind her. I passed a confused look at Jasper who simply shrugged his shoulders I looked to his mind for answers of Alice's sudden sour mood

'_she won't tell me what's wrong, but whatever it is its best we leave her to it, she will tell us when she is ready to and not before. Good thing we are leaving, I don't think I can handle the frustration rolling of her and not have it affect everyone else in the house. One PMS'ing vampire is better than a whole house full of them'_ he chuckled out loud.

"Leaving? Where am I going?" confusion and irritation covered my face.

"Esme got a call this morning, the dress's and our suits are ready she wants us to go get them" he sounded as happy to do the task as I was.

"Why doesn't she just send Emmett and Rose…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"She has them doing other things I already tried, and before you ask Alice already told me she wasn't going before Esme even asked. "

Whatever was bothering Alice had to be serious; this wedding was all she seemed to be focused on the past two months. From his next response I could have sworn he could read my mind.

"If it was something that threatened anyone us she wouldn't hide it, you know she gets like this sometimes she is female remember" he smirked at me.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from her room. Jasper flinched.

"We better go" he whispered and headed for the garage, I stood there for a moment debating on whether or not to wake Bella and tell her I was leaving. I thought against it, I would let her sleep. As I entered the garage I saw rose collecting packages from a very awe stricken UPS man. I shook my head as I approached her. I needed to ask her for a favor I never thought I would ever ask of her.

"Rose could please keep an eye on Bella, I don't like leaving her without…"

"I will take care of her Edward, don't worry about it" she smiled at me rolling her eyes. I kissed her on the side of the head and proceeded to my car. As soon as the love struck delivery man removed his van from blocking my car we backed out of the garage. I only got about twenty feet when Rosalie's thought burst into my mind, I slammed on the breaks so hard I thought my foot may go through the floorboard. I got out of the car and flew to the rear of it. _'EMMETT!' _The second I thought his name his boisterous laughter rang through the house. I ripped off the offensive sticker only to make the situation worse, by pulling to quickly it came apart leaving the last part of the disgusting phrase still standing. I growled loudly as Jasper was now standing at the back of the car to see the word _'HORNEY'_ still stuck to my bumper, he started to laugh but quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing any further. I stomped back to the driver seat and sat with a huff, he would pay for that. He had broken our one cardinal rule, you never mess with anyones vehicle, and I was in no mood to be lenient.

I drove faster then I normally drove, which was fast anyway but I desperately wanted to get back to Bella. Jasper began to fidget with the radio in an attempt to alter my mood through music, since he knew I hated it when he used his artificial talent on me.

"AH I love this song!" he said as he turned up the volume on my stereo and began to sing aloud to Nickelback's Far away.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know__[CHORUS]__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go…_

I rolled my eyes and glanced from the radio then back to him.

"Alright, alright…" he said turning the knob to lower the volume before changing the station as he reached for the stereo again he stopped, freezing only an inch from it before his face contorted slightly and he turned slowly to look at me. It was not only his words that frightened me but his eyes as well they were Brown, a dark brown, Bella's brown.

His voice had an eerie softness to it when he spoke. He was just staring blankly my direction.

"Edward come home" was all he said. I slammed on the breaks causing his body to launch forward bringing him out of his stupor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jasper yelled as he was began to right himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what the hell did you do that for? The music was not that loud Edward I know your not def" his brow pulled in tightly.

"No before that!"

"Nothing, I was singing before that, Gezz Edward what's wrong with you man" he said straightening his shirt. I immediately flipped the car around and headed back home as fast as I could.

"Edward what are you doing? We have to pick the dress's remember"

"Something is wrong, it's Bella!" I said pushing my car as hard as I could.

"What are you talking about, how do you know?" his voice was raised in alarm.

"You just told me" his face was overcome with confusion.

"Ok now I'm officially lost, what did I tell you?" his expression never changing.

"You said 'Edward come home' and your eyes jazz, your eyes changed colors, you had Bella's eyes" the confused look on his face changed to shock.

When we arrived back at the house, I flew from the car inside the house to Alice sobbing in Rosalie's arms. Jasper quickly flew past me taking Alice from Rose's arms and pulling her tightly to him.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS BELLA?" I looked from Rosalie to Alice who opened her mind replaying the conversation she had had with Bella.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away, I was just angry" she pleaded for my understanding.

"WHERE IS SHE?" My voice came out in a deplorable growl.

"I don't know she left right after, Emmett and Carlisle are looking for her now" Alice spoke softly almost whispering.

"If something has happened to her, I will NEVER forgive you" I snapped at her.

"Edward that is enough! Alice would never intentionally hurt Bella you know that! She said she is sorry and she means it! Now we could sit here blaming each other or we can go find her" he snapped back at me.

I turned and flew out the door to pick up Bella's sent, I sniffed the air it was faint but it was still there. I ran off in the direction her scent was the strongest, I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I saw no sign of Carlisle or Emmett, Jasper separated form me to widen the search. I ran weaving through the trees catching her scent on trees she must have touched as she fled. I only stopped when I got to the Quileute treaty line. Her scent was strongest here I knew she had crossed it, but I didn't know if it was of her own volition. I had to find her; I prayed my family would forgive me as I took off on the Quileute reservation.

I only ran a short distance, when I suddenly felt myself suddenly being broad sided by the force of what felt like a wrecking ball. My body flew into nearby tree, breaking it in half at the force at which I hit it. I crumpled to the forest floor only to be pinned there by what felt like talons, but from the stench I knew they were wolves. Bella scent was strong I knew I was close; I needed to find her, I didn't care what they did to me as long as she was ok. That's all that mattered. I screamed her name in hopes that she knew I was there, that I would find her no matter what.

One of the wolves growled loudly in my ear, his thoughts matched the anger in his snarl.

'_I knew one of them was bound betray us, I told Sam they could not be trusted' _

'_Maybe we could handle this ourselves, it not like we do not have the right he has broken the treaty. He knew the consequences before he stepped foot on our land'_

'_YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! Or your punishment will be much more severe then his!'_

Sam's voice rang loudest in my head. Moments later Sam's large frame came into my view, he was in his human form. He stopped a few feet from me, flanked by two others still in wolf form.

"Edward do you know what you have done?" his voice had a hint of sadness to it.

"I had no choice Sam" I saw him take a step closer.

"We all have choices Edward, I'm sorry you made this one"

"Listen to me Sam, Bella is in Danger ,she ran into the forest alone, I have to find her please!" I begged, there was no time for pride, if it took me groveling at their feet to find Bella so be it.

"What danger?" his voice was questioning and slightly skeptic.

"The other Vampire is still after Bella"

'_HE LIES! We have not caught scent of this other leech in months, he is simply trying to save his own neck'_ the larger of the two wolves on my back buried his claws into my shoulder as he sent his thoughts to Sam. The pain was excruciating I couldn't suppress an outcry of pain as his claws pierced my stone exterior.

"Enough!" Sam shouted, his voice commanded authority. Suddenly the two wolves that stood any either side of Sam broke out in vicious snarls.

"Get off him you mangy DOGS!"I heard Emmett growl loudly. The wolves at Sam's side took a large stride forward preparing to attack, but Sam held up his hand for them to stop. They slowly backed up to his side, their fur still standing on end.

"Sam please, my son meant to harm. He was just concerned about Bella as the rest of us are" Carlisle voice was calm; his tone was one of respect.

"Carlisle you know better then I that you have all broke the treaty by stepping foot on our land, I can not ignore this no matter the reason" I was surprised to see Sam hang his head.

Just then I heard the most beautiful sound in my world.

"Edward!"

I looked up to see Jacob carrying my love in his arms, she was safe and she was here. I watched as Jacob set her on her feet at that moment one of the wolves that had me pinned dug his claw into my lower back, I grunted loudly. Bella screamed and fell to her knees. Jacob dropped to his knees next her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you do to her? Get away from her!" I hissed

"I didn't do anything, your doing this to her!" he snapped back at me.

With all the strength I could muster I lunged forward, and landed only a couple of feet from her before I was tackled once again. they pressing their claws into my flesh Harder this time, pinning me roughly against the soft underbrush that littered the forest floor. This time we both screamed at the same time, confusion and shock filled the faces of everyone standing around.

"You have to release Edward, you will kill Bella if you don't" Carlisle pleaded. His voice seemed to crack as the words left his mouth.

"They are linked, can't you see it? Everything that Edward feels so does Bella" Jacob said as he jumped to his feet and tore the two wolves off me. I crawled to Bella side and pulled her limp body into my arms, she was no longer screaming. She was making no sound at all, I listened carefully and heard her heart still beating strong, fast but strong.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her? She isn't waking up! Bella…Bella baby wake. I'm here, I'm right here love" I shook her gently trying to get a response.

"Carlisle take Bella home, you and Emmett are free to go" Sam nodded to the other wolves to clear the way.

"What of my other son?" Carlisle looked from me to Sam.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, he will have to stand trial before the council" Sam nodded his head at the two wolves at his side and they stepped toward me and Bella.

"No law had been broken here Sam" Jacob spoke up then looked at me his eyes slightly widened, his voice filled my mind _'go along with what ever I say'_

"What do you mean?" Sam's voice was low and urgent.

"I saw Edward running on the outskirts of our land, he told me that Bella had run off onto our land and that she was possible in danger, and asked permission to enter our land to search for her and I gave it to him" Jacobs voice never faltered in confidence, he spoke as if there was no reason to accuse him of deception. I couldn't understand why he was helping me, then it dawned on me he wasn't do this for me he was doing it for Bella.

"I'm afraid that was not yours to give Jacob" Sam looked from Jacob to me.

"I beg to differ Sam, I have as much authority here as you, I may have relinquished my position as alpha to you and I still think its best, but if you pursue this further you will leave me no choice but to Challenge you for authority." Sam's eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted at being verbally called out by Jacob.

"Jacob, do you know what you're saying?" Sam took another step closer to Jacob.

"No, I know what I'm asking, and that is for you to let them go, they broke no laws" Jacob looked at Bella then me. _'A little collaboration here leech' _Jacob thought, Sam turned to face me now.

"Edward, if this is true why didn't you say anything when we arrived?" Sam's large frame loomed over me with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"You never gave me the chance, your pack had pinned me to the ground before I could explain myself. I told you Bella was in trouble but you chose not to believe me, we have never given you a reason not to trust us we have battled side by side you have to know I would never break that trust or my family without good cause." I did my best to use my most influential tone. I could hear the war waging in Sam's head on whether he should except Jacobs challenge or except Jacob's words for truth.

"Before I decide on whether or not to let them go, I need to know that you will not make decisions that effects the pack again with out speaking to me first." He grimaced.

"You have my word Sam" Jacob said bowed his head showing respect and remorse.

"You are all free to go, if you don't mind we would like to be updated on Bella's… new condition" Sam said looking from Bella to Carlisle.

"Of course" Carlisle said with a quick nod to Sam.

I looked down at Bella who was still not moving, she looked so feeble in my arms. I got to my feet in a flash silently mouthed the words _'thank you'_ to Jacob and fled back toward the house with Carlisle and Emmett right behind me. I flew up the steps and into the house. I heard Esme Gasp as I carried Bella to the couch and laid her down.

"What happened Edward?" the panic in Esme's voice only heightened mine. Carlisle pushed me out of the way so that he could access Bella. I could see how worried he was about her, he didn't try to hide that from anyone as he ran his fingers across her arms.

I glanced around the room to take stock of everyone; Alice was sitting on the stairs with Rosalie's arm wrapped around her shoulder. I stifled a growl and continues to look about the room, Esme was now kneeling next to Carlisle with Bella's hand in hers looking as though she would be crying if she still had the ability as he checked Bella over. Emmett leaned against the wall behind the couch with a scowling look on his face, I know he loves Bella like a sister, and seeing her lay there like that gives him the same feeling we all hate 'Helplessness'. Being a vampire there is almost nothing you can't do, but when the occasion arises were all the power in the world is of no use, is the only time we feel really human. I searched the room once again, I felt a cold shiver run through me.

"Where is jasper?" I asked looking to everyone. Alice stood up quickly and took a step toward me.

"What do you mean where is Jasper? He left with you Edward"

"We split up to find Bella" before Alice could closer her eyes to use her gift Jasper cam flying through the door, he seemed slightly stunned and anxious. His clothes were muddy as if he was crawling on the ground, Alice flew over to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head then turned quickly to Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need you to come with me quickly! I have no time to explain, Edward you too!"

(Jasper's POV)

As Edward and I entered the forest we stopped a short way in, we knew we could cover more ground if we split up, so we both headed in opposite directions. I ran for a mile or so, not knowing how far her human legs could carry her. I had caught no scent of her so I stopped and stood still trying to use my gift, thinking maybe I could sense her emotions. As I stood there concentrating the wind shifted bringing with it a new scent, one I had not smelled in a long time.

I ran following it up the mountain, dread began to fill me as the scent grew stronger and stronger. I knew I was close; the scent led me on a rather treacherous trail over large boulders, fallen decayed trees and steep climbs. I knew nothing good could come of this scent, as I finished the last leg of my climb the scent was so overpowering I had to hold my breath. A couple of feet ahead of me I noticed a small cave I knew this was where the smell was coming from. The entrance was to small for me to walk in, so I had to crawl in.

As I made my way in I was thinking how glad I was that I had night vision, the cave grew in size finally allowing me to stand upright. I walk a few more feet in and saw the where the scent was coming from. There in the darkness laid the body of a woman, her hair covered her face and her body lay in an awkward position. One of her legs were sprawled over the other twisting her hips upward, her back lay flat on the ground, one of her arms was raised above her head the other at her side. From the stench that was coming off her, and at the rate her body was decomposing she must have been here for about three weeks.

I couldn't help but think how alike she looked to Bella, her long dark hair, her small frame. My heart sank at the thought if it being Bella laying here alone in the dark. She had to be in her early twenties, late teens. I stepped closer to examine the body for the source of her demise, rigor mortis had come and gone and her body was easily maneuvered. I didn't want to touch her much considering the state she was in, I glanced over her withering grey skin and saw no trace of bruising or broken bones. I saw nothing that would lead me to a reason for her death; I needed Carlisle to see this before we notify the authorities. I crawled from the cave and headed back down the mountain.

(Edward's POV)

I looked over at Bella who was still unconscious on the couch, I didn't want to leave her but from the look on Jaspers face this had to be something important. I looked into his mind for a hint of what had him so disheveled, but he was reciting the battle hem of the republic, why was he blocking me? I looked at him with my brow furrowed in confusion.

'_I will explain on the way, lets go!'_ his thoughts came quickly, followed by a wave of frustration.

"Alright, Alice I need you to get some cool cloths for Bella's forehead, she has a slight fever we need to get it down" Carlisle said getting up from his crouched position next to Bella.

"NO! You stay away from her, I think you have done enough today Alice. I don't want you anywhere near her!" I growled loudly. Alice took a step back and Jasper leapt in front of her taking a crouched position.

"EDWARD, YOU WILL NOT EVER TALK TO MY WIFE THAT WAY AGAIN!" Jaspers voice was enraged.

"Jazz, he has every right to be angry with me. I'm so sorry Edward; I understand if you don't forgive me, I'm sot sure I can forgive myself." Her words sounded sincere, but I was in no mood to console her when Bella lay beaten and broken only feet from me. I didn't acknowledge her apology, I just turned to Esme.

"Esme, will you please take care of Bella till I return?" she was the only female left in this house I trusted with Bella.

"Of course dear" she nodded, her thoughts were of course were kind and full of reprieve for Alice. _'Edward please don't stay angry with your sister, you know she loves Bella. We have all made our share of mistakes and I know she is truly sorry.'_

I shook my head and headed for the door behind Jasper and Carlisle.

"Um hey am I not invited to this little pow wow?" Emmett said taking a step toward us.

"I think it best you stay here, incase the wolves change there mind" Carlisle nodded to Emmett.

"Wolves? Change their mind about what? What happened out there?"Esme's voice sounded anxious.

"We will explain it all when we get back, I promise" Carlisle ran back to Esme, kissing her softly on the lips before he headed out the door.

"Emmett, do not give them your twisted version of what happened! You weren't there for the whole thing, we will be back shortly and 'I' will explain what happened ok" I gave him a stern look, in hopes he would take me serious for once.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and sat on the floor next to Bella.

When we got far enough away from the house that the women couldn't hear us, Jasper told us of his discovery while searching for Bella.

The face of the cave lay only five miles from our home, that did not sit well with me. The way up the mountain was indeed treacherous and I was almost sure no human would of come up here of there own volition, especially the way Jasper said the girl as dressed. We entered the cave one by one first Carlisle, jasper, and then me. The smell was atrocious, it hung in the air like a dense fog.

I froze when I saw her, her dark hair matching Bella's her small body echoed my loves. I took a step forward, Carlisle put up his hand to stop me.

"Do you smell that?" Carlisle asked as he leaned closer to the girl.

"Uh how can we not Carlisle, she has been dead for weeks" Jasper said placing his hand over his mouth and nose.

"No, Jasper she has no blood, she is completely drained" he leaned closer still. "We need to get her out of this cave so I can examine her more thoroughly"

'_I don't know about you but I'm sure my wife would not appreciate me coming home with pieces of human flesh on my clothes'_

"Are you sure her body can withstand the move she's pretty well into the breakdown process" I asked reading Jaspers thoughts

"Yes, if my suspicions are correct we will not be able to notify the authorities of this girl's whereabouts.

"What suspicions?" I asked dreading his response. Thinking of every other reason this poor girl could be here but that one.

"I can't be sure till we get her out of here, and remover her clothing to do a full examination" Carlisle removed the hair that was strewn across her face her eyes were open and locked in fright I wondered what her last vision must have been before she took her last breath.

We carried her carefully outside and Carlisle began his more thorough examination he removed the clothing very delicately, examining every detail of this girls skin.

"Look at this" Carlisle pointed to a small circular scar on her wrist, he examined the other wrist, it had an identical scar as well. Carlisle lowered his nose to her wrist; I knew what he was searching for and in the next second confirmed my worst fear.

"Venom!"He said as he laid her arm back at her side, I took off my shirt and crouched down next to Carlisle and the girl. I placed my shirt over the top half of the girl, she had died at the hand of our kind, she had died in fear and she had died alone. I didn't recognize her face, but the fact that she shared so many similarities to Bella did not escape my mind. My body ached to hold her now more then ever, to feel her beating heart against my chest.

I stood slowly, washing my hands over my face.

"Carlisle, you know what this means, he never left, he's been here the whole time." Fear began to set in once again.

"We don't know that Edward, there is no scent to tie him to this"

"We don't know he isn't either, I can't chance It Carlisle" I said taking a step back from the young girl's corpse.

"What are we going to do with the girl?' jasper asked looking from me to Carlisle.

"I mourn for her family not knowing what happened to her, but we can't risk telling the authorities her location, it raises to many questions about the manner in which she died" Carlisle's face looked worn, I could hear his mind arguing over what was the right decision to make, concerning this girls body.

"I know, they would probably blame the occults for the fact that she has no blood. I can see the headline in one of those gutless mind numbing tabloids 'VAMPIRES RAVAGE SMALL TOWN IN WASHINGTON' it may be a joke to some, but that's all we need is for some 'off the meds' Buffy the vampire slayer wanna be, to come to town trying to stake everyone without a tan" Jaspers thinking was a little farfetched, but some people do get carried away with their need for adventure.

"We can take her body far from her and set it on fire, which will hide the fact that she has no blood and it will give her family closure and something to burry" I said, not wanting to let this girl's disappearance remain a mystery, which would plague her parents thoughts and dreams for the remainder of their days.

"That is a wonderful idea Edward, Jasper and I will take care of her, you need to get back to Bella. Tell Esme and the others we will be back shortly, and feel free to fill them in on what has happened I know they will be worried"

I helped them hollow out a fallen tree, so that the girl's body could be transported with as little physical contact as possible. I turned to leave when Jasper caught me briskly by the arm.

"Edward, I ask you please not to speak with Alice until I return, I am asking you this as a brother and a friend. I don't want anything to come between us, but if you hurt Alice in any way I will be forced into a situation that no good can come of" Jasper bowed his head as he spoke.

"Jasper, I assure you I have no intention of speaking to Alice, now or in the near future." With that being said I didn't wait around for his response. I ran full speed for the house, if Bella was awake I was not sure I was going to divulge the whole story of the girl and the fact that she looked in disconcerting ways like her.

As I entered the house reprieve washed over me, as I saw Bella sitting on the couch drinking what smelled like chamomile tea.

"Bella!" I flew over to her so fast I almost took out Emmett, who had been sitting on the floor in front of her. I pulled her into the tightest embrace her little body could tolerate.

"I'm so sorry love, are you ok? How do you feel?" I was holding her so tightly her voice came out in a low rasp.

"Edward I'm fine, and I'm the one who should be apologizing. You broke the treaty because of me, Alice is right I only bring disaster to this family" she tried to pull herself from my arms but there was no way I was letting her go ever again.

"Bella, Alice was wrong for what she said; she had no right to say the things she did. I assure you NO one else feels that way." The closer I held her the more she struggled to get free.

"Let me go Edward" after a moment her struggles became more forceful, I didn't want her to hurt herself so I released her.

"SHE IS RIGHT!" She screamed, taking several steps back from me and turned to face everyone.

"YOU ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE A DANGER TO ME, BUT YOU WERE WRONG 'I' PUT YOU IN MORE DANGER, I RISK ALL YOUR LIVES WITH EVERY STUPID DECISION I MAKE. I'M SO SORRY…ALL OF YOU"

"Bella, no one is blaming you for anything, you are my daughter and I know you would never do anything to hurt this family. Edward is right, Alice should not have said the things she did, involving the rest of the family and I also know she would never hurt you just for the sake of hurting you. Bella please don't take your divergence with Alice to heart." Esme walked to Bella in a surrendered approach; with her arms extended the look on Bella's face was undecipherable. I didn't know if she was going to run to or away from Esme.

* * *

**A/N: ok so there you go please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... (love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the girls and all of the boys are wanting to know if you seek my story! hahaha sorry my daughter is listening to Britney Spears) haha ha**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its character but that doesnt mean i cant dream!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i am still out of town and have not had acess to a computer as much as i would like if there are typos in this let me know i dont have the program i use ok enough of my whining ...lol please review and let me know what you think and a special thanks to those of you who review you have no idea how great you are 'muah!"**

**"WARNING" THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LUCIOUS LEMON! (PARENTAL DISCRESION IS ADVISED) YAY!**

**This chapter has been revised in regaurds to any confusion as to where Emmett was standing! (he was never in the closet)..lol thanks for your patience..**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) Chapter 16**

**The tie that binds**

My head swam at the many different possibilities, which had presented themselves to me after tonight's turn of events. I wondered if I could really do this anymore, my mind and body were beyond exhaustion. I was on the on the edge of losing all my sanity. Between the sleep walking episodes, the strained relationships with my biological family and friends, and the constant threat my presence created for my new family. It took very little for me to come undone these days. I watched as Esme inched her way toward me. I could tell she was using caution as she approached, but I still couldn't help but feel just being close to them was somehow threatening. I took several large strides back till my back came in contact with the hard cold surface of a wall.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice it was low and smooth, as though he was gently trying to wake me. My Stomach and shoulder still ached, from some invisible force that felt like it was tearing apart my flesh. Esme had stopped her advance on me when Edward stepped in front of her, seeing the reluctance in my eyes to any physical touch.

"Bella…" he called again, this time a little louder.

"Edward I need to go" I felt the contents of my stomach to rise, I ran up the stairs to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I barely made it to the toilet pulling my hair to the side, before expelling what little amount of food remained in my stomach. I heard a knock at the door. I stood and quickly ran to the sink running the water, and put handfuls of water in my mouth trying to dispel the horrible taste. The knock came again.

"Bella, Are you alright?" Edwards worry rang clearly in his voice, I hated hearing the concern in his voice, I hated that he worried so much about me.

"I'm fine, I just need a human moment" I said trying to dismiss his fears.

"Bella, please unlock the door, we need to talk please?"

"Just give me a minute Edward, please" I ran cool water over my face trying lift the haze that clouded my mind and body, then grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed my mouth best I could. I walked to the door and unlocked it; I hadn't even reached the door handle before Edward tore it open and pulled me in to his arms.

"I can't do this Edward, we can't do this…" I cried, desperately trying to keep an even voice.

"Bella, please don't do this, don't talk like that" he said never releasing me from his hold on me.

" I just need a little time Edward, by myself." I said pushing off from his body

Suddenly the door to Edward's room flew open violently to reveal a very unhappy looking Emmett ,I was taken back a little by the look that seemed to be engraved on his face.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE!"" his voice boomed off every wall sending up a red flag to the others. "Edward man you aren't going to let her go are you?" Emmett's face was full of hurt and confusion.

"She is not a prisoner here Emmett, she may come and go as she pleases" his expression was daring and I hoped Emmett was smart enough to back off. Emmett turned his attention back to me; I was still standing a couple of feet into the bathroom.

"Bella your wedding is in less than a week, and you're just going to leave?" Emmett took another step forward. I heard gasps coming from behind Emmett; I peered behind his massive frame to see Rosalie, Esme, and Alice standing huddled close to the doorway.

"Bella this is what I was talking about" Alice said stepping to Emmett's side. "Once again you make a decision that effects all of us and you don't even bother discussing it with us first" I could almost hear the break in Alice's heart from where is stood, I instantly felt ashamed of myself.

"I.. I.. I'm not talking forever, just a couple days" Edward stepped in front of me, his fists rolled into tight balls.

"I promised Jasper I wouldn't talk to you until he was here, I would appreciate you extending the same courtesy" Edwards words came out in a low snarl, I could tell he was holding back considerably. Alice took a step back, but never took her gaze from Edward.

Just then Carlisle and Jasper entered the room looking leery, they stopped taking in their surroundings trying to figure out what was happening at the moment. Jasper stepped to Alice's side pulling her to him.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked with suspicion in his tone as he looked to anyone to answer.

"Bella is leaving us!" Alice Huffed then stormed from the room with Jasper close behind.

"Bella is this true?" Carlisle said folding his arms across his chest. It wasn't an aggressive stance more of a puzzled non threatening movement, Which instantly had me at a loss for words. By the time I got my voice back everyone was staring at me including Edward.

"I'm not leaving for good, I just need a break from all this just a couple of days that's all.." I turned my attention to Edward, who was looking at me like I had just told him I wasn't going to marry him. Even in trying to save him pain I just caused more. I raised my hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently he placed his hand over mine and pressed his face more firmly into my hand.

"Bella before you make any decision regarding leaving, we need to talk. There has been another situation that needs discussing, would you mind if we took this conversation to a more suitable area of the house, the dining room maybe?" he said unfolding his arms and gesturing for the door.

'_What could have happened now?'_ I thought to myself as I nodded to Carlisle and headed down stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Alice and Jasper deep in conversation sitting at the large wood dining room table. When I made eye contact with Alice she lowered her eyes to the table then back to Jasper, leaning her head to his chest. I hadn't notice I wasn't moving till Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry love, I'm right here" with that he lifted me in his arms and carried me to the dining area. Once everyone was seated Carlisle called them all to attention.

"For those of you who don't know what happened tonight I will tell you the treaty was momentarily broke when Edward crossed it to find Bella" I watched as a frightened expression crossed over Esme's face.

"Edward!" she gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice" Edward looked at his hands as he clenched them together on top of the table.

"Any one of us would have done the same thing" Jasper said looking at me. His smile was genuine, but did not stop the wave of guilt that beat against my chest.

"I Agree, I love you like a daughter Bella. You are part of this family, wedded or not" Carlisle smile and nodded to me. "But we are here to talk about what happened while on the reservation between Edward and Bella" I wasn't sure where he was going with this, nothing had happened, besides I had been inflicted with horrible pains in my shoulder and stomach, which I had yet to figure the cause. I remembered feeling it was somehow tied to Edward, but I couldn't be sure.

"It would seem to me, and this is only a theory mind you, but I have noticed small changes in Bella since we mixed her blood with Jacobs. The changes have been minute to say the least, but have become more apparent over the last couple of days. And what happened on the reservation only strengthened my theories."

"Carlisle what are you trying to say? I don't understand, you think I'm becoming a werewolf?" just the thought of it made my skin crawl. Carlisle got to his feet and placed both hands on the table in front of him and leaned forward as he spoke.

"No Bella, it seems you have just acquired some of their abilities. Like the wolves have the ability to link their minds while in wolf form, so have Bella and Edward linked. But since she cannot link with Edward though the mind it took the only other available path, they have linked physically whatever happens to Edward Bella feels and vice versa."

"Whoa!" Emmett's eyes were wide with surprise.

"No..No your wrong!" I abruptly stood up from the table knocking the chair I was sitting in to the floor.

"Bella..please calm down, we don't know for sure yet what is happening here I told you it was only a theory" Carlisle looked at jasper and I instantly felt a wave of calm hit me relieving the instant panic that had gripped my insides.

Edward picked up the chair and scooted it closer to him; I walked back and took my seat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and turned his body toward me pulling my face to look at him with his free hand.

"What have I done?" I said as I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella, you have done nothing. Please don't worry we will figure this out" Edward said kissing the top of my head, another thought popped into my head. I quickly turned to face Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what did you mean you have noticed subtle changes? Have you noticed something else?" I asked feeling reluctant to hear his answer. Everyone looked in Carlisle's direction awaiting his response.

"I have notice your even temperament has changed, you seem more aggressive more hot headed if I may say." He looked to Alice then to Edward. He was right I had noticed my temper become almost uncontrollable when I was in Alice's room. It all made a little more sense now but in truth didn't make me feel any better about it all in general.

"Carlisle, something else happened, but I'm not sure it's related to the wolves." I turned my body to face Edward the look on his face was full of concern. I watched as he kept glancing at jasper.

"What happened son?" Carlisle said taking his seat once again.

"This morning when Jasper and I left for LA we had only driven a short distance when jasper turned to me and spoke in a third person monologue he said 'Edward come home' and his eyes Carlisle, his eyes changed to mirror Bella's" Edward turned his gaze from Carlisle to me. He placed both his hand on either side of my face.

"Bella did anything weird happen to you, did you notice any…" he stopped talking as he took in my new expression.

"Bella what is it? What's wrong?" his eyes searched mine looking for an answer. I couldn't talk what he had just said sent an ice cold chill down my spine. This is impossible; I don't have any special ability. There is no way he could have know I said that, because I didn't say it I only thought it.

'Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed again, that was swiftly becoming his favorite word.

"Bella, when we were in my room this morning, your body language kept falling between attacking or fleeing, you looked panicked one minute then ready to lung the next. I noticed your heart rate soared on and off it was like you were battling yourself from the inside out, what were you thinking then?" Alice asked with total earnestness on her face.

"I was thinking I didn't understand why you were so angry with me then I instantly felt my anger rise like a thermometer stuck next to light bulb. It scared me, I tried to push it down but it just kept rising. I wanted nothing more than to hurt you Alice. I wished Jasper and Edward was there and in my mind I was begging them to come home, to help me before I did something I would regret. The anger was so powerful and so consuming it took all I had to leave your room, that's why I ran so far I needed to get away, to get control over myself." Edward looked at me with stunned expression, as did everyone else. No one spoke for a moment it was only when Rosalie cleared her throat to get my attention that I tore my eyes from Edward's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Bella. I should have stayed with you this morning, but I never thought anything like that would ever happen" she looked over at Alice, who looked away with a pained expression.

"We are not here to place blame on anyone, no one is at fault for anything that has transpired. We are here to figure a way to fix and handle these situations. Bella I know you feel overwhelmed right now, but I don't think now is the best time for you to go off on your own. Not until we can understand these changes that are occurring within you." Carlisle smiled at me sympathetically and I nodded in return.

Alice got up from her chair and walked around the table to stand next to me "Bella can we speak please, it will only take a minute, but I understand if you would rather not" I heard a low growl coming from behind me and knew it was coming from Edward.

"Not now Alice" he hissed from behind me. "We still have more to discuss" Alice looked at him Puzzled and walked back around the table to Jasper and took a seat on his lap.

"When Jasper and Edward left to find Bella Jasper stumbled upon the body of a young girl hidden in a cave a few mile from here."

"Well that explains the smell" Emmett said scrunching his face while looking at Jasper who sat next to him, Rosalie did the same.

"How did she die?" Esme asked with a disheartened look on her face.

"She was drained of every ounce of blood, but she didn't have any bit marks that I could find. All she had was one small circular scar on each wrist." Carlisle shook his head as he spoke, like he was trying to shake the image from his mind.

"Was she from forks?" I asked praying he would say no, but this time Edward answered.

"No love, she wasn't anyone we recognized" he said, pulling me tighter to him.

"We don't know if it was just a nomad vampire passing through or a closer related threat?" Carlisle said breaking in.

"By closer related you mean the vampire that had attacked Edward those months ago" I couldn't hide the shake in my voice as my body began to tremble.

"Bella it's not likely, we haven't heard from him in months. The likely hood of it being him is very slim, this isn't the first time we have come across a body left by a Nomad. Please don't worry needlessly." Jasper said sending another wave of calm. He must have felt my anxiety level rise. His ability was having no affect on me as anger overpowered his false sense of peace.

"Needless!" I shouted, pulling myself from Edwards embrace and standing once again. "Being a vampire I'd say that's a pretty stupid thing to say, do you not remember what he did to Edward!" I could feel my rage building, feeling it and being able to distinguish it as its own entity scared me beyond words.

"Bella, I was just saying…" Jasper began to speak but I cut him off.

"You were just saying that because it's not a threat to you, so there is no need to worry right!" I said kicking the chair with my foot hurdling it back into the wall, and slamming my fists on the table. I heard someone say 'look at Edward' I looked to my left to see Edward with his fists balled and taking fast unnecessary breaths.

"Jasper do something!" Esme choked "calm them"

I felt a wave of calm hit me with the force of a speeding car, but it only seemed to feed my anger. I shot a pleading look at Jasper before the anger overtook me again. I looked to Edward who was now showing no emotion at all but staring blankly.

"Bella Please calm down, jasper didn't mean to imply that Edward was not important, it's his brother he loves him as he loves you." Esme did her best to get me to try to console me, I could hear her but I could not control my response the fury I felt was to intense.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DO YOUEVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM?" Esme gasped.

"Bella of course I do! He is my son…" Esme's face was so heartbreaking; I wanted to die for having said those words. I could hear the words I was say but could not stop them, it reminded me of Jacob, when I would see him get angry and no matter what I said it only made things worse. He always misconstrued everything I said and this is exactly what I was doing. I willed myself to calm, I closed my eyes tightly while I begged and pleaded with myself to stop when my mind went deathly silent.

I opened them to see everyone staring at Rosalie. Suddenly in my moment of confusion I felt Edwards arms wrap around me, and a sharp pain in my right arm, I turned in time to see Carlisle remove a syringe after plunging the contents into my body. I instantly felt woozy and everything went dark.

I awoke the sound of Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, I turned to face him. He smiled warmly at me, making my heart flutter with happiness.

"How do you feel, Love?' he whispered gently, and as he did all the memories of the following day flooded back. I rubbed the top of my arm remembering what Carlisle had done to me.

"Oh god Edward, what is happening to me?" I began to cry as I thought of the horrible way I treated Jasper. I was cruel and hateful; I needed to speak with him, I needed to apologize.

"Shush Bella its ok it's going to be fine we will deal with this together, you are mine and I am yours. This link between us only proves we are one." He lifted my face to his and gently pressed his lips to mine. My mind cleared of all thoughts but him; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. I need this, I needed him, and I needed to feel his body next to me. I felt him pull away so I desperately tried to tighten my grasp on him.

"Edward please I need you, I need this please" I could feel the tears fill my eyes again; he stopped pulling away and pulled me closer. This time his kiss met my lips with more passion and eagerness his tongue plunged into my mouth and began to intertwine with mine. I let out a soft moan into his mouth as his hand began to explore my breasts. The feel of his touch sent my mind reeling with pleasure; I wrapped my hands tightly in his bronze hair pulling his closer to me. His lips moved from my mouth and began exploring my neck, the feel of his tongue on my skin sent shivers up and down my body.

As he licked along my collarbone, he placed his body on top of mine. Using his knee's to widen the space between my legs and rubbed his erection on my inner thigh. I then noticed I was only wearing one of Edwards t-shirts and just my underwear, which I was grateful for at that moment. I started to pull on my shirt when he grabbed it and swiftly pulled it over my head, and place his mouth on the tip of my breast and began gently tugging on it, while using his free hand to do the same to the other. I lifted my lower body to grind as hard as I could. My body was aching for him, I lowered my hand to his covered erection and I began to rub it firmly,

"Bella…" he moaned, pressing himself harder into my hand. I heard his breathing pick up as I began to run my tongue along his ear; suddenly I felt my body flip over so that I was lying on my stomach. He ran his hands along my arms pulling them above my head and pinning them there with one hand. My arousal became overwhelming.

I moaned loudly as he pushed my hair to the side, and began to suck on the skin on the back of my neck. He released my hands and sat up running his hands down my bare back, "you are so beautiful " He whispered while running his fingers along my spine, I rolled my head as a soft moan escaped my lips. I felt his hand knead the skin on my back. I moaned louder as his hand moved idly over my back ,when he got to my underwear he gripped the sides pulling them off rapidly.

I could hear him remove his clothing, which only took seconds before I felt his hands once again on my body. He ran his hands up the back of my legs and slowly then over my back side, caressing it in his large hands. I felt his hand slide down between my legs, and began rubbing vigorously sending me into a frenzy of ecstasy. I grabbed the bars at the head of the bed to keep me in place. He pushed my legs apart as he worked his way up my back kissing and sucking till he got to my neck. I moved my body against his; I could feel his immense erection press against my back side.

"I love you Bella Forever" he whispered as he entered me, the second his erection filled me I felt my body combust with pleasure.

"Oh God Edward uh!" I panted as he thrust into me each time sending a wave of pleasure through my body "make me forget Edward please! Make me forget" I felt his hands wrap around mine on the bars and thrust his body harder and faster into mine.

"I will never let you go, you are mine, all of you, every inch!" he growled into my ear.

"Show me Edward" I said pressing my body into his meeting every thrust, I felt my body begin to climax and pressed my face deep into the pillow to muffle my cries.

"Oh God Bella…oh…oh…aaaahhggg" he grunted into my neck resting his head on my back, but not baring his full weight on me, after a second he rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms.

"That was amazing, I didn't hurt you did I?" he said running his hands over me as I lay there facing him.

"No, I'm fine in fact I'm better then fine" I exclaimed resting my head underneath his chin.

"Bella?" he said shifting himself back so he could look at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you still planning on leaving?" his pained expression made me instantly uneasy. I rolled over pulling the sheet with me and sat up on the edge of the bed. My mind had been set on leaving yesterday, and from the events of last night I now felt I needed to more than ever.

"Yes…" I felt Edward get up from his place on the bed and position himself behind me, his arms encircled me. Felt his forehead press against the back of my head.

"Bella, please don't go, we can deal with this together. Don't give up on me, please" I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Edward, it's only for a day, two at the most." I said trying to relieve his worries.

"You're a bad liar" he said kissing the back of my head, I could hear him breathing in my hair. "If I asked you to stay would you?" I turned to face him, taking his face in my hands.

"Yes…are you asking?" I answered; he placed his hands on my face and rested his forehead on mine.

"Yes, I don't think I could handle being separated from you for even an hour" I could feel the love and want emanating from his body.

"Edward what happened last night after Carlisle gave me that shot? Did it affect you as well?"

"Yes, but not nearly as potent, although I have never felt it as a human Carlisle explained the action as feeling intoxicated it only lasted a short while." He smiled looking a little amused, as he ran one of his cool fingers along my jaw.

"Well don't say I never gave you anything" I laughed, quickly ruffling my fingers through his already messy hair. I suddenly felt my body fly through the air land on the bed with his body pinning me to the mattress.

"You have given me the only thing that matters, your heart. Mine has always belonged to you, it was Just waiting for the day you would come to claim it." He lightly feathered his lips along mine before crushing his mouth against mine.

"Edward?" I spoke through his kiss.

"Yes" he answered never removing his lips from mine. I giggled at his lack of concern with stopping his assault on my mouth.

"I need to speak with Carlisle, 'WE' need to speak with him" I corrected myself. I saw his eyes brighten.

"So…we are doing this together?, all of it. No pulling away from me?" his face was so serious, it made me fill with guilt at having ever thought I could do this without him by my side.

"I'm sorry I have been so distant, from now on we are in this together. That means you have to promise you are not going to try to hide things from me, no matter how bad they are, no matter if you think they will upset me. And I will do the same… deal?" he smiled a crooked grin and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Deal! I will go find Carlisle, you go jump in the shower and get ready for the day" I watched as he scooted to the opposite side of the bed, and pulled on his boxer briefs over his perfectly sculpted backside. I whistled causing him to turn and look at me with a sheepish grin spread across his face. I got up from the bed and dropped the sheet that was wrapped around me to the floor I glanced over my shoulder to see Edwards lips slightly parted and I could hear his breathing pick up.

I laughed to myself then entered the bathroom closing the door behind me. I felt slightly guilty for teasing him as I did; I heard the bedroom door close and turned on the shower. I finished quickly wanting to get down stairs to speak with Carlisle. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me and walked into the bedroom, and to the closet to get some clothes. Edward had graciously give me ninety percent of his closet space per Alice's request, which she proceeded to fill with what she thought I should wear.

While I was standing in the large closet I heard the door to our room open, my guilt from earlier had not dissuaded me enough not to tease him a little more. I took the towel that was wrapped around my body and wrapped my hair in it, then grabbed the clothes I had picked out. I walked out of the walk-in closet appearing oblivious to anyother presence in the room, I casually walked toward the bedroom door with my head down, pretending to be examinng the clothes in my hand. I had my game face on and prepared to act shocked but when I looked up I came face to face not with edward but with Emmett. I froze in terror; he just stood there wide eyed with his mouth gaping open. He never took his eyes off me, in my panic I stumbled back tripping over my own feet. As I began to fall I felt his large arm catch me across my back and under my arm landing on my right breast. I heard someone's breath hitch. I looked to the door to see Edward standing there with a ferocious look on his face, I looked down to see Emmett's hand still firmly placed on my breast, then looked at Emmett. Who had and even more panicked shocked expression on his face. I pulled the towel from my hair and Emmett's hand from around me and pressed it across my exposed chest and stumbled to my feet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward said taking a quick step forward. I stepped in-between them, and place my hand on Edwards chest to stop him from coming closer to Emmett.

"It wasn't Emmett's fault it was mine! I wasn't thinking I thought it was you. When he came in I was in the closet. Edward you have to calm down or this will not end well; I can feel your anger. I don't want to feel that way ever again please" I said closing my eyes trying to push down the rising feeling start to surface. Edward turned to me wrapping his arms around me kissing me fiercely; I felt all the anger melt away replaced by passion. I broke off realizing Emmett was still in the room. I placed my hand over Edwards's eyes to keep him from looking at the still stunned Emmett, and waved for him to leave the room. He blinked a couple of times as comprehension filled his face; he then rushed from the room. I removed my hand from his eyes and kissed his cheek.

""That was truly not necessary Bella, I have been practicing self control for decades" he laughed. I grabbed my clothes that were strewn across the floor, and began to get dressed. Edward stood there not moving while I pulled my clothes on, for some odd reason I could feel my body blush. I turned to look at Edward who was biting his bottom lip; I could feel the lust begin to rise in my body. I turned away from him to hide the smile that was silently spreading across my face. As much as I wanted to follow through on his emotions I knew we didn't have time, there was a lot to do and not much time. I had to change his mood before I gave into them. I started to think about my mother and Phil and the night I caught them giving into their primal natures butt buffing the kitchen floor. I watched as Edwards expression changed to a disgruntled look. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a quick ponytail. I grabbed Edwards hand and headed down stairs to talk to Carlisle and the rest of the family. I was determined to figure this out as a family.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it a little more detail into the inner working of Bella'a mind...hhmmm? lol great things are coming i hope you all stick around to find out and once again sorry for the short chapter... well i hope to get at least on review so imagine how great it would be to get two lol.. love, peace and all that good stuff!**

**This chapter was inspired by the song : never say never.. by The Fray.. it helps get the full affect if you listen to it while reading the love scene its waht i did anyway..lol there will be a link to it on my profile check it out!**

**P.S. REVIEW! lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or its charcters..DAMIT IT!...oh well**

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the wait i told y'all i was outta town so here it is. if thre are alot of typos sorry had no time to really Thoroughly edit, i hope you all enjoy remember to review and let me know if i confused anyone so i can fix it! thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter Seventeen**

**Same as it never was**

The previous day had been such a nightmare I was determined this day would not mirror that one. As we made our way down the stairs, I stopped at the top and turned to face Edward.

"Edward, what was Emmett doing in our room anyway?"

"He wanted to borrow my MP3 player, he and Rosalie are going to pick up yours and Alice's dress this afternoon" his face had a hint of annoyance to it.

"Oh … you do know there was nothing going on there right? I just lost my balance and he tried to catch me before I hit the floor." I felt my face begin to heat from my embarrassment but my pride refused to allow me to break eye contact.

Edward pulled me to him. "Bella I trust my brother, I know he loves Rose with every muscle in his body. I'm not saying I was happy with what I saw, Emmett or not. Even the idea of another man touching you, would break me in ways you can't even imagine." His face was filled with anguish.

"That is something you will never have to worry about" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you, my soon to be husband" I placed a soft kiss on his cold lips.

"Say it again" he whispered.

"I love you" I whispered back.

"No, the other part" he grinned softly.

"My husband, my beautiful, wonderful husband" I said running my index finger along his strong jaw line, then pressed my lips to his again this time adding a little more pressure. He wrapped both his hand in my hair deepening the kiss making me feel woozy and breathless.

"Id say get a room, but considering you just came from one, there will be time for that later." I turned to see Rosalie staring at us from the bottom of the stairs, with a less then happy look on her face.

I wasn't sure what was with the unpleasant façade, I was almost positive Emmett had not talked about what had just occurred up stairs, and she can't read minds. I was torn from my thoughts by Edward as he gently prodded me to continue down the stairs, while returning Rosalie's unhappy front.

"Carlisle would like to meet with us all in the front room" rose's voice was much softer now.

Edward and I walked into the room and everyone immediately turned to us Carlisle walked swiftly toward me but still had a tender smile on his lips.

"Bella I'm just going to get down to it ok…" Carlisle said as he took my hand and lead me to the couch.

"Get down to what?" I asked truly feeling out of the loop. It was clear that they had been discussing this while I slept, and I was being let in on what ever their plan was to deal with this. Which was fine by me, I welcomed any ideas they may have.

"Bella, you and Edward are getting married in a few short days, and we have company arriving tomorrow. We need to get what ever is going on with you under control before the wedding, so you are gong to get a crash coarse on anger management" Carlisle's voice rang through with compassion and understanding, but I was still a little bewildered at what a crash course in anger management was going to entail.

I scanned around the room taking in all their faces, when I stopped on Esme's. When her eyes connected with mine she quickly looked away, I saw the hurt in her eyes. I remembered how I had spoken so harshly to her and felt self loathing fill me, Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up to see his face. His eyes were filled with confusion at this intense emotion he was now feeling, I was beginning to hate this link between us, it was almost more intrusive then his ability to read minds. Nothing I felt was any longer my own. I released my hand from his and walked steadily toward Esme, I knelt beside her and placed my hands on hers that were folded on her lap.

"I am so sorry for what I said to you, I swear I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said that, it was stupid and mean and…" she removed her hands from mine and placed them on either side of my face stopping me from continuing with my apology.

"Bella Dear, it's alright, I Love you as I do all my children. They may not be mine biologically but I love them none the less, never doubt that" she said as she wrapped her arms around me squeezing me a little tighter then usual. I knew she loved them with all her heart, and I had broken her heart when I accused her otherwise. And there in lies another reason to curse being a vampire, there memory was infinite and she was never going to forget my words and neither would I.

"I love you so much" I said hugging her back. I was taken back for a moment when I began to feel irritation rise in my chest, where was this feeling coming from? I thought as I began to release my arms from around Esme.

"Bella?" I heard a small voice behind me; I turned to see Alice standing behind me, I glanced around her to see Edward standing with his arms folded and indignation on his face. I shook my head at him and his face softened at once. I got up from my knees to face Alice; she waited for no words before wrapping her arms around me. I knew she didn't need to say anything, what had transpired between us was my fault. She was' just' in everything she had said, and I was not about to let her apologize for it. I hugged her back tightly before saying anything.

"I'm sorry Alice, I understand now" I said pulling away to look her in the eyes, and then changed my focus to everyone else in the room.

"Can I say something before we begin with…what ever it is we are going to begin?" I asked looking around at my new family.

"Of course" Carlisle nodded.

"I owe you all an apology" I started, Edward tried to break in but I took a step back and raised my index finger to stop him from continuing. "Let me finish please" I said raising my eyebrows to him. He conceded by taking a step back.

"Alice was right in what she told me, I have been selfish putting only my wants and needs ahead of my family's and I'm sorry it took this happening for me to realize and for that you will never know how sorry I am." My voice began to crack, I took a deep breath to steady my voice and walked back toward Edward taking his hands in mine and continued.

"Edward when I make my vows to love honor and cherish it will not only be to you but to all of you" I said turning to face the entire family. "For better or worse means all of us, together forever…"

"Here, here!" I heard Emmett say as he pretended to lift a glass to me, I couldn't help but smile at him threw blurry eyes. I felt myself suddenly be lifted into the air by Edward as he began to spin me around in his arms, I squealed as everyone started to laugh. Edward set me down, gently kissing my forehead.

"we all love you Bella, not matter what happens we are family above all else" Alice smiled at me while placing her arms around Jasper.

"Ok, ok settle down, we have a lot of work to do today, so we better get started" Carlisle chided soflty bringing us all to attention.

"Carlisle, what are we doing? I'm kinda outta the loop considering I sleep at night, so if you could fill me in please" I asked feeling a little inadequate in the knowledge department.

"Oh sorry Bella, you're quite right. How much do you remember about last night?" Carlisle spoke in all seriousness now.

"Well I remember becoming overwhelmed by anger, unfounded anger it was as if I was fighting every second for control…it scared me. Then everything went black for a moment, as I tried my hardest to regain control over it and when I opened my eyes you stuck me with a needle and that's all I remember." As I regaled what I remember I noticed everyone once again look at Rosalie. Edward must have felt my confusion because he spoke first.

"Bella, remember how I told you what happened to Jasper and I, on our way to pick up your dress?"

"Only just, why?" Everything was still a little fuzzy, Carlisle broke in then.

"It seems at the peak of your frustration you are able to project your thoughts through other people"

"Through?" he couldn't be talking about me; I was nothing special I wasn't gifted like the rest of his family.

"When you got to the point you felt you were losing control, you spoke through Rosalie and asked us to help you… it was rather fascinating" Carlisle said through raised eyebrows.

I felt my face flush as I looked at Rosalie, who was standing in front of Emmett she had no expression on her face that I could read, to tell me what she thought. I desperately needed to sit, I felt my knees begin to give way. I felt Edward pick me up in his arms and walk to the couch maybe this linkage was a good thing after all, it would have been embarrassing to fall flat on my face in front of everyone.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked as he sat me on his lap, I couldn't answer I just curled myself into his chest trying to let all this new information sink in. I could feel all eyes on me, and decided I needed to come to terms with this and quick. I righted myself and moved to sit next to Edward taking his hand in mine.

"Ok, so do we have any ideas why this happens?" I said determined to take control of this, I would not let this take control of me.

"We think it has something to do with your mental shield, it seems like when feel trapped or have no other outlet you are able to push your thoughts out mentally almost like Astral projection, if you can learn to control it, it may be very useful"

"Yeah like sending an email with out the computer!" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch! What babe I think it's cool!" I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I thought astral projecting was like your body being in two places at once, not just my subconscious?"

"Astral projection or astral travel refers to the purported experience of a person's conscious awareness leaving the physical body to observe the world from an independent and objective point of view. This is also referred to as an out-of-body experience" Jasper spoke as if he was reading directly from a text book.

"Ok…" I said feeling just as confused as before.

"Bella if you don't mind we would like to test the link between you and Edward? And test your ability to control your emotions at the same time." Carlisle said standing and taking a step forward, I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.

"How?" I asked feeling a little hesitant; I didn't want another episode like last night.

"Jasper is going to use his gift to push certain emotions on you and I want you to do your best to stay in control of them" Fear filled me at once, what if I said something horrible again. I didn't want to hurt anyone with the stupid things that came out of my mouth.

"Its ok love I will be here, everyone knows what to expect so no one will be hurt ok" Edward kissed my temple trying to sooth me.

"Edward I actually need you to step outside, Emmett and rose will go with you" Carlisle announced quietly.

"What? No, that was not the plan" Edward said standing abruptly.

"Edward, we need to test her and you will be a distraction. Plus I need to know if there is any distance the link can't cross" Carlisle voice was stern yet sympathetic to his objections.

"Edward, Go please we have to do this" I said now raising from where I was sitting to stand next to him, I closed my eyes and place my hand over his heart and placed his hand over mine and filled myself with every feeling of love I could muster. I felt him relax I opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly at me. I could see the love in his beautiful topaz eyes being returned. He kissed my lips so tenderly it sent shivers through my whole body.

"Ok, ok let's get this show in the road, how far do you want us to go Carlisle?" Emmett said grabbing Edward by the arm.

"We will start with a mile" Carlisle nodded, and with that they left. I turned to face the rest of the family.

"Are you ready Bella?" Jasper asked looking a little hesitant himself. I nodded, my face showed more confidence then I felt.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you which emotion I am using, just try to control it best you can, ok? Jasper said taking a step back.

I sat there for a moment, when I suddenly felt a tickling sensation in my belly I began to giggle. I looked to see Alice smiling at me, which just set me off into worse and louder giggles. The wider their smiles got the louder I laughed, I took deep breaths trying to stop and control the laughter. I tried to think about dead puppies and kittens and it started to work, I was controlling my laughter when soon there was no need. I started to feel as though I had just lost my favorite pet; my eyes began to fill with unwanted tears. it was overwhelming, I dropped to my knees and rested on my hands.

"Come on Bella get control, you can do this" Alice words were caring and encouraging, but I was losing it and quick.

"I can't! I can't" I panted through the tears.

"You can, Bella you must!" I felt another wave of pain hit me, I swallowed hard and tried thinking of the day I would marry Edward, the fact that my mother would be there. I pushed myself back onto my feet and forced myself to face Jasper.

"Good Bella, you doing fine" Carlisle praised. It didn't take long to guess the next emotion, 'lust' I felt my body temperature begin to rise. I sat on the couch and began rubbing my hands over the top of my legs while rocking, trying to gain control quickly over this. I could feel myself breathing heavily, I threw my head back on the couch and began running my fingers through my hair vigorously. I once again began to imagine things that would dissolve this emotion, Charlie and his playboy collection I found while cleaning his closet, my mom and Phil in the shower together. I felt my body slowly relax.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, I didn't answer just nodded. I felt exhausted but knew we needed to continue.

All of a sudden I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end, Panic spread through me like a wild fire. I stood up quickly looking at everyone standing around; Esme's face was full of compassion and stress for what I was going through.

"I need Edward!" I yelled "Please, where is he? I need him, please!" It felt as though my chest was being constricted, I couldn't seem to breathe. I saw Esme take a step toward me, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Please!" I begged again.

"Bella, take control, get control of it. Edward is fine he will be here soon; I heard a crash in the distance and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Do it for him Bella, do it for Edward" Alice whispered, I chanted her words over and over in my head_ 'do it for Edward, do it for Edward, he is counting on you'_

I regained control and faced Jasper once more, preparing for the next emotion. I saw Jasper shoot a wary look at Carlisle and knew instantly what was about to happen. I felt a soft wave of irritation Passover me, but I was determined to best this emotion. I closed my eyes and took slow deep breaths, remaining as calm as I could as the anger began to build, I was doing fine until Jasper spoke.

"You know the guests that are coming tomorrow?" Jasper asked his question caught me off guard.

"No" I said through closed eyes, still taking deep breaths.

"Tanya" he said, my eyes flew open.

"You know she has always had a thing for Edward" he spoke coldly.

"Jasper!" I heard someone screech, but I didn't lose eye contact with Jasper.

"She's coming alone you know, earlier then the others, she couldn't wait to get here." Jaspers voice was low and menacing. Why was he doing this? There was no need to rub in the fact that Tanya wanted Edward, he would never want her, he loved me, he was marrying me! I didn't understand why she had to come at all. Did Edward invite her? Why? I could feel my anger build to new levels, my heart was racing now, did he secretly want her? why not she was way more beautiful then I was, I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind but they weren't budging. I felt my mouth open, I willed it to close but to no avail, my words came out and I couldn't stop them.

"Why is she coming, I didn't invite her?" I snapped.

"Bella, you need to calm yourself, you can do this! Get control" Carlisle voice was distant and had no affect on me. I whipped my head in his direction.

"Your covering for him aren't you?" My voice was cold and icy.

"No Bella, you need to fight this, try please" Esme tried but her words were meaningless to me. I felt myself begin to slip. My mind was no longer trying to decipher what was real and what was artificial, the anger was real and taking over quickly. I took a deep breath and asked Jasper to stop the emotion.

"It's not me any longer Bella, this is all you, you need to get a grip on it" Jasper sounded a little uneasy. I closed my eyes tightly, but all I saw when I did that was Edwards arms wrapped around that slutty tramp. I could feel my shoulder raise and fall with every large breath I took, I knew I was over reacting and I began to plead with myself to stop. I sat back on the couch gripping a hand full of hair on each side of my head and closed my eyes tightly then everything went quiet again.

(Edwards POV)

I pulled my arm from Emmett's grasp as we exited the house, and headed across the river. We were a mile away in seconds, Dread filled me and I didn't know if it was me or Bella that was feeling this.

"This should be interesting" Rosalie exclaimed while leaning against a nearby tree.

"This is not a game rose, this is serious" I began to scold her before is suddenly broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, I can see you're real shaken up about it!" she chided in response, her facial expression only made me laugh harder. I had no idea why I was laughing, it really was no laughing matter, then it dawned on my Jasper must have started with the testing. I stifled back my laughter and tried to regain my composure. As the feeling subsided, it was replaced almost immediately by heartbreaking sadness. I clutched my chest and fell to my knees, what she was feeling was so intense, I wasn't sure I could recover from it.

"Edward, are you ok man?" Emmett asked as he took a step toward me, I raised one had to stop him, my mind reached out to Bella _'Come on love, get a hold of this you can do it' _slowly the feeling began to subside and I got to my feet.

"Damit it!" I heard Emmett blurt out loudly, causing Rosalie and I to look quickly at him.

"What? What is it?" I asked, not know what to expect.

"I was going to bring our video camera, this could be useful for future…well just later" Emmett Ginned mischievously.

"Edward?" I heard Rose call my name but I couldn't look at her.

"Hey…um Eddie that is 'NO WAY' to greet your Brother" he spoke through raised eyebrows, I followed his line of sight to the large bulge now very prominent in the front of my pants, I turned away from him in horror, only to come face to face with Rosalie, who had the same expression on her face. I turned again and leaned my head against another tree. I could feel my cold body begin to heat with unbridled passion, my breaths became unnecessarily labored. Everything in my body craved Bella; I needed her now, needed to feel her skin next to mine. I didn't care who was there, I began to tear at the bark of the tree with my nails ripping large shards of wood from it, _'Oh god Bella!'_

"Get a grip Edward!" Rosalie berated me "You're not a dog! And that tree is not Bella!"

"Let him go babe, he can't let loose like this with Bella... LET THAT TREE HAVE IT EDDIE!" Emmett shouted.

I did my best to ignore them, I forced myself to relax. I was more disciplined then this; she is right, get a grip Edward! I told myself finally relaxing every part of my body. I didn't know how Bella was doing, but I was beginning to wear from these intense emotions.

I turned again to face my siblings, once I knew I had control over my bodily functions. I took a step toward Emmett and froze, my head turn swiftly in the direction of the house.

"Bella!" I whispered in a panic.

"What is it Edward?" Rose asked looking toward the house as well.

"She needs me!" my voice now louder and more urgent, I started toward the house.

"No Edward, its just Jasper" Emmett stepped in front of me. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the nearest tree, breaking it in half in the process, and continued toward the house at a faster pace. When all of a sudden I felt my self being hurdled toward the ground, I hit it with a thud as I saw blond hair fall over my face.

"Do be an Ass Edward, she is being tested and so are you and you are failing miserably! Stay down till you get control" she hissed in my ear.

"You can do this Edward, I know you can she is going to need your help" her voice much kinder now, how the hell did jasper do this! I gained a whole new respect for him after this. When she saw that I had calmed down she got off me and allowed me to sit up, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm handling this poorly I know" I said staring at the ground running my hands briskly through my hair.

"It's all good bro" Emmett said dusting his shirt off as he walked over where rose and I were sitting. "No one said this was going to be easy" My head shot up once again.

"Oh no Jasper don't, not Tanya!" I got to my feet in a flash.

"What? What about Tanya?"Emmett asked.

"He isn't!" Rose gasped.

"Yes he is and he's not being kind, Damit Jasper why?" I could feel my anger rise quicker then normal, I willed myself to stay in control. I could tell this feeling was no longer Jaspers gift, she was genuinely angry.

"Bella, please no, I love you" I whispered "Fight it, love" I was brought out of my pleading by a cold voice from behind me.

"You don't love me, you love her!" I turned to see Rosalie with a seething expression on her face.

"Bella you know that's not true" suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my right cheek as Rosalie's hand made contact with my face.

"WHOA!" I heard Emmett exclaim before wrapping his arms around Rosalie to stop any further assault on me.

"Bella, look at me" I said taking her from Emmett.

"I am!" she hissed.

"Bella look at yourself!" I said releasing her and taking a step back, She looked down momentarily and shock filled fear covered her face. She raised her arms examining them.

"What's happening to me?" she asked fear in every word.

"Where is my wife?" Emmett asked anxiously.

"I don't know?" Bella said anxious as well.

"We need to get home NOW!" I picked her up and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it, what do you think? leave me a REVIEW and tell me all about it ..lol once again im sorry this took so long i will have the next chapter up much sooner i promise!**

**P.S. i revised my last chapter evidently it confused some people lol "Emmett was never in the closet" so if you didnt get that part i tried to make it more understandable..(lol not sure thats a word!) if any questions there leave a review on that chapter. thanks again ..Muah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: i** **DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT CHARACTERS...**

**A/N: here is the next installment, i hope you enjoy, i had to cut it in half it was getting to long... lol so the next part will be up in a couple od days. Please dont forget to review the good the bad or the ugly it dont matter... and a special thanks to those who do you rock! enought said..**

**

* * *

**

**(Edwards POV) **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**All the kings' horses and all the kings' men**

I rushed back to the house as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know what I was going to find once I got there, but I needed Carlisle's help. Bella's ability to project her mind had never lasted this long and she had never been fully aware of it before this was some how different. I rushed up the steps and into the house to find everyone staring at the figure of Bella in amazement. I followed their gaze to see her standing by the large glass window with both hands pressed against it. I sat Bella on her feet looking from her to her body standing a few feet away.

"Rosalie?" I whispered quietly, she turned slowly looking over her shoulder. I could see tears streaming from her face. I took a step forward but Bella stopped me.

"Rosalie" she said walking quickly to her, I took in everyone's faces. The shock was wide spread.

"I'm so sorry! I will fix this I promise" the sound of Bella's words coming from Rosalie's mouth was beyond bizarre.

"Bella that's not why I'm crying… crying" she repeated.

"What is it?" Bella asked looking perplexed.

"I haven't felt my heart beat since the night of my change, I haven't felt the warmth of my skin since that fateful evening, I haven't felt the need to breathe, to drink, to eat. And just to cry, I can never tell you how this feels, so don't you feel bad. You have given me exactly what I always wanted, the chance to feel human again, even if it was just an accident" Rosalie turned to face the window again.

I approached them both with caution not knowing who to embrace, when all of a sudden I saw Bella's body collapse to the floor. I rushed to her side holding her cradled in my arms and looked to Rosalie who was now staring at me with wide eyed wonder.

"It's me again, I don't know…" she paused at a loss for words. I turned my focus back to Bella.

"Bella?" I said while brushing the hair from her face, she looked almost as pail as me. I gently called her name again shaking her softly, I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" she whispered as she blinked several times trying to focus her eyes.

"Yes, are you alright love" I said now taking her face in my hands trying search her face for any lingering affect her switch with rose may have had on her.

"I'm so tired…" her words were now mere mumbles that I could hardly understand, and her eyes drifted closed again.

"Edward, I need to examine her more thoroughly could you…" Carlisle motioned to my side, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Carlisle, you forget I have two medical degrees, I think I can handle examining my wife!" I snapped at him. I didn't know why I was so angry… yes is did, I hated feeling helpless. I couldn't stop her sleep walking, I couldn't stop the change that was occurring inside her, I couldn't stop the threat that I knew was still out there, and taking care of my Bella was something I 'COULD' do.

"Edward, I wasn't suggesting you couldn't do it, I just wanted to draw some blood to run some tests." Carlisle said as he placed one hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Carlisle… I just…" I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to collect my thoughts, while drowning out the thoughts of those around me.

Jaspers thoughts were the loudest. _'I don't know if she's strong enough to survive this, if she doesn't get control and soon her mind may break' I_ turned my head to look at him; his eyes were focused on Bella. When he felt my glare, he turned his face to meet it. _'I'm sorry Edward, but I'm not gong to lie to you, her or should I say a humans mental capacity is volatile at best'_ I knew he was right, but it was not what I wanted to hear.

"Edward may I?" Carlisle gestured with his arms to take Bella, what ever had happened between her and Rosalie had drained all her energy. I stood and handed her sleeping figure to Carlisle, who whisked her away to the back of the house and into the spare room, with Esme and Alice close behind. I stayed back to talk with Jasper knowing she was in capable hands.

I waited for the door to the room to close before I spoke.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Jasper, 'TANYA!' was that really necessary?" I asked in a less then civil tone.

"Yes Edward, it was I needed her anger to be genuine, it was the only way…" jasper said folding his arms in protest.

"Filling her with insecurities and doubt is not the only route you could have taken!" I was seething at the method in which he used to provoke her. "Damit Jasper, do you have any idea what you have done?"

" I did what was necessary Edward, if a simple spoken name can unleash that amount of frustration and anger maybe you had better examine why better then who!" Jasper hissed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked feeling less then amused at his cryptic words.

"You're a smart man, figure it out!" he huffed as he walked away. I attempted to follow him, but was stopped by Rosalie.

"Edward don't! you can see he feels bad for playing that card, but if you think about it what option did he have? It was her or it was that 'DOG'…" I took a step back eyeing her incredulously; her words sent my mind reeling with thoughts of Bella being that upset about Jacob. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach; there was a thin line between love and hate. Hate was just as strong a feeling as love, both were filled with passion and when hatred is caused by the one you love hurting you, it only makes the feeling stronger. I knew Bella loved Jacob and I knew how much she struggled with letting him go along with the hurt he caused, and in that thought I was suddenly grateful to Jasper for not re-opening that wound.

I shook the thought from my mind and re-focused my thoughts on Rosalie.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I don't know how to explain it; I was just standing there with you then…my vision became clouded, and I was suddenly standing in front of Jasper. I could feel an odd sensation in my chest, I pressed my hand over it and that's when I felt it… a heart beat" I saw her eyes fill with sadness as she placed her cold hand over her silent heart. Emmett wrapped his arms around her tightly and for once he said nothing.

"And then what happened?" I prodded further.

"That's when I looked down at my hand and noticed it wasn't mine, I stammered back losing my balance and fell to the floor. Everyone just stared at me as I sat back examining myself, they kept addressing me a Bella until I corrected them. I was in just as much shock as they were." I saw a hint of a smile play at the corners of her mouth.

"I can now see why she is so accident prone, if she is as unsteady on her feet as I was on her feet, it's a wonder she ever made it past the toddler stage of her life" a small giggle escaped her lips and I couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Why were you crying?" Emmett asked over her shoulder.

"I was thirsty…" she whispered.

"Huh?" was Emmett's only response.

"I was thirsty, but not for blood it was the first human instinct I had felt since my change, and I relished it. I ran to the kitchen and drank water for the first time in decades, the feeling of it sliding down my throat and my thirst actually being quenched was beyond anything you can imagine. Not having that constant burn was pure heaven" her face fell again.

I just stood there; I didn't know what to say. This was a monumental moment in Rosalie's life, she had never wanted this life, and her just getting a taste of her humanity back was going to have a lasting affect on her, but I didn't know to what degree.

She must have sensed my concern, because she started to speak in a low and confident tone.

"Edward, I'm…" She was interrupted and my attention was diverted from our conversation as Carlisle entered the room. I ghosted quickly to meet him.

"How is she?" I asked, not hiding the worry in my voice.

"She is fine, she is resting comfortably" his voice was confident, but his face told a different story. He couldn't hide the worry lines that now adorned his forehead, and the fact that he was blocking his thoughts from me sent off alarms in my mind.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" I tensed for his response.

"Nothing Edward" he smiled trying to ease my fears.

"Then why are you blocking me, what are you hiding?… Carlisle tell me!"

"Come upstairs with me"

"No, we want to hear to!" Rosalie stepped next to me, with Emmett following suit behind her. Carlisle let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, Edward please believe me when I say it never occurred to me, it never crossed my mind. It should have, it was so basic a threat to our kind, but I wasn't dealing with our kind, I was dealing with a human." His words were as incoherent as his thoughts.

"Carlisle, your not making any sense!" My voice came out exasperated.

"Jacob's blood… it's affected her more then I ever imagined… I fear if you attempt to change her, you may kill her" he looked away from me as he said the words, which brought my world to a heart shattering halt.

"What?" my legs felt suddenly weak; Emmett stood behind me and put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"No.. I'm not, but our venom is lethal to werewolves and with the small amount of their blood in her system…I have no way of knowing how our venom will react, it may attack the wolf cells or it may turn on Bella and destroy her" his face was filled with grief.

"Does she know?" I asked in a whisper.

"No… I didn't see the need to stress her right now, I couldn't risk upsetting her. What ever happened to her and rose took a toll on her body.

"I don't want her to know" I said looking him sternly in the face.

"Edward, she has to know the risk"

"NO!" I growled "she has enough to deal with right now; the wedding is in four days, and now with Tanya coming tomorrow she will be under enough pressure… No one is to say anything! do you all understand me.." I said looking to the three members of my family standing around me.

"Of course, we will leave that up to you" I knew Carlisle didn't agree with my decision, but he trusted me to do what was right for Bella.

I looked to Rosalie and Emmett for their responses, Emmett just nodded solemnly. Rosalie had her arms folded across her chest with an angry expression covering her face; I mimicked her posture and expression.

"You can't keep this from her Edward!" she hissed.

"Yes I can and I will, you're not the one who was going to change her!" I hissed back.

"Was?" she whispered "Your not going to change her now are you?"

"What does it matter to you? You didn't want her changed to begin with, you should be happy!" I said releasing my arms and rolled my hands into tight fists. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"You Promised her! You can't… you wouldn't go back on your word!" the loudness of her voice sent the other member of my family charging in.

"What is going on, why are you yelling rose?" Esme looked distressed as she spoke looking from me to Rosalie.

"tell them Edward… tell them your brilliant plan for Bella's future… tell them how she no longer has one with us!" Rosalie's berated thoughts continued, though not spoken out loud _'Self righteous, lying bastard, she won't forgive you'_

"Edward no... The last time you made a decision about Bella's future, you almost died and she ended up in Italy" Alice's words were icy and unapologetic.

"Edward?" Esme called to me looking confused and anxious.

"I assume Carlisle has told you about Bella's… new condition?" I asked looking at the last remaining members of my family now present.

"Yes… we know" Jasper spoke first.

"Then you also know changing her would kill her" The words tearing at my throat as I spoke them

"Edward, as I said before I don't know what will happen, I can't be sure of anything. This is nothing I have dealt with before" Carlisle didn't meet my eyes as he spoke; he just shook his head looking back to the room where my love lay sleeping.

"Let me continue my testing we will figure a way through this son" Carlisle now locked eyes with me the intensity of his stare was pleading.

"No one is to tell Bella of this new… development" I tried to choose my words as carefully as possible I didn't want another out burst like Rosalie's. "We will discuss the possibilities after the wedding, after we get back from the honeymoon" I directed my words to Rosalie, in hopes she wouldn't take it upon herself to right the wrong she thought I was committing.

"Fine… but I'm holding you to that Edward." She Whispered under her breath.

"Is the blood the reason her… gift has begun to surface?" Jasper question directed at Carlisle.

"I believe so… although I have no idea as to how powerful it will become, she is still human and that leaves a lot of questions unanswered" Carlisle couldn't hide the curiosity on his face. I knew he would do his best to figure out this new dilemma, then his thought flooded with sympathy for me _'my poor son, how much more can he take?, he and Bella have been through so much already, they deserve so much happiness. What ever it takes I will fix this somehow' _

Cold finger touching my face brought me from Carlisle's thoughts; Esme traced the dark circles under my eyes.

"Edward you need to hunt, you need to keep up your strength for Bella" Esme hugged me deeply before pushing me toward the door. "And don't worry; I will sit with Bella till you return"

"Edwards may I join you?" Alice asked taking a small step forward bouncing her wrist on the sides of her hips and pursing her lips together tightly. I still hadn't forgiven her for her verbal assault on Bella, but Bella had forgiven her and I didn't ant to make this any harder on her. I knew Alice loved Bella, she was her best friend and sister in her eyes, plus I missed our conversations. She could always read me better then anyone in my family, next to Carlisle she was the second voice of reason. I shrugged my shoulders and headed out the door with Alice right behind me.

We hunted in silence, when I caught the sent of my favorite prey and followed it. I was about to take it down when I noticed where I was. I stopped and stood up abruptly, it was our meadow. How had I not noticed? I dropped to my knee's scaring my dinner off and rested my face in my palms, releasing tearless sobs into my stone hands. I heard Alice approach and sat back on my calves running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward… it's going to be ok, you're not going to lose her" Alice said taking a seat next to me.

"How do you know? You can't see remember"

"I don't need foresight to see it Edward, I have faith in this family, as should you" she moved closer placing one of her tine hands on mine.

"I do, it's me I don't have faith in" my voice so low I wasn't sure even she heard me.

"What do you mean?"

I stood suddenly taking a protective stance in front of Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Relax Edward, it's just me" Seth said placing both hands in front of him is a submissive manner, as he exited the woods.

I relaxed immediately and began to walk toward him.

"Oh hi Seth, what are you doing out here by yourself" Alice bounced past me pulling Seth in to a tight hug.

"I'm not a baby Alice, I can even cross the street by myself!" he said with a sarcastic smile. She returned his statement by sticking her tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes at them both, and greeted Seth with a masculine handshake.

"What brings you out here Seth?" I asked knowing it was more then just patrolling, he looked like a man on a mission.

"I went by your house, but Carlisle said you had gone hunting, so I used my super, magnificent tracking skills to find you" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Which basically means you followed our sent" Alice said while folding her arms and tapping her foot.

Seth looked suddenly offended, but his thoughts gave him away, he did his best to appear insulted before his bottom lip began to quiver just before he burst out into a contagious laughter.

"YUP!" he laughed and Alice and I joined in, after a moment the laughter died down, and Seth began kicking aimlessly at the tall grass.

"What is it Seth?" I asked my curiosity taking over swiftly.

"Sam sent me to find out about Bella, Jacob told us what he did… with his blood" his eyes fell to the ground. "Did you know it was against our laws for him to do what he did? He stands before the counsel tomorrow" his voice was low and pained.

"What will happen to him?" Alice asked sympathetically.

"He will either be forgiven or he will be banished" I thought I saw moisture building in his eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" I hoped he could hear the sincerity of my question.

"Yes that's the other reason Sam sent me to find you, but I don't think you will like it" he looked at me directly.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly, not sure now that I wanted to know.

"We need Bella to stand up on Jacobs behalf" He winced, as though he was waiting to be hit.

I instantly felt my chest tighten; He was asking me to send Bella back into Jacobs's life, to relive the hurt he caused. But in turn he had risked his life for Bella and I, I was torn.

"I will have to ask Bella, I can not answer for her." I nodded as I responded.

"Ya, of course" he answered quickly.

"What time is the counsel meeting?"

"It's at noon" he smiled in response.

"Will I be allowed to escort her there, I'm afraid I can't allow her to go alone?" there was no way in hell I was leaving her alone with a bunch of werewolves, if she agreed to do this.

"I will talk to Sam and let you know tonight, you never told me how Bella was doing?"He asked through raised eyebrows.

"She's fine… "I said, trying to conceal anything that would make his suspect anything otherwise.

"Well that's gonna be a big plus for Jake, they thought she would be affect some weird way, superstitious old men" He laughed lightly.

Alice glanced at me quickly "we better be headed back, it was so nice to see you again Seth" she said as she pulled him once again into a tight hug.

"You too,… Hey Edward am I invited to the wedding?" he looked at me with an eager expression.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't show" I said ruffling his hair.

"HEY! Don't mess with the doo!" he said swatting at my hand.

"We will see you tonight then…" I said taking Alice's hand in mine and turned to head back home.

We stopped about a mile from home; I still hadn't hunted and took down few mule deer quickly, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, till I drained a third deer as we got closer to home. I stopped at the edge of the river at the back of the house, to prepare for how I was going to approach Bella with decision I was going to lay at her feet.

"What if the counsel won't let you in?' Alice said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Then she won't go…" I whispered.

"Edward?" she said stepping in front of me.

"I can't risk it Alice" I said bringing my head up sharply to meet hers.

"Risk what? You know they would not hurt her, she's human, they protect humans remember" her eyes softened.

"Alice if things go badly for Jacob, Bella could become angry and I don't know what will happen. You have already seen it first hand, what if something happens and she changes places with one of the elders…no I can't chance that" I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh I see your point, well let's hope for the best. Come on lets get home, we have lots to discuss." She grabbed my hand this time and we finished our short journey home.

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat straight up from a dead sleep, clutching my chest and panting, as though I couldn't catch my Breathe.

"Bella, its ok honey" Esme's voice startled me and I jumped.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room.

"Your down stairs in the spare room Carlisle brought you in after you… were your self again" she said cautiously sitting on the bed next to me.

"Is Rosalie ok? Did I hurt her? Where is Edward?" My mind had so many questions I didn't know where to start.

"Shush now, relax Rose is fine…just fine, I sent Edward to hunt, he will return soon. I told him I'd stay with you" she said gently stroking my cheek.

"What time is it?" I asked noticing that it was still light out, so I hadn't slept that long, unless night had already come and gone.

"Just after three in the afternoon" she smiled sweetly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked still not certain I hadn't skipped the whole day.

"Just a couple of hours, How do you feel?" her eyes were filled with concern and compassion she was truly the epitome of love.

"I'm fine"

There was a knock at the door; I turned to see Carlisle enter the room. A small smile played at the corners of his perfect lips.

"Bella, your awake" I nodded sheepishly.

"How do you feel?" he asked taking a seat next to Esme and placed his arm around her.

"I'm… good" I returned his smile.

"What happened?" I looked to both of them for an answer.

"We were kind of hoping you might be able to shed some light on that" he exclaimed, his smile never faltered.

"I don't know? I was standing in front of Jasper, and I remember I was angry with Edward. I wanted to confront him about…" I couldn't finish my sentence; I had behaved like an idiot again! "I'm so sorry Carlisle; I didn't mean what I said to either of you. I only have vague flashes, so if I said anything else that was stupid I'm sorry…" I couldn't even look at them when I apologized.

"Bella, there is no need for that, you didn't say anything that would warrant an apology" He smiled that understanding smile, damit, why did he have to be so understanding? Why did all of them have to be so tolerant? It just made me feel worse.

"Yes I do, I made a complete fool of my self AGAIN!" I said exhaling a large breathe.

"Bella stop that, no one thought you were a fool, please don't speak about your self like that, I don't like it." Esme's words were stern yet gentle.

"What do you remember about the switch back?" Carlisle asked, looking very intense. I began to nervously play with my fingers as I answered him.

"Um… well I remember looking at me and I began to panic… then I felt my energy drain as if someone had let the air out of balloon and everything went black again, next thing I knew I was looking into Edward's eyes."

"Hmm… and you feel fine now?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"Yes?" I wondered if that was wrong, Carlisle notice my body had tensed.

"That's wonderful, it looks like there were no long lasting affects of the switch" his smile brightened putting me at ease.

"Bella?"

"Edward" I felt my voice crack as I spoke his name, he rushed around Carlisle and Esme and wrapped his arms around me pulling me tightly into his chest.

"We will give you some privacy, we will speak again later, I'm glad your ok" and with that Carlisle and Esme left the room.

"Are you alright love?" he said never releasing me from his vice like arms.

"Yes I'm fine… How are you?"I said cringing slightly under his touch.

"What do you mean?" he pulled me back from his arms awaiting my response. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I hit you… I'm so sorry" I could feel the tears fill my eyes.

"Bella, please look at me" he said as he began to raise his had to my face, I shied away from it. "

"Bella, Tell me you love me" His voice was low, almost a whisper. I turned immediately to face him.

"I love you with all my heart! Forever" I said never taking my eyes of him.

"That's all I needed to know" he said, leaning his head forward pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N:So Bella's gift is growing....Hmm? the up comming chapters are where its gets really interesting! i wont disapoint, so please review and tell me what you think will happen, if you are right i will give you an advanced preview of an up coming chapter! so review, review, review, thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything to do with twilight or it characters... sniff, sniff,**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait my computer crashed kind of and i was unable to access my files (tear) but yay i recovered it! so hear it is i want to thank you guys for all the great reviews they mean alot and thank you to all the new commers for reading this story I really emjoy writting it and the reviews help me keep it going there is a little more of an explnation into what is happening to Bella, if you have any question please let me know! ok enough about me enjoy - I hope!**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter 19**

**When the bough breaks**

We sat on the bed staring into each others eyes, for what seemed like forever, neither wanting to surrender our gaze. It was Edward who broke eye contact and I could tell it pained him to do so.

"Bella, we need to talk about something" He said looking at my hand, as he drew small circles on it with his thumb. His behavior was beginning to make me feel nervous, I wondered if I had done something else wrong, maybe something I had not remembered doing. I lowered my head so that he would look at me.

"What? What is it?" I whispered, my nervousness still building. Edward looked up at me and lifted his hand to gently stoke my cheek, I was sure he could feel my nervousness and was trying to sooth me.

"Bella love, relax its nothing you did I assure you" he tried to smile, though I could tell it was forced.

"When I was out hunting, we ran into Seth…" He paused taking a deep unnecessary breathe.

"And?" I coaxed him on.

"I don't believe I ever told you what happened, the night I broke the treaty." The look on his face told me this was not something he wished to talk about, and I had tried to push it from my mind as well.

"Because of me…" I answered, as self loathing began to seep in.

"No, Bella please that's not what I'm talking about, this is about Jacob." My head shot back an inch in surprise, Jake? My confusion ringing clearly thought my expression.

"What about Jacob?"

"Bella, Jacob is the reason the treaty still stands." He said taking both my hands in his.

"Edward, I don't understand…" I shook my head trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Sweetheart you wouldn't remember this, because you had passed out, and I never thought to bring it up again after it was over with, you had been through enough.

"what happened Edward?" my voice sounded less then pleasant, I hated when he kept thing from me when he treated me not as his equal, but as some fragile child who couldn't handle the truth. I thought we were over this part of our relationship.

"Sam had sentenced me to stand before the council for judgment, But Jacob intervened and told Sam he had given me permission to cross onto there land… he lied to save me, he knew I would not walk off that reservation if I stood before the council, because they were within their right to destroy me" I gasped pulling my hands from his and placed them over my mouth.

"Bella, they saw personally the odd connection we shared that night…" he said pulling my hands back into his. "Jacob told them what he did with his blood and now I'm afraid he is in trouble, apparently what he did was against their laws" he looked at our hand intertwined and let out another large breath while he shook his head.

"What are they going to do to him?" My breathe caught as I said the words.

"He goes before the council tomorrow at noon"

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I yelled before I could help myself. "What's going to happen to him?" I said taking his face in my hands so he would look at me.

"Seth, said it was either they would forgive his transgressions or he would be banished from the reservation forever" his voice was so sympathetic, it made the ache in my chest worse. My hands fell limply to my sides.

"No… No, Edward No" I could feel the tears running freely down my face. "This is all my fault… oh God it's all my fault"

"Bella it's not your fault, please love we are not with out options, there is a chance we can help him" he held my shaking head still while he spoke.

"Sam sent Seth to see if you would be willing to speak on Jacobs behalf, during the tri…meeting" he corrected his words quickly, while releasing his hold on my face.

"Seth is coming back tonight, to tell us if I have been given permission to take you to the council meeting. You don't have to go Bella, no is forcing you to go, do you understand me?" His words seemed almost foreign to me, what was he talking about I didn't have to go? Of course I was going to go; yes I was still upset with Jacob over what he had done. But nothing would change the fact that he was once my best friend, and there was always going to be a piece of my heart, that would always belong to him. He had risked his life for me on more then one occasion, I owed him this much.

"Of course I'm going Edward" I said as I swung my legs off the side of the bed. He suddenly reached for my arm, quickly grabbing hold of my wrist, stopping me from getting up the rest of the way.

"Bella, you need to understand something first, although I appreciate what Jacob did for me, you are my first priority. If they do not allow me to enter the reservation I'm afraid… I can't allow you to go either." His words burned my ears; I couldn't believe he was saying this to me.

"Excuse me?" was all I could manage to get past my lips, the shock of his words made my whole brain go numb with disbelief.

"Bella, Please let me explain" his eyes were pleading and his face panic stricken, as he released my wrist and got off the bed to stand in front of me. I did my best to remain calm; I didn't want yet another episode like yesterday.

"Bella, what exactly is happening to you we don't fully understand, all we know is that what ever 'is' happening is tied to your emotions. It won't help Jacobs case any if you go there, and things don't end in Jacobs favor. You could… no you would get upset and what happens if you accidently change minds with one of the elders?" his voice still pleading for my understanding. I didn't know what to say, I knew he was right, but there was no way, I couldn't not go.

"Edward, I have to go" I said standing to get a better look at his eyes. "I know it will not be easy but if I don't try to help him I… I…just have to try" my eye were now the ones that were pleading with him for understanding.

"Bella?" I watched as he closed his eyes and wrapped his stone arms around me, though they were hard and cold they felt as soft and comforting as feather pillows as he held me tightly to him.

"Edward, you said Seth is coming back tonight right?... When he tells us what they decided we will go from there. I made a promise to this family that I would not make any decision that affects this family, with out their knowledge and input and I intend to honor that" but that didn't mean I was going to try my hardest to convince them, either way Edward was right I needed to get this … power or what ever it was under control.

"Come on!" I said grabbing his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" he looked baffled.

"Like Carlisle said, we have a lot of work to do and not long to do it" I tugged once again on his hand and he reluctantly followed.

"Carlisle!" I called as I enter the front room. I looked to see him emerge from the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it Bella?" he smiled warmly.

"I need for us to do it again" I head my head stiff and confident as I spoke.

"Bella No..." I heard Edward growl as he walked from behind me. "You can't be serious, give it a day or two let your body rest" I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"We don't have time, besides I feel great, honestly I do. And if they do allow us to attend this meeting, your right it will do us no good for my temper to get out of hand again." I knew he could see the determination on my face, just then Alice and Jasper entered the room.

"What going on?" Alice whispered as she came to stand next to me.

"We are going to try again" I said, more as a statement then a request.

"What are we going to try again?" I heard Emmett say, as he and rose came in from the front door.

"Bella wants to try to get control of her gift again" This time Jasper answered for me.

"SWEET!... It's my turn, Bella Please I wanna switch this time!" Emmett was nearly bouncing out of his shoes. And I couldn't help but giggle when everyone unanimously shouted 'NO!'.

"Hey! That's not fair, you guys suck!... ha, ha, get it.. 'suck '…were vampires!" Emmett laughed louder at his joke then anyone else, but it still caused the room to chuckle at him. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her adolescent husband.

"ya" Rose scoffed. "cause we've never heard that one before"

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon after the last attempt" Carlisle said taking his place next to Edward who was visibly upset.

"Yes… I have to, lets get started please" I said taking a step toward Jasper.

"Edward, you and Emmett please go outside. I'm not asking you to leave, but we need to separate you to get Bella to concentrate." Carlisle said as he patted Edward lightly on the shoulder.

I watched as Edward looked from me to jasper, his look got cold and icy when he centered upon Jasper.

"Edward!" I snapped my fingers to get his attention; he shifted his gaze back to me. His eyes softened and he walked quickly toward me, and with out a word firmly pressed his lips to mine, making me go weak in the knees. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck pulling him in closer deepening our kiss.

"Uh hum…" I heard someone clear their throat, and was instantly aware of our audience. Damn him and his heart stopping kisses. I dropped my hands from his neck and took a step back feeling my face fill with blood. Edward laughed softly closing the distance I had made between us ,and placed another soft kiss on my lips before whispering in my ear.

"Never forget how much I love you, no matter what is said" he pulled his head back to look at me. I nodded twice and kissed his lips one last time before shoving him toward the door.

"Alice honey, would you please accompany Edward outside… you are better at calming him then any of us" Jasper voice was sweet as honey and I wondered why he felt the need to add extra sugar on his request of Alice.

"Sure" she seemed a little confused as well, but didn't question him and left after Edward. Carlisle walked across the room to stand behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he leaned his head over my shoulder

"Bella, I really want you to concentrate on controlling your mind, force your emotions to flow evenly. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He took a step back, still staying close behind me.

With our warning I felt a wave of what I can only describe as sorrow; I kept my eyes closed and gritted my teeth and pushed the feeling down, I started to force myself to laugh, bringing myself out of the sadness it worked!. My eyes shot open to see Jasper smiling just as wide as I was, I looked behind me as Carlisle patted my shoulder in a congratulatory manner. We continue this way for a while, him throwing emotions and me besting them, but I knew he was holding off. He pushed another wave of sadness into me this time with much more force, I stumbled back a bit by how much he was using. I could feel my eyes begin to tear and tried my best of fend them off; this was enough sadness for a room full of people.

"Come on Bella! You can do better then that…" he sounded irritated.

"I'm Trying" I said willing myself to stop crying.

"NO YOUR NOT! " he bellowed, "And the only reason you're doing this is to go save that dog! Alice is right you put everyone else before Edward or this family!" Jasper features had suddenly turned dark and menacing.

"That's not true" I hissed through blurred eyes.

"Jasper!" Esme chided him.

"It's true and she knows it!" he spoke loudly turning his narrowed eyes on me. "She can't even fight a sad emotion, because her thoughts are all wrapped around concern for him!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT JASPER!" I screamed. The anger was boiling under my skin, I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it.

"Bella, Calm you're self, don't you see what he is doing?" Carlisle tried his best to console me.

"NO, I think he means everything your saying don't you Jasper?!" I Hissed, I took a step forward wanting nothing more then to slap that smug smile right off his face.

"Yes…" he damn near spit icicles as he spoke.

That response was all it took for me to lunge at him; I suddenly felt a pairs of cold arms wrap around me. My anger was so focused on Jasper that all other sounds and people around me faded into the background. I struggled at the arms restraining me I kept hearing his words be repeated in my head like a broken record. You don't care about this family, you don't care about Edward. I stopped my struggles and froze, placing my hands over my ears, tightly pressing them against my head to stop the words from repeating. I began to take large breathes as I felt my heart race in my chest, I began to chant to my self _'push it out, push it out you can stop this Bella'_

I could suddenly hear loud banging sounds coming from all around me, I opened my eyes to see all the doors and cupboards in the house opening and slamming shut over and over with no ones hands on them. I gasped and as soon as I did everything stopped. Everyone stood motionless around me; the arms that once restrained me vanished.

I was startled when I felt another pair of arms wrap around my body. I turned to see Edward with a horrified expression of his face.

"Bella are you ok?" he said now taking my face in his hands.

"I'm fine… I don't understand what happened?... I tried Edward I swear I did" I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"ssshhh It's alright love, no ones judging you I promise" he pulled me into his chest.

The knock on the door caused me to jump; I turned to see Seth standing at the still open door.

"Hey guys!..." he paused taking in our expression. "Did I miss something?" his brow creased at seeing our grave expressions.

"Yeah, a poltergeist!" Emmett laughed as he walked to great him at the door. I felt Edward chest vibrate as he began to let out a low growl.

"Huh?" he said taking a step into the house.

"Nothing, what's the verdict?" Edward said turning to face Seth

"They said yes, but only one of you can accompany her there though" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure you guys ok?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"Seth we are fine, is there any way I will be able to talk to Sam before the meeting?" the seriousness of Edwards voice filled me with unease. He turned his face to me and gave me a crooked smile and rubbed my back softly.

"It's ok Bella; I just want all the facts before we show up, better to be prepared for everything."

"Yeah, he's out patrolling, I can go get him if you like?" He said wearing a goofy grin that reminded me of Emmett. He and Edward had become good friends, Edward had always treated him like a little brother and Seth would do almost anything for Edward.

"Yes, let say an hour"

"No problem, thanks for doing this Bella, I think it will help Jakes case a lot!" He smiled warmly; his eyes were so kind and full of adoration. The girl he imprinted on was going to be one lucky girl.

"No thanks are necessary, Jake is my friend too" I smiled back, hoping he would see the sincerity of my words.

"See you guys in an hour" He threw us a wave and headed out the door closing it behind him.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, just staring at each other not know what to say. I knew this had to be said so I broke awkward silence.

"Carlisle what happened? What did I do now?" I asked not sure if he could answer but I knew he may have theory and his theory's were never far off.

"Bella, I'm not sure, but I do want to tell you how proud of you I am. You did very well this session."

"What are you talking about? Did you not see what I did? At least I think I did?" I placed my hand over my eyes in exasperation.

"Bella you didn't leave your body you focused all your anger, not needing to escape to somewhere else. You pushed out your emotion with out pushing yourself out with it" he smiled like a proud father.

"That's only because the object of my anger was right in front of me" I turned to see Jasper looking solemnly at the floor.

"Exactly! Your exactly right! That's it Bella don't you see, with enough focus and self-control …" I stopped him before he could continue.

"No… this is about getting it under control NOT using it!" I felt instantly bad for raising my voice; I didn't want this, any of it. I was happy just being normal for all that that counted for, living with a bunch of vampires didn't exactly scream normalcy.

"I want to try again…" I said defiantly, as I looked at Jasper.

"NO…" Jasper said taking a step back, his voice was low and ruff.

"Bella, perhaps we could try a different approach?" Carlisle said taking a step forward. "You basically have your emotions under control, well enough to try this anyway"

"What are you talking about Carlisle" Edward said as he came to stand behind me, and wrapped his arms around me in a protective gesture.

"Bella, It appears you have two gifts manifesting themselves, well I can't say that exactly because both have to do with your mind." I was taken back a bit by his choice of words 'gifts' these gifts have brought nothing but trouble and I wished the didn't exist. Why was this happening to me now? If I was 'so' special why hadn't I been able to do these things before? Then a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Jacobs blood!" even though I whispered it I knew they heard me. "Jacob's blood did this to me didn't it?"

****

(Edwards POV)

I saw as confusion then comprehension covered her face. She removed herself from my arms and took a step away from me.

"Yes and no" Carlisle said taking another step closer to Bella.

"What does that mean?" Bella said not moving.

"I think Jacobs's blood was just the trigger, which inadvertently activated an already underlying or dormant ability." Carlisle had an impressed look on his face, I shot a look at his to let him know now was not the time for his enthusiasm.

"How? I don't understand any of this" I could feel the anxiety begin to build in her. I quickly moved toward her, taking her hand in mine and brought it to my lips kissing it lightly.

"Relax love, we will figure this out together" I looked at her intensely hoping she would believe how much truth there was in my statement.

I could hear her breathing slow and her eyes softened, Carlisle began to speak again pulling my attention away from her soul piercing eyes.

"Bella, Jacob is not a normal human, yes he's part human. But he possesses supernatural ability's, there for he would carry this in his genes, which is why it was able to heal you as it did. But we didn't anticipate the other affect this would have on you in the long run. I was careless and thoughtless Bella and I'm sorry, I should have done much more testing before agreeing to the procedure" Carlisle's eyes did not meet Bella's.

"Carlisle, please don't, it's my fault; no one could have stopped me. It's my own stupid stubbornness that has landed me here" She let out a deep sigh. "So there nothing we can do to fix this? A blood transfusion maybe, there has to be some way. Some medication I can take that will make that portion of my brain to stop making me do this?" I saw the tears begin to fill her eyes. I could see she was trying to push them back.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you that a little self discipline wont fix." Carlisle said throwing her a wink. She smiled briefly before her expression turned to one of determination.

"Carlisle, what was the other thing you wanted to try?" she said then I watched as she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Bella, we don't have to do this tonight love, let's give it a rest for tonight" I pleaded, but I already knew what her answer would be before I made my suggestion.

"No Edward, I want this under control before the wedding. I won't have this ruin our day" I sighed one to match Bella's then nodded to Carlisle.

He walked into the kitchen and came back out with an ordinary drinking glass and placed it on the dinning room table, confused expressions filled the room.

"uh hum, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, could you please go stand behind Bella" he said raising one brow and smiled slightly. They all gave him questioning glances, but did as he asked.

"Bella, I want you to focus on that glass, clear your mind of everything but that glass. I want you to move that glass Bella" his voice was soft and confident.

"What?" Bella became rigid. I placed my hand on her shoulders squeezing gently, I leaned my head next to hers. "You can do this; you have already shown you can; now all you have to do is believe you can."

"Edward that was an accident, I didn't know I was doing it" she was beginning to panic, I glanced at Jasper and nodded infinitesimally, he nodded back and I soon felt Bella body relax and begin to calm.

"Bella, just focus all you energy and thoughts to that glass, will it to move, make it do what you want." Carlisle kept his tone smooth and even, trying to keep her relaxed.

I watched as she closed her eyes slowly, breathing slowly in and out through her nose, as the rest of us held ours. She opened her eyes slowly and focused on the glass, I watched as her small hands rolled into tight balls at her sides. She remained very still for a moment, I could feel her frustration rising. When suddenly the front door flew open embedding the doorknob deep in the sheetrock and bending the hinges, we all jumped at the sound Bella included.

Emmett ran to inspect, he peeked his head out the door looking from left to right. He turned examining the door; he looked at me with wide eyed wonder.

"FOR THE LOVE OF BLOOD BELLA!, that was awesome!" he was bouncing on his toes, you would never know he wasn't Alice's twin.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered through her hands, which were now blocking her face from view

"Bella" I said pulling her hands from her face "its ok we have all caused way more damage to this house then that."

"Yeah, you have no idea how many doors we have had to replace as a result of PMS, not that that's possible, but you wouldn't know from the mood swings" He chuckled loudly.

I smiled shaking my head at Emmett, he had no idea how much that little comment was gonna cost him, From the look on Rosalie's face and the onslaught of profanities coming from her thoughts, he would pay for that for months. I looked over to see Jasper shaking his head he knew it as well. I watched as Rosalie walked casually over to Emmett's entertainment station as we called, it because that's where all his gaming equipment laid. She picked up one of his favorite PS3 games and waved it in front of her face, fanning herself with it. He hadn't noticed she moved till she spoke.

"You wanna see PMS…" her voice cold and calculating, Emmett's eyes widened.

"Baby no!" he said as he placed his hands up in front of him submissively. She tilted her head slightly to the side before crushing the disk with a curl of her fingers, Emmett dropped to his knees clutching his hand over his heart letting out a small groan.

Rosalie walked out of the room swaying her hips slightly, happy with her victory no doubt. Emmett got up from the floor quickly chasing after her. I looked down at Bella; her eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Bella, you're tired, let's get you to bed. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that she and jasper had been doing emotion drills for hours. I sighed and shook my head, grabbing her hand I began to head up stairs. I felt her pull back on my hand and stopped.

"No… I'm fine I want to try again." Bella protested. "Besides, I want to talk to Sam with you"

"Bella, no more for tonight, Edward is right and if you want to keep your strength up enough to try again, you need rest." Carlisle said walking forward and placing his hand on Bella's chin, as if he were a father talking to daughter, that picture made me smile. But the smile faltered as I remembered that may never come to pass if we couldn't figure a way around Jacob's blood. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my emotions from Bella. My control kept slipping and she would give me odd glances but never called me out on them.

Bella nodded slowly and sighed; I pulled her into my arms and headed upstairs. I only had a short time before Sam arrived, and I wanted to get Bella situated and asleep before I had to leave her. It didn't take long before she was in a deep slumber. I wrapped her tightly and kissed her head lightly before leaving the room. I headed down stairs while Alice headed up stairs she stopped, a small twinkle was back in her eyes, I have to admit I missed it. "I won't leave her for one second, I promise, nothing will make me leave her side" she said as she wrapped her little arms around me. I couldn't help but return the hug with a little more feeling then I meant to, but I needed it. She pulled back from me and gave me a sympathetic look before pulling me into another tight hug. We broke apart when I heard footsteps approaching the house.

I quickly ran to the porch, I didn't want to have to explain about the door. Seth ran up quickly greeting me as I reached the bottom step. Sam walked hesitantly toward me, I walked forward with my hand outstretched thanking him for coming. He took it and nodded but didn't speak.

"Sam, can you tell me what's going on?" I said trying to keep my voice as respectful as possible I wanted him to know he had my full attention and respect.

"How is Bella?" he asked with no emotion, but his expression caught me off guard. He held what looked like fear in his eyes.

"She is fine, thank you for asking" I said raising one brow as his expression didn't change.

"Sam what's going on?" his thoughts were of Bella and not of Jacob, which confused me since he was the reason he was here.

"Edward…" he paused, and let out a long breath before continuing. "I'm not going to lie to you, this does not look good, I'm afraid if Bella does not get through to them and convince them she has no… existing side effects from Jacob's blood his fate at La Push is already sealed."

"What side affects are you talking about?" I asked dreading his answer.

"Aggression is the Basic one, Night sweats, unexplainable mood swings, Spontaneous outburst" he raised an eyebrow at my expression as he spoke, I could see he could read the truth from it.

"What's Happened?" his voice grew louder.

"She has a hard time controlling her anger and she has developed some new… gifts" I said, shaking my head.

"What gifts?" his voice still held no emotion in it.

"She is able to trade her consciousness with someone else and…" I paused not being able to speak any further

"What, What else Edward? I have to know" his voice now sounding slightly irritated at my hesitance to continue.

"Tonight…she…used telekinesis" I whispered hoping they heard me; it was not something I wanted to repeat again.

"Tellaka what?" Seth looked bewildered.

"It's the ability to move things with your mind" Sam answered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Carlisle thinks it's not related to Jacobs blood, but he think Jacob's blood triggered it, she has always been special. I have always know that and when turned she would have developed them anyway, but she is human and it's much harder for her to control." Saying the words out loud only made them sting more.

Sam began to pace like a caged lion his brow furrowed in deep thought, I was beginning to get nervous his thoughts were on the verge of chaotic. _'The council will…, Jacob won't survive…, Bella's future…, the treaty…, how will I explain'_

"Sam slow down, does the council know what you saw that night? Between Bella and I?" I said taking a step forward.

"No I thought I better not to mention, till I had all the facts" His face had returned to show a blank expression.

"Good, it will make this easier on Bella, what will happen once we arrive? How are these trials conducted? Will we be allowed to sit in on the trial?" I needed to know everything, I knew this was going to be tricky and I needed to be prepared for anything.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it I will have the next chaper up tues, I hope you enjoyed let me know... love, hate, dont matter review thanks guys your truely great and to answer on question ..YES something 'big' is comming and soon but you have to keep reading to find out.. **

**love & peace, to you all**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of it characters... the more i say that the more depressed i get! :(**

**A/N: IWant to thank you guys for all the great reviews it tickles me pink! to know you are enjoying it... sorry for the short chapter but i didnt want to take away from each situation by adding to many in one chapter this chapter was exceptionally hard for me to right and i hope you like it and dont forget to review... ok ok on with it.. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV)**

**Chapter Twenty**

**In This Our Darkest Hour**

I stood there, absorbing all the information Sam was willing to give me, on what to expect at the _'meeting'_. He wasn't sure if we were going to be allowed to stay for the whole thing, but I knew Bella wasn't going to want to leave before finding out Jacob's fate.

"Where is Jacob now?" I asked not sure about what they did with members who were on trial.

"I talked the elders into allowing him stay at home, under house arrest it's not traditionally done, but considering I am the Alpha and he is actually a member of my pack, I was grated certain flexibilities."

"Did he know he was breaking a law when he offered his blood to Bella?" the memory of it rushed into my mind and I began to get agitated. All of this because he had some childish crush turned vendetta for a girl who didn't return his affections, my girl. I let out a heavy sigh, I knew his motives were not totally meant to be malicious against Bella, but the small amount of satisfaction he got from Bella's pain, was enough for me not to sympathize with his situation completely.

"Yes… but not the reason behind it, we are hoping that will help him in some way" Sam's voice was full of sadness and I didn't know if I should ask the main reason for his distress, but I really needed all the facts especially if they would in some way affect Bella.

"What is the reason behind the law Sam? What prompted it to be made?" I hated to ask, I wasn't even sure he could tell me. I watched as he looked like he was in deep thought, choosing his words carefully.

"Sam Please, I need to know what I'm up against" his thoughts were now only of his tribe. He let out a deep breath.

"One of the elders had a son…many years ago, but not so long ago that some of the modern conveniences were not readily available, but a time before Jacob or I were even born…" He paused for a moment then continued.

"He was working on restoring the roof of his small shack; he lived in with his wife. She wasn't like us; she was a white woman he had met while out hunting one afternoon. She had gotten lost in the forest, and he helped her home. He had imprinted on her and put himself in danger constantly sneaking off to see her, before long they were secretly married. When her parents found out they disowned her, and the small community the inhabited forks shunned her, she was no longer considered a member of the community. Apparently she didn't seem to care; she moved to the reservation and never looked back. She would take trips into town with him to get supplies, and the men would spit on her and the women would call her filthy names. But she held her head high, for the love she had for him was greater then any thing they could do or say to her. She was a lot like your Isabella, but as I was saying he was fixing the roof on their meager home after a huge storm had hit the Res. She had left with one of the old men, not a council member just one of the older residents of the village. When they arrived in town they weren't greeted warmly, as was the usual treatment of my people."

"The old man parked at the mill to get the scraps of wood they allowed us to purchase, while she walked to the general market to gather supplies of food, and medicines for the members of the village. She began gathering the supplies needed and was confronted by two men, who proceeded to follow her around the store mocking her and pushing her into things, she tried to fight back which only fueled their anger. They dragged her out into the alley, and proceeded to beat her till she couldn't stand. By the time the old man found her, she was covered in her own blood and their spit and dirt."

"He brought her back to the reservation and straight to her home, the old man lifted her from the truck, the man seeing this jumped from the roof and took his wife's broken body from the old man. His cry of pain is still spoke about with in the circle of people who know. They knew she was dying; he carried her body in the house and to their bed, refusing to let anyone near her. They tried to prepare him for the short time she had left, the man refused to give up, he begged his father into administering his blood into her wounds, because it had worked on so many other members of the tribe. There was no reason to think it wouldn't work, the elder seeing his son in such anguish, allowed the exchange. And so it was done and it did work, she seemed to recover. But soon they noticed her behavior was changing, she no longer had great patience, her angry screams could be heard through out the village. One night she became enraged and began tearing the house apart, he tried to calm her but it seems she was nearly delirious with rage. She ran back to their bedroom and pulled a revolver from a loose floor board where it was hid and shot him in the head before turning it on her self. The law was past shortly after and people were forbid to speak of what happened." Sam bowed his head when he had finished speaking, placing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, but dropped them quickly to look at me.

"I'm sorry Edward" Sam's voice shook slightly a he spoke. "Jacob said Carlisle only used a very minimal amount of his blood, I'm sure if he had known, he never would have done it. Like it or not he cares very much for her." I knew he was right, but I didn't want to hear anymore excuses made for him. I abruptly kept it to the subject at hand.

"Yes, only a few drops, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about" I hated lying to him, but the less he knew the better of the situation would be, it was the lesser of to evils.

"You said she has an issue with her anger, how bad is it?" his brow raised as he spoke.

"No where near what you were speaking with the other, she struggles but she is able to gain control of with some effort" I didn't bother to mention what happened in the process of her trying to calm herself.

"Will she be able to keep it together, for the meeting?" I could see doubt in his eyes.

"Yes, but… I can't guarantee for certain, depending on the outcome. Bella has a particular soft spot for Jacob and we still don't know the extent of her ability, but I will do my best to keep anything from happening to her or to those around her. I will get her out of there if I see or feel anything, which may cause a problem." I tried to sound as confident as possible but not sure I pulled it off. He eyed me speculatively, almost forcing himself to find reassurance in my words.

"Well if that all, we will meet you at the north end of the treaty line, and will escort you to where the meeting will take place" with that said Sam bowed his head toward me and began to leave.

"Sam?" I called quickly; he stopped and turned to face me.

"Thank you… Tell Jacob… we wish him well" I said, now bowing my head to him out of respect and appreciation. Sam merely nodded in response to my words.

"Seth lets go" Sam waved him forward, Seth took a few steps toward him then ran back to my position and stopped short in front of me.

"Tell Bella I said thanks again please, Jake is like a brother to me in the real sense of the word, not just this whole pack thing." He smiled brightly and you could help but return it.

" I will Seth now you better get going before Sam drags you home" I smirked at him and ruffled his hair.

"No way man, he has to catch me first! And he's kinda getting old, so I don't think it's…" he was quickly cut of my Sam's distinct growl.

"You want to put that theory of yours to the test pup?" Seth cringed slightly as she turned to face Sam, who now stood with his large arms folded over his broad chest.

"Nope!" he said popping on the 'p' before he flashed me a quick grin, and took off as fast as I had ever seen him move. Sam nodded once more to me and took of quickly after him.

I headed back into the house, knowing they had heard our entire conversation there was need for further conversation tonight. I made my way upstairs to Bella, as I entered the room I saw Alice deep in a vision. She was sitting with her legs folded on the chair in the corner of the room, glassy eyed and completely still.

I walked toward her cautiously and laid my hand on her shoulder. What she saw didn't make any sense, she saw blood all over the inside of my car, but the car was completely empty. No one was in it, plus the fact that no one ever drove my car but me. I released my hold on her shoulder and looked down at her; she looked up at me with as much confusion as I had.

"Can you tell when that's supposed to Happen?" she just shook her head.

"I have no idea; all I know is that it's light out" she rubbed her temples in slow circles as if trying to relieve a headache. For now my car was parked safely in the garage, Rosalie had wanted to tune it up before the wedding, and I had no plans on going anywhere anytime soon. I began to pace back and forth in front of Alice tying to figure all possible reasons for there to be blood in my car, and came up with none. It was such disconcerting feeling to know that Alice couldn't give me any further information on her vision.

"Can you tell me where the car is?" I asked feeling my anxiety begin to build, that couldn't be Bella's Blood. I would never allow that to happen, I drove her everywhere. I would have had to left her unprotected in the car and that is one thing I would never do. After her attack in Port angels, as much as I wanted to rip those disgusting men to shreds, I couldn't leave her in the car alone. This is the part that had me so anxious, three days till the wedding and I didn't know how I was going to stop this vision from coming true. I didn't know who's blood it was or why? But I was determined to not let come to pass.

"No, there are lots of trees around, but not much else." She shook her head, silently berating her self.

"Alice don't Worry we can fix this easily, I just wont drive my car. I will take yours, or Emmett's if I need to go anywhere" I threw my most convincing smile at her and she smiled back, though it didn't touch her eyes.

I looked to Bella, who seemed to be sleeping soundly still, I didn't know how tomorrow was going to go but I had to trust she could do this without incident.

"What time will Tanya arrive?" I asked needing a change of subject.

"Jasper and I will pick her up at 12:30pm tomorrow afternoon, Carlisle has to go to the hospital for an early shift but will be back at home at 4:16pm, Esme is going to Seattle to pick up the linens for the reception, and she will be home shortly after Carlisle. But rose and Emmett will be here if you should need anything" she paused for a moment and her expression turned into one of deep sorrow, she began to tremble lightly. "I really wish I could tell you the outcome of the trial or at least if Bella will be ok but I cant…" she let out cheerless sigh and placed her face in her hands, I moved quickly to her side and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her little frame tightly to my chest. I turned us and sat in the chair pulling her into my lap.

"Alice, can I tell you something I haven't told anyone else before now?" I said placing my finger under her chin and raised her face to meet my eyes.

"Yes of course" She said never taking her eyes off mine.

"I have this memory I was able to keep with me through the change, it must have been a very powerful memory, something I didn't want to forget" she adjusted herself on my lap and pulled her legs tight into her chest and wrapped her little arms around them, and leaned her head against my chest. When she was situated I wrapped my arms around her again, and rested my head on top of hers.

"Did you know I was not an only child?" she gasped and looked up quickly.

"But you…" she whispered.

"I know, never said anything about her, I wasn't sure I ever would have. I was eight I remember my parents we so excited for her coming my mother knew it was a girl but my father bet against her when 'she' arrived we all instantly fell in love with her. For the first few weeks I never left her side, I was in her nursery constantly watching over; her nothing bad was ever going to happen to her on my watch. My parents would wait for me to fall asleep in her room, before carrying me to my bed. When I would wake I would rush to her room. When she was born my parents argued over what to name her. My father wanted Elizabeth because she looked so much like her, my mother wanted her to have individuality. They soon picked a name in which they both got their wish and named her 'Eliza Marie Mason'"

"We were nearing her eighth week birthday I had forced myself to stay awake especially late that night I didn't know why at the time but I fought sleep for quite a while before it took me. I woke startled by my mothers screams coming from my sister's room. I ran to the nursery to see what was wrong and saw my mother cradling my little sister tightly to her chest rocking back and forth very quickly I couldn't see Eliza because my mother had covered her with a blanket as she rocked her and I didn't understand why or what was going on. I started to run to them, when my father caught me mid-way and picked my up and held me tightly to him. I didn't understand what was happening, why was my mother crying like that? Why Eliza wasn't frightened by the sound of my mother screams? She was so quiet, when normally if I dropped one of my toys around her it would send her into a fit a crying, but now she was so still. She made no noise at all, I fought against my father to get to them, but he wouldn't release me. He took me to my room and told me to stay there till he came for me. I stood there for a moment debating on whether to go against my father's wishes and run back to my mother, but I knew something bad had happened, I suddenly became frightened and backed myself into a corner and slid down the wall, wrapping myself into a tight hug and began to cry silently."

"After what seemed like hours later my father came back to my room, he looked horrible his eyes were red and swollen. He picked me up and hugged me tightly, and walked to my bed and sat with me still wrapped tightly in his arms. After a moment he released me and sat me on the bed next to him. He said Eliza had gone to heaven while we slept and that she was now sleeping with the angels. I remember getting angry telling him the angels had stolen her, that it was my fault because I wasn't there to watch over her. I felt as though I could have stopped them, because that's what big brothers do, they protect their little sisters.

I remember thinking how funny it was you could determine a persons life with two lines **ELIZA MARIE MASON – BORN SEPTEMBER 12, 1910 - DIED NOVEMBER 11,****1910. **She meant more to me then a name written in a ledger. I learned many years later they had come up with a name for what affected my little sister that night. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or as they would shorten it to call it S.I.D.S"

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry" Alice's voice cracked as though she had been crying.

"Sshh its ok, its wasn't to long before we were reunited" she looked up at me with a confused sad expression.

"You Alice" I kissed her forehead lightly. "I think you were given that vision of this family to find your way back to me, or maybe she sent you herself" I smiled sliding my finger off the tip of her nose "I've come to love you as I did her, to cherish you as I did her. I know how much it bothers you to feel helpless, but I want you to know that, you just being my sister has done more for me then any vision of the future you could ever have. As long as you 'my sister' are in my future there is nothing more I could ask for." I kissed her forehead again gently and pressed my cheek to it.

She turned in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and put her lips to my ear "I love you Edward and thank you for telling me about her, this will be ours just ours 'brother to sister'" she kissed my cheek and climbed off my lap and stood in front of me, her head turned to Bella then back to me.

"You two were born for the purpose of finding each and so you have. I know you don't believe in miracles but you have to be blind to not see you actually found one and she sleeps not ten feet from you" she smiled and turned to look at Bella again.

"I do believe" I whispered and looked at Bella as well. Alice giggled softly and turned her head to me the twinkle back in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little confused by her sudden humor.

"It seems we have a role reversal here" she smiled widely.

"Oh, How so?" I scoffed.

"Well… Prince charming was able to bring sleeping beauty back to life after just one kiss and that's exactly what Bella has done for you, with one kiss she was able to bring you back to life and soon you will have your Happily ever after!" she giggled and I had to laugh at her analogy between Bella and I's relationship and that of a fairy tail.

"Well, as nice as that sounds, if you want it to come true, you will need to speak with Tanya and warn her, that if she intends to cause Bella any grief, that she can get back on the plane and go home. I will not tolerate it; she will not ruin this for us." I kept my voice even as I tried to get my point across in no uncertain terms.

"I don't see her doing anything, but I assure you if she messes with you or Bella in anyway, I and rose will take care of her besides I'm not sure if Bella couldn't take care of her herself, given she was mad angry enough. Did you see what she did to the metal hinges of the door?" Alice's eyes widened considerable as she spoke of the front door incident.

"Yes, well that aside, Alice I need you to keep Tanya on her best behavior. I would like you to keep her busy; I don't want her near me. Jasper has put enough doubt in Bella's mind and I know she will be on edge with Tanya here, and I don't want her feeling uncomfortable in her own home. So I warn you again Alice, if she does anything to upset Bella I will launch her from the porch with out hesitation" I had to grin as I pictured me doing it in my mind.

Alice blinked distantly for a few seconds then a huge grin crossed her face "Edward!" she snickered loudly, I shrugged my shoulders and laughed lightly along with her.

"I know you have things to do before the wedding so why don't you go do them, and I will see you before we leave. Tomorrow will be hard on us all" I looked over at the women I loved; the woman that would soon be my wife and smiled sadly, this was truly going to be day I would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: wow alot to deal with huh.. if you have any questions reguarding edwards sister or if anything confused you about the other woman please let me know I welcome all questions and soory if you think edward seens a litle sappy or emotionally mushy but i wantd to stress exactly how much her truely cares for Alice ( cause i love Alice how can you not!) lol please review so i know your still with me here.. and i promise with out further adue the trial is in the next chapter all will be revealed well concerning Jacob anyway ha ha! Please REVIEW! I need them Like air! lol yeah im a little dramatic..lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight of any of its characters... Bla Bla bla!**

**A/N: I want to tahnk you guys for the wonderful reviews they are so freakin AWESOME! ok so here it is the trial I hope you enjoy it i put a lotta late nights in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think also if you have any question please feel free to ask i will do my best o explain anything! ok ok on with the show**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Only Silence**

I could feel my body begin to wake, but I wasn't prepared to face the day, this day anyway. I groaned knowing there was no escaping it, I knew Jacob needed me and I wasn't going to let him down. I opened my eyes slowly and was instantly startled as I was meet by two gold eyes staring at me intensely he smiled brightly and before I could put thought into it I quickly slapped his arm.

"Geez Edward! Must you do that" I said sitting up shaking my hand, as it stung from making contact with his rock hard arm. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You assault me and you're angry?" he laughed again, before taking my now throbbing hand and placed small kisses on each finger before kissing my palm.

"You scared me!" I squeal back in my defense. He laughed again placing small chaste kisses along my jaw, and then trailed them down my throat, before resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to frighten you, you're just so beautiful when you sleep" he let out a soft sigh.

"As apposed to when I'm awake?" I knew what he meant, but I couldn't resist messing with him I so rarely got the chance. He was always so care with his words around me it was nice to catch him off guard. And right on cue his head snapped up.

God! No Bella, I was only…" His face looked horror stricken, He was right I wasn't a good actress. When he started to back peddle his words I fell back on the pillow in a fit of laughter. I looked at him quickly and saw his brow furrowed in confusion then it swiftly changed to annoyance, which only made me laugh harder.

"You know it's not wise to tease a vampire like that!" he got off the bed quickly and took a defensive crouch, I quickly scooted off the bed and taking a few steps away from it and mimicking his stance.

"Bring it on vamp!" I said holding out my hands palms up curling my fingers up a couple of times, gesturing for him to come at me. His eyes narrowed and a smirk slowly crossed his face, he crouched a bit lower, then I knew he was really going to do it. My eyes widened and I squealed as I ran for the bathroom, before I could even take my first step he had his arms around me from behind. I felt my self fly through the air causing butterfly's to go wild in my stomach as he threw me back on the bed.

"You were saying?" he said smugly as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Silly Vampire, you fell right in to my trap!" I tried to laugh menacingly, but I think it came off more like one you would hear in a cartoon.

"Indeed, but I'm not the one trapped am I?" One side of his mouth curled up into a devilish grin, as his eyes began to wander the length of my body. "Hmm, what shall your punishment be?" his head crooked to the side.

"Edddwwwaaarrdd" I warned him by exaggerating him name as I said it.

It was his turn to now laugh menacingly, his eyes never left mine as he took both my wrists in one of his hands, and let one finger from his free hand travel down the length of my arm.

"You wouldn't dare…" I glared at him, knowing what he was about to do.

"Oh but my love, I'm only doing what you baited me to do" his smile sickeningly sweet and innocent. I watched as his smile began to grow wider.

"Edward NO!" was all I got out before he began vigorously tickle my ribs. I screamed out in laughter, struggling with all I had in me to get away. Suddenly the door to our room flew open, to show a very concerned looking Emmett, Rosalie walked in behind him.

"See you idiot, I told you it was a happy scream!" She said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Babe, better safe then sorry…" he said as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me.

"Now where were we?" he smirked again.

"Rosalie! Help!" I pleaded, as I began to struggle.

He must have read her mind, because he quickly climbed off of me and took a defensive stance. Judging from the smirk on her face, I was sure his face adorned the same expression.

I watched as they both swayed back and forth trying to anticipate each others moves, Rosalie had gotten rather good at blocking Edward from reading her mind, when she wanted to. She lunged for him, their speed almost matched, but Edward was slightly faster, curling his right arm around her waist twisting her so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders pinning her to him. It made me laugh internally, Edward was now growling in Rosalie's ear and she was laughing 'hard'. I had never seen her and Edward behave so playfully with each other, it was a wonderful sight.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself flying through the air once again, this time Emmett had me by the waist and hoisted me high over his head. I laughed because butterfly's had once again filled my stomach. He began strutting around the room singing _'we are the champions' _treating me as if I were some sort of trophy.

"PUT HER DOWN!" I heard someone shriek, I turned to see Alice and Jasper enter our room. Jasper looked quite amused as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Alice Help!" My words barely recognizable through my laughter, I looked over at Edward who still held a struggling Rosalie in his arms.

Emmett sat me down, but wrapped his arm behind him to hold me there. Alice walked over very casually to stand less then a foot from him; if Emmet took a large enough breathe his chest would bump her nose. Emmett eyed her suspiciously with one brow raised, she quickly place both of her tiny hands on his sides and raised her knee at bullet speed stopping less then a quarter inch from his most prized possession. He released me and instantly brought both his hand out in front of him to protect his package. I took the opportunity to run, not making it far before I felt yet another pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Gotcha!" Jasper laughed as he spun me around, I let out a high pitched squeal giggling as I saw the room spin around me. Emmett grabbed Alice and wrapped his huge arms around her; she giggled trying to kick her legs back, but couldn't seem to make contact with his.

"Quite the dilemma we have here boys… hmm what to do?" Jasper quirk one brow.

"Well I for one know where your vanquish is Edward…" Rosalie smiled menacingly. Edwards's eye widened and he released her immediately.

"And how many games do you have left Emmett?" Alice words were more of a statement then a question. He released her with out hesitation taking a step back. Now it was just me I had nothing to barter for my freedom.

"Uh…" I knew begging was my only option here. "I am at your mercy might jasper! I implore you for my freedom." I giggled after I finished my plea; everyone just looked at Jasper waiting his response.

"Well it hardly seems fair for me to release my prisoner, having never been able to torture you, so I will bestow upon you a most terrible punishment. I will give you to sir sulks-a lot, where you will live the remainder of your existence as his mate" he let out a hardy laugh "I would defiantly say that's a harsh punishment.

I looked over at Edward; he just rolled his eyes and extended his arms beckoning me to him. Jasper released me and I ran throwing my self into Edwards's arms. We all exchanged a good laugh, but where soon brought back to reality as Jasper spoke.

"Alice, we need to get ready, we have to leave for the airport soon." He smiled and kissed the back of Alice's head, before shooting me a wary glance.

"When will she be here?" I asked doing my best to sound nonchalant about her impending visit,

"Jazz and I will be picking her up at 12:30, but we wont be back till later tonight we have a little shopping to do" I saw her eyes quickly shift to Edward who nodded slightly then back to me.

I looked at Edward, who had a disgruntled look on his face. I knew they were having a silent conversation, every thing in me told me to be wary of Tanya. I have to admit even though I was uneasy about her intentions of arriving early; I still held resentment for her whole family, for not backing up the Cullen's when it came to the fight against the newborns. They were supposed to have been family, but when we needed them most they refused to help.

"Alice, can I ask you why she is coming before her family? I mean I know you invited them all to the wedding… but why is she coming now?" I asked still keeping my voice as pleasant as possible, but on the inside my emotions were at war. I looked at Jasper who was now looking at me, with a sad confused look. I felt Edwards arms tighten around me.

"Well… it seems Irina and Kate have found mates, and are trying to get them better situated to our life style. They are quite nice, you will like them. Anyway Tanya has a lot of free time on her hands now that her sisters are other wise occupied, so she decided to come help set up for the wedding."

"Oh, well that was… nice of her." I said biting back my sarcasm. Alice floated over to me taking my face in her hands.

"Bella, you truly have nothing to worry about, she is only here to help." She said kissing my cheek before returning to Jaspers side.

It was easy for her to say Tanya never had a thing for Jasper; I did my best to push my jealousy and resentment for her out of my mind. Edward was mine and nothing she did or does is going to change that. I suddenly felt foolish for even doubting Edwards love for me, I shook my head and laughed silently to myself. I looked at Jasper again and his expression had softened considerably, his smile was warm and comforting, he tipped his invisible hat to me and headed out the door, with Rosalie and Emmett right behind them.

Edward walked to the door shutting it, and then leaned against it tilting his head up expelling a large breath. I walked to him and placed my hands on his sides and rested my forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, we need to talk about a few things before we go to meet Sam." Edward whispered in the top of my head. I dropped my shoulders removing my hands from his waist and walked to the bed and sat down. Edward walked over slowly and sat next to me, resting his forearms on his knees and clasped his hands together. I shifted my body on the bed so I was facing him.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing this had to do with Jacob. Edward sat up and shifted his body as well to face me.

"Bella, I don't know how this whole thing is going to turn out, so I need to know no matter the outcome you are going to be able to keep your self together. They don't know that you and I are linked, and they don't know what you are capable of because of Jacobs blood, that Jacobs blood was the catalyst. It will do more damage then good for them to find out. I know you care about Jacob, but in order to really help him, we can't let them know. You need to be able to keep it under control; we don't want to make this any worse for him. Do you understand what I'm saying? No matter the punishment, you need to be in control of your emotions, not to mention I need to be able to focus incase something happens. I need your mind to remain clear… can you do that?" The urgency in his voice was almost frightening.

My mind began to have doubts if I could keep my self composed if something were to go wrong. What if something I did cause Jacob to be banished? Or worse how would I live with myself knowing I was the one that cost him his family his way of life? I had to take deep breaths, knowing I was already failing and we hadn't even left. I pushed my panic and doubt out of my mind, I was determined to help Jacob and I would 'NOT' let my emotions betray him or the pack.

"Bella, can you do this?" Edward asked again.

"Yes" I words came out in a whisper.

"Bella?" Edwards's voice was more forceful this time as he called my name.

"YES!" I shouted getting off the bed quickly.

"Yes what?" Edward insisted I finish.

"Yes I can and will do this!" I didn't know if I was talking to him or myself.

Edward got off the bed and stood in front of me rubbing his hands up and down the sides of my arms and kissed my forehead.

"I know you can" he said as he pulled tightly to him.

"I need to get dressed" I said as I turned to the closet, going to it quickly. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I ran into the bathroom and got dressed, brushing my hair and teeth. I threw some cold water on my face to settle me. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, and repeated to myself over and over again _'I could do this'_ I wouldn't let my emotions rule me. A knock at the door startled me; I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

"Its time" he whispered. "We need to go meet Sam"

I took another deep breath and steadied myself against the sink, his expression nearly made me lose it again. I could see he didn't want to do this anymore then I did. Edward walked toward the door and opened it, then outstretched his hand for me to take.

"Together, remember…" he smiled softly; I slowly walked toward him and took his offered hand in mine.

"Together…" with that said we left.

**(EDWARD'S POV)**

I lifted her on my back once we were outside, and ran through the forest to meet Sam at the treaty line. He was already there when we arrived, pacing back and forth only stopping once he caught sent of us. I lowered Bella off my back and steadied her before letting go.

"Are you ready Bella?" Sam asked as he took a step forward.

"Yes…" Bella nodded straightening up her posture to appear more confident. He eyed her warily, before taking a step back.

"Has Edward told you what will happen when we get there?" He raised a brow and lowered his head not taking his eyes off Bella.

"No…But it doesn't matter, I will do anything to help Jake" she said her confidence still unwavering.

"Good, because if what Edward told me about your gift is true, your emotions will be your biggest enemy. you will have to fight them, keep them at bay. Losing control will only put Jacob and the rest of us in jeopardy." The seriousness in his voice made me uneasy.

"Who else is in Jeopardy if my secret is revealed?" Bella asked looking panicked.

"Me… Bella I have withheld information about your link to Edward, and about your new abilities from the elders. My pack is my family, I would sacrifice my own life for anyone of them, but since I can't take Jacobs place, I will do everything in my power to keep him with me." I had to respect Sam's conviction and dedication to his pack it was truly something to behold.

Sam turned and began to walk but stopped and turned around again to face us.

"Bella…" he paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't want you to be under any misapprehensions, this meeting today it is basically to pass sentence against Jacob, a law has been broke there is no escaping that; you are merely here to plead for leniency. Do your best to convince them the effects of the blood was minimal, they will not believe you were not affected at all. So I need you to appear as unaffected as possible, which is why it is imperative you don't lose control." I could see Sam was trying to hide his apprehension. Sam's thoughts suddenly turn to me. _'Can she do this Edward?' _

I nodded to him and he took a large breathe and nodded back to me.

"I can do it Sam, I won't fail…" Bella said taking a step toward Sam and placed her small hand on his arm.

"I believe you" Sam said the placing his hand on the side of Bella's head.

"We better get going it will start soon" with that he turned and started running, I grabbed Bella and put her carefully on my back once again and ran to catch Sam.

After about fifteen minutes of running we approached a small what looked like an abandoned school house. The boards had no paint, and were splitting and cracking from the constant moisture in the air. The windows were boarded up, only letting small amount of light through them. The steps leading to the door were worn, and some were missing and others broke. I lifted Bella gently and sat her on the top step before entering after her.

As we entered I noticed four long benches on either side of the room, at the front of the room was a raised area, where I'm sure the elders were to sit that held five chairs. The room was lit by two oil lamps set upfront on make shift tables, I pulled Bella close to me as we walked forward. We took a seat at the back of the room on one of the benches. Sam stood by the door watching for the others to come; I saw his body tense and knew they were coming. Sam looked at me _'You will need to stand and show respect as they enter'_

I grabbed Bella's Hand and pulled her to her feet, she looked at me confused. I just smiled at her easing her tension; I looked back to the door and saw the elders begin to enter the room. They were all dresses traditionally, all wearing hides from different animal, with the partial heads of the animal as headdress. One had a half bear head that adorned the top of his head, the next a mountain lion, the next a stag, followed by two more, one a fox. The other three long feathers that lay to the side of his head held by beads, he had the leg of and eagle with talons extended that hung around his neck by a leather strap. The last elder stopped in front of us, he stood quietly not taking his eyes off Bella. From his thoughts I knew who he was instantly, he was the father of the young man who was killed by his wife. I had forgotten with our last return they had stopped aging, only to begin ageing again years after we left.

His thoughts where fill with sympathy and anger, for what was done to her. I pulled her instinctively closer to me, and he looked at the arm I had around her, then at me. His eyes never changing the emotion they held, they were still filled with sympathy. He nodded briefly to me then to Bella and walked to the front of the room, and took his seat in the center of the five chairs.

I sat Bella back down next to me and pulled her in close, the smell in the room assaulted my senses, but I didn't want to insult anyone by plugging my nose, so I chose to hold my breathe. The smell intensified ten fold as members of Sam's pack began to enter the room. I cringed slightly from the smell, as did they as they passed by us. I could hear low growls coming from some of them, and I knew they were not pleased by my presence, but under Sam's command they would have to deal. Seth was the last to enter he smiled when he saw us, but it quickly fell from his face when one of the other members of his pack growled louder. He took his seat on the opposite side of the room, with the rest of his pack.

Bella was staying rather calm, keeping true to her word of keeping her emotions under control. After every one was situated Sam closed the door, and stood by it guarding it from anyone else entering.

"You all know why we are here" the elder, wearing the fox head spoke first he was sitting at the far right.

"A law had been broken, a law that was passed to protect our secret, and to protect the people of this village, as well as the people that surround it." His voice was raspy as he spoke. "There is one here among us who has been violated, and cursed by the breaking of this law. She has come to speak on behalf of the one responsible for cursing her. We will let her speak her peace, but will inquire some answers of our own, to know she speaks the truth" He nodded to Bella and I, and then looked to the elder who was sitting next to him.

Bella shifted in her seat and looked up at me, her eyes were sad and the skin between her eyes was wrinkled. I raised my finger and smoothed the skin there, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I could hear all the thoughts of those around me, and did my best to block them out, not many were kind.

'_Disgusting'_

'_I would rip him to pieces if it wasn't for Sam'_

'_This is all her fault, stupid, stupid girl'_

'_He stinks; I can't wait to get the hell out of here'_

'_Why would Jacob break a law for her? Hardly worth it'_

'_Who knows maybe she will go mad and off herself, then we won't have to worry about her ever again'_

That last thought made me turn my head and growl before I could stop myself, the pack hearing this automatically began to growl in my direction.

'_DO IT LEECH! I BEG YOU! I only need one small reason to rip you apart!'_

The thought came from a large male I didn't recognize.

"SILENCE!" the elder in the middle was now standing, he took two steps forward and place his arm out in front of him, and threw it from one side of his body to the other, as though slicing the air with it. Every one stilled, and bowed their heads.

"Cold one… now is not the time for such undisciplined behavior, you are obviously outnumbered, so I think it is in your best interest to calm your self" I nodded to him before he turned his attention to the pack who were still growling lowly.

"And you! All of you, acting like bunch of wild dogs, no better then a common street mutt, you shame me!" the growling ceased at once and their heads hung lower.

The elder shook his head and walked back to his seat, and turned his attention to Bella.

"Young one please step forward and give your testimony" The elder in the middle gestured for Bella to approach where they sat.

I grabbed Bells Hands, which were lightly shaking and stood, and led her to the isle. She had a frightened look on her face, but changed her expression to one showing no emotion at all. I began to walk her forward when he spoke again.

"Cold one, you may take your seat again" he said nodding to the bench I had just risen from. I was about to protest when he spoke again.

"I assure you, no harm will come to her" He smiled softly and beckoned her forward, I pursed my lips together tightly deciding if I should insist, but Sam's thoughts shouted to me. _'Let her go Edward, she will be fine I promise you that, this is what she came for, please don't make this harder for her' _I let out a small breathe and placed my hand on the small of her back pushing her forward.

"You can do this love, I love you" I whispered behind her head.

"I love you to" She whispered back_, _before continuing to the front of the room stopping at the rise in the floor.

"Isabella is it?" the man in the middle asked as Bella stood before him.

"Bella…" she answered in a whisper.

"Well Bella… What have you come to tell us" Bella looked back to where is sat, I smiled raising one side of my mouth she loved when I smiled at her like that. She returned the smile then turned back to face the men standing in front of her.

"I am here to tell you that Jacob is my best friend, we have known each other practically our whole lives. He would never do anything to hurt me purposely, he is good and kind and gentle. He put his life in danger many times trying to protect me; we have laughed and cried together. I know he loves his people and his first priority is to protect them. He was only trying to help me when he offered his blood to heal me. He did not force me to do it and if I had known his blood would heal me, I would have begged him for it anyway. Please, Please don't sent him away, he doesn't deserve to be without his family. He only wanted to help, that's all he ever does is help" I could hear her voice begin to crack, it took all the self control I had to stay seated, and not run to her and hold her in my arms.

"Hmm" the elder wearing the bear head spoke next.

"And how did you feel after the blood was transferred to you?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"Um… fine I guess, I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean did you feel stronger? Did you feel strange? Anything out of what you normally felt before receiving the blood?" he said still holding the same expression.

"No…sir" Bella Answered quickly, maybe too quickly, he raised one brow still staring at her.

"How much of Jacobs blood was used?" the one wearing the mountain lion now spoke.

"Only a couple of drops, my father in-law Carlisle tested it against my blood to make sure we were compatible." Bella's voice had stopped shaking, she was doing amazing.

"Sam tells us you have some anger issues, but that you control them with no problem, is that true?" the elder with the fox head questioned Bella next.

"Yes sir but I can't exactly say that's from Jacob's blood, since I have a tendency to overreact before that." The room erupted into light laughter; I had to bite back my laughter as well, remembering the night Bella had stripped in the forest. The man with the stag on his cleared his throat calling everyone back to attention, then spoke.

"So you hold no resent toward Jacob, for what he has cost you?" He eyed Bella cautiously, I instantly felt sick, and I knew where he was going with this. _'NO! GOD!...NO! please don't do it, please don't tell her, not now' _I begged him not to continue, Bella turned quickly toward me feeling my Panic. Fear filled her and she turned quickly back to the elder.

"What do you mean? He hasn't cost me anything… what are you talking about?" Her panic was still rising; all the elders began to give each other confused looks.

"Vampire Venom is deadly to our kind" the elder with the bear head shifted forward slightly.

"Yes… I know" Bella's voice was wrought with confusion.

"You plan on remaining human after your marriage?" he asked with skepticism in his voice.

"I… I don't think that has anything to do with this meeting" Bella said clearly wondering what he was getting at. I knew there was no stopping it at this point, they were going to tell her and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside and raised voices._ 'HOW COULD YOU LET THEM BRING HER HERE!' _Suddenly the door flew open and Jacob came storming in, Sam grabbed him around his torso holding him tightly. His eyes flew around the room before settling on mine. He growled ferociously, his thoughts exploded into my mind _'what the fuck where you thinking! How could you be so fucking stupid! She has been through enough because of me… now who's fucking sadistic' _

"It wasn't my idea, I assure you Jacob!" I hiss back at him, turning in my seat to face him. I didn't want to stand as the rest of the pack would view that as a threat.

"Jacob calm yourself, your not helping your case acting like a damn fool!" Sam whispered in his ear, Jacob stopped struggling and Sam released his grip. Jacob's eyes wandered to the front of the room where Bella stood, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Bella" Jacob groaned and walked swiftly toward her, I bit back a growl when he placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly, and she did the same.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jacob said holding Bella face in his hands.

"I had to Jacob this is my fault, I had to come try to fix it" her sobs were coming more freely now, but I could sense she was still holding back the majority of her emotions.

"This is in no way your fault, I broke the law not you. I want you to go home Bella, you have done enough for me. Knowing you came for me, and that we are still friend is more then I could ask for. Besides don't you have a wedding to get ready for" Jacob released her face and took a step back.

"Jacob Black it is not your call to dismiss the child" the elder wearing the bear stood up from his chair. Jacob bowed his head, and took another step away from Bella.

"Enough… Bella you may leave if you wish or you may stay, we thank you for your words, but we must continue." The elder sitting in the middle bowed his head to Bella after speaking.

Bella looked at Jacob, then back to the elders before looking at me, she took two steps forward and threw her arms around Jacob once more, before walking quickly back to me, and taking her seat by my side and leaning her face into my shoulder to hide her tears. I rubbed her back in slow small circles and wrapped my other arm around her placing small kisses on top of her head.

"Do you want to leave?" I whispered in her ear.

"No… I need to know, I need to be here" she said taking in two sharp breaths.

Just then the door opened again and Billy Black rolled in, his eyes widened as they fell on Bella and me. I looked back at Jacob, who now had his back to us as he stood in front of the elders. Billy rolled past us to take his place beside Jacob.

"Jacob, we have heard testimony on your behalf and have taken it into consideration, but you know above all that the laws are made to be followed and not questioned, every law that is made is made for the safety and livelihood of this village and to protect the people around it. You did knowingly break this law and you know there are consequences for such blatant disregard of the laws, you are young and arrogant and need discipline above all else." The man in the bearskin sat after speaking

The Man in the middle stood next and approached Jacob.

"Jacob, do you know why that law was written?" he asked in almost a whisper his eyes instantly filling with sadness.

"Yes, my father told me the story a few days ago" His eyes drifted back to Bella his expression was agonizing, Water was brimming the edges of his eyes.

"So you know my son was murdered by his own wife, driven mad by his blood" the man whose voice had once been kind and gentle now sounded cold and distant as though he was trying to fight the memory of it.

"Yes, but Bella is strong, and only a very small amount of my blood was used. Not nearly the amount that was used on your sons wife. I know that doesn't make it right, but I 'have' to have faith that that will make a difference when it comes to Bella. I would never hurt her ever… I would die before I ever let anyone hurt her" Jacob hung his head and wiped his arm across his eyes to brush away what I'm sure was tears.

"Yes well, what's done is done, and consequences must be dealt for your actions, sadly you must be the example for the rest to know what will happen if our laws are disobeyed. Despite the fact that I knew your grandfather and respected him, he was as stern as I when it comes to our laws. I would do him or you no justice in being lenient on this. Do you have anything to say before we pass sentence?" The man took a step back.

"No…" Jacob's voice was barely audible.

"Very well, we convened about this last night and have decided not to banish you permanently but to give you two options. You're first is banishment for a minimum of twenty moons, where as you may return when the time is up, if you return before the time is up… it is death, no meeting, you will be killed on sight" Bella Gasped loudly causing some heads to turn and eye her with irritation.

"Sshh Bella, it will be fine its not forever, he can come home" I said petting the back of her head.

"You second option is a physical punishment, you will endure a great amount of pain, but when it's over this quandary will be no more. The stipulation to that option is that we chose who is to execute the punishment, and we choose the form. Also if the person we choose refuses to execute your punishment" I watched as his eyes rolled over the pack to his right. "It will be doubled… we will give a moment to decide" the elder sat back in his chair, and began conferring with the others. I couldn't help but notice how similar they seemed to the volturi. Watching the five of them up there passing judgment over the life of another was wrong, but I also knew a world with out laws bred chaos.

Bella was now eyeing Jacob, who stood there unmoving. His shoulders hung low before he abruptly straightened them to stand tall.

"I will take the physical Punishment" Jacob said in a loud clear voice.

"Jacob!" Billy's head shot up to his sons face.

"Dad, I will not leave the reservation short one guard, for the sake of pain." He turned back to face the elders.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The elder with the fox hide stood up, with almost a pleading look for Jacob to change his mind.

"Yes" Jacob was blunt.

"Very well…" the middle elder looked Past Jacob to where Sam was standing, he was gone but entered a moment later with chains, they had shackles on the ends of them. Bella gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry.

"You will receive twenty lashes, one for each month you would have been gone " the elder nodded for Sam to continue his preparation.

"No Jake "Bella whispered through a silent sob.

Sam walked to the center of the room, throwing one end of the chain over the beam in the middle of the room, and left the room again. I watched as two member of his pack walked slowly over to Jacob taking him by the wrists and bound them with the shackles, raising him up so that his feet barely skimmed the floor, I saw him flinch in pain as the metal cut at his wrists from his weight pulling toward the floor. Sam returned moments later with a devastated look on his face, his eyes looked as though he had been crying. He was holding a long thick braided rope, my eyes widened as I took in what it actually was, it was a whip that looked like it had pieces of glass or sharp metal braided into the tips of it. I turned my head away quickly and shut my eyes tightly trying to get the image of what was about to happen out of my mind.

"We should go Bella, this will all be over soon, and he won't suffer long" I grabbed her hand and stood, we started to walk out when I heard Sam calling my name. I froze and turned to meet his expression, he yelled something in their native tongue and everyone but the pack began to leave quickly. Billy touched hi sons leg as he was pushed past him.

Sam walked over to the chair he had set the weapon down on and picked it up, and then walked toward me stopping an arms length from me.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you have no choice" his words didn't make any sense to me.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I looked down and saw him raise his arm slowly, holding the whip out to me.

"They have chosen you to carry out Jacob's punishment; since it was your love he took from you"Sam didn't look at me or Bella as he spoke. Bella gasped taking several steps away from me, shaking her head quickly from side to side. I turned to face Sam quickly

"NO! Sam, I won't do that, they can't ask this of me" My anger was over powering Bella's fear.

Sam quickly gripped my shirt in his massive hands, and pulled me into his chest so his lips were at my ear. He was growling silently, I could feel his chest vibrating against mine.

"I will not let him suffer another twenty lashes because you want to be a fucking coward, you will do this and you will make it quick" Sam released my shirt giving me a slight shove back before thrusting the whip into my hands. I stared at it for a second before dropping to my knees from the weight of what I was about to do.

"Take Bella out of here, Sam take her home" I said in a low voice, but I knew he could hear me. Bella began to scream and plead for me not to do this. I couldn't look at her, as I knew exactly what she was feeling anger, disgust, pity, hurt, extreme hurt. I suddenly felt the flood begin to vibrate infinitesimally; I looked over at Bella, who was now kneeling on the floor, with her hands pressed tightly against her head. She was trying to stop crying, trying to stop feeling, trying to stop her emotions and she was losing.

"SAM!... BELLA!" his eye widened, as he took in the sight in front of him. She was shaking quite visibly now and the floor began to vibrate a little more, but when I looked at the elders the appeared to be un-phased by it.

"Sam take her home, take her to Jasper now!" I pleaded for him to take her; there was no way out of this for me. Sam picked her up and she never removed her hands from her ears, or opened her eyes. I reached out for her, but she was to far away as Sam headed out the door with her.

I got to my feet, whip in hand and turned to face Jacob his back was to me but he knew I was there.

"Jacob I…" I started to speak but he cut me off.

"DO IT!" his head hung in defeat, the rest of his pack stood against the far wall. I inhaled and exhaled a large breath.

"I'm Sorry Jacob…" I brought my hand back letting the whip uncoil, and brought it forward using as little strength as I could. When the whip made contact with his skin it made a loud cracking sound, as the sharp fragments ripped into his skin. His head instantly flew back as his whole body flinched from the impact; I brought the whip back quickly and brought it forward once again. I watched the blood begin to pour out of the wounds I was now making. I saw it begin to pool on the floor and felt no yearn to drink from him; I felt only disgust, with each lash his screams grew. It was becoming harder and harder to bring my hand forward and to fight back my strength. I tried to keep the lashed close together, so that the searing pain from one might mask the next.

I could feel sprays of his blood hit my face as the whip passed over and already open wound, splattering the blood as flat leather strap would hit it. I knew Jacob was losing his fight with consciousness and I prayed he'd pass out soon and be unable to feel the remaining blows. The whip began to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds, I brought it forward again two more time finishing his punishment, and fell to my knees letting the whip fall from my hands. It hit the floor with a thud; I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands. I had seen enough men's blood spilled at my hand, I didn't want to see anymore. I closed myself off to all my senses, pushing out my anger, my guilt, and my resentment.

"Edward?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I opened my eye to see that they had taken Jacob away already; I didn't realize I had sat there for so long. The whole room had cleared out, even the elders had left. I looked around the room to see Seth standing by the door. He walked slowly over to me and knelt beside me.

"He's gonna be fine Edward, you did a good job making it quick and…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't Seth… I don't need your praise" I said getting to my feet in a blur startling Seth, who took a few steps back " I didn't entirely hate what I had to do, he may be your Brother Seth, but he may have cost me the love of my life, he may have cost us both our lives…"

* * *

**A/N: ok ok im guessing you have lots a questions and i will answer them all just ask and lots to deal with two days before the wedding huh but im sorry the drama's not over yet ( dont you just love drama?...lol) well I wont prattle on... there is a song for this chapter and Jacob wanted to dedicated it to Bella its playing over and over in his head( yes he told me) as Edward is whipping him :( its lited below and i will have the music and lyrics on my profile so go check it out!... BUT BEFORE YOU DO ... REVIEW PLEASE... I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! thanks again for all the wonderful support! .. love & peace**

**RED: already over**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of its characters! gosh..**

**A/N: First off i want to thank you guys for the wonderful awesome reviews the mean a great deal to me, sorry this chapter is a little late but i was struggleing to get everything i wanted in it and in order to do that i had to change the point of veiw several times, I hope you dont mind you will understand by the end of the chapter.. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it ok ok well read on and dont forget to review please..**

**

* * *

**

**(Emmet's POV)**

**Chapter twenty two**

**Atonement **

"Ah come on babe! You know I could totally kick his ass!" I was shocked that she has so little faith in me.

"Emmett" she laughed, rose knew how to hit my ego below the belt.

"I'm not having a debate on who would win a fight between you and wolverine, he is a fictional character from a comic book for Pete's sake!" she rolled her eyes at me and tossed her beautiful hair over her shoulder.

"Ya, but you said he had nice moves, do you think he has better moves then me?" I raised my eyebrows a couple of times suggestively, if she answered yes I was driving straight to California, and draining his ass dry, lets see how he moved then? I waited impatiently for her response, she once again rolled her eyes and came and straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I loved when she sat on me like this; it sent fluid from one brain straight to me other.

"Baby your moves are the only ones I care about" she said grinding her hips against me, I gabbed her by the back side and grounder harder into me and crushed my lips to her neck. She pushed me back against the couch, and turned quickly toward the door. Her nose crinkled and I then smelled it too, there was a wolf at the door, I laughed internally at my thought phrase. She climbed off me and we both walked quickly to the front door, I knew Edward and Bella had gone to Jacob's trial but I didn't see why they had returned with them. I opened the door to see Sam the leader holding Bella in his arms, she had her hands over her ears and her eye were shut tightly.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yelled, barely containing my anger. "Where is Edward?"

He didn't move, he just stood there with Bella's shaking form in his arms.

"I was told to bring her to Jasper" his voice was stern and unwavering.

"He's not here, and you didn't, answer my question where is Edward?" I asked my tone matching his, Rose stepped forward and took Bella gently from Sam's arms, and walked to the couch sitting with her still cradled in her arms. Bella didn't even flinch or show any reaction to the switch.

"He will be here soon, he had something to take care before he could leave" Sam said taking a step back preparing to leave.

"What is he doing?" I asked my patience was growing thin.

"It's not my place to tell you, if he wishes, he will tell you when he gets here, now I must be getting back." with that he turned and fled.

I was about to follow but was called back by Rosalie, her voice sounded slightly alarmed. I shut the door and turned to them still sitting on the couch. Rosalie was rocking her softly, almost as though she were a child it was an odd sight to say the least. I walked around the couch and crouched in front of them.

"She wont talk… and feel her skin" she gestured with her head for me to touch her arm, the second I did I retracted it quickly.

"What the hell is that?" I asked rather loudly, it felt like her skin was vibrating so quick it was like a hum like there was an electric current running threw her whole body. It wasn't exactly her skin but just hovered above her skin like an invisible force clinging to her, id never seen anything like it.

"I don't know but I cover's her entire body" Rose said still rocking her gently.

"Bella?" I spoke quietly, I didn't want to frighten her, she didn't seem to even notice we were there.

"Bella?" I tried again, this time a little louder, still no response. At this point I contemplated calling Carlisle, to see if he could help out, cause this whole situation was making me freak out! I had never seen Bella like this; I thought I would give it one more shot to bring her around. I placed my hand on Bella's wrist and gave it a jostle.

"Bella!" I raised my voice to try to get her attention, which was probably the worst thing I could have done, her head snapped up suddenly, and her eyes widened in fright as she ripped her arm out of my grasp throwing it outward. I felt myself fly through the air and slam into the wall at the opposite end of the room, leaving an impression of my body in it before I hit the floor. I laid on the floor for a moment trying to take in what just happened. I pushed myself up on my hands and shook my head pulling my thoughts together. I looked up at the girls, who were both standing now. They both looked Horrified; I looked at the wall I hit, then back to Bella. I repeated this process a couple of times before rolling over on my back and let out the shocked laughter I could no longer contain.

I looked over to both of them again and their expressions changed from horror to confusion, which only sent me into a bigger laughing fit.

"Emmett, are you ok?" Bella asked softly. I got up off the floor and brushed myself off; I looked at the wall once more

"Uh I'm a bit bigger then a drinking glass… but - that- was - AWESOME!" I was smiling from ear to ear.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Rose asked looking annoyed. Bella stood silently next to rose and had her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together

"I'm so sorry Emmett… I didn't mean to do that… I didn't… I'm sorry" Bella's voice had become a whisper. She looked like she was about to fold into herself.

"Bella I'm fine, Indestructible remember" I did my best to play it off as no big deal, because it wasn't, but she wasn't buying it. I could tell from the look on her face she found no humor in any of this.

**(Bella's POV)**

My mind could not grasp what I had just done, Emmett stood there looking awe stricken, like a kid with a shinny new toy.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"Yes" She answered me in the same hushed tone.

"Will you take me home? I need to see my dad… I…please take me home" I needed away from all this, I needed my dad.

"Bella, don't you want to wait for Edward? Sam said he will be here soon" she said starting to place her hand on my shoulder, but hesitated before putting her hand back at her side. She was afraid of me, a vampire was afraid of a human. My heart sank at the thought that they would all be afraid of me.

"No… just take me home" I said taking a step away from her.

"Bella… please don't do this, you're supposed to be getting married in a little over two days. Edward will be crushed if you've changed your mind" Rosalie looked panic-stricken.

"I haven't changed my mind Rose; I just need to see Charlie. I will call Edward for a ride back, but I need to go so will you take me, or do I need to call a cab"

"I'll take ya Bella" Emmett walked to the wall grabbing his keys off the holder, and waved for me to follow him. I walked toward the garage where Emmett's jeep was parked, but stopped at the door and turned back to Rosalie, her back was to me.

"Tell him I love him and… I know he had to do it" I could barely force my voice above a whisper, but I know she heard me. She looked at me over her should, but never gave me a gesture to assure me she heard me; she just stared at me for a moment then turned back toward the window. I let out a soft sigh the continued into the garage.

We drove in an uncomfortable silence which Emmett broke first. "Bella you didn't hurt me, surprised me yes, but you didn't hurt me." he said shaking his head while taking one and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Emmett please don't…" I really didn't want to have this conversation, not tonight at least. We pulled up to my house moments later, and I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. I jumped from the jeep thanking him for the ride, I didn't even turn around I didn't want to see his pity filled eyes, so I just ran up the walk and into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie said freezing half way down the stairs.

"Yup, the one and only" I said, not really having to force a smile, I missed him. I hadn't seen him much since graduation Edward and I would come for dinner once a week but with all that's been going on lately we hadn't been over, we talked on the phone but I missed his face.

"So what do I owe this honor?" he smirked, descending the stairs slowly

"Dad do I really need an excuse to see you" I returned the smirk; he laughed lightly, placing his arm over my shoulder giving it a small shake.

"Never" he said leading me to the kitchen, being this close to him I couldn't help but notice he was wearing cologne, he never wore cologne. He took his arm from my shoulder and headed to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water, then turned and offered me one. I was then able to take in his full appearance; I hadn't notice before I was too caught up in my attempt to hide my problems from him. He was dressed in light faded jeans and a nice button up shirt, and his hair was newly washed and combed neatly.

"Um dad, you going somewhere?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Uh… yeah I was going to La push have dinner with Billy and the rest of the guys" he looked at me from the side as he spoke, never really turning to face me as he answered.

"Do you usually where cologne to have dinner with Billy?" I asked raising one brow at his avoidance to answer my question honestly.

"Ok… sue asked me to come down for dinner, but Billy will be there so its no big deal, I just thought id make my self presentable, geez Bells you act like I never clean up." He tried to look offended but couldn't for the fact that it's hard to look upset when the smile never left his face.

"I wasn't saying anything… just… you look nice" I smiled trying to calm his very evident nerves.

"If you want I can call and cancel, and we can grab a pizza and hang out. You obviously came over to visit the old man." I could see from his expression he was torn.

"No dad don't be silly I just came by to get some stuff from my room, Edward will be here to get me soon so go have dinner and loosen up, first dates are always the hardest" I said walking over and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt making him appear more casual, Alice was starting to rub off on me.

"This is not a da…" he started to argue with me but I quickly cut him off.

"Dad please, she asked you to dinner, you accepted. It's a date so let's leave it at that." I sent him a big approving smile and changed the subject quickly before he could argue further. "Your tux will be here tomorrow, Alice wants to keep it at the house so she can help you if you need it"

"Bella, I have managed to dress myself for many years now, contrary to Alice's beliefs. Just have them drop it off tomorrow, I still don't understand your wish to get married at twilight. It's supposed to be a beautiful day and we don't get many of those, I would think you coming form Arizona would love to have it in the sun not in the dark." He smirked at me and shook his head a couple of times. He gingerly walked back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Don't say a word!" he glared while smiling, I just shrugged my shoulder and let out a soft sigh and continued with what I was going to say.

"Dad, it will be beautiful… what time are mom and Phil arriving?" I asked placing my elbows on the counter top leaning back against it. I needed to keep him talking as long as I could; I need to keep my mind off everything that had happened today.

"Their Plane arrives at one o'clock the day of the wedding. I know its cutting it close, but that's the earliest flight they could catch." He tilted his head and let the fingers of his free hand fly out in a 'sorry but what can I do' Gesture.

"its fine, as long as she is here I will be happy, now you better get going or your going to be late" He walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" a frown played on his lips as though he wanted me to tell him yes. I took a deep breath and stood up and pushed him toward the door.

"I love you daddy, now go" a huge smile crossed his face.

"You haven't called me daddy since you were little" his smile got impossibly wider.

"I'm sure I have, and you know the first thing they say goes with old age?" I shook my head at him playfully.

"ya know I heard that some where before, but I cant remember…" he said bringing his finger to his temple.

"Oh, HA, HA" I faked a laugh, placing my hands on my hips.

"Love you Bells" he gave me a quick hug and I could help but hug him back tightly I lingered for a moment before releasing him.

"Bells, you sure your ok?" he cocked an eyebrow at me looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm great, I'm marrying the man of my dreams in two days, what possible problem in the world could I have?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, deciding on whether or not to believe the lie I just told him, but in the end he shrugged it off as truth and headed out the door. I climbed the stairs to my bed room and sat on my bed. I didn't know what I felt, how I should be feeling right now, all I felt was numb. I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball, before I new it everything faded into darkness, no dreams just peaceful oblivion.

**(Edwards POV)**

After leaving the meeting place I stopped at a nearby stream, and washed Jacob's blood from my face and hands. I didn't want Bella to see me like that, that was the last thing she needed to see. I sat back against a nearby tree and tried to come to terms with what I had done, and how I was going to face Bella. Anger began to flood through me 'stupid mutt… stupid, stupid dog' was all I kept repeating in my mind. I couldn't help but feel this was entirely his fault, if it wasn't for his blood, hell if it wasn't for his existence none of this would be happening. I also couldn't help but believe he knew what he was doing by giving Bella his blood, he knew she couldn't be changed. That thought is was kept me from feeling entirely guilty for what I had done to him, part of me didn't want to stop, part of me enjoyed what I was doing, and another part of wanted to do much worse, part of me wanted him dead. I began to chastise my self for being so weak and acting defeated. This was not the end, I refuse to let him win I would find away out of this. Bella and I were meant to spend eternity together, and I would find away to make sure that happened.

I picked myself off the ground with a new found determination and headed home. I ran up the porch and into the house, I saw Rosalie standing staring out the window. She turned as I entered the living room, she looked irritated at best and I was in no mood for her theatrics right now. I needed to talk to Bella I walked past her and headed upstairs

"She not here" she said with no emotion, I froze in mid step and turned quickly to face her.

"What?" feeling panic rise in my chest.

"She left…" she whispered.

"Where did she… What Happened?" I said descending the stairs.

"You have to tell her Edward, before the wedding you have to tell her" she said turning slowly to face me.

"It's none of your business, now where did she go?" I snapped at her.

"Are you afraid she won't marry you if she finds out the truth? Is that why you're lying to her?" she snapped back.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about!" I was starting to fume.

"Yes I do, I know the condition of her marrying you, was that you would be the one to change her, now that you might not be able to, it breaks the deal doesn't it" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"she asked me to marry her, if you remember there was no deal made, when she asked me, no conditions, she asked me because she wanted to marry me." I growled the words at her.

"Now look who's splitting hares, Edward you're really reaching… you know grasping for anything to justify what you are doing"

"I am doing nothing that needs justification." I wanted nothing more then to rip her self-righteous head from her vain body. "I know what I'm doing" I mumbled, although I had no idea what I was doing, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"You just as stubborn as she is!" she hissed.

"Please _'don't '_make me ask you again, where is Bella? Is she with Jasper?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Jasper isn't here he went with Alice to pick up Tanya REMEMBER!" How could I have forgotten he wasn't here, I had sent Bella home to Rosalie damit! What was wrong with me, I had been so concerned with getting Bella out of there, I had forgotten he had left.

"What did you do?" I hissed at her, I felt my venom begin to boil.

"What did I do to her? why don't you ask what she did to Emmett your brother!" she was now raising her voice, I was taken back for a moment as dread fill my whole being.

"What happened? What did she do to Emmett? Where is Emmett?" my voice was filled with alarm.

"He's fine, he's out back working on the music stage for the wedding reception." she paused looking out the window again then turned back to me.

"when Sam brought her home, she was catatonic, she didn't speak, didn't move. She seemed to be blocking out everyone and everything. When Emmett tried to lure a response a couple of times he got none, the third time he tried he got one hell on a response, she sent him flying across the room with one wave of her hand" she pointed to the wall at the far end of the room, where I saw a large indention in it and bits of plaster lying on the floor.

"Oh Bella" I whispered to myself before turning back to Rosalie.

"What did you say to her?" I said trying to remain calm, but I wasn't doing a good job of it.

"I didn't tell her to leave, if that's what you're asking. I didn't say anything, she asked to leave and Emmett took her." She announced very coolly.

"Where did he take her?" I couldn't believe she actually left I didn't want to believe I was the reason behind it _'Damn Jacob Black, Damn him to hell, I wanted to run back to La push and finish what I started' _I felt defeated, and hurt, I tried to sense Bella Emotions, but Felt nothing. No emotions at all, I was still connected to her I could sense that, but felt little else in the way of her emotions.

"He took her home, she asked to go home to see Charlie" she seemed as defeated as I did, she had calmed down and her eyes actually looked like they held compassion for me.

"She left a message for me to give you… she said she was sorry and she knows you had to do it" she took a step toward me. "What happened at that meeting Edward what did you _'have'_ to do?" she looked puzzled and worried at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I have to go see Bella" I said grabbing the keys to Emmett's jeep. "Tell Em I'm borrowing his car, I will be back soon."

"She said she would call when she wanted you to pick her up!, now I don't know what happened in La push, but she looked like she needed a break, give her that, she said she will be back so trust in that and leave her be!" She said as she followed me out to the jeep, she reminded me of one of those annoying small dogs women carry around in their purses yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, was all I heard on my way to the jeep

She put her hand on the door of the jeep to stop me from opening it, I follower from her hand up her arm slowly to rest on her face. I knew I would snap any minute, sending her flying through a nearby wall. I took several unnecessary breaths in an attempt to calm myself, I fold one arm across my chest and raised the other to pinch the bridge of my nose, shutting my eyes tightly knowing if I opened them I would grab the closest part of her body, which happened to be her hand and rip it off.

"You don't have a clue what Happened tonight, it was hard on me, but it was harder on Bella… I had to execute Jacob's punishment…" I released my arms and let them fall limply to my sides.

"What?" she gasped, letting her hand fall from its place on the jeep. "Why didn't you refuse?" she asked still in shock.

"I couldn't, if I had his punishment would have doubled" I said turning to lean against the Jeep, I ran my finger through my hair in a fit of frustration.

"So what! it's nothing less then he deserves!"She snapped folding her arms across her chest. I huffed a ragged breath and opened the door to get in.

"Edward, wait here just one minute…Please" she said placing her hand on mine, I nodded silently and she blurred from the room returning seconds later with Fresh clothes.

"Here you better change, you have blood all over you clothes, it wont help your situation any to show up like that." She handed me the clothes and left the garage, when she reached the top of the stairs she turned back to me. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves." She smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

I thought about Rosalie's words as I drove toward Bella, she quoted Shakespeare and I saw the relevance of her words to my situation. It was her way of giving me hope, without actually having to communicate more emotionally, that was never her style.

I arrived at Bella and noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone, I decided to forgo the door and jumped straight to her window. As I peered in I saw her fast asleep on her bed, I slid the window open and crawled through silently. I walked to where she was sleeping and sat quietly beside her, she looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb her, who knows the last time she slept decently. I smoothed a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, I leaned down to kiss her head when she spoke, causing me to freeze.

"Jacob…" she whispered, as though it was some great secret she was keeping. I sat up quickly, she was dreaming of that dog. I got off the bed before my anger became too much, and she would begin to feel it. I headed for the window, I couldn't take his name rolling of her lips again.

"Edward?" I heard a meek voice call from behind. I turned slowly to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at me intensely.

"Where you just going to leave?" she asked with sadness in her voice. I walked back to the bed and sat down next to her, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and sniffed through her nose.

"I was going to let you sleep; I know you haven't been sleeping well lately." I said placing my hand on her cheek; she leaned into my hand pressing her hand against mine. She sighed heavily but didn't reply.

"Are you alright? Rose told me what Happened with Emmett." She looked up quickly at me and removed my hand from her face and sat on the edge of the bed opposite me.

"I… I didn't mean to do it, it just happened" she said not facing me when she spoke, I hate when she shut me out like this. I got up off the bed and rounded to her side and sat next to her taking her hand in mine.

"Bella look at me, no one thinks you did that on purpose, your still knew at this, its not our fault." I said trying to comfort her.

"This is all my fault, all of this, what happened to Jake, what happened to you tonight. You were forced to punish my Best friend because of my selfishness, and I don't know if I can ever forgive my self for putting you both through that…." She said her voice cracking as she finished. I could feel my anger build quickly, how could she blame herself for what happened to Jacob? I had seen her suffer long enough at his hand, and before I realized what I had done, I blurted the words out with force.

"Stop right there Bella! Do not pity him in front of me!" I snapped and released her hand getting to my feet, I crossed the room in a second still seething "That mongrel has caused me more pain then a hundred lashes would cause him!" I clenched my teeth together harshly, to keep from saying anymore.

"What are you talking about? Edward I know you have been keeping something from me and I want to know what it is?" the look in her eyes told me she wasn't going to let this go, till she found out the truth. I turned to face the window, after all he had done to us, she still harbored feelings and held sympathy for him.

"Edward, talk to me damit!" she yelled from her place on the bed.

"Bella, Jacob is far more treacherous then you know! Why do you feel the need to take his sins as your own? He has done this to us. He deserves far worse then he received from me." I spat angrily, she needed to know the truth about him, and my anger would not keep it from her anymore. If she decided not to marry me any longer I would except that, but I couldn't let her go on thinking he was some glorified saint, if I was no longer to be part of her life, then neither was he.

"Edward stop it, NO one deserves to be treated like that, Jacob never did anything but what I asked him to do. It was my choice to use his blood, he had no idea about that other woman and…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"ENOUGH! This isn't about the other woman! This is about you and I and a decision you will have to make, because of your 'best friend' our future is in jeopardy, because of your 'best friend' I can't risk losing you by turning you! Because of your 'best friend' you will be cursed to possibly growing old and die, leaving me here alone with out my one true reason for living. So forgive me if I don't sympathize with your feelings for him!" I hissed my body was shaking with rage.

"What? What are you saying?" she said getting to her feet.

"He knew Bella! He knew what would happen if he mixed his blood with yours, he knew it would keep me from changing you, the chance is too great that you won't survive the transformation." The anger still very present in every word I spoke.

"It's not true, he knows how much I love you, he has known for months that this was coming, he accepted it and what are you talking about not changing me? It was only a small amount of blood and like you said before, once you change me it will wipe every trace of him away" she yelled back in defiance of what I was telling her. I scoffed at her as I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I was telling her the truth and she still defended him, would I ever win against him? Had she ever believed a word I said since that fateful day, I left her standing shattered in the forest? I had thought she had forgiven me and began to trust me again. I had given every part of me, in hopes she would return the gesture, but I was only fooling myself. I dropped my shoulders in defeat and utter anguish.

"Bella I can't so this anymore, I can't compete with Jacob for your love, I can't force you to trust me. I have done everything I can to prove myself worthy of your love, I shown you though countless kisses and embraces that I need you, I have worshiped your body when we made love, to make you feel how much I love you, I have guarded and protected you from every danger that has threatened you, to show you I will never leave you. I have nothing more to give you Bella" I said crossing the room to stand in front of her, I took her face in my hands and lightly kissed her lips, before stepping away and headed back toward the window.

"Edward what are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to marry me anymore?" I couldn't turn and face her, knowing if I did, I would take back everything I said and ask her to forgive me.

"No Bella that's not what I'm saying, I want nothing more then to marry you, but you have some choices to make, and I wont stand her to influence them. If you are going to marry me Bella, I want you to because you want nothing more then me, as I want you all of you, every bit you. Your heart, your soul, your anger, your hurt, your humor, your stubbornness, but most of all I want your trust. Until you can give me all those things we can't truly be as one, I'm sorry to put this at your feet, but better before the wedding, then for you to find out I'm not what you want after. This is your chance to decide where you want to be, if you decide it is me you want, I will be waiting… I love you." I left before she could respond, I know that at her reply I would have come undone; I needed to be sure it was only my name that was written in her heart. I didn't know how I would handle it if she chose Jacob, but I needed to know in no uncertain terms forever would only involve her and I.

**(Bella's POV)**

I don't know how long I stood there alone and in shock, it could have been minutes or hours. My mind was spinning; I finally had to sit because my legs had become Jell-O. I ran over and over the scene that had just unfolded in front of me. Edward doubted that I loved him enough, to commit my whole being to him, my heart was breaking and from the sound of his words that repeated in my mind, and I had broke his. He was right, he had given me all he could, all that was in him to give and my refusal to except his words as truth, had broke him. He couldn't even look at me, I cared for Jacob yes, but no where near the capacity of love I felt for him. He was my life, my love, and my future. How could I be so stupid? There was no way I was losing him, because of a sense of obligation to Jacob and if what Edward said was true, there was no coming back for Jacob black, forgiveness would never find him.

I ran down stairs and called a cab; my truck had died peacefully in its sleep, and was parked in one of the out building on the Cullen's property. I waited impatiently for the cab to arrive, when I heard a honk from outside I ran out and jumped in, quickly giving the driver the directions. When I arrived at the house I paid the cabby and jumped from the car. The sun was still high in the sky as I ran up the steps and into the house, calling Edwards name. Esme ran down the stairs with a worried expression.

"Bella what wrong?" Esme said placing her hand over her heart, as though out of breathe.

"Where is Edward, I need to talk to him?" I pleaded I looked around the room but it was quiet and empty.

"He and the others went hunting, Bella what's wrong?" panic still flooded her face.

"Oh Esme I have messed up everything" I said placing one hand on my forehead. Then suddenly I remembered the gift I had sent to Charlie's for our wedding day 'yes' that was it! I thought to myself.

"Esme, can I borrow Edward's car? I have something for him and I want to go get it, it will help I'm sure of it!" I said sounding desperate but I didn't care because I was.

"Of course dear" she said walking to a nearby drawer and pulled out a spare set of keys and placed them in my hand and curled my fingers around them.

"Bella is everything ok?" I saw Carlisle emerge from the hallway, with a book in his hand.

"No but it will be!" I said, and then turned to face Esme once more.

"Thank you I will be back soon, I love you both" I said kissing Esme's cheek before heading to garage, this will work, I know it will! I started Edward's car and headed down the drive way, if it takes me till my dying day, I would make this up to him.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN'' well there you have it and dont worry about Jacob, he is not being cutt out. He has a very impotrtant role to play in this story, which will be revealed in the up comming chapters, but i would love to know what you guys think about, what happened in this chapter and what you thinks going to happen in the upcomming one!.. so plese review even if its just to say loved it, hated it of just Eh? lol the song in this chapter between Bella and Edward in the bedroom scene is... Kate Voegele: you cant break a broken heart.: there will be a link to it on my profile if you have never heard you will love it ..i think? lol either way check it out!.. Love, Peace catch you soon and oh yeah REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.S. if you dont understand why i ended it this way or where im going with it dont forget alice's vision...**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or it characters...**

***SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE JUST FIXING SOME MISSPELLED WORDS***

**A/N: ok to say this chapter was difficult to write would be a total understatment! it was hell and im not entirely pleased with it but i still hope you all like it. i want to thank all the people who reviewed they were great responses and if you are new to my story, i sincerely hope you like it and please dont forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV) **_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

**Sudden departures **

After I left Bella's I drove as fast as Emmett's Jeep would allow, I need to get as far away as I could. I had left all of me behind with her, my hopes, my dreams, and my heart. I raced through the streets of Forks not heeding much attention to the traffic laws, which earned me quite a few honks and a few fingers flying. I felt numb and my un-beating heart seemed to weigh heavily in my chest, I wished I could rip it out and throw what was left of it out the window, and let the scavengers pick the remnants of it apart.

I loved Bella with every fiber of my being, but I would not spend our eternity wondering and doubting if given the choice earlier, she would have chosen differently. I knew this had to be her choice, and her choice alone. I had made mine the first day I laid eyes on her, her name was imbedded in the stone that was my heart, and it would remain there for eternity. No matter her choice, I would never let her know I died today.

I had left what was left of my soul crumpled and lifeless on her bedroom floor. I was only left with bitter emptiness and anger at myself for having given everything in me to give and it wasn't enough.

I felt as cold on the inside as I was on the outside. Being a vampire was a curse in its self, but being cursed to live an eternity, knowing the love you so desperately yearned for was given to someone else, was more then any creature could endure. I loved Bella and I silently prayed she loved me, I told her I would wait and so I would, I would hold on to a spark of hope that she would bring my life back to me, I would hold out for her answer, I would give the last drop of me I had to give.

I hadn't even noticed where I was until I Pulled up to my house; I parked Emmett's Jeep back in the garage and sat there, what would I tell my family about what had transpired between Bella and I tonight? I ran both my hand through my hair and looked to my left 'Crap!' Alice and Jasper were back with Tanya I so did not need this right now my sanity hung by a thread as it was and if I had to deal with Tanya and her less then discrete advances there would definitely be a bonfire tonight with Tanya dismembered appendages as the kindling to feed it.

I let out a large breath and got out of the Jeep I slammed the door letting out another large breath before heading into the house. As I entered I was greeted by Emmett who seemed mildly annoyed it usually took a lot to get on his nerves so I knew this night would not only be unbearable but down right excruciating.

"Hey bro, don't go in there, unless you don't plan on consummating the marriage, if you catch my drift!" Emmett shrugged his shoulders at the end of his statement.

I rolled my eyes trying to keep my sarcasm to a minimum my mind was wrapped solely around Bella and whether or not she would lead me into to utter bliss or total despair. I decided not to tell my family about what had occurred at Bella's until I knew what her choice was, there was no sense in causing any discontent in their lives, and this was my burden and mine alone.

"Rose said you went to get Bella, Where is she?" he said peering around as if I were hiding her or something, I knew this question was coming but I still wasn't prepared to answer it.

"She had some stuff to do at Charlie's; she will call when she is ready to come home" God if he only knew how much I wished that were true. He didn't seem to doubt my words, which was a relief.

"I came home cause I needed to hunt" which was the truth, it was the distraction I needed to keep my mind off Bella.

"Hunt! That's exactly what we were about to do, do you mind of we join you?" Alice came bounding into the foyer where Emmett and I stood talking. Rose and Tanya followed close behind the last thing I wanted to do was to go hunting with Tanya, but I couldn't let them see the tremulous ache that filled my body. I would hold the shattered pieces of myself together as long as I needed to; I had to keep up a content façade.

"Where is Bella?" Alice and Rose asked in unison.

"She had some stuff to take care of at Charlie's Edward said she'd call when she was ready to come home." Emmett answered for which I was grateful for I didn't want to have to repeat the lie.

"If were going to go, let's go…" I said turning for the door, I was stopped abruptly by a hand on my arm. I turned to see the hand was connected to Tanya; I tensed my jaw and stared down at her hand on my arm.

"Edward you haven't even greeted me properly yet" she said placing her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. My body stiffed and I stifled a growl as she pulled me tightly into her.

"Nice to see you Tanya…" I said lightly touching as little of her as I could, I wrapped my arms around her patting her back softly as if I was afraid I would catch some incurable disease. I watched as every one eyed my warily. Alice looked at me with apprehension as her thought flooded into my mind_ 'you are going to tell me what's really going on later, even though I cant see it I know something is not right with you' _she said folding her arms across her chest.

Tanya was linger a little to long in this hug for my liking, and I quickly pulled myself out of it taking a step back. I eyed her suspiciously; she must have sensed I didn't appreciate her openness or outward affection because she tried to cover it with the fact that she had missed us all. I let out a sigh and shook my head in trepidation, as much as I had prayed she was going to respect the fact that I was about to get married, and all of her past attempts to claim me were to say the least futile, she had no intention of letting me off that easy. In the end whether Bella and I shared eternity together I would have to burn it into her mind that she had 'never' and 'would never' hold a place in my heart. And though I Had never been cruel or harsh to a woman, I would if it put an end to all her foolishness. But not right now Tanya and her distasteful behavior was the furthest thing from my mind but I was glad Bella wasn't here to witness it. I looked around the room and noticed we were shy one family member.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked Alice who was still eyeing me warily.

"Carlisle needed his help and he was more then willing, so we drop him off in forks, I think he knew we planned on shopping, anyway we decided to forgo the shopping and drove straight home. When he returned, he was acting strange and moody so I sent him hunting earlier, I told him to go find a nice badger to take his mood out on, I'm sure we'll see him while we are out." it wasn't that strange he had been acting a little weird lately, which I was sure I could attribute to my And Bella's emotions constantly going haywire. He couldn't stay in the same room with us for long.

We all filed out the door and into the woods, I ran letting my mind clear and my senses take over. I caught my favorite scent coming from the northwest and headed off. It wasn't long before I felt I was being pursued, I stopped dead in my tracks allowing my pursuer to catch up. Tanya emerged from behind a large redwood stopping at the front of it to lean against it.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a curious expression, her tone seemed to hold genuine concern.

"I'm fine" I answered keeping my response short and to the point, hoping she would grasp that I was in no mood for her theatrics.

"You don't seem fine, are you having second thoughts?" she asked taking a step toward me

"Tanya, why must you do this? You are the only one who ends up hurt in the end, are you truly that masochistic?" I said trying to keep my voice civil.

"Edward it's completely normal to feel nervous about what you are going to do, Eternity is an awfully long time to spend with one person." She was right, but even eternity didn't seem like long enough to show Bella how much I loved her, if she was willing to give me the chance. I began to feel annoyance bubble up in my chest.

"I can smell her on you, have you had her already?" she said as a smirk crossed her face, my eyes narrowed my annoyance swiftly turned to anger.

"I see from the lack of response you have, and she survived. Well, well, well… isn't this an odd turn of events, but this can work out more in your favor then you know, for why buy the cow now when you can get the milk for free." She laughed lightly. Standing here watching her mock the fact that Bella and I had given into each other, on every level sent me into a rage. I flew at her and before she could defend herself, I had her pinned by the throat to the tree she was once leaning against. I had used so much force the tree cracked and swayed at the strength I had used.

"It is no wonder you have no mate! You are foul and your behavior is sickening, you respect nothing not even yourself, even if I had not chosen Bella for my mate I would never chose you!" I said my voice seething, I raised her afoot off the ground and brought my face closer to hers before continuing. "You are uncouth and your lack of morals is disgusting." I placed my nose near her neck and she tensed as though I was going to bite her; I pulled my head back to look in her eyes once more. "Your body reeks of the hundreds of men you have laid with, in an attempt to capture a beating heart to replace the frozen one in your chest. You are nothing more then a Harlot" Her eyes suddenly widened then narrowed, but she didn't speak. I knew I was probably taking this to far, I was taking my own pain out on her, but I didn't care at that moment. I was hurting and I wanted to make someone else feel just the same as me, unwanted and unloved. She struggled minutely placing both her hands on my arm.

"Bold talk for a man who threw his morals aside to lay with a human, a little hypocritical don't you think?" she said as her expression changed to a smirk.

"I make love to Bella, whilst other men simply fuck you!" I hissed.

"Edward, that is enough!" Alice's voice held a commanding tone, I glared at Tanya squeezing my hand a little tighter around her throat before releasing her, letting her drop from the small distance I had raised her.

"Tanya, I warned you to stay away from Edward, why don't you ever do as you are told?" Alice said placing one hand at her temple and shook her head.

"I was simply checking on him, I was worried about him, I did nothing to cause him to go all _'harry karry'_ on me." She said in an innocent voice.

"Edward?" Alice said placing her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Get her out of my sight! I want her on the next plane home, I'm going to finish my hunting alone, and I don't want her there when I get home." I said looking directly at Alice, before turning and running as fast as I could deeper into the forest. I let my senses take over once again and found the mountain lion I had caught scent of earlier, I had been so preoccupied I wasn't really paying attention to the struggling animal in my grasp, that it took a swipe at me ripping my shirt, and broke the chain that held my fathers ring. It fell to the ground still and lifeless much like my heart, rage filled me at once and I ripped and clawed at the animal, sending its blood flying all over me and the forest floor. When I was done with my tantrum there was nothing left of the poor beast, but a mass of tangled flesh.

I sat down next to it and began to sob invisible traitorous tears, letting my shoulders fall forward. I hadn't sat there long when a searing pain enveloped my face, I pinched the bridge on my nose and waited for the pain to stop, it dulled after a moment but didn't completely diminish. I shook my head to rid myself of the confusion that over powered me. I tried to stand only getting half way up, before falling to my knees as my vision failed me. I placed my palms over my eyes rubbing furiously, I blinked several times as the world around me started to come back into focus. A sudden rush of fear had me frozen in place, I knew this fear was irrational and my mind couldn't form a rational thought, I don't know how long I sat there before I snapped out of it. I looked around and noticed the sun was beginning to set once I was able to think clearly I got up trying to discern what had happened when it hit me "Bella!" I whispered in a panic it had to be. I rush back toward the house; it felt like it took me hours to get home, I couldn't seem to run fast enough. When I reached home I flew in the back door, but froze when I smelled a human in the house, the scent was familiar it was Charlie. I know I should have changed my clothes, but the feeling that something was wrong with Bella outweighed my need to look presentable.

I quickly walked into the front room, where everyone was gathered. The looks on their faces about buckled my knees, I laid on hand on the wall to steady myself.

"What is it? Where's Bella? What's happened?" I said looking to all the faces that were now staring at me with pity and sadness.

"Why don't you tell me?" Charlie got up quickly and marched toward me, Carlisle swiftly stepped between us and put his hand out for Charlie to stop his approach. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"We already told you Charlie he's been hunting all afternoon, all of my children have been, Edward stayed behind to gut and clean the animal so we can harvest the meat." Esme spoke up trying to get Charlie's attention away from me.

"Bella said Edward was going to pick her up, the next thing I know someone was making an anonymous phone call, saying they saw a girl being pulled from a car by a tall dark haired man" Charlie was now shaking with anger.

"Edward never picked Bella up, she showed up here earlier by cab and Borrowed Edwards car, she said she had to go pick up something she forgot at your house."

"SHE WHAT!" Flashes of Alice's vision began to flood my mind the blood on the windshield, the dashboard, and the driver's seat. I looked at Alice who was wrapped in Jaspers arms; her face was buried in his neck. Panic and dread washed over me, I couldn't seem to form a lucid thought. My whole body became rigid and I began to tremble.

"Edward calm down please" Carlisle said turning to face me as he still held one hand up to keep Charlie at bay.

"How long had ago did she come?" I asked trying to create a timeline between what happened to me in the forest and what may have happened to Bella. I looked at Esme as she replayed her conversation with Bella in her mind. She had come for me and I wasn't here, she had chosen me and I was off hiding in my own misery, she had taken my car to get something for me. Every precaution I took to keep her safe had been done in vain, she was gone. I was broke from my thoughts as Carlisle answered my question.

"She came by around 4:30 this after noon and left quickly, the police found your car abandoned at about 5:40pm" his look was imploring me to keep it together. _'Edward we will find her, but I need you to keep calm till Charlie leaves, we have more to tell you, please son' _he nodded at me silently.

"Where is my car now?" I needed to see it, I need to see if I could catch the scent of the person who did this.

"It was found about two hundred feet down a dirt road, about ten miles east from here. Chuck Williams has his tow truck in Port Angeles, so he wont be able to tow it to the station till the morning. You are to go no where near it do you hear me, if you attempt to access that car I will arrest you ass for tampering with a crime scene, is that understood?" Charlie Barked at me loudly, I could feel and see the anger and fear rolling off him. His thoughts were chaotic and frantic _'oh God' Bella, my baby girl Bella, if you have done anything to hurt her I will kill you my self'_ he turned and walked to the door and yanked it open. He blamed me; I didn't understand how he thought I could ever hurt Bella. I knew he was scared and that he was lashing out but to accuse me, of hurting the one thing that was good in my life made me angry.

"I'll be in touch!" he hissed before slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going to see my car, it hasn't been that long, I can still probably catch the scent of the one who did this." I turned to leave but was caught by the arm.

"Edward we need to tell you something's we found out" the seriousness of his tone caused me to cringe slightly.

"Carlisle we don't have time for this right now, with every passing minute the scent becomes weaker" I was becoming increasingly angry with every wasted second I stood there.

"Edward Listen to what we have to say it may help find out who took her" he said now placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, but make it quick! We are wasting valuable time sitting here…" I growled following further into the front room where my family stood. I quickly noticed Tanya was sitting on the couch next to Alice with a shamed look on her face. I froze in my tracks.

"Why is she still here? I thought I told you to send her home!" my voice raising above all other, who were speaking quietly to each other.

"Edward, we need all the help we can get!" Alice said getting to her feet.

"I don't want her help for all we know 'SHE' did this! Spiteful, jealous bitch!" I began to charge toward her when a pair of large arms restrained me.

"Edward cool it down man! We're all worried about Bella, but Tanya has been with us all day." Emmett said trying to restrain me. I stopped struggling and Emmett loosened his grip on me, I shrugged his arms off me and walked toward the window everyone was silent for a moment before Carlisle spoke.

"Edward we will find Bella and bring her home, but we need to tread lightly on this there is to many people involved." Carlisle spoke with confidence, but none of it filled me, my Bella was gone as was my reason for living. I would enjoy killing who ever took her and if she were to die as a result of who took her, this would not be the end of us, I would join her as soon as I finished making him pay.

"What is this news you had to tell me?" I said letting out a deep breath.

"Edward Carlisle sent me to run an errand for him in forks, well the delivery truck carrying the medical supplies was blew two tires, so I had to wait hours for the truck to arrive. When I arrived back at the house Alice greeted me with a confused look, she asked me where I had gone after hunting. I told her I hadn't gone hunting, and that I was just arriving back from running errands for Carlisle. She refuted with me for a moment and explained what had happened earlier. Edward I haven't been here all day, it had to be a shape shifter. I have heard of some vampires having this ability, but have never seen it for myself… well besides the wolves." Jasper looked vey uneasy and his thoughts were full of anger at the fact that this thing had touched Alice.

"Why? What purpose could it have served for him, to pretend to be Jasper?" I said looking at Carlisle for an answer.

"I only have one theory I can come up with, to trick Bella, if he could convince us he was Jasper, Bella wouldn't think twice about trusting him" Carlisle said as he sat on the loveseat next to Esme taking her hand in his.

"Edward there is something else… come with me" Carlisle said getting up from the loveseat and motioned for me to follow him. Everyone else stayed seated as Carlisle and I walked outside to the rear of the house. We stopped at the two small doors that led to the cellar. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion; he pulled open the doors and entered the cellar. I followed him as he flipped on the light, and walked to a black plastic bag, that sat in the corner of the room. He pulled the contents out and I felt my breath hitch, it was the sheet from my bed ,from the first night Bella and I made love, it still had a large bloodstain on it and Bella's scent covered the entire sheet.

"Where did you find this?" I asked taking it from him.

"Down here, I sent Alice to get some of my old records of the Voturi vampires that I had met and their talents, thinking maybe I had come across him before." The worry lines in his face had become more prominent and he seemed a shade paler if that were possible.

"So what are you saying? Are you saying he's been here the whole time? Aleron? The vampire who was after Bella?" shock and comprehension flooded through me. "That's impossible... we would have caught his scent"

"Not if that's part of his gift, if he can throw his Scent then I think he has the ability to mask it, making it virtually undetectable" Carlisle took the sheet from my hands and placed it back in the bag.

"How many gifts does this vile creature have? He can mask or over power us with his scent, and he can shape shift?" I was beginning to wonder if we could possible be this unlucky.

"No Edward I don't think he can I think he has help"

"You think there are two of them?" I asked but meant it more as a statement the complications were building and I began feel my hope failing me.

"Yes with the seven of us around, he was bound to need assistance in his planning. With all the information he has gathered, I can only hope it's just the two, we need to be prepared for the possibility of a fight. Edward he knows we wont stop till we find her, and he has the advantage of knowing all bout us and Bella's new Abilities. And now with the humans involved in Bella's disappearance, it will make it that much more difficult for us to use our abilities to their full extent, they will be watching us. From his behavior toward Bella and you before I don't think he plans on killing her, like you said he wants her for his own…" he stepped toward me and placed his hand on the side of my head, his touch was gentle and meant to be comforting, but the only comforting touch I wanted was Bella's. "We will find her son… I promise"

"Is there anything else? Have you told me everything? " I said slowly taking a step back.

"No, there's nothing else" he said letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm going to check the car" I said turning to leave.

"Take jasper and Emmett with you, as I said I don't know if he has enlisted any others"

"Fine" I turned and headed back around the house, Jasper and Emmett were already standing on the porch.

"Were right behind you bro" Emmett said leaping off the porch and we headed in the direction Charlie said my car was. It only took us a couple of minutes to locate my car, it was now dark and seeing the silhouette of it in the moon light, sent shivers up my spine.

I approached my car slowly, having already seen what it looked like through Alice's vision; it still didn't stop me from begging internally for it not to be the same. As I approached the driver side window, I could see my begging had done nothing to change the scene in front of me, my knees suddenly gave out and I dropped to them laying my hands on the door of the car.

"Edward bro were gonna find her" Emmett said crouching down next to me and placing one of his hands on my back. I nodded slowly, leaning my forehead against the car.

I gathered all the strength I had and got up, I opened the door and his sent assaulted me at once, it was so strong I had to take a step back from the car; Jasper opened the passenger door in an attempt to air out the scent. It was Aleron, I recognized his scent from the one in my room and the forest those months ago.

I walked around the car, trying to pick up a trail leading away from the car, but there was nothing. I searched inside the car for any clue to what had happened her, when I spotted something in the back seat. It was a wooden box about ten inches by ten inches, the top of it had a delicately carved heart with Bella's and my initials carved in elegant script. It read E & B Forever, I pulled it from the back seat and stepped away from the car, running my finger over the top tracing our initials. I lifted the small gold latch at the front of the box and opened it, my eyes widened at what laid before me. The inner lining of the box was red velvet, and molded perfectly onto the velvet was a glass bottle with a heart as the stopper. I lifted the bottle from the case and examined it closer, there was a rolled up parchment inside along with a key, which was hanging for a translucent string that was connected to the stopper. It was truly magnificent; Jasper and Emmett had come over to see what I was staring at so intensely.

"Whoa! That is amazing" Emmett boasted loudly.

"That's beautiful Edward, is that what Bella had left to get?" Jasper asked looking awestricken.

"yeah…" I couldn't get any other words past my lips.

"What's that?" Emmett pointed to the rolled up parchment in the bottle. I pulled off the stopper and with it came the key. I gently placed it in Jaspers hand and tipped the bottle, letting the rolled parchment fall into my palm. It had been tied with a thin string, I gently removed it and unrolled the paper the words were written in Bella's handwriting.

_**One day, somehow.**_

_**You stumbled across the key to my heart;**_

_**You unlocked it with your love**_

_**And the sweetness of your charm**_

_**There are many special things about you**_

_**That touches my heart again and again**_

_**You breathed on me new life**_

_**From the moment we first met**_

_**I can't fathom**_

_**I simply can't begin**_

_**To imagine life with out you**_

_**Is a thought I can't resist**_

_**I want to share my life with you**_

_**For always and forever**_

_**I want to hold you in my arms**_

_**And take you to my heaven**_

_**There will always be a reason**_

_**For me to love you more and more**_

_**And now that you hold the key to my heart**_

_**Please don't ever let it go.**_

**I love you, Bella**

I stood there reading her words over and over again, she loved me, she had given me to key to her heart. How could fate be so cruel? Just as fast as she had given it to me, it was taken from me. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Edward we have to put it back and go, the sun will be up soon and we don't want to be caught here, Charlie warned you what he would do. I rolled the paper back up and replaced the string, I placed it back in the bottle along with the key and then put it back in its case and closed it. I ran my fingers over the top of the box once more, and placed it back in the ca,r in the exact same position I had taken it from.

We ran back to the house in total silence, none of us know what to say or where to begin. We headed into the house to find everyone still in the front room. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eye squeezed tightly shut, as if she was desperately trying to see something, Jasper went to her side quickly placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Has she seen anything?" I asked my voice not masking my grief.

"No…she is getting nothing it's as though she is being blocked completely." Carlisle shook his head in confusion.

"Did you find anything else in the Cellar?" I asked looking for anything to hang onto.

"No, I'm sorry" Carlisle said in almost a whisper.

I walked to the window and placed my hands against it letting my head drop in despair, I looked up to watch as the sun began to rise behind the clouds.

"I'm going to search the forest, maybe I can find where the other was nesting, get a clue as to where he headed. I can't just sit here, wait and do noting." I pushed off the window and headed upstairs to change my clothes, I changed quickly, then headed back down stairs.

"We are going with you" Jasper and Emmett both announced.

"I would like to help" Tanya said getting off the couch. "I'm truly sorry for how I behaved Edward, I can see you love her very much, and your right I am Jealous, but I would never hurt you I know she makes you happy ,and I want to help bring your happiness back, if you will let me." Tanya looked at me then the floor her thought were of how selfish she had been and her guilt weighed heavily in her face.

"Fine you can help, but I hope you understand I want you to keep your distance from me, while I appreciate the help, I don't need anything or anyone to distract me from my sole purpose, and that's finding Bella and bringing her safely home." I said giving her a _'this is your last chance' _look.

Alice suddenly gasped, and placed her hand over her mouth, I turned quickly toward her.

"Alice what is it? What do you see? Is it Bella?" I knelt in front of her but only saw Charlie in his cruiser, my head turned swiftly toward the door as I heard a car approaching. I got to my feet as I head his approach on the porch, I knew it was Charlie and felt a sudden spring of hope maybe, he had some more information; maybe he had received another anonymous call. Carlisle went to the door and opened it as he began to knock.

"Hello Charlie, what brings you here this early? Have you heard anything on Bella?" Carlisle asked eagerly. I stepped next to Carlisle as he waited for Charlie's answer.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…" he said then turned and motioned to the deputy that was with him. The deputy walk past him, and stopped directly in front of me. He reached down as if in slow motion and grabbed my wrist, and stepped beside me pulling my arm behind me.

"You're under arrest in connection to the disappearance of Isabella Swan… You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

I couldn't believe this was happening, I turned to see the faces of my family, each sharing a horrified expression.

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

I looked at Charlie, his eyes were cold and unyielding as he glared at me, I couldn't bare to look at him so I turned away.

"Charlie, you know my son had nothing to do with Bella's disappearance!" Esme yelled, as she walked to stand next to Carlisle.

Charlie never acknowledged Esme's plea, he must have pulled every string he had to get the warrant for my arrest so quickly.

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

I blankly nodded to answer what ever he was asking, as he tightened the cuff on my other wrist; my mind was in to much of a state of shock, to really comprehend what he was saying.

"This is Bullshit Charlie! And you know it." Emmett growled

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand? If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time, until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?" he finished and asked me if I understood the rights he had just given me, I nodded once again.

'_I will be right behind you son, don't worry about anything'_ Carlisle thought, as he took a step toward me.

"No, I will be fine go search for Bella, we have already wasted to much time as it is" I said in a voice to fast for either Charlie or his deputy to hear. The officer led me to the cruiser, I turned to face my family one last time, they were all standing on the porch Esme was folded into Carlisle's arm, as was Alice in Jasper's. Emmett Rosalie and Tanya stood in the doorway; I threw a crooked smile at Alice, who had a devastated look on her face. She suddenly flew down the stairs and wrapped her arms around my neck, I wished I could hug her back, but my arms were retrained behind me.

"Find her Alice" I said kissing her cheek, she let the deputy remove her arms from my neck, and ran back to Jaspers arms. I was placed in the back of Charlie's cruiser and let my head fall back to rest on the seat. "Bella, hang on love, were going to find you" I whispered as I looked out the window.

I loved my family, and I knew they would not give up on either of us. We would all be together again soon.

* * *

**A/N: who saw that coming!? well there you have it tell me what you think please! there is a piture of the bottle on my profile if you want to see it. The Song that inspired this chapter is :Broken bones.. by: Rev Theory. there is a link to it on my profile.. and once again not to sound like a broken record PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!... ok enough begging..lol pretty please! LOL**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: i Do not own twilight or any of its characters...**

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the great responses I got from the last chapter it was great!, I wished there were more (sniff sniff) but im still happy to get any, so any way here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get out I must have reread and rewritten it like six times and this is what i came up with lol.. i hope to get more resposes this time guys so please make sure you do.. im about to give up on this story but wont as long as i know your still following it.. i love you guys! thanks so much again! on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter Twenty Four**

**Dreams come true**

I drove away from Edward's feeling confident that my plan was going to work, it had to. It was an odd sensation driving his car; I was not used to sitting in the driver's seat. Edward drove everywhere we went, telling me he could get us where we were going faster and safer. For a man who had eternity he was always in a hurry to get where he was going. I headed toward my house at a greater speed then I normally used, I need to get the gift I knew would show exactly how much he meant to me. I had unintentionally crushed him with my stupid incessant need to defend Jacob. I wasn't thinking clearly hell I wasn't thinking at all. I was to wrapped up in my own guilt for Jake, who had just experienced the worst type of humiliation, punished by the man he hated, punished by his mortal enemy and forced to endure it in front of his pack.

Edward deserved so much better then me; he deserved some one who would give him their whole heart, not just broken pieces. Edward was my whole world and I had done little to show him that, I knew I had broke him when he left my room, I saw it in his eyes before he turned his back to me. I knew nothing I would have said would change his state of mind, I would have to show him and so I would.

I pulled into my driveway and quickly ran into the house and up the stairs to my room. I had told Charlie to stick the package under my bed in my room, when it arrived and I hope he had, because I did not want to waste time on a scavenger hunt looking through the whole house. I flew through the door to my room and immediately knelt next to my bed and peaked under, and to my relief Charlie had done what I asked. I pulled the semi large box from under my bed and laid it on top, I opened it and took out the wood box inside it was exactly as I had envisioned it.

It had a heart carved on the top and Edward and I's initial carved in the middle, and the word FOREVER underneath, it was perfect. I opened the box and I felt my smile grow as I looked at the beautiful glass bottle lying in the center. I removed the bottle to admire it closer, my heart soared I placed the bottle back in the case and opened the envelope that laid next to the bottle, there was a small piece of what looked like weathered paper inside along with a string the paper was blank and I knew what it was for. I took the paper over to my desk and sat down. I thought about all the things I wanted to say to him, none of which I was sure could convey how much I needed and loved him.

I finally found the words in my heart I was searching for and wrote them on the paper, I kissed the paper and held it to my heart for a moment praying these words were enough, as many times as he told me he could not live with out me I knew I could not live with him. We were to halves of a whole, one not complete without the other.

I gently rolled up the paper and tied the string around it and slid it into the bottle. I grabbed the box and headed back Edward's car, I slid it into the back seat, I didn't want to put it into the seat next to me, knowing it would probably distract me while I was driving. I pulled out of my driveway and headed back to Edwards.

I drove through the streets of forks silently, it wouldn't be long before I would be leaving this little town and not returning, till everyone who knew me was gone or to old to even remember Bella swan. I hit the outskirts of town and accelerated my speed, I needed to get back to Edward, I needed to show him how much I loved and needed him. As I sped down the deserted road my mind drifted to all the things I was going to say to him, my hands had started to sweat as I thought about my coming conversation with Edward, then it happened so fast I almost didn't have time to react, a deer darted out in front of me, I slammed on my breaks with both feet, my hand slipped off the steering wheel at how quickly the brakes locked. I felt my face make slam into the steering wheel causing my eyes to instantly tear, my head then flew back against the head rest, and the searing pain clouded my mind and my vision. I could taste blood in my mouth, I knew I had bitten my tongue when I hit the steering wheel and the blazing heat I felt come from the bridge of my nose. I touched it as I felt something hot run from it and down my cheek. I opened my mouth slightly gasping as I touched the cut; suddenly I felt my open mouth fill with the blood that was now pouring out of my nose. I instantly coughed and gagged the blood out of my mouth send it flying all over the dash board and windshield, I wiped my mouth trying to get it off the smell and taste was making my gag and cough even worse. my eyes were watering so bad I couldn't see anything, I could feel the blood still flowing from my nose with no signs of slowing. I reached for the door and opened it trying to escape to the fresh air.

I stumbled from the car trying to clear my vision; the pain in my head seemed to be growing as each second passed. I knew I wouldn't last much longer before I passed out, I reached back into the car feeling blindly around for my cell phone I just needed to push send to call who ever it was I called last, knowing I didn't have my vision to be able to dial. As soon as I found it I felt my body fly from my place in the car, my body spun around and slammed into the side of the car.

"No need to call for help, it's already here" the voice was sickeningly familiar. I looked at him, but I couldn't focus enough to see anything. I felt my body begin to shake in fear, my breathing was on the verge on hyperventilation. The blood from my nose has slowed to a drip, my head was spinning I began to struggle trying to get lose from his grip.

"What do you want?" I said as tugged at his hand that was firmly placed at the base of my throat, it was cold. _'Cold'_ I said to myself, I could feel the panic rise in my chest along with nausea. He was a vampire, I felt blood drip from my nose and land between my fingers and land on his hand, my vision was still very blurry and I couldn't make out his face. I watched as he removed his hand from my neck only to replace it with his other.

"Hmm… waste not want not" he said as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked off the blood that had collected there. I turned my head quickly as the terror in my chest built to knew heights, all I could think was I never got to tell Edward how much I loved him. I stood there trembling as he brought his face inches from my throat I heard him inhale sharply. I cringed waiting for it to be over; when there was aloud crash like thunder crashing during a violent storm and his hand was gone. I sunk to the ground unable to hold myself upright any longer. I could feel myself loosing my fight with consciousness as I heard footsteps approach, I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for the end.

"Bella, are you ok?" I knew this voice.

"Jasper?" I said trying piece together what happened, I suddenly felt a cold hand reach beneath me and pick me up off the ground.

"We have to get out of here Bella, before he returns" he whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine. I tried my best to focus on his face and words, but I was to tired I could no longer fight off the inevitable and slipped into blackness.

I opened my eyes to the smell of burning wood, the smoke for a nearby fire hung lightly in the air. I place my hand on my forehead pushing my self halfway up with the other. My head was pounding causing me to shut my eyes tightly. I opened my eyes slowly trying to figure out where I was, I was disoriented and dizzy. My mind was slowly catching up with the days earlier events; I remembered driving Edward's car and then the deer. I shook my head for a moment trying to clear up what happened, after that it hit me suddenly, I jerked upright and scanned the room. My eyesight was slightly better, I was able to make out that I was in a room with no windows; the only light in the room was given off by the small fireplace. I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye, I gasped as he stepped toward the fire he features were very familiar.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly, he didn't answer at first he just keep his focus on the fire. "Jasper what's going on?" I asked again hoping to get an answer this time. He turned his face slowly to me; his eyes were strangely full of what looked like contempt.

"You know what I don't understand Bella?" his voice seemed cold and distant.

"What?" I asked in a whisper as I eyed him warily.

"What is so special about you that so many would risk their immortality just to be with you, you don't look any different then a regular human, you don't smell any different either? I don't see what it is about you that seems to hold their attention" he scoffed turning to face the fire once again.

"Jasper what is wrong with you? This isn't like you, where is Edward? did you call him?" I asked getting more then annoyed at his odd behavior. His head suddenly tilted back and leaned it to the side, rolling it straight again now staring at me. He was in front of me in the blink of an eye with one hand pressed against the was near my head.

"Your right _'This'_ is not like me at all" he hissed in my ear. He stood slowly never taking his eyes off mine he took a step back and laughed menacingly.

"How about this?" he said still laughing, I watched in horror as his body began to shrink down, his arms and legs becoming disgustingly disfigured as his clothes fell away from his body. I saw as his fingers disappeared and became hoof like. I watched as his face seemed to elongate and his features change into that of a deer. I placed my hand over my mouth trying to muffle a scream, with in seconds he changed from a deer to a girl. She stood upright completely naked, she stood a couple of inches well over my height, her hair was dark brown much darker then mine and natural curls that hung several inches past her shoulders, she was flawless in every way. She walked slowly toward me she showed no shame at her nakedness, she glided toward me as though she were full dressed and crouched down next to me.

"Now this is me…" she gave me a smile that told me she was to be feared.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I said my voice beginning to crack.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" she said in a whinny high pitched mocking tone. "You are pathetic you know that!" she said getting to her feet and moving across the room. She walked to the pile of clothes she had left on the floor from her transformation, and slowly put them back on.

Who ever she was I could tell she didn't want to me here, I had to find out what she wanted with me. I didn't know how long I had been here, or if Edward even knew I was gone yet and if he did would he even come looking for me? My heart sank even further. I leaned my body against the wall and pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"You know…" she said sounding irritated. "You drive like shit! If you were going any faster you may have hit me" she turned quickly throwing an evil glare at me.

"What are talking about?" I said my irritation matching hers; I was beginning to get angry at her little riddles.

"You seriously are clueless, I showed you only moments ago and your tiny human brain didn't even grasp it!" her insults were beginning to ware on me. I thought for a moment at what she had shown me, she had transformed into a deer then into a girl… _'Deer'_ she was the deer that ran in front of my car causing me to hit my brakes!

"IT WAS YOU!" I spoke louder then I meant to.

"Give the girl a prize! You just moved up a notch on the evolutionary chain" she said clapping her hands together softly. I felt my anger begin to boil over she was mocking my intelligence every chance she got and I had had enough.

"You won't live through this, when Edward finds me he will rip you apart!" I spat the words at with as much force as I could; once again she was in front of me in the blink of an eye taking my jaw tightly in her hand.

"Its not my life you should be worrying about right now little girl" she smiled as she spoke, I narrowed my eyes at her and did my best to focus all my anger on her. I waved my hand out pushing all the anger I had out with it, her body easily flew across the room slamming into the wall and bouncing off of it, hitting the floor with an audible thud. I immediately got to my feet and took a defensive position, I'm not sure why other then I have seen Edward do it several times, but it wasn't like I could fend her off if she decided to lung at me. I was now full of fear and since anger seemed to be the only trigger I knew to set my abilities in motion, I was sure I couldn't do my little trick again.

I saw her get to her feet quickly a murderous glare now filled her eyes, she crouched ready to spring. I braced myself for her imminent attack, but I didn't cower I kept my same position, I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my eyes as she killed me.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud bang, causing me to pull my eyes from her to the location the sound came. From the corner of my eye I saw he lung at me, I closed my eyes bracing for an impact that didn't come, and instead I heard something slam into the wall again.

"Enough Lilith!" I heard a loud growl emanate from somewhere is the room. I opened my eyes to see a large figure holding Lilith by the throat against the wall. "If you lay one finger on her there won't be enough left of you to burn…Do. You. Understand. Me." His voice was cold, yet there was something familiar about it, like we had met somewhere before.

"Yes!" she hissed back at him, he released her.

"Now make yourself useful and go collect more firewood" he turned his back to her taking a step before he froze, his head slowly turned to the side as though looking behind him, like he was daring her to complain. After a quick second she huffed loudly and headed for the door, once she opened it she looked ever her shoulder, and shot me another murderous glare before slamming the door behind her.

Once we were alone I turned my attention to the figure still standing in the shadows, he wasn't moving he was just staring at me, the silence was deafening.

"I'm sorry she has behaved so badly, she is not used to not being the center of attention" his voice held a kinder tone.

"Who are you?" I asked not being able to hold my curiosity any longer.

He stepped from the shadows into the light the fireplace was admitting, I felt my breath catch, my chest suddenly felt tight and I couldn't breathe.

"You?" I said in more a breathless whisper then actual spoken word; I felt my knees give way as I slumped to the floor.

"Hello Isabella, it's so nice to see you in the flesh and not just your dreams" he chuckled lightly.

"But how?... I don't understand" I said once again breathlessly, all the dreams I couldn't remember suddenly flood back into my mind, like someone had just busted the dam that held them from my memory, they all rushed back in. He was the one who haunted my dreams, the ones that caused me to wake in odd places, with no recollection of where I was or why I was there.

"I'm not sure you ever will but in time you will come to except I did it all for you" he said walking closer to me, he crouched down and lifted his hand to my face; I flinched away from his touch. He let out a large sigh and let his hand dropped to his side and he stood quickly.

"Humans need oxygen to survive, so if I were you I would breath, if you would like to see tomorrow, it's not a threat just an observation." He said in an amused voice, I hadn't noticed I wasn't breathing till I inhaled deeply bringing relief to my oxygen starved body.

"You must be hungry I have brought some stuff for you to eat I'm not sure if what I got would please you but I think it will sustain you till we leave to our new home." He said setting several sack near me then stepped away. "There is some other things in there was well that will suffice for your human needs, but you will not need them soon so I didn't bother to get many of them."

"What are you talking about? I have no intention of going anywhere with you!" I said once I found my nerve again.

He took a large breath and let it out slowly. "Isabella why must you be so stubborn, that's what got you and your family into this mess in the first place." He said shaking his head.

"What Mess? What did you do to my family!" I shouted, I could feel the anger rising in me again.

"Isabella it would not be wise on your part to try to use your ability on me, it will only anger me and you don't want to see me angry, I have a tendency to…lose control. Its not one of my finer moments and I'd rather not subject you to it." His voice held no emotion. "Besides I've already proven I can get around them quite easily, I would hate to see any other human family members get hurt because of your stubbornness" he said raising one side of his brow in a _'get the picture'_ gesture.

"You leave Charlie out of this, he has nothing to do with this!" I yelled getting to my feet, before I had time to react he was in front of me. I pressed my back against the wall trying to put any amount of distance between us.

"Don't test my patience young one, I may have a lot but it to has its limits" he hissed, I could feel his cool breath on my face it smelled like cinnamon and anise mixed together. " besides your Father is quite valuable to me alive, if he continues on the path I put him on, I wont need to take care of the rest of your _'family'_ there fate will be there own doing." He said taking a step back.

"What have you done?" I said as my lip began to quiver and my mid began to race with the possibilities of what Charlie could do to the Cullen's.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to, I honestly hate repeating myself. I told you before their love of these humans would be there down fall. Our kind does not tolerate their kind of behavior, and they put us all at risk while they play human. I simply made their charade more visible to the eyes of closer humans, in turn they will be exposed and will be dealt with accordingly" he once again turned his back to me and walked to stand by the fire.

"The volturi…" I whispered I felt the bile in my throat begin to rise. _'No, no, no, no, no, this cant be happening!'_.

"Charlie Arrested Edward didn't he?" the tears came with out warning, their betrayal was unrelenting. I couldn't stop them, I didn't want to show any weakness in front of him, but it was beyond my control. "Please I will give you anything, please don't do this the volturi won't stop until they are all dead, and that includes my father and anyone surrounding him please!" I begged with all my heart, letting my pride fall lifeless to the floor in front of me.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands dear one" he smiled at me sympathetically.

"No its not! And you know it! All you have to do is show Charlie I'm alive and well, and this doesn't have to go any further, if you let me go talk to him I can convince him Edward had nothing to do with this, and I will tell Edward that I want you. I will agree to stay with you as your mate for eternity" I would do anything to keep Edward and my family safe even if it meant giving up my future so my family would have one.

"My dear Isabella, you know as well as I that he will never stop looking for you, and I do not intend to spend eternity looking over my shoulder waiting for him to show up, that simply will not do." He shook his head with a sad expression. "And do you think I would go through this much trouble to have you with me, and then just let you waltz out and trust that you will keep your word, I'm sorry love but that is not going to happen" I cringed when he called me _'love' _my mind began to go over every scenario that would convince him to let me at least speak with Charlie.

**(Aleron's POV)**

I had to walk away from her, as her anxiety was rising so was her blood pressure, forcing her blood to flow faster threw her veins sending out a calling to me that was almost crippling. The scent much the same as it had been the first day I laid eyes on her, that day in the clearing. Her pure innocence that flowed from her, that drew me to her like a moth to a flame. I knew then I had to have her, to make her mine. My nostrils flared at the sight of her blood that was congealing on her arm. It made my venom flow ceaselessly. She never looked at me, she never took her eyes off Jane and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I watched horror fill her eyes as the other guards began to pull the girl named Brea apart, and throw her dismembered body into the fire ending her demise.

I stared at the girl standing before me and longed to give her anything she desired, all she had to do was but ask, but what she was asking of me now I knew I could not give, it was to soon. I first had to clear out any obstacles or distractions that stood in our way, I would break her heart then mend it. I knew once I changed her, her human memories would drift into a fog she could never fully bring back.

I cursed internally at the Vampire who had tried so desperately to keep me from what I wanted, all he was doing was to delay the inevitable. I had been very successful at blocking him from my thoughts although I felt myself slip at times; he had angered me by touching what belonged to me. I warned him several times screaming my warnings into his mind, his arrogance blinding him from the truth… he could not protect her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by her gentle quiet voice.

"What is your name?" she asked quietly.

"I go by many names my darling, but I guess you can call me by my most common name…Aleron" I smiled gently at her trying to ease her fears, but I couldn't help but notice the small intake of a quick breath as I said my name.

"Why would you go through so much trouble for me? You could have any girl you wanted… why me?" she ended her question in a low hushed voice.

"Isn't it obvious? You belong with our kind, you belong with me. That boy was doing you no favors keeping you as you are, I won't take the risks with you he has. I will make you strong; I will make the worries of the human world obsolete. We will be together forever, taking from each other what we desire, holding back nothing." I said putting forth as much honesty as she would accept.

"Please just let me speak to my father, I give you my word I will stay with you please let me stop this before anyone gets hurt because of me. If I have to live with their deaths on my hands I will never forgive myself, and never be able to give all of myself to you. You will live eternity with the empty shell of a girl you once kidnapped. You will never have my heart unless you show me you have one." I could hear the anguish in her words.

I let out a heavy sigh, I would live with her no matter what, that included her happiness and her sorrows. With eternity comes endless time, time to heal, time to grieve and time to love…again

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it! Bella has a choice to make and its not an easy one and edward is stuck in jail helpless hmm...**

**if you wanna know what happens next leave a review it will help the next chapter post much quicker there are also Pictures of Aleron and Lilith on my profile you may recognize Aleron but at least you will have a better visual on what they both look like! once again thanks so very much for yur reviews they really are great... love, peace,.. see ya later**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters...**

**A/N: sorry this is so late RL interupted my alternate life..lol i just want to let you guys know, i dont know a whole lot about police stuff and this is just stuff i have heard happens and remeber this is fan fic, so it doesnt have to mimic real life totally..lol ok so i want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys rock! Im sorry if any of this is confusing Charlies POV is not easy to write cause he has NO idea whats going on so hes just full of assuptions and what not, anywho read and review and let me know what you think? please..**

**

* * *

**

**(Charlie's POV) ****Chapter Twenty Five**

**Falling from grace**

It took ever ounce of control I had not throw Edward up against the wall, and put my pistol under his chin and demand to know where my daughter was. Everything in me was screaming that everything they were telling me was a lie. Call it instinct, call it intuition, call it what you will but I know with certainty they weren't telling me the truth. I looked at all of their faces especially Edward's, even with convincing grief stricken look on his face there was something more behind his eyes, something more he knows, his alibi had holes in it seeing as he was not with them the whole time.

I was having an early dinner in La Push when the call came in, and things like this don't happen in my town very often, so I knew it was crucial that I get to the scene, and start collecting all the evidence I could.

I was at the scene where his car was discovered within half an hour of the call. I felt the hood of the car and it was still warm, I hadn't missed who ever did this by much or so I thought.

I began to chastise myself for ever having wasted an ounce of worry on Edward's wellbeing. He stood only feet from me, with only his father between us. He was covered in blood, his family had claimed he had gotten that way cleaning the animals they had shot while hunting. I began going over the conversation in my mind I had had with them prior to Edward showing up.

**~ Flash back ~ **

I had come here under the assumption that both Bella and Edward had gone missing, and fighting my own dread and fear that was eating me alive, I had to tell the Cullen's that their son was missing and possible dead, from the amount of blood in the car. I took a deep breath and put the car in park in front of the Cullen's house. I walked slowly to their front door and stood silent for a moment, thinking of how I was going to do this before knocking. Suddenly the door opened up to reveal a very content looking woman; it was Edward's mother Esme. She smiled politely she was a very strikingly beautiful woman, all the people in her family had a strange beauty about them.

"Well hello Charlie I didn't expect to see you here…please come in... can I get you something to drink?" she said stepping aside to allow me entrance.

"No… thank you is Carlisle home?" I asked wanting to speak with both of them.

"Yes he is… Carlisle could you come down here for a moment, Charlie is here and would like to speak with you?" her voice did raise above a normal conversational tone, and from the direction she was looking I would have doubted he could have heard her, but moments later he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Charlie what a pleasant surprise… what can we do for you?" he said descending the stairs and coming to rest beside his wife. I felt my stomach knot at what I was about to tell them. Esme's expression change when she took in mine.

"Please have a seat you look positively ill, are you ok?" she said walking to the couch. I took a seat opposite them.

"It's about Edward and Bella" I said, my voice sounded raspy as there names fell from my mouth. I saw Esme tense and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

"What about them?" Carlisle asked seeming confused and my statement.

"We received and anonyms call tonight about a suspicious character and possible abduction. The person claimed to see a young woman being pulled from a car off the side of the road, the caller didn't give any more detail before they hung up" I felt my chest tighten just repeating the phone call. " When I arrived on scene I immediately recognized the car… it was Edward's" Pictures began to fly through my head of the state of the car the blood spatter on the dash and windshield the blood on the steering wheel. I shook my head trying to erase the images from my mind.

"Bella!" Esme gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Charlie I don't understand is Bella hurt? Is she at the hospital?" I could hear his voice laced with Panic for Bella, but he wasn't showing any concern for their son.

"Carlisle I'm telling you your son is missing and you don't seem concerned!" I said slightly raising my voice, what the hell was I missing?.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but Edward is out hunting on our property with his brothers and sisters… he wasn't with Bella" the panic never leaving neither his face nor his voice. "Is Bella alright?" he asked quickly leaning forward further.

I was completely speechless, what the hell was going on? I said to myself again. This didn't make any sense; Bella had told me Edward was going to pick her up. What other reason would she be in his car if he hadn't been with her?.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" I said shouting as I got to me feet. Just then Alice and her siblings came in. Alice looked at me and froze; her eyes seemed to gloss over like she was looking right through me. The blonde boy who was walking in behind her, damn near bowled her over as she has stopped so quickly.

"Hey Charlie!" the Larger of the two Bellowed as he caught sight of me. It took me a second to recall his name Emmett was his name. My brow furrowed as they all piled in behind him, there was another there that I didn't recognize. A tall strawberry blonde woman, her looks seemed to match those of the Cullen family strangely beautiful.

"Charlie you ok man" Emmett asked, as his brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the left.

Then it occurred to me Edward wasn't with them, I waited for a moment to see if he would show up when he didn't I turned swiftly to Carlisle.

"Where is Edward?" A whole new picture began to play in my head, Bella had been acting strangely when she had come to see me, and I could feel something was not right with her. Had she finally come to her senses and told him she wasn't going to marry him? Why did I leave her alone? I should have pressed her harder for more information about her odd mood.

Alice spoke first "He stayed behind, to clean the two deer Emmett and Jasper had killed" her voice was shaky. There was something off about her story.

"Do you often leave him to clean the animals alone?" I asked skeptically.

"We make wagers on our hunts the losers have to gut and clean the animals… Alice bet on jasper and Rose bet on me, as to who would kill the first two deer. We only take two deer at a time so Edward lost" Emmett answered without hesitation.

"Where are your guns? I didn't see you carrying any when you came in" Something was off about their story, almost as if it were rehearsed.

"They are in the shed out back, Esme doesn't allow guns in the house" Jasper spoke up his face showing slight irritation at my question.

"Can I see them?" I asked trying to see any defiance or discrepancies in their stories.

"Charlie what are you getting at?" Carlisle's calm facade was now slipping.

"What am I getting at?" anger filling my tone. "My daughter is missing! And so is your son, if he was not with her how did she get his car?" I said never taking my focus off Carlisle.

"Missing? Charlie you don't honestly think Edward would do anything to hurt Bella?... He loves her" Carlisle said getting to his feet as well.

"How did she get to be in his car if not with him?" I could feel my anger beginning to boil over.

"Charlie she showed up here a couple of hours ago by cab to see Edward, and when she found he wasn't here she asked of she could borrow his car to run home and get something she had left." Carlisle said looking at his watch. "Shouldn't we be out looking for Bella, instead of trying to place blame, she could be hurt" a pained expression covered his face, either it was genuine or he was one hell of a poker player.

"I am already on top of that! there is a search party out looking as we speak, I also called Billy down at La Push and got them searching as well, so don't presume to tell me what I _'should'_ be doing. I thought I was coming here to break bad new and it seems I'm the only one who was dealt it… I want to speak with Edward" Every instinct in me told me they were hiding something, and I wasn't leaving till I found out what it was.

**~ End of Flash back~**

I knew they were hiding something, I just needed to get Edward down to the station away from his family and I would get him to talk. I left telling them I would be in touch, come hell or high water I would have his ass in my station by morning.

**(Edward's POV)**

The ride to the station was filled with an uncomfortable silence, I caught Charlie glaring at me through he rearview a couple of times, his thought were only of Bella, and how he was going to get me to tell him where she was. I honestly couldn't believe he thought I had done this, from the many times he had seen me only show love and affection toward Bella, since I returned. I would do anything I could to make up my leaving to her and him. I had begun to earn Bella's trust back but never regained any of his, as well was his right. I had hurt the only thing in this world he cared about, and it would take more then words and years to change that.

When we arrived at the station he had his deputy take me straight to booking, now this was going to be fun. I had no real oil on my finger to adhere to the ink, and my finger tips were hard and smooth they would not form to the paper. As he tried to roll each finger from one side to the other he cringed at how cold my hands were, to the touch. His mind wandered through a few misconstrued reasons for my oddly cool temperature. _'Wow this guy has really poor circulation maybe that's why he's so pale?' _I couldn't help but smirk at his theories.

I could hear the frustration in his thoughts _'why isn't this working!'_ after the forth time he tried he finally gave up. The images I left on the paper looked more like a Rorschach test then finger prints. They took my picture next; when that was finished the deputy was told to take me to a holding cell. He pointed the direction he wanted me to go, he didn't want to touch me and I could see a hint of fear in his mind. And he should, I was only going through this charade for my family, had I been alone their lives would have been forfeit, the second they tried to stop me from looking for the reason I now exist.

I knew I needed to get out of here and quick, I needed to be looking for Bella and my patience was wearing thin, at playing this game with them. I could easily break out of here, but that would expose us and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I looked around the room I was in; there was a small miserable excuse for a cot placed against the wall but little else. There was a small barred window near the ceiling with sunlight shining through, I let out a large sigh one more thing to complicate my life. I maneuvered around it and saw the sun making its presence known. It didn't last long though before it was once again swallowed by cloud cover. I walked over to the cot, and sat in the middle with my back to the wall I brought one knee to my chest and rested my head against it. My mind began running over the last words I spoke to Bella _'__you have some choices to make, and I wont stand her to influence them.' _"I'm so sorry Bella" I had been a coward, I wasn't able to look at her why, why didn't I just turn and look at her?The last conversation we had were spoke in anger and hurt _'NO'_ it wasn't going to be the last time we will talk. We will have many, many more years of pointless arguments _and_ fruitless debates. Time seemed to almost stand still the ticking of the clock, which was somewhere in the station was mocking and taunting me. I pulled my head up quickly in frustration hitting it against the cinderblock wall I was leaning against, causing it to crack slightly.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion if you keep that behavior up" A masculine voice said from the other side of the bars. My whipped up and I turned my head to see Carlisle standing there.

"Yeah if I could only be that lucky" I scoffed leaning my head against the wall again.

"Are they treating you ok in here?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well Charlie hasn't tried intimidation by gun point but he seriously considering it!" I said looking away from Carlisle.

"Your guilt is eating away at you isn't it" his voice has suddenly become low, my head snapped up at his words.

"What are you talking about?" I said shooting him a confused look, had Bella told him what we had argued about? What had she told him or should I say how much had she told him?

"For leaving her alone and unprotected when you knew that other vampire was still out there, how could you be so reckless Edward? I really thought you loved her" the disappointment in his tone and on his face was debilitating. I hung my head in my hands in shame, he was right if I clamed to love her as I did, how could I leave her alone and defenseless? My body began to shake as the guilt raked over me. Then as subtle as a light breeze, it was so faint I barely heard it even with my hearing, there was a small light laugh. I turned to look at him; he held no expression now he was completely unreadable. I slowly got off the bed and walked toward him, he backed away ever so slightly. I cocked my head to one side narrowing my eyes.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you out looking for Bella?" my voice laced with curiosity.

"I came to check on you" he said innocently. I examined him more closely; I sniffed the air his sent was vaguely different. He saw me taking in his sent and a large smile started forming on his mouth, and he took a step forward. His thoughts were making no sense, before I could react his hand shot through the bars grasping my neck; he pulled me forward and pressed his lips harshly to mine. I shoved him back send him into the wall behind him. I was stunned to see a dark haired woman now stood where Carlisle should have been, she laughed menacingly as she used her forefinger and thumb to wipe the sides of her mouth.

"No wonder she likes you so much" she said as her full appearance came into view, my eyes widened in disbelief. I shook my head to regain my senses and crouched immediately into an defensive position, the growl that erupted from my chest cause my whole body to vibrate violently.

"Ah, ah, ah" She said swaying her finger back and forth at me. "this building is full of unsuspecting humans, not only will you expose yourself and your family, but I can kill the one named Charlie before you can make it to me… he is her father right? And if by chance and its slim might I add you do destroy me… after I kill him, do you think she will forgive you for causing his death?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

My mind was running over every possible outcome if I attacked her, would I really be willing to sacrifice Charlie's life to save Bella's? Would she understand? Would she forgive me? 'No' I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. I felt defeat flow through me as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"That's more like it" she said taking another step closer. " I asked her this question now I'm going to ask you… what is so special about this girl that two immortals would risk so much for her?" she asked her tone turning to one of irritation.

"You would never understand, has there ever been anything in your vile existence that you would trade to save your soul?" I asked resting my hand on the floor in front of me.

"Soul? A Vampire with Faith now that's one I haven't seen before what makes you think you have a soul?" she laughed bitterly, mocking my pain.

"She _'is' _my soul, she is the very essence of my being, my life, my strength, my love, she is the epitome of every thing I ever was, am, or will be. Therefore there is nothing I won't do to save her. I will find her and I will destroy who ever took her from me" I raised my head to look at her through narrowed eyes. "I have dealt with your kind before you are greedy and controlled by your lust for blood, you will never know love, your loyalty will always be misplaced which will end up leave you nothing more then a smoldering pile of ash. " I saw anger flash in her eyes as she took another step closer wrapping her hands around the bar that separated us.

"Don't presume to know me boy, you hide behind these human in an attempt to hide what you really are, you think these little plights you make will grant you some sort of reprieve from what you are, what you have done in your past. Yes I know about you, killing humans you deemed unworthy of living even killing your own kind, so make no mistake in thinking you are any better then I." she hissed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her self. She opened her eyes slowly and focused her eyes intently on mine.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I got to my feet, cursing myself for being so weak in front of her.

"I just wanted to check out the competition" she smiled smugly.

"If you both let her go now, and leave never to return I will not search for you, I will not hunt you down like the dogs you are and destroy you" I said taking a step closer, my hands now balled into tight fists at my side. Her laughter echoed in my cell, I stared at her intently, searching her mind for any information that would help me find Bella.

"Bold talk for a walking corps who will soon meet the same fate, did you think he didn't think this through before he took her? When word reaches Voltera about your…um predicament, they will come they wont risk exposure just for little ole you. They will come and destroy you, your family, and all other humans involved, and you can stop trying to reach my mind. You won't find anything useful to you, well any more then I allow" she took a step back, and let her mind flow with images of Bella being held against a wall by her throat. I cringed as I watched her taunt Bella; she looked so frightened I couldn't stop the feral snarl that escaped my lips.

"There won't be a hole deep enough for you to hide in if you hurt her" I was seething from the images she had shown me.

"Relax she is being handled with the upmost delicacy… while she is human of course, but it wont be needed for much longer" her voice seemed to teeter between hate and disgust.

"He can't change her! It will most likely kill her" my body suddenly felt as though it was being deprived of oxygen that it desperately needed, although I knew that wasn't possible, I winced as it felt as though my chest was caving in on itself.

"Well then it saves me the trouble then doesn't it?" She hissed and I was brought back to reality in the hidden meaning behind her words; maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"You care for him don't you?" I said trying to soften my voice; I knew I had to tread lightly, if I was going to use this to my advantage.

"He is a dear friend and has been for many decades" she said eyeing me with skepticism.

"you don't want Bella with him anymore then I do" it came out more as a whisper then a statement, and I really don't know if it was her or myself I was talking to.

"I want what he wants, and he want her" she couldn't hide the small fragment of sadness that flickered in her eyes. Her head turned quickly to the right and looked as though she was concentrating on something intensely, my mind was to preoccupied focusing on the information I had just ascertained. I looked in the direction she was looking and listened, the officer on duty had decided we had had a long enough visit, and was coming back to tell us the visit was over. When I turned back to face her she had once again shape shifted in to Carlisle.

"You hang in there son!" she said loudly as the deputy made his way over to us. It was more then disconcerting the way she had adapted to Carlisle's mannerisms, she must have watching our every move, studying us closely. How could I have been so blind? I knew deep down he wasn't gone. I knew he was just waiting in the shadows to pounce, and I gave her to him on a silver fucking platter. I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings and self pity, that it only took me letting my guard down for a second and that second was all it took for my world to be ripped from me.

I watched as the one who knew where Bella was waltzed away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked back to the cot, and sat on the edge resting my elbows on my knees and placed my face in my hands. When exactly did my future slip from my grasp? if anything happens to Bella the volturi won't have to come looking for me, I will find them one way or another Bella and I will be together again. I brushed my hands roughly through my hair, why was I acting like I was already beaten? I stood up from the bed and began to pace the room _'think Edward' _my time to find Bella was cut considerably short, he was going to try to change her.

If he _'Had' been_ near us the whole time, he had to know how dangerous changing Bella would be! I quickened my pace as I walked past the bars of my cage, that's exactly what it was a cage and I was a caged animal. My movement mimicked those of a tiger you would see through the glass shield at a zoo, thinking of all the ways I could be free. I knew what I had to do there was no way around, it if I wanted to be free I would have to expose what I was to Charlie. If he knew what danger Bella was really in and I was the only one who could help her, he would have to let me out. My thoughts began to race at all the possible ways I could reveal myself to him, I could feel my anxiety rising. I was stopped abruptly by a sudden searing pain in my shoulder; I had done nothing to cause it so I knew it was Bella. I could feel my anxiety quickly change to fear, but I didn't know if it was her fear or my own.

"Edward?" a soft voice called to me. I turned to see Esme standing in front of my cage, her hand lightly brushing the bars her face was full of so much sadness it made me ache even worse. I took a step forward then froze, I felt a growl begin to rise in my chest, as it escaped my lips I took a step back lowering my head and narrowing my eyes. I could feel my body tense as I instinctively began to crouch.

"Edward what's wrong?" she whispered raising her brow.

"Why are you here?" I growled, if this wasn't Esme I wasn't in the mood for more of her vicious taunting.

"Edward I just came to see how you were doing? And to tell you your brothers and sisters are searching for Bella, why are you behaving like this?" Her face was full of confusion and sadness, she reached her arm through the bars and I quickly moved back.

"why did you try to kill yourself when you were human?" if this was Esme I hated bringing this up, I knew it hurt her to think about it but I had to be sure of who she was, and I knew only Esme would know the answer to that, we had not spoke of it in years.

"Edward what are you talking about? You already know why" her hand dropped to her side and she lowered her eyes. My ache intensified again but I had to be sure it was really her.

"Answer the question please" I said lowering my head as well.

"I had lost my son, and I wanted to be with him" she said her voice cracking on her last words. I flew to her and embraced her through the bars kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I did that, but I had to know it was you, really you." I said resting my forehead on hers.

"Edward what's going on? I don't understand?" she said pulling her head back to look at me.

"The shape shifter was here, she impersonated Carlisle to get in" I said letting out a heavy sigh.

She inhaled a quick breath and looked down the hall before turning back to me. "Well that explains the odd question the deputy asked me about visitors" she said looking bewildered.

"What did he say?" I asked wondering if she had said something to make _'Dudley do right' _out there begin to question her sanity.

"He said visiting hours were almost over, and if any other people had planed on visiting? and to keep _'this'_ visit to 5 minutes… Edward what did he say" she gently brushed the hair from my forehead causing me to close my eyes I could feel the love in her touch.

"It's not a _'he'_ it's a _'she'_, and they planed this from the beginning, they are trying to get us exposed to the Volturi will step in and clean up this mess." I heard a small gasp fall from her lips and I pushed off the bars quickly feeling my frustration build.

"Alice would have seen this Edward and she hasn't, so maybe they won't find out." she tried to show no fear, in hopes it would calm me.

"There is more… he is going to try to change Bella" I said shutting my eyes tightly, pressing my rolled fist to my forehead.

"Do you know when?" she asked her voice flooded with panic.

"No, but I'm sure sooner rather then later, he hasn't left with her yet, if the shape shifter is still here." I said as I began to pace the room again.

"Why hasn't he left yet? What is he waiting for?" the worry in her voice only added to mine.

"I don't know" I quickened my pace once again _'come on Edward think what reasons would he have to still be here!'_ then it hit me like a hard slap to the face, I stopped pacing and turned my head toward Esme.

"He's waiting to make sure the Volturi destroy us!, he wants no one left to challenge him and that's also why he is going to change her, he won't take a chance on the Volturi finding her human still" My revelation sent a chill up my spine, but also strengthened my resolve.

"I'm going to tell Charlie what I am, there is no way around it, either I tell him or he finds out when the Volturi come and they kill him regardless." I walked toward Esme, she still had he hands wrapped around the bars, and I soft covered hers with my own. I could tell from her silence she knew I was right her mind was only of our family. _'Why does this keep happening to my family? I can't lose anymore of my family, Charlie will never forgive us, and we will lose him too'_ I heard her let out a ragged breath.

"I know…" The sadness in her voice was excruciating. 'That son of a bitch is going to pay for doing this to my family' I was taken back by her thoughts, she never used foul language except for the occasional 'shit' she would whisper when a sudden storm would ruin her flowers. I flashed her a half smile when she looked at me, she returned it when she knew I had heard her.

"Listen to me mom" I knew she loved it when any of us called her that, and I had not said it near as often as I should have. "I need you to get the family all together in the same room, and ask them a question only they would know the answer to, once you are sure that's it is safe I want you to tell them about the shape shifter and their plan involving the Volturi, ask Alice to keep an eye on the Aro. If all goes well with Charlie I should be out of here soon, but I can't be sure. If it doesn't… I want you to take the family and leave…" I said putting as much determination in my voice as possible.

"NO! Edward, we will not leave you!" she screeched, her hands tightly clutching the bars.

"Please just listen to me… no one else needs to be hurt because of this; if the Volturi do decide to intervene they don't need to know you were even here, that you had no risk to exposure. Please don't make everyone pay for my mistakes, not that it matters. If Bella dies there will be nothing left here for me, please just promise if the Voturi come you will leave!" I was not above begging, I loved my family and wasn't going to sit back and watch them needlessly be destroyed.

"Edward I…I don't…"she couldn't manage to keep her voice from shaking as the words tried to push there way out. I raised my hand to her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb, I raised her face to meet mine.

"Please…please just do this for me" I asked keeping my voice soft and soothing.

She nodded quickly not speaking; I kissed her forehead and let my lips linger there for a moment before whispering into her hair. "I love you mother" I said releasing her from grasp. She looked as though she would be crying if she could.

"I love you my son" she said reaching her hand through the bars and gently cradled my face in her hands I leaned into her touch.

"Don't give up Edward, we are here and we will get through this together" I nodded, she took a step away and brought her fingers to her lips, then brought them forward blowing me a soft kiss. She mouthed the words I love you again and left.

I felt even more empty when she walked away, I didn't fill her in on everything, there was no point in making her even more upset. I thought back to the intense pain I had felt in my shoulder, I knew Bella had been hurt, but I didn't know how badly. I needed to get out of here and fast.

"Deputy!" I called through the bars, it was now or never. I was glad this was such a small town with such a small budget; they had not installed cameras in the cells or hallways leading to them.

"What do you want Cullen?" he Barked at me as he made his way down the hall.

"I need to speak with chief swan" I said in a meek voice, I needed him to do as I asked, with out a lot of questions. He nodded and headed back out the room his thoughts told me he thought I was going to confess to what I had done with Bella, little did he know _'this'_ confession would change Charlie Swans life forever.

* * *

**A/N: sooooo...?? lol i hope you enjoyed what you read please let me know either way and for those of you who are reading my story and are not reviewing i still want to thank you for continueing to read it and thanks for all the Fav's and alerts that my story has been added to its great! **

**The song for this chapter is *12 Stones: let go.* i will have it on my profile with lyrics check it out if you have not heard it..it fits well with this chapter for how edward is feeling *sniff, sniff* and thanks again show me love me reviewing! that would be sweet! till next time...Love,peace....Later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters! **

**A/N: okay so heres the next chapter and i want to apologize before hand for any mistakes in spelling or grammer i do edit but tend to miss a few so sorry any way thank you to all those who review and also thanks to those who dont review but still read my story it still means alot... ok enough of my blabbering! please enjoy and review i would love to hear what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter Twenty Six**

**Numb**

The cold reality of the situation I was in was beginning to seep in. I stood there motionless as he stared at me with such intensity, as though he could see right to my core. I need to gain his trust I just didn't know how far I would have to go to get it. I looked at the bags lying next to me and began to rummage through them, one bag contained toiletries such as a hair brush, tooth brush and paste and deodorant. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, I didn't see a bathroom anywhere and knew he would have to take me out of here to do any of the human things I needed to do. I thought I would test the waters so to speak of the freedom he would allow me at this point.

"Um… is there some where I could freshen up?, maybe take a shower?" I said standing picking up a couple of the bags he laid before me. To my surprise he answered very quickly.

"Oh yes, how foolish of me! forgive me for my lack manners, follow me" he nodded at me before gesturing me to follow him with his hand. I followed his with out question, knowing the less I spoke the better off I would be, and the less I fought him the more trust he would give me. When he opened the door I noticed it led to a small hallway before it led to some stairs leading up to another level. Before we got to the stairs he stopped at a door I hadn't notice was there, he opened it and stepped to the side to allow me entrance. I stepped into the dark room not knowing what to expect, suddenly the room was illuminated to show that it was indeed a bathroom.

My heart sank for a moment realizing I wasn't going upstairs, I wanted to get a better look around so maybe I could get some idea as to where I was. I stepped further into the room, it was small and only contained the essentials a small sink, a toilet that looked like it was one of the first to ever come off the assembly line. It had a wood toilet seat and I could see the cracks in it from where is stood, if he didn't kill me I knew sitting on that would definitely do the job! It didn't have a shower just a large tiger claw bathtub. I jumped as he started to speak, as I had been so deep in thought I forgot he was even there.

"I will give you some privacy, I you need anything please don't hesitate to ask…" and with that he left closing the door behind him. I let out the breathe I wasn't aware I was even holding, I walked over to the sink and looked into the small mirror that hung above it, I sucked in a gasp as I took in my appearance for the first time since I had arrived here. I had dried blood below my nose and at the corner of my mouth; I could also see fingertip size bruises along my jaw where Lilith had been holding my face. I turned the water on in the sink and jumped again as it sputtered trying to come to life, after a moment it was a steady stream. I splashed water on my face in a stupid attempt to wake myself from this nightmare that was my life, but as I suspected it was in vain I really was here, and this was my life.

I walked to the tub and turned the faucets and adjusted the temperature, as it fill I got undressed and slid my body into the water. As I lay my mind wandered back to the event of the day, only hours ago I was in the only place I ever wanted to be Edwards arms, I was safe and I was loved and now I was neither. The last words I had said to Edward were in anger _'__Edward stop it, NO one deserves to be treated like that, Jacob never did anything but what I asked him to do. It was my choice to use his blood, he had no idea about that other woman'_ Despite the temperature of the water my body ran cold, I brought my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them letting all the emotions I had escape through my tears. I felt my body tremble at the force of my sobs, I rested my forehead on my knees trying to muffle to sound.

I sat there trying to come to terms with what I had done. from the moment Edward came back I had done everything wrong, every warning he gave me I ignored always thinking I knew better, every time he tried to hold me back from doing something, I pushed ahead and did it my way anyway. I suddenly realized why and the pure realization of it nearly caused my heart to stop beating. I never fully trusted him; I took his actions towards me as simply controlling. I suddenly realized I still had resentment for him; it was buried deep, so deep in fact that it only skimmed the edges of my mind. He had left me thinking he knew what was best for me, and it ended up almost killing us both, so every judgment he made after that to me was wrong. He no longer knew what was best for me, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

He trusted me with his heart and I broke it, it withered in my hands like a rose placed to close to an open flame. Pictures of his face flooded my mind, the hurt filled looks he gave me every time I rebelled against his pleas for me to just listen to him, and to understand why he was doing what he was doing. The hurt, anger, and self loathing that came over me was overpowering. I pounded my fists against my knees berating myself for my ignorance. I felt my heart begin to break all over again, how could I have been so blind to what I was doing to him, to all of them? I hadn't really trusted any of them, they trusted me to make the right choice and I failed them every time. I didn't deserve any of them in my life, if it took my last breath I was going to fix this no matter the cost.

I step from the now cold water, not that I could really feel it or anything for that matter. I grabbed my towel off the small wooden stool that sat next to the tub, and wrapped it around myself. I tried to steady my body from the shaking that was throwing me off balance, not from the cold but from the emotional breakdown I had while sitting in the tub. I once again searched through the bags he had brought me, I gasped as I noticed the clothing I began pulling out would have had Alice bouncing out of her shoes. It was all designer clothing, some of the designers names I recognized from the names Alice would throw around, others I couldn't even pronounce.

I finally just grabbed the closest pair of pants, and what appeared to be a form fitting silk black button up shirt. It was rather disturbing that everything seemed to fix perfectly even the undergarments. I shook the thought from my head as soon as it entered; the last thing I wanted to picture was him or her rummaging through my drawers. I ran the brush through my hair trying to tame it; I had to appear as if I was accepting what ever was coming, without question. I vividly remember the last vampire I tried to fight back against, if Edward had not shown up when he did… 'No' I wont think like that, I needed earn his trust as quickly as I could I knew Edward was running out of time.

I opened the door slowly not wanting to jump when I saw him standing there, but as I pulled the door further open I noticed the hallway was empty. I stepped slowly into it and looked from left to right, it was fairly dark and I had to squint my eyes to try to focus on anything. I inched my way along the wall toward the stairs, I wasn't going to try to run for it I knew I would never make it, I just wanted to see where the stairs led. As I reached the entry way to the stairs, I looked back toward the direction I had come from, I couldn't make out much. I could see the silhouette of the door I had just come out of, but little else.

I turned my attention back toward the stairs and raised my foot to rest it on the first step, suddenly I felt something grasp my shoulder tightly, causing a sharp pain to blind me further as I flew back against the wall. I was momentarily winded from the harsh contact with my back and the wall, before I could utter a meek response I felt myself floating quickly through the air. The violent thrust of a door flying open was the next sound I heard, as though it had been kicked. The arms that were holding me so tightly suddenly slackened, and I felt myself fall to the floor with a thud. I quickly scramble away using my feet and hands to walk me backward till my back came in contact with a wall. I quickly brought my hand up and began messaging my shoulder .

"Why must you test me at every turn?" he spat angrily, I could see his large form standing completely still next to the fire place.

"I'm sorry" I whispered knowing he could hear me clear as a bell. "I wasn't going to leave, I know better then to try, I told you I would stay with you and I meant it." I relaxed my posture as I lifted myself from the floor.

"So where were you going then?" his voice was still cold and skeptical.

"I was looking for you, its dark and I got frightened." I said timidly it was only partly a lie, I really didn't like the dark and just to know someone was there, even he was a small comfort. I knew he didn't take me for my blood, if so he would have killed me by now. I watched as he strode slowly toward me stopping only a few inches from me, I did my best not to flinch as he raised his hand and rested it on the side of my face, gently stroking his thumb along my cheek bone

"I can assure you there is nothing to fear down here, but I can not say the same if you chose to venture upstairs. The others do not feel for you as I do." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Others?" I said trying to disguise my fear with confusion.

"Yes, you have meet Lilith; she's really not that bad once you get to know her, and my younger yet more temperamental brother Damien. He will not harm you under my watch and he has been given strict orders not to come down here, so it is with only concern that I tell you unless I take you up there please… do not attempt to go up alone" his voice almost sounded pleading as he finished is words. If it wasn't for his red eyes I may have believed he still had a spark of humanity left in him. I stared at his face for a moment, steeled in my resolve to help Edward and the rest of his family. I slowly raised my hand to his face, he froze as his gaze bore deeply into my eyes I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…" I whispered as I pulled my head back to face him again. The look on his face was one of bewilderment.

"Why did you do that?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"For keeping me safe" I said dropping my hand from his face.

He dropped his hand from my face as well and took a step back, the confusion never leaving his expression. He let out a soft sigh turned his back to me and walked back to the fire. "I'm not the monster you believe me to be… I will never leave you as he has done, the only pain I will ever cause you is regrettably inevitable and I'm sorry about that, but after it's over you shall never feel another moment of pain at my hand… I promise you." He spoke in a low hushed tone and turned to face me after he finished speaking.

From the look on his face he actually believed what he was saying Edward's words once again rushed into my mind _'__He knew Bella! He knew what would happen if he mixed his blood with yours, he knew it would keep me from changing you, the chance is too great that you won't survive the transformation.' _A shiver ran up my spine as his words finally sunk in, I will die if I am changed. I needed to help them before that happened. I took a deep breath and knew I would have to move quickly if this was going to work before he tried to change me. I had to give them a chance to remain a whole as a family; Edward would need them once I was gone. He promised he would never try to end his life again and I was going to hold him to that. I gathered all the courage I could and walk to where he was standing, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I meant what I said… if you leave the Cullen's in peace I will never leave your side, I will give myself to you unconditionally and never look back." I spoke with all the conviction my body could muster. My mind wept silently for what I was about to do _'Forgive me Edward… I love you' _

"You will give your self to me and only to me for eternity? You will turn your back on the people you call family for me? You will turn your back on the love you have for him for me? ... I think not! ... Do you think me dim-witted?" He scoffed taking a step back.

"The one thing I am not is a liar, I keep to my word unlike Edward, he is prideful and stubborn, and he would never have given me what I wanted most. Should I have stayed with him he will let me age and eventually die, he doesn't want to spend eternity with me as you do." The words that fell from my lips were blasphemous and heinous. "Besides he called off the wedding the day you took me" I could feel my heart grow cold and useless and I needed it that way, if I was going save the only one who kept it beating in the first place. I closed the distance between us to ensure to him what I was saying were true.

"What proof have I, that you are indeed going to give your heart only to me?" he said placing his hand over my franticly beating heart. I took a couple of steps back and raised my hands to the buttons of my shirt and did my best to steady them as I undid each one slowly never breaking eye contact. When I reached the last one I shrugged the shirt off showing no signs of hesitation, I knew if I did he would sense what I was doing was not a genuine concession. I saw his eyes darken and fill with lust, his nostrils began to flare. I drew my hands behind me to unclasp the last garment that covered that held my dignity together. He was in front of me before I could blink, and place his hands on my wrists behind me restraining my arms there. His eyes franticly searched mine for any sign I was doing this for anyone other then him.

"tu m'appartiens" he spoke vehemently.

Suddenly I felt his lips make harsh contact with mine, he released my hands and I brought them forward and wrapped them into his hair. I had to make this kiss as convincing as possible, I could feel his lust and need rolling off him in waves, our kiss was broke apart by a loud crash. I quickly looked around to see a very angry looking vampire glaring daggers at me with pieces of wood lying on the floor in front of her.

"What. The. Hell. Do you think you are doing?" she hissed through a clenched jaw. Aleron's face turned from shock to fury in a matter of seconds. He released his hold on me and took a step in front of me protectively; I quickly gathered my shirt and threw it on taking several steps back. He glanced over his shoulder at me the returned his attention back to her.

"It is none of your concern Lilith!" he snapped at her.

"None of my concern!, none of my concern!, I have risked my immortality to help you, and you would risk all we have worked for just to fulfill some sick fantasy that will most likely end up with your _'prize'_ in pieces." I cringed at her words. "Have you become so blinded by her lies and your passions for this pathetic bag of flesh to see that you are putting us all at risk? Aro may not care who turns her, but he will care who has killed his future pet!"

"No!" I gasped before I could help it. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth silencing myself from any further outbursts. He turned to look at me once again, his face wore a sad look and I lowered my hand and returned the look. In a blur I saw him launch himself at Lilith, clasping his hand around her throat slamming her to the floor holding her there as a vicious snarl ripped from him.

"Do not speak to me as if I have not thought every aspect of this through!" he yelled inches from her face.

"what's this? A food fight? ... And I wasn't invited… I'm hurt!" I looked in the doorway to see a tall dark haired man that looked no older then Edward, standing with his arms folded across his chest. I felt a chill seep into my bones as he looked at me. My hands were shaking to bad to button my shirt so I just held it tightly closed. He took a step toward me and Aleron sprang to his feet and stepped in his path.

"I thought I told you never to come down here!" he said leaning forward in a threatening manner.

Who I can only assume to be Damien narrowed his eyes at me, then shifted his attention back to Aleron changing his expression to one of feigned innocence.

"Forgive me brother… my curiosity got the best of me, but may I add dear brother your taste in women is still impeccable." His voice sounded amused, He smirked looking at me again.

"Leave and _'DO NOT' _come down here again or you will receive more then a tongue lashing from me…" the sternness in his voice showed he was not threatening him, he meant exactly what he said.

Damien laughed menacingly in his brother's face and took a step back. "Yes of course" he turned his head to look at me again. "Isabella it was truly nice to meet you, if there is anything I can do for you or to you for that matter, I will be right upstairs." He nodded at me then turned and left the room.

Aleron shook his head slowly and ran both his hands through his hair before looking at Lilith, who had righted herself and now stood near the farthest wall. Her expression was full of anger and sadness. They stared at each other for a long moment before Aleron let out a large sigh.

"Lilith… Dear friend do not fret" he said walking to her and placing his hand on her cheek. " I know what I am doing never doubt that, but you are right… I have acted hastily perhaps, but I am now in complete control of my facilities." He voice seemed gentle and caring; it was the next thing he did that truly scared me. The once gentle voice quickly changed as I watch him suddenly move his hand in a blur to the back of her head fisting her hair and yanking her head back. 'But if you EVER! Attempt to embarrass me again in front of her, I will rip that pretty little head of yours from your body…" he yanked her head back once more. "Is that understood!" he hissed releasing her head with a jerk and taking a step back.

"I'm sorry…forgive me" she whispered lowering her eyes to the floor.

"You are forgiven… you look thirst why don't you go find something to eat, perhaps it will improve your disposition, but remember do not hunt in or near this town." His voice was gentle once again. She nodded and left but not before turning to me and shooting me a hateful glance.

I was finally able to breathe freely once she closed the door behind her. Aleron never turned around to face me I saw his shoulder fall slightly he brought his hands to his and rubbed them vigorously up and down his face before in haling sharply.

"I'm sorry about that, but I told you I have no patience for defiance." He said as he slowly turned to face me. The only words I took in comfort where the words I had heard moments ago, I was Aro's pet if something happened to me justice would be served. I knew with Aro's temper, he would hunt them down and destroy them as soon as he got word of my death at their hands, and I began to take delight in that thought. But I still needed to convince him that letting the Cullen's go in peace would not change anything between us, but it had to be done before he tried to change me. If I failed at convincing him to let them go I needed a back up plan. He turned from me and left the room, only to return seconds later with blankets and a pillow.

"I'm sorry this is the best I can do right now, get some rest I will return in a while to check on you, for now I need to speak with my brother." He laid then on the floor and turned to leave.

"Thank you" I said in a small voice. He nodded and left the room leaving me to my thoughts, I had one last trick up my sleeve and I had no idea how to do it. The last time it was an accident and I didn't know how much time I had before he returned, but I had no choice I had to try. I closed my eyes and concentrated every emotion I had on this one thought _'Alice I need you'_ I began to chant those words over and over my heart began to beat franticly in my chest and a odd tingle began to cover my body and as before everything went black.

**(Edward's POV)**

As soon as the deputy left to get Charlie I began to pace back and forth, did I really have no other choice? Was there some other way of getting out of here with our exposing what I was? 'No' before this was over Charlie would know what I was, what my family was. I heard Charlie approach and as I had suspected his thoughts were the same as the deputies that I knew where Bella was and I was going to confess it to him.

"Ready to talk are you Edward, fine… where is my daughter?" his voice was cold and emotionless.

"Charlie I don't know where Bella is, but I can find her but you have to let me out of here, before it's too late to save her" I said taking a step toward him.

"How do you know she is in danger, if you don't know where she is?" I could see the anger rising in his face.

"Because I know who took her, and trust me the longer she is with him the less likely any of us will ever see her alive again." I said pleading with him to understand.

"Then tell me who has her! And I will go find her…" he said taking a step closer to the bars.

"You would never find her in time, and if you did you wouldn't live long enough to see her" I said lowering my eyes to the floor.

"I assure you I can handle what ever I come up against!" he said in frustration, feeling that I was belittling his ability to protect hi daughter.

"That's just it Charlie you have no idea what you are up against!" I had tell him now if I didn't I would back out and waste time on another plan. "They are not human Charlie, just as I and my family are not human, that is why we are the only ones who can help Bella now." I froze where as I was as I waited for his reaction. He stood there for several seconds just staring blankly at me after what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

"You know I knew there was something off about you from the moment I met you, but I didn't know it was insanity!" he spat back at me.

"Charlie I know you see there is something different about me" I grabbed his hand quickly through the bars. "Do you feel the temperature of my skin what normal humans skin is this cold" I let him yank his hand from my grasp.

"The only thing that proves is that you are the cold blooded son of a bitch I always known you were!" he hissed stepping away from me.

"Charlie I know you are still angry with me for leaving Bella, but I did it to keep her safe from me and my kind, and it was all in vain no matter what I did to protect her she still managed to find more trouble. Please know that everything I have ever done was to keep her safe, I love her more then words could ever describe. She is the reason I exist, she is my life." I said with as much sincerity as my voice would allow.

"Your kind? And what kind is that huh? The crazy, obsessive, murderous, stalker kind, or is there another definition of your kind!" he said mockingly.

From the path his mind was taking I knew that words were not going to convince him I would have to show him further proof.

"Charlie please know what I tell you I do not do so lightly, it could get us both killed if anyone finds out you know about us, but I have no choice if I'm going to save Bella and my family. If you mention to anyone what I show you tonight it would mean your death, my death, and anyone else who knows." I said lowering my head and took several steps back, looking at him through a furrowed brow.

"Are you threatening me? …" He scoffed, his expression matching mine. I flew forward and was in front of him before he could blink, he stumbled back with a shocked expression his heart was beating erratically now and I began to worry if this was going to be to much for him.

"Ho.. how... did you do that?" his voice was shaky and breathless.

"I am the world greatest predator; there is no one besides my kind who could out run me... None who could match my strength" I grasped the bars and easily pulled them apart, I watched as his eyes got impossible wider before I straightened them.

"What… are you?" he whispered, his thoughts were franticly running through the possibilities _'A demon sent from hell!... A freak of nature maybe'_

"Close Charlie" I said taking a step away from the bars.

His head jerked back as I answered his thought. "What? What's close?" he stuttered in confusion.

"Your theories on what I am." I answered quickly.

"But I didn't give you any theories…" he snapped at me.

I took a small step forward trying not to frighten him any further and tapped my temple a couple of times with my index finger. "I can hear your thoughts Charlie." I stood silently and waited for his response. His next thought was that he would have me tested for drugs, I stifled a laugh at that and answered it. "The needle would never penetrate my skin, besides I have no blood in my body to test, during our… transformation it is replaced by venom"

"Transformation? Transformation into what?" He asked shaking his head lightly.

"A Vampire…" I said only loud enough for him to hear me. His mind suddenly went completely quiet there was nothing, and I mean nothing coming from him. It was as though some one flipped a switch; he took a couple of deep breaths and took a step forward.

"If it's an insanity plea you are going for you may get it, you are one disturbed delusional son of a bitch! and one way or another you will pay for what you have done" his voice was low and full of loathing. He turned abruptly and walked away.

"DAMMIT CHARLIE PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled after him, all I heard was a buzzing sound and the click of a lock, the sound echoed loudly in my mind. I leaned my back against the bars and slid to the floor. Time, he just needs time to accept this. The only problem there was that time was the one thing I did not have, if he did chose _'not'_ to believe me I would only be left with one option, that would without a doubt end me.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it! one last new vamp once again i apologize for any mistakes i did try to correct any but i sometimes dont catch them all i hope you enjoyed the chapter cause i really enjoyed writting it! and i cant wait to hear what you think?**

**FrenchTranslation: tu m'appartiens - You belong to me (he is not french but i like how the phrase sounds LOL)**

**I have a question for you all I want you opinion if you think should happen with bella,(its already mapped out but i just want to know what you would do maybe i do something with your idea in this story)... a romeo and juliet ending, she lives as a noraml human, or change or maybe something entirely diferent let me know in a review or pm me...**

**there is also a picture of Damien on my profile for those of you who want to see what i envision him to look like some of you may recognize him but he fit so well i had to! and damiens gift will be featured in the next chapter!**

**The song for this chapter is called: Anywhere but here - by Mayday Parade. its an awesome group, if you havent heard it you should listen to it, it will be on my profile. I always chose songs that have specific meanings to each characters emotions and this one fits well between Edward and Bella. thanks again guys and i will ask you like a broken record...please review its a really nice thing to do and we dont ask because we are fishing for compliments its because we really want to know what you think, so please take a minute and let me know by reviewing! love you guys...**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: i just wanted to say sorry again for the delay couldnt be helped really I had ALOT of editing to do on this so sorry if you find any mistakes i tried as i said before i dont have a beta so its all on me i want to also thank you for all the reviews they truely mean alot to me! it may not be many but they are still precious to me so thanks! **

**ok upward on onward! I really hope you enjoy this chapter it may answer some of your questions about past chapters and i know i said i wasnt going to ass several different POV's but it was really needed to complete this chapter.. so dont forget to review it only takes a sec **

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter twenty seven**

**My Immortal**

I felt the tingling subside and my senses return, I was suddenly startled back into reality by the feeling of something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes just to become face to face with Jasper, his lips pressed gently to mine. I sucked in a deep breath and scrambled from his arms, nearly falling flat on the floor in my haste to get away. I quickly got to my feet and took in my surroundings I was home, I looked at Jasper who had a panicked look on his face, and then looked down at myself in shock.

"Damn it!" I whispered under my breath.

"Alice honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked getting up from his place on the couch, where he had been holding me on his lap only moments ago.

"Damn it, I wanted to talk to not be her!"I yelled at myself in frustration.

"BELLA!" Jasper announced in shock, before I could utter a response I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Bella are you alright? Are you hurt? Where you are? Where is Alice?" he asked the questions so fast had I not been in Alice's body I would have understood none of it.

"Jasper slow down, Alice is in my body… I hope. Don't worry I'm alone for now, he doesn't want to hurt me, right now anyway and I don't know where I am. It's dark and there are no windows… I." before I could finish I felt my self flying through the air and up the stairs.

"Carlisle!" jasper yelled as we ran, we were in his office before he finished speaking his name.

"What son? What's wrong?" Carlisle jumped up from his seat as we entered.

"It's Bella!" he exclaimed.

"What about her did Emmet and rose find her?" A hopeful look crossed his face and my heart sank.

"No she's here!" his voice was high pitched.

"Where?" he said looking past him.

"HERE!" he was bouncing me in his arms.

"Bella?" Carlisle said stepping around his desk quickly making his way over to me.

"Yes it's me, I didn't know if I could do it again, since the last time was an accident. I'm sorry I was concentrating on Alice, I should have been more careful with my thoughts." I said looking at the floor then back at Jasper "Um… jasper can you put me down please" I said beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

As soon as he put me down Carlisle wrapped me in a tight hug, had I been in my body he would have crushed me.

"Oh God Bella I'm so sorry, we failed you but don't worry we will find you I promise" his voice sounded determined and cheerless at the same time. I took a step back from his embrace and shook my head

"No Carlisle you cant you, need to get Edward and the rest of the family and you need to leave… you can't save me." I said lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Bella what are you talking about, do not lose hope we will find you, Now can you tell me anything about where you are?" he said taking a step closer to me only to be met with me taking a step back at his advance.

"Carlisle… please! It isn't just one, there are more. He will have you _'all'_ killed if you interfere and that includes Charlie and who ever else get's in their way… so please don't make this worse" I lifted my face to meet his, my eyes burning with tears I could not shed.

"How many are there?" Jasper asked narrowing his eyes; I could tell his mind was working feverishly on a battle strategy

"I don't know three so far, a girl and a boy. But it doesn't matter I will be dead soon and the Volturi will come for them and you need to be gone. Aro has prized me as a very valuable pet or commodity or what ever I am to him. I heard them saying that Aro will destroy whom ever cost him his prize" I was disgusted that I was thought of as some prize livestock.

"Bella please stop talking like that! This is far from over, you can't give up, Edward needs you Bella" Carlisle's voice and expression startled me, he looked frustrated and angry. I know he loves his son and wanted nothing more then his happiness and that was me, but the rest of his family would have to do their best to fill the space that I once held in his heart. It made it some how easier to except my fate knowing he was surrounded by love and he would never be alone, and they would not allow him to go against his promise to me, I would make sure of that.

"Carlisle… I am not giving up, I have simply excepted my fate. I will love Edward with my last breath and far beyond that, please don't let my death be in vain! If you have to be cruel and remind him of his promise to me everyday after I'm gone, then do it. I will have given my life so that his continues, you know he would do no differently for me and you know it!" I was surprised at how loud I had become, I was damn near yelling and I could feel my anger rising.

"Oh now who's playing the martyr!" I turned my attention to Jasper who was standing with his arms folded across his chest his brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed looking at me I met his icy stare with one of my own.

"Excuse me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"You think you and Edward are the only ones who have something to lose here! Carlisle and Esme lose a daughter, and the rest of us lose a sister, this doesn't just affect Edward! We are a family and family sticks together! You may not have been with us that long, but you are no less part of this family then I am." He said his voice rising with every word and in the time it took me to blink he was standing in front of me with his hands on either side of my head. "And I will be damned if I let you rip this family apart because you don't have the guts to take a stand!"

"Jasper!" Carlisle gasped.

"NO Carlisle, she's doing it again! Making our choices for us again!" he snapped turning his attention back to me.

"So what is it Bella huh? What has made you give up so easily? Are we not worth the effort for you to fight back? I have watched the last couple of days as Alice my wife, your best friend has fallen apart in my arms, her guilt consuming her mind, body, and soul threatening to destroy the beautiful being that is my wife." The look on his face sent my mind reeling, he was right I _'had'_ given up. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and began sobbing tearlessly.

"I'm sorry" I cried "I'm just scared…so scared" I whispered between breaths.

"I know Bella, shhhsshh it's ok to be scared but we need you to fight, we need you too, not just Edward" he said brushing his hand down the back of my hair.

"What do you need me to do?" I said taking a step back. He was right I had come to the conclusion that I didn't trust any of them and knew that had to stop NOW!

"We need for you to tell us everything you know" he said looking at Carlisle then back at me.

"So far there are three as I told you, a female named Lilith she is a shape shifter, and another Named Damien. I don't know what he can do, but I can guess it's his gift combined with Aleron's that keeps you from finding me. He is not allowed around me, I only saw him once, and he has dark hair and is about Edward's true age. I'm in some sort of basement it has no windows. I don't know how much longer I can keep him from changing me, he wants to do it before the Voluri arrive, and that's why I was hoping to talk with Alice." I said now looking at Carlisle, who was now looking at me with confusion.

"What? What is it Carlisle?" I said taking a step toward him.

"Bella… He knows everything… he was here the whole time he never left like we thought he had he was… staying in the cellar the whole time, he covered his sent we never knew he was here, he knows everything…" Carlisle said lowering his head and pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head slowly.

"He knows I will die if he changes me?" I said while confusion began to cloud my mind, he knew but was still going to try, he knew Aro would kill him if I died, did he know something we didn't? _What the hell is going on! _I thought as I began to pace the floor. I didn't know how much longer I could hold this connection with Alice I knew it wasn't much longer since I hadn't held the connection this long with Rosalie.

"Bella that's just it, we don't know what will happen if he changes you. We are not certain you will 'die' this situation is unprecedented, our venom is poisonous to werewolves and humans… invoking a change in humans and death in werewolves. After you switched with rose I took a blood sample from you, Jacobs blood has some how changed yours it bonded with it in such a way it created a new blood type that I cant match to anything, I added a small amount of my venom to it and the results were… beyond anything" he said his widening as he spoke.

"Carlisle why didn't you tell us" Jasper said looking confused and angry.

"Because I'm not done yet, I still have a couple of more tests to do. I didn't want to say anything till I was more sure of the outcome" he said looking from jasper to me.

"Bella all I can tell you is that it all depends on the amount of venom he uses to change you, to much and it could kill you. You need to do your best to delay him changing you." His voice was back to soothing and confident, there was still hope for me surviving and that little bit was all I needed. I knew there was something he was leaving out, but at this point I didn't care. I was to caught up in the thought that I might live through the change.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Carlisle asked with a concerned expression.

"Just that he waiting for Edward to be exposed, and the Volturi to come clean up the mess." I said shaking the thought from my head.

"Bella can you think of anything, anything at all that will help us find you?" Jasper said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"No… I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Its ok just try to stay calm we will find you Bella" Carlisle said pulling me into an embrace once more, I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in deeply, his scent reminded me of the air after a rainstorm it was so soothing. I pulled back and took in his smile to memory.

"I have to get back, I don't know who long he will be gone and I don't want to leave Alice with him any longer she doesn't know what I have done to keep him from following through with his plans." I said walking to Jasper.

"What have you done?" Jasper asked with a leery expression.

"What ever I have to, to keep you all safe" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Bella…" Jasper started but I cut him off.

"Jasper… please don't." I said placing a hand on the side of his face. "I love you, my devotion to you and this family is no different or less strong then it is to Edward _'I will stand', _Jasper no matter how many times I fall I will get back up. I will not go down with out a fight, I owe you all that much. But if there comes I time I don't get up, I want you to know it's only because it's no longer in my hands to do so" I kissed his cheek lightly and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. I whispered _'I love you all'_ and willed myself back into my body.

**(Alice's POV)**

I sat in Jaspers arms, my head beginning to ache from trying force a vision of Bella, only to be shown darkness. I felt my shoulders give way from exhaustion and curled tighter into a ball. I felt jaspers arms tightening around me as he tried to soothe the shaking that was now rocking my body.

"Alice honey you can't keep up like this, it not good for you." He whispered in my ear.

"This is my fault I have to fix it" I breathed in to his chest.

He shifted me slightly so that I was now looking at him. "Alice none of this is your fault, nor is it anyone else's… we will find her and Edward will be with us when we do" he said pressing his lips to mine; my mind began to spin dizzily. I thought it was from his kiss, as was the usual reaction I got from his kisses. I opened my eyes to get my bearings, but the room changed on me. My breath hitched as I noticed I was now in a small dark room, my head darted from side to side as I tried to figure out where I was. My vision was slightly blurred and I was having a hard time focusing, I felt a strange thrumming in my chest and placed my hand on it. The sensation was odd to say the least and I instantly knew what had happened to me, Bella had switched places with me, I was now in her body.

I made my way around the room my hand never leaving my chest, Rose was right the feeling was incredible to say the least. The only thing that made this better was the fact that I knew it was Bella's heart, and it was still beating, wildly I might add. The only down fall was that now all my senses were human and now was the time I needed them the most. I kept searching around the room trying to get any clue as to where I was, suddenly the door at the far end of the room opened I froze instantly.

"Are you not tired?" a strange voice asked, I turned around to see a tall blonde haired man staring at me curiously.

"No…not really" I answered quietly.

He walked across the room and stopped in front of the fireplace, and threw a couple of pieces of wood into it. I stared at him for a moment trying to focus on his face; if I could get a really good look at him I could link him to my visions. Since I hadn't seen him before, I couldn't get a read on his future._ 'Thank you Bella!'_ I took a step toward the fire because I actually felt cold; it was strange to have human feeling since I didn't remember my human life at all. I stopped a few feet from the fire and sat wrapping my arms around my legs as I had seen Bella do many times, evidently he didn't notice we had changed places and I wanted to keep it that way. I needed him to talk and he seemed comfortable with Bella so I knew she had been talking to him _'Good girl Bella gain his trust' _I thought to myself.

"Were the clothes to your liking?" he asked as a shy smile spread across his face. I looked down and suddenly realized I was wearing a Roberto Cavalli top, I gasped quietly.

"Y…yes, thank you" was all I could say, he may have been a kidnapping psycho vampire, but he had great taste.

"Good… I am … glad" he said take a step in front of me and crouched down, gently pushing my hair behind my ear. It was quite disturbing how tender he was with me or Bella as it was, and if it was possible for a vampire to sick and vomit I might have done so _'wait I wasn't a vampire right now! And I was feeling sick' _I did my best to push the bile back down my throat, I needed answers and I knew he was the only one who could give them to me, but I needed to be careful not to undo the trust Bella had built with him.

"Um…how much longer will we be here?" I asked hoping Bella had not already asked that question.

He laughed lightly and brushed his cold fingers along my cheek; I fought back the urge to cringe and stayed focused.

"Not long my darling, I just have a few more things to take care of, and we will be on our way to a new life." He said dropping his hand from my face, righted himself and took a step closer to the fire.

I decided I would try once again to get some answers. "What… other things are you taking care of?" I asked quietly feigning innocent curiosity.

"Curious are we?" he raised a brow turning to look at me, my stomach began to turn again, maybe I had asked the wrong question. I didn't know how long I had as Bella and I needed to get as much information as I could before she took over again.

"well there is the problem of your… old family, as I told you I cant have them hanging over us for eternity, but I have taken your offer into consideration and will consider sparing some of them, but who is up to you" My Brow furrowed in confusion _'Offer… Bella what have you done' _"I'm afraid Edward…That is his name correct? Well his fate is sealed; he is one casualty I will not stop as well as the other two younger males. Whether it be by the Volturi or by my hand they will be destroyed, I simple will not chance our future on you trying to convince them not to pursue you. I have seen the lengths they will go to have you" He laughed lightly shaking his head turning back to the fire.

Jasper! I gasped to myself, Emmett and Edward, oh he is sooo going down for that little threat!

"So… you want me to choose? That is your idea of a compromise? His family will never allow that! They will fight!" I spoke loudly; my anger was beginning to get the best of me.

He turned quickly at my outburst, his face was a blank mask showing no emotion. We stared at one another for a moment before his face softened and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"It will not be as bad as you think, I have decided there is no point in waiting to make you mine" his smile grew menacingly.

"What do you mean?" I whispered tilting my head slightly.

"I have decided to change you tomorrow, I was going to wait to see how this played out but now see there is no point to waiting…" he smirked tilting his head as well.

"You can't!" I gasped.

"Oh I assure you I can, I have just as much control over my bloodlust as Carlisle, no need to fear that my darling" he said taking a step toward me still smiling.

"You don't understand my blood is mixed with werewolf blood, you could kill me!" I said as panic began to flood my system.

"Yes I know most unfortunate, but once again as I told Lilith do not think I have not thought of everything." He looked like he was getting irritated and I didn't want him to stop answering my question. So I decided to soften my face and feigned curiosity once gain.

"How are you so sure I won't die, I mean _'DIE'_ die?" I asked trying to sound as human as possible.

He laughed again and walked to a tattered looking chair I hadn't noticed was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Will it put your mind at ease if I tell you how I know?" He said turning and sitting down crossing one leg over the other, while resting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Yes… it will" I spoke softly, while my mind silently pleaded with Bella for more time.

"You may not like what I tell you… are you sure you want to know?" he said leaning forward slightly.

"Yes please I need to know" I said with a little to much urgency, he raised one brow questioningly then his face shifted in a contented expression.

"Well…" He began. "After I heard of your unfortunate procedure with the mongrel, I knew I had a small dilemma on my hands you do have a gift for trouble, you do know." He said smiling with his eyes.

"Yes… so it would seem" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It took me some time but I put together some theory's, you see like your Vampire father I to have an education in the medical field, mine not so much as to heal people, but to learn the anatomy of humans. Their weaknesses, certain vulnerabilities to see how far I cold push their body's before death took them." A larger smile played across his face as he took in my new expression, which was one mild disgust.

"Are you still wanting to hear this?" he laughed darkly.

"Yes" I whispered, trying to control my rage at his blatant disregard for human life.

"Alright… where was I? Oh yes my medical back ground, it came in very handy while dealing with your new condition, I wasn't about to let that deter my plans for you; it was just a little hiccup in the road to our eternal union. I began at once developing theory's as I said, Damien and I first has to steal some of the blood reserves from the pathetic clinic on the mongrel's reservation, making sure it was indeed werewolf blood. The ignorant dogs actually made it easy by labeling the blood for each member of the pack, with my ability to block mine and Damien's scent and his ability to cloak us; it was as easy as taking candy from an infant. They are undeniably an arrogant race, foolishly thinking them selves superior to any other race it's actually quite amusing."

Man did he love to hear himself talk, though sadly I did agree with him they were closer to _'inferior'_ then they were to _'superior'_. To me werewolf was a glorified name for watchdog. But in his ramblings I learned of another Vampire that was with him and of his ability to cloak thing now that was an interesting bit of information.

"Anyway enough about them, I took what I needed and moved on. I found a couple of test subjects and began my work injecting the wolf blood in them waiting a short while before injecting them with my venom different amounts each time, the first was a horrible failure she died within the day and was disposed of, the second one worked for a short while before she succumbed and eventually died after the third day never fully turning. I believe your family happened upon her body in a cave not far from your family's home. I drained every ounce of fluid from her body with the same tools they use to embalm the dead, I thought it only fitting to give them a sporting chance to figure out what I was doing, but it's clear I gave them more credit then was due them. As I was saying each one coming closer to success by the third test subject… victory! She had successfully survived and awoke a Vampire; I of course destroyed her immediately after she woke, no need and no time to deal with an unruly newborn. So you see you will be just fine, aside from the burn which as I said is regrettably unavoidable… now have I eased your fears?" he said getting to his feet straightening the sleeves of his shirt. How the hell could he think I would feel any better knowing those poor girls suffered immensely at his hand, for the sake of his experimenting? He was one sick puppy!

"Yes… Thank you for telling me" I said trying to keep my tone civil.

"Good well I will let you get some rest; we have a busy day tomorrow" he turned to leave before I stopped him with a request I prayed he would furnish for me.

"well if you are going to change me tomorrow there are some thing in this life I would chose not to lose, I hear you memory becomes fuzzy after you change, so you think I could get some paper and a pen so I could journal some of the things I don't want to forget?" I smiled gently, then the most insane feeling suddenly flooded my face, it felt heated and I knew this was what it was like to blush, although I didn't know why I was blushing, it was such an odd human reaction but it gave me the edge I need to convince him to grant my request.

"Of course" he nodded quickly and left the room only to return before I could release the breath I was holding he returned with a leather bound journal and pen.

"I purchased this thinking you might make this request, and I have one request to ask of you, only write of your human family not the others. It is better that way and will be easier on you if you let them go now, no sense in making this harder on yourself." I was surprised at how softly and sympathetic he spoke to me. I nodded in agreeance and took them from him.

"Good night Isabella" he said taking my hand and kissing it before leaving the room, I immediately opened the journal and sat on the makeshift bed on the floor, and wrote as fast as my human hand would let me, telling Bella of our conversation and a quick few other things I needed her to know. I tore the page from the journal and folded it placing it in my pocket, I knew she would find it, but I also knew the last time she did this it drained completely, and this switch was double the amount of time she did last time. I prayed she would read it before he went through with his plans. I laid out her bed closer to the fire and laid down, placing my hand over my heart feeling it begin to beat rapidly as the dizzy sensation began to once again engulf me. _'Bella we will be together again, I swear to you' _I thought as all went black.

**(Edward's POV)**

After Charlie left I resumed my pacing thinking of the choices I had left, if this plan with Charlie didn't work. I'm not sure how much time passed before I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice I didn't recognize.

"Did you really think that telling the chief of police was some how going to make this all better!" the voice snapped at me.

I turned to see a stout looking deputy staring back at me with irritation on his face. I took a step closer and began to search his mind, maybe he had over heard us or maybe…

"Why are you here?" I growled this is the last thing I needed more taunting. He began to laugh, the sound of his voice lightening as I watched his features change to those of a more feminine nature.

"Was it that obvious?" she laughed again.

"What do you want now?" I Hissed

"I missed you!" she giggled taking a step forward and rested the side of her head on the bars, I took the opportunity she gave me and flew to the bars and wrapped my hand around her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as she opened her mind to me, the images she showed me caused me to release her as my knees buckled beneath me. I once again felt as though I was a human who was in desperate need of oxygen.

"Thought that might to the trick" she said running her hand over where my hand had just been on her throat.

The images she showed me played over and over in my mind Bella's half naked form wrapped up in his hands her lips pressed firmly to his, she wasn't fighting him, and she looked as though she was a more then willing participant in what they were doing. I wrapped my arms around my stomach feeling as though someone had just kicked the breath out of me.

I heard a huff of air being released above me. "It's as you saw, but not what you think" she said kneeling to the floor in front of me.

"She did that for you…" she said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"What? Why?" I asked still out of breath.

"You men really are daft you know that!" she said getting back to her feet. "You claim to love us, that you would risk your lives for us, do you think us not capable of doing the same?" she scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I said slowly getting to my feet.

"She has traded her life willingly to save yours!" she hissed. "She will give herself to him fully if he releases you and your family"

"NO!... that will _'NEVER'_ happen" I growled grasping the bars tightly molding them to the shape of my hands.

"That temper of yours will get you nowhere you _'DO'_ know that right" she shook her head from side to side as she spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" My anger and voice rising at the same time.

"I came to offer you my help, but if this is how you are going to behave…" she said turning to leave, I knew better then to trust her but what choice did I have, I was running out of options.

"Wait… Please" I said hanging my head in defeat.

"That's more like it" she said walking the few steps back to me.

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" I whispered never looking at her.

"I know this will not end well, he is over confident always has been, its one of his weaknesses. I know she will never truly give him what is no longer in her possession… You can not give something you no longer have; her heart is here with you and always will be. I have lived centuries, and have never witnessed the level of selflessness that small human girl has shown. I am not as heartless as you think me to be, I once loved another as you love her." She exclaimed with a tortured expression. "Have you ever heard the saying _'Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all'_?"

"Tennyson" I replied quietly.

"Yes…well had he lived centuries, he would not have made that statement." She let out a heavy sigh. "I will help you but I have one condition in doing so." She said lifting her face to meet mine.

"What is your condition?" I said through a furrowed brow.

"If it comes down to it… you spare his life" she said her eyes never leaving mine. I was taken back by her request, I didn't know if I could agree to such a thing, but at this point I would take what I could get.

"Once…" I said I could not offer more then this. "Should he return… all bets are off" I stated matter-of factly.

"Fine… agreed!" she nodded. "Now what did you think you could accomplish by telling her father what you really are?" she said taking a few steps back till her back touched the far wall and leaned nonchalantly against it.

"He can have the charges dropped and the risk of exposure will no longer be a threat, the Volturi will have no excuse to come here." I said running my hand through my hair.

"hmm… that could work, but from what I heard it looks as though you were less then convincing, we will just have to fix that!" she said pushing off the wall.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked feeling more then anxious at the methods she was planning on using to convince him.

"I'm just going to have a talk with him" she smiled deviously.

"DO NOT HARM HIM!" I growled stepping closer to the bars.

"I have no intention of harming him calm down!... I will just give him what he needs to be convinced that what you told him is the truth." She laughed lightly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked my anxiety not decreasing in the slightest.

"Just don't worry your handsome little head about that, When he arrives here you can take it from there." With that said she shifted back into the guard winked at me, turned and left.

I had just made a deal with the devil and hoped I wouldn't live to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it! what do ya think? I hope it answered some of your questions if not PM me or leave your questions in a Review but either way tell me what you thought Please...**

**The song for this Chapter is from Edward to Bella, it a great song I will leave a link to in on my profile i hope you get a chnce to listen to it! it really its a fitting song for them! its by :12 Stones - Hey Love. **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: ok so heres the next chapter sooner then the last as promised... I want to thank the people who reviewed (both of them) to say i was a little disapointed in the lack of responses to my story would be an understatment... I really do work hard on what i write and either it is not gaining enough intrest to generate a response or the review button is broke! and i will have to contact who ever writes this program so i can get that fixed immediatly!...lol **

**This Chapter was exceptionally hard to write as it is in only Charlies POV so if you do leave a review please be kind! We really wont be hearing form his point of view after this, there may be a paragraph or so in the future but nothing like this but it had to be said**

**

* * *

**

**(Charlie's POV) Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Revelations **

I have heard a lot of whoppers in my time, but the one Edward had just tried to lay on me was one for the books. Had I known he was that mentally impaired I would have had him committed months ago, and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. But still I couldn't shake the chill that ran down my spin when I thought back to what he had shown me, the speed in which he moved was unsettling, what the hell am I talking about, It was Damn frightening! I didn't know what to make of it and what he did to the bars of his cell was… not possible, was it? I shook my head forcefully from side to side trying to push the images out of my mind. Drugs it had to be Drugs, I would get that blood sample and prove my theory. I pulled into my drive no longer having the strength to think about this anymore, I hadn't slept but twenty minutes in the last forty eight hours.

As exhausted as I was I knew I had some phone calls to make, which I was not looking forward to. Besides Edward, Renee was the only other person I didn't want to deal with. I had put off telling her as long as I could, she would be arriving tomorrow and I had to persuade her other wise. Her presence here would only hinder the search for Bella, I knew she would want to accompany me in the search and I didn't want to have to deal with her Panic and stress, questioning ever decision I make. I need to keep my wits about me and I couldn't do that with a stressed heart broken mother to consol, when I could barely hold my self together.

I rested my head against my hand at the top of the steering wheel taking deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves before I went in. I pulled my head back and rested it on the headrest and stared at the roof of the cruiser, while expelling a large gust of air from my lungs. I reached for the door handle and got out hesitantly. I trudged my way into the house flipping on the lights as I went. I laid my gun and holster on the small table in the hallway, as was my routine every night. I made my way into the front room and sat with a huff in my faithful old recliner, a small laugh escaped me as I remembered Bella telling me she was going to Bury my with it when I died. I had had it since I was in college, and I told her it was like me, it only got better with age.

I leaned forward and unlaced my boots and slid them off with a resounding sigh of relief. I laid back for a moment trying not to think of anything, but that was just impossible my heart ached to the core. The light that now guided my life was gone, leaving me in total darkness. The two years I was given with Bella were not enough, not by a long shot. I hadn't known what I was missing until she came back into my life, bringing with her everything that was absent. I never knew how lonely I was until she showed up. I felt my guilt begin to swallow me whole, why hadn't I been a better father? There were so many things I could have done differently, but my stubbornness and pride robbed me of my daughter's childhood. I missed birthdays and holidays, I missed being the one who kissed her skinned knees, making it better. I missed her first day of school, teaching her how to ride a bike, everything a father is supposed to do. I felt my eyes fill with the ache my words could not express, leaking out without permission breaking my strong façade, reducing me to a whimpering shell of a man. I quickly pressed my palms to my eyes trying to force the tears to stop, but it was no use. I leaned forward wrapping both my hands behind my head locking my fingers while my sobs rocked my body, at last letting out all my regrets, anger, and fears with a scream of pain and frustration that caused my vocal cords to shake with a ferocity that I had never thought possible.

I slumped forward off the chair onto my knees catching myself with my hands on the floor in front of me. I stayed in that position for a few minutes trying to gather my thoughts, All I could see now was the 6 lb 12 oz baby girl wrapped in a delicate pink blanket, held firmly and safely in my arms. Suddenly I knew that I would hold her again, no matter how long it took I knew I _'would'_ hold her again no matter her condition, I had to.

I lifted myself from the floor and headed up stairs; I gathered some sweats and a t-shirt from my room and headed for the shower. I needed the release the hot water would give my tired body. I let the searing water run over my weakened muscles, letting it wash away as much tension as was possible, that was until the water ran cold. I got out and dressed quickly wrapping the towel around the back of my neck letting it fall in front of my shoulders. I exited the bathroom rubbing the towel vigorously through my hair stopping to throw my clothes and the towel in the hamper by the washer before heading back down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of vitamin R out of the fridge before getting the phone; I was going to need it. I downed it rather quickly tossing it in the garbage before grabbing another can of liquid courage, cause at this point that what it was and I needed all I could get before I dialed Renee's number.

I knew the Cullen's had phoned all the guests they had invited, and told them that the wedding was being postponed. Esme had informed me of this when she came to see Edward, I'm not sure of the reason they gave. They have showed me to be proficient liars, so I had no doubt the story they gave was believable and left their son the innocent bystander and my daughter the scapegoat. I felt mildly guilty for not acknowledging her words as she tried to speak to me, but my anger at their son deafened me from all her words.

I walked into the hall where my gun was and picked up the cordless phone, and proceeded into the front room. I froze and dropped it with a loud bang that echoed off the walls, as the soft tone of a woman's voice filled the empty front room.

"You do know what alcohol can do to even the most decent of gentle men, it is a foul drink. You would think you would be more kind to your human body since you don't have it for long, I thought you humans were all about self preservation?" her voice was like the smoothest of melodies, yet the undertone was one of irritation.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I bellowed taking a step toward the hall where I had left my gun.

"No need to be afraid Charlie swan, I'm only here to help, but if you feel safer with your weapon, please feel free to get it… though if I meant you harm, it would be of no use" she said with an amused almost playful tone. She looked so at ease sitting there very relaxed on my couch, with her arms stretched along the back of it and her very long legs fold across one another.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are or why you think I need you help, but if you don't get out of my house this instant, I will have you locked up! It's a crime to break-in someone's home, especially if that home belongs to the Chief of police!"I didn't know who she was, but I did know she was not the innocent woman she was pretending to be.

"You had a very interesting conversation with Edward Cullen tonight didn't you?"

My eyes narrowed taking in her question as more of a statement then anything else, had she been eavesdropping on my conversation with Edward? I didn't see her there when I left, and there was no way I would miss someone who looked like her. Once again like the strawberry blonde I had seen at the Cullen's, she had an eerie resemblance to the them. The same unnatural beauty and pale complexion.

"I don't know what you're talking about… now please leave, I wont ask again" I took another step closer to my gun, the unease was beginning to settle deeper into my chest.

"Come now Charlie you are supposed to be this beacon of truth and justice, lying doesn't become you and I tire of your patronizing manner" she said getting to her feet slowly, I took another step back, fighting the urge to run as I know I should be.

"You know it took a lot for him to tell you what he did, it not only put you in danger but it put his existence in jeopardy as well. He must love your daughter a great deal for him to take such a risk." Her voice almost sounded sad and hurt, but I had truly had enough of mental case's to last a life time, this conversation was over.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed "I am not playing anymore of your games, you leave me no choice" I turned and quickly crossed the distance between me and my gun. I picked it up and turned to face her, only to have my heart stutter in my chest and my breath catch in my chest. I couldn't be seeing what I was seeing; I shook my head briskly for several seconds trying to dispel the image in front of me. My hands began to shake so bad I could barely hold onto my gun.

"Bella?"I whispered with barely any breath, I could feel all the blood drain from my face, and my knee's suddenly felt weak. I placed one hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Are you going to shoot me now?" she said with one brow raised.

"Bella is that you?" I said lowering still shaking my gun.

"If that's who you want me to be then yes, or do you prefer this maybe" she said taking a step forward, I watched as her body began to take another shape. Now instead of Bella standing before me Renee did.

"I saw her Picture with your daughter on the mantle over there, this is her mother I assume?" she said laughing softly.

"What the hell are you?" shock still filling every facet of my expression and voice.

"Vampire… as Edward tried to warn you of, but you refused to believe. now we could do this all night and waste the precious time you have left to find your Bella or… you can release Edward so that he may save the girl before its to late the choice is yours" she said walking toward the Hall leading to the front door.

"Where is my daughter?" I said quickly blocking her path to leave. I instantly felt as though I had made the wrong move, from what I had just witnessed but I didn't care. She knew where Bella was, I know she did and I needed to find out where.

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly raised her face to meet mine, the look she had on her face was indecipherable, blank of all expression. She stood there motionless like a marble statue, her eyes neither blinking nor moving, focusing only on me. It was only then that I noticed the color of her eyes, red and not just any red _'blood red',_ I felt my breath catch in my chest again and I took a step back.

"You know I have killed greater men for far less" she said finally moving toward me.

"Your eyes?" I gasped. "What's wrong with them?" I said taking another step back to distance me from her.

"Nothing is wrong with them… they are the color of the substance that gives me life… Vampire remember, don't tell me as young as you are your memory is already failing you" she said it as though we were talking about nothing more then the weather.

"You… kill people, innocent people?" I couldn't hide the appalled expression that now crossed my face, I ran down my face slowly trying to absorb what I was seeing.

"If Edward is a Vampire… like you… why are his eyes gold?" I said making to move to get any closer.

"Ah I was wondering if were going to notice that…" she laughed lightly. "He and his family chose to deny what they truly are; they have an unnatural compassion for human life, its sad really. They live with a constant thirst never truly knowing relief; they choose to live off the blood of animals instead of humans." She ended her words with a disgusted expression.

"Why?" was all I could get past my lips.

"Why what? Why do they do they chose animals over humans? You will have to ask them" she said shaking her head in disgust once again.

"No, why do you choose to kill people and not animals as they do?" I asked curiously if there was another alternative, why was she still killing innocent people.

"It is my true nature; it is what I was _'born'_ for lack of a better word to do and do not wish to explain myself any further" she said ending that topic of conversation.

I knew deep down everything she told me was the truth, everything Edward had told me was the truth. The only thing that stood in the way of Edward finding Bella was me. I had to fix this but I didn't know how? I began rubbing my four fingers across my forehead quickly, the friction causing my skin to heat under my touch. She must have sensed my dilemma because she spoke after a moment.

"There were two more abductions similar to Bella's this evening, unfortunately they will not be found but it gives reasonable doubt that Edward was not the culprit, since he was caged at the time. Simply call his father to bond him out, so that he may begin his search" her level of composure was disturbing she had just admitted to possible killing two people and it didn't even seem to phase her.

"A judge has not set bail and wont till tomorrow" my fear and anger quickly turning to panic, I didn't know if he was going to tomorrow either. I had told him to hold off as long as he could, and to put Edward at the bottom of his roster. I thought I had needed time to get Edward to admit what he had done to Bella.

"Don't worry about the adjudicator, by the time you get to the Police station you will have what you need" she smiled smugly turning toward the door to leave.

"Don't hurt him please, he may just be some human to you, but he is my friend and well known in this town." I tried to speak with the same confidence she was exuberating, but did not pull it off well. I could tell she saw right through me.

"I have no intention of causing any harm to this man, I will not harm any humans in this town, and my word was already given to another. I must keep myself as distant from this situation as possible, because I too have placed my immortality in danger, if he finds out that I helped either of you I am as good as ash. You may speak of this meeting to Edward and Edward only, do not mention it outside his presence, for you will not know who else is listening." Her eyes slightly widening as she finished talking, she seemed almost fearful, paranoid even.

"You know who has my daughter don't you? Tell me please!" I begged no longer caring what or who she was.

"Yes I know and she is safe for now, but the sooner you get Edward out of his cage the better it will be for her" she voice now fill with urgency. I closed the distance between us and quickly grasped hold of her arm tightly. "Tell me where she is! ... Please" The anger and panic was building in my chest fast, too fast.

Before I knew what was happening I felt myself fly through the air, landing harshly against the far wall, Pinned by a hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I felt my body dangle a good foot off the floor, my body robbed of its ability to inhale or exhale. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, as I fought for air. I shuttered as I heard a loud menacing growl fill my ears blocking out the sound of my heartbeat.

"You are in no position to make demands!" she hissed "make no mistake I do not do this for her!" she said releasing me letting me fall to the floor.

"There are things happening that _'NONE'_ of them are aware of yet, not even the girl. The sooner we can distance ourselves from her, the better we will be." She looked frightened again, what could be happening that would frighten a Vampire? I picked myself up off the floor to stand on shaky legs.

"Wait for thirty minutes then go to the Cullen's house and retrieve Carlisle Cullen and DO NOT tell him we have spoken, by now his mate will have told him of Edwards plan to tell you what he is. If the dark haired child has seen this talk, she will know you were told not to speak of it. Now I must leave if you want your daughter to make it out of this alive you will heed everything I told you" It sounded more like a warning then a threat.

"Wait… I need you help one last time" I said softly I didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have.

"What can I do for you?" She said annoyance rolling off her in waves.

"I…I need for you to talk to Bella's mother as Bella and tell her you have decided to postpone the wedding so there is no need for her to come… please… I don't want to put any more people in danger, least of all Bella's mother and step father." I lowered my eyes to the floor not being able to keep my eyes locked on her red ones. When she didn't respond I glanced back up at her, only to come face to face with Bella's form again. There was no getting used to what she could do; it only made the ache in my heart increase ten fold. I wanted nothing more then to wrap her in my arms and hold her close, but I knew that wasn't Bella, my Bella.

I dialed the number and handed her the phone praying this would work I was startled as she spoke when Renee answered the phone.

"Hello mother I'm glad I caught you before you made you flight look Edward and I have decided to postpone the wedding there are something's that have come up, and now is not the best time to for us to get married" her voice sent shivers down my spine. "No mother really that is not necessary Edward I are leaving for a short while so I wont even be here by the time you get here" she threw me a devilish grin making me cringe a little. "Yes I will call you the minute we get back… I love you to… goodbye." She hung up the phone and handed it to me with a satisfied smirk on her face, and with that she was gone.

I was finally able to take a full breath for the first time since she had made her presence known. While I was feeling thankful she was gone, I also felt despondent. She had known where Bella was and she left me with no reassurances that she was _'really'_ ok. I knew now that she was alive, but I didn't know what condition she was in. From the amount of blood in the car I knew she was injured, but how badly? I had to shake that thought from my head. I needed to focus on getting Edward out of jail to find her; since she was sure he and his family were the only ones who could.

I ran upstairs and changed my clothes throwing on a pair of faded jeans and a T-Shirt, grabbing one of my flannel shirts that were hanging on the doorknob of my bedroom on the way out. I glanced at my watch only fifteen minutes had past since she left, I grabbed another beer and sat at the kitchen table rolling the cold beverage between my palms, dreading the conversation I was about to have in less then thirty minutes. I had so many question I needed answers to, like did Bella know what they were? What was the real reason Edward left? And so many more, I got up from the table not being able to wait a minute longer to get these answers.

I jumped in my Cruiser and headed for the Cullen's, I tried to push all the questions I had running through my mind to the back, so I could concentrate on my driving. It didn't take as long as I thought or hoped it would for me to get there, I parked the cruiser in front of there expensive looking home and stepped from the vehicle, knowing if I hesitated I wouldn't be able to get out at all. I walked up the porch and gently knocked on the door, half hoping I wouldn't get a response, no such luck. The door opened quickly to show a very intimidating looking Emmett, I took and involuntary step back, not know what to expect now that I knew what they were.

"Is your fa… Carlisle home?' I said stuttering slightly, unsure this was a smart decision on coming here. The fact that I was willingly walking into a house full of Vampires, didn't seem like something a reasonable person in full use of there mental facilities would do.

"Yeah…sure!" he seemed to be in a chipper mood for someone's whose brother was locked up. Carlisle appeared suddenly behind Emmett, causing my head to jerk back at his sudden appearance.

"Charlie please come in." he said politely while gesturing for Emmett to let me by I stepped wearily past both of them and walk further into the foyer.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Carlisle gestured to the couch and loveseat that were a few feet away; I nodded and took a seat on the larger of the two couches. A moment later Esme exited the kitchen with a cup.

"I took the liberty of making you some coffee Charlie" she said extending the mug out to me.

"Oh… thanks" I said my voice barely above a whisper, I took it from her hoping she didn't notice the slight tremble of my hands.

"So I imagine you have a few questions for us" Carlisle said taking a seat with Esme on the couch opposite me. I pursed my lips together not know really where to start.

"I don't actually know where to begin Carlisle this is all a bit much to take in. I'm not sure I have accepted it all as truth, there's just so much I don't understand." I said in one quick breath.

"Just tell us what you know and we will try our best to fill you in on the rest" Carlisle said leaning forward slightly resting his fore arms on his knees interlacing his fingers together.

"Well… Apparently it was another of your… kind that took Bella" I mentally cringed at the words _'your kind'. _This all had to be some sort of nightmare I couldn't wake from, Vampires were only supposed to exist in books and movies, not sitting a few feet away from me having this conversation.

"Yes… we are doing all we can to find her Charlie, my children have been combing the surrounding forest, cities, as well as forks. We know he's keeping her close by, but he has used our gifts against us." Esme was the first to speak; she must have sensed my confusion because she quickly spoke again. "We are ruled by our senses, most of all our sense of smell. Each particular Vampire or human even has their own personal scent; he has the ability to hide his scent as well as Bella's, which is making it harder to find her." Her statement started strong then faded onto more of a whisper as she finished talking.

"Edward told me he can read minds, are you all capable of doing this?" I asked looking to the three vampires in front of me. I looked at Emmett who was sitting on the arm of the couch that Carlisle and Esme were sitting on, with his freakishly large arms folded across his broad chest.

"Na that's just Eddie, Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence and manipulate emotions" Emmett said as small grin lifted the corners of his mouth.

"What about you, Carlisle, and Esme? And the other two blonde girls that were here, Rosalie is it?" I asked quickly, the answers I was getting from them were doing nothing but confusing me further.

"Our gifts are more docile, Esme's gift is more maternal, nurturing, and her capacity for love far out weighs what any one person's heart is capable of, it is never ending and with out boundaries." Carlisle said as he gave her a look that showed everything he was saying was true.

"Carlisle gift is unwavering patience" I heard a small voice say from the direction of the stairs, I looked up to see Alice standing there with Jasper arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Rosalie has the gift devotion and loyalty especially when it comes to her family not to mention her stubbornness but I'm not sure if you would constitute that as a gift" she giggled as she made her way down the stairs with unequivocal grace, with Jasper close behind. "And as for the other Blonde as you put it… well her gift is far less useful unless you consider seduction a useful tool!" she said rolling her eyes as she came and sat next to me

"And Emmett?" I asked, lifting a brow at to what his _'gift'_ could be.

"Emmett has his strength, we are all very strong, but Emmett's surpasses that of a regular Vampire. He is also very dedicated to protecting this family." Jasper was the one to answer my question. I didn't know what to make of what they had just told me, I suddenly became very angry.

"With all these so called gifts, with all this power you have, how is it you all let this happen to my daughter!" I turned to the small girl sitting next to me. "If you can see the future why is it you didn't see this happening?" I instant regretted what I said as a painful expression flooded across her face before she buried it in Jaspers shoulder.

"Charlie… I'm sorry… I didn't see it, I can't see Bella" I heard her voice crack as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't be taking this out on you I know Bella loves you like a sister, she loves all of you. Bella never gave her trust to people easily, but she trusted you all so I'm going to try to take a page from her book. I don't want to know anything else… right now anyway. Carlisle lets go get your son so he can find my daughter." I said getting up off the couch; before I could get up I felt a pair of cold arms encircle my neck.

"Thank you" Alice whispered in my ear, it was odd how a pair of cold arms could send a warm feeling to my chest. I'm not one to show emotion, but I really needed this so I hugged her tightly to me and kissed the side of her head. The devotion this family had to each other rivaled anything I had ever witnessed, I guess if Bella was going to be involved with anything supernatural, I was glad it was this family.

* * *

**A/N:Hhmmm what really has Lilith so nervous?? what does she know that no one else seems to know about?? ...ok im not going to bother with some long speech, but as i said in the other A/N we most liekly wont be hearing from chalies POV again or not nearly as long...I really hope you liked it and you know what to do now... it would be great if ya did it! just click the little green button and lt me know what you thought i would like to break 100 reviews with this story and im only 7 away so please take just a sec and leave me a review... oh and a big thanks to liela-K one of my fave reviewers! who wasted her review on my authors note..lol it still meant the world to me that you responded! thank you very much!**

**Thanks Love, peace, C-ya next chapter ( i hope)**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: sorry for the delay but life has come to suck for me lately...I want to thank you all for the great reviews! i honestly bounce in my seat when i see i have them! and thank you to all who added this story to your fav's also for the added alerts thats honestly one of the best compliments you could give me! ok ok enough I hope you enjoy this Chapter as i often say please forgive any errors in the grammer i dont have a beta and its usually 3 or 4 in the morning that i do the editing, so sorry... not to sound like a broken record... please review and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**(Alice's POV) ****Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Free at last 'halleluiah' free at last**

"They left over an hour ago! What could possibly be taking them so long?" I rolled my eyes as Tanya's screeching voice rang through the room while pacing.

"What do you care? It's not like he's coming home to you! You're lucky to still be in one piece after your little stunt in the forest!" I spat back at her, I mean how much more rejection could one vampire take! What am I thinking about? This is Tanya we are talking about! I was beginning to regret not sending her home. This is the last thing Edward needed to come home to.

"Look I already said I was sorry about that, I get it he loves… her. Even though I don't think she is good enough for him, but that is besides the point he wants her and I really want to help him." She said walking to the large window peering out sadly.

"You want to help?" I looked up to see Rose standing at the top of the stairs" Then stay out of the way, I swear if you even bat an eyelash in Edward's direction I will personally rip your limbs off and bury your body in the yard ass up! So Emmett will have some place to park his bike!"

"Rosalie!" Esme stormed out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "There will be no talk of ripping people apart or of burying appendages in the ground."

I looked over at Tanya who was now wearing a smirk on her face, Esme must have noticed it too because she spoke again quickly.

"With the Economy as bad as it is right now that would only make the resale value of this property plummet!" she said smirking before turning on her heels and disappearing back into the kitchen. Esme was always the personification of gracious, except when it came to someone threatening her children's happiness. When it came to us her gloves came off, and god help who ever stands in the way of her family and their happiness. Rose and I both turned back to Tanya, who now had a very angry expression on her face. We both turned our faces away quickly to hide the laughter, that was threatening to take us over.

"When will they be here?" Rose said descending the stairs.

"Who?" I said tilting my head slightly, blinking innocently. I giggled at her obvious annoyance of my rebuttal, as she stopped and mocked my stance.

"Alright, alright…" I closed my eyes momentarily as images of me wrapping myself around Edward flew through my mind, my eyes flew open as total and utter bliss filled my whole being. I felt my body begin to vibrate as joy swept though me. "EmmetandJasperintenminutesEdwardandCarlislefifteenseconds!" I spoke so fast I'm not sure _'I'_ understood me. I heard the gravel of the diveway crunch beneath tires, and flew to the door with Rose and Tanya close behind. I stood on the steps unable to keep my feet solidly on the ground, my body almost vibrating with happiness. As soon as I saw Edwards step out the car I was on him like he was the very last pair of Jimmy Choo shoes, holding onto him for dear life.

"Whoa!...ow, ow, ow Alice loosen up please" Edward chuckled softly, while prying my arms from the vice grip I had on his neck. I reluctantly let go but not before he whispered in my ear "I missed you too…"

I smiled back at him so big; if I was human my face would be hurting. I suddenly felt someone grip my arm and push me to the side, I instantly got angry until I noticed it was Rosalie, All our mouths dropped open as we watched her pull Edward into a fierce hug, even more shocking he actually responded by wrapping his arms around her as well. I blinked a few times bringing myself back to reality, I couldn't help but laugh as I looked around seeing_' the fish out of water'_ Expressions that were firmly in place on Carlisle and Esme.

"EDDIE!" Everyone jumped as Emmett came barreling though with his arms extended, breaking Edward and Rose's hug apart. Edward quickly flew several feet back and crouched down.

"Emmett if you try to hug me so help me…" Edward growled playfully, everyone laughed this time.

"Ah come on man! Can't one man show another man affection, without his manhood being at stake?" Emmett raised a brow in question, and then lowered it while letting out a large sigh letting his massive shoulders dropped in defeat. He then raised his hand in a peaceful gesture to welcome him home. Edward eyed it skeptically before straightening himself, and walked toward Emmett with his hand extended as well. As the Emmett had just made the decision I had no time to warn Edward, before Emmett suddenly clasped a firm grip on his elbow and quickly twisted his body throwing Edward into a nearby tree with a thundering crack! Pieces of the tree splintered in every direction. Everyone stared in shock looking from Edward to Emmett.

"EMMETT!" we all gasped at what he had just done.

"Damn it Emmett! What the hell was that for?" Edward said getting to his feet and marching quickly back toward him.

"That was for the shit you spewed to Esme about us leaving you, you know if you had even half the faith in us we have in you maybe we wouldn't have…" he stopped before finished his final words.

"Wouldn't have what?" Edward was now standing directly in front of Emmett. "Wouldn't. Have. What!" Edward repeated with more force.

"Nothing…forget it! I don't need this shit; you keep playing the lone ranger Edward. Its not like you need anyone of us is it!" Emmett hissed giving Edward a hard shove back into Carlisle, before darting around the house. I heard the soft whistle of air as he jumped the river and ran off deep into the forest.

Rosalie took off after him, I looked over at Edward who was no longer angry, but now looked hurt. "He didn't mean it Edward… He just scared. He has already lost his sister… he doesn't want to lose his brother as well. You know family is everything to him, he blames himself for not protecting Bella." I said taking a step toward him.

"He didn't fail Bella… I did and we DIDN'T lose her… she is coming home!" he pinching the bridge of his nose as he always did, when he was frustrated or berating himself for some reason or another.

"Did Carlisle tell you Bella… dropped in?" I said trying to lighten the mood, the tension was suffocating.

"WHAT! ... She was here? How? When?" He said as his face lit up, then faded as he turned to Carlisle. "Is this what you were keeping from me in the car?" he said as he pulled his brow together tightly.

"I thought we should discuss it as a family, since it was Alice that was directly involved ,I figured you'd want the answers directly from her."He said walking to Esme and taking her hand in his.

**(Edward's POV)**

I nodded not wanting or having the strength to argue, I looked in the direction Emmett fled.

"He just need time to blow off some steam, He will be back soon" Jasper said wrapping Alice in his arms, seeing his show of affection toward Alice made my heart fill with longing to hold Bella, I needed answers and I needed them now. I lifted my chin a couple of times toward the house gesturing for everyone to head in. I was desperate to hear what happened with Alice and Bella, Everyone's thoughts were a jumbled mess of doubts, theories, and unanswered question. It was like standing in a crowded elevator and everyone talking at the same time. I didn't bother trying to distinguish who was thinking what; I just followed them in the house eager for my answers.

"Um… where is Charlie?" Jasper asked stopping short with a confused look.

"I sent him home to get some rest; I think he has been through enough for one day." Carlisle answered with a look of regret on his face, Esme rubbed her free hand up the side of his arm a couple of times trying to sooth him.

I thought back to Charlie's reaction, when he and my father showed up at the jail. I honestly didn't know what to make of it; he made Carlisle wait at the front desk when he came to retrieve me. He just stood there staring at me with no expression, even his thoughts were silent. I waited for a response from him, but he just stood there unmoving barely even breathing. I wondered for a moment if he was going to pass out he looked exhausted and had aged twenty years in just a couple of hours. _'What had she told him?'_ after a few more minutes of silence he finally spoke, his voice was low and monotone.

'_Edward I don't know what I'm supposed to say here, Id like to say I'm sorry for bringing you in here, but I'm not. Id like to say I'm glad Bella fell in love with you, But I'm not. Your whole life is built on lies and you dragged my daughter into that she is… was one of the most honest individuals I had ever known, and you stole that from her. She was forced to lie to me and everyone she knows and now you've done the same to me. I know you and your…family are different from what you call your 'kind', but to me you are just as dangerous. I still hold respect for your fa… Carlisle, so I will keep your secret, all I ask is that you bring my daughter home to me… alive'_

He opened my cage and took a step back and waved his hand forward for me to exit. When we reached the office Carlisle greeted me with a warm smile, and a nod. The clerk waved him and I over to sign some final paper work, officially releasing me from the hellish place I was in. Carlisle then turned to Charlie and told him to go home and get some rest; he was going to be of no use if he ended up in the hospital from exhaustion. Charlie nodded and said he would be at the house in the morning to aid in our search. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a small white haired man leave Charlie's office looking worn, a little pale, and quite disheveled.

His thoughts brought what I hoped was an unnoticed laugh to my lips. _'No Jim it won't have any long term affects its 1960 loosen up man!' _he thought as he imitated some other mans voice mockingly, I saw him scoff to himself before continuing his mind rambling_ 'yeah as if seeing my (long dead) late wife, standing at the foot of my bed yelling at me was by any means NORMAL, I waited thirty two for that Hag to die. There was no way I'm going to spend the next thirty listening to her tell me what an idiot I am! Thirty two was more then enough for one life time'_

I think he felt my gaze on him, because he looked up quickly and grimaced at me, as thought he was silently apologizing to me.

'_I should have done this the day Charlie brought that poor boy in here, it's bothered me since he asked me to expedite that warrant. I don't know why, but I know he didn't do this monstrous thing. He is a good boy, as is his whole family, strange yes, but good people. But how the Hell did my late wife even know what was going on? She died two years before the Cullen's even moved Here?… uugh… no matter my conscience is clear now, so maybe now that soul sucking witch can crawl back to what ever hell she climbed out of and leave me the hell alone. Call me crazy but I'm not taking the chance it's just my mind!'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper's voice. "I think it may be easier and faster to explain if each of us just shows Edward what happened, Bella's consciousness switched places with Alice so what I show is the result of what happened after so… please remain calm until you get the whole story." He said as he began to open his mind to me. The images hit me quickly, I watched as Bella became frustrated when she realized she had switched places with Alice and not one of the others, her facial expressions were still so Bella like even though she was in Alice's body. I watched Jasper carried my love up the stairs to Carlisle's office, my heart shattered as I heard her beg for them to help me get free and leave. How could she think I would ever willingly leave her behind? I spent the whole year after my return trying to convince her I could never leave her again; nothing could make me leave her. She was so willing to give her life for me, how could she think I could exist without her? I listened further as Jasper scolded her for giving up, I couldn't be angry with him for it, she needed to hear it. My family was truly amazing, and my own guilt tripled as I thought back to Emmett's reaction to my return home. He was right, but it wasn't that I didn't have faith in my family. It was that I knew what losing Bella would do to me, and the thought of any of my sibling even feeling an ounce of that loss, because they were fighting for me, would crippled me. The look on Jaspers face told me of the price he was more then willing to pay for his family; Bella had become a part of us all. There wasn't one in my family unit that wouldn't give their mortality to keep this family whole. I watched as Jaspers words sank in, and Bella's eyes widened slowly. When she professed that she would not give up my heart began to swell with hope.

"Thank you Jasper" I whispered.

"For what?" he looked at me confused.

"For loving her enough to force her to fight…" I gave him a lop sided grin.

"She was already fighting for us, I just changed her motive." He smiled back half heartedly, I could tell he was trying to reign in the emotions he was giving off… mainly fear. I tried to reassure him by never letting my smile falter, but it did little good. Jasper could control everyone's emotions but his own, they betrayed him often, and it was an odd sensation to be constantly hit with an emotional whiplash. One moment Carlisle and I would be having a calm discussion about something as simple as what color Esme would like the kitchen painted, the next thing I know we are in a very heated argument as to why it needed painted at all! Or why the hell we even needed a kitchen in the first place? only to be broke from our argument by loud shouting coming from Alice and Jaspers Bedroom. We stopped arguing when we realized why things had gone so terribly askew, anger was coming off Jasper in waves and the whole house was feeling it.

I place my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, sometimes Jasper was harder on himself them I was. Jasper was a lot stronger then he gave himself credit for, and I knew he still blamed part of himself for us leaving. No matter how I assured him it was our nature and something was bound to happen sooner or later, which would have led to the same outcome. It all came down to trust, trust in myself and trust in my family, and after Bella's birthday incident I had none for either. At that moment I let my judgment become clouded with fear and self righteous indignation, and it nearly cost me my life and Bella's as well. I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my mind, I was no longer going to dwell on the past.

I turned to Alice, who was staring at Jasper lovingly; her thoughts were only of him. She was his match in every way, both completing each other, both possessing an irrevocable bond. Which no force on this earth could ever break.

I hated to break the moment but I still needed answers. "Alice?" I spoke softly running my hand through my unruly hair.

"Oh… sorry Edward." She smiled shyly and closed her eyes replaying the events of what transpired between her and Aleron during the switch, I gasped unintentionally as he touched Alice's face, knowing it was really Bella's face he was caressing. I watched intently as he explained how he planed to change Bella and the lengths to which he went to ensure she would live through the transformation. Carlisle had told me in the car on the ride home of the experiments he was doing with Bella's blood, which were very similar to what Aleron was doing, only he was using live subjects. I thought back to the girl we found in the cave, one of his failed attempts and then him leaving her there, knowing we would find her. He was playing games with us even then! The next part of their conversation shook me to the core my eyes widened.

"He expects her to choose!" I bellowed before I could stop myself.

"No" Jasper answered for her.

"Choose what?" a voice replied, a voice I hadn't noticed was even there.

Jasper spoke again before I could turn my attention in the direction the words came from.

"He knows very well if the Volturi showed up… none of us would be walking away. He was simply placating her, she would be long gone with him before the Volturi guard showed up. She would never know who survived and who didn't he knows she would have to rely on his word, but Bella's a smart girl if she can see through you" He said with a smirk. "I'm positive she can see right through him, she has dealt with the Volturi first hand and knows what would happen at the threat of exposure." I cringed as I remembered Bella showing up in Italy to stop me from exposing what I was and earning myself a death sentence.

I concentrated on Alice once again, watching as she wrote Bella a note telling her of the conversation she had with him, so he would be none the wiser of the switch, when I was broke from the thought by the same nasally voice polluted the air only moments ago.

"What if we do leave?" Tanya said with curiosity.

"You are welcome to leave anytime you wish! As a matter of fact here let me help you" I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett standing in the doorway, Rosalie took one step forward before Emmett's arms wrapped around her tightly.

"That's not what I mean, give me a little credit people…" she huffed, I didn't want her here, let alone any idea that came out of that waste of space she called a mind. "If this guy thinks we left maybe he will let his guard down enough for you guys to take him out!"

"While we appreciate the… idea Tanya, I'm afraid he is not that foolish. From what Alice said he knows we will not stop until Bella is home." Carlisle responded to her idea coolly, much more calmly then I planed to.

"And what if we don't reach her in time, then what?" she said placing her hands on her hips, leaning her weight to one side.

"THAT'S IT!" I growled lunging forward only to be restrained by two sets of arms.

"TANYA THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR NEGATIVITY!" Esme said stepping in front of me blocking my view. "If you can't put your pettiness aside, along with your unnatural obsession with Edward, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave my house!" Esme hissed taking a step toward Tanya.

Jasper still restraining me leaned in close to my ear and began to whisper. "Designer jeans $300, Tiffany earrings $1,200, seeing the look on her face when Saint Esme throws her ass out of the house 'PRICELSS!" I felt all the anger I had raging in my body disperse and was immediately replaced by the total and utter Hilarity of his words. I collapse on the floor in a fit of laughter, followed by Jasper. Carlisle who was holding me as well heard Jaspers words, but managed to remain in control but only _'just'. _He placed a fist over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, but wasn't doing a very convincing job of it as he leaned toward the wall with his forehead pressed tightly against it. I saw his shoulder tremble from hidden laughter, while Jasper and I were rolling uncontrollably on the floor clutching our stomachs.

I looked over at Jasper who was still laughing next to me. When his eyes met mine, he seemed to know what I was silently asking him, and shook his head quickly, which only made me laugh harder. He wasn't doing this… this was genuine laughter.

Emmett looked dumb founded, as he stared at our shaking forms on the floor. Alice stumbled over to Emmett and Rose to fill them in, having saw what jasper had said to me. Seconds later they joined me and Jasper on the floor, Emmett's booming laughter filling the room.

I turned my attention back to Esme, who still had no idea what was so funny, but had a wide smile plastered on her face as she looked at her family adoringly.

"um… as much as I'm thrilled at the aspect of seeing my family in stitches, would some like to let me in on what has you all in an up roar?" she spoke with a smile as she looked at all of us.

"Pants… earrings…You…Tanya… PRICELESS!" Emmett sputtered between laughs.

"I'm glad I'm the only one taking this seriously!" Tanya bellowed above the laughter. That sobered me up instantly; Jasper must have sense my immediate change in emotions, because he quickly wrapped his arms around me tightly keeping me on the floor. I fought his hold until I felt of huge wave of calm hit me, I stopped struggling and started taking in deep unnecessary breaths.

"Tanya don't for one second! Think we are not taking this situation seriously. The only one here not taking this serious, is you! If you have even an ounce of self preservation you will keep your trap shut!" Jasper shouted from behind me.

Alice spoke next trying to defuse the situation again I'm sure. "Carlisle?" Alice said getting to her feet.

"Yes" he said coming to stand next to Esme again.

"Is there any heart problems in Bella's family history?... I mean… well I just noticed Bella's heart rate was extremely high, the normal heart rate ranges from 60 to 100 beats per minute… I know she is under a lot of stress right now, but when I was in her body I remained completely calm and her heart rate was id say between 130 to 160 and slowly climbing?" she said looking from Carlisle to me, I shrugged Jaspers arms off me.

"Hmm… I don't think so, I read Bella's entire medical file and there was no mention of any heart conditions in either Charlie or Renee's genealogy although there wasn't much about them in general." Carlisle turned to me. "Edward you know Bella's heart better then any of us, what was her heart rate after it was mixed with Jacobs as opposed to before?"

I thought back to the most recent time I had watched her sleep, and counted every breath and beat of her heart. I remembered it only slightly more elevated after Jacob's blood was administered, but it was no where near the bpm that Alice was claiming Bella's heart was palpitating at. "I noticed a rise in her body temperature as well as her heart rate, but only slightly. Id say a difference of only 10 to 12 beats faster which still kept her within the normal range, her temperature rose slightly and steadied at 99 degree's which is still somewhat normal for humans" I finished never taking my eyes of Carlisle.

"That's weird…" Alice said though from the look on her face she was talking more to herself then to any of us.

"What's weird?' I asked turning my attention back to her, not knowing if I really wanted a response. I didn't know how much more bad news I could handle.

"When I was in Bella's body she was actually… cold, I couldn't seem to get warm enough. I moved her bed next to the fire place to try to warm me...her up." She said her eyes showed only confusion, what could have happened to her to cause these kinds of changes in her body? I could feel my anger building quickly, think of only one person. He had to be the reason for these changes in Bella, DAMN JACOB BLACK! Given the chance I would not have stopped at 20 lashes, or resisted the urge to use my full potential, which would have only ending in his death.

"Your heart beats faster when there is a lack of oxygen to some part of the body, usually a result of some sort physical activity." Carlisle said rubbing his chin. "Now this is only a theory, but it sounds like her body is trying to replenish the nutrients and oxygen that her body is burning though at a quick pace, why I can't begin to tell you, since Alice says she was doing nothing to cause it"

"That doesn't explain her drop in temperature?" I said as I began to pace the floor.

"I don't know what to tell you son, I won't know for sure till we get her home." Carlisle shook his head sadly while running his hand though his hair; I smirked thinking we were so similar in mannerisms. I don't know who was to blame for our mimicked attributes.

"I think I may know what her problem is" Tanya broke in taking a step toward me, I quickly retreated a step.

"No thank you, I think we have heard your opinion enough for tonight, I think you should truly take Jaspers advice into consideration!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Look! Just listen it won't kill you." She said turning her attention to Carlisle. "There was this girl in a village close to our home, Carmen would often visit to help the people with medical supplies or tend to the sick, anyway as I was saying there was this girl she became very ill, and the doctor that would visit couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Actually I'm not sure he was a doctor or just a volunteer who knew a lot about medicine." She paused for a moment like she was pondering something; my annoyance was building by the second.

"Get on with it Tanya!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Oh… yes well she was really pale, I mean REALLY pale. She made me look tan, and her heart rate was soaring through the roof. Carmen had drawn some blood from the girl and shipped it off to have it analyzed, she was shocked when the results came back showing the girl to be severely anemic." She actually had a sympathetic look on her face.

I looked at Carlisle, who looked slightly shocked by Tanya's theory.

"Carlisle do you think it possible? There was a good amount of blood in the car she could have developed an Iron deficiency?" I looked at Alice. "Alice when you were in her body did you feel weak or breathless?"

"I felt…tired, you have to understand Edward I don't remember being human, the feelings were strange very foreign to Me." She said speaking softly, as a helpless expression flickered across her face.

"Carlisle if she is anemic… who long does she have if it's not treated?" I should already know the answer to that question, but fear caused my mind to go completely blank.

"Relax Edward you know as well as I Anemia is easily treated, she just needs an Iron supplement." Why was I already jumping to the most dire of conclusions? I slapped my hand to my forehead and slowly ran it down my face.

"Sorry…" I groaned, walking to couch and sitting in a huff.

"Edward its fine, we are all worried about her." Esme said moving from Carlisle's side, and coming to sit next to me.

"Charlie will be here soon." Alice chimed in successfully making my mood worse! I groaned again falling back on the couch and covering my face with my hands.

"Son you should hunt before he gets here" Carlisle said tilting his head toward the door.

I nodded and lifted myself from the couch and walked toward the door. "You want some company?" I was a little surprised to hear Emmett speak up from behind me.

"Na I'm not going far and I'm gonna make it quick… besides no point in making you hunt twice." I said giving him the most convincing smile I could muster.

"Twice?" He said furrowing his brow.

"I will need to speak with Charlie alone, so when I get back I need you all to go out for awhile," I looked at Alice before leaving. "Alice what time will he be here?" I asked, I wanted to make sure I was back in time for them to leave before he got here.

"7:36 am depending on whether or not he plans on relieving himself before he leaves the house, if he does then 7:42am" we all scrunched our faces at the same time followed by a unanimous _'Aliccee…'_

"What? He hasn't decided yet!" she said placing her little hands on her hips.

"TMI Alice T.M.I" Rosalie said shaking her head.

Hmmp! She huffed throwing her nose in the air "If you don't want to know then don't ask!" she finished turning on her heels and left the room.

I continued for the door but stopped when I saw a small brown package sitting on the small table by the front door. "What's this?" I asked picking it up, it was addressed to me. I looked at my family awaiting an answer.

"That arrived this morning; I was going to take it to the room with the other… wedding gifts, since I assumed that's what it was." Esme spoke softly as though she were afraid I would combust when she said the _'W'_ word. I looked at it for a moment like it was some sort of new species, it was addressed to me only, not to Bella and I. I decided to open it; I ripped through the box and lifted out a soft gray rectangular box. I opened it and felt my breathing stop abruptly, in side was Bella's Necklace containing the Cullen crest.

How could I have forgotten I sent it off to get fixed? The clasp broke the first night we made love; I clutched it tightly in my hand and held it to my chest. They assured me it would be returned before the wedding, I felt my knees begin to tremble and placed my free hand on the wall to steady myself. I looked back at my family; Esme was holding a shaky hand over her mouth, while Carlisle wrapped an arm around her. Alice had come back and was also wrapped in jaspers arm, as was Rosalie in Emmett's. I took a deep breath and placed the Necklace in my pocket and left, thinking this will be in its rightful place soon, as would Bella.

* * *

**A/N: ok so there it is i hope you enjoyed it, i will try to put the BS that is my life aside and post the next chapter soon but i cant promise it will be any sooner then this one but i will try... **

**please let me know what you think! something weird going on with Bella huh??? hmmm..**

**So the song for this chapter is by: Egypt Central - leap of faith. (great great band, if you aint heard it check it out on my profile!)**

**THANKS AGAIN! **

**Love, Peace, C-ya next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of it characters**

**A/N: sorry for the wait guys i had ALOT! of editing to do, this was by far the most difficult chapter to write. blood, sweat, and tears went into to writing this chapter and i really hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and adds to favs mean a great deal ok ok ok so read on and dont forget to let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter Thirty**

_**Something wicked this way comes.**_

My felt myself start to awaken but I didn't move. My head was pounding like a freight train and I didn't dare open my eyes, I knew any form of light would just intensify the pain. I couldn't understand why I felt so horrible, What? Had Alice downed a bottle of tequila while I was away? I knew last time I had done this I passed out, and I was glad Alice had been lying down before we switched back, and least I hoped she had. I honestly didn't know what to think, I didn't know what happened while I was in her body. I internally began to panic; my mind began to go over every excuse I could make up, for not remembering our conversation. I heard soft movement outside the door and froze. I relaxed my breathing, so that it appeared I was still sleeping. I prayed they hadn't come to wake me, as I heard two hushed voices enter the room.

"Do you think she's sick?' I heard a soft voice ask. "I know humans sleep soundly, but if she wasn't breathing and I didn't hear her heart beat, I would think she was dead. I have been in here several times and even dropped the wood, I had gathered harshly on the floor and she didn't even flinch… Aleron something is going on with her, and I don't think it will end well for her…she's." She was cut off before she could finish her words.

"Lilith my sweet, please do not worry yourself so. We will keep her safe and protected, besides soon there will be nothing that ails a normal human, that can harm her."His soft laughter sent a chill up my spine, and I fought the need to shake. I didn't want them to know I was awake, and listening to their conversation. I could tell my breathing had picked up and they had noticed, because silence filled the room. I could feel their eyes on me as well; I slowed my breathing and tried to make it as even and measured as possible. I remembered Edward telling me that he knew when I was awake, by the changing in my breathing and heart rate. My heart rate was something I had no control of, I knew there was a change in the pace of my heart, but it didn't feel… wrong. I don't know what it is, it just felt… necessary. I remembered the way Jakes heart would pound rapidly against my palm, when he would hold me, while I sobbed into his chest after Edward left me. I could only assume that's why my heart was behaving as it was, besides the anger it was the only thing I could attribute to the mixture of Jacobs blood and mine. But right now that was not a subject I was willing to think about right. After a few more seconds of awkward silence the voices resumed their talking.

"So you still plan on changing her today?" Lilith said in a hushed tone.

"Yes I see no need to wait, the others will soon no longer be a problem, its better to just get it out of the way." I cringed internally at the how he was speaking so nonchalantly about my change, as if the three days I would spend burning were nothing more then a few day's vacation.

"Aleron… are you sure you want to do that so soon before we leave? She will hard to handle as a newborn, not to mention that her gifts will grow in size and strength… we don't know what will happen?" I could hear a tinge of panic flood her voice.

"Have I NOT! told you, I have taken all this in to account." I heard him let out a large sigh. "Why do you doubt me so?"

"Dearest friend I do not doubt you… it's her I do not trust, she is young and impetuous, and that will only be amplified after her change." I knew she didn't like me, but the fear in her voice was making me think she knew more then she was letting on.

"You worry far too much, you always have. Now enough of this, everything will turn out as I wish it to." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now I must go talk with my brother and inform him of my plans, then we will begin the process of making her immortal."

"Speaking of Damien… he has been acting very strange lately, he leaves for hours at a time with no explanation as to where he has been." Her voice was so low I had to strain to hear her, I had only met Damien once and from the impression he gave, he was not one you wanted to mess with. He gave me the creeps! his voice seemed flow on the air like an ill fated wind, covering my skin in Goosebumps.

"He is a grown man, what he does is of no consequence to me. As long as he keeps us hidden until we leave, is all that matters. You should not concern yourself with how he spends his time." I could hear the ice begin to form in his words, from the short time I have known him I knew that he hated to be questioned.

"Your right…I'm sorry I'm just a little on edge this is dangerous for us all, but I trust you and I will try to best this feeling… also I was thinking it may be best for you to feed before you change her, that way there is no chance of any... mishaps." She ended her statement in a whisper.

"hmmp." He scoffed followed by a small laugh. "Perhaps… but you can hardly fault me for the last… mishap ,since most of her wounds were self inflicted, as fast as she was bleeding out she never would have survived the change." I heard feet begin to shuffle on the floor as they moved to exit the room.

"While you talk to Damien, I will go get the supplies we need for her change." She whispered, as I heard the creak of the door as it was being pulled open.

"Supplies? What would she need?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"You want to give her her dignity don't you? Or would you rather her change take place in the nude. The clothing you bought her is confining to say the least, and will make her transformation even more unbearable then it has to be." Why was she suddenly so concerned with my comfort? And why was she stalling him? My arm was beginning to ache from the position it was in, with my head pressed firmly against it. I knew I was going to have to move soon.

"How carless of me your right, go retrieve what you think she will need. When you return, you and I will go feed, we will both need our strength" she must have replied with a nod, because I didn't hear anything before the door shut. I waited for a moment longer to make sure they were gone, before I moved. My arm was tingling as if a thousand little needles were pricking my skin. I groaned as I rolled over, my head was still aching mercilessly as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Not the wedding gift you were expecting today is it?" I gasped as I sat up quickly. I turned to see Lilith leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. Ache flooded my chest at hearing her words. She was right, today was supposed to change my life for the better. I was supposed to be getting married today, it was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but it was far from it. Instead of spending the day with Alice, Rosalie and Esme pampering me, pulling my hair in several different directions, and having pins and flowers stuck in my hair, waiting with bated breath to marry the man of my dreams. I was stuck here in a dust covered basement with no light, no warmth, and no love. I pulled my knees to my chest and held them tightly, fighting the sobs that threatened to break free.

"You need to eat… you will never make it through this day, if you don't have the strength to deal with what's coming." Her voice was almost compassionate; maybe she suffered from a split personality disorder or something. _'Could Vampires have disorders?'_ I thought to myself before pushing the ridiculous thought away. But she was right I was famished, although lately it didn't matter what I ate or how much, it never made me feel any better.

"Here" she said handing me a Styrofoam container. I eyed it warily before taking it from her hands. I opened it to see a steak, baked potato, and dinner roll inside. It was still warm and the scent made my mouth water. I looked up to see she had moved back to her position against the wall.

"Your blood is low on iron, I can smell it. This should help with your energy." she smirked before adding. "You're going to need it today"

I glared at her before turning my back to her. I didn't bother using the utensils before picking up the steak and biting a large chunk out of it. I didn't realize exactly how hungry I was and before I knew it I had finished everything in the container. I used the back of my hand to clean my mouth, before turning around to face her.

"Do you think I could take a bath before today's… proceedings begin?" I asked quietly, she laughed half heartedly at my request.

"I knew you were awake, did you hear everything?" she asked pushing off the wall with one brow raised. I studied her for a moment, not knowing if my answer was going to infuriate her, or humor her. Either way there was not much I could do about either.

"Yes…" I answered meekly

"hhmm" was all she answered back with, I began to fidget under her stare. Her answer gave me no inkling of her mood, I was startled as she began to speak again.

"Well… do you want that bath or not girl, I'm afraid I can't do it for you…" He voice was shrill.

I hurriedly got to my feet and gather the things I would need, and quickly followed her to the bathroom. She opened the door and flipped the light on.

"Take your time this maybe the last 'human' moment you get, and please don't make the same folly you did last time. It may not be quite so pleasant a greeting, should it not be I or Aleron who catches you." She said with an amused expression.

I scurried past her closing the door behind me, and leaned against it letting out a sigh of relief. I looked down at my left hand, and there still securely in place was Edward's ring. I brought it up and placed it over my heart, placing my other hand on top of it, keeping it firmly held there. Drops of saltwater began to fall against my hand, as my tears began to fall unbidden, but unbridled at the same time. Then a thought entered my mind, which stopped my tears in their tracks. He would never allow me to keep this. He would take it and most likely destroy it, I couldn't let that happen. I ran my hand through my hair several times trying to collect myself, my other still clutched firmly to my chest. My eyes searched franticly around the room for a place any place to hide it. In my bag of toiletries was a small velvet bag with a drawstring, that held manicuring tools, not like id need those.

I quickly dumped them out and took off my ring, placing it in the small bag. Now that it was safe inside, all I need was a place to hide it that no one was going to find it. I walked around the room looking for any hidden crevice, I could stick it in. As I made my way around the small room, I felt the floor creek below me, that's when the idea came to me. Edward had once hid what was precious to me in the floor boards of my room. If by some chance he came across this place, he could follow my scent and maybe find it, yeah it was a long shot but what did I have to lose. I rubbed the sack up and down my arms, trying to force my scent as strongly as I could into it. I got on my hands and knees and searched for a loose floorboard. After finding one I held the bag to my lips, and kissed it gently before placing it under the board. I sat back on my heels staring at the place I just buried my heart. Once again I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my fingers to my mouth, then placed them on the board. I got to my feet and firmly pressed the plank back into place.

**. . . . .**

The bath didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked it to; I dressed quickly and gathered my clothes from the floor. As I picked up my jeans from the floor something fell out of one of my pockets, which was strange because I didn't remember ever putting anything in them. I bent over and picked up the folded piece of paper, and unfolded it. My breath hitched, as I would recognize Alice's elegant script anywhere. I sat on the small stool to read what she had written.

_**My dearest sister and best friend**_

_**I'm writing you this so you will know what the psycho and I talked about. He told me he wanted to give you a choice who lives and who dies in our family, please take no heed in his offer he means none of it! but I think you already know that… he also told me of his plans to change you Bella and the extremes he went through to ensure you survive the process, please know that we are going to try to find you before that takes place,(Edward would rip me apart for telling you this, but you need to know just incase) if we do not reach you in time I want you to try to stay focused, remember us and how much we love you. Keep repeating it in your mind to the end. I know you will survive the process, I may not see it, but I can feel it. You are the strongest person I know, your inner strength puts Emmett's outer strength to shame. (Do not tell him I said that, I will never hear the end of it!)**_

_**I love you so much Bella, you are my sister and truest friend. I knew from the first day you tripped into our lives you would be, just don't give up on us please Bella. You belong to Edward and he belongs to you, neither surviving with out the other. Fight for us Bella as we are fighting for you.**_

_**Love eternally, The Cullen's**_

_**P.S. throw this in the fire when you're done reading it.**_

I stared at the letter reading it over and over again, before folding it back up and putting in my pocket. I finished gathering my stuff and opened the door slowly, I heard no noise coming from above. It was to dark to guess what time it was, I'm guessing early morning though I wasn't sure the sun had risen yet. I made my way back to the room and walked quickly to the fire and pulled the letter from my pocket. I unfolded it and placed it directly on the flames and watched as the fire quickly consumed it.

"I hope that wasn't anything worth sharing with the rest of the class?" a voice spoke softly behind me, my heart leapt in my chest, causing me to jump and trip over my feet, in turn making me land harshly on my rear.

"Damien?" I gasped. "I… I thought you were not allowed down here?" My voice shaking as I spoke.

"I'm not here to harm you… I don't know what they told you about me? But I assure you most of it was false, he only keeps me away because I don't believe what he is doing is right! You're not the first he has tried this with." He leaned against the wall next to the door and slide down it to sit on floor. He rested his arms on his knees, and continued talking.

"He tore another from her love as well. He did his best to befriend her, to gain her trust, and he filled her head with empty promises. She knew what he was he didn't hide that from her. No matter what he offered her she refused, one night he grew weary of her rejections, and told her he had killed her lover in hopes she would finally give in, knowing she had nothing to return to. He even had her lovers ring to attest to his deed. When that failed he bit her, hoping the change would cloud her memory of her past love, she screamed her lovers name for hours. When he couldn't take it anymore, he left her to change alone. Even though she was in great pain, she had some how gathered the strength to move. She went into the bathroom and broke the mirror, and taking a shard of broken glass she cut deeply into her flesh, her wrists, her inner thigh, and finally her own throat. Her blood loss was too great for the venom to repair and soon death took her." He hung his head and shook it slowly. "I helped him dispose of the body, and do you know how long her grieved the girl he claimed to love?" he paused looking at me through his brow. I don't think he expected me to answer because he spoke again, "TWO. DAYS." He hissed loudly.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly, he seemed to becoming agitated and I didn't know what his motives were for telling me this story.

"I vowed I would never let him do that again, he needs to learn his lesson. When you take something that does not belong to you… well lets just say Karma has away making her own justice and I'm just helping her on her way." He chuckled softly as he got to his feet.

"Now shall we go find your fiancé?" he said extending his hand to me.

"He…he's in jail…" I said eyeing his outstretched hand as if it were sprouting poisonous barbs.

"No, I assure you he is well at home, your father released him late last night." He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I asked taking a step back.

"You don't, but what choice do you have really? Either you stay here and wait for them to return to begin the painful process, or you come with me. Huh! So I guess it appears you do have a choice" he said walking to the door and opening it. "Come with me and either I kill you or I take you to your love, or stay and spend eternity with him…but I tell you now had I wanted you dead, I could have easily already snapped your neck, and told them you tried to run again, and I accidently grabbed you to firmly in an attempt to stop you." He lowered his head slightly still keeping his eyes trained on me, as he finished his sentence.

I trusted him as much as I did the other two, but he was right what choice did I have? at least out there I has a fighting chance that Edward would catch my scent and come for me. I looked around the room and grabbed the journal I had been writing in while I was in the bath, and walked out of the room. Hoping against hope it was the last time I would ever see it!

**(Edward's POV)**

I kept true to my word, and didn't venture far. Taking down the first large unlucky creatures I came across, which happened to be two large elk combating for territorial rights, to bad it was my territory. I finished them off quickly, hide the evidence of my meal in a shallow grave covered by some loose brush. I glanced at the sky noticing the light change in color. My return to the house was not as hurried as my departure. I knew Charlie was to arrive soon, and was seriously not looking forward to the conversation I was to have with him. Where to begin? What to say? How much to reveal? Did he really need to know everything? "UUUHHGG!" I growled out loud in frustration, maybe I would have Carlisle stay with me. He was so good at handling these tense situations _'No… stop being a coward Edward your over a hundred years old for crying out loud!' _Yes I was, but I sure as hell didn't feel like it! I felt as I was, a seventeen your old boy about to confess his sins, and beg for forgiveness.

I entered the house to find my family in almost the same positions I had left them in.

"Cutting it a little close Edward, Charlie will be her in five…no three and a half minutes." Alice chirped and bounced toward the door.

"Sorry…" I said walking further into the front room.

"I made some coffee for Charlie when he arrives." Esme said as she pulled me into a tight hug. As usual her thoughts were of me. _'I'm so glad he is home soon, we will all be together again as I should be, my beautiful family' _I returned the strength of the hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad to be home to and yes we will be together again…soon" I put as much sincerity in my words as possible, trying to convince myself as well.

"You all better get going he will be here any minute, with that said they all filed out the door quickly. Rosalie was the last out the door to leave, but not before mouthing the words _'Good luck'_ and throwing me a wink. I snorted lightly before giving her a half baked smile.

About the time it took me to run my fingers through my hair twice, I heard the sound of gravel being crunched under tires. I took a deep breath and headed to the door to great Charlie, my hand held the doorknob hesitant to turn it as I heard Charlie's approach. I fought my hesitation and opened the door as Charlie raised his hand to knock he looked taken back by my sudden appearance but quickly composed himself.

"Hello Charlie" I said with a small nod.

"Edward…" he said pursing his lips together.

"Please come in, Esme has made you some coffee… would you like a cup?" I asked keeping my tone as respectful as possible.

"Yes… that would be nice…thank you" His politeness seemed a little forced and I cringed as I turned my back to him to fetch his coffee.

I returned seconds later with his Coffee. "Black… right?" I said handing it to him carefully; he looked up a little surprised.

"How?..." he said raising a brow before lowering it and grimacing.

"No Charlie, I wasn't reading your mind, Bella told me awhile ago. She said she loved the smell of coffee but couldn't understand how you could drink it black." I stifled a laugh as I pictured Bella's face scrunched, when she was describing something she didn't like.

"Well I would appreciate you staying out, I'm sure there is nothing in there you would like to hear right now…" he said affirmatively.

"Of course Charlie…" I wasn't about to tell him it wasn't something could shut off but still I would do my best to shut him out.

"Where is the rest of your family?" He asked taking a quick look around the room, I got the impression he was more taking in how Vampires lived.

"They wanted to give us some privacy, feeling we may have some things you would like to discuss, about your recent discovery of what we are." I said offering him a seat, as I took mine.

"Look like I told your fa… Carlisle, I'm not concerned about what you are right now. What I am concerned about is my daughter and finding her as quickly as possible." He stated harshly. I was about to reach for my cell phone to call them back, when a familiar scent caught my attention. I stood quickly causing Charlie to almost spill his coffee as he jumped back. A thought entered my mind just before Charlie spoke. _'Don't tell him I'm here, excuse your self and go to your room, make it quick I have no time to waste' _

"What is it?" Charlie stood as well, sounding alarmed.

"Nothing… I apologize if I frightened you." His thoughts almost made me laugh, which would have betrayed me and my deal not to listen to his. _'You didn't scare me, I deal with vampires that move at record speeds everyday!'_ the sarcasm in his thoughts reminded me so much of Bella, they shared so many of the same attributes it was uncanny. Bella could deny it all she wanted, but her mannerisms were definitely leaning more towards Charlie then Renée.

"You didn't… its fine, now are you going to call your family back so we can get started?" he said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Yes…" I said pulling my phone from my pocket once again. I stared at it of a brief second before talking to Charlie again. "It appears my phone is dead." I said slipping it back in my pocket. "I'm going to have to use the one in Carlisle's office, will you excuse me for just a minute?" he nodded to me giving me my leave. I rushed upstairs and into my room, to find Lilith running her fingers over some of the books on my shelf.

"Why are you here?" I asked harsher then I meant to. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"I can always leave… I know it's your wedding day and all, and I would hate to interrupt. Oh silly me I forgot you don't have a bride" she sniped. "If you would not like that condition to become permanent, I would watch your surliness." She said finally turning her head to look at me.

"I apologize, it is my wedding day as you so stated and I'm a little on… edge at lacking my bride." I said trying to keep my sarcasm, and immediate irritation of being reminded of what today was to be to a minimum.

"Yes well that being said I'm here to help rectify that." She said dropping her fingers from the bridge of the books and taking a step forward.

"How?" I asked matching her step forward.

"Before I go on I must ask for it to be you, and only you that comes for her. I will go no further in explanation till I have your word…" her tone now held urgency to it. "Make your mind up quickly, time is running out swiftly." She said retreating a step back. She must have seen the reluctance in my eyes because her features softened and she spoke again.

"I know I'm asking a great thing of you, and do not blame you your hesitancy, or your lack of trust in me. But this is the only chance you will get. This is your window of opportunity, possibly the only one you will get. I know it goes against your every instinct to trust me, but I'm afraid my word is all I have to offer you, that this is no trap." Her eyes held nothing but sincerity in them. I turned my back on her and shut my eyes tightly before steadying my resolve for what I had to do.

"Fine…" I said turning back to face her again, knowing I didn't really have a choice, trap or no trap I had to try.

"Good, listen carefully, as soon as I return Aleron and I are leaving to feed, I will stall as long as possible while we are out. There is a small abandoned hunting cabin at the opposite end of town about three miles on the outskirts. Follow the road toward Port Angeles there will be a tree on the left side of the road that looks as if it were struck by lightning, follow it south for about a mile you will come to a clearing but don't be fool the cabin sits against the tree line you may not see it, but it is there. Damien will be the only one there, and he is easily bested, he relies solely on his gift. What is that saying? ... Oh yes… he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." She laughed softly at the analogy she used, when describing the other Vampire. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but kept them diligently locked on hers.

"Wait thirty minutes before leaving, to assure we are a safe distance away." I nodded and she turned her attention quickly back to the window.

"What is it?' I said trying to follow her gaze, but saw nothing.

"Nothing… I must go…" she gave me meek smile. "I trust you can take care of your… little problem waiting for you downstairs." she tilted her head toward my door.

"Yes… he won't be a problem." I had almost forgot about Charlie, what was I going to do with him? I thought for a moment deciding how I was going to handle the situation and came to a solution almost at once. I turned my attention back to Lilith.

"Thank you, you have kept your word so far and so will I" I said extending my hand to her in a gesture of good will, she stared at it for a moment before quickly bypassing it, and wrapped her arms around me.

"I will miss you…"She whispered in my ear as she pulled back. "This…" she pointed a finger from herself to me. "Has been…fun" she laughed lightly before returning to the window. "I hope shall we meet again, it will be under more pleasant circumstances." And with that said she was gone. I stared at the window for a second longer, before pulling my thoughts back together. Charlie was still waiting for me down stairs.

I quickly straightened my clothing and headed back to Charlie. I found him in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee. I cleared my throat to make my presence known, but still must have caught him of guard because he dropped his coffee mug, and I quickly moved to catch it before it shattered on the tile floor.

"Sorry, we don't tend to make ourselves known with much noise." I said giving his a small gin as I grabbed a cloth and wiped up the coffee that had spilled on the floor.

"Yes well, predators rarely do." He said in a snarky tone.

Before I could reply to his comment he spoke again. "Did you get a hold of your family?" she said while he refilled his mug. My mind wandered back to the excuse I had thought of back on my room.

"No, we don't get good cell service in the forest, if you don't mind I'm just going to get them. It will only take a few minutes, please make yourself comfortable I will be back shortly. _'Hopefully with Bella' _" I didn't say that last part to anyone but myself.

"Sure" he responded flatly before walking out if the kitchen. I let out a large sigh letting my shoulders fall, would he ever forgive me? I didn't have time to waste trying to sooth Charlie's feelings; I had to get to Bella. I used the door in the kitchen to make my exit, I waited at the edge of town. I had left a little early from the house, and needed to waste about ten minutes before finishing the distance that kept Bella and I apart. My excitement grew, as in mere minutes I would have her safe in my arms again.

I counted down to the seconds, before I flew off in search of the cabin Bella was being held in. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I located the tree with ease, and followed it quickly south. I froze dead in my track as I came to the clearing, there it was looking quite run down and quite… visible. I ran around the tree line to approach it from the back, keeping away a short distance to look for any and all forms of exit. I crept closer around the house listening for any sounds, so I could locate the position of the other Vampire, but it was completely silent, vacant of all sounds especially the one I had come to retrieve.

There were no thoughts or even a heartbeat in or around the house. I flew in the door crouching instantly awaiting any form of attack, but none came. I began to search around the cabin carefully. I stood at the top of what appeared to be stairs leading down, Bella's scent was strongest here. I followed them cautiously, and came to a dark hall with a closed door at the far end, with a faint light glowing beneath it. As I walked slowly down the Hall Bella's scent became almost overpowering, I could tell this is where she had been kept, her scent trapped with no windows for it to escape. I opened the door quickly in hopes to catch anyone who was in there by surprise, but it was empty. I looked hurriedly around the room, and walked to the make shift bead Alice had described. I knelt down to one knee and lifted the blanket to my nose, Bella's scent covered it. I breathed in her scent deeply wrapping myself in it, I was quickly losing myself in her scent and had to stop, I still had to find her. I dropped the blanket, and headed back up the stairs. I walked outside the house searching for any sign of Bella's presence, or scent.

I found a light trace of it leading away from the house, and followed it before it became anymore faint. My hope increased as her scent became stronger, but she wasn't alone. There was another scent with her, one I didn't recognize it had to be the one named Damien, Lilith was telling me about. But why did he take her? I quickened my pace but was halted by thoughts entering my mind. _'Ah… I was wondering how long it would take you get here?' _I looked wildly around, and froze when I came upon her face. She was stand atop a large boulder, with her arms wrapped around a brown book. She looked so beautiful as a slight breeze blew a few strands of her hair across her face.

"Edward…" my name coming from her lips after so long, made my un-beating heart jump in excitement. I walked toward them and noticed Bella tried to take a step toward me, but was pulled back ruthlessly.

"Let her go!" I growled loudly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see today is a day of atonement. Wrongs must be righted!" he said wrapping his arms around Bella and pulling her in front of him. I growled loudly as he pressed his nose to the side of her head and inhaled deeply.

"You lied to me!" Bella Screamed at him and began to struggle.

"No … I was quite honest actually, do you remember me telling you, about people taking things away that don't belong to them? I didn't just mean my brother." His words were filled with venom, as he held my love in his arms.

"HYPOCRITE!" she spat at him

"What could she have possibly taken from you?" I scoffed inching my way closer. He smirked and rolled his eyes

"Ya know for a Vampire with a talent such as yours, you would think you would just probe my mind and get all the answers you desire" before I could respond, I heard his name being bellowed from across the now open field we were standing in.

"DAMIEN! What do you think you are doing?' I looked to see Aleron and Lilith standing side by side, his head quickly turning from me to Damien.

"Ahhh… brother so glad of you to join us! I assume you had no problem finding the place?" he spoke comically as though he had simple invited him over for the holidays and was glad to see he made safe and sound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aleron growled again.

"Well dear brother as I was just telling Edward here, today is a day of atonement. An eye for an eye, I guess is a better summation to give definition to what this is." I wanted nothing more then to rip that smirk right off his face.

"Eye for an eye huh? and what is it I have taken from you? I don't even know you." I hissed taking another step forward.

"You can stop you advances now Edward, if you come any closer I will snap her neck and there is no coming back from that." He laughed menacingly as thoughts began to flood my mind once again._ 'Edward I had nothing to do with this, we arrived back at the cabin and found it filled with your sent, that's what we followed I had no part in this scheme.' _I nodded not taking my eyes off Damien, hoping she would see I understood her.

"DAD!" Bella screamed.

I turned to see Charlie standing several feet behind me. I was so preoccupied with Damien, that I didn't take notice of his approach, and we were standing down wind so I didn't catch his scent before it was too late,

"Bella!" Charlie Yelled as he began to run toward her, I quickly wrapped my arms across his chest stopping him from going any closer.

"Charlie you go any closer and he will kill her!" I hissed in his ear, he stopped resisting immediately.

"I was beginning to think my directions weren't specific enough, but I see you've made it no worse for the ware." He said turning his attention back to his brother.

"You see dear brother I knew if I waited long enough, your arrogance would bring us here once again, to a situation very similar to the last. Wouldn't you agree Lilith?" he said tilting his head to the side. "My you have been a naughty little Vamp, sneaking off to see our dear Edward helping him get out of his cage and then telling him where to find his bride…tsk, tsk, tsk," he said puckering his lips making the sound while shaking his head.

I watched Aleron's face suddenly become enraged as he turned on Lilith, "You…helped… him" he said through clenched teeth, while taking a step back.

"Aleron please she will get us all killed! We need to get as far away from her as possible, I did it for you, for us!" she pleaded taking a step forward.

I was brought out of the scene unfolding before me by whispering, I turned to see Damien whispering in Bella's ear, but I could still hear him.

"See Bella isn't this so much better then any show on TV, nothing beats the real thing!" he laughed loudly bringing everyone to attention.

"And Edward, while we are speaking of truths, does Bella's father know what really happened in phoenix? Does he know that because of you his daughter was nearly ripped to pieces all for loving the wrong man." he paused for a brief second. "Oops I mean Vampire… does he know you drank from her?"

"You did what?" Charlie gasped.

"Charlie I will explain all this to you, but I cant right now." I looked at him apologetically before turning back to Damien..

"Dad don't listen to him! That's not how it happened, he's twisting…" he placed his hand over her mouth quickly stopping her from finishing

"Ok well if you're all ready, we will continue. This is really starting to bore me." He said rolling his eyes, and shifted Bella to his left, wrapping his arm securely around her shoulder. "Aleron we will start with you, then Edward, and then I have a parting gift for both of you. I'm sure it will more them make up for what I have done." he smiled wickedly from me to his brother.

"first Aleron, you will now how it feels to loose something you hold most dear, for no reason other then I don't deem you worthy enough to possess such a prize. As you once said all is fair in love and blood." He then turned his attention to me.

"And you dear Edward, have taken from me as well and that sting was only slightly less then Aleron's betrayal of me. You took my first sire, I was quite proud and fond of him. Yes he did act pretentiously but what Immortal really doesn't, we _'are' _at the top of the food chain."

An image flew in to his head of a lean tall scruffy looking blonde male with a ponytail. "James?" I whispered.

"Yes… he was my companion and dear friend for many years, before he eventually ventured off on his own." He feigned wiping a tear from his eye. His head came up shapely, and I watched him sniff the air, in seeing him do this, I did the same. _'Dog' _

I looked quickly to the left and saw Jacob's wolf form step slowly from the tree's behind Aleron and Lilith.

Before I could stop him he lunged. I watched in horror as Lilith pushed Aleron out of the way of Jacob's attack, taking it full force on herself.

"JACOB NO!" I screamed flying across the distance, and launching him off her, but not before he left large gashes in her abdomen and took her arm with him. I pinned Jacob beneath me. "Jacob you have to try to calm yourself." I snapped at him. "You don't know what going on!... You impulsive mongrel!"

"Jacob?...your telling me that's Jacob Black?" I froze as I heard Charlie's voice behind me. I let out a large breathe before answering

"Yes… but once again this is something we will have to discuss later!" I said springing to my feet leaving Jacob to collect himself. I looked over Charlie's shoulder, and was slightly stunned at what I saw. Aleron was holding Lilith's whimpering body in his arms, like a mother holding a child. His hand covering the deep gashes, as he tried to stop the venom as it spilled slowly from her wounds. I turned back to Jacob, who was now getting to his feet.

"Jake I need you to go get an animal for her to feed off, she needs blood" I said picking up her arm and walked quickly toward them, freezing when I heard a feral growl come from Jake.

"Jacob Please!" he growled again, but before I could say anything Charlie stepped in front of Jacob.

"Jacob Black you will do as you are asked! And you will make it quick! She was trying to help Bella; you had no right to do what you did! If you don't go get the animal I will be down first thing in the morning to talk to your father!"I stood there wide eyed as I listened to Charlie reprimand a twelve foot wolf like he was no more then a puppy. I quickly finished the distance and carefully reattached her arm, Jacob returned seconds later with a small female deer, held tightly in his jaws.

"Here, have her drink, she needs blood" I said handing the animal to him, he used one of his nails and sliced a gash in the animals throat and placed her lips to it she drank greedily and I watched as the wounds began to close slowly. I looked up to where Damien was still standing with Bella.

"Well it appears we have ourselves a party Crasher" his voice was now cold, I watched as he once again pulled Bella in front of him. "Well gentlemen, it appears our time has been cut short by our unexpected guest, and I see no point in keeping your gifts from you any longer."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!" I shouted. "Let her go and I will make your death quick" I said clenching my fist into tight balls.

"I'm afraid it's not my death you will be worrying about today friend." He said looking from left to right, suddenly as if an invisible fog lifted; there stood four evidently newborn Vampires.

"Kill them all… start with the older human male, fresh blood my ravenous friends" he said pointing to Charlie.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

They sprung into action almost immediately, the blood lust in there eyes was immeasurable. I flew back to guard Charlie, I was easily able to deflect the first one, but was caught off guard by two more. Their thoughts we only of killing and drinking Charlie dry. I screamed as one of the newborns sunk his teeth into my shoulder, as I held the other at bay by his throat. Suddenly he was ripped off me with great force, I looked up to see Aleron slamming him forcefully to the ground. I kicked the other newborn squarely in the chest sending him flying several feet in the air and sprang to my feet I looked wildly around and finally rested my gaze on a horrific site. The place Bella was standing only moments ago was now… empty, she was gone. This had been his plan all along and we played right into his hands.

"EDWARD…CHARLIE!" I heard Jacob yell, I turned in a blur.

"no…no… NO!"

* * *

**So there you have it! i know i know sorry about the cliff but the chapter was getting entirely to long, and i will have the next up before you know it, as i said it was a real oin in the rear to write this so leave me a review if you appriciated all my hard work... yeah yeah i know it not manditory but its nice to see people responding to my baby ( yes thats what i call my story...lol)**

**and i just wanted to let you guys know when i put a song to a chapter it is usually because it explains exactly wht the character is feeling i dont just pick random songs i put thought into the characters emotions... just a little about me! lol**

**the song for this chapter is :Breaking Benjamin - Breath : the link for the song and lyrics on my profile check it out awesome song and so fitting...lol**

thanks guys love, peace C-ya soon

**p.s. sometimes i get to rolling to fast through this and mess up the difference between breath and breathe so if you find that in the story ...sorry!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight or any of its characters...**

**A/N: yeah sorry for taking so long to get this out but the real world sucks and is a constant ****interference** in my life! i hope i dont upset to many with the progression i put in the story it was necessary to tell the story the way i invisioned it so I hope you enjoy, and take the time to tell me what you are thinking by reviewing.. thanks again to all of you who do, its great!

**Please forgive any misspelled or missing words im only human...sadly**

**

* * *

**

**(Carlisle's POV) ****Chapter Thirty One**

'_**Ask not for whom the Bell tolls, it tolls for thee'**_

_**~ 1 year later ~**_

It's been three months since Edward's last return home, only returning months before that to bring back his car, saying where he was going he couldn't take it. After Charlie's funeral he became distant and withdrawn, actually that's a total understatement, he shut down completely. He blamed himself for what happened to Charlie, no matter how many times we told him, there was nothing he could have done, it was as if he blocked out our voices entirely. It took only a matter of seconds to turn Edward's world upside down, to change him into someone none of us recognized. He was once a man driven by love and the need to protect and forgive, but was now a man driven by hate and revenge. A man who sought solitude, over comfort. I feared his interior now matched his exterior, hard and cold.

He stayed only two weeks after the funeral to make sure there were no complications after his name was cleared in Bella's disappearance. That was in thanks large part to Lilith, after what happened in the clearing she helped cover out tracks by pretending to be Bella. Aleron had been given a second chance to embrace life as he was meant to, to live for others rather then just himself, his change mirrored Edwards, only his was for the better. He did his best to give Edward his space, apologizing for what he had done profusely, when ever he got the chance. Claiming he never knew of love and sacrifice until Edward, that even though he was over three hundred years older then Edward, he said Edward was wise even past his years.

Alice and I were the only ones on the house when Edward returned, we didn't tell the others he was returning today. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, so I sent the others hunting. If I had any shot of convincing Edward to stay this time, the last thing I needed was a hotheaded Emmett, and over emotional empath here to add to his already volatile temperament. His last homecoming was anything but that! Having not been in the door five minutes, before Emmett lunged on him.

**~ Flash back~**

"Oh he's home!" I heard Esme squeal as she came bounding down the stairs, with Alice right behind her. My wife… always the optimist. She had done her best to keep the family together after Edward's sudden departure almost four months ago. She put on a glorious front, which was only saw through by Jasper, but I didn't dare call her out on it. I would ask Jasper frequently how she was doing, and he would mostly answer by shaking his head infinitesimally and letting out a soft sigh. As she approached me waiting for Edward to walk in the door, I saw life flash into her eyes. I saw the woman I loved, the light of my life, and the reason for my existence come flooding back with each step closer Edward took toward the house. Hope began to swell in chest hope that this family could begin to heal, as of right now, we were _'all'_ broken.

So much had happened to this family I wasn't sure could be fixed, with Bella's departure we struggled, with Charlie's departure we stumbled, and with Edward's departure we fell. Each loss bringing us closer to something, that was irrevocable. The slamming of a car door broke me from my thoughts. Edward entered moments later and froze in his tracks, his eyes falling on the three of us standing still as statues. I was the first to speak giving him the warmest smile my emotions would allow.

"Hello son" I said nodding slightly. He didn't return the smile he just kept staring, not moving forward nor backing away. His expression was foreboding and after a second my smile faltered. Esme flew to him wrapping her arms around him. I watched as his body immediately tenses, and I saw his jaw tighten. He made no move to convey her hug, or emotions in any way. Sensing his hesitancy Esme took a step back.

"Edward?" she whispered softly. He didn't answer he just looked at each of us as though he were gauging something, waiting for some other reaction, though what I didn't know? After a few more seconds his eyes landed on Alice and didn't move, after a few more seconds she shook her head lightly and Edward closed his eyes tightly as if he wanted to scream. They must have been having some silent conversation that wasn't to Edward's liking. He looked like he hadn't fed in weeks the dark rings under his eye told his story all to well.

"I'm going over seas, and won't need my car, if you don't mind I would like to leave it here. I will return for it later…if that's ok." He said looking squarely at me.

"Of course this is your home Edward, why would you even have to ask?" I said furrowing my brow in response.

"So the prodigal son returns!" I turned to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing in the doorway. Jaspers face wore a crippled expression as he rested his hand on the doorframe, as though to hold himself up. I knew instantly he was being hit with an onslaught of emotions from Edward, much as he had before Edward had left.

"I'm only here to drop of my car!" Edward growled at Emmet's blatant statement.

"Figures that's so…Edward!" Rosalie spouted off, before walking right past him, harshly knocking her shoulder on his as she passed. I watched as Edward's fist rolled into tight balls at his side.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward said narrowing his eyes while slowly turning to face her.

"Oh that's the word we use now, when we want to describe something that's ridiculous, or selfish!" she said with a smirk.

"Rosalie! That is enough." Esme said taking a step toward her.

"Selfish? I'm self? You who has NEVER! Thought about ANYONE! In your whole existence, you… whose life and character can be summed up in a single glance in anything reflective! Has the gall to sit and pass judgment on me!"

"Your right… how very Edward of me! I always wondered, if you I would ever have anything in common? It appears now that we do…" she spat back coldly.

"Bitch!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"What… is that a new revelation Edward? I never claimed to be anything different, can you say the same?"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Esme screamed, bringing us all to attention." I will not have you speak to each other like that!" she turned to Edward. "No matter how far you run!" She then turned to look at Rosalie. "No matter if you push your brother away!" I wrapped my arms around her shaking form, trying to calm her. I looked at Jasper who was in the same position but now had his free hand curled into a tight ball against his forehead. After a momentary pause, to collect herself Esme spoke again. "We are still a family… No. Matter. What." She said the last three words distinctly.

"I'm sorry…" Edward started but was cut off my Emmett.

"Yeah you are!" Emmett scoffed, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… I gotta go" Edward spat as he walked toward the door.

"Maybe it isn't so bad Bella being gone; at least she doesn't have to see what a selfish bastard you've become." He scoffed again. "You're starting to make Jacob Black look like a patron saint!"

There were no words said only the deafening 'Crack!' as Edward slammed into Emmett and they both crashed into Edward's Baby Grand shattering it on impact. Emmett had twisted them in mid-air landing on top of Edward pinning him there. "WE MISS HER TOO!" Emmett shouted.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Edward growled as he shoved Emmett off and several feet back, Emmett landed with ease in a couched position before straightening him self and brushing some of the shattered remnants of the piano from his sleeves.

"Oh don't I?" Emmett said tilting his head lightly to the side. "You think we don't all know why you left Edward, it wasn't just to search for Bella, you ran away because you couldn't face what happened to Charlie." Emmett said folding his arms across his chest.

"Once again you don't know what you're talking about! YOU. KNOW. NOTHING.! You weren't there!"

"And whose fault was that!" Emmett hissed loudly, gasps and sharp intakes filled the room. Nobody made a motion to move, horror filled eyes looked from Emmett to Edward, the silence was deafening. After a second Edward took a step forward. The anguish on his face couldn't be hidden.

"My thoughts exactly…" He spoke low, sadness filling his expression and with that said he was gone.

**~End of Flashback~**

Alice waited down stairs while I sat in Edward's room. Alice saw him coming through his window in an attempt to avoid us all together, he was coming back for only one thing and _'that'_ I held securely in my hands, as I sat on the small leather sofa in the corner of his room.

Edward flew through his window seconds later, and walked directly to his top drawer, taking a deep breath before he opened it slowly, as if something may jump out and bit him. He stared at the drawer for a moment with his back to me before raising his head, and with out looking back he spoke.

"Do you really think that wise Carlisle, you're playing a dangerous game with some one who has nothing to loose!" I almost didn't recognize his voice; it seemed hoarse and brittle, as though he hadn't fed in months. From the look of his clothing he had changed them in months either. They were worn, dirty and ripped; his hair was as disheveled as ever, looking as though it hadn't been washed in a month as well.

"Since when did we become nothing Edward?" I said as I sat forward, resting my elbows on my knees and twisted what he desired between my fingers. I knew Edward had destroyed half a dozen vampires, in his quest for answers, Alice saw each death and it took Jasper hours to calm her. He may have become a shell of the man he once was, but I knew my son was still in there.

"I won't let you break my focus Carlisle, it's all I have right now" he said not turning around but looking over his shoulder at me.

"Edward its not all you have, you have us, why won't you let us help you?" my voice was pleading.

"This is not your burden to bear…" he said shaking his head. "You didn't lose them I did!" he turned swiftly to face me. "MY arrogance did this!" he said as his eyes locked on what I was holding in my hands. "I followed all your rules, I played the hands I was dealt! But not anymore, my fate is my own. No one else will suffer for it." His words sounded desperate and unyielding.

"Sometimes a man finds his destiny, on the road he took to avoid it" I said my gaze falling to the floor.

"Don't waist you sanctimonious nonsense on me, Carlisle it's not worth your time and frankly neither am I."

"Edward… listen to me you didn't know he was going to do that, you didn't know Charlie was going to show up, this isn't your fault son!" I said getting to my feet.

"Don't… don't call me that, I don't deserve that title." I was slightly taken back by the intensity of his eyes.

"Edward you are my son, nothing you do will ever change that, just like it won't change the fact that you are a _'brother'_ as well. You are lost without them, just as they are lost without you. We all are… Esme left…" I closed my eyes briefly, seeing her beautiful face in my mind the day she left. I watched Edward cringed as the memory floated to the surface of my mind, though it never strayed far from it.

"What? What do you mean she left?" he stepped forward his face full of shock.

"Her family is her life… after you left last time she broke, she watched as her family slowly crumbled to pieces around her, Jasper left first he couldn't take her emotions on top of everyone else's, it was to much for him. Alice stayed for Esme seeing her future vanish if she lost one more of her children, Emmett stopped laughing, Rose became even more bitter. Esme began spending all her time in this room as if she were waiting for you. She had your piano replaced, forbidding any of us to touch it. At first she was angry all the time, then she just seemed to shut down completely, not talking, barely leaving her room, and then she quit hunting and that was where I drew the line… I sent her to Alaska. Jasper returned shortly after, but not before he made some regrettable mistakes. You see Edward, we have all suffered greatly in this loss, but not because of you… but along side you. Our love for you and this family is greater then any mistake you may have made, nothing will make us stop being, a father, mother, sister, or brother"

He let out a ragged breath, letting his shoulders slump forward. "Please… please don't do this Carlisle… don't rob me of my hate, its all I have." His voice thick with emotion, as he stated to shake.

"Let the hate go Edward, we will do this together, as a family… as it should be." I said walking forward and stopping directly in front of him

"I can't… I don't want to hurt you or them, anymore then I already have." He said running both hands through his hair. "I can't fail one more person… don't you get it! I failed to protect Bella, I failed to protect Charlie… I" I had enough of his excuses, this wasn't about Bella or Charlie this was about fear, his fear… it was time for some brutal truths to be told.

"DAMN IT, EDWARD!" I said taking a step back. "THIS NEEDS TO STOP!" His head shot up his eye wide with surprise, I never spoke to my children like this, but Edward has always taken it upon himself to assume responsibility for everyone's mistakes. When Emmett killed his singer he blamed himself for not wanting to go on his walk with him, When Jasper slipped as well he blamed himself for not running fast enough to get there in time, or even when jasper and Alice would fight, he would claim responsibility saying he some how antagonized it. "Stop taking everyone's god given rights away from them, do you honestly think you are helping when you take their dignity away! Charlie chose to go after his daughter, it was his choice. He knew the dangers just as you did! He gave his life for her; just as you are willing to do, don't take his sacrifice away from him!" I said dropping my arms limply at my side in defeat.

"I… I never intended to…" he stuttered for a moment, shock overcoming his features.

"Edward I know what your intentions were, and as noble as they may be, you know the road to hell is paved with them. You can't save us all from our pain we need it to grow, to learn to become better then we are. If a child jumps on his bed after being told not to, and falls hurting himself and the father blames himself for not being there to catch him, what do you think that child learns? He learns to place blame to take no responsibility for his actions. A man character is defined by his actions, when you take away that choice you take away who they are as an individual." I said softening my voice and taking a step forward again. "we all place some of the blame on ourselves, me for not protecting my children better and yes that includes Bella, Esme blames herself for letting Bella take the car, Emmett for not finding her when he had passed that cabin several times looking for her, Rosalie blames herself for wasting time being selfish and not being a better sister to Bella and you, and Jasper blames himself for not keeping this family together, when our emotions became to much for him, and poor Alice, her guilt was the worst of it. She blames herself for not seeing any of this coming. You know them Edward who would they be with out those characteristics? That's what makes them who they are, separates them from the monster inside, we give and take what we need from each other Edward…. that's what a family is, we lean on each other."

"I was hurting more then I was helping, is what you are saying." His voice was low as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"The only thing hurting us Edward… is your absence." I said holding Bella's journal out to him. Apparently she had dropped it where last she stood, although I don't think on accident, she left it for Edward. He stared at it cautiously for a second before raising a shaky hand to take it from me. When he raised his eyes to meet mine I saw them glossed over with venom, which was as close to tears as we Vampires could get. My heart not being able to with stand the urge any longer, pushed me forward and I wrapped my arms tightly around my boy. I could feel my eyes begin to burn as the venom filled them as they did Edward's

"I'm sorry father…"he whispered through a quivering breath, which only made me pull him tighter to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I pulled back to see his face, his eyes held such sadness all light that used to shine in them gone. "If anyone of us had our mates taken from us… I can't honestly say we would have taken reason with us on or search, one can not exist without the other. We will find your other half and you will be whole again…" I said pulling him to me once more before taking a step back.

"Where are they?" he asked sitting roughly on the bed, the door flew open as Alice burst in the room. Edwards head shot up, his eyes narrowing slightly before his expression softened. They stared at each other for a moment before the corner of Edward's mouth lifted; Alice was wrapped in his arms in a flash.

"I'm so sorry Alice" Edward said as he sobbed silently wrapping one arm around her waist, the other holding tightly to the back of her head. He pressed his head to the side of hers as he whispered in her ear. "Please… please forgive me I'm so, so sorry." Edward's voice cracked on every word I could see his body shaking as he held her. I knew this was only one step, on a long journey back to reconnecting this family.

**(Edward's POV)**

For the first time in a year, I allowed myself to actually feel something, besides hate, loss, and regret. It consumed me like nothing else. I no longer took pleasure in anything; even the wind that swept across my body while I ran through the country side was acidic. I followed any clue I could find, taking apart anyone who aided him. I would destroy any and all connections he had, he would soon run out of places to hide and I would never stop looking. I relaxed my grip on Alice, but she didn't. She held onto my shirt tightly. Her tiny fists curled into the tight balls around the fabric of my shirt, as if she were clinging to life itself.

"Alice, darling you have to let go." I said pulling her back slightly, the grief the overwhelmed me lightened ever so slightly as I held my sister in my arm. Carlisle's words flew back into my mind as I recalled them _'You are lost without them, just as they are lost without you.'_

"Never, never again Edward… I can't" she whispered tightening her hold even more, I could hear the fabric of my shirt rip as she did.

"Alice… I'm not going anywhere." I whispered back, her head shot up her eyes looked wild as they searched mine for truth.

"You mean it?" she voice gaining strength.

I chuckled lightly. "You tell me…" I said lightly tapping her temple with my index finger, I watched as her eyes glazed over as she received a vision. I watched as she, I, Emmett, and Jasper went on a hunt and much to my surprise I looked… happy. I don't mean just happy, I was damn near beaming… why was I so Happy? I didn't see Bella anywhere is that vision. As sudden as the vision started it stopped, Alice and I locked gazes in confusion before a voice from the door broke our connection.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Jasper frozen in the doorway, with a deer in the headlight look on his face.

Alice got up and ran to Jasper throwing her arms around him in excitement, knocking him back a step but his eyes never left mine. I stood up slowly not knowing what of make of his reaction, his mind was completely silent.

"He is going to stay!" Alice squealed beaming at him.

"Is that right? How long?" he asked skepticism dripping from every word.

"As long as you'll have me, but if you want me to go I will." I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. Alice's head whipped up in my direction, and then just as quickly she looked back to jasper, her eyes pleading with him.

His mind once silent opened up to me. _'I wont hurt Alice by asking you to leave, you are welcome here you know they all love you, but I don't know how to feel about this… for now I ask you to keep your distance from me' _"welcome home" was all he said before turning and leaving with Alice in tow.

"Give him time son… I'm proud of you" Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm going to call your mother" he eyed me warily. _'You 'are' going to stay?'_ I flashed him a faint smile and nodded.

Carlisle started to leave before I stopped him. "Carlisle?" he turned in the door way. "Do you think she will forgive me?" my heart filling with more sorrow at the thought she wouldn't.

"She already has, I know your mother like I know my own heart, nothing will stop her from loving you" he smiled warmly then left.

"HE"S WHERE?" I heard a voice boom from down stairs, I had been so focused on Carlisle's thought I did hear Emmett ether the house. I wiped both my hands down my face out last confrontation did go so well and I didn't know if I was up for it again so soon. Before I could remove my hand from my face he was standing in the doorway in front of me. I stared at him cautiously, waiting for another set of outburst of resentment as he had displayed at our last meeting. What he did next was beyond anything I expected. He stormed forward and I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact I knew was coming, and he had every right to strike me. I caught sound of his thoughts just before impact. _'I'm so fucking sorry man, I swear I never meant any of it!'_ the hit never came; instead he wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I was completely thrown by this. What in the hell did he have to be sorry for? I lingered there for a moment till it started to hurt.

"Emmett? You have nothing to be sorry for, it is I who should be asking for your forgiveness." I said with what little breath I could expel from my lungs. Emmett released me and I felt my lungs expand in my chest as they filled with air.

"No bro, no more blame, this family has wasted too much damn time pointing fingers I'm done with all that I'm done with the guilt, I'm done with the anger this shit isn't good for my fungshway." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I think you mean Feng shui?" I said giving him a crooked grin.

"Eh you say potato, I say tomato." he said shrugging, I rolled my eyes shaking my head. I looked up just in time to see his fist coming straight at my face. I didn't even have time to brace myself before his fist made brick shattering contact with my jaw, if it was possible for me to lose teeth the floor would have been littered with them. I flew back into the dresser crushing it on impact. Emmett was in front of me in a flash, smiling with his hand extended to aid me getting off the floor. I just stared at him like he suddenly sprouted three heads.

"Well you did deserve that!" his laughter echoed through out my room and I'm sure the house. I pushed myself up with one hand, while the other rubbed my jaw for a moment, the sting of the hit still racking my face. I slapped my hand into his as he helped me up from the debris, I couldn't help but laugh too, he was right I did deserve that.

"You do know that was one of Esme's favorite antiques, you just destroyed right?" I said looking behind me at the fragmented piece of history.

"Hey my ass didn't fall on it." He chuckled." We'll just chalk it up to a lesson in gravity" he busted out with laughter as I saw him remember me flying into it, watching it was just as painful as the hit itself. He started to walk to the door before I stopped him.

"Uh…hey Em?" I said not know if I should really ask the question or not.

He turned at the door. "Yeah?"

"Where's Rose?" I asked quietly, knowing she wasn't going to be nearly as forgiving as he was. Our relationship had never been what you would call harmonious, but I still loved her just as much as the others. She was after all intents and purposes… my sister, and I needed her forgiveness regardless … if I had any hope of making this work.

"She's working on my Jeep." He said his smile slowly dispersed. He started to leave again but stopped himself this time. "If you plan on talking to her may I make a suggestion, well two actually?" a smile returned to his face.

"Uh… yeah sure." I said cocking one brow questioningly.

"One… bathe, Cause DAMN!" He said scrunching his face, I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Captain obvious! … What's the other?" I asked waiting

"Remember when they made us all buy our own cups for gym?" his mind drifted back to high school and to one particular incident involving Mike Newton. I couldn't help but smile at the thought; he had been crudely fantasizing about Bella that day. My last class had been cancelled because the teacher had suddenly become ill, everyone thought it was the cafeteria food, but she would find out the real reason as soon as they were able to detect the other heartbeat, that was fluttering wildly within her. They much to my delight made us join last period gym which was Bella final period. They were playing volleyball I was forced to play on Bella's opposing team, and mike was on her team. Emmett sat pouting on the bleachers as there were too many people to play. The rotation of players brought me to the front while Mike served, Bella was dead center. She looked so timid and breakable as she stood there with a disgruntled expression, she _'HATED'_ gym I hated it too, but not for me, but because every time she came out of this building she was either limping, bruised or bleeding.

I watched as mike ogled Bella's backside as she swayed from side to side waiting to deflect anything that came flying at her, no matter which direction she sent it flying. I accidently let a low growl escape my lips. I was brought out of his thoughts by Ben who happened to be standing next to me. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at Newton too, he had taken to flirting with Angela as well and Ben's thoughts damn near mirrored mine, with the exception of Newton was still breathing in his mind. He then muttered four words to me which granted me utter euphoria. He said 'how goods you aim?' I smirked and turned my attention back to Mike, but giving Bella a quick glance and quick wink.

She saw my grin and her eyes widened, the sound of mike's hand making contact with the ball broke our gaze. Eric bumped it first and sent it soaring perfectly in Ben's direction, who set it up flawlessly for my maneuver. Keeping my strength reigned in just enough; I jumped up to meet the ball above the net, the end of my palm making a loud smack as I spiked the ball, and sent it flying directly at Mike. Before he even had any chance of blocking it, it made swift and direct contact with his groin. He immediately went down with both hands grasping his future children in his hands, but after that shot maybe not. The thought of Mike not being able to procreate enhanced my euphoria even more. Emmett's memory faded out only bringing my own thought of Bella's reaction to my stunt we spent the ride home with her yelling at me about what Mike's reproduction capabilities would be from taking a hit like that. Emmett cleared his throat bringing me back to reality once again.

"I take it you get my drift?" he said he said raising his brow quickly glancing down to my mid section then back up I cringed instantly bring my hands protectively in front of me. He laughed again then disappeared closing the door behind him. I walked backward till I felt my calves hit the bed and sat letting out a huge gust of air from my chest. I placed my hands behind me resting my weight on them when I felt my hand come in contact with something hard I turned my head to the side to see what it was and all the ache that left my chest came flooding back. I pulled the brown leather journal to the front of me and sat it on my lap. I ran my finger over the indentations that swirled on the cover. Bella had dropped it the day she was taken from me; there was only one entry in it dated the same day. I must have read it over a thousand times, I knew each word by heart. I had left it here for same keeping and was my sole reason for returning today. I brought the book to my nose and inhaled it still held Bella's scent it was light but was still there. I let out a rattled breath and opened the book slowly. I looked down at the words she had written, running my fingers over the indentions she made with the pen while writing. I closed my eyes tightly like I had done several times while reading her words, willing and wishing this to be nothing more then a bad dream, the reality being vampires don't sleep… so even wishing was completely futile. I let my shoulders slump forward, exhaling a short quick breathe and opened my eyes. I looked at the pages before me and began to read them for the making it one thousand on one times I had read it.

**August, 21**

**Memories and Melodies**

**I don't know how you're supposed to put every memory you ever cherished, into one journal. I'm not supposed to be writing about Edward, but he is who surrounds my most cherished memories. The ones I never ever want to lose. I don't know what today will bring or even if I will live to see then end of it, but I have to have faith that all will work out as it should. Edward is my destiny and no matter how many obstacles you put in front of it, it always has a way of finding you, you can't hide from it or run from it. Edward and I are proof of that, destiny separated up by ninety years, yet we found each other. This is silly writing this actually because there is **_**'NO WAY'**_** I would ever forget him! You could rip him from my mind, but he would still remain in my soul we are two halves of the same whole. We were supposed to be getting married today and my heart aches that I'm not with him today, but I won't let the sorrow overtake me, this is just another bump in the road on our way to forever. Edward is my compass, he is my Northern star shining brightly in the night. I hope I get the chance to tell him that… God I hope saying it out loud, doesn't sound as cheesy as it does written on this paper! I had finally decided the song I wanted to dance our first dance as man and wife to be, and never told him. He kept asking me and I just kept blowing him off, saying we had plenty of time to decide that later, if I had only known. I guess the phrase **_**'Carpe Diem'**_** is a term I will be well acquainted with from now on. The song I was going to suggest to Edward was 'I melt' by rascal Flatts. I'm not a big fan of country but hanging around jasper so much I began to actually like some of it. Well it was just a thought I still may change my mind. **

**We decided to write our own vows and I've done nothing but think of them since the day he asked me… scratch that! the day I asked him to be my forever I have recited them over and over again in my head never putting them on paper in fear Edward would come across them, nosy Vampire that he is but now I regret that so what better time then the present while I have them in my thoughts if things don't go as planned maybe he will find this and know what was last in my heart before it stopped.**

**Edward**

**I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH....  
ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU  
GIVE MY LIFE, MY LOVE, MY HEART  
AND MY SOUL TO YOU AND FOR YOU'  
ENOUGH TO WILLINGLY GIVE ALL OF MY  
TIME, EFFORTS. THOUGHTS, TALENTS  
TRUST AND PRAYERS TO YOU  
ENOUGHT TO WANT TO PROTECT YOU'  
CARE FOR YOU, GUIDE YOU, HOLD YOU  
COMFORT YOU, LISTEN TO YOU, AND  
CRY TO YOU AND WITH YOU,  
ENOUGH TO BE SILLY AROUND YOU  
NEVER HAVE TO HIDE ANYTHING FROM  
YOU, AND BE MYSELF WITH YOU.........  
I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO SHARE ALL OF  
MY SENTIMENTS, DREAMS, GOALS,  
FEARS, HOPES, AND WORRIES  
MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH YOU  
ENOUGH TO WANT THE BEST FOR YOU,  
TO WISH FOR YOUR SUCCESS  
AND TO HOPE FOR THE FULFILMENT  
OF ALL OF YOUR ENDEAVOURS  
ENOUGH TO KEEP MY PROMISES TO YOU  
AND PLEDGE MY LOYALY AND  
FAITHFULLNESS TO YOU.  
ENOUGH TO CHERISH YOUR FRIENDSHIP  
ADORE YOUR PERSONALITY, RESPECT YOUR VALUES  
AND SEE YOU FOR WHO  
YOU ARE....  
I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO FIGHT FOR YOU  
COMPROMISE FOR YOU AND SACRIFICE  
MYSELF FOR YOU IF NEED BE  
ENOUGH TO MISS YOU INCREDIBLE WHEN  
WE ARE APART, NO MATTER WHAT LENGHT OF  
TIME ITS FOR AND REGARDLESS OF  
THE DISTANCE  
ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP  
TO STAND BY IT THROUGH THE WORST  
OF TIMES, TO HAVE FAITH IN OUR  
STRENGTH AS A COUPLE, AND TO NEVER EVER  
GIVE UP ON US  
ENOUGH TO SPEND THE REST OF ETERNITY  
WITH YOU, BE THERE FOR YOU, WHEN YOU NEED  
OR WANT ME, AND NEVER EVER WANT TO LEAVE YOU  
OR LIVE WITHOUT YOU....  
I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH..............**

**I can't wait for the day I get to say those words to him personally! But if that day never comes, I will wait outside heavens gate for him, because it truly wouldn't be heaven if he wasn't with me.**

I closed the book quickly, leaving it open any longer would have me running out the widow, to start my search all over again. I took Emmett's advice, and took a shower. My throat was burning; I hadn't feed in over two weeks. I only stopped when I began losing strength or trapped by the sun. I would need to hunt soon, but that would have to wait a little longer, I still had one person to talk to… on second thought, I may want to feed before I did that. This next conversation was going to be draining to say the least. The hot water felt glorious and I stood beneath it till it ran cold. I dressed quickly just grabbing a pair of dark jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my damp hair trying to tame it, I had what I called CBHD 'constant, bed, head ,disorder' I often wondered if maybe it was like this, because I was the first vampire Carlisle ever made, and he didn't know to prepare me before things froze, as they were for eternity. so I imagined I looked just like this, laying in that hospital bed in Chicago, but that theory flew out the window, when he made Rosalie and Esme. They were a complete mess when he changed them, but they look as perfect as ever not a hair out of place. I stopped messing with my hair, and headed for the garage. Carlisle met me at the top of the stairs on his way out of his office.

"Edward, Esme said to tell you she won't believe it until she sees you at the airport so make sure you're here by five AM, she's taking the first flight out in the morning and will be arriving at a little after eight in the morning." He said raising one brow with a meaningful smirk on his face. I saw his eyes twinkle with excitement; he loved dear Esme so much. She was his truest match; they both complimented each other beautifully. A perfect Balance of perfection and imperfection, as a vampire it is our job, you might say to appear perfect in every way, when in all reality it was completely the opposite, the great illusion. When we are alone we are rogue, it is only when we find our mate does the need for self preservation shift to another. I would almost dare compare it to imprinting, when we find the one we are meant to love, we give it freely, with out hesitation, and with out end. The difference is we are led by our hearts and not some sixth sense for perfect genetic breeding.

Thinking of Carlisle and Esme brought another Vampire to the forefront of my mind. I gave him a sad smile; I wasn't capable of producing a genuine one just yet, the uncertainty of the future left too much unanswered.

"Of course…" I said hesitating only a fraction of a second, but it didn't escape Carlisle's attention. I turned to head down stairs.

"Edward?" he said as I turned from him.

"Yeah?" I said turning to face him again.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask me?" He said tilting his head patiently awaiting my reply.

"Have you heard from Aleron or Lilith?" I asked low enough the others wouldn't hear me.

"Not in about a month, he called to say he was following a lead in Maine, he said it was a long shot but was still going to look into it." Carlisle's eyes held a strong conviction in them that Aleron was indeed trying to redeem himself, after the battle in the meadow when Lilith had thrown herself between him and Jacob had altered him greatly. It was as though her willingness to die to protect him shattered the ice, which entombed his heart. From then on his eyes rarely left her, it was a look I sorely recognized. It was the way Carlisle looked at Esme, Jasper looked at Alice, Emmett looked at Rosalie, and I looked at Bella.  
He tried several times to approach me, but I rarely heard a word he said. I don't know what he expected if he expected anything at all from me. There was nothing he could say, or do that would in anyway console me, or earn any forgiveness. To me it was all his fault, and had it not been for the promise I made to Lilith not to kill him, he would have been ash a long time ago. Although the promise did entail they were to leave and never come back, but since they stayed, I was well within my rights to destroy him… but I had actually grown fond of Lilith, and couldn't hurt her as he had done me. I could feel my anger begin to rise just thinking of him so I quickly pushed them out of my mind. I nodded to him thanking him and continued down the stairs.

I headed for the garage as I passed the kitchen. Emmett came out and froze his eyes widened lightly before grinning and stepping in front of me blocking my way to the garage.

"Lady's and Gentlemen show some respect!" he bellowed causing Alice and Jasper to jump startled. "DEAD MAN WALKING!" He yelled loudly before he began to walk forward with his head hung low as if mourning. I rolled my eyes and heard Alice and Jasper try to mask their laughter. I shoved him forward causing him to stumble a few steps. I made my way into the garage it didn't take long to locate her as I heard the loud bangs as she threw the tools she was using forcefully into the toolbox. I took a deep breath and walked to where her legs where sticking out from beneath Emmett's massive jeep.

"Could you use a hand?" I asked not knowing what else to say, she froze her movements though I know she knew who it was the second I entered the garage.

"No I take after my Brother, I can do this on my own…" her words made me cringe, though her words were cold I knew there was hope, when she called me brother.

"Yes… well… there comes a time in everyone's life, when no matter how hard they try, they just can't do it alone." My own words hitting me hard at the total and inexplicable truth I had just spoken.

"Don't Edward!... Don't you dare patronize me?" She said as she quickly rolled out from beneath the Jeep. "I will rip off the only Protruding part of your body, that actually distinguishes you from me!" she hissed coldly, maybe I should have heeded Emmet's advice. I chuckled internally at the thought, of the amount of protection a thin flimsy piece of metal would do against a Vampire… yeah about as much good as bringing a knife to a gun fight.

"I'm not! I promise you, I don't expect you to forgive me and I'm not asking you to, all I'm asking for is a chance to make this right." I said crouching down next to her and placing my hand on her ankle. She instantly recoiled sitting up quickly. I flinched at her reaction; this is going just as I thought it would _'Bad'._

"You are in no position to ask for anything… you abandoned us when we needed you, and now that you decided your done running away from us, we are supposed to just forgive and forget what you put us through?" she said getting to her feet and throwing her hair off her shoulder while scowling at me.

"No…" I said standing slowly. "I'm not asking everyone… I'm asking you." I took a step toward her not making any further attempt to touch her. I hoped she could see the truth of my words in my expression, after a moment when she didn't reply I had my answer. I let out a ragged breath and turned to leave her alone.

"How do I know you won't do this again? What guarantee to I have your going to stay no matter what?" she whispered so low, I wasn't sure she was talking to me.

"Though it's not much good these days, all I can give you is my word. I'm so, so sorry. I was stupid and… Edward, very… Edward…" I said bringing the corner of my mouth up in a half smile, hoping to gain one in return. I didn't have to wait as long this time as I watched her fight hard not to smile, at using the name she had replaced for selfish… _'Edward'._

"Yes well, only time will tell if you really mean it!" she said walking past me knocking her shoulder into mine. This may have been a discouraging sign if not a second before her shoulder bumped mine a smile danced across her face. I felt another bit of weight lift from my chest though there was still a substantial amount weighing on it was still a relief.

I left from the garage in desperate need of hunting. The fact that the air now hung differently around me, did not escape my notice. It was no longer as stale as it had been, and I lost myself in it for the first time in a year. I had been so distracted with the fact that I could feel again, that I had to double time it back to the house in time for us to leave for the airport.

The trip to Seattle was filled with Carlisle filling me in, on what happened during my absence. I listened intently as he talked not saying anything to interrupt him. He told me how Jasper, while estranged from the family, had taken the life of a human girl. He had been out hunting in Flathead; we used to take trips to Montana, to go there. The forest was over 2.3 million acres, plenty of room to bury ourselves deep in the forest, with no chance of running into a human while hunting. Once we let ourselves go there was, and is no stopping us. Unlucky as it may be for some human to cross us while we were are in this state, it is equally unlucky for us. Yes we may have feed on what we consider the most divine substance ever created, but when the high is gone, we are left with the horror of what we have done, knowing it can't be undone, humans have it easy. They only have to live with the memory for a few years maybe a little longer; _'we'_ have to live with it for eternity.

She had gotten lost while going on a hike alone, which is always a mistake for any human and regrettable would be her last mistake. She had cuts along her legs from wandering through the brush. Why she had gone off the trail, we will never know. She came across Jasper while he was feeding on a mountain lion; he caught the scent of her blood sending his already frenzied senses into overdrive. He was on her in a split second, and drained her before she could even take a shocked breathe. I shook my head knowing this was always one of his greatest fears, out of all of us he was the one who struggled with his thirst the most. Carlisle must have sensed my unease and quickly changed the subject, telling me about Emmett, and Rose and there struggle with the family, and their struggle within their own relationship. He then confirmed one of my fears, though I asked Alice not to look for my future, something's she couldn't help. Visions that she didn't try for, would just popped into her head. She had seen me destroy vampire after vampire, with out hesitation, and with out mercy. I felt my gut twist nauseously, she knew they all knew. I stared out the window avoiding Carlisle's eyes; I didn't want to see the disappointment in them. I was ashamed at what I had done to my family, but not for what I had done to them. I couldn't bring or make my self regret my actions toward those I had destroyed on my quest for vengeance.

We arrived in Seattle, and made our way to the airport. Carlisle parked in upper levels of the garage and we headed inside. Esme's flight was due to land in Twenty minutes so we made our way to the gate to greet her, as we walked to the gate I glanced over at Carlisle who looked almost as nervous as I was. I smiled at him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze moment later he did the same to me.

As her plane entered the tarmac, my nerves increased considerably, I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep them from shaking. Then it was as if everything just stopped, I couldn't see anything but her. Barely containing her speed she ran toward me her smile was infection and before I could help myself I was running for her as well we crashed together in a bone shattering hug I lifted her off the ground and spun her around and around her scent filling me. She threw her head back and laughed as I did the same I never knew how much I missed her, never allowing my self to all that time I was gone. I slowly stopped and placed her gently back on her feet. We just stared at one another for a long moment never blinking. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on the side of my face. I leaned into it feeling the softness of her palm against my skin.

"Your really here…" she whispered, I closed my eyes tightly and placed my hand over hers pressing it even harder against my face. "Oh how I have missed you…" He voice cracking under the weight of her words I opened my eyes slowly hoping she would see how much love I held in them for her.

"I'm so sorry… mother" I whispered back to her, my voice shaking with emotion.

"No… don't, your home that's all that matters" she said pulling me into a hug once more, I felt her body tense slightly and knew instantly why, Carlisle was standing behind me and her eyes had fallen on him. I pulled back and placed a kiss on the side of her head before stepping to the side. I turned and watched as the quickly closed the space that separated them. They didn't embrace right away, instead Esme place her hands on his chest, and he placed his on her shoulders, they let there foreheads rest against each others with their eyes closed. The time the spent apart was excruciating and I knew it because it's exactly how I feel with Bella being gone.

"Edward…" I froze as the voice came floating from behind me. Please no… of all the things I was forced to deal with, this was one I was not ready for… not yet. I turned slowly with my head down.

"Hello Charlie…" I said raising my eyes to meet his; this was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it... i know you probably have tons of question and i will answer them with the next chapter maybe not all of them but you will get more and more as the chpters progress there arent many chapters left so thing maybe give to pick up pace even more, not sure..lol so thanks and once again i ask you to review so i know i havent lost you.... lol**

**The song for this chapter is by: Saliva - Bleed for me : The link and lyrics are on my profile.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters that would be the Briliant mind of SM**

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update guys but i swear it wasnt my fault! i wont go into details cause thats not what your here for but it was out of my hands i got it up as soon as i could! the next chapter will be up much sooner i swear..lol ok so here you go i hope it lives up to what you thought it would,,, oh yeah and thanks to all of you who reviewed it was awesome! and i also thank the people who read this story regardless it means alot! you all rock!**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV)**

**Chapter Thirty two**

_**Desperate times call for…**_

I spent countless hours replaying the conversation I would have with Charlie, when I saw him again. But what do you say to a man, who has just given up eternity in heaven, for eternity on this stinking rock we call earth. I stared at him for a moment taking in the sight that was now him, the last time I saw him he was screaming so violently, I thought his throat would collapse with the force of it. Now he stood only feet from me, his now pale skin, smooth and flawless like mine, his eyes a bright amber, his movements fluid and graceful. He was a Vampire, choosing his fate without hesitation or regret.

**~*Flash Back*~**

"EDWARD…CHARLIE!" I heard Jacob yell, I turned in a blur.

"no…no… NO!" it seemed to happen in slow motion. Charlie had pulled his gun, and was firing it uselessly at the Vampire in front of him. The Bullets just ricocheted off him flying wildly in all directions, It all happened in seconds. Charlie began to walk backwards, his eye growing wider with each step he took. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, my feet barely seemed to be touching the ground as I sped toward the approaching Vampire. He lunged at Charlie, sinking his teeth into the arm holding the gun. Charlie screamed as I slammed in to Vampire sending us both flying in the air and crashing to the ground leaving a deep imbedded trail in the earth. I made quick work if him removing his head swiftly, throwing it far enough I could come back to him, and finish the job once I got Charlie to safety. I looked back to find Charlie lying on his back, clutching his arm and rolling from side to side, trying to muffle his screams through gritted teeth. Aleron was dancing circles with one vampire, which I'm sure was the one he pulled off me, Jacob was had another pinned to the ground, I watched as he sunk his teeth into the arm of the Vampire and with a quick snap of his head ripped the arm clean off, Lilith was gathering the parts and throwing them into a fire she had made.

I ran towards Charlie, if the wound was clean I could suck out the venom as I had Bella. I was so focused on Charlie; I didn't notice the last Vampire till he collided with me, throwing me into a tree to the side of the meadow. My body slammed into the tree with such force it broke the three foot thick trunk in half, sending me flying off to the side. I was stunned for a split second before I gathered my bearings, and located him. He Had Charlie by the throat, who was struggling with his good arm. The vampire locked his eyes on mine, as I did the same to him. I knew if he was going to kill Charlie, there was no way I was going to get to him, before he snapped his neck like a twig, which was what his mind was threatening to do. I raised my hands slowly in a non threatening manner; none of the others were close enough to do any good either. Newborns were impulsive at best, they never thought beyond their thirst, but this one was a little more gifted in self control then the others. He had no intention of letting Charlie live, he had his orders but maybe I could stall long enough to think of something. _'Edward you need to play on his self preservation, distract him… all I need is one turn of his head, I'm closer then he knows.'_ I closed my eyes for a second breathing a small undetectable sigh of relief. Even though I didn't sense him I knew Jasper was close. _'Edward look over his shoulder, look at Alice she standing at the tree line behind him, make him think she is directly behind him, make him doubt himself… hurry were running out of time'_

"Dustin? That is your name right? You don't have to do this Damien is gone, and he's not coming back." I said confidently while showing no other emotion. He laughed lightly while Charlie was still struggling trying to pull his hand from his throat.

"He said you'd say that" he smirked condescendingly.

"Dustin… your comrades are already in pieces, burning, or in the process of becoming that way… no one is going to help you out of this." I said standing tall, keeping his attention focused on me. His expression shifted as he took in my words, I could see what appeared to be fear, fill his eyes. I glanced over his shoulder briefly, just enough for him to see me do it, his gaze flicked from Charlie to me a couple of times. I looked over his shoulder a couple more times, I could sense he was filling with dread. He desperately wanted to look in the direction I was eyeing, his mind was running through every escape route using Charlie as his leverage, but his intense thirst was clouding his judgment. _'Edward, he's going to do it!' _Alice's thoughts screamed to me. I knew my time was up, if I didn't get to him now the Venom would be too far into his system for me to get out, if it wasn't already. I shifted my body slightly forward in seeing this Dustinreacted instinctively defending his prey, he wrenched Charlie's head to the side. I instantly flew forward.

I saw movement out the corner of my eye from several directions we were fast … but he was faster. He sunk his teeth into Charlie throat a split second before he disappeared, his teeth embedded so far that when he was knocked away he took a piece of Charlie with him,I slid underneath Charlie before his body hit the ground, pressing my hand to his neck to slow the bleeding. His back arched from the pain, his guttural growls filled the air as the Venom flowed through his system. I looked around Jasper had already ripped Dustin apart and was sitting on his knees with his head in his hands. Jacob in his human form just stood there wide eye and in shock, Lilith buried her face in Aleron's Chest, while he smoothed the back of her hair. Alice walked at human pace over to where Charlie and I sat.

"I'm so sorry Charlie…" was all I could utter, I didn't know how I was going to say what I knew I had to say, he was Bella father, the reason she was came to exist for me. Alice sat next to Charlie and placed her hand gently on his chest, and looked up at me in total anguish.

"Charlie… If I release my hand from your wound you will bleed out faster then the Venom can begin to heal you…. You will die Charlie… if that is what you wish I can make it quick and painless you wouldn't feel a thing."I paused for a moment, feeling Charlie writhe beneath my hands. "There is another choice but I beg you don't make it lightly. I can leave my hand here and allow the venom to heal you, to change you into what I am, it will be the most excruciating pain you will ever feel beyond anything the human mind could endure and that pain will intensify and engulf your body and mind for days." I let out a ragged breath.

"L-let the c-change happen…" Charlie spoke loudly while his body convulsed in my arms.

"CHARLIE NO!" Jacob screamed running across the field and dropped to his knees next to me. "Charlie don't do this… why?... why would you want that?" I could feel his anger and sense the betrayal he felt at Charlie's decision.

"I WILL S-SEE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" He screamed as another wave of pain hit him.

"Charlie you fool… you will see her again, it may not be right now, but someday I promise you" Jacobs voice grew soft and low.

"Not good e-enough" Charlie said through clenched teeth.

Jacob quickly got to his feet. "Damn it Charlie! I love you like a father, I won't sit here and watch you do this! you're a damned fool Charlie Swan! And I mean that literally." I watched as Jacob's whole body trembled in anger causing him to phase; he looked at each of us before running to edge of the clearing. He stopped and turned, letting out a mournful howl before disappearing in the woods.

"Edward if Bella ever m-meant anything to you… you will a-allow me to see her a-again." He said slowly turning his face to look at me, his eyes pleading. I looked at Alice indignantly, searching her face for some guidance, some different answer. _'Edward… let it happen… he wants this, it will work out' _

"Charlie there is no going back from this… do you understand that? You will be living off … blood, is that truly what you want." I said not controlling the anger at his decision.

"Yes! I understand!" he growled, lifting his chest off the ground in pain.

"He needs more venom, there's not enough in his system to heal his wounds fast enough." I heard a voice from behind. _'it has to be you, no one has the control you do, Carlisle wont get here in time, it has to be now or he wont make it through the change.'_ Jaspers words sent a chill down my spine.

"I can't… I can't do it Jasper" I said shaking my head quickly.

"I can…" I looked up to Aleron and Lilith standing only a few feet away.

"NO!" Charlie screamed, pulling himself from my hands, sitting up. I don't know how he found the strength to do it, I knew the change had already started and he was burning. The blood began to flow fast and freely from his wound, Alice being the closest blurred behind him and placed her hand back on the wound. "I k-know it was y-you who took my d-daughter if it wasn't f-for you, n-none of t-this would be nes-necessary!" he said his voice growing weaker by the second. _'Edward were losing him… it has to be now!'_ Alice's mind screamed at me. I moved closer to them and took Charlie's wrist in my hands.

"Forgive me Bella…" I whispered raising his wrist to my mouth and sank my teeth deeply in to his flesh.

**~*End of flash back*~**

"I don't know you were coming with Esme, I didn't think you were…" I paused trying to think of the right way to phrase what I was asking.

"Ready?" he said, slightly amused at my hesitancy to say it directly.

"Yes…" I said lifting one corner of my mouth feeling a little better that he seemed comfortable talking about it.

"Edward, I have spent the past year, preparing myself for this. My thirst is well under control and has been for the past five moths. I have visited the towns several times, and each with little or no problems. Elizar seems to think its one of my talents." He laughed lightly.

"One?" I raised my brow, my eyes widened slightly. He laughed a little louder, causing Carlisle and Esme to turn their heads to us.

"Charlie I'm so glad you decided to join my dear wife." Carlisle said walking toward us with his hand outstretched.

"Thanks Carlisle, it was my pleasure… its good to see you again" he said taking Carlisle's hand firmly in his.

Esme wrapped her arms around me from behind, startling me; I hadn't seen her standing there. I was too enthralled with the display in front of me.

"To wrap her arms around her lost child, is one of the biggest gifts ever to be given to a mother." She whispered in my ear so only I could hear her. I turned to face her.

"Though I am hardly a child..." I flashed her a crooked smile. "I am equally gifted to have had two beautiful and loving mothers." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Well if you two are just about finished, we have to get headed back home." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder. I released Esme and took a step back still smiling and nodded. I looked at Charlie, who was now adorning a Mariners baseball cap, and sunglasses. I fought back a chuckle when he grabbed the brim of the hat and yanked it down then back up, instantly reminding me of Jasper displaying his southern hat tip of hospitality.

We all headed for the car, I was glad we brought Carlisle's car, its windows were tinted dark enough you couldn't see inside, and since we were going through Forks with someone who supposedly died a year ago, it came in very handy.

We were half way home before Charlie spoke again, Esme sat in front with Carlisle, while I sat in back with Charlie.

"Any news on Bella?" his tone serious, I cringed internally at the sound of her name. I had nothing to offer him, every time I got close they disappeared without a trace. He must have had help because the last few times I entered where they had been staying, I caught a new scent it was odd. The place smelled of Vampire and Human I couldn't distinguish it from Bella's or the new vampire's, they smelled almost the same. I sensed a change in our connection about six months ago it was still there, but had been altered in someway.

"No… but it won't be long he's running out allies, we are getting closer." I said staring out the window; I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Don't worry son, we will find her." He said in a confident tone. My head snapped in his direction, my eyes wide with disbelief, my mouth slightly falling open… did he just call me son?

He saw my shock and smiled shaking his head slowly. "Edward, had Bella not been taken from us, you two would have been married by now, and you would be my son in-law. I couldn't be prouder to have her marry you, I know I was hesitant to the idea, but the only one I know who even comes close to matching my love for her… is you. You have fought incredible odd to be with her, and I only understood that once I became as you are. I know the story of her being your singer, and I can't fathom what it was like for you, and I hope I never have to. You will have forever with my daughter and I will live long enough to see that… but this life is not for me. As I said before I just want to see my daughter again, to know she is safe and happy, when that is done so am I." he stopped abruptly turning his face to the window. I opened my mouth to question exactly what he was saying, but before I could utter a word he spoke again.

"This is not up for discussion." He said with finality in his voice.

I looked at Carlisle in the rearview mirror, my brow tightly knit together in confusion. _'We will talk to Alice when we get home, if his mind is set she will know' _I nodded and gazed out the window again. I wanted to invade his mind, and pull what he was thinking, but I knew how he hated the fact that I could do that, and did my best to block him out. It really wasn't hard, since his change I struggled to read his thoughts; it took effort to do so. In the middle of my thought he spoke up again, I didn't expect the question that fell from his lips.

"Carlisle, How is sue?" his voice much quieter then before.

"She's doing well Charlie" Carlisle answered in a voice similar to Charlie's.

My heart sank, I knew he was starting to develop feelings for her when this all happened. His feelings for her must have been stronger then he had anticipated, for him to bring them with him through the change. He was told about the treaty we had with the wolves, and the fact that they thought of us as enemies. Sue knows what happened to Charlie and the choice he made. She attended his funeral and mourned as a grieving spouse, which is I'm sure where they would have ended up. The entire town showed up for the service, After they found his cruiser Smashed into a tree, and burnt so only the frame stood. From the intense heat and flames, no body would be recovered. Some of his personal effects were strung about the outside of the cruiser, as not to leave any doubt that he was indeed in the vehicle. Bella A.K.A Lilith showed up at the police station the day after the accident, claiming she had swerved to avoid a deer, smacked her head and wandered from the car, and someone picked her up and cared for her, till she was well enough to leave, claiming she had no memory of who she was till the day before she arrived back in town.

"That's good." Was all he said the rest of the trip.

When we pulled up to the house, Alice was bouncing on the porch like a kid on Christmas morning. As we emerged from the car Alice pounced, flying into Charlie's arms so fast she almost knocked him off his feet.

"CHARLIEEEEEEEE!" She squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. I heard the air whoosh from his lungs as she made contact with him.

"Hello tiny dancer!" he said hugging her tightly back. His smile was genuine and warm, he had always liked Alice from the very beginning and I always envied her for that. Although I only had myself to blame for Charlie's dislike of me, I had damn near cost him his daughters life on more then one occasion. What he had said to me in the car still had me on edge, and I needed to talk to Alice soon.

I had been so lost in thought ,I had noticed everyone had started into the house. At the same time my name was called my phone rang, I jumped faintly as it vibrated and chimed in my rear pocket, considering the only people who ever called my phone, were here at the house.

"Edward you coming?" Alice asked as she and Esme walked up the steps of the porch.

"Yeah… I'll be in, in a minute." I said pulling my phone from my pocket I stared at the screen for a minute it wasn't a number I recognized I answered it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I said softly into the phone not knowing who was on the other end.

"Edward! We found her!" the voice was talking so fast I barely understood the words, I was silent for a moment not really knowing if what I heard was correct.

"Edward, are you there? Did you hear me? I said we found her" it took me a moment to register it was Lilith's voice on the other end.

"Where?" was all I could force my mind to spit out, I was in shock, I have dreamed of hearing those words for the past year, and now here I was hearing them… it was almost surreal .

"Bar Harbor, Maine" the phone suddenly went silent, I was about to ask if she was still there when she spoke again. "How fast can you get here?"

"I'll Book a flight as soon as possible." I said heading into the house.

"No Edward, no need, there will be a private jet waiting for you in Port Angeles, bring only one other family member, the fewer we have involved the Better. We must handle this with the up most delicacy, the fewer that know the Better." He voice became weak and broken; panic began to seep in my chest.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked cautiously.

"I fear there is no saving her Edward, I just wanted you here to witness it for yourself, but I will let you decide what is to become of her." She said in a voice that held only sympathy.

"Lilith, please tell me what going on? Is Bella in danger?" I voice growing increasingly louder.

"Yes… we will meet you at a private landing strip outside Bar Harbor, go now, talk with your family, decide who comes then be on your way." With that the line went dead; I stared at it for a moment before closing it.

"Edward, why is my wife packing a suitcase to go to Maine?" I looked up to see Jasper standing on the porch, with his arms folded across his chest.

"They found her Jazz!" I said breathlessly, his arms unfolded and fell limply to his sides, his mouth slightly ajar.

"What?... in Maine?" his eye widened, I nodded and flew past him into the house.

As I ran in the house and looked around wildly, trying to spot Charlie. I found him in the kitchen talking Esme, there were so many things running through my head, I couldn't find my voice. My expression must have alarmed them, because I saw panic cross their faces.

"Edward what is it?" Esme said taking a step forward.

I blinked hard a couple of times trying to regain control over myself, my brain forever arguing the fact that I should not get my hopes up, I had come close to finding her before, only to have her disappear again.

"Edward?" Charlie asked this time.

"We found her Charlie…" my heart soared at the words; Esme gasped bringing her hands up quickly to her mouth. Charlie appeared frozen, he didn't move, didn't blink, and didn't breathe.

"Are you sure… its her?" he said after a moment, that wasn't the response I was expecting, but I could see the disbelief in his eyes. He stood there for a moment and ran his hand down his face anxiously.

"Yes… Lilith just called me; I'm leaving now… they've chartered a private plane for me." I took a step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm bringing her home Charlie, if it's the last thing I do, I'm bringing her home…"

"I'm going with you!" Charlie exclaimed loudly.

"No… Charlie you have to stay here… please, I know this is asking a lot of you right now, but please I need you to trust me. I don't know how Bella is going to react, I don't know if she had been changed and if she has I'm not sure if she will even remember me, and if she remembers you the shock of what you've become may be to much and she may run… let me prepare her… please…" I didn't know what else to say to him, I needed him here. I couldn't worry about him and his control, not over his blood lust but over his need to protect his daughter. If he acted irrationally or impulsively, it could ruin my chance of getting Bella home safely, and with out incident. Plus something was going on that I didn't know, Lilith was to anxious to tell me over the phone, it was apparently something I had to witness for myself.

"You ask me to trust you, yet you stand here lying to me?" he said brushing my hand from him, and pursed his lips into a hard line.

"I'm not lying to you Charlie." I said talking a step back.

"Yes… you are, you know her change has already taken place…" He said tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at me, not in a threatening way, just a curious manner.

"No Charlie, I don't know for sure… I only have my suspicions, I felt a shift in our link sometime back but as I said before, I can't say for sure…" I said leaning my head forward.

"Edward its best to tell the whole truth, Charlie will know… he seems to know when he is being lied to. Elizar thinks it's his gift… an enhanced personality trait… much like your being able to read people when you were human, changed to reading minds after your transformation." Esme said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Like Maggie from the Irish clan?" I said feeling a bit disconcerted, I knew he had a very keen intuition before but I had no idea it would change him into an eternal lie detector.

"Yes and no… yes he is like her in the fact that he knows when he is being lied to, but if he places a hand on you… you are compelled to speak only the truth." Esme seemed surprisingly smug at this fact; we were all tore from our trance by a booming voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

"SWEEEET! Are you serious? Charlie you have to interrogate Jasper for me, last month he caught me having a war between his confederate soldier models, and my star wars figurines. Shortly after that two of history's most influential figures disappeared from my collection, Chubaka and Princess Leia." He approached Charlie quickly and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Dude… please I have to know if their ok!" his tone was so serious, that I thought I would die a second time from combustion. My lips trembled as the laughter fought to break through, I bit both my top and bottom lip between my teeth to contain my outburst. The look on Charlie's face, showed he was having just as much difficulty restraining his laughter as I was. His next words sobered me up immediately.

"As soon as Edward returns with Bella, I will see what I can do to find your missing persons." Charlie's attention drifted back to me.

"What!.. Bella?... You know where she is?" Emmett said quickly turning to face me.

"Yes…" I walked to the door way before I turned to face Charlie again. "Thank you Charlie"

"Don't thank me, just bring her home." Charlie's expression was stern, but his eyes were sad.

"Wait dude I'm coming with you!" Emmett bellowed as he followed me up the stairs.

"No Emmett, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Charlie, make sure he doesn't follow. If I'm not back in two days then come." I said turning to go to my room, I still needed to pack. I was stopped abruptly by a hand placed firmly on my shoulder.

"You're doing it again Edward, running off on your own to play the hero!" Emmett hissed.

"I'm not, I assure you… Alice and Jasper are going with me." I said gently prying his hand off my shoulder. His shoulder slumped slightly and he let out a sigh. "Emmett, I need Jasper incase emotions become an issue, and it's easier to have Alice's visions handy should Damien escape me, she will be able to follow his decisions regarding Bella." He nodded and headed back down stairs, I felt bad, but I didn't have time to soothe his ego right now, I need to get to that plane. I turned quickly and almost collided with Alice, who was standing there holding two bags.

"Don't worry about packing; I took care of it for you." She said raising a small black bag in the air, and dangled it in front of me.

"Thanks Alice…" I said giving her a small grin, taking the bag from her.

"Jasper will meet is at the car, he just finishing his bag now." She said rolling her eyes.

We said a quick goodbye and headed for the door, Rosalie stopped me on porch. She wrapped her arms around me, catching a little off guard by her sudden burst of emotion.

"I know you will bring her home, you take out anyone you need to, to make that happen, do you understand me!" she said pulling away from me and fisted my shirt with both her small hands. I placed my hands over hers and placed a small kiss on her forehead and nodded.

We arrived at the airport in record time, and found a plane waiting just as she had said. We boarded quickly and were in the air in minutes later.

"Alice what time will we land in Maine?" I asked staring out the window.

"A little after 6 am, it will be cloudy, so we don't have to worry about _'that'_ slowing us down." She said bouncing in her seat.

"I don't suppose you can see how this will go?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but there was no harm in asking.

"Edward… You know I still can't see her, but I know it will go fine. The plane will be plus one when we leave." She said smiling exposing all lethal pearly whites, I ran one of my hands wildly over the top of her hair spreading it in all directions.

"Damn it Edward!" she said smacking my hand away. "Some of us don't like the bed head look!" she screeched getting up from her seat, and rushed off to the bathroom to fix her hair. She returned a minute later looking perfect and sat next to me. I looked over at Jasper who was heinously scowling while watching some speech President Obama was giving, on the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I scoffed quietly at his expression.

"Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" she answered, not looking up from the Cosmo magazine she was looking through.

"Why did Charlie call you tiny dancer?" I didn't know why I was so curious, but I had missed so much while I was gone, I guess I just wanted to feel like part of the family again. Alice snickered and I saw jasper look at us from the corner of his eye and grin, before he turned back to the TV and the same disgusted expression covered his face. I looked back to Alice whose expression had changed as well, her eyes now held sadness in them.

"You know how I stayed with Charlie while he was… changing?" she lowered her eyes to lap and played with her fingers.

I placed my hand on hers to stop her from fidgeting. I began to feel bad for asking, maybe it was some secret thing just between the two of them, and I had no right to invade on their privacy.

"Alice…" I spoke softly, I didn't want her to feel she had to tell me.

"No Edward, its fine, I just know how it makes you sad to think about Charlie like that…" she said removing her hand from beneath mine to place them on top of it.

"I'm fine." I laughed to myself, earning a wary glance from Alice. I remembered how much I hated it when Bella said that.

"Well as I was saying." She said raising one brow. "In the hours he was silent… I used to sing to him… Elton johns, Tiny Dancer was all I could think to sing, it seemed to soothe him. When it was over, and he finally opened his eyes, Carlisle asked him what he remembered. He seemed confused so I asked him if he remember me. Recognition at the sound of my voice, seemed to cross his face as I spoke and that's when he called me tiny dancer, it stuck ever since." Her face seemed to brighten and her eyes sparkled at the memory.

A voice came over the speakers, informing us that we would be landing in twenty minutes. I hadn't even realized the eleven hour trip was almost over. We landed and were met at the gate By Lilith, she looked Happy to see us, although there was a hidden sadness to her.

"Where is Aleron?" I asked stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Well hello to you to!" she scoffed, I let out a sigh. I didn't mean to be rude, but the closer I got to Bella, the more nervous I became.

"Sorry… Hello Lilith, how are you?" I said pulling her into a friendly hug.

"I'm good thanks…hello Alice, Jasper…" she said giving them a friendly nod.

"So where is Aleron?" I asked again.

"He is keeping watch, making sure they are still there… I have to ask all of you to remain calm when I take you to her, do not make any attempt to make contact with her till you see everything … do you understand me…its very important that you make no contact with her." The desperation in her voice was a little unnerving.

We all stared at each other bewildered by her request Jaspers thoughts flooded my mind. _'What is she so afraid of? The fear coming of her is massive'_ I just shook my head, but her lack of answers was beginning to make me fill with dread.

We all followed her to her car, climbing in quickly, and with out question. We left the airport quickly driving toward what was what I assumed to be Bar Harbor.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I surveyed the landscape it looked alit like Forks lush forest and cloudy skies.

"She likes to spend her mornings at a park where she reads and …" she stopped quickly as if she had already said too much.

"Is she alone?" not knowing if Damien was with her, just the thought of him being with caused my anger to build. Jasper cleared his throat from the back seat, getting my attention. I looked back at him and he pulled his brow together and shook his head slowly.

"No, which is why you can't approach her." She said softly,

"Is Damien with her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No" she whispered again.

I was beginning to get irritated with her. What was she keeping from us? what had happened to Bella that could possible cause me to not bring her home? We drove in silence the tension in the car was growing thick. We drove in silence the rest of the trip, which was only about thirty minutes. She pulled off the road in a small community of houses, but I didn't see any park. Lilith put the car in park, but didn't attempt to get out.

"Lilith what are we doing? No more games" Jasper piped up from the back seat, apparently I was not the only one becoming frustrated with the lack of answers.

"We are waiting for Aleron, we can't go in till our sent is covered, they will catch it too quickly." She said never looking at us, but stayed staring out the window. Seconds later her door opened by an outside source.

I got out and looked over the car and saw Aleron pull Lilith into an embrace, before I could stop myself I narrowed my eyes at him and a small growl escaped my lips. He looked up instantly, then lowered his gaze with a sad expression.

Alice placed her tiny hand on my arm in an attempt to sooth my anger, but Jasper beat her to it. I felt a wave of calm blanket me and my breathing normalized in seconds.

"Where is she?" I asked sternly.

"Follow me, she arrived about ten minutes ago…did you tell them?" he said turning his attention to Lilith.

"No, I thought they should see it for them selves… they would not have believed it otherwise." She said leaning the side of her face into his chest.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice hissed, "She is my sister and Edward's future wife, we have a right to know!" she said stomping her foot.

"Come…" Aleron said taking Lilith by the hand, and started walking. We walked about a block before we came to the edge of a forest; we walked in a short while before he stopped abruptly.

"Stay hidden, do not let her see you…" he warned as he pointed us forward, I could see an opening through the trees about two hundred feet ahead.

As we inched forward and I felt my breathing pick up, and another wave of calm filled my body. I looked at Jasper and nodded a thanks to him. I stopped and crouched behind a large tree at the edge of what appeared to be a large community park. I instantly began to search for her and froze when I saw her; she was actually there, not one hundred feet from me. My un-beating heart jumped in my chest, my memory of her, as perfect as it is, did her no justice. I looked at Alice and Jasper who were crouched behind a tree beside me, they were staring wide eyed and Jasper had his hand over her mouth, which didn't seem to bother her, I think she welcomed the restraint.

I turned my attention back to Bella, she her face buried in a book, I couldn't see what she was reading. I wanted desperately to see her face, but her hair was cascaded over her shoulder, covering it almost completely. It seemed to have grown at least seven or eight inches and was still a deep, rich mahogany. I could see the bridge of her nose, but that was all. I actually only knew it was her by her scent, I would know it anywhere. I suddenly remember they said she wasn't alone, I looked around and saw no one else with her, maybe he was hiding watching her like we were. I searched the tree line but still saw nothing. I froze when I heard the most exquisite sound to ever grace my ears.

"Baby, please stay where I can see you" her voice rang through the air like the softest of bells. My gasp caught in my throat. I turned in the direction she was talking and saw a small boy, about four years old playing at the opposite side of the playground.

"Yes mama" the child answered his voice matched hers, his giggles fill the air like sunshine; he was Vampire. I couldn't see his face, his back was to me. I suddenly lost all my senses I couldn't move, smell, or hear. _'Oh Edward what has she done? There is no fixing this, it is forbidden to create immortal children… this is a death sentence.'_ Alice's panicked voice filled my head. _'Edward if we get involved we all die' _Jaspers thoughts taking over Alice's, I shook my head furiously to stop their tirade.

"This cant be… she…she would never do that!" I whispered more to my self then to anyone. This is what they were hiding from us; this is what they thought we had to see to believe. I looked at the child then back to Bella, I could see her face now. Her skin was flawless and as smooth as mine, she had been changed, the definition in her face ever present. She was so beautiful… we… _'I'_ had come too far to lose her now! I would fix this, I had too. I never destroyed an innocent Vampire before, let alone an immortal child, but if it meant saving Bella… I didn't have a choice.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun DUN! sooo what did you think? I promise Bella's POV will be in the next chapter...If you have any question let me know i will do my best to answer them, **

**I have an outtake written its from Jaspers POV when Edward was gone, let me know if you want it i will send it to ya via PM. **

**(yeah well that didnt work, so i just posted the outtake on my Profile, sorry, i hope the ones who already read and didnt review still gt a chance to read it, i would tell them, but i dont know who they are? LOL see this is why you should review! LOL)**

**Ok well leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this Chapter i really need to know what you think?**

**the song for this chapter is from Edward POV... :Fuel - Won't back down: song will be posted on my profile (great song!) so Edward!**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of it's Characters, but i do own this story!**

**A/N: ok here it is and sooner then the last! yay..lol I work hard on this and hope you all like it, thanks so much for the great reviews they really are the inspiration to keep this going and love and appreciate them more them you know. and once again i appologize for any misspelled words i edit myself and tend to miss a few! ok well read on and let me know what you think? thanks for your patience.**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV) ****Chapter Thirty Three**

_**Tell me no lies **_

This had to be a dream… no a nightmare… no it couldn't be that either, because we were the nightmares. We were the ones that haunted people's dreams, we were the ones who lurked in the shadows waiting, we were the ones who stalked and killed our prey mercilessly, and without second thought to the life we were taking. Why should we care? That's what we were designed to do, and if we were especially cunning in our human hunting practices, we were actually praised for it. Vampires were held to very few laws, but the ones that were written, were to be held with a quick or very painful death in mind, should the law be broken. I had spoken these laws to Bella Several times as a precaution to her, before we decided to change her. I often had her repeat them back to me, to make sure they were deeply imbedded in to her mind. She had become so accustom to me asking, she began to become irritated with me, and on occasion would walk away from me in frustration, slamming the door behind her.

This is why I knew she couldn't have done this; this had to be Damien's doing. There was no way I was going to let Bella, my Bella, take the fall for this. All I needed was for Bella to become distracted, just for a second. I was fast enough, she wouldn't see me take him, she would search, but he would never be found. I just had to keep reminding myself he is an abomination; his sole purpose in life was to kill innocent people, luring them in with his childlike qualities. It didn't matter their age; if he wanted them there was none who could stop him.

These thoughts ran through my head in less time then it took to blink, I saw the child stiffing suddenly and stand quickly, he began to look around wildly. I wondered if he had sensed something. I watched as he flew to Bella, who swiftly cradled him in her arm, and held his shaking form to her.

Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bella said softly stroking the back of his hair trying to soothe the child.

"I don't want to die, I never want to leave you mama." The child spoke though broken sobs.

'_Edward, I think he heard me… my thoughts!'_ Jasper voice suddenly invaded my mind.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered so only Jasper and Alice could hear me, I would have heard what he was thinking normally, but I was so fixated on the child I blocked everything else out.

"I was thinking we still had a chance to save Bella if we destroyed _'it'_." He said raising his brow.

"So was I…" I answered back, before returning my attention back to Bella.

"You're not going to die… why would you think such a thing?" she said kissing the top of his head.

"I heard them talking, they hate me." He pressed his face harder into her chest.

"Who darling? Who hates you?" she whispered gently in his ear.

"The people in the tree's" he answered quietly, my breath caught on my chest. He had heard us… he had heard our thoughts. We stared at each other wide eyed in shock we were brought out of our shock by Bella's voice. I stood up quickly with my back pressed against the trunk of the tree

"Come out!" she hissed loudly, none of us made a move to follow her request.

"Come out now! You cowards!... Trust me, you don't want me to make you!" Her voice quickly becoming threatening.

This was not how I saw this going in my mind, Jasper made movement to stand as well, but I quickly shook my head, telling him and Alice to stay where they were. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly, exhaled a large breath. I opened my eyes, dropped my arm and stepped from behind the tree taking a step into her view.

**(Bella's POV)**

I crouched in front of my child, instinctively pushing him behind me. I didn't know who was out there but if they were threatening my child, they wouldn't live to see another sunrise. I called them out but got no response, I felt my anger rising, and was glad I had good control over it now. I called out one last warning, the last warning they were going to get.

I was ready for anything… anything but him. When he stepped from behind the tree my knees instantly gave out and I grabbed the back of the bench to steady myself.

"No…" I said breathlessly. "No, No, No" I whispered while shaking my head, he took another step closer. My hand shot up freezing his movement immediately.

"Bella?" He said struggling to move his legs, but they were frozen to the ground, where I had stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around wildly, before centering my eyes back on him. He was as perfect as I remembered, and I longed to run to him, to wrap my arms around him. My change had done nothing to fade my memories. I remembered everything, my birthdays in Phoenix, the reason for every scar I had ever received, and most of all my love for Edward.

"Bella, Love I came for you?" he said with a confused expression. "I told you I would always come for you, have you forgotten?"

"You have to leave! Do you understand… I need for you to turn around, and take who ever is with you and… go home." I tried to sound as cold as possible, I needed him to leave and quickly if Damien caught the slightest hint he was here everything would be lost.

"NO! Not without you!" he said still struggling to move.

"You don't understand! You don't have a choice… you need to leave!" I said through a clenched jaw.

"Bella" a voice I recognized instantly, came from behind Edward.

"Alice?" My breath hitched, as I watched Alice and Jasper step from behind Edward.

"Momma, who are they?" the small tinkling voice came from behind me. "And why do they hate me so?"

MY heart melted at the sadness in his voice, I turned to face him. "Oh baby… they don't hate you, they just don't know how special you are. Do you remember me telling you, about my very special friends that lived far away? Well this is them" I said pushing his bangs from his forehead.

"Is that him? The one you always think about?" he whispered, but I knew they heard him; I cringed and closed my eyes tightly, before letting my shoulders fall and turning back to face them.

I released Edward from my hold. "We can't talk here, its not safe, meet me at this address tonight." I pulled a piece of paper from my purse and wrote where I needed them to go. "Damien will be leaving after…" I cut myself off before I said too much. "On business for the weekend, it will be safe then. Be there at eight." I laid the paper on the bench I was just sitting on, and turned to leave.

"Bella wait!" Edward called out behind me.

I turned to face him again; his hand was slightly extended as if he were reaching for me. My heart yearned to mimic his gesture; I had kept my child hidden from their view for the whole of the conversation. They were not ready, I knew that much, and for that fact neither was I.

"What?" I said locking eyes with him.

"Promise me… Promise me you will be there?" he said taking step forward.

"I promise… but I need a promise in return?" I said staring at him intensely.

"Anything that I am capable of…" his voice and scent floated softly through the air hitting me like a tank.

"Momma, daddy gets grumpy when we're are late." I felt his little hand tug on my pant leg. I reached behind me and patted him gently on the head, glancing over my shoulder to give him a small smile, before turning back to the three of them.

"After we talk tonight… you will… leave?" I said swallowing the large lump that was forming in my throat.

A pained expression covered his features, and I did my best to keep my face expressionless. He didn't answer right away; I turned quickly picking up my son and pulled him to my chest. He buried his face in my hair. I needed to leave soon, before they noticed. I looked at Alice whose brow was now knitted tightly together.

"I have to go…" I said not wait for his answer. "Just be there… and forgive me." I said placing my hand out palm up curling my fingers in, freezing there feet in the place they stood. I couldn't risk them following me. "It will ware off in a couple of minutes, and you will regain movement." I turned quickly and sprinted toward my car, I strapped my son in quickly, and jumped in the driver's seat, starting the car and pulled quickly from the curb.

As I sped quickly toward our once again temporary home, I looked in my rearview mirror to the little man sitting in the back seat. He was staring expressionless out the window.

"Baby?" I called gently. He turned slowly to look at me, the sides of his mouth slightly turned down.

"Yes" was all he answered with.

"Baby… I think its best we don't tell daddy, who we saw at the park today ok? You know how he gets when I used to talk about them." I grimaced slightly at the memory, then regained control of my emotions and put a small smile on my lips. "He's leaving for the weekend, and I don't want to put him in a bad mood."

"Of course mama, I wont say nuffin" he smiled and pressed his thumb and index finger tightly together, before running them across his lips like he was zipping them shut. I couldn't help the laugh that fell from my lips at his gesture. He had a Perfect vocabulary, but I still caught glimpses of the true child he should have been.

We arrived at the house within twenty minutes, there were parks closer but I liked that one, because it was usually deserted and secluded. We both walked up the pathway leading to the front door, hand in hand. Suddenly the front door flew open, just before my hand made contact with it.

"You're late!" Damien hissed standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry darling, I got too involved in the book I was reading, and lost track of time." I stated simply taking a small step in front of my son.

"Yes well perhaps you would be better suited, leaving the literature at home." He said taking a step back to allow us entrance.

"Sweetheart, how about you go get washed up, and I will make you some lunch." I said swishing my finger off the end of his nose.

He giggled and nodded running off quickly, I started to turn but was stopped by a pair of stone arms encircling my waist from behind, I stiffened and closed my eyes willing myself to relax.

"Why so tense darling?" he whispered close to my ear, his cool breath sending an eerie chill up my spine.

"Your leaving tonight, you know how I get when your not here." I said feigning sadness.

He turned me quickly to face him and crushed his lips to mine and began running his hand all over my body. He moved his lips to my jaw then my neck. "I will be back Sunday never fear my darling" I closed my eyes and tried to relax under his touch, it was a feat I was never able to accomplish and he knew it, but it no longer bothered him.

"Damien, I have to get his lunch ready" I whispered as I felt his hands run up under my shirt.

"Let Catherine get it, it's what we pay her for, isn't it?" He pulled his lips from me. "CATHERINE!" Seconds later she appeared from the hallway.

"Get the boy some lunch… and keep him busy, me and my wife will be busy the rest of the afternoon." He said coldly, I threw her an apologetic smile, while Damien wrapped his hand in mine and pulled me off toward our room. It had become increasingly easier to turn off my feelings, when he wanted me in this way. He called it our love making sessions, but he knew as well as I, that wasn't true. You had to be in love, to make love. This was just sex, brutal sex. He gave up being gentle months ago.

Hours later it ended, he usually quit a couple of hours before we had to be somewhere, so as to leave time for the bit marks to heal. He showered and dressed, leaving me to do the same. When I emerged from the bathroom, he was standing next to the bed holding a large white box with a red ribbon.

"What's this?" I smiled faintly, as I slowly approached him.

"It something beautiful, for someone beautiful!" she smiled slyly, I looked from left to right searching for the person this gift was intended for. He laughed mockingly.

"Very funny Marie" he said placing the box on the bed, I hated when he called me that. He said he called me that because it wasn't a link to my past, but a promise of our new life. "Now get ready, we leave soon, you can just take a cab home, I will have the driver take me from there, to the airport." He walked toward me stopping only a foot away, he eyed me up and down, then ripped away the towel I had wrapped around me, leaving me fully exposed. He ran his finger gently over the bit marks on my chest. "I am sorry dearest; you excite me so much I tend to get… carried away." He said with a smile, before raising his eye to mine, and then ran his fingers through my wet hair and looking at it. "I think you should wear your hair up tonight, I want to see that beautiful face. I took the liberty of calling Bridget to do it; she will be here any minute." With that said he left, and closed the door behind him.

I quickly picked up the towel wrapping it around myself again, while I glared at the door. Bridget was local salon owner, who Damien bedded frequently. I knew about her, just as I knew about the others in towns before this one. I could smell them on him, but as I said before I was in no position to call him out on it, nor did I care to. I walked to the bed where he left the box, and pulled the ribbon untying it. I lifted the lid, my eyes widened as I took in what was in the box. I pulled out a long beautiful Black evening dress. I sneered at it, it was like every other dress he bought me, tight and revealing.

It was Friday, which meant I would be singing tonight, at the local club in town. I hated it! It was just another thing I had learned to become numb about. Damien caught me singing to the baby one night, and insisted I make a night of it, in public once a week. My position being precarious as it was, I couldn't refuse him, so I agreed. I pushed back my fear and did it… I did it for my child, there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep him safe, and if it meant parading myself shamelessly in front of a crowd, I would do it in a heartbeat.

It didn't take Bridget long to do my hair. She didn't speak to me, but her face said everything she wanted to convey, if she could. She wanted Damien to be hers, and if only it were in my power she could have him… gladly. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs. I saw Damien was sitting on the couch situating papers in his briefcase. I heard the soft tinkling of music coming from the other room, and when I entered my little man was sitting at our baby grand, playing Fur Elise by Beethoven. He played it elegantly, never missing a key. I would never get over just how much, he mirrored his father.

When he finished I placed a kiss on the top of his head. "That was beautiful darling" I said softly.

"Yes well it could use some work, I don't think he's catching the real essence of that song correctly." Damien said in demeaning tone, as he came to stand beside him. He then tugged on his hair "What did I tell you about this color!" he said as a statement, not a question.

"Darling, I colored it only this morning. You know it doesn't last long; the Venom quickly dissolves the dye. I will do it again when I get home." I said pulling my son to me, appearing as though I was only hugging him goodbye, and not actually sheltering him from any more unwanted attention.

"I won't be to late love, be good for Catherine ok" I said kissing his cheek and brushed my finger off the end of his nose.

"Come on, I don't want to be late!" Damien said, while grabbing my arm, and pulled me toward the door.

Damien detested driving, so we were chauffeured almost everywhere we went. For the first time I prayed he would drive slowly, it was six pm which meant I was only one song, and two hours from meeting with Edward. I didn't know what I was going to say to him… yes I did he deserved to know the truth, all of it. But when it can down to it, I wasn't sure if I could tell him, and if I did I only prayed he would see reason… and leave.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched as Bella drove away, helpless to stop her. No matter how I tried to move my legs, they wouldn't budge. After a few minutes they became slack again, as did Alice and Jasper's.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I knew you had to see it for yourself." I turned to see Lilith and Aleron standing by the tree I was hiding behind.

"You're wrong!" I growled as I approached the bench Bella had left the note on.

"You saw it with your own eyes…" she said stepping out into the open.

"No… Edward is right, something's not right here." Alice said looking confused.

"Alice, I agree with Lilith, you saw it with you own eyes, and you can't refute that." Jasper said closing the distance between them. I hadn't turned to face any of them, I just stared at the paper I was holding in my hands.

"Jazz didn't you see it?" Alice said placing one of her hands on the side of his face. I turned to look at her; I hadn't noticed anything, although I was so focused on Bella nothing else really registered.

"See what?" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"The Child, his hair was changing color, as if she had dyed it or something? Or how she blocked him from our view, so none of us could really look at him." Alice said confusion streaming across her face.

"Maybe he was a local child, and she didn't want anyone to recognize him." Jasper said without hesitation.

"No…why would you stay in the same place you stole the child? It would be too risky, there's more to this, I know it!" Alice said shaking her head quickly.

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked Lilith, folding the paper and putting it in my pocket.

"Yes… but we can't go there now." She said sounding defeated, I saw the residence pass through her mind before she cut off the thought completely.

"I never said _'you'_ had to." I said clenching my fists.

"Edward, Damien is there. Do you really want to risk him catching you're sent, and running? We may not find her again." Aleron said keeping his tone as nonthreatening as possible.

"I'm not afraid of him! He won't live long enough to run anywhere!" I hissed taking a step toward him.

"I heard her talking; she said he was leaving for the weekend right?" Aleron said matching my step.

"Yes." I said pointedly.

"This is your chance to get the answers, you spent over a year searching for. And if you want to see her again, I know where she will be tonight. I will take you there before you meet with her; it's a local club downtown. She usually only performs one song, unless he requests more." He said letting his eyes fall to the ground in front of him.

"Bella… sings?" Alice whispered, placing her finger tips lightly on her lips.

"Yes… although, I'm sure not of her own choosing…" Aleron said staring off into the distance, as if he were simply day dreaming.

"Are you telling me he… forces her to perform in front of people?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know… it doesn't seem forced? Yet she doesn't seem completely willing." What was it with these two and their riddle talk, I could feel my annoyance rising.

"Fine… we will go see her at this club, but for now I think its best that Edward, Jasper, and I go hunt!" she said coming to stand next to me. "We will meet you back at the hotel. I hope you don't mind putting our stuff in our rooms, we really must go hunting if Jasper is going to be stuck in a small confined space, with so many humans." Alice said grabbing my and Jasper's hand, pulling us off into the forest.

"Alice what are you doing? I need to find Bella." I said pulling my hand from hers.

"Edward If you go there I can't see what will happen, you disappear once you approach the house." Alice's voice was low and distressed.

"I thought you couldn't see me anymore? When…" I said wrinkling my brow in confusion.

"About six months ago I don't know how it happened? I was sitting in my room reading and it just popped into my head I didn't look for you Edward I swear and it was a vision I would have preferred to never have." She said lowering her eyes to the forest floor. I had forgotten about the vision she had while I was at the house, for some reason it didn't register out of the norm at the time.

"What? What did you see?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I had done many things I hopped my family would never find out about.

"You… you were… dismemberingaVampire." She said finishing the last part very quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid so to speak.

I turned my head from her, and closed my eyes slowly. She saw me? I can't believe she saw me killing a Vampire. I felt a hard lump begin to develop in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Alice." I said turning to leek at her once again.

"Edward I wont lie to you, it bothered me greatly, but it wasn't their pain that bothered me… it was yours." She said stepping forward, running her index finger along my forehead, smoothing the wrinkle between my eyes. "Its' going to take time for us all to heal… but we will… all of us." She said looking from Jasper to me.

"Yes… we will" jasper said softly.

"Now after we hunt, I am going to Bella's and I want you two to go with Aleron, to the club." Alice spoke softly as if someone may be listening.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered stepping closer to her.

"Look we need all the answers we can get, if Bella is not completely forth coming. The child will be more willing to talk to me, since my thoughts were not of killing him! He will be more likely to tell me, how he came about, or at least what he may remember of his change." She said fold her arms across her chest shifting her weight on one hip.

Even though I hated to admit it Alice was right, she would be the most non threatening advocate, if any one of us could get close to the child, and get him to open up, it would be her.

"Fine meet us at this address, eight sharp!" I said pulling the paper from my pocket showing it to her.

"Fine" She said reaching up on her toes and kissed my cheek quickly, before grabbing Jaspers hand and racing off into the forest. I followed quickly after. We hunted for quite awhile, as he had hours to wait. But all I could think about was Bella. She was a Vampire now, beautiful and deadly. Her power had grown significantly, and I didn't know to what extent.

We parked about a block away from the club, and waited for their arrival. Alice was beginning to fidget in the back seat, she wasn't leaving our site till we saw them arrived, assuring they weren't home when she arrived.

"There they are" Aleron whispered, it still bothered me how he was able to block his thoughts from me. He explained his gift held similarities to Bella's, although not nearly as strong as Bella. When his emotions took over, like when he became very frustrated, his shield dropped, it was times like those I was able to hear him. The down fall to that was when his mind was open to me, mine was open to him. He couldn't read my thoughts but could cause singular pain, by changing the tone of his voice, using high frequency waves that could cause concrete to crack by the vibrations alone.

I watched as a black sedan, with deeply tinted windows pulled up in front of the club. I stopped breathing instantly, as my whole body tensed. It took every ounce of strength I possessed not to jump from the vehicle, and rip that bastard's head off! I watched him exit the car and turn extending his hand back toward the car, seconds later I saw a soft delicate hand reach for his, as she emerged from the car my spirit lifted. I felt my cold body began to warm from the sight of her. To say she looked stunning would be a travesty, there was no earth bound object or person who could match her. She wrapped her arm in his, and I felt the bitter Jealousy gnawing on my chest. That should be me holding her, she was my life, and he was holding my life in his arms. I felt my chest begin to vibrate from the growl that I was trying to hold in. I saw her smile at him though it didn't touch her eyes, as they continued in to the building.

"Who's Marie Renaud?" Alice said quietly from the back seat.

"That's the Alias Bella is using, though it's not much of one considering Marie is her middle name, and Renaud was our human last name." he said staring forward. What did he think I didn't already know Bella's middle name was? I knew more about that girl _'my girl'_ then he would ever have a chance of learning.

I looked to see where she had read that name, and saw the small stand outside the door. _**'Performing tonight Mrs. Marie Renaud'**_ I peered at it confused for a moment, before my world came to a crashing halt.

"She's married?" I said falling deeper into the seat, my senses going out on me again.

"Yes… though I'm not sure legally, I can find no documented proof of it." Aleron spoke his voice dripping with sympathy.

I felt all sensation drain from my body. I couldn't hear or move, the small sign announcing Bella's performance seemed to grow larger and larger before my eyes, till all I could see what the word _**'Mrs.'. **_Bella was married, she was married, she had married him… but how? Why? Had her change changed her feeling about me? Did she love him now? Was she suffering from Stockholm syndrome? Had I really lost her? Fear and self doubt washed through me.

"Edward?" Lilith said touching my hand bringing all my senses back, I recoiled instantly from her touch, blinking a couple of times to refocus my vision on her.

"Sorry…" I whispered, as my sudden action had hurt her feelings.

"It's alright… I understand, are you sure you can do this?" her eyes held such sadness in them, her finally winning the love she sought for decades, had defiantly softened her, and I was happy for her, Though her choice in mates left something to be desired.

"Yes I will be fine." I smiled warmly at her, I would be forever grateful to her, yes she may have helped take her from me, but she also attempted to help at the risk of her own life to bring her back to me. There may come a day when I will be able to forgive Aleron, but today wasn't it. Had Damien not taken her, he would not have let her go, and I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Ok when Mar… Bella Performs she usually draws a large crowd, so it will most likely be packed in there. I will cover our scents, but we must leave before they do. He may not be able to smell us, but if he even catches a glimpse of any of us… this will all be over." He said looking to each of us, we all nodded.

"Well I'm off… I will meet you at the place eight sharp!" Alice said starting to open the door, but I grabbed her hand stopping her departure.

"Alice, touch nothing!" I said as flatly as possible. "We can't risk him finding your scent there."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Edward I wasn't born yesterday ya know" Jasper snickered from beside her; I rolled my eyes this time. She quickly climbed from the car as did the rest of us. She was gone before I completely got out of the car.

"She will be careful Edward, relax, and trust my wife as she does you." He said almost snidely, I knew Jasper didn't really want to be here. Alice knew I would need him, so she asked him to join us, which I was grateful for. It may take longer then I would like for him to forgive me, but I would wait as long as he needed. I had left Jasper to deal with repercussions of my leaving. I just never thought my leavening would effect them so much. I thought I was doing them a favor by leaving, Jasper was struggling just dealing with my emotions; don't get me wrong my choice was not wholly unselfish. I needed away from all the pity filled looks, and constant reassurance's that we would get her back. I couldn't take one more person telling me it was going to be alright, when it wasn't. It would never be alright till I brought her home. I was brought out of my self berating thoughts by Lilith.

"Edward, you cant let her see you, Jasper you either. You don't know how she will react, and if she shows focus on anything other then her job at hand he will know." He gaze growing more intense with every word she said.

"I understand" I said looking at jasper he nodded as well, as we approached the building I looked at the chalk board sign that held Bella's name written on it, and nonchalantly ran my sleeve over the 'Mrs.' written on it, erasing it completely. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, as I noticed Jasper eyeing me questioningly. He looked behind me, and saw what I had done. He smirked as well, shaking his head slowly and followed me in.

We moved off to the side allowing people to pile in, Aleron was right the place was filling fast. The large man at the door soon stopped people from entering, since the capacity for the legal limit of people was full, and then some.

The four of us stood at the back of the room, actually we stood in the hallway leading to the restrooms. Since it was a half wall we could easily see the stage, but made us harder to see, unless you were purposely trying to.

I listen to two men coming out of the men's room. "Did you see Marie tonight? Holy hell she's hot! Now there's a woman of depth" one man said while elbowing the other man. "Yeah, id like to sink something into her depths!" he scoffed. faster then the blink of an eye, I brought my foot back catching his foot in midair, causing him to fall face first onto the floor with a thud. His friend busted out with laughter, we all turned around to see the commotion. Lilith looked to the man lying on the floor then at me, I raised my shoulder showing her my hands in an _'I don't know what happened gesture'_ she rolled her eyes at me, and turned her attention back to the stage. I heard Jasper chuckle under his breath, it was a sound I truly missed.

The lights dimmed a couple of times, signaling the performance was about to start. My body tensed at once, I was about to see Bella again, not only see her but I was about to hear her sing for the first time. I stuffed my hand in my pockets, to keep from crushing the wood that separated us and took a step back, until I hit the wall behind me. All the lights dimmed, till there was only one light remaining on the stage. Bella slowly walk into the light, her skin was luminescent against it, almost as though her whole body was haloed. The dress she was wearing fit her extremely well; accentuating her curves in all the right places. A desire I hadn't felt in a long time began to fill me, I heard a throat clear next to me and turned to see Jasper narrowing his eyes at me, I threw him an apologetic glance, then returned my attention back to Bella.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight, and remember ten percent of all of the money spent on drinks tonight goes to charity, so drink up! And as you know Jimmy the bartender has the local cab company on speed dial, so if you need a ride home tonight let him know, it's on me. Thanks again… ok so I hope you enjoy the song I chose for tonight, its one of my favorites. She looked back to the band nodding for them to begin. A soft piano began to strum the haunting melody, as the rest of the band join soon behind it. Bella close her eyes briefly, before her voice began to flow softly through the air.

_"The first born, my heart will call truly  
A God-like boy of the sky  
the fog hissed away like a movie  
and serpents go home for the night"_

Her voice was memorizing, there wasn't a sound to be heard except her. Even the cooks in the kitchen, stopped what they were doing to come watch her. I looked at Jasper who also wore a stunned expression on his face, his mouth slightly open. Lilith was just smiling as her head fell lightly to the side, Aleron just stared straight ahead showing no emotion at all. I looked at Bella again; she looked so at ease it was hard to believe she hadn't spent her whole life on stage. She looked quite comfortable up on stage.

_"The thundercloud rain hits the freeway  
the clowns put on makeup for show  
the nightfall, my skin crawl kind of evening  
and how the wind she blows  
how the wind she blows"_

As the chorus began Bella's body began to sway to the music, as both her arms came up alternately waving her hands toward her body suggestively. It was the most sensual thing I had ever seen. I was once again filled with desire, and from the stance jasper now took, with his head rested atop his arm, I wasn't the only male feeling that way.

_"(Chorus) I want you to come closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer, in closer"_

Aleron eyed Jasper with confusion, I tried to think of a way I could convey what was happening to Jasper with out word. After a second I grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled it in and out a couple of times, while letting my eyes wander the room. He grinned sheepishly understanding at once, he knew jaspers gift and he could see the men's lust filled expressions.

_"Come dancing with devils  
Need not to know their names  
we'll waltz like an army  
for the fear of our pain  
our souls become useless  
as the day they were born  
in a rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm"_

She had every person in the room hypnotized, including me. I walked forward to the half wall that separated us wishing it was there but glad it was at the same time.

"(Chorus)"

Every sway of her hips sent need and want flooding from my every pore.

_"But still, the truth remains lethal  
A lie made by man  
Where my shoes become hammers  
And my words become sand  
Like a sour patch, a wedding batch  
Of roses you threw across my floor  
In the rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm"_

"We have to go." Aleron said taking a step back, I was hesitant at first but knew he was right. I looked at Bella one last time before heading for the door, I really wished I hadn't. She was walking from the stage while people cheered, applauded, and whistled. Damien took her hand helping her down the stairs leading from the stage, when she got to the bottom he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. I turned my head quickly, the pain burned brightly in my chest. I couldn't bring myself to look again, so I left.

I didn't say anything on the car ride back to the hotel, I asked Lilith for the key to my room and strode off not saying another word.

**(Alice's POV)**

I arrived at Bella's house in no time, my need for answers making me sprint faster. For some reason I couldn't see the child, so I had no idea what room he was in. There was a light coming from a room on the second floor. It was dark now and with all the trees framing the house, it shouldn't be hard to get a better view of the room. I climbed the tree just outside the window and peered in 'Bingo' there he was with his back to me sitting on the floor playing with something in front of him.

"You can come in, Catherine wont come in with out knocking, plus I can hear her coming" the small voice called out, I blinked in surprise a couple of times. I heard him laugh quietly and continued playing, I launched myself off the tree landing without noise on the hardwood floor.

"Do you always let strangers in your room?" I asked quietly, not wanting to alarm the nanny of my presence.

"No, mama said you were friends and you don't hate me like the others…do you? " He said turning his head to face me, I froze. His eyes… dear god his eyes, I knew those eyes!

**(Edward's POV)**

"It's eight O'one, where is she?" I hissed shoving my hands on my pocket as I paced back and forth, in building that appeared to have housed a rather large boat, but was now empty.

"Calm down Edward she will be here." Jasper said stepping into my path, so I couldn't repeat my steps.

"And where is Alice? I told her to be here at eight, no later!" I said I turned finding a different direction to pace now.

"She's on her way, she texted me a minute ago" he said walking to wall and propped himself against it.

"Where is she?" I heard a soft voice call from behind; I spun around toward the door to see Bella leaning against it, as cool and collected as I have ever seen her. She was no longer dressed formally; she now was a pair of faded jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"She will be here in a couple of minutes" Jasper said lowering his head, but never taking his eyes off Bella.

"Bella…" I said taking a step closer to her before her hand shot up, stopping my movement. "You have to stop doing that love, its rather disheartening." I said sarcastically

"If you keep your distance… I will" she said taking a step in, and closed the door behind her.

"Bella what is going on? I don't understand?" I said thrusting my finger through my hair.

"I'm sorry Edward… so sorry" she said shaking her head and lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Why haven't you contacted us like you did before?" Jasper said pushing off the wall. "And who is that child that you have with you?"

Bella's head shot up and widened at Jasper directness. She seemed caught off guard fear covered her face before she quickly regained her composure.

"He is why I couldn't contact you." She said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking another step forward she didn't try to stop me this time, instead she took a step away.

She let out a large gust of air from her lungs. "I… I found him wandering in the woods in North Carolina… I took him in, Damien allowed me to keep him if I stayed with him, if I don't… he will tell the Volturi about his existence and they will destroy him." She said never looking at us, her mind seemed to be someplace else.

"Bella you know the laws, why would you risk your life for something that should never be made…" Jasper cut me off before I could finish.

"She's lying…" Jasper said coldly.

"No I'm not!" Bella spat back quickly, almost too quickly.

"Yes. You. Are. Bella."I turned in surprise to see Alice standing there holding the small child her arms, he was dresses in a dark hooded sweat shirt. "Tell him… tell him now!"

Bella spun around shock and disbelief rocked her expression. "ALICE! How? What have you done? No, no, no… don't do this please! You don't understand." I watched as Bella's whole body began to tremble.

"Alice what is going on? Why do you have that… thing?" Jasper hissed, taking a step back.

"He's not a thing! Jazz, he's your nephew… are you going to tell them Bella or should I?" Alice said never taking her eyes off the boy, whose hood was still pulled over his head.

"Bella what is she talking about? Nephew?" my confusion was becoming overwhelming.

"Damn you Alice!" I could hear Bella's teeth grind as she spoke through them.

"Yes I may be, but then again so are you, now tell him and don't try lying. I saw everything and I mean everything… he gives great visuals, it's almost like actually being there… quite fascinating." Alice still didn't release the child.

"Bella!" my anger surfacing, I hated thinking Bella would lie to me.

"I couldn't tell you… I couldn't… if I did he would have told the Volturi about us, and we both would die, or worse we would have to join them. What did you expect me to do Alice? I have to protect my son!" Bella's voice broke as she spoke.

'_Please don't be mad at my mommy, she didn't mean to lie to you she had to, to protect me.'_ The child's thoughts came through loudly as if he were simply talking out loud.

"I'm not mad at her, I just don't understand what's going on here?" I said looking at the Child, who was still hid beneath the hood of his sweater. I turned to Bella again. "Bella, Love… please, tell me what Alice is talking about?" I took another step toward her.

"Edward… you have to understand I didn't know… I didn't know till it was to late… I never wanted to keep him from you, I wanted you to know him… but I couldn't risk it! Please try to understand why I did it… I did it for both of us." He voice was panicked and pleading, but for what I didn't know.

"Keep who from me? Bella what are you talking about? Who did you want me to know?" I finished the distance between us, and took hold of her arms forcing her to face me, being so close after so long, I finally got my first real glimpse of Bella the Vampire. Her eyes were still brown yet as the color panned out it faded lighter and lighter to a brilliant gold around the edges they were beautiful. Two words caused my momentary heaven to come crashing all around me.

"Your son…" She whispered so low, I thought I must have heard wrong.

"My what?" I said taking a step back.

"He's your son Edward; I was pregnant when Damien took me." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"That's impossible Bella… you know that's impossible… Vampires can't reproduce." I said taking another step back, I suddenly wished I had brought Charlie.

"Its true Edward, look at him if you don't believe her." Alice chimed in setting the boy on his feet, and removed his hood. "listen more carefully, we were all so concerned that Bella had in fact made an immortal child, we missed it… he has a heartbeat Edward, and his scent, I know you recognize his scent. It's very similar to Bella's. He is part of her… and you." She said with a smile in her voice.

I looked at Alice, then Jasper whose eyes were staring intently at the boy, as if he were sizing him up. I slowly brought my gaze down to meet his.

When my eyes fell on him my breathing ceased immediately, I was looking into my own eyes, my human eyes, my mother's eyes. I brought my body down to his level, slowly studying ever facet of his face, this couldn't be possible. I searched his face for and trace this was a lie, but found none. This truely was a miracle. I couldn't deny him if I wanted to, he was a perfect mix of Bella and I, he had my hair color and Bella's heart shaped face, my eyes, Bella's beautiful lips, Charlie's nose. He took a few hesitant steps toward me, then slowly reached up and placed one finger at the corner of my eye.

"You have my eyes." He smiled gently.

The green of his eyes sparkled vibrantly, and mimicked Bella's fading the outer ring to a brilliant gold. I slowly raised my hand to his face, tracing my thumb along his cheek bone softly for a second, before moving my hand to his chest. It was there… how did it miss it? His tiny heartbeat was flying, fast and free in his small chest. He mimicked my movement placing his hand on my chest. My eyes began to sting with Venom, in one quick fluid movement I pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"I missed you daddy…" he whispered in my ear, but from the sudden gasps around the room, they had heard him. I stood slowly, still holding him in my arms. Nothing and no one would, or could ever pry him from them.

"I have a son…" I said crushing him to me, breathing his scent on deeply. I suddenly realized I didn't even know his name. I looked swiftly to Bella, who had one arm wrapped over her chest, while placing her free hand over her mouth.

"What's his name?" I asked looking around the room at all of them, as if it were common knowledge.

"Masen… Masen Charles… Cullen" she said removing her hand from he mouth. "I named him after the three greatest men I know." She said taking a step toward me. I instinctively took a step back, still holding him tightly to me, her face fell. She wrapped her empty arms around herself, and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I had no choice… please understand, If he finds out you know, he will tell the Volturi about us… tell me what would you have done?" she said with desperation. My anger flared again.

"I would have killed him, and come home to you!" I spat coldly, how could she think she had no choice? She could have come to us. We could have handled this together. Instead she had kept my sons existence from me. She was going to let that vile, loathsome, immoral creature raise my son. Over my burning body would I allow that to happen.

"Edward he has made contingency plans of his own, if all it took was killing him to be free, I would have done that six months ago." She said taking a step forward again. "If he dies the Volturi will be notified immediately of Masen's existence, he's not the only one who knows… he made sure of that!" her tone was defensive.

"Who is his contact?" Jasper asked now entering the conversation.

"I don't know? he gets Phone calls often, but I'm never allowed to hear him. I have tried regardless, but he made his office sound proof, even to Vampire hearing. He caught me looking at his phone once, I thought he was in the shower, he had left the water running and well let's just say I never tried again." Bella said looking away from us.

"Did he hurt you?" I said taking a step closer to her, just then Masen placed his tiny fingers on my temple, and images began to flash through my mind. Bella look terrified as he dragged her by her elbow down stairs, throwing her into the brick fireplace. I winced as I saw the brick crumble beneath her, he proceeded to lift her by her hair and hold her tightly by the throat. He began telling her how they used to punish people in his country, who touched things that didn't belong to them. He quickly turned his back to her, pinning her body against the wall and his back. He then yanked one of her arms forward. I watched as he began to remove her fingers one by one her screams were muffled by her free hand.

"Enough… please." I said pulling his hand from my temple. His face was filled with sadness; I then looked at Bella, who was biting her bottom lip. She wore a shamed expression on her face and my un-beating heart dropped into my stomach. She had endured so much pain at his hand, how could I have doubted her loyalty to me to our family? I quickly closed the distance between us, and pulled her to me with my free arm.

"I'm so sorry love, forgive me." I said pulling her tightly to me. Today I held everything I had ever dreamed of in my arms, my child, my love, my life. Tomorrow would have to wait, Damien would have to wait. I received a great surprise upon my return into Bella's life, and with his return… he would receive one as well.

* * *

**A/N: ok so there you have it! crazy huh... im dying to know what you think? I know you probably have tons more questions lol and i will try to answer them in the next chapter if not let me know and i will do my best to answer them for you. I wrote an outtake and posted it on my Profile, so if you would like to read it thats where you will find it, there is also pitures of Bella's Dress, hair, and house on my profile as well.**

**The song for this Chapter is from Edward's Pov again.. its :Had enough by Breaking Benjamin: (its what Edward thinks of Damien!) Love it! also so the song Bella sang at the club was : come in closer by Blue October: that will be on my profile as well, if you want to understand what Bella's performance was about, you should listen to it or at least just the begining..lol ok well once again i hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one may take a little longer since it is thanksgiving break and im going out of town but I will have it up as soon as i return please review and let me know what you thought? thanks and HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**

**P.S. did y'all see New Moon? yay if ya did! if ya didnt its a must see!**

**Love, Peace and C-ya next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight or any of its characters.. yada yada yada...LOL**

**A/N: sorry it took so long guys, but i did say i was going outta town for the Holidays.. thank you all for the wonderful reviews! they truely mean alot... Ok so i finally got off my rear and enlisted the Help of a Beta! and let me tell you what, he is a Godsend! which will hopefull make your reading experience much more enjoyable so I must give Props to my Excellent Beta 'crmcneill' ok ok so on with the story Remember to review and tell me what you think?  
**

**"Oh yeah did i forget to mention this chapter contains a freshly squeezed Lemon!..." **

* * *

**(Bella's POV) ****Chapter Thirty Four**

_**What's in a name…**_

I didn't let my mind wander past the moment that I was in. I felt that if I stepped outside this protective bubble that Edward held me in, I would fall apart. I truly thought I was doing the right thing, keeping Masen a secret from his father, and keeping Edward at a distance for all our sakes. Now, seeing my son in his father's arms, I felt like a more detestable creature than even Damien was.

Edward could hardly take his eyes off his son. Although he showed the amount of disbelief I expected, he didn't question the truth like I had expected. Masen was a mystery to me; his accelerated growth inside and outside the womb was shocking. I don't think Edward had taken the time to actually question it, but it never drifted far from my mind. I had to hide my fear from Masen, as he was just as gifted as his father at reading minds. I was better able to control my thoughts and shield after his birth; I could raise and lower it at will, successfully blocking even my son's gifts.

Masen was growing and developing much faster then an average child. I don't know what I had expected from a half Vampire, Half Human child and I was almost positive that, if word of Masen got to the Volturi, Aro would stop at nothing to acquire him and his talents. Although I wasn't sure he would ever get the chance.

I didn't know if Masen would stop aging, and that scared the hell out of me. By the time he was three months old, he was walking and talking, and was the size of a toddler. I had noticed that his development had been slowing, but only infinitesimally. Damien had acted fatherly toward him at first, until his features became more and more prominent, then his interest soon turned to disdain. He was almost the spitting image of Edward, from his hair, to his unique talents and mannerisms. I kept Damien's attention away from Masen as much as possible, taking the brunt end of whatever tirade he dished out.

"Bella?" Jasper said, walking cautiously toward me, staying along the outer edge of the wall.

"Yes?" I said, stepping out of Edwards arm. The loss of contact immediately sent pain to my chest. Edward's gaze followed me, and he mimicked the same pained expression my face held. I pretended not to notice; I couldn't let myself get too lost in this reunion because, honestly, I didn't know how long it was going to last. I had become a pro at disconnecting myself emotionally from situations I deemed too painful.

"We need answers, if we are going to help you. You have to tell us everything that's happened this past year." Jasper said still eyeing Masen warily.

"You first. How did you all find me?" I said, surprised at the hint of bitterness in my tone, my eyes turning to all of them. For some reason, it just didn't seem fair. I had come to accept that this was my life. Soon, Masen would be old enough to take care of himself, and I would have sent him to find his father; I knew he would be safe with him. I just needed a little more time, time to come up with my own plan.

"We've been looking for you since the day you were taken, and we've had help. Lilith called me and said that they had found you, I came the minute I got the call." Edward spoke softly, as though he were soothing a child; his voice gentle and understanding. I don't think what he said had sunk in completely, because I repeated his answer several times in my mind before I went rigid in shock.

"_Who_ called you?" I said slowly, speaking each syllable with defined pronunciation.

"Bella, wait. Please, let me explain…" Edward said, handing Masen's sleeping form to Alice.

"When you say 'they'…" I couldn't finish the statement because my body began to shake violently, overcome by anger. How could he still be associating with them? How could he let them live? They were the cause of all our misery, the reason my son didn't know his father! The deepest sense of betrayal washed over me.

"Bella, please!" Edward said quickly, stepping towards me with his hands out.

My shield shot out around him and I froze him in place, all of him, every last muscle. I stared at him for a moment, my eyes narrowed as I debated on sending him through the wall. How could he do this?

"Bella, let him go!" Jasper commanded. I could see his silent approach in my peripheral vision.

My head snapped in his direction, and I raised my other hand freezing him as well. The gesture was unnecessary, but it did help me focus the effect of my shield.

I took several large unnecessary breaths, trying to calm myself, but it was doing nothing. I felt an odd sense of Déjà vu, as though I was back at home and Jasper was trying to rile me, to get control over my anger. But it didn't work then, and it wasn't working now.

"Bella, please, you don't understand. You don't know what happened after you left." Alice's voice had a twinge of fear in it, as well she should. I turned my head slowly to face her, the only thing that was keeping me from giving her the same treatment was the fact she was holding my son.

"LEFT? I didn't leave, Alice! I was _taken_; I didn't choose to go, to be forced away from my love, and my life!

"Aleron saved Edward's life, Bella. So did Lilith," Alice blurted out in a rush, I shook my head furiously.

My anger was still building. I needed to get out of here before I brought the whole building down on them. I could feel the dock and walls begin to shake around me.

"Alice, I'm going to ask you to do something for me, if there was some other way for me to do this. If there was some other person I could _'trust'_, I would go to them, but I don't. I have no choice but to trust you" I paused and closed my eyes briefly, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"You're holding my life in your hands. Take care of him, and don't follow me. If I don't return… run, take him and run, and don't stop. Tell him I love him," My voice began to crack under the strain of my words

As gently as I could, I froze Alice in place. Swiftly, I collected their cell phones. I was coming for Aleron and Lilith, and there was no way I would let my _family_ warn them. I was going to enjoy this; I was going to make them pay for what they had done to us. I blocked out the hurt, the thought that Edward had not thought enough of me to do this a year ago. I knew there were two of them, and I had never engaged in a fight before, so I didn't know how I was going to fare in this one. But before they took me out, they would suffer for what they had done to my family and me.

**(Edward's POV)**

Things had gone from joyful to disastrous in moments. One second, Bella was wrapped securely in my arms, the next she was backing away from me, trembling in rage. I carefully handed Masen's sleeping form to Alice and turned my attention back to Bella. I could see the betrayal swimming freely in her eyes. Deep down, I knew that I had dreamed of the moment I found her again, imagining her falling into my arms, and that all our troubles would end at that moment. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

She had lived a year of hell waiting for me, and I had overreacted badly when reality had not matched up to my fantasy. She couldn't have known what efforts Aleron and Lilith had put forth on our behalf in atonement. Now, it was Bella's turn to overreact. Her face was filled with an alien, unfathomable rage, and I remembered the terror she had suffered at Aleron's hands. I felt the first stirrings of panic as I wondered at the vengeance she must be considering.

I had to stop her; beg her to allow us an explanation, but it was too late. As I stepped forward, I was stopped in my tracks, as though my body was in the grip of a large vice. It was fortunate that my body didn't require oxygen because my chest was frozen in place, as well, and I could neither inhale nor exhale. I tried to speak but no sound came from me, I was unable to make even the most basic movements necessary to form a coherent noise.

I heard Jasper tell her to release me, but that only seemed to fuel her anger even further. Jasper's voice suddenly cut off, and I could tell from his thoughts that he was now in the same predicament I was, unable to move or speak. I felt faint vibrations coming from all around me, much as I had the day of Jacob's trial.

I heard her tell Alice how it wasn't her choice to leave. Her next words sent my panic into overdrive.

_"You're holding my life in your hands. Take care of him, and don't follow me. If I don't return… run, take him and run, and don't stop. Tell him I love him," and her voice broke on the last two words. _

Her words sent an arctic chill of panic down my spine. No! I had finally found her! I couldn't lose her all over again! I screamed frantically, locked in the confines of my immobile body, begging and pleading in a desperate hope that she might hear me. I felt her approach me and pull my phone from my pocket

This wasn't happening; I hadn't gone through so much to find her, only to lose her again. I watched mournfully as she exited the building, my sadness turning to anger. I fought relentlessly again the hold she still had on me, frantically willing my body to move any minute degree. I couldn't let her do this, and I wasn't sure how far Lilith or Aleron would go to protect one another.

No matter what, I couldn't let her do this. I wouldn't let her live with the regret I had. Though they were far cry from those I had killed (if anything, they were worse), it was still a feeling that haunted me, and would continue to haunt me for the rest of my days. Killing someone, no matter the cause, always leave its mark on you and no matter what you did to try to make atonement for it, there was no ridding your self of the visual memory of it.

She had left Alice more mobile than Jasper and I, and after a glance at the two of us, she shifted her attention to Masen.

"Masen? Sweetheart?' she jostled him lightly. "Sweetheart, wake up…" she smoothly ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred lightly in her arm before slowly opening his eyes, his lips pulling into a half smile when his eyes met my face.

"Masen, Mommy is playing a game of hide and seeks with us, but she's not playing fair," she pouted while pointing at me and Jasper. "You're a lot like your mommy, aren't you, you know what she can do, right? Is there anything you can do to help us? Can you help your daddy and Uncle Jasper get free so they can go find mommy?" Alice began rubbing the tip of her nose against his. She was right, He is our son, he was an extension of both of us, and he had to have some sort of link to her gift as he does to mine. I heard a soft giggle coming from Alice's arms.

I felt the air change around me as if I was being stalked by some invisible predator. Then an odd sensation began to hit me at different points, as though my body was cased in cement and something was slowly chipping away at it. I felt parts of my body begin to slowly relax; I sucked in several large unnecessary breaths once my chest was freed. When I could finally turn my head, I looked at my son. His eyes were closed tightly and his face squished in concentration, while his little hands were balled into tight fists. I heard Jasper inhale sharply as he too was released from his confines.

"Alice, wait one hour, then bring him to the hotel. If there is any sign of trouble, do as Bella asked, and get him out of here. I will find you." I said, kissing them both on the temple before heading for the door.

"Edward, you have to hurry. I can't see them anymore, which can only mean she found them." Alice said in a rushed breath.

I nodded and left, with Jasper close behind. We headed straight for the hotel, moving much too fast for any human eye to focus on. There were very few hotels on the outskirts of town, and my family's scent would be strongest there, so I knew it wouldn't take her long to find them.

I slowed s we approached the small hotel, listening to the minds inside, searching for two distinct minds in general. It didn't take long to locate them, both minds frantically focused on protecting the other.

I flew toward the room and stormed through the door, hoping to catch her off guard. She didn't even flinch.

Bella stood in the center of the room with her hands out. Aleron was pinned to the wall; his right arm bent opposite its intended angle. Though no sound escaped his lips, I could tell he was in enormous pain. Lilith was against the opposite wall; the plaster cracking split from the force of impact.

I turned my attention back to Bella. Her expression was unreadable, but her breath was coming in fast, short spurts, her chest heaving at an incredible rate. As I watched incredulously, she flicked her wrist at Aleron. There was a loud resonating _'crack!' _and his other arm flipped back at the elbow, the joint bent opposite in gruesome fashion. Maybe it was because she was doing what I had longed to do for over a year now that I hesitated for a moment before I intervened.

"Bella, love, please, you have to stop. Please, give us a chance to explain. So much has happened since you've been gone." I didn't try to approach her, fearing I might end up pinned in place like before. She remained silent; her eyes fixed on Aleron

"Alright, if you wont talk, then just listen. Please, love, just give me that," I said, slowly rounding the room so she could see me.

"Bella, you saw the four Newborns Damien unleashed when he took you from me. I went to protect Charlie when two of the newborns took me down. If it hadn't been for Aleron pulling one off me, it would have turned out differently. He _helped_ protect you father. He has spent this whole year trying to make right what he did. And if it hadn't been for Lilith, I'm almost positive none of us would be standing here right now, and that includes our son." I watch as her stature changed ever so slightly. She was listening, though I wasn't sure how much she believed.

"I haven't forgiven him for what he's done either, Bella, but you have to know this is wrong. This isn't who you are. You're not a killer. Bella, you're better then this; better then them!" I decided to push my luck and took a small step toward her, her eyes were still locked on Aleron. I could see her fight to keep her resolve, and to stay focused on the task at hand.

"I have been gone from my family this past year, searching for you. I have killed many in my quest for vengeance and retribution, and I will tell you now, Bella, none of there deaths lessened the pain of your absence. This won't bring back the time that was stolen from us." He eyes twitched as she looked now from Aleron to Lilith, I could see her breathing had begun to slow.

"I love you, Bella. Please, let them go" I crossed the remaining distance between us before she had a chance to stop me. I grabbed her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "Bella, I need you, Masen needs you. Lets go home, let's take our son home." I whispered, inches from her lips.

"Home? We can't go home!" she hissed, pulling away from me. "Because of what they did! And you stand here before me defending them." Her face twisted in anguish. I wanted nothing more than to make her pain go away; to make all of this go away; to turn back time to the day I left her in her bedroom. Not that it would have mattered had she not chose me; I would have been there to watch over her and protect her no matter the choice

"I'm not defending them, Bella" I growled in frustration. "I do not condone what they did! I just need you to see they are no longer the enemy here. They have changed. Lilith is now his mate; he loves her as she loves him. They didn't come here to hurt you. They have spent the whole of the year you've been gone searching for you. They are the ones that found you, when I couldn't. Aleron knows what fate is waiting for his brother and he still led us to him. They are only trying to make right what they wronged." Bella's eyes began to search mine as though she were looking for the truth in my words. I heard several large intakes of breath come from different points in the room and knew she had released them. I heard what sounded like cracking cement behind me and knew Aleron's arms were healing.

"Bella, what Edward says is true," Jasper said, "none of us betrayed you, least of all Edward." I had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke. His voice was gentle as he slowly walked to stand beside me.

"Bella, I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am. It took me almost losing the love of my life for me to truly understand what I had done to you and yours. I will not ask for your forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it right now. Perhaps someday the hate you feel toward me may lessen, and I can only hope you will allow me to be your friend. Until then, I will do whatever is necessary to bring you back to where you belong." Aleron's voice carried sadness in it, Bella watched warily as Aleron took Lilith in his arms.

Our mutual silence was broken by a quiet buzzing sound coming from Bella. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket, and when she read the Caller ID, her eyes widened with fear. She held up one finger, silencing us all before flipping her phone open and hitting the green button.

"Hello, darling," she said, as though none of us were there. We could all hear the other part of the conversation as if he were standing in the room.

'_Where are you? I called the house and no one answered. It's after midnight, Marie!__**'**_ Damien's disembodied voice was harsh with irritation. I bit back a growl and was relieved when I felt a sense of calm wash over me.

"I needed to hunt, it's been too long." She replied calmly. "Have you arrived in New York?"

'_Yes, Marie, don't change the subject. When are you going to get over this child-like stubbornness and accept what you are? You coming home reeking of some despicable creature is getting old. When I return, you will learn how to live as you we were intended, am I understood?__**'**_he said, with a tone of finality in his ultimatum.

"But you… you promised you would leave me to my diet, if I didn't interfere with yours." She began to sound panicked. It took every ounce of my strength to stay where I was and not run to her and cradle her safely in my arms. The longer I listened to their conversation, the more certain I was that I was going to make him suffer greatly.

'_That's enough, Marie! Its time you grew up. You are hardly a newborn and have your thirst well under control. You will feed with me and that is that! Now finish up what ever vermin you are dining on and get home'_I heard the line go dead. Her hands trembled slightly as she closed the phone.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. Where is my son?" she said, taking a step toward the door.

"_Our _son is with Alice, I assure you he is safe and _you_ are not leaving anywhere!" I needed answers and there was no way I was letting her out of my sight, even after I got them.

"Yours? What do you mean 'yours'?" Aleron said entering the conversation once again.

"Bella was pregnant when he took her, when you took her!" I said, not disguising my anger.

"But how? The child looks to be five, and you have only been gone a year." His voice was full of skepticism but I did not interrupt his question; the thought plagued me as well. Bella let out a soft sigh and turned her face from us.

"I don't know. My pregnancy developed much faster then normal; I was only pregnant for three months." She looked at me before continuing, her eyes were full of sorrow and pain as she spoke again.

"Damien thought the child was his, which is why he let it continue. He had several doctors on hand to help. They paid for their help with their lives the day he was born. As did I." Bella's gaze fell back to the floor as I took a step back.

Rage flared through me like a wild fire, consuming me completely. Not only had he taken her from me, but he took the purest of gifts, something she had only shared with me. He had taken Bella's body and tainted it with his own. Rage became self-loathing, my knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor. I had failed her completely.

And then I felt two hands caress the sides of my face, sending sparks of electricity flowing through my body.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I never… I…" My head shot up, cutting her off as she tried to speak.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one to blame here," I said, taking her face in my hands as well. "I promise you, Bella. He will pay for what he has done!"

I brought my face closer to her lips, so close I could taste them. Suddenly, she went rigid in my hands and pulled away from me. I looked at her, trying to hide the hurt of her rejection, but her eyes didn't meet mine.

"I have to go," she whispered, standing slowly and taking a few steps back.

"Bella?" Lilith said in a meek tone. "Let us help you, please. We know Damien; we know how he thinks. How do you think we found you?"

"If you know him so well, why did it take you a year to find me?" she snapped back at her.

"This is the longest you've stayed in one place. We were never far behind though." She replied earnestly.

I lifted myself from the floor quickly and closed the distance she had created between us, I lifted my hand to touch her and she winced. Dejected, I dropped my hand back to my side.

"Bella, I won't let you go. I can't. Please, stay with me." I pulled my hands to the back of my neck and undid the chain, pulling it from beneath my shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw what was dangling from it; my mother and fathers rings, nestled together perfectly. I pulled my mothers ring from the chain and held it in the tips of my fingers; trying to think of a way to express in words what I was feeling, when one quote came to mind that would adequately describe the hold she had on me.

"Come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy, that one short minute gives me in her sight," I whispered, once again raising my hand to her face. She didn't shy away from me this time. I gently ran my thumb along her cheek.

"You found it?" her words came out breathlessly.

"Yes. Thank you for protecting it. Now I think it should return to its rightful place." I lifted my hand from her face, and took her left hand in mine. I stared at the ring that already sat in its place, eyeing it as though it were some poisonous serpent wrapped around her tiny finger. I reached for it to slide it off her finger, but Bella suddenly clenched her hand into a fist; making it impossible to remove his ring without first removing her finger.

"Edward don't. I can't…" she said, quickly pulling her hand away, rejected me a second time.

"I see…" I said as I began to back away from her. She rushed forward taking the hand that held the ring.

"NO, you don't see! This ring?" she said, looking to the one I was still holding in my hand. "This ring means more to me than you will ever know. It's my heart, which is why I left it behind for you. I knew you would find it and eventually, one day, you would bring it back to me." She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine. "We will have our forever, in this life or the next."

She took the ring from me and gently placed it in my palm and closed my fingers around it. "But for now, I can't take it; it's too dangerous. If we're going to beat him at his own game, we have to play along." She said, retreating back again.

She was right. I waited this long. If it meant she was safe, I could wait a little longer. I placed the ring back on the chain and returned it to hang beneath my shirt directly over my heart. I had only one more thing I needed to know. And I silently prayed she would tell me what I longed to hear for so long now.

"Tell me you love me," I said waiting with bated breath for her response.

"I love you. Forever and longer." Before she had a chance of resisting, I flew to her, crushing my lips to hers. This kiss was neither gentle nor loving; it was full of desperation and need. She went rigid in my arms once again, but I didn't care; I was going to make her respond to me, no matter what, no matter who was watching.

I wrapped my hands in her hair and deepened the kiss further; my tongue traced her lower lip, demanding entrance. I slid one hand to her lower back and pulled her flush against me. She was no longer breakable so it didn't matter how tightly I held her. She whimpered softly against my mouth before finally giving in, wrapping her fingers roughly in my hair and allowed her tongue to dance with mine. I let out a joyous moan as I broke from the kiss, brushing my lips along her jaw. She was mine. "Mine!" I hissed softly in her ear, so only she could hear me.

"I love you. Please don't ever doubt that. I am only truly alive when I'm with you." I said, resting my forehead against hers.

"Can I have my phone back now?" I turned slightly startled, to see Alice standing in the doorway, holding a very tired looking little boy. I was in front of her in a blur and took him from her.

"You found her." He whispered, sleep laced in his words, as he lifted one side of his mouth in a smile that left no doubt he was his father's son.

"Yes" I said cradling him in my arms. "Thank you for helping me" I said, pressing my lips to the top of his head.

"Edward, we really do have to be going home," Bella said, stepping in front of me and running her fingers softly through his hair.

"You're with me; you are home," I said, gazing intently at her. "Come to my room and we'll put him to bed. We still have a lot to talk about" I said, starting for the door.

"Edward, I cant. He's going to call again, and I need to be there to answer the phone." She began to fidget nervously.

"Alice, can you have the all calls forwarded from her home phone to her cell phone?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. That is, if I can have my phone back?" Alice said smiling brightly as she skipped to where Bella and I stood. She held her hand out while tilting her head to the side.

"Uh… I don't have them Alice. I turned them off and left them in a bush outside the building I left you in." I stifled a laugh as Bella winced and bit the bottom corner of her lip.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, can we go somewhere a little more private?" I said, raising my brow. Bella nodded sheepishly while still biting her bottom lip.

We walked slowly to my room and I laid Masen under the blankets and tucked them snuggly around him. It was still hard to grasp the fact that I had fathered a child, a feat I had always thought impossible, yet here he lay. I knelt beside the bed and watched him sleep, much as I had watched Bella when she was human, and marveled in the wonder that was he.

I had secretly desired this, having a child with Bella, but I never spoke of it, knowing it was an impossibility. Or so I thought. It was also one of the reasons for leaving her as I did; I wanted this for her. I just never dreamed that I could give her this.

"He's so beautiful, Bella," I whispered. softly stroking his head. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe.

"He's a testament of our love, Edward. He's proof that you are not damned, and never could be. Nothing damned could ever make something so perfect." My heart swelled at her words. A knock at the door caused me to break eye contact with her.

"Alice…" I rolled my eyes, getting up from the floor. I walked swiftly to the door and held my hand out, Alice slapped the phone into my hand. Then, as she turned to leave, she suddenly froze, grasping the doorframe.

"Alice, what is it?" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Emmett and…" she stopped before going on. "Emmett will be here in the morning." She looked at me and I nodded, seeing what she had seen. Charlie was coming and I didn't have long to prepare Bella for what she was about to see. I honestly didn't know how I was going to explain what happened to Charlie. Maybe I should just let Charlie do it himself.

"Emmett's coming?" Bella said coming to stand next to me, her eyes slightly wide in what I couldn't discern between surprise, or fear. "Does he know a… about…?" she said, turning her head toward the sleeping child.

"No, but I know he'll love him!" she said, bouncing on the tips of her toes and clasped her hands together. "Well, Jasper is waiting at the room for me, so..." As Alice turned, Bella's hand shot out and took hold of her arm.

"Alice, wait!" she said, quickly stepping in front of me. She stared at her intently for a moment, as if she were searching for words she couldn't find, and then quickly pulled Alice into a tight hug. "I have missed you so much!" she said, her voice breaking.

"I missed you, too!" she said, returning the ferocity of the hug Bella was inflicting upon her. Seconds later, they released one another, but still keeping their hands connected.

"Jazz and I will go get Emmett from the airport in the morning, then we will meet you back here at eight sharp so we can start strategizing on how we're going to deal with this psycho and go home." She said smiling brightly.

"Um Alice? One more thing?" Bella said, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Yes?" Alice said, shifting her head to the side and giving her the same curious look.

"Um… What did you do to Catherine?" Bella raised one brow questioningly.

"Well you could say I didn't do anything; it was all you." She snickered as she pulled a small vial from her pocket and shook it lightly. My eyes widened as I saw what she was holding in her hand.

"Belladonna?" I chuckled.

"Belladonna?" Bella's momentary confusion soon turned to shock. "You _poisoned_ her?" Bella exclaimed, her raised voice caused Masen to stir slightly.

"No, silly. Yes, it can kill, but only if given more then a few drops. She was boiling water on the stove for tea, so I snuck down and added some to it. She'll sleep until at least noon." She laughed again. Bella let out a soft sigh of relief. "Really, Bella," Alice said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

"Sorry," Bella replied, scrunching her face apologetically.

"Alice, would you and Jasper mind staying with Masen a little longer? Bella and I should hunt before Emmett gets here," I said, grabbing Bella by the hand and sliding my phone back onto my rear pocket.

"Of course!" she said, bouncing past us into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, a loud squeak came from Alice, and she quickly covered her mouth with both her hands.

"What? What is it?" Bella and I flew to her side instantly, panic filling our chests.

"Sorry!" she whispered excitedly, "But do you know what this means?" Bella and I Looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Bella whispered back.

"SHOPPING!" she squeaked softly. I let out a huff in exasperation and Bella rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Alice, you are incorrigible," I said, letting a laugh escape my lips as well before pulling Bella back toward the door.

I couldn't hide the excitement that was filling me. This was going to be the first time I had ever hunted with Bella, and I was dying to see her in action. The hotel was directly at the edge of the forest, and we didn't have to go far before we caught scent of several different types of animals.

I was caught off guard by a low menacing growl coming from a few feet beside me. I turned to see Bella crouching, her eyes feral. My eyes widened as she took off in a blur in search of a scent she had caught. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air a couple of times, before finding the scent I was sure she was following. I shot off after her, keeping my distance as not to threaten her hunt.

Her moves were graceful and deadly, as though she had been doing this her whole life. I saw her intended prey scavenging on its own kill, and suddenly dread began to fill me. I had spent the whole of our relationship protecting her from dangers such as this. The large black bear looked up from its meal, sensing it was being watched. I knew my fear was unwarranted, but couldn't help the sudden need to protect her.

I was about to step in when she lunged for the creature, taking him down before he had time to swallow the decaying meat in his mouth. Try as I may, I couldn't look away as I watched her drain the bear completely. I placed my hand over my un-beating heart and let out a ragged breath. She was going to be the death of me.

She hardly had a hair out of place as she shoved the bear carcass away from her. She used the side of her palm to clean one corner of her mouth, and then looked at the blood that collected there. Without a second thought, she brought it to her mouth and slowly licked the blood from her hand. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen and a huge wave of desire washed over me.

As I took a step forward, a branch snapped under my foot, and her head snapped in my direction. We stared at each for one brief moment before we came crashing together like a wave against a rock.

Our lips and bodies worked together harmoniously, as if we were made for one another, and we were. She wrapped her legs around my waist, holding her tightly to me. I pressed her body against a large tree, giving me the right amount of leverage to explore the rest of her body with my hands. Her body felt soft and warm under my touch, the temperature of her skin matched my own. We were no longer worlds apart, but part of the same world now, I began to nip and suck on her neck, working my way to her collarbone. The taste of her skin was beyond words.

"Edward," she moaned softly into my ear, eliciting a low guttural growl from deep in my chest. I pressed harder into her, causing the tree to groan in protest.

"I need you. God, Bella, I need you so much," I growled, taking the lower part of her ear between my teeth. She let out another moan and wrapped her fists so tightly in my hair that it was slightly painful, which only served to enhance my already overloaded libido. I groaned at the sensation as our lips came together once more, my pants straining to hold in my desire for her.

I needed her and if I didn't have her soon, I felt as though I might combust. I pulled at the hem of her shirt, and she raised her arms, allowing me to remove it. As I threw it to the forest floor, she made quick work of my shirt, not being nearly as gentle when removing it. I don't think a single button remained on it as it hit the ground next to hers.

The lust-filled look in her eyes sent me to the brink of madness. Every time Bella and I had come together this way it had been gentle and loving, but that was not what was needed at this moment. The animalistic lust and the pure raw unadulterated need flowed through both our bodies. Her breath was coming in pants, as was mine. I ripped her bra from her chest, causing her to gasp sharply. Her eyes were half closed and black as pitch, brimming over with desire, desire for me.

"Perfect," I whispered as I lowered my lips to her chest. I began running my tongue over the pink tips of one of her breasts while molding my hand to the shape of the other. I bit down lightly on the tip of her breast, causing her to moan loudly. Her arousal filled the air around me and called to me like the song of a siren. I moved my lips to pay equal attention to the other when I caught sight of a scar my hand had been covering. I brought my head back a few inches and noticed there wasn't just one, but several scars along her chest, some much more visible then others.

I hadn't noticed she had stopped breathing all together until I looked up at her, her eyes getting lighter by the second. No. I wasn't going to let him take this from me. I crashed my lips to hers once again, hissing as her hand grazed the erection that was now becoming more painful.

I quickly undid the clasp of her jeans as she did mine, our need for each other becoming more desperate, more feral. I pulled down her pants and she kicked them off her feet and wrapped her legs around me again. I groaned as I could tell her arousal was dampening the last article of clothing that separated her from me. I could feel myself losing control.

I quickly stepped out of my pants, never releasing Bella from my hold. Bella's dark eyes widened in surprise that I wasn't wearing anything under my pants. I flashed her a crooked smile before slamming her body against the tree once again, the loud crack of the tree trunk echoed deeper in the forest.

I could feel the moist heat radiating from between her legs as I ripped her panties off. I placed myself at her entrance and thrust myself deep into inside her, groaning loudly as I filled her completely. I froze for a brief second; relishing the feeling I had missed for so long.

"Edward," she cried out, throwing her head back. I growled loudly as I withdrew almost completely before once again thrusting back into her.

"MINE!" I repeated with every thrust, going as deep as her body would allow.

"Tell me! Tell me your mine!" I said, pinning her arms above her head with my hands, not slowing the rhythm our bodies had created.

She grunted and writhed in my arms. "Tell me!" I growled, pushing myself into her harder.

"I'm yours! Forever!" she screamed as her orgasm overtook her. I felt her walls squeeze around me; my own orgasm following quickly after as I thrust back into her, filing her with my release. I knew the likelihood of conceiving another child died with her change, but the realization that this beautiful creature had borne my son was intensely erotic.

I rode out my moment of ecstasy with fervor, not removing myself from her till all my senses came back. I eased out of her, hissing at the loss of contact, and Bella mimicked the sound. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and lowered myself to the ground with my back to the tree. I buried my face in her hair; her scent had only altered slightly, lacking only the constant burn of her blood.

"Oh, how I have missed you, my love" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you, too, so very, very much," she said, snuggling into my chest. "We have to get headed back soon. Masen will be waking up soon and you haven't even hunted yet." She giggled in my arms and I marveled at the sound of it.

"Oh, but I have and a very difficult hunt it was. She was fast and cunning, but I was faster. I believe my thirst has been satisfied, for the next few hours anyway." I smiled at the thought. "Speaking of hunting, what does Masen's diet consist of?" I can't believe I hadn't thought to ask the most basic of questions.

"He can live off both diets," she said, raising her eyes to meet mine. "He prefers to hunt with me, but can easily consume human food as well."

"He truly is amazing Bella, as are you. Thank you for making me a father, my love."

"You two are so alike in my heart," she said. "He's been my comfort, my reason for holding on. If I couldn't have all of you, at least you left part of you with me, so thank you, my only love." She wrapped her hand behind my neck and pulled my face to hers with a kiss that was gentle and full of love.

I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it had to. Charlie and Emmett would be here soon, and we had a lot of planning to do. If all went as planned, we would be flying home this week… free to start our forever.

* * *

**A/N: So there ya'll have it let me know what you think?...please**

**The song for this Chapter is from Bella's POV :Plumb - Here with me: song on my profile, check it out**

**Once again i want to thank my Kind and ever so Patient Beta crmcneill... Send him you prayers folks he gonna need'em LOL**

**Till next chapter Love, peace...C-ya**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: Here it is guys sorry its sooooooo late i could go into a big dramamtic story, but i wont thats not why your here. so here you go I hope you enjoy thanks for sticking with me and not droping my story because it took so dang long its great and a special thanks to my beta who puts up with my procrastinating yur great! and antoher thanks to Liela- k who gave me a shove off my behind LOL ur great! ok ok ok on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward POV) ****Chapter Thirty Five**

**Foolish games**

In my wildest dreams, I couldn't have envisioned a more perfect reunion for Bella and I. For the first time in a year, I felt whole, complete. We dressed quickly (much to my dismay) and we hunted for a little while longer. I was in desperate need of replenishment after having poured every last bit my strength into trying to reclaim Bella as 'my' mate. With every touch, every kiss, every unspoken word, I pushed everything into her that I desperately needed her to know and feel. When our bodies came together, it was as if we were never apart, like time ceased to exist or matter.

The stars had begun to fade as day started its approach, and I had still not told Bella about Charlie. I slowed my pace when we were about a mile from town. Bella notice my pace had faltered a slowed as well.

"What is it? Why are you slowing? Masen will be waking soon and I don't want him to wake with out me there." She said putting her hands in her pockets. I had gone over and over in my mind this conversation and was still ill prepared for it.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I just don't know how to begin." My eyes began to dart back and forth between each of her eyes. With Bella, you never knew what her reaction was going to be. She never reacted the way what I expected her to, or the way she should have. Thinking back on all the times she should have run from me but didn't, it only made this girl even more a mystery. Since the day I met her, she was selfless; never showing the sense of self-preservation that seemed to come naturally for most humans

"Can this wait till we get back?" she said, turning her face toward the direction of the hotel.

"No, it's about your father," I said, feeling as though the meal I had just drunk was solidifying in my stomach; causing it to feel as though there was a heavy weight holding me stiffly in place. My breath hitched involuntarily at her next words.

"I know, Edward. I already know what happened to Charlie," she said, letting her gaze fall to the forest floor.

"What? How? I don't understand? How could you know?" I said, shock and confusion filled my voice and mind.

"About a month after I… left, I looked up Forks on the Internet and clicked on the link for their local paper. _'Local Police Chief Charles Swan dies in single vehicle accident'_ it was dated the day after I left." My un-beating heart felt heavy in my chest and I began to rub the spot absentmindedly, trying to sooth the ache.

"Bella?" I said, completely caught off guard by her statement, but she cut me off before I could complete my words.

"Don't, Edward. I know it was the vampires Damien set loose that did it. It took me awhile to accept it, but I have so, let's just leave it at that. I don't blame you Edward, I never did. I know you would have done everything you could so, please, lets just let it go," she said, looking at me again, her eyes were glossed over with Venom.

Even sad, she was incredibly beautiful; a more exquisite creature was never created. I blinked hard a couple of times, clearing my mind to focus on the task at hand. I needed to tell her the truth, no matter the consequences. She may hate me, but I couldn't let her go on thinking Charlie was dead, or at least the kind of dead she was thinking.

"Bella, you're right. He 'was' killed by a Vampire. Me" I said, lowering my head but never taking my eyes off her. Her head suddenly jerked back and her eye became wide in utter shock at the words that had just left my mouth.

"When Damien took you and let loose the newborns, I tried to get to him Bella, I promise you I tried. One got past me. Charlie tried to defend himself, but it was really no use and he was mortally wounded." I took a step toward her and she took a step back tilting her head with and anguished expression on her face. "I- I told him I could end his pain quickly, he wouldn't feel a thing, but he refused. He… I tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to see you again. God, Bella I tried! I told him this wasn't the life he wanted…"

The more I spoke, the more distant I felt she was becoming. I started to speak faster. "He was losing too much blood… he begged me to do it. I had to do it; no one else had the control. Bella, please forgive me. I had no choice…" I said as I stumbled over my words, praying she would hear what I was trying to convey to her. I released a large sigh, retreating a step and letting my arms fall limply at my sides.

"Are you telling me Charlie is a… Vampire?" her voiced was riddled with disbelief as her head slowly shook.

"Yes." The hard lump in my stomach was beginning to churn.

"Why… why are you telling me this now?" she whispered softly, as though someone might hear. "I know that I needed to know… but why now?"

"He's coming here with Emmett, I wanted to prepare you for it." Her body seemed to freeze in place, neither blinking nor breathing; it looked almost as if her shield had wrapped itself around her.

"Bella, Love, are you alright? Talk to me." The sound of my voice seemed to startle her, as she broke free from her catatonic state.

"I need to get back," she said in a voice so low I thought I may have imagined it. Before I could utter another word, she darted off, I took off immediately after her. She was at the hotel before I caught her finally; I quickly grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face me.

Bella, you can't keep running away from me. Please, we need to talk about this!" I noticed my breathing had picked up, not because I was in way out of breath from running, but it was the fact that she was running away from me, and that scared the hell out of me.

"I'm not running away," she said, turning her head to the side. I slowly raised my hand to her chin and turned her face toward me.

"Bella," I whispered, using my free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Don't do this; you need to tell me what your thinking. Please don't pull away from me; we have been apart long enough. I know I've failed you in so many ways, give me a chance to make things right. Tell me how to fix this." I let go of her chin and place my hand on the other side of her face.

"There's no way to fix this, Edward, it's forever, remember?" she said brushing my hands from her face, before taking a step back and turning to head to the room where our son lay sleeping. I quickly moved to block her exit.

"Bella! Tell me what you're thinking? I need to know!" My voice came out much rougher then I meant it to.

"You don't want to know!" she snapped back at me.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know!" I said, placing both my hands on the wall of the hotel, holding her between them.

"I'M GLAD, ALRIGHT!" She yelled, placing her small hands on my chest, and forced her shield out, shoving me back several feet. Before I came to a complete stop, she was in front of me.

"Are you satisfied? Is that the answer you were so desperately searching for? I'm glad you turned him. I'm glad he gets to see my mother die, as long as I have him in my life! I'm glad he can never do the one job he lived to do, so I would never lose him!" I watched as her knees began to give out of her and quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered into the top of her head.

"I'm a horrible, selfish person Edward. God help me, I'm glad you did it," she said as she buried her face in my chest; her shoulders were racking tearless sobs.

"Bella, needing your father doesn't make you selfish. You love Charlie, and you miss him. That's a very human reaction." I pulled her even closer, molding her body to mine. "I don't think you could be selfish even if you wanted to; you endured a year of torture just to keep our son safe. I will never be able to tell you what that means to me, but I will spend eternity trying."

**(Bella's POV)**

Ever since the first moment I knew I would be one of them, I began to mourn the loss of my parents and Phil. I knew my mother had someone to share the burden with, but Charlie had been a constant worry for me. He never really got over losing my mother, and spent years in solitude trying to deal with his failure as a husband and a father.

I never really blamed him for my mother leaving; anyone who knew them saw that it wasn't going to last. Renée was a free spirit and my father was all about responsibility; they were like oil and water. I'm surprised they stayed together long enough to conceive me, but I'm awfully grateful they did.

Charlie wanted the all American dream, a house with the white picket fence, two care garage, wife pleasantly doing her wifely duties, and the well mannered children playing peacefully in the back yard, while he worked diligently to kept us and the people around him protected. Renee, on the on the other hand, was a cynic; believing Charlie's only motivation for staying in Forks was to cage her in or hold her down. To this day, I still think the only reason Renée took me with her was because she wanted company on her new life's adventure. We were always more best friends than mother and daughter.

I used to think of what life would have been like had they stayed together, but that thought vanished from my mind the minute I met Edward. Had things not happened as they did, who knows where we would have ended up? No matter what has happened in the last four years, I wouldn't change one second of it any of it, right down to the ballet studio those years ago.

When the subject of death ever came up, whether I was talking to Charlie or Renée, they both had two different philosophies. Charlie always told me death was a part of life and I needed to respect every aspect of it, while Renée always told me never to take life to seriously, since you'll never escape it alive anyway. I remember reading a quote by Emily Dickinson once and it stuck with me ever since. _'Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me. The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality.' _If only she knew how true those words were. But death would no longer be looking for my father or me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked cautiously as though I may become unglued again. I instantly felt guilty for how I had spoken to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said, pulling my head back to look at him.

"Don't be sorry, love. Vampire or not, it's a lot to take in." He raised one corner of him mouth into a half smile that still made me go weak at the knees. "But we don't have long till they arrive. Are you ready for this?" he asked as his smile faltered a little.

"Ye…" I started to answer when a thought hit me with great force. "Edward, did they take Masen with them? He can't find out like that!" I didn't wait for a response before grabbing his hand as I took off running. We were at our room in a flash and found it empty, as I dreaded.

"Edward, they didn't!" I felt my breathing pick up quickly. It's almost eight. Why did I have to waste so much time focusing on me? I should have been here before they left.

"I don't think they would have taken him. Let me go check with Lilith?" He asked. I nodded, sitting in a huff on the bed and placing my face in my hands. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? Would he be disappointed in me; getting pregnant so young?

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from the doorway, a voice I knew well. "Bella, baby?" the voice called again "I thought you said she remembered me?" I heard him whisper lowly.

"I do, Dad." My voice was brittle as I spoke. The next second, he was crouched in front of me with his hands on my wrists, slowly pulling my hands from my face.

"Bella?" As soon as his breath washed over me, my eyes snapped open. He was beautiful; he looked at least ten years younger, his hair was dark; all traces of graying gone. We both must have been thinking the same thing, because we both lifted a hand to each other's face at the same time. My finger lightly brushed the now very light lines that used to grace the sides of his eyes and mouth, while his finger traveled along my cheek. We stared at each other in wonder, not saying a word to break the silence.

"You're so… beautiful," he said, pushing my hair back on both sides of my head and placing it behind my ears. Before I knew it, I was wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, crying tearless sobs into his shoulder.

"Ssshhhh," he whispered while stroking the back of my hair.

"I missed you so much, Dad. I'm so sorry for getting you involved in all this." I tried my hardest to pull myself together, but there was no use. I had been holding this in for to long and now that it was loose, there was no stopping it.

"Bella, you didn't do this. This is not your fault. I'm now a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, I've seen too much to doubt otherwise. I believe you were made for Edward and him for you and I was put here to make sure _nothing_ gets in the way of that," he said firmly, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Bella?" I heard another voice, coming from across the room this time. My head snapped up to see Emmett large frame standing in the doorway; his expression careful. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face, and as soon as he saw it, his mouth grew into a smile so big I thought his face would split in half. We flew toward each other, colliding in the middle of the room with a loud crack. He spun me around several times; his boisterous laugh filling the whole room, as did mine.

"Oh, how I missed you, cupcake!" he said, placing me back on my feet and holding me at arms length to get a better look at me.

"You changed marshmallow?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, Vampire now, Em… and stop calling me food names. How many times do I…" he cut me off before I could finish.

"No, it's not that. I cant quite put my finger on it" his brow furrowed and he contemplated just what he was missing.

"Bella, it's time" I looked around Emmett to see Edward standing in the door, holding Masen firmly to him. I nodded and quickly place a soft kiss on Emmett's cheek before making my way around him and over to where Edward stood.

I took Masen from Edward and turned to face Charlie. Sucking in a large unnecessary breath, I walked over to the chair beside the bed.

"Momma, who are they?" Masen whispered loudly. I couldn't help by chuckle a little at how he thought he was being sneaky with his question. I looked over at Charlie and his eyes widened.

"Bella, who is this? And why did he call you momma?" Charlie's voice came out a little loud, startling Masen who then hid his face in my chest. Edward walked over and sat on the arm of the chair and began to rub circles on Masen's back, trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten him." Charlie said with a apologetic expression.

"It's ok, Charlie; he's new to all of us." Edward said, never taking his eyes off his son as he looked at him with such adoration.

"Edward, what are you trying to say, man? You know how wrong this is! You have to get rid of him! If the Volturi find out what she's done, it's all over! They will _both_ be killed! What the hell are you waiting for?" Emmett took a step close and Edward instinctively crouched in front of us, letting out a low guttural growl as Jasper and Alice flanked his sides.

"Jazz, what the hell are you doing? We have to get rid of it before anyone finds out. I won't let my sister die for the sake of her need to suddenly play mommy!" Emmett's anger was becoming clearly apparent on his face.

"Emmett, calm down NOW!" Charlie said, getting to his feet. "Let Bella explain. There has to be a reason for her to do this; she would never put her family at risk without good cause." Charlie turned his attention to me again.

"Thanks, Dad." I took a quick glance at Edward, who was smiling at me now. He gave a light nod, urging me on. I sucked in another large breath and looked at Charlie and Emmett.

"Dad, Emmett, I would like you to meet Masen Charles Cullen. He's my son, my biological son. I gave birth to him. He is Edward's child, your grandson, and your nephew." I said, looking to each of them.

"Bullshit!" Emmett called out in disbelief. Charlie just stood there, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I assure you, it's all true," Alice chirped. "Look at him, Emmett, or let him show you, like he did me"

"Wait. Bella, are you telling me that you and Edward…"

If it were possible for me to blush right now, I would be the color of scarlet. The look on Edwards face was priceless; I didn't think a Vampire could get any paler but evidently they could.

"That _is_ how children are conceived, is it not?" Alice giggled lightly.

"Look, _that_ is not what we are here to talk about!" I was becoming annoyed with my love life being on the frontlines of the conversation.

"Can I see him?" Charlie said, taking a step closer.

I looked down to see Masen staring back up at me; I threw him a soft smile and kissed his forehead. "Masen, can you say hello to your grandpa?" He slowly turned in my lap and waved a hello at Charlie.

This was the first time Charlie actually got a good look at him. He took a couple of stumbling steps forward and dropped to his knees in front of Edward and me.

"Oh my God, Bella, you weren't lying, were you? He looks just like you and Edward. He has my nose, though." Charlie slowly brought his hand up and brushed his finger off the tip of Masen's nose, like I had done many times since he was born. "He's beautiful, Bella"

"No," Masen said suddenly, startling us all by the severe tone of his voice.

"Masen?" I said as he began to wiggle to get free from my lap. I let him down and he walked the remaining distance between him and Charlie. We all watched cautiously as he raised his little hand to Charlie's face.

"You have_ my _nose!" Masen said, brushing his finger off the tip of Charlie's nose. Then he ran quickly back to my lap, giggling the whole way. Before I knew it, the whole room had erupted in laughter. Moments later, Emmett came in for a close inspection. After the two had a brief stare down, Masen's mouth curled into a crooked smile. Emmett's eyes widened and a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"I'M AN UNCLE!" he shouted, lifting Masen high in the air and spinning him around much like he had me. Masen's high-pitched squeal filled the room once more.

"Bella?" Charlie called to me, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed us all.

"Yeah, dad?" I said, watching as Emmett began to fake arm wrestle with Masen.

"Why didn't you leave? Why didn't you come home?" I closed my eyes slowly. I knew the time had come for the explanation, but I still didn't want to have to explain it again.

"Dad, you know the laws. If the Volturi find out about Masen, they won't wait for an explanation; they'll kill him and me. And if by some miracle they do listen to me, they will only take him from me and possibly take me as well. Damien has the power to make that happen. If I were to leave him, he'll let them know about him and me. I couldn't let that happen. He's my life, dad. I have to protect him, no matter what the cost." My voice broke on the last word. I could feel the hard lump in my throat threatening to break me.

"But wh…" he started, but I cut him off.

"I couldn't kill him. It's not only him who has the information on us. He has a Vampire helping keep his secret, and No, I don't know who it is."

Just then, my phone rang. I fled the room, knowing who it was. Edward was right behind me.

"H… Hello?" I said trying desperately to calm my nerves.

'_Marie, what are you doing? Why did it take you so long to answer the phone? Where is Catherine?'_

"I gave her the day off and had all the calls forwarded to my phone, I knew you would be calling and I didn't want to miss it." I was hoping he couldn't hear how nervous I was, and Edward was helping; hanging on every word we were saying.

'_Where are you?'_He seemed eerily calm.

"I'm at the park with Masen" I said, as cheery as possible. I couldn't lose it now.

'_Ahh. Let me talk to him.'_It wasn't a question; he never asked for anything he wanted. I looked at Edward, who was now rigid and slowly shook his head. His hands were balled into fists so tight that I thought his marble skin would crack at the knuckles.

"Darling, he's all tangled up in the jungle gym. May…"

'_Now, Marie, I want to speak to my son.'_ I cringed as he called Masen his child; he never did that. Did he know something? I noticed Edward had stopped breathing completely.

"Alright. Just give me one second to get him"

'_Call for him. Tell him daddy's on the phone.'_I snuck another peak at Edward; his demeanor was getting worse by the second. I mouthed the word _'I'm sorry'_ to him.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Masen, Daddy's on the phone." A second later, Masen appeared around the corner with a bright smile, but when he saw me standing next to Edward, his smile faltered. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked from Edward to the phone. He tilted his head while looking at Edward; they must have been having a silent conversation because a second later Edward nodded and Masen's shoulder fell slightly. He walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Hi, Daddy," he said, his voice held a fake enthusiasm, and it broke my heart to hear him lie for us. He should never have to be put in this kind of a situation.

'_Are you having fun?'_

"Yes," he said, taking a few steps away from Edward and I.

'_Where are you?'_Masen's head shot up to Edward questioningly.

"We're at the pawk," he said, wiping his sleeve under his nose as he always did when he was nervous.

'_That's good, put your mother back on the phone.'_I could hear the coldness in his voice, which was the Damien I knew. I took the phone from him and before the exchange was even complete, Edward had Masen in his arms, holding him tightly. His expression was livid, though he never showed it to his son. I watched as he carried him back to the room.

"Hello, sweetheart." Even the sound of the words made me ill.

'_I need you to pick me up at the airport tonight.'_My breath caught in my throat, and I stuttered involuntarily.

"I… I thought you wer…" He cut me off before I could finish

'_I know very well what you thought, but there is no need for me to stay any longer. My business finished early and I miss my wife. Is there a problem Marie?'_

"No, darling, of course not, but why don't I have the driver pick you up like usual?" I didn't like this; I didn't like this at _all_. Something was wrong.

'_Marie, I do not wish to argue with you, just do as I asked.' _

"Of course. What time do I need to be there?" I asked, trying to keep a firm grip on the phone but not crush it at the same time.

'_Be out front at 8:30, and Marie, don't be late.'_** T**here was a warning hidden in his words that I was all too familiar with.

"You know I won't be" I faked a small laugh.

'_I love you…' _

"I love you, too." And with that, the line went dead. I let myself fall against wall of the hotel with a huff as the weariness of what I faced finally hit me. I slid down the wall and came to rest when I hit the gravel beneath me.

Edward rounded the corner and was next to me in a flash, crouching next to me and pulling me into his arms. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel, I just wanted to disappear and as much as I wanted to act on that impulse, I knew I couldn't. I had too many people depending on me, starting with the most important of all, my child… our child.

"This will all be over soon, Bella, I promise. One way or another, this will end." You would think that, surrounded by so much family, I would feel my confidence building. But it hadn't wavered much from when they first arrived in town. All this plotting and scheming was making me more than nervous, and now Damien's behavior had shifted dramatically. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, something felt off.

"He's coming home tonight, Edward. Whatever we do; we have to do it fast." I said, pulling myself from his arms and standing against the wall, resting both my hands on the back of my neck.

"I heard. Emmett, Jasper, Aleron, and Charlie are in there right now, formulating the best plan of action. Alice and Lilith took Masen to go get some breakfast but, sadly, you know Damien's frame of mind better than the rest of us." Edward said, looking dejected.

"Alright," I said, releasing my hands from my neck. Now was not the time for my self-doubt to show. I was done fearing this man. Edward was right; no matter the outcome, it was time to finish this once and for all! As we made our way back to the room, I could hear raised voices.

"Charlie, you're thinking like a cop! You need to start thinking like a Vampire" I could hear the frustration in jaspers voice from outside the room. "This Vampire can't be reasoned with; we can't talk him down like some jumper hell bent on suicide. You cannot negotiate with him, you cannot reason with him! The only thing he understands is suffering, whether we cause it or he does. It's the only thing he'll strive for and he's smart, too damned smart to not take every possible scenario into account."

"That's why I'm suggesting we approach him in a non-threatening manner. If he believes us a threat, he'll run and from what you told me of his abilities, if he vanishes, the chance of finding him before he goes to the Volturi are practically nil. I want revenge, too, but I care more about protecting my daughter and grandson." I could hear the conviction in my father's voice; he was trying to protect me, much like I was my son, not caring what it takes as long as those we love are safe

"The only way to do that is to catch him off guard. Every Vampire has a natural instinct for self preservation and Damien thinks he's holding all the cards in this game, which makes him careless and cocky," Aleron said, entering the conversation for the first time since we entered the room.

"He'll be here tonight," I spoke quickly, trying to get the words out as if it was painful to speak them aloud. All four heads snapped in my direction.

"I thought it was tomorrow. What happened?" Jasper said stepping forward with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know; he finished whatever it was he was doing early and now he's coming home." It didn't matter how many times I repeated the news, it didn't seem to sink in. It was like a bad dream, and there was no waking from this. I was awake and this was all real.

"Well, that changes things," Charlie said. "Bella, when they get back I want you to take Masen and go to the house. Get everything you want to take with you, pack it, and give it to Alice. When this is over, we'll want to leave straight away."

"Dad, I can't do that. If we're going to take him by surprise, everything needs to stay as it is. He notices everything, even something you would never think was worth it. But from my conversation with him earlier, I'm not sure he doesn't already know." Everyone turned to look at me.

"What makes you say that?" Edward walked to where I was standing.

"I don't know; it was like he knew I wasn't alone. He has never asked to talk to Masen and he hasn't called him his son in months. It was if he knew someone was listening. I don't know; maybe I'm just being paranoid," I said, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

"What time will he be here?" Aleron asked. I wasn't used to being in his presence yet and it was still a little unnerving.

"8:30. I have to pick him up. I'll have Catherine stay with Masen at the house," I said, reaching for my phone to call Alice and see where they were.

"_That_ is not going to happen, Bella. I don't want my son near him ever again, especially if this is all ending tonight. He can't be anywhere around that."

"Yeah, Bells. Something tells me tonight is going to be… messy," Emmett laughed menacingly.

"LOOK! Don't any of you dare doubt my ability to protect my son! I have been doing it for quite some time with no one's help, so don't think me incapable now!" I snapped, looking at all of them. Their eyes were wide in surprise by my sudden outburst.

The sound of Charlie's cell phone broke the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. He turned quickly to answer it, walking quickly from the room. I stared after him for a second before I heard my name.

"Bella, love, no one thinks anything like that, but you don't have to do it alone anymore, and he _is_ my son too, and I don't want him there when this all goes down tonight," Edward said, placing one hand on the side of my neck and rubbing his thumb along my jaw.

"I have an idea," Aleron said in a tone that suggested I wasn't going to like this.

…..

By the time I was on the way to the airport, my nerves had gotten even worse. I prayed I would be able to keep it together long enough to get him home so we could end this. I wanted this over already. I had had enough of this life, if that's what you wanted to call it. I was tired of the constant threat of revealing Masen to the Volturi. I wanted to shout to the world of his existence, he was the best thing I had ever done in my life. But I knew he was rare, and in the world of the supernatural, rare things are collected, especially by Aro.

I pulled into the airport at the arrivals area and waited. It was only 8:15, so I had a little time to spare; I wasn't taking any chances on being even a minute late. My mind kept running over and over the plan, and my anxiety was building by the second. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice his approach until the passenger door opened. I bit back a yelp and tried to calm myself as he entered the car.

"Marie? Are you alright?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes I'm fine… sorry," I said, trying not to make eye contact. I was afraid if I did he would see the fear in them. I knew not making eye contact with him would make him just as suspicious, but at least I could feign I was simply distracted and had a lot on my mind.

'Where is Masen?" he asked, still staring intently at me. His gaze was starting to wear on me. I tried my best not to fidget.

"I called Catherine; she's there with him." I said, chancing a peek at him while throwing a fake smile in for good measure.

"What did you do while I was away?" His voice was sickly sweet, making me cringe internally.

"Nothing much; took Masen to park, read a lot, missed you terribly." The last part of that statement would have had a polygraph machine going berserk! It took every ounce of strength I had to keep a serene look on my face.

"Well, it sounds like you were able to cope." His mood swings were becoming very unpredictable; he was running hot and cold every five seconds.

The rest of the drive home was in silence. He stared unblinking out the windshield, making the tension in the air double. I didn't know what to think. Damien had an uncanny ability to hold a poker face that was indecipherable.

I parked the car in my normal spot to the side of the garage and prepared to get out but was stopped when Damien's hand shot out blocking my exit.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, fearing if my voice went any louder it may crack, under the strain of my emotions.

Before I could give the question another try, he had his hands wrapped around my face in a flash, causing my breath to hitch. His eyes locked on mine, his gaze was intense and I couldn't attribute one single emotion to them. There were several different emotions floating in them. I tried to control my trembling as dread began to fill me.

Suddenly his mood shifted again, and he quickly crushed his lips to mine. One hand slid behind my head and fisted my hair, holding it so tightly that it bordered on painful. He pulled back and pressed his lips to mine a couple of more times in light chaste kisses.

"I missed you, too," he said before releasing me and getting out of the car.

When we walked in, I found Catherine and Masen playing chess in the front room. Masen smiled up at me, letting me know he was okay. I smiled back at him before turning my attention back to Catherine.

"Catherine, thanks for keeping an eye on him for me. I'm sorry I had to call you back in when I told you to take the day off but it was a spur of the moment thing. I know you wanted to visit you sister, and I'm sorry I delayed your trip. Please give your sister my regards" I said, walking over and taking Masen in my arms.

"I don't think that's going to work for me, I'm afraid." I turned to see Damien leaning against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest.

"What are you talking about? Her sister is ill and she wants to go spend some time with her. What's the problem?" My voice was much harsher then I planned.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and pushed off the doorway.

"Well, I don't remember giving authorization for this little trip, and since I'm the one who signs her paychecks, it looks as though I have something to say as to whether she can leave or not, " he said, walking around Catherine as though he were circling his prey. I could see he was beginning to make her nervous because he was doing the same to me. "Besides, Bella, how fair is it to have a party and not invite Catherine?"

Bella. He never called me Bella. I didn't have to see it to know I was getting paler by the second.

"Besides, you know they can't resist saving a human in distress," he said, coming to rest behind Catherine. I watched as his eyes traveled from her head to her feet then back up stopping at her neck. Catherine was an attractive 47-year-old widow. She had a slender build and medium length blonde hair; her eyes were a piercing shade of blue.

"What are you talking about? Who can't resist?" I asked, setting Masen down behind me taking a step closer.

"Isabella, did you really think I wouldn't find out they were here?" he said in a condescending tone.

"Marie, why is he calling you Isabella?" Catherine said nervously. I could see fear begin to cover her face.

"It's ok, Catherine," I said, taking another step closer. "My first name is Isabella, Marie is my middle name."

"Call them out, Bella," he said, lowering his voice.

"I don't…" I started, but he quickly cut me off with an ominous laugh.

"Don't be shy Edward!" he laughed loudly again. "Catherine, help me out here? Call for Edward," he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes tightly pursing her lips together.

"If you want to live you will call for him," he hissed at her.

"E…Edward… please come out?" she whimpered as her eyes began to spill over with silent tears. When he made no move to show himself, Damien's frustration at the lack of cooperation began to show through.

"Call them. Now!" he growled raucously, placing his hands roughly on Catherine's shoulders, and causing my un-beating heart to jump in my chest. I could hear Catherine's heart begin to race at an unhealthy speed.

"No need to shout, Damien. Are you so eager for death? If so I'm here to oblige," Edward said, stepping from behind the wall I wasn't aware he had been waiting behind. He stopped in front of me, taking a small step to the side, shielding me from Damien's sight.

"Death?" Damien laughed forebodingly, rubbing Catherine's shoulders, causing her to wince at the pressure he was using. He was using her as shield, threatening her without verbalizing his intentions. But I had seen Damien hunt humans; he was a lot like James, or James was a lot like him. They both liked to play with their food.

"Catherine, have you met Edward Cullen?" he said, placing his lips right to her ear, causing her to shiver (whether it was from fear or his temperature I wasn't sure). "We're old friends. How long has it been, Eddy? A year, right? Hmm, so, how's the family?" His head snapped up on his last question as he rested his chin on top of Catherine's shoulder.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Edward said, gesturing over Damien's right shoulder.

Damien spun around, quickly pulling Catherine along with him. I looked around Edward to see Jasper and Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Charlie! I'm so glad you could make it. I've heard so many wonderful things about you. This," he said, gesturing with his free hand waving it out before him, "is not how I wanted to meet the in-laws, but I guess this will have to do, as far as introductions go."

I couldn't hide the surprise on my face. Had he known my father wasn't dead? How could he have known unless he had someone keeping tabs on the Cullen's?

"It doesn't matter, you won't be around long enough to remember," Charlie snarled. Jasper placed a restraining arm in front of him, stopping him from moving forward any further.

**(Edward's POV)**

I fought to keep control of the monster within, while it fought desperately to be released, to kill and rip and completely obliterate the vile creature standing before me.

"Please, just let me go. I won't say anything about this to anyone. Please?" Catherine began pleading with him, which I'm certain he was enjoying immensely. Her thoughts were frantic; I could literally smell the fear rolling off of her. I was going to try to help her, but when it came down to it, Damien was my main concern.

"Oh, but my dear, this party has just started, why would you want to leave?" he said, running his nose along the nape of her neck and inhaling a large breath.

"Damien," I spoke seriously as I slowly began inching forward. "Why don't you try acting like a man for once, and stop hiding behind innocent women."

Suddenly, the silence of his mind broke. _It's amazing how easily you would give up the only ace you held in this game for a pretty face, but isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place, You walked away from her to give her the choice of the better man and the better man indeed did win… So, what are you willing to give up to save this human? After all, you fools love them so much that you willingly surrendered the element of surprise over a simple threat to the life of a human stranger. Are you willing to let this human die for your Bella? Don't suppose you'd be willing to trade?_

"Game? If this is a game, then there are entirely too many players. Why not just make this between you and I, then the real fun can begin?" I said, hoping against hope he would except my challenge, in turn granting my fondest wish! But I knew monsters like him lived for the turmoil and destruction these so called games caused.

"But what fun is a good strategic game if we don't have pawns?" Damien smirked. "All wars have casualties. You should know that above all others, right, Jasper?" he said flashing his eyes over to Jaspers location.

I looked at Catherine, who was now in full panic mode, her mind was racing through several escape routes. I looked in Jaspers direction and he seemed to know what I was thinking before I made a silent request for his help in calming her. Before that could happen, Damien made any effort to calm her impossible. When people are afraid, they do stupid things, and some of the ideas she had running through her mind were, in the kindest phrase… stupid.

"Do you fear death, Catherine?" I could hear him whisper coldly into her ear.

"Damien, please. She has nothing to do with any of this!" Bella pleaded, her fear almost mirrored Catherine's.

Her eyes darted quickly around the room from face to face trying to figure out who was friend and who was foe. Her heart was racing fiercely in her chest, which sent her blood speeding through her veins, causing adrenaline to seep through her pores and causing Venom to start pooling in my mouth.

"You can delay this all you like, and while her fate is regrettable, yours is irrefutable. Make no mistake; you _will_ pay for the misery you caused _my_ wife… MINE! And MY SON! Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you? Did you think I would stop looking and just walk away?" I said, tilting my head up and raising my brow. I could see from the disgruntled expression on his face thatI was starting to wear on him, so I decided to push it a little further.

"Very soon, you and I will have something in common. We will both know what it's like to lose everything we ever wanted in a matter of minutes! To have our very lives ripped from us. The only difference is that you will feel it physically." I couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my lips. His eyes narrowed, then went blank for a moment before returning to complacent.

"Hmm. Interesting theory. I think we need an impartial third party to put it to the test. Of course!" he said, wrapping his hand around Catherine's, "look what we have here; a volunteer! Catherine? Would you be kind enough to help me prove a theory to our dear Edward? He seems to think that people, or should I say Vampires; oops, did I just let the cat out of the bag? Silly me; sometimes I forget I'm not human and our one rule is no one finds out of our existence."

His mind was strangely silent, so I didn't follow where he was going with this until it was too late. "You know, I would lose my head if it wasn't attached to me. Speaking of heads…"

His hand reached forward from behind Catherine. He gripped her chin and, in one swift and fluid movement, he jerked her head quickly to the side, snapping her neck with ease. He let her body crumple to the floor before crouching in front of it.

"So, Catherine? Tell me how does it feel to lose everything you ever wanted in a matter of seconds?"

He grabbed her by the chin again and turned her head to face his, her eyes were blank, staring at nothing. He had killed for no reason other than to get a reaction out of us. He released her face and started to get up wiping his hands on his pants as he stood. "Guess that's just going to be another one of those mysteries we will never see solved?"

"Enough! No more of your games!" Aleron said, flying into the room and slamming into Damien, gripping him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, leaving his feet dangling, at least two feet off the floor.

Bella ran to Catherine and pulled her into her arms, rocking her gently in her lap while brushing the hair from her face. I could see her shoulders shake as she pulled Catherine in even tighter to her, whispering apologies.

Rage began to overtake me, the Monster had finally won the battle raging inside of me… God have mercy on Damien, because I wasn't going to.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it sorry for the little cliffy but it was that or leave ya'll hanging longer. You will get the rest next chapter... (exciting!) K well ya'll know what to do please leave me a review and let me know what ya think?**

**Once again thank you to all who review and added this story to ur favs. If ur new to my story thanks for joining us!**

**and another shout out to my Brutal Beta crmcneill who makes this readable LOL THANKS U DA MAN!**

**The song for this chapter is : All Or Nothing - Theory of a dead Man: this song is on my profile check it out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters...**

******WARNING: Graphic violence, Rated M not just for Lemons!**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! yes its me and no im not dead, although I know some of you may have thought! I am truely sorry it took so long to get this to you, but some things just cant be helped and this was one of them. This Chapter was the MOST difficult to write, with it being a pivotal chapter I took longer to write it, not to mention the countless times I started it over. I truely hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**(Edwards POV) ****Chapter Thirty Six**

**Darkness Falls**

I stared intently at the monster Aleron held in his hands, until I was distracted by a small whimper from beside me. Bella hadn't moved an inch from where she sat cradling the woman's lifeless form in her arms. I could see from the agonized look on her face, in her eyes, that she blamed herself for this woman's death. I shook my head at her and closed my eyes tightly. As if he hadn't done enough damage already. I fought against the fury that was building in me, but I knew, in the end, I would lose to it. I wanted it. I welcomed it.

Suddenly, everything seemed to dim, I could feel my chest heaving as my nostrils flared, trying to expel the trapped air in my chest. All voices within my mind and outside it seemed to fade out, as if someone had slowly turned down the volume. I saw no one and heard nothing but the contemptible creature in front of me. He was my enemy, the lowest form of filth to ever exist, and I was going to eradicate him. The sheer joy of that thought drove my forward. Something appeared in my path, and I knocked it aside; not taking the time to care what it was. He was mine and nothing was going to stand in the way of what I had planned for him.

My hand was at his throat, fitting perfectly like two missing pieces of a puzzle. I could feel a rage coursing though me that was dazzling in its purity, freeing me from any responsibility or regret. A soft, tinkering, evil laugh fed the fire that was growing inside me, and I realized absently that it was my own laugh. The creature in my grasp had a frightened look on its face, which only added more fuel to the fire. My hand tightened around its throat, and I delighted in the subtle cracks that began to splinter up and down the stone skin of his neck.

I watched as its eyes began to veer from left to right, as if it looking for some one to help it. I laughed playfully as venom leaked from his damaged skin and began to slide between my fingers.

"You thought _you_ could escape _me_?" I whispered, placing my lips only a fraction of an inch from its ear. "Wrong," I hissed, and then I took his ear between my teeth and slowly tore it from his skull. The sound of the scrap of flesh being ripped away, along with the accompanying screams, was music to my ears. I spit it to the ground and turned my attention to its other ear, once again bringing my mouth close to it

"This is only the beginning. You want games, Damien? I will show you games. I've had a whole year to think of ways to make you pay for what you've done," I said as I tore the other ear from his head and spat it on the floor. His screams filled me with unfathomable pleasure.

All my senses were alert; sounds began to filter into my mind as though some one was calling to me from underneath deep water. I let out a deep growl to warn who ever it was that they had better keep their distance; this was my kill and mine alone.

There was a flicker in my peripheral vision and something grabbed my arm

"_NO,"_ I snarled furiously, tossing the obstruction aside as I turned my attention back to the creature. Its eyes were wide with fright. _Good! _That's how I wanted it. Nothing would keep me from ripping him apart piece by disgusting piece. Again I tightened my grip on its throat.

Abruptly, my grip was on it was lost and I was suddenly flying through the air with something wrapped around me. We landed on the floor with a loud crack.

I was desperate to get back to where I was, to do this deed that it seemed I had been born to do. The sounds in my mind seemed to be growing in volume as I bit and snapped my teeth at what ever I could get them on. M fury was building to monumental proportions. I felt more weight being pressed upon me, keeping me pinned where I was. I growled viciously as I struggled like a mad man trying to gain footing.

"EDWARD, GET A GRIP!"

Those were the first words I could actually understand. Instantly, my breathing changed and begin to slow. I closed my eyes tightly as I began to regain control over my mind and body. I blinked several times trying to identify the figure before me, and that's when it became clear that there were two of them pinning me down.

_Oh God, what had I done?_ I looked around quickly, assessing my surroundings. Masen hugging the doorframe with a wide-eyed look on his face. Bella was on her knees, in Charlie's arms, beneath a large hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry, Charlie I… I don't know what came over me. Are you Ok?" The look on Charlie's face was one of anger and… b_etrayal? _His lips were pressed into a hard line as he glared at me. My brow furrowed in confusion.

I finally focused on the two figures that were still holding me down, the look on Jasper's face causing me to shrink in on myself as I viewed my actions through Jaspers thoughts. I had thought Charlie had tried to intervene, not Bella.

I had thrown Bella into the wall.

My head shot back in her direction. They released me and I quickly scrambled to my feet. Shame and dread hit me like a ton of bricks as I took a step toward her, and she turned her face from me and buried it in Charlie's chest.

"Bel…" I was cut off by Aleron sharp voice.

"Where is Damien?"

I spun around and looked at the place I had dropped him. He was no longer there; he had escaped while the others were trying to get me under control… or so I thought.

_Oh, no you don't! _Emmett's voice rang loud and clear in my head, andthen we all heard the words that allowed us to breathe easily.

"Leaving so soon?" Emmett sneered. "Like you said earlier why would you want to leave a perfectly good party? After all, you're the guest of honor." Suddenly, the door flew open and an object blurred past me, slamming into the adjacent wall and fell with a thud to the hardwood floor.

Stunned expressions filled the room. I was frozen in place as my mouth lay slightly open and one of my brows slowly lifted in shock. I quickly brought myself out of my temporary stupor, as Charlie and Jasper collected Damien off the floor. I looked at Bella who still sat motionless on the floor with her back pressed firmly against the wall. I walked over to her and kneeled down, raising my hand to her face, when the unthinkable happened. She flinched. I recoiled my hand as if one touch may ignite my stone skin.

"Bella? Love?" I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, comfort her, show her how sorry I was. "Bella, please? I never meant… I didn't… I would_ never…_" I was filled with so much fear that I couldn't form a coherent sentence. What had I done? How could I possibly make her understand I would never _ever_ harm a hair on her head? She was my life; she was the reason for my existence. Before I could say anything else, she lifted herself from the floor, I stayed kneeling on the floor before her, I couldn't bring myself to look up at her. I was afraid to look in her eyes and see the fear I so richly deserved.

I was about to look up at her when I felt her soft fingers weave though my hair. My head snapped up as she gave me a soft forgiving smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my face into her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know… I…" I pleaded into her.

"Shhhh, Edward, it's okay… You didn't hurt me, but… you did scare me." Her voice was laced with sadness.

I almost forgot we weren't alone, until a hideous voice invaded my mind. _Don't worry about her, I know she likes it rough. _My head snapped up and I could feel a feral snarl rising up in my chest. Bella fingers tightened around my face and she quickly dropped to her knees.

"Edward, don't listen to him!" she turned my head to face hers. "Edward, look at me…" her eyes were wide and intense." He's just trying to get you to lose it again. Whatever he's saying, it's a lie. Don't let him have that power over you." She looked into my eyes intently, like she was trying to read my mind. I raised my hands to her face, and lightly brushed my thumbs across her cheekbones. It seemed my touch had the same effect on her as hers had on me; more irrefutable proof that we meant to be. I leaned my face into her hand as it cradled my cheek.

_Aww, isn't that touching, and I would know; there's not a spot on her I haven't touched._ I closed my eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to spring at him and rip his head from his shoulders, but Bella was right; Damien was pushing me to lose control. I had to stay focused if this plan was still going to work.

I stood up slowly, not taking my eyes off of him. Bella quickly sprang up in front of me placing one of her small hands on my chest. I gently placed my hand over hers on my chest and gave her a reassuring smile before placing my hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"It's okay," I whispered into her hair before I turned my attention to him once again.

"Gentlemen, let's take this discussion to a more appropriate venue, shall we?" I said, looking at Charlie and Jasper, who were presently holding Damien in place.

"Shall we head to your office?" I said, looking at him through narrowed eyes. I couldn't help the smirk the played on the corner of my lips.

_What ever your plan is, it won't work. I will see you all burn, along with that little Bastard! _His thoughts were filled with contempt as he glared at my son. _You know what I'm saying is true; Charlie is touching me. _His tone changed dramatically.

My head snapped to Charlie, then to his hand, which was firmly placed on Damien's wrist, then back to Damien. How did he know what Charlie could do? I needed answers and I needed them now.

"How do you know what Charlie can do?" I said, taking a step forward. A slow grin began to rise on his lips.

"My contact told m," he said through gritted teeth.

"Who is your contact?" I said, doing my best to keep myself in place, I wanted nothing more then to rip his tongue out.

He laughed and shook his head. My anger flared; his mind was silent. I was only getting what he wanted me to hear. Bella's voice broke me from my quandary.

"Masen, I want you to go to your room and stay there till I come for you…" I turned to see Bella kneeling in front of our son, but he wasn't looking at her. Catherine's body lay on the floor where she had fallen, and Masen's eyes were locked on her.

"Emmett?" I hissed, getting his attention, which at the moment was purely focused on Damien. His head turned to me, though his eyes stayed firmly planted on Damien.

"Emmett?" I called again, raising my voice, and his eyes finally focused on me.

"I need you and Aleron to take care of Catherine; you know what to do. Be careful with her; she was a friend to Bella and my son." I turned my attention back to Bella and Masen.

"NO! I'm not leaving, Edward; not now that we are getting some where with this piece of…" I cut him of before he could go any further.

"Emmett, we're running out of time. They'll come looking for her by morning." I walked to the door and opened it, listening carefully. There were no alarmed or suspicious thoughts within the neighbor's homes; they were all asleep. I walked back to where everyone was still standing.

"You have to go now. Please don't fight me on this, Emmett. I need you to do this. Please," I lowered my tone and softened my expression. Emmett was quick and efficient when it came to this particular kind of predicament, having dealt with our family's periodic slips over the years.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But you had better leave some of him for me," he said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder in Damien's direction. I nodded at him, and his cheerful smile returned. He walked to the dining room table, which was perfectly set, as if it were being shot for some sort of gaudy home décor magazine. Crystal goblets and fine china lined with Sterling Silver tableware, folded napkins and fresh flowers in a vase. I shook my head and stifled a laugh as I saw what he was about to do. Leave it to Emmett to find humor in a life or death situation.

"I have always wanted to do this," he said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. He grabbed the edge of the tablecloth and ungracefully ripped it off the table, pulling everything with it. We all ducked and dodged as glasses and plates flew in all directions.

"Oops. Guess I could use a little practice huh? I hope that did set you back too much," he said, smiling at Damien as he passed and lightly slapped his cheek a couple of times. "Can he even hear me?" he said, pausing and tilting his head to peer at the ragged wounds where Damien's ears had been.

"Emmett…" I sighed.

"What?" He shrugged, then turned back to Damien. "I. WILL. BE. BACK. SOON!" He yelled into the side of Damien's head. Charlie and Jasper rolled their eyes simultaneously. He carefully wrapped Catherine's body up in the tablecloth and carried her out the door, with Aleron close behind. I glanced over at Bella, who was turned away with her eyes closed tightly, Masen's head resting against her shoulder.

"Bella, why don't you go with Masen to his room and keep him company, love, I would hate for him to get bored and come back down looking for some company?" My eyes showed my true intent, and she understood immediately, giving me a quick nod before throwing her arm around my neck and pulled my forehead to meet hers.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly as her breath gently feathered my skin, filling me with all the serenity she could give me.

"I love you, too," I whispered with the same sincerity, closing my eyes briefly. I knew what I was about to do and it was going to take every bit of self-control I could muster.

_She's a real pistol in the bedroom; hope you can handle her. If you like I can give you a few pointers. _My eyes snapped open at Damien's revolting thoughts.

I kissed Bella on the forehead before doing the same to Masen, and nodded my head toward the stairs. Bella took one last look at Damien, then turned for the stairs. To my surprise, she put Masen on the bottom step, telling him to head up to his room and she would be there in just a minute. When he reached the top step and turned the corner, she turned around, the look in her eyes unreadable.

"I cant let you hurt him, Edward."

"What?" My voice barely registering above a whisper.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice masked none of his confusion.

"Bella? What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie said, doing his best to stay where he was, His thoughts were to take her in his arms and shake some reason into her.

"What can I say; once she's had the real thing, why go back to the imitation?" Damien said with one brow raised and a smirk on his lips. It took only three strides for me to come within inches of him, but I was stopped abruptly by Bella. She was between us in a flash, placing her hand on my chest pushed me back with her shield. She placed her other hand gently on Damien's chest.

I thought I was going to be sick. How could she touch him? It felt as if my chest was caving in. She removed her hand from me but kept me in place with her shield, her eyes focused on Damien. She must have done the same to Jasper and Charlie, as their thoughts were as frantic as mine.

_What is going on?_ Jasper's gaze stayed fixed on Bella.

_Edward, you have to stop her!_ Charlie finally screamed.

She raised her free hand and softly stroked Damien's cheek. I turned my head from the sight and closed my eyes tightly, no longer able to watch this. I heard him begin to speak but she cut him off.

"We have been through so much together, my love; I couldn't let them hurt you," Bella's voice was dripping with sympathy. I had lost her. I had taken too long to find to her. If it hadn't been for Bella's shield holding me in place, I'm sure my legs would have buckled. I immediately regretted that I had doubted Bella again because the next word out of her mouth caused my eyes to snap open.

"…Yet!"

I felt my body slacken and knew Bella had released me; I turned to face them but didn't move. Bella's hand curled into a fist and she cocked it back. With the remnants of her newborn strength, she flung it forward, making contact with his jaw. The resounding crack as her hand made contact with his stone face echoed through the room like thunder.

"That was for my son." She hissed, before doing it once again.

"That was for Catherine!" Her voice grew louder.

"And this is for me," she snarled, grabbing hold of his shoulders, before bringing her knee up to strike him between the legs with such force that she actually cracked the drywall behind him. His eyes bugged out and he hunched forward, gulping unnecessary air into his lungs.

Not being able to stop myself, I swiftly swept her up in my arm and kissed her passionately. My chest was swelling with so much love and pride I thought I might explode.

_Edward, do you think you could have her release us… _Jaspers voice broke though.

"Love, I think Jasper and Charlie would like to rejoin the party."

"OH… Sorry!" she said, biting her bottom lip as she released her hold on Jasper and Charlie.

"Well, if you're quite done, love?" I said, gesturing to the whimpering creature

"Of course… have fun." Bella Smirked, and continued toward the stairs.

"Ungrateful Bitch! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget when I get out of this!" Damien said, spitting venom at her.

I approached Damien quickly, but stopped a few feet from him. I could feel my anger quickly building again, but I needed to remain in control. I could not let myself lose it again; we needed answers and if I lost it again I was sure I would finish him before he had the chance to speak. I took a deep calming breath before turning back to face him.

"Damien? " I said with a smirk, as I made my way closer to him. "I hear you're a man who knows his history. Me, too." His eyes narrowed as he returned my gaze. I could feel the excitement build in my chest as I prepared for my next question.

"Do you know what they do to people in my country who touch things that don't belong to them?" I said, and I was granted the satisfying grimace of fear that flashed across his features. Then, with lightning speed, I grabbed his right hand and snapped it off at the wrist. He shrieked in pain. I quickly covered his mouth with my free hand and smiled menacingly at him. Waving his dismembered hand in front of him, I took a step back, tossing it behind me.

"I'll take you apart piece by piece if I must, but you will tell me what I want to know." I felt the Monster inside begin to stir again, relishing the pain I had just inflicted. I should have taken him to his office since it was sound proof, but my patience was wearing thin and I wanted the info now. We were wasting time as it was. As I considered what to remove next, the silence in his mind broke for a fraction of a second. _Won't be long now. _My head tilted slightly as I tried to listen for more but he went quiet once again.

"What was that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, he returned the same look but said nothing. I glanced over at Charlie who was looking at Damien with hate filled eyes. "He said 'It wont be long now'."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie broke in.

"Plan B…" He hissed, shaking his head so fast it was a blur. He suddenly looked from left to right, then lunged toward Charlie, sinking his teeth into his shoulder and kicking me across the room. Despite his attempt, Charlie held his ground but was quickly losing his grip, I flew toward them and took Damien from Charlie, who then slumped his body back against the wall for support while clutching his shoulder to him.

I was so distracted by Damien's attempt to escape I didn't hear her until it was too late. Maybe that had been his plan all along. A sharp gasp from the entrance brought us all to attention.

"What the hell is going on here?" A small brunette yelled as she quickly made her way over to us. It's hard to take a vampire by surprise, especially one who can read minds, but this small girl did it. In that split second, everything changed. Taking advantage of our state of shock, Damien wriggled out of our grasp. Before any of us had time to blink, Damien was free and standing behind this woman, much the same as he had Catherine.

"Bridget?" Our heads snapped toward the bottom of the stairs where Bella was now standing. "What are you doing here?" The fear was evident in her voice.

"Damien called me earlier. He said he needed my help with something." Her words were smug. If only she knew just what she walked into. It was more then likely that she wasn't getting out of this house alive; she was just another piece to play a part in his game.

"Just turn around and leave while you still can…" Bella said, finishing the last word in a voice that sounded pleading. An ear-piercing scream brought us all to attention, and probably half the neighborhood as well. We all focused on the petite woman in Damien's arms, who was now visibly shaking.

"Is that real?" she said, pointing a shaking finger toward the severed hand that was lying on the floor.

"Damien Just let her go, we can do this with out anyone else getting hurt!" Bella said, taking a step toward him. Damien didn't bother shielding his thoughts from me._ 'She is quite the little negotiator, isn't she?_' My eyes cut to him as he faced Bella, his eyes slowly moving in my direction.

"He would never hurt me; It's _you_ he can't stand!" Bridget hissed, narrowing her eyes at Bella. Damien's laughter filled the room.

"Mommy?" My frozen heart dropped in my chest. Masen stood completely still and wide-eyed as he took in the scene before him.

"Masen, go back up stairs!" It came out much harsher than I meant it to, and he flinched back.

"NO… " Damien snapped. "Masen, come here, son." He said nodding his head back a couple of times.

"NO!.." I growled "Masen, stay where you are! Do not EVER address him as _your_ son." I said through gritted teeth.

"Son, do you remember Bridget? Of course you do. Well, if you don't come here, something bad is going to happen to her and you don't want that, do you?" He said gently, pulling her hair to the side exposing her neck, and gently placing a kiss on it. I looked at Bella who now looked panicked as her eyes traveled from Damien to Masen then to me.

"Damien?" Bridget whispered.

"Yes?" he said before licking her jugular and tugging her hair so that more of her neck was exposed. She winced, and a small grunt fell from her lips as he applied pressure.

"What are you doing? You're hurting me." Bridget said squirming now.

"Sssshhhhhhh" he said, placing his hand over her mouth. "Now is when you should be very, very quiet."

His quiet warning sent her heart rate skyrocketing. A blanket of calm covered the room, and I turned my head to Jasper, who was solely focused on the women. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masen move toward Damien I instantly flew to him, pulling him into my arms. His thoughts flooded my mind. _Let me go, please… _I was stunned at what I was hearing, and I shook my head vigorously. _Please. I'm not scared._

"Edward, for someone who supposedly respects humans, you are playing a dangerous hand. You don't want to be responsible for yet another senseless death, do you? Put him down!" Damien's voice was cold and calculating as he once again yanked her head roughly to the side, causing her to gasp loudly. I felt my chest rumble as a growl bubbled up quickly.

I looked around the room. Jasper's face was unreadable as he stared intently at me; his mind was void of any thought. Rage was clear on Charlie's face; his thoughts were murderous. _Edward, he will not get the chance to hurt him, I promise you that! _Bella's eyes were trained on our son, fear flowing freely in her eyes.

"The clock is ticking, Edward…" Damien's voice only served to fuel my anger even further.

"Edward, let him go," Bella said, lowering her head as she spoke, but never took her eyes off me. Masen was still pleading with me to let him go. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. Every thing in me told me not to, that this was a mistake, but I had doubted Bella enough and had to trust that she knew what she was doing. I pressed my lips firmly to the side of his head before lowering him to the floor and releasing him.

"Good boy; one of the smartest things you've done all night," Damien laughed lightly. "Come here, son."

This time, the growl came from Jasper as he took a step forward, causing Damien to retaliate with another sharp yank of the girl's head. I didn't realize what had happened until it was too late. He stopped dead in his tracks. My head snapped to the woman, who was now bleeding. Damien had made a small cut behind her ear from gripping her so tightly and Jasper was doing his best to resist but was losing his battle. I knew he was battling with everything in him to stay where he was but I could feel the blood lust growing within him.

"Charlie, get Jasper!" I hissed loudly, Jaspers head snapped in my direction his; eyes were almost completely black. Charlie stepped forward, placing his arms around Jasper. I could see his breathing had picked up rapidly.

"Hmmm, this is interesting. I thought you Cullen's had better control then this?" Amusement filled every word he spoke.

"Masen!" Damien shouted. Masen's head shot up. "Bring me my hand."

Masen looked to the floor where it lay twitching. He walked slowly forward, picking it up as if it were going to bite him. He looked at it for a moment before looking at me, then back to Damien.

"Bring it here, boy! Quickly." His patience was waning and an impatient vampire was a reckless and dangerous creature.

Masen walked forward hesitantly, Damien stuck out his crippled arm. "Place it on! And hold it" he demanded. I watched as he did as he was told, the stone tissue began to mold together almost immediately. Damien grimaced and hissed as it started to heal. Time seemed to stand still as we remained frozen in place. I knew Emmett and Aleron would be returning soon, I just needed to stall a little longer.

Bella stood between Damien and I. She was fidgeting with the cuffs of her shirt holding them tightly in the palms of her hands, while biting her bottom lip. Her focus was only on Masen as he stood there holding that piece of garbage together. I just needed to gain control of the situation again.

"Damien, you're really hurting me baby. Lets just get out of here." Bridget pleaded trying to turn and face him.

"Always so eager. You know, I like you. There should be more people like you in the world. You are confident, self-assured, and a nasty little vixen. It's a shame you will die some day; you will be missed. Maybe we can remedy that…" I watched as a smile began to spread across his face.

"What are you…" She was abruptly cut off as his teeth sank deep into the flesh of her throat. The scent of her free flowing blood filled the room instantly. A deep guttural snarl came from across the room as Jasper lunged forward, his blood lust overtaking him completely.

I flew across the room, trying to help Charlie control him, but as I leapt, I was hit by something hard and soft at the same time. Caught off guard, I stumbled as I tried to regain my footing.

It was Bridget. He had thrown her away from him, and was now holding Masen and Bella securely in his arms. His hand had almost healed; I could still see the visible seam from where I had removed it.

"See? I never lose, but to show you I can be a generous man I'll let you choose. Will it be beautiful Bella or will it be the fruit of your loins? Which one can you live with out forever? Personally, I would choose the Girl; there are many more miles left on these tires," he said, letting his hand trace down the front of Bella's body, stopping on her breast.

It took all my strength not to storm him and remove his head with my teeth I laid Bridget's writhing body slowly on the floor in front of me and stood next to her. Jasper was still struggling in Charlie's arms, his blood lust growing stronger as each drop seeped into the crimson pool slowly growing beneath her.

Bella was visibly shaking now, but not from fear. Her eyes were almost black as pitch; fury had replaced all traces of trepidation. I knew this look well, as I had been wearing it only a few minutes ago. I looked back to Jasper and Charlie, then to the broken girl in front of me.

I knew what I had to do, but wasn't sure if it was the right choice. The girl was in severe pain and I don't think she could answer a simple question coherently She deserved a choice. It would be so easy; just a flick of my wrist and she would be gone, no more pain, no more suffering, and no damnation. But it wasn't my choice to make.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, the smell of her blood was sweet but could never compare to how Bella's affected me. I ran my tongue gently over the bite Damien had inflicted, sealing in the venom and stopping the bleeding completely. Jasper had stopped his breathing all together, but the blood lust was still warring within him. I turned my attention back to Bella who was still shaking.

"Bella?' I called, trying to gain her attention. Now was not the time for her to lose control, there was too much at stake here.

Her head snapped in my direction and her eyes narrowed. I noticed her shaking was getting worse, much as it had when she was trying desperately to gain control of her gifts. Damien must have sensed it, as well. I watched as he slid his hand back up to her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Be careful your next decision, Marie, lest you forget the little one still has a heart beat. We don't know what will happen if he is hurt; will he heal as we do? Or will he die? I promise you; if you make a move against me, we will the answer to that. So calm yourself before I do something _you_ will regret." His tone had no hint of a bluff in it.

"So you think I'm going to choose between them? Is that what you think is going to happen here?" I said, taking a small step forward.

"You're right," Damien snorted. "I'm no good at this compassion and sentiment crap. I'm more of a eye for an eye sort of man."

Suddenly, his head shot up. I had heard it too, but was hoping he had become too distracted with his self-descriptive monologue to notice the sound of swiftly approaching footsteps. I knew it had to be Emmett and Aleron, and was able to breathe a little easier, knowing we would have this situation back under control in moments.

"I see we are about to be interrupted, so I'll cut this short. Marie, it's been swell having you around, but I don't think it's going to work out for us, darling. But I can't leave you without a little parting gift, something for you to remember me by."

Before I had time to blink, to think, to react, he bit down on Bella's throat. A number of sounds filled the room; her scream; the shredding of her skin; Masen's panicked cries, and the door flying open.

It all happened in a matter of a few seconds, although it seemed an eternity. I watched as he spit something to his side, my mind seemed unresponsive to any coherent thought. I just stood there and watched as he began to fade from our sight, as Bella fell slowly to her knees, her eyes glassy and blank. She looked at me and seemed to blink so slowly it was as though she was simply tired, I saw noticed a quick blur of movement from in my peripheral then her body was suddenly flying through the air from a sudden kick Damien had landed to her chest.

I snapped out of it when I saw what she was headed for, I caught her mid air, just before her body would have landed squarely atop the burning logs in the fire place. Another thunderous crash filled the room, I looked up to see Emmett's large form crumble to the floor from where his body had hit the far wall.

And with that he was gone, taking Masen with him.

"Edward…" Bella's voice was weak and cracked as she said my name; I placed my hand over the large hole in the side of her neck. My eyes searched wildly around the room for the piece Damien had ripped from her but I couldn't see it. I could feel the Venom leaking from the wound profusely; she was growing weaker, even though only a few seconds had past.

"SOMEONE FIND THE PIECE, DAMN IT!" I yelled as I tried to hold the venom in her body. They all began scouring the room frantically, throwing chairs and end tables in their rush.

"Edward!" The urgency In Bella voice startled me. "You have to go after him NOW!" Bella's voice gained in strength.

"Edward, if he gets away we are all dead, and all of this will have been for nothing," Aleron said, taking a step forward. Charlie had released Jasper, who was now sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up, and resting his palms on his forehead. His thoughts were only of how weak and pathetic he felt.

I looked at Bella's broken body and my rage came flooding back. I cradled her body to mine, lifted her quickly and in the blink of an eye I was standing in front of Emmett. Leaning forward, I gently kissed Bella's temple, placed her in his arms and turned to leave. I didn't dare take a second glance because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave her.

"I'm trusting you with my life, Emmett" All the times I had asked my family to do the same and they failed sprang to the forefront of my mind. I silently prayed he would not fail as the others had, although Bella was not as fragile as she once was, it was times like this I knew my protective fears were not unwarranted.

"Ed…" Emmett began to object but I cut him off.

"Emmett, we don't have time to argue; just do as I ask!" I snapped. "Jasper… " I called out as I headed for the open door, but stopped when I got no response. I turned my head to see he was still in the same position on the floor. "JASPER!" I barked loudly, getting his attention this time. "Snap out of it, Jasper. I need you, Masen needs you."

He was on his feet in a flash. "Charlie, lets go." He was at my side before I even finished my sentence.

"What about the girl?" Charlie asked, looking sad and worried.

"Aleron?" I said, turning to face him as he stood by Emmett, his eyes fixed on Bella. He swiftly turned his attention to me. "Let her make her decision, I trust you can handle her. If she chooses to let the change happen take her to Damien's office. Her screams won't be heard while in there. Call Carlisle, he'll give you further instructions. If she chooses not to change, make it as quick and painless as possible." He gave me one quick nod and walked to where Bridget lay, moaning and writhing.

Before we flew out the door, I chanced one last glance at Bella. It broke me to leave her like this, but at the same time, it steeled my resolve. I knew this had to end now, no matter the cost.

As we entered the night air, I caught faint echoes of a thought, like the lightest of whispering, but that didn't matter, I knew who it was immediately. The only problem was that I was having difficulty pin-pointing the direction it was coming from. I'm sure it was an effect from Damien's cloak. My head flew from left to right in a blur, Panic began to overshadow my anger.

"Jasper, head that way." I pointed to the left. "Charlie, you head that direction. If you see or hear anything, call me. Remember, he has Masen. Do not make any moves without one of us with you. I'll head through the park." They both nodded.

"Edward, we will catch him," Jasper said, pressing his lips into a hard line. Confidence was flowing from him in waves as he nodded one last time. Then he disappeared.

"He's right, son, Now go!" Charlie said, giving me a shove on the shoulder and a stern look before vanishing into the dark.

I flew off with out a second thought toward the park Bella and Masen frequented. It was the direction I got the strongest thought pattern that I could hone in on. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but doubt began to sink in that I was going the right direction. The thoughts weren't getting any stronger; if anything, they were fading. My pain and rage pressed me on, pushing my muscles further then I ever had before. I was running so hard and so fast that when a screaming thought entered my mind, it almost caused me stumble.

'_LOOK OUT!_

I suddenly heard a soft whistle of wind. I turned my head in the direction just in time to avoid being slammed with a broken tree trunk. I instantly took a defensive crouch, looking around wildly, waiting for the next assault to be hurled at me. Nothing came; it was quiet… too quiet.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to see him, so I had to rely on my other senses. I closed my eyes and listed very carefully. Every creature must have sensed our presence, as there wasn't a sound to be heard; even the crickets where silent. That only served to help me, because what ever noise I heard, I knew it had to be them.

_Here…_ the little voice filled my mind, and my head shot to the left. We were surrounded by trees on all sides, but as I sat staring in the direction the thought was coming from, I heard another sound that made my un-beating heart fall into my stomach… It was water, and lots of it. We were near the ocean if he got to the water before I got to him I would never catch him.

_Bring your eyes up about twenty feet. Do you see how the branch is bowing from our weight?'_

I raised my eyes slowly, keeping my head where it was. Damien must have noticed my gaze, because the branch lifted a split second before I landed on it, as though what was holding it there was gone. I heard small twigs break on the ground below, and I immediately took off after him. Time was running out. I needed… no, I _HAD_ to catch him.

I could hear the waves crashing upon the rocks in the distance, and suddenly the trees gave way. Up ahead, I saw what looked like a old lighthouse. I listened for the sound of their bodies hitting the water but none came, nor could I hear their footsteps any longer. Thedoor to the lighthouse was slightly ajar.

_Be careful,_ the voice warned._ I think he had this planed, can you smell that?'_ I lifted my nose to the air, taking in the scents around me. The salt water permeated everything around, making any other scent more difficult to differentiate. I concentrated and caught a slightly sweet yet metallic scent. "Kerosene?" I whispered.

'_Yes, and judging from the cans around us… a lot of it.' _I took a step back, deliberating my next move. How long had he known we were here? Had he known before he had even left? My mind raced over every event that had occurred since we had arrived. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and sent a text message to Jasper, giving him my location. I didn't bother telling Charlie, as I knew Jasper would handle that part.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and took a slow unnecessary breath. I knew what I had to do and had it not been for the life he was now holding in his hands, I would have stormed the building as soon as I had arrived. I just needed to stall him long enough for the others to arrive, I did my best to stow my anger deep down, knowing it would make him act more irrationally.

I walked at a human speed toward the door, making as much noise as I could so that he would have no doubt that I was coming for him. When my hand touched doorframe, I heard his voice beckoning me to him.

"For a moment there, I thought I would have to come out and get you," he scoffed.

I pulled the door open wide letting the moonlight stream in further. It was dark, but I could still see where he was clearly. My anger began to fight its way out as I saw him crouched on his toes next to Masen, who stood perfectly still to the side of him.

I surveyed the room as I took a few steps forward. He was right; there were several silver cans laying about the room, and the smell of the kerosene was overpowering. Although I couldn't see it, I could feel how the boards beneath my feet felt soft, most likely from kerosene being poured on them. I stopped half way and furrowed my brow, looking from him to the floor then back to him.

"Did you think I was made yesterday, Edward? I knew you were here the day you arrived. Granted, I did think maybe it was only going to be you, but I'm not foolish. I expected you'd bring someone with you, but knowing how much you like to play the hero, I didn't think you would have wanted to share the limelight of this brilliant rescue with anyone. Just proves you cant trust anyone these days." He smirked while shaking his head slowly.

"Let him go and we'll finish this, coward. Stop hiding behind the innocent; I'm right here," I said, slowly raising my hand in the air.

"Always in a rush, Edward. You need to take time to smell the roses once in a while. What fun is a victory if you can't savor it, even if just for a moment." He ran his hands roughly through Masen's hair, causing him to wince. "Junior here is going to learn all about that, he'll make James look like a teddy bear under my masterful tutelage. And don't worry I will tell him all about his pathetic father, if he has to learn from mistakes, why not start at the source?" He said, placing an arm around my son's waist and lifted him so that his head almost rested on his shoulder.

"Please, don't do this…" Masen's voice was barely audible.

"Come now; Death comes to us all. Ask your father about that. Do you know how many innocent people he has murdered? Just for the sake of killing? How many women like your mother he has drained the life out of? I do…"

"You know _nothing_," I snarled through clenched teeth, my muscles so tight I thought they may snap.

"Oh, don't I?" He laughed. "It's a pity I don't have time to tell you, but then again, it makes things so much more satisfying knowing you die never truly knowing who it was that gave me all my delicious info on the Cullen family dirt."

I wanted so badly to rip him apart that my body was vibrating with need.

"You are under the misapprehension that_ I_ am going to be the one who dies here today. What was your brilliant plan, Damien; that you would set this building on fire? And I would what? Stand here and do nothing?" I scoffed as I took a step forward.

"Actually, that's exactly what you are going to do," he said, placing Mason on a makeshift crate next to him before pulling out a small glass from behind it. To my surprise and horror, I watched as he poured the contents of the glass over Masen's head and shoulders, drenching him thoroughly.

I took another step forward, but froze when I smelt what it was he had poured over my son's head, the glass was filled with Kerosene. He was going to burn him alive.

"Stop… please," I gasped, raising my hands in surrender, my mind feverishly searching for a way out of this. Where the hell were Jasper and Charlie?

"Oh, now I see I have your attention. To your left is a crate like as the one MY protégé is currently standing on. Behind it, you will find another glass. Take it and douse yourself, near the glass, you will also find a lighter. I'm guessing you know where I'm going with this?" He sneered as if becoming suddenly bored. "We don't have much longer till your clan arrives and I have run out of patience. I will give you to the count of 10 to make your choice. After that, I'll make it for you." He pulled a rectangular object from his pocket.

I watched as Masen's eye widened with fear. He looked quickly from Damien to me.

Panic shot through me as I contemplated my next move. "One, two, three, you better hurry, Cullen, Four…" On five, he flipped the lighter open. I flew to the crate, picking up the glass quickly.

I stared at it for a moment when a thought entered my mind. _The others are near, but I don't know if they will make it in time. Don't do this. Take Bella and the others and go home._ My head shot up and I shook my head. _She needs you, they need you! Go!_

"Six, Seven…" My eyes snapped back to Damien, and I slowly raised the glass to my chest and poured the contents over me.

"Good boy… eight." He said triumphantly, gesturing to the lighter that lay within my reach. I bent down and picked it up and stared at it as if it were a foreign object, I could feel my breathing pick up.

"Nine…" he said, striking the lighter. _NOW!_ Masen's thought shouted out, and just as my head snapped up, I saw Masen grab the arm that Damien was holding the lighter with and land a fierce bite on his wrist.

"AAARRGGGG!" Damien screamed, throwing Masen across the room where he slammed into the far wall. I seized my chance at once and sprang at Damien, who was still reeling from Masen's attack. We collided with a crack as our stone bodies smashed together. My rage had come back full force as I grappled him around his neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Damien.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Fool always did talk too much for his own good."

"Lilith?" Damien hissed

"None other…" I smirked at the sarcasm in her voice. She had already abandoned her Masen disguise, and was brushing debris off her clothes as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Should have known…" he spat, with disdain dripping from every word.

She approached slowly and crouched before him, taking his jaw in her hand. "Yes, you should have," she said, releasing his jaw and giving his cheek a quick slap before getting up and walking to the door. "They'll be here any second."

I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

I could hear their thoughts as they neared. _He better not have started without me. _Jasper's voice rang the loudest in my head, followed by Charlie. _I hope he left his mouth in working order._

As they entered the door, Lilith quickly filled them in as I held Damien firmly in place with my hand on his throat and my knee pressed into his chest. Jasper was at my side in a flash, and I released my hold on Damien's throat to grab his other arm. He used the momentary release to try to escape, but he was so panicked that his thoughts were unguarded, so I knew what his intentions were before he made his move. I let him leap in the air before I quickly caught him mid and slammed his body back down, causing the floor beneath him to buckle.

"So, Damien, you like choices? Here's one for you. You have five seconds to choose which leg you lose first… One, two, three, four, five" I said, waving my fingers quickly in front of his face, "Sorry, too late. My choice!" I quickly grabbed his left leg, resting my foot on his right for leverage.

I twisted and yanked, making the removal a slow and painful process. His screams were music to my ears.

"You know, he looks disproportionate," Jasper said when I finished, stretching his neck as if he was trying to get a better look. I smirked, knowing full well where he was going with this.

"You're right, Jazz. Let me fix that…" I grabbed his other leg and winked at him, this time using his chest for foot support. I yanked and twisted till his leg came free from his body, throwing it with the other across the room. His screams fell on deaf ears; there would be no sympathy, no pity, no pardon, and no mercy.

I had already removed his left arm, and was reaching for his right when a hand shot out, stopping me. I growled instinctively before the voice brought me back to the present.

"Edward," Charlie said, coming down on one knee beside me and gently placing his hand on my shoulder. "We still need the answers…"

I stood up slowly and took a step back, trying to get myself under control. He was right. We still needed answers, and if I didn't stop there would be nothing left of him to question.

"Take your time; his running days are over," I smiled.

"Who is your contact? Who else did you tell about my grandson?" Charlie commanded, pulling Damien into an upright position and forcefully slamming him into the wall.

Damien growled and hissed through clenched teeth, he shook his head as if possessed. He was fighting Charlie's gift with every last bit of strength he had.

But I had already grown impatient. Crossing the distance I had put between us in the blink of an eye, I grabbed hold of his arm and snapped it off. Damien's agonized howls filled the empty space. Charlie looked at me with surprised eyes as I grabbed Damien's head and stared into his eyes.

"Listen, you shit. Make no mistake; you're going to die. The only choice you have left is how it goes. Between Jasper, Charlie and me, we'll know if you lie to us. Now, you tell us who your last contact is, and we'll finish you quick, which is better than you deserve."

"But if you make us work for it, we'll still get the same answers, and you get to find out if its possible for a vampire to starve to death, locked in a box for the rest of time. Of course, even starvation may be too good for you, so maybe I'll come back every few years and pour some rat blood in your mouth, just to keep you around a little longer."

Damien's mind echoed with horror at the prospect. Even Charlie was silent for a moment before he regained his composure and asked the same questions again.

Damien's mind was silent for a moment, and then one name entered my mind. My first instinct was to think maybe I had misunderstood him, but then he repeated it again

_Impossible!_

The name his mind called out left me breathless. "NO! You're lying!" I hissed, lunging for him again, but Charlie stopped me before I could get my hands on him.

"Am I?" Damien snarled. "You know I'm speaking the truth and that's what scares the hell out of you; how close I've been to you the whole time."

I stared at him for a moment, shock, denial, and rage drove me forward. I quickly dispatched him from Charlie's hands, and held him with one hand by his throat. Not giving it a second thought, I dug my fingers into Damien's cheekbones and tore his jaw off. A quick yank, and his tongue joined them on the floor.

A series of gasps and frenzied thoughts, were not enough to rob me of the pleasure of what I had just done. Had I not needed him for what was to come, the rest of the night would have continued in much the same way.

"Lilith, start a fire, then call and have your plane fueled and ready to leave within the hour." She nodded and headed out the door.

"Edward, who is it? Who is his contact?" Jasper and Charlie both asked at the same time.

"We don't have time to waste. If it really is who he says it is, I fear things are only going to get worse from here," I said, throwing his limbs into a pile and scouring the room for any fragments.

"Are we going home?" Jasper said, standing in front of me blocking me from doing anything but focusing on him.

"No. We have one more stop to make…" I didn't know how infallible Charlie's gift was, dread filled me at the thought that Damien might be lying, but fear flooded me at the thought that he wasn't…

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it another Chapter Closer to the End... I hope I did not disapoint... Please leave me a review and let me kow what you thought? It would mean alot to knkow my sleepless nights are not in vain.. LOL**

**A special thanks goes out to My OCD Beta crmcneill who makes this story readable! Thank you..**

**And another Special thanks goes out to those readers, who took enough time to harass me to get this posted, Much love to ya (Ya you 'Li-K')**

**The song for this chapter is : CRAWL by Breaking Benjamin: Check out the song and lyrics on my Profile**

**Ok, Ok, Now REVIEW PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters... you know the Drill..lol**

**A/N: hey guys! well here you go much faster then the last... I think? lol I want to thank you all for the GREAT responses I got with the last chapter they meant the world to me. I would have had it our sooner, but I just got so in the zone I ended up having to split this into two parts... see I'm always thinking of you guys, I dont want your behinds to go numd from sitting that long LOL... ok, ok, so here is part one I really hope you enjoy it, and Please tell me what you think by leaving a review at the bottom... the next part will be out this week, its already at the Beta shop getting all prettied up for you guys.. alright, alright, on with the story enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**(Carlisle's POV) ****Chapter Thirty Seven**

** Part one.**

** _Truth be told…_**

The atmosphere in house was tense; we hadn't heard anything from the others since they left, and I was beginning to fear things were not going as planned. It wasn't like them to keep us in the dark.

I had taken a sabbatical from work; I couldn't risk the well-being of my patients by not giving them my full attention, something I wasn't capable of while I felt my children's lives were in jeopardy. I tried to hide my concern from Esme and Rosalie, but was sure they could hear me pacing my office floor. I couldn't help but feel like I was failing them. I had always been the one to keep his head on his shoulders when things went astray. But the unknown was getting to me; my facade was slowly folding in around me. I needed answers. I needed news, anything.

Alice had told us not to call; she couldn't see what was going to happen, so a phone call at the wrong time could potentially do more harm then good. For the first time in many years I cursed the fact that I couldn't sleep. _Cursed. _I laughed internally at the thought. What I wouldn't give for just a few short hours of sleep, just to get a small reprieve from all this worry and stress. It was taking its toll on the remaining members of my family.

The only thing that gave me any peace of mind was knowing that, when this was all over, my family would be complete once again. Bella would be home and Edward would be whole, and nothing would ever break us apart… I vowed to myself that once my family was reunited, I would personally destroy anything that threatened my family's happiness. Over my burning body would I see my family ripped apart again.

I could feel my resistance begin to waver as I eyed my phone sitting silently on my desk. I walked slowly toward it, willing it to ring. I placed one had over it and the other on the desk beside the phone to steady myself. I wanted so badly to pick it up and dial Alice's number. My need for answers was outweighing all other good judgment.

Pushing off, I took several steps back until I was pressed flush against the bookshelves. I rubbed my hands up and down my face several times before running them through my hair, stopping at the back of my head and linking my fingers together.

It was almost as if I felt the vibration before I heard it. My eyes shot to my phone as it began to vibrate on my desk. I lunged at it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello!" I answered, unable to hide the stress or worry in my voice.

"Carlisle? Are you ok?' Alice asked with a hint of panic in her tone.

"I'm fine, Alice, other then the fact that we have been worried sick," I retorted, trying to keep my irritation in check until I got the story as to why no had contacted us.

"I'm sorry I haven't called. Things have been nonstop since we got here and frankly I really didn't have time. Are Rose and Esme there with you?" Before I could respond, two voices chimed in from my office doorway. I quickly put it speakerphone and laid it on my desk. We all needed to hear this.

"We're here," Rose said, stepping further into my office.

"What's going on? Why haven't you called us?" Esme asked, coming to stand next to me.

"We've had to make changes to all the plans we made, and things have become… complicated." I could hear the weariness in her voice.

"What's happened?" I said, trying to stay calm, but I didn't like what I was hearing. Complications only meant more trouble for my family.

"There's no real easy way to tell you this, so…" Alice was cut off immediately by Esme's sudden panic.

"Is everyone ok? Did you find Bella? Is she alright? God, Alice is she hurt!? Did he do something to her?" I placed my arm around Esme and began to rub her shoulder tenderly; my family had been through so much. I wasn't sure how much more any of them could handle.

"Honey, let her finish we need to hear her out before assuming the worst," I said, softly kissing her temple. My eyes drifted over to Rose, who was staring blankly out my office window, expressionless, her fingertips resting on the edge of my desk.

"Go ahead, Alice. What is it you need to tell us?" I fought the lump that was growing in my throat, as I waited for her to speak .

"I'm sorry about the way I worded that, this is just coming out all wrong." I could hear what I could only construe as amusement in her tone. "And it's not what Damien did to her, so much as it is what Edward did to her." Yes, definitely amusement.

"Alice, cut the crap! Just tell us what is going on!" Rosalie finally entered the conversation. Though I didn't approve of her method for getting answers, internally I agreed with her. I needed answers and we had already waited far too long.

"Alright, alright, geez… I don't know exactly where to start." Her tone had changed from light hearted to serious in less then the blink of an eye.

"Start by telling me my husband is ok; I need that jerk to come home to me," Rosalie growled. My children's relationships were all very similar to one another, one not complete with other, as was the same for me and my beloved Esme.

"Start from the beginning, Alice. What happened when you arrived?" I said, continuing to rub Esme's arm.

" Lilith picked us up, and we went to meet Aleron at a park, where they would go to on a regular basis."

"Who? Bella and Damien? " Rose broke in again.

"No… well, yes and no. Bella was there but she wasn't with Damien..."

Before she finished, someone in the background interrupted her.

"_Auntie Alice, when is momma coming back?"_

Alice voice came faintly over the phone as she responded. "She'll be here very soon. Why don't you make sure you've got everything we brought packed in your bag, we would want to leave anything here, would we?"

"Alice, who is that?" Esme said, stepping out of my embrace and closer to the phone.

"That's who I was trying to tell you about… His name is Masen." The room suddenly became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Who is Masen? And why did he call you Auntie Alice?" Rose said, stepping closer as well. I heard Alice sigh as she started to speak again.

"Because that's what I am. As are you, Rose. He's also your grandson, Carlisle and Esme. He is Bella and Edward's son." Two sharp gasps brought me out of my momentary stupor.

"Excuse me?" I said, stepping up to the phone. "Could you repeat that?"

"His name is Masen Charles Cullen, and he is Edward and Bella's child." There was silence again.

"Oh God, please tell she didn't do what I think she did. Tell me she didn't create an immortal child," Esme picked up the phone and held it in front of her as if it was a face she could speak to.

"What the hell are you doing with it, Alice? Why haven't you got rid of it yet? You know what this means!" The panic on Rosalie's face and in her voice sent chills down my spine.

"Bella would never do that… there has to be some other explanation." I didn't realize I was shaking until I took the phone from my wife and placed it back on my desk.

"Look, you all need to stop right there. Carlisle, you're right; Bella would never do that. He is her son, she was pregnant when Damien took her." She became silent for a minute before talking to the child again. "Masen, I'm gonna step outside for just a minute, don't leave this room. I will be just outside ok?"

"_Alwhite," _the small tinkering voice answered. The next thing I heard was the soft latching of a door.

"Alice, you…" I began, but she cut me off quickly.

"I know how far fetched this sounds but its true. I saw the whole thing. Well, not saw; he showed me. It's part of his gift. I saw his birth, I saw him bite Bella when they laid him on her chest, I saw her kiss his head before she lost consciousness. She was dying; he had nearly destroyed her body fighting his way out. Her change took longer then normal; I'm guessing from the mongrel's blood."

"Wait, wait, are you telling me Bella is… a vampire?" I said, not masking the utter shock in my voice.

"Yes… and Carlisle, she is beautiful! And Masen looks so much like Edward. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him!" I could just envision her bouncing in place.

"Alice, are you certain of this?" I knew she was telling me the truth, but it was just so unbelievable. To think a Vampire could reproduce; there had never been any such a case in our history of such an event.

"Yes, I know how insane this sounds, but I promise you its true." I could tell from the strain in her voice that this is not something she would make up.

"So, you're telling us Bella got knocked up by Edward when she was a human, had the baby and that's who we heard in the back ground?" Rosalie stated bluntly. "Alice, he would only be four months old. Can you understand why your little story here doesn't hold water?"

"Fine, hold on." The exasperation was clear in Alice's voice. The next thing we heard was the sound of a door reopening and Alice speaking to the child once again. "Hey, handsome how about a picture for Grandpa, Grandma and Auntie Rose?"

'I have anuder grandpa?' The confusion in his voice brought a smile to my face. "Ok," he chimed in after a brief pause.

"Say cheeeeese!" Alice giggled. "Ok, you guys, if you don't believe me, here; look at his picture, and then you tell me if you still think I've lost my mind." I listened to her fidget with something for a moment. "Oh, and I'm using Lilith's phone to send this, incase you don't recognize the number. I'll wait until you all get it to go any further."

Before I could say anything, Rose and Esme's phones began to chime, signaling a text. They looked at each other expectantly before flipping their phones open. Mine signaled the reception of a new text as well, but I couldn't access it while my phone was in use and there was no way I was hanging up any sooner then I had to.

I watched as they opened the texts, their eyes widened exponentially as they took in the picture before them. Esme gasped and dropped her phone to the floor before putting bother hands over her mouth. Rosalie stared intently at the picture as though she were waiting for it to respond and say something to her. I bent down and pick up Esme's phone off the floor, turning it over in my hand to reveal the picture of the child that would inevitably change our lives forever.

"It's true; he is Edward's child. I'd know that untamed mop anywhere. Of all the things to inherit," Rose burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Rose!" Esme chided her before returning her attention back to the phone "He's got Edward's eyes as well. He's perfect. Oh, Carlisle, how is this even possible?" she said, running her finger over the picture as I held it in my hands.

I hadn't managed to find my voice, so I couldn't answer right away. She was right, though; he was perfect mix of Edward and Bella. I even saw some Charlie in there.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, are you still there?" I was so astounded by what I was looking at that I forgot Alice was still on the phone.

"Yes, Alice, I'm sorry, I'm here," I said, stumbling over my words. Edwards had managed a feat no other Vampire ever had. I didn't know whether I was filled with joy or dread. If this got out… If Aro found out, there was no telling what lengths he would go to secure this child a place in Volterra. Masen would endure centuries of tests and experiments, and he would never be free. Bella and Edward would go to war with the Volturi to prevent that occurrence, and they wouldn't be standing alone. I meant my vow, and nothing on this planet could ever make me break it. My family would never be parted again, so long as I lived.

"Do you believe me now?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"He's amazing; it's just so hard to believe, Alice. His existence shouldn't be possible but, now that I think about it, it does explain a lot." I had always linked Bella's prematurely acquired gifts to Jacob's blood, but if she had become pregnant, the powers Bella had been exhibiting could have been triggered from the child. "You said he showed you this? How? Does he have any other gifts?" I asked my mind was going into overdrive with questions.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not sure I can answer any of those questions. Its almost like he's the opposite of Edward, but like him at the same time. He can show you his memories by a single touch, but he can hear your thoughts, too. He can also project his thoughts to you as well, and I don't know if he can break through other's gifts or if its just Bella's, but when Bella froze Edward and Jasper, Masen was able to release them."

"Wait, Bella _froze_ Edward and Jasper?" Rosalie whispered incredulously.

"Yes, she is truly gifted. Personally, I think she is holding back… there hasn't been a lot of time to have a real discussion." Her voice seemed to sadden as she spoke

"Where are the others?" Esme said, wrapping her arm around me as if she were bracing for bad news.

"They are dealing with Damien. This will all be over soon. Don't worry, everything is going to…" The phone went eerily quiet, except for the sound of the TV in the background.

"Alice? Alice, what is it?" When I got no response, I knew she was having a vision. "Alice!" I tried once again to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I… I…" then she muttered something that sounded like, _"This can't be right. No, it can't be."_ I looked at my wife then at Rosalie, whose faces bore the same expression… _fear_.

"Alice, tell me what you saw," I said calmly, trying to mask my own fear and not to agitate the anxious emotions of my wife and daughter till we knew what was going on.

"Carlisle… I need you and the others to pack and meet us at the Port Angeles Airport in the morning; our plane will arrive by 3:30am… I'm afraid there's nothing more I can tell you until you… get there. I have to go. I have to call Edward." And with that the line went dead.

**(Bella's POV)**

I stared blankly at the door Edward had walk out what felt like hours ago, It was true what Edward said when he told me that vampires didn't experience time as humans did. Each second ticked by meaninglessly, but not for me. Every minute that passed without Edward beside me was filling me with unease.

The pain in my neck was excruciating, and I tried hard to concentrate on anything I could to not cry out. Emmett continued to hold me tightly in his arms and was speaking in a soothing tone while I healed.

I silently began to curse myself for being so weak. Why didn't I just take control of him when I could? Why didn't I just tear his head off? I had the ability but I choked, like some fragile human. There was no reason to hide behind the excuses. I knew the real reason, but if I admitted it to myself, it would be like giving up, and admitting we never had a shot. I never thought my family would fail, but there was always that lingering doubt in the back of my mind; if things didn't go as planned I'd need a way for Damien to keep his word. If none of us made it out of this, at least my son would.

I growled as another shape pain shot down my neck, and I tightened my grip on Emmett's arms.

"You're almost healed, Bella, just a little while longer," he whispered to me while brushing the hair away from my brow. He was so gentle and tender as he tried to lessen my pain. I could see from his expression that he felt useless because he couldn't do more.

Soft whimpers and whispers filtered through the room. They weren't mine, but I didn't look to see where they were coming from. I knew what they were. Bridget was going through the change, and whether she was a friend or not, I knew the feeling, the burning, the fire that seemed to turn your blood to lava in your veins. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Well, maybe one person, but I knew Edward was dealing with him

A weak snapping sound caused me to turn my head, sending another jolt of pain up my neck. I watched as Aleron whispered something to Bridget before laying her lifeless body flat on the floor.

"What did you do?" I gasped as I tried to sit up, but Emmett held me in place.

"She made her choice. She didn't want this. It was her request." My brow furrowed at the sincere look of sorrow that filled his expression.

"What gives you the right to choose who lives or who dies?" I snapped. My strength was growing as I healed. "She didn't know what she was saying; there is no way she could have made a coherent decision in this kind of pain!" I was seething now.

"Bella, how well did you know this woman?" Aleron said, glancing back down at her.

"She owns her own…"I started, but was cut of when he quickly spoke up.

"No, I mean personally; how well did you know her?" he said, looking up at me once more.

"I… I didn't. I just know she owns a shop in town and Damien slept with her on several occasions. I didn't real want to know her, it would just give Damien more leverage against me if I made friends, so I stayed mostly to myself." My hands began to steady and the pain began to subside; talking with Aleron had taken my mind off the pain. I wasn't sure if that was what he was trying to do, with all these absurd questions about my relationship with the woman laying lifeless in front of him.

He let out a deep sigh "She lost a child about a year and a half ago. He was six. She was late picking him up from kindergarten. When she got there, he was waiting for her. He must have been excited to see her, because he started toward the car without looking, and was struck by a truck while crossing the road. I told her our life was eternal, and she told me that she didn't want it. She said he was waiting for her, so I sent her to be with him."

He bent down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "With what she has been through, it wouldn't be far fetched to believe she ended her own life, I know where she lives, so I will stage it. I'll be back soon; will you two be alright while I am gone?" he asked, stopping by the back door.

"We'll be fine, but make it quick," Emmett responded, glaring up at him. "I don't know what's going on with Edward yet; he may need us."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Bella, I'm sorry; this is all my fault. Everything you and your family have suffered falls on me. I know I can never make up for what I've done to you and…"

"Yes, it is, and No… you can't," I snapped at him, abruptly cutting off what sounded like a well-rehearsed apology. A part of me struggled with the fact that I knew it wasn't solely his fault, but I was angry and bitter, and hatred had been my incentive for so long. It was what kept me focused on what had to be done to keep my son safe. It kept me from feeling much of anything, but hatred was not the only emotion I harbored. _Fear_ seemed to be a constant in my life, and _that_ emotion was what kept me truly grounded to where I was, enduring months of mental and physical abuse.

It wasn't fear for me; it was for my son and my family. There were several times I had thought of taking Damien out myself, but my lack of self confidence kept me prisoner here. What if I failed and he made good on his promise? What if the Volturi found out about us? It wasn't only our lives that were in jeopardy. My life and judgments became ruled by what ifs.

**(Edward's POV)**

I fought to keep myself collected as we gathered up the remaining pieces of the monster that ripped my life from me, leaving me heartless and hopeless. I regretted nothing I had done in my pursuit of him, and would do it again ten times over without a second thought, but what I may have to do now was weighing heavily on my mind. We had all been though so much this past year, especially Bella and my son. The idea of putting them through more grief was making me literally ill.

"Edward, don't keep us in the dark; this involves all of us. Who was his contact? I know he told you," Jasper said, grabbing my arm halting my movement. I shrugged out of his grasp and took a few steps away before turning to face him. Charlie stood next to him, awaiting my answer.

"I can't say for sure, and I'd rather not point fingers until I know for certain. The second I know it's really who he says it is, you will, too. I know it's asking a lot of you both, but I need you to trust me. Please." I silently begged that they would accept this as the only answer I could give them.

"Can you at least tell us where we are going?" Charlie said, his lips forming a hard line. I could see the frustration in his expression. I felt bad keeping this from him, considering his pain matched mine when it came to Bella's disappearance. I had only begun to understand the pain and heartache that came from loving your own flesh and blood. Now, I could finally understand the pain of having a child; it was both terrifying and magnificent. I had known of my son for only days now, but I couldn't imagine my life without him; the feeling of his sleeping form against my chest, breathing in his scent, listening to his heart beat wildly in his chest, his infectious laughter, the way one look at him could put you under a spell. I was powerless against it. Any request he would ever make of me, I would move heaven and earth to fulfill it.

"Alaska…" I said quickly, turning to finish closing the crate that housed Damien's torso. His arms and legs had long since turned to ash in the fire we had lit.

"Alaska? The informant is in Alaska? Edward, what…" Jasper started to question me.

"We're going there because we're going to need their help. Now, can we get a move on? I need to get back to Bella and Masen." Just as I finished speaking, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I knew who it was; she had called several times already.

"Will you and Charlie take _this" _I kicked the crate stiffly, "and head back to the hotel. Make sure they're ready to go." They nodded picked it up. I pulled out my phone as they left.

"Hello, Alice," I said, already knowing why she was calling.

"Edward, this can't be right! What I saw can't happen…" she shrieked in my ear.

"Alice, I don't know what's going to happen, and since nothing has been decided, neither do you. I need you to keep what you saw to yourself. We don't need any one overreacting until we have the truth. If we don't handle this with the utmost care, things can turn out much worse than need be. Please, Alice, just try. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Edward, they need to know; they need to prepare." Her tone was getting brasher as she continued. "We can't just let them all walk into this blind!"

"Alice! Listen to me; they will all know in less then 24 hours. Would you rather start a full on panic hours before we can do anything about it? You know if they go into this with high emotions, it will only make things worse. We need to approach this as cautiously as possible; the less they know, the better."

"Edward…" Alice began again.

"Alice, just let me speak with Carlisle first. He will know the best way to handle this," I said, hoping that would appease her until I figured out the best way deal with the situation.

"Fine… They're meeting us at the airport in Port Angeles. I'll call Bella, Emmett, and Aleron and have them come here," she said, her tone much lighter, making me breathe easier, so to speak.

"Alright, I'm on my way," I said, starting toward the motel.

"I know," she chirped. _Ugh._ I rolled my eyes and flipped the phone shut.

As I ran back to the motel, I called Bella. Hearing her voice and knowing she was ok lifted a huge weight off my chest. Just the memory of what he did to her made me want to rip that crate open and rip him apart over and over again. I shook off the image and pushed myself harder to get to her, to them both. I needed them both in my arms now. Knowing she was okay allowed me to focus on what was coming. My mind ran over every possible way to approach this with Carlisle when we arrived at the airport.

I arrived at the motel just as they were placing there bags in the car. Bella's eyes locked onto mine as I approached. Her feelings must have mirrored mine, because she dropped the bag she was holding and flew into my arms, our lips crushed against each other. I was never more grateful that she was no longer fragile, because if I had held her like this as a human, I would have crushed every bone in her body. After a long moment our lips parted, and we held each other's face in our hand and rested out foreheads together.

"Promise me…" she whispered.

"What?" I asked, moving my head back a few inches.

"After this is finished, you will never leave our side again," she said, laying her head against my chest.

"I promise, Bella; never again," I said with as much conviction as my heart could give her.

"Good. Lets go; the sooner we take care of whoever this is, the sooner our forever can start," she said, placing her small hand in mine, something I would _never_ get enough of.

**(Bella's POV)**

It was during the plane ride back to Seattle that everything began to hit me. I had to keep reminding myself that Edward was real and not just another figment of my imagination, as he had been so many other times throughout the last year. I found myself constantly touching him; assuring myself he was real. I began absentmindedly drawing circles on his palm; recalling the first time he had actually allowed me to touch him so long ago.

I was brought out of my silent reverie when his hand covered mine, stopping me completely. My eyes darted up to meet his, and my heart melted as I saw my favorite crooked smile begin to unfold on his lips. He raised his other hand and began to softly stroke my cheek with his thumb; the electric charge that had always been there between us was still as strong as ever. He leaned forward slowly, and gently pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't about passion or anything sexual, this kiss was simply saying I'm here and I love you.

"You know, there _is_ a room in the back of this plane, you two…" Emmett said, leaning indiscreetly over the aisle.

"Emmett…" we both said at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry, you're right. It's been so long you may bring the plane down; better safe then sorry." He made a stern face as he whispered the last few words.

"Alice, what time are we landing in Port Angeles?" I asked, turning to look behind me. The seat next to Alice where Masen had been sitting was empty.

"Alice, where's Masen?" I said, feeling slightly panicked. I hated not knowing where he was; it made me nervous.

"Relax, Bella. Jasper took him back to the galley to get him a snack; they'll be back in a minute. And we'll be landing at 3 am local time," she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Carlisle and the others will be there?" I asked, needing reassurance for some reason.

"No, they won't be there till 3:30," she said. "I thought we should take a minute to do some hunting before we finished the journey." Her eyes were full of love, but there was a hidden sadness behind them, I was about to ask her what she wasn't saying when I saw Masen bounce down the aisle. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Mamma, did you know Uncle Jasper was a soldier?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, sweetheart, I did know that." I smiled back at him before turning my attention to Jasper. "Jasper, make sure you leave out the battle scenes. Remember he sleeps, and he doesn't need anymore nightmares then he already has."

I shot Jasper a wink to let him know I wasn't upset, then I turned back around while Masen finished his snack; Jasper had done a complete 180 when it came to Masen. I don't think he knew he was letting his emotions roll off onto everyone, but the adoration he felt toward my son made me unbelievable happy.

It gave me hope that the rest of them would feel the same toward him; I wasn't so much worried about Carlisle and Esme as I was Rosalie. Her whole reason for not wanting me to join the family was so I could have the family she always dreamed of. I knew she had always dreamed of being a mother; maybe being an aunt would help dull the pain of what she felt she lost.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, then looked over his shoulder before taking my hand. "Come with me." He pulled me from my seat and we headed to the back of the plane. My eyes locked on the door leading to the sleeping quarters of the plane.

"I just want to talk to you," he whispered so only I could hear him.

He pulled me through the door and closed it quickly, my un-beating heart felt heavy in my chest.

"Edward, what is it?" I said keeping my voice low.

"Bella I… I don't know if Masen should go hunting with us; he could get hurt." He whispered while he played with my fingers.

"Edward, trust me when I say this, you have nothing to worry about. He is very skilled at this, he could probably give Emmett a run for his money. He was only a few months old when he took down his first wild animal; he looked like a two-year-old. He's strong and he's fast, very fast; I can barely keep up with him. Let him show you what he can do. Everything will be fine, alright." I could tell he was still worried.

I let out a soft sigh and continued. "I'll ask him to stick to deer, ok?" I laughed lightly as I watched his eyes widen.

"He's taken down things bigger then a deer?" He looked almost stunned at the thought, and I couldn't help but laugh a little louder this time.

"Edward, he is strong, fast, and smart. He knows his limitations; he does try to push them occasionally, but he is still careful," I said, trying to calm his fears.

"Love, am I being completely ridiculous? I have missed so much. I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm messing this up." I stopped him right there.

"Edward." I said, grabbing his hand tightly and placing my free hand against his jawbone. "Edward, look at me. You're doing fine. You're doing exactly what a parent does; you're worrying about your child. You will have plenty of time to get to know him, we aren't going anywhere."

"Not without me next to you, never again," he said before crushing his lips to mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remember, Masen, just deer, ok?" I said, placing him on the forest floor next to Edward. He nodded quickly before flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Come on, daddy, lets go before Uncle Emmett gets all the big ones." He tugged at Edward's hand, before letting go to stand by Jasper.

"Masen, wait for daddy," I said, taking a step forward. My heart swelled as I took in the sight before me; my family together again. I couldn't ask for more

I turned back to Edward. "I'll meet you back at the plane, alright?" I said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Bella, I…" I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Edward, you will both be fine, just trust him. I know it will be hard and you will want to jump in, but don't. Do you trust me?" I asked, tilting my head waiting for him to answer.

"Of course, Love, but…" he said looking over in Masen's direction.

"No 'buts'. I didn't sacrifice so much to keep him safe to just turn him lose in the wild if I didn't think he could handle himself. Edward, trust him, trust me, and trust yourself…" The smile that graced his face next put my mind at ease, I knew they would be fine.

I took down the first three deer I came across, quickly quenching my thirst, and headed back to the plane. Carlisle and the others would be here soon, and I wanted to be prepared for the onslaught of questions I knew were coming.

I checked myself in the mirror of the small bathroom on the plane. Somehow, I managed to stay clean on my hunt, and I was quite proud of the fact that my hunting skills were almost worthy of actually being a Cullen. I straightened my shirt as I exited the bathroom.

"Bella?" My head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Carlisle?" I said, grabbing hold of the wall to steady myself. No matter how much I had prepared myself to see them, it clearly hadn't been enough. We stared at each other for second, and then I couldn't contain my joy any longer. I flew into his arms with a squeal of delight as I held him tightly to me.

"I'm so sorry. Bella. I promise we tried, none of us stopped looking for you," his voice noticeable cracked as he tried to apologize. My heart broke at the guilt that was rolling off him.

"Carlisle, don't. You don't own me any apology. I knew you would never give up, none of you would," I said, holding onto him even tighter.

"Bella…" another voice called out my name. I spun around to find Esme and Rosalie standing hand in hand at the door of the plane. There was no hesitation this time as I flew forward, grabbing them both in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, you're really here!" Esme sobbed into my ear. "And you're so beautiful." she whispered as she pulled back from the hug. "I'm so sorry, Bell…"

"Stop!" I said putting my hand as I interrupted her. "All of you. I want you to know, all the time I was gone, I knew you were searching for me. I knew you wouldn't give up, and that's what kept me going, so please stop blaming yourselves; it's over and we're home."

"So, it's true? Bella, did you really have a child while you were gone?" Rosalie finally entered the conversation. "Edward's child?" she finished. I felt a lump begin to form in my stomach; the moment I had been dreading for months had finally come to head.

"I… I…" I cursed myself internally for stumbling over my words.

"What does it look like to you?" All our heads snapped around to see Edward holding Masen, standing casually just inside the plane's boarding hatch.

Edward made his way past them and came to a stop next to me, holding Masen securely in his arms. There was a moment of awkward silence before Carlisle took a step closer.

"Esme, Rose, do you hear what I hear?" he said, stopping from of Edward and placed his hand gently on Masen's chest.

"He has a… heart beat," Esme whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

The next thing that happened would've caused me to faint if it were possible. Rosalie took two quick steps forward and took Masen from Edward's arms. He eyed her cautiously for a second before letting go. Rose placed Masen on her hip as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and we all watched as she stood frozen, never taking her eyes of the little boy in her arms. I held my breath as she raised a shaky hand and placed it softly on his chest. After a second, her head snapped up in our direction, and I could see the venom gloss over her eyes; it was as close as a Vampire could get to crying.

"It's true… It's really true, I'm an aunt!" With that, she lifted Masen high in the air and spun him a round, much like Emmett had done. Masen shrieked with laughter, and the rest of us joined in. The relief I felt at the sight in front of me was liberating to say the least. Having crossed this final hurdle gave me a sense of peace that I had not known this nightmare began.

"Ah, I see the gangs all here… " We turned to see six very happy looking vampires standing at the plane's hatch. Emmett flew past me to where Rosalie was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Please put my son down before you corrupt him with your sordid display of affection," Edward quipped while rolling his eyes. Rosalie placed a light kiss on Masen's cheek before setting him on the floor. He immediately ran toward us, but to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around Carlisle's leg.

"Grandpa!" Masen said, giving him the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face. Before Carlisle could respond, he was off and now gently tugged on Esme's pant leg so she would drop down to his level. "My momma always said as soon as we get home you'll teach me all about flowers and how to garden." We watched as he cupped his hands around her ear as if he was telling her a secret and whispered to her. "I remember you..." At hearing this, everyone on the plane grew silent, I curled myself into Edward's chest.

"I will teach you anything you want, little one," she said, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him from the floor.

The silence was cut by Aleron clearing his throat." You should probably get going," he said, taking a step back with Lilith in tow.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going with us?" Esme said, still holding Masen tightly.

"No. It's probably best if we stay behind. Tensions will be high enough with out including the two people who started this whole thing," Lilith said, walking to where Esme stood and smiling at Masen. "You be a good boy for your mommy and daddy, ok? I will miss you greatly. It was a pleasure _being_ you." She gripped the tip of his nose and gave it a little wiggle.

I was stunned to see him swiftly reach for her and throw his arms around her. She lifted him gently from Esme's grasp and returned the hug. They seemed to be staring at each other for a minute before Lilith answered some silent question he had asked her.

"One day, perhaps" she answered before kissing him on the cheek and handing him back to Esme.

"You're more then welcome to join us; the people we are going to see are very good and dear friends of ours. They are vegetarians as well, and the life style is not nearly as bad as it sounds," Carlisle finished with a smirk. I heard a faint rumbling and turned to see Edward's eyes narrowed and his hands rolled into tight fists.

"Thank you very much, Carlisle, but I think it's time for us to take a step back from this. We have done all we can. This is our time to grieve. I know you have no sympathy for him and I don't blame you, but he was still my brother." There was yet another awkward silence; no one knew how to respond to that admission. He was right, though; no one had any sympathy for the monster, least of all Edward and I.

"I understand, and thank you again for helping my family when you didn't have to." Carlisle said, lifting his hand to Aleron, who took it and shook it with what looked like pride.

"The plane is yours and your family's, to keep; a gift. I only ask one thing of you. I know I have no right, but we would love it if we could maybe drop in occasionally… as friends."

"Of course, you both are welcome at our home anytime, but we really can't accept a gift like this." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Please, Carlisle; its only one of many I own. It would mean a great deal to us if you would accept this." His pleading was a little unsettling.

"This is like watching the live version of Deal Or No Deal, TAKE THE PLANE! TAKE THE PLANE!." Emmett said, bouncing up and down behind Rosalie, who promptly turned around and smacked him upside the head

"Alright… thank you," Carlisle said, giving him a slight nod.

He nodded in response before letting his eyes move along all of us, and then stopped on me and Edward "I know you two have the no reason to forgive me but… I hope one day you can," he said turning to leave. I was fighting so hard to keep my anger placed on him and Lilith, but deep down I knew I was wrong. They had more then proved themselves, even gone as far as to give up Aleron's own flesh and blood to right what he wronged. I couldn't let them go without knowing how I felt.

"Thank you. I don't know if I can completely forgive you, but I'm willing to try. It may take time. If you're willing to give me that, I think we can all move past this. We all just need time to heal."

They looked at each other before turn to face me; Aleron didn't say anything, only gave me a genuine smile which I returned. Lilith's eyes darted between Edward and I as if she were silently asking permission to say something, I nodded my head towards Edward and walked to stand by Carlisle, giving them a little privacy. But it didn't mean I wasn't going to listen.

She cautiously approached him and gave him a hug. "You take care of them… I don't want to have to come bail you out again," she laughed lightly, "no pun intended" Edward laughed this time. "I'm going to miss you, you're like the little brother I never knew I… never wanted"

I couldn't help but smile as Alice giggled loudly as she whispered _'You're preachin' to the choir, sister'._ I covered my mouth and bit my tongue to stop any sound from coming out.

"I will miss you too… You take care of yourself and keep an eye on your mate there." Edward said, nodding his chin toward Aleron. "Second chances are few and far between, don't waste the chance you have been given," he said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and with that they were gone.

"Emmett, I know you want piloting duty… Carlisle, can I have a word with you." Edward said, gesturing for him to follow him to the room at the back of the plane. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to discuss with him, but didn't inquire about it. I had told Edward to trust me, so I knew I had to do the same in return.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, sorry I had to cut it there but the next part will be out soon.. I promise! so while you are waiting how about you leave me a review... Please. tell me what ya thought id love to know...**

**Much love to my ever patient Beta crmcneill whom with out you guys would probably still be going "What? what the heck does that mean?" LOLOLOL thank so so much!**

**The Song for this Chapter is :Unbreakable By Fireflight: Bella song... Check it out on my profile! great band! so fitting lol**

**P.S. Review.... LOL**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys was having some editing issues.. LoL well here ya go, I hope this does not dissapoing anyone. Its been a long road getting here, I want to Thank everyone for all the great support and reviews they honestly do mean ALOT to me... there will be translations at the bottom I hope you enjoy... Please remember to review it only takes a second.. Lub you guys**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Truth be told**

**Part two.**

**Bella POV**

Two black sedans with deeply tinted windows were waiting for us when the plane landed; Edward, Masen and I rode with Carlisle and Esme; the others followed in the other car. We drove in relative silence, and I stared out the window while fidgeting with the cuffs of my shirt. I didn't know what would come of today, and Alice wasn't talking about it. I knew she had seen something, but refused to say anything. I didn't know if it was because things had gone very wrong or things had turned out in our favor.

As we approached the house, my stomach began to grow tight and queasy. Edward startled me as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Relax, Love; everything is going to be fine," he whispered, before he leaned over Masen's sleeping form and kissed the side of my head.

"This is different, Edward…what we are about to ask them to do…I don't know if I could do the same if it were asked of me." I said, turning my attention back out the window.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he brought the car to a stop in front of a large cabin, "I need for you and Masen to stay in the car until I can explain Masen to them…you know about Sasha and Vasilii?"

My heart sank even further at the mention of their names openly. Edward had told me their story once before. Sasha was to the Denali girls what Carlisle and Esme were to all of us. I couldn't imagine witnessing the horrific execution of a loved one.

Fear began to fill me at the thought of what they might try to do to Masen, if they didn't believe us. _No, Bella, stop it! No more "what ifs?" Be brave, Bella, be strong._ I began to chant it like mantra in my head. Suddenly, the vow I made to Jasper when I had first been taken came flooding back.

_I will stand, Jasper. No matter how many times I fall, I will get back up. I will not go down with out a fight, I owe you all that much. But if there comes I time I don't get up, I want you to know it's only because I'm no longer capable of doing so. _I sat up straight, squaring my shoulders resolutely as I looked directly at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, as much as I _don't_ want to do this, I think the best course of action is showing Masen to them. They need to see that things are not as they first appear; his heart beats, and blood flows through his veins. They need to experience him first hand. No amount of talking is going to convince them, and you know it. It will be the quickest way to get through to them." I clasped my hands together and burying them between my knees.

"She's right, Carlisle; we need to get this over with as soon as possible." Edward added, running his fingers through Masen's hair softly.

Carlisle sighed, lowering his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, as I had seen Edward do so many times before.

Two people emerged from the door leading into the house, and my head shot up in response. One was a distinguished looking older male and the other a kindly looking dark haired women, both wearing very pleased expressions. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward exited the car, leaving Masen and I to wait.

"Carlisle, estimado amigo, what a pleasant surprise!" The male greeted. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We haven't heard from you in a couple of days and we were beginning to worry." I could only assume this was Eleazar.

"Eleazar, Carmen… sorry for arriving unannounced," Carlisle said, extending his hand in greeting.

"You are always welcome here; you are _Familia_," the woman said with a thick Spanish accent as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle. "Esme, it's been far too long." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Esme next.

"Edward?" Eleazar called, closing the distance between them and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I take it from your presence here alone that things did not go well in Maine, I'm so sorry." Eleazar said, lowering his head. I was so engrossed with Edward's conversation that I didn't notice the others had arrived.

"On the contrary, Eleazar, Bella is here with me; she is waiting in the car," Edward said, looking in my direction then back to Eleazar.

"You got her back! This is wonderful news, I am so happy for you… but why is she sitting in the car? Is she alright? I would like to see her, and meet the girl who stole your heart," he said, looking quizzically in my direction.

"We have something to discuss before I can do that," Edward said, looking around for a moment. "Where are the others?"

"They're out hunting; they should return soon," Carmen said. "Why don't you all come in so we can talk about what ever it is you need to discuss with us."

"I would be more comfortable if could discuss it here…if you don't mind?" Edward said, taking a step back from the group. "And it's not so much discussing as it is showing you…I need you to keep an open mind and I need you to stay calm until you get all the facts. Can you do that?" I could see Edward stance stiffen as he waited for their response.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What has happened? Is Bella Ok?" Carmen said, taking a step forward.

"She is fine, they both are." I felt my breath hitch and placed my arm around Masen, who was still sleeping.

"Both? What are you talking about? Does she have a friend with her? You know all are welcome here." Eleazar said through a furrowed brow.

"Remember what I asked you; please do not jump to any conclusions until you have all the facts," Edward said in a pleading voice before turning and walking to the car. I suddenly released the breath I didn't know I had been holding, and pulled Masen into my arms. He stirred lightly before becoming fully awake.

"Masen, baby, we're going to meet some new people, and they may act…strange to you. Remember how Uncle Jasper acted when he first met you? It's going to be like that…but don't worry; once they find out how special you are, they will love you, ok?" He nodded while looking down at his lap. "Don't be scared; Daddy and I won't let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?" I asked, pressing his head to my chest and kissing the top of his head.

"Yes…I'll make them see I'm a good boy momma, because I am," he said quietly before his tone changed to one of irritation. "I'm not like the other ones; the bad ones who hurt people." I was shocked at his sudden confession.

"Who told you about the others?" I asked, turning him to face me.

"Uncle Jasper…don't be mad at him, momma. I asked him why he hated me so much when he met me, and he didn't want to tell me but I saw the movie in his head and…I'm not like them! I'm different than them; I won't hurt anyone." I could see his eyes begin to fill with tears, and I pulled him tightly to me as my heart ached in my chest. He had already been through so much in such a short time. I didn't know how much more I was willing to put him through.

"Shhhh, Baby…" I said, slowly rocking him. "This is the last time, I promise…can you be brave just once more?" I asked, moving him back so I could see his face again. He nodded slowly while rubbing the tears from his eyes.

The door opened slowly and Edward crouched down looking from Masen to me. "Is everything ok?" he asked, placing his hand on Masen's arm.

"It will be once this is over," I said, a little colder then I intended.

"Soon, Love, are you ready?" he asked, extending his arm to take Masen, but I stopped his hand.

"Please, let me hold him. I need to feel him in my arms right now." Edward nodded with a smile and extended his hand to me. I took a large, unnecessary breath then took his hand as he helped me out of the car.

As we made our way toward them, my steps began to falter; their expressions told me that this was not going to go well. Eleazar flew quickly in front of his mate, shielding her from our approach.

"Carlisle, what is the meaning of this!" he snapped. "Carmen, go back in the house and wait for me." She looked warily at us; her entire demeanor full of sorrow and disbelief.

"What ever it is you've done we want no part of this," Eleazar growled. "Our family has been through enough; how _dare_ you bring this atrocity to our home? You need to leave…Now!" Eleazar began to retreat backwards toward the house.

"Eleazar, please just..." Esme began.

"No! You know the rules as well as I," he hissed.

"Yes, and no rules have been broken." Edward stepped in now, his fist in tight balls at his side.

"Do you think me stupid, or blind?" Eleazar asked in a mocked tone.

"Stupid or blind, no. Deaf? Maybe," Rosalie said, taking a step forward. "If you don't believe you eyes, try your ears…Listen carefully."

Every one stood in complete silence, trying to give them the chance to find it. A small gasp from Carmen told me she found what they were searching for. She stepped from around Eleazar, stopping just beside him and placing her small hand on his arm.

"Mi amor, has oído eso?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of my son. She tried to take another step, but he stopped her quickly.

"Carmen, No! You must stay away from it," he said, pulling her back behind him.

"Eleazar…my Friend, Please I know you hear it, you have to know I would never risk our friendship or your family lives for anything…He is Edward and Bella's biological child; she gave birth to him while with Damien."

"Carlisle, I have always considered you to be a well educated man; how can you be so foolish!" Eleazar was almost belligerent, and I had had enough. I was about to say something when someone beat me to it.

"ELEAZAR! That is enough!" Carmen said, taking a stance in front of him. "Carlisle would never! Put our family in harms way and you know this… dejar de ser tan terco, y escuchar a ellos!"

I really wished I had paid more attention in Spanish class. Edward must have sensed my confusion, because he whispered in my ear, so only I could hear him. "She told him to stop being so stubborn and to listen to us" I was a little relieved to know she was willing to listen; I only hope she could convince Eleazar.

"If you don't believe what you see and hear, then let him show you," Alice said, folding her arms across her chest, "it's one of his gifts. He can show you his memories."

At that, Carmen turned her attention to Masen and I. "Bella, I am so glad to see you are ok and I see you have changed; it suits you very much." She took a few steps toward me. "You must forgive my husband's behavior, he cares very deeply for his family but can take it too far sometimes." She smiled as she spoke, reaching out her hand to touch Masen's back.

"Carmen!" Eleazar shouted, startling all of us.

"Eleazar, enough! You hear his heart beating as I do. He is not a vampire, but his scent is that of one of our kind," she said, never taking her eyes off Masen. "Not to mention the fact that he is the spiting image of Edward, right down to his unruly hair." She giggled softly.

"I know, right!" Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

"Will you show me, mi querido," she said, placing her hands out in front of her, palms up.

Masen shied away for a moment.

"It's alright, amore, you can stay there." I watched as Masen cautiously reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gasped immediately, causing everyone to jump, and before I could blink, Eleazar had her pulled away, behind him again.

"You need to go," Eleazar hissed again.

"Calm down, Eleazar," Carmen soothed. "He didn't hurt me, I was just startled." She stepped out from behind him again and made her way back over to us.

This time Eleazar came with her, staying within arms reach, but not coming any closer then he had to. Masen stretched out his hand once more, and Edward quickly came to stand behind me eyeing Eleazar intently. Carmen's breath hitched again, but no one moved this time. She closed her eyes, and her expression was changing so fast that I couldn't keep track of what emotions she was experiencing. After a minute or so, Masen withdrew his hand and curled back into my chest.

"It's true…It's all true." she said, beaming at me. "Oh, Bella, you have been blessed! Eleazar, come let him show you." She turned to look at her husband, who now wore a look of indignation on his face.

"I will not," he said, knitting his brow together.

"You will! I will not have you thinking ill of our friends any longer, now come here." I didn't my best to bite back the smile that was threatening to break through, and I could tell from Emmett's sudden coughing fit that he was having more trouble than I was.

Eleazar eased forward slowly, keeping his eyes focused on my son.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I pwomise," Masen whispered, as he stretched out his hand.

Eleazar reacted the same way Carmen had; he flinched away from Masen before returning his hand to him again. We waited with baited breath as Masen showed him everything he had been through up to this point. After what seemed like hours, they parted, although I knew only a few minutes had passed.

"Remarkable…truly remarkable. Bella, Edward, please except my apologies. I could never have imagined this was possible. Carlisle, do you have any idea how this could have happened?" We all looked at him with raised brows, while Emmett and Jasper burst into hysterics.

"You know damn well what I meant," he said, glaring at the boys. "This shouldn't be possible…and the power this child holds is beyond words, not to mention what his mother can do. Carlisle, I have never sensed anything like it. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, the consequences would be…well, I'd rather not think about it," he said, taking a step back.

"That's another thing we came to talk to you about," Carlisle said, gesturing toward the front door. "We were hoping you could help us make sure that doesn't happen. I think its best if we take this part of the conversation into the house."

Everyone began to file in the house one by one, and I couldn't help but feel there should be a death march playing in the background. Edwards placed his hand at the small of my back and gave me a nudge forward. I didn't know what awaited us beyond that door, but I did know that, no matter what, it was it was going to suck.

~*~*~*~*~

"You can't honestly expect me to take the word of that despicable creature," Eleazar said, getting quickly to his feet from where he was sitting beside Carmen.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. All I'm asking that we find the truth together," Carlisle responded, raising his hand in surrender as he stood as well.

"You really expect us to help you?" Eleazar said with an incredulous expression.

"I know you are a good, honest man. All I'm asking is that you let us find out the truth," Carlisle said in a very soft tone.

"If its proof you want, fine… Jasper, Emmett, could you please retrieve the crate from the car?" Edward said from where he was standing by the way large bay window.

Jasper and Emmett return quickly, carrying the crate between them. We could all hear muffled noises coming from inside, and I cringed to think of the contents. I knew there wasn't much left of him, considering the crate was rather small. They set the crate down beside Edward and stepped away. I watched Edward crouch down, and whisper something to the crate before placing his fingers on the edges. He was about to open it when there was a sudden interruption.

"Bella?" I heard my name called and turned to see the Denali sisters standing in the door way, looking like Charlie's Angels meet the Kardashians. I stood in a flash to face them, forgetting I was holding Masen. I was shocked to hear Kate hiss loudly as she backed herself against the wall with a thud. Tanya, and Irina remained frozen where they stood.

I heard a faint grumble next to me, and turned to see Edward, standing very still with his jaw set tight. To my surprise, Charlie came forward to stand between us.

"Charlie, what is the meaning of this?" Tanya said, taking a step forward.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my Grandson," Charlie said, turning to me and stretched out his arms to Masen. I held him a little tighter to me.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to him, Ok?" I looked at Edward, who had yet to take his eyes off the girls. I looked back at Charlie and slowly handed the most precious thing in my life to him.

"I know you girls are scared right now, but I need you to listen to something before you make any rash judgment calls." I could hear the double meaning behind his words but remained oblivious to it.

Tanya came forward first. Just the thought of her anywhere near my child was making me ill. I had heard many stories from Alice and Rosalie of her pursuit of Edward, and the many times he turned her down over the years.

"A heartbeat…He's alive? Kate, can you hear this? Irina, listen to it; it's so fast…" Kate took a few small steps forward.

"How? This is not possible?" Kate said, looking stunned.

"I can show you too if you want…" Masen said, resting his arm on Charlie's shoulder.

Kate looked at Eleazar and Carmen, as if asking permission. They both nodded, and Kate took another step forward, taking Masen's outstretched hand in hers. She flinched but did not loose contact with him until he was done. Tanya followed suit behind her. When it was over, they both stared at each other in wonder before turning their attention to Irina, who was hadn't moved from her frozen position near the door.

"Irina, you have to see this," Kate said, beckoning her closer.

"I'd rather not," Irina replied, taking a step back with a look of disdain marring her features.

"Irina, you don't seem as shocked to see him as the others. Why is that?" Edward said, taking Masen from Charlie and handing him to me before looking back at her, and shifting his head to one side.

I quickly passed my son to the safety of Rosalie's arms, and she took him without a second's hesitation and pulled him deeply into her lap.

"I don't think I owe you any explanation, Edward. What exactly are you getting at? I'm just as excited as the rest to see you got Bella back safely." She snapped back at Edward.

"Are you? Are you sure there's nothing you want to share with the rest of the class?" Alice said, getting to her feet now also.

"Yes I'm sure…now if you will excuse me, I need to get something from my room," she said as she started to make her way around us. Edward was suddenly in front of her, blocking the path she needed to get to her room.

"Edward, please let me by," she said, retreating a step back.

"Not until you tell me why," he said, placing one hand on the wall to ensure she couldn't pass.

"Why what?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you do it? Why did you help him?" he said through clenched teeth. I could see his anger was building quickly.

"Edward, this is not the way to handle this. She is innocent till proven otherwise…now stand down!" Eleazar said, clearly unhappy with how things were going so far.

"Edward, you can't possible think Irina had anything to do with Bella's kidnapping,"Kate said coming to her sister's defense.

"No, I don't think she had anything to do with him taking Bella, but I think she did aid him in keeping her away from us," he said angrily, his gaze locked on Irina.

"Him? Him who? I don't know who you talking about, Edward," Irina shouted back at him defiantly.

Edward's teeth ground together, and the look in his eyes was murderous. I could see he was fiercely trying to control the rage that was obviously flowing through him.

"So that's how you're going to play this? That's fine; I thought you might, so I brought you something that might help jog your memory." He flew across the room; coming to an abrupt stop in front of the crate Jasper and Emmett had bought in only moment ago.

Edward's eyes suddenly darted to where Masen was sitting and nodded to him infinitesimally. Masen responded the same way before closing his eyes and turning his head away. The exchange took less then a second before Edward returned his attention to the crate.

He flipped to top of quickly, sending it flying across the room, Jasper flew out of the way as it hit the wall directly behind him and fell to the floor in several pieces. Loud gasps filled the room as Edward removed what was left of Damien from the crate and held him up by the throat to face Irina.

"Does this help with your memory loss?" He hissed through clenched teeth. My dead heart lurched in my chest, as I took in what was left of the man who once controlled my life completely. His eyes were blank and lifeless, looking as though he was stuck in some daydream; his limbs were gone, along with his jaw, even his tongue was missing. I had to turn away from him, the look of him almost making me ill.

"I…I don't…Get rid of that thing! What the hell do you think your doing, Edward? Hasn't your family been through enough! Why did you bring that thing with you? Do you get some sadistic pleasure prolonging Bella's pain? I don't know who or what that thing is?" she said taking a step back.

"Why are you so nervous, Irina?" Jasper said lifting one brow.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Jasper, your _brother_ is accusing me of betraying my family, and yours." Irina said, glaring coldly back at him.

"Edward I want that _thing_ out of my house NOW!" Eleazar said in a commanding tone.

"Edward, allow me…please," Emmett begged. "I didn't get to have any fun in Maine; you owe me this…"

Edward nodded sternly before turning his face to Damien and whispering in his ear.

_See you in hell!_

Then he threw the mangled torso back into the crate and gesturing at Emmett.

For all the times I wanted to be the one to light the match that would extinguish Damien from our lives forever, I didn't want that to be one of the memories that I would carry though out eternity. I had seen enough death to last the length of my existence twice over. I wasn't a killer. If I killed just for the satisfaction of killing him, it would make me no better than he was. I know Edward had killed before, but he didn't kill for pleasure; he killed to protect. Damien killed for the pure enjoyment of spreading misery and pain. My son deserved better than that, because the thought of being a killer in my son's eyes was more than I could bear.

Emmett grabbed the crate and headed for the door, but stopped and looked at me, almost as if asking permission. I closed my eyes and nodded, and when I opened them he was gone. I tore my eyes way from the door when I heard Edward speak again.

"Do you really want to continue lying? You can save yourself a lot of trouble by explaining why you helped him?" Edward said as he slowly walked back to where Irina stood.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Edward, but I'm not lying," Irina smiled sweetly, almost mockingly.

"There is only one way to find out…Charlie?" Edward's tone matched Irina's expression; I looked at my father, who was glaring at Irina.

"Stop right there, Charlie!" Kate said as she flew to Irina's side. "What real proof do any of you have? I thought we were family and family wouldn't do that, or behave like this. She is like a sister to you, Edward, and I will not allow you to sit here and interrogate her like this."

"If Edward were interrogating her, I'm pretty sure she would look like the trash burning in the back yard," Emmett said, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his broad chest, looking very pleased. He flashed me a small smile before tossing a silver rectangular object to me; I knew instantly what it was…a souvenir. I stared at it for a second, before quickly sliding the lighter into my back pocket.

"Move away, Kate." My head snapped up at the raw anger in Edward's voice. "This ends today. If she has nothing to hide, there shouldn't be any problem with Charlie asking her a couple of questions," he said, looking from Kate to Irina.

"What motive would she have, Edward? Think about it! There is no reason for her to betray you like this…Tell him, Irina; tell him you didn't do this."

"I already have! Besides, what's the point? He's already made up his mind, they just want someone to blame and I'm as good a target as anyone," she said.

I wondered if any one else could see through this sad excuse for acting as I did.

"Please. Move. Kate." Edward asked once again. "Charlie?" he said, turning to look where Charlie was standing.

I don't think even Edward saw what was coming next.

As Charlie neared Irina, a fierce growl ripped from Kate's mouth. As he attempted to place a hand on Irina, Kate's hand shot out, grasping him by the forearm and dropping him to his knees with her gift.

Before I could react, someone blurred past me and slammed into Kate, knocking her off Charlie and into the adjacent wall.

_No, no more. No one else is going to get hurt because of me._ I knew tempers were spinning out of control and this had to end, and end quickly. Without a second thought, my shield shot out, freezing the whole room in place. I walked quickly to the hole in the wall and was shocked at what I saw.

Tanya was frozen atop Kate's prone form. She had taken down her own sister to protect my father.

I walked slowly over to where Eleazar sat with Carmen and crouched down placing my hand on his knee.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, but I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me when this is over, but this has to end." With that said, I made my way over to where Irina and Edward stood. I stared at him for a moment before running my fingers down the side of his face; I let out a deep breath and turned to face Irina.

I released her from the hold of my shield, but kept the rest immobile. Confused, she looked around the room before turning her attention back to me.

"Why?" I said in a weak voice.

"Because you took something very precious to me. I wanted you and Edward to know how that felt," she said, narrowing her eyes at me with a cold glare.

"What are you talking about? We did nothing to you...."

"You see, that just it! You are so self absorbed you don't even know what you did," she hissed.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me?"I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You and your Pack of disgusting mutts took the only thing in my life worth making this existence tolerable."

"What are you talking about? What did we take from you? What could I have possible taken from you that would cause you to commit this kind of betrayal against your own family," I said, trying to control the anger that was building quickly within.

"Think, Bella, I can't believe you're really that dense," she said, mimicking my stance.

My mind went over everything that had happened since meeting the Cullens, from finding out the man I loved was a vampire, to finding out my best friend was a werewolf, to almost dying at the hand of James, to Edward leaving me, to Laurent finding me in the…

_Laurent_.

Laurent had been in Alaska.

"Laurent?" I whispered, more to myself then to her.

"Yes, Laurent. He was my mate and because of you, he's dead. Because Edward just couldn't stick with his own kind. I wanted you and Edward to know how it feels to live with out the one who completes you, so when I ran across Damien six months ago while roaming Canada, he knew who I was, and what was done to me. He told me about the child and your change, which was perfect, considering if you died, I knew Edward would soon follow and I didn't want that. I wanted you both to suffer as long as I had to, even if it was eternity." She spoke casually, as if what she had done was no big thing.

"Laurent was going to kill me! He didn't leave them any other choice. If he hadn't betrayed this family by helping Victoria, he would still be here. Why didn't you focus your anger where you should have? If you had come when we asked before, when we really needed your help, you would have known that it was Victoria who sent him to the wolves not me!" I finished with a shout; my body vibrating with barely contained anger.

"WRONG!" She growled loudly. "_YOU_ could have stopped them! They were your friends. _YOU_ could have saved him but you chose not to. _YOU_ let them rip him to pieces. _YOU_ let them rip my life apart and _YOU_ never gave it a second thought."

"I couldn't have stopped them if I wanted to. It's what they do. It's who they are. This needs to end, Irina. I'm sorry you lost your mate. If I could change things I would, but I can't. All we can do is heal and move on. Can you do that, Irina? There has been enough death and misery in our lives to last out an eternity. Can you let this go? Can we end this?

"Bella, you know there is only one end for our kind, which is what your abomination is going to find out first hand," she said smugly.

Then she charged, slamming me into the wall and disappeared out of the open hole that was made by Tanya and Kate.

I scrambled to my feet and chased after her. Her scent was very strong, almost as if she were waiting for me. I flew through the trees after her.

"I'm going to watch him burn, and maybe Edward along with him. They will want you, though, and you will have to live forever knowing you were a complete and utter failure, as a mother, and mate… that's the day this will end everyone one will get their just rewards." Her voice was echoing off the trees so I couldn't get a fix on where she was.

"I promise you will never make it, Irina! Just stop while you still can…" I yelled, my anger finally getting the better of me.

I thrust out my shield, taking down trees in an explosion of wood. If I had to take down this entire forest to find her, I would. Tree after tree burst into splinters around me.

"That's quite a temper you have there, Isabella. Better hope Junior doesn't get on your bad side; Mommy may end up blowing him up." Her laughter echoed off the remaining trees.

"Come out and let's finish this, you coward, you and me!" I screamed, spinning around and looking for any sign of her. "No gifts; no tricks,; just you and me." Complete and total silence engulfed me.

"As you wish…" I spun around to find her standing directly behind me

Before I could blink, she landed a swift kick to my abdomen, sending me flying into the broken stump of a tree, destroying it on impact. I rolled on the ground and quickly sprang to my feet. But she had disappeared once again.

"You are unique in so many ways Bella, You will get to experience so many more things than I will ever be able to. For instance, I will never know the hurt that comes from losing a child. From what I have seen in movies and on TV, it looks excruciating…You will have to let me know if it feels as bad as it looks."

Rage.

Hatred beyond anything I had ever experienced. I felt as though I was going to explode. Every hair on my arms stood on end, and I felt heat and electricity radiating outward, warming me from the inside out.

I finally caught her scent; she wasn't far away, no more then a few dozen feet, behind one of the larger trees. I focused solely on the tree I knew she was behind. Everything I had in me; anger; fear; hatred. It all poured out into my shield like a tsunami.

The tree exploded with the force of a bomb, sending Irina flying through the air. Before she finished her fall to the ground, I was waiting for her. I caught her in mid-air, slamming her to the ground with such force her face cracked in several places.

"You. Will. Never. Hurt. My. Famly. Again. " I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Can you even do it?" she spat. "Do you have it in you, Bella? Can you finish me?" She spit venom in my face. "Because if you don't, I will finish what I started with Damien. I will finish you! Your boy will never be safe; he will always be looking over his shoulder."

She tried to laugh but I cut it off, tightening my hold on her throat. She was right; I knew what I had to do, I had no choice; it was her or my son, and that decision wasn't hard at all.

I place one hand at the base of her neck and the other on her jaw and twisted with all my strength. The sound of her head tearing away from her body would haunt me for the rest of my existence. I pushed all emotion aside and made quick work of dismembering her.

As I lit the fire and watched her body burn, I was finally able to take it all in, and I collapsed against a broken tree, sliding to the forest floor. I had just killed someone; someone I considered to be family; someone Edward's family had known for decades, if not more. How was I going to face them? How was I going to face Carmen and Eleazar or Tanya and Kate? I pulled my knees tight to my chest and fisted the hair at the sides of my head. How was I going to face my son? How was I going to tell him that his mommy was a murderer? That I was now no different then the man who had taken me. I killed without any regard for the life I was taking, or the family she was leaving behind. Did I really do it to keep my son safe or did I do it for me, so that no one would take him from me? Was there nothing else I could have done to get through to her? Would I have done the same if our situations were reversed? All these questions screamed in my head simultaneously each overlapping the next, never stopping only growing louder.

I placed my hands firmly over my ears in an attempt to stop the sound of Irina's screams that replayed in my mind, only then did I notice it was me who was screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Wow so what did ya think? I know, I know some of ya already knew but I hoped you enjoyed the journey... all we have left is a few Chapters and I hope you continue to stick with me through them! Remeber to leave me a review and let me know what you thought..**

**A special thanks to my ever patient Beta... You truely do work wonders thanks...**

**Translations:**

**:Carlisle, estimado amigo - Carlisle, Dear friend.**

**:Familia - Family**

**:Mi amor, has oido eso? - My love, you hear that?**

**:Dejar de ser tan terco, y escuchar a ellos! - Stop being so stubborn, and listen to them!**

**:Mi querido - My dear.**

**The Song for this chapter is: The Red - By Chevelle : great song check it out on my profile**

**See You all next chapter! Lub u all!**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of it Characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry this took so long but ya know things don't always go according to plan. I am Dedicating this chapter to a really good friend of mine going through a really tough time... Shel you are always in my heart and my thoughts, I love you girl! Ok so on with the chapter, Please remeber to let me know what you think by reviewing at the bottom. Thanks to all of you who stuck with me through my absense and a big thanks to those who recently joined us on this journey. I really appreciate all the support thank you all so so much. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**You Reap What You Sow **

**(Edward's POV)**

My heart screamed out for her to just wait for me, and I would take care of Irina myself, but the gentle touch of her fingers on my face told me she was going to do this on her own. As they fled the house, I struggle to free myself from Bella's hold, but it was no use. My mind ran over the conversation that had occurred only moments ago between Bella and Irina with perfect clarity. The pain of Irina's treachery seemed to seep into every facet of my body and mind. I couldn't wrap my head around what she had kept from me, how she could have done this? She was family, practically my sister; we had known and loved each other for decades, we hunted and ran and confided in one another throughout the years.

The more I thought about it, the more the magnitude of her betrayal burrowed further into my chest, making a hole that was quickly filling with anger and resentment. Did the others really not know any thing, or had they become just as skilled as Irina keeping their thoughts from me? At this point I trusted no one outside my immediate family which now only consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rose, Charlie, Bella, and my son. None else existed or mattered to me at this point. I could feel my body begin to shake in rage, and a frustrated, guttural growl escaped my lips. In my confined state, I was unable to release my frustration in any other way. I knew I needed to calm myself; everything was eerily silent outside, which didn't help alleviate my already tormented state of mind.

I began to wonder if they had traveled too far for me to hear them, or maybe it had ended in some manner I wasn't ready to comprehend. _No! _I shook my head internally, forcefully casting the thought aside. I had not come this far to lose her again. I took several deep breaths though my nose and willed myself to focus.

Masen.

He had been able to free me once before. _Masen? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, daddy._

_Can you help us like you did before? Can you get us loose?_

_My hands are stuck! Auntie Rose is holding me to tight._ I could hear him squirm, as if trying to get free.

_Do you need your hands, or is it just as long as you skin is touching theirs? _He became silent for a second before answering.

_I don't know, I neber tried wifout them. He sounded disheartened._

_Ok, well, I want you to just try to do it wit out your hands, and I won't be mad if you cant. I just want to see if you can._

_Alwhite, I will try._

As I stood there, waiting for Masen to try releasing Rosalie, the last thought that flashed through Irina's head was haunting me. T_hird floorboard from the door… find it. H_er mind seemed so calm, so serene, nothing like the cold, bereaved person she was portraying on the outside.

Everyone had heard her confession and all their thoughts screamed out at once. Carmen had broken down and her thoughts were nothing more than sobs. Eleazar spouted a litany of shame and betrayal. Tanya and Kate were angry, hurt and sorrowful at the same time. Jasper was going insane with all these emotions, I could feel his frustration as he tried to flood the room with calm, but his own emotions were fighting against him.

Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were pained; this betrayal struck them hard. They had vested their lives in building a united family, and considered the Denali clan a large part of that. Such duplicity was much like the proverbial stake to the heart for these two patient and morally driven vampires. Emmett was oddly silent, while Rose and Alice struggled with a torrent of emotions. But Charlie's thoughts were not of what Irina had done, but what he had not. They were full of blame and self loathing, and not just for him, but for our kind in general. Had it not been for Bella's gift keeping us stationary, I was sure he would have taken Irina down and anyone else who got in his way, including me. He blamed himself for not seeing through her allegory, for not taking notice of her withdrawn behavior sooner. He had lived with her all year and never once suspected she was aiding and with holding information about Bella. I cringed internally as his thought grew louder as the seconds passed coincides

'_How? How could I not have known? I'm a cop, for Christ's sake! I've dedicated my life to protecting people from despicable creatures like this one. What good am I if I can't protect the most precious thing in my life? What good was it becoming what I am now? I should have known… I should have known! How did I not know?' _

The sudden sound of words being spoken out loud tore me from Charlie's thoughts.

"Ugh. That's better…thank you so much, sweetheart." I heard Rosalie breath a sigh of relief as she began to shuffle around. I waited for him to come to me, but he didn't come right away. He was helping someone else first. I tried to search his mind to see what he was doing, but his mind was completely silent, and I wondered if he could close it of at will. My patience was growing thinner with each passing second. The ticking that was coming from the clock on the wall seemed to grow louder with each movement of the small hand. I felt as though it were mocking me, taunting me, pushing my already fragile nerves to the brink of complete obliteration. I was about to call out to Masen again when I suddenly felt two small hands grasp mine. I couldn't see him, but after a moment I felt my muscles begin to slacken. He was able to do it faster this time then he had in Maine. As soon as I was able to move, I flew toward the door, and was surprised and startled as something suddenly grasped tightly onto my shoulder. I spun around defensively, ready to incapacitate who ever it was that was trying to stop me.

"I'm going with you, Edward" Jasper said stepping to the side of me. My narrowed eyes softened when I took in his expression. His eyes held such desperation and urgency that it took me a moment to steel my resolve enough to deny his request. I now understood why Masen had freed Jasper before freeing me.

"Jasper, they're going to need you here, when Masen is done releasing them. They are all going to want to follow after us. I need for you to keep them here." He opened his mouth to protest, but I quickly cut him off and began speaking again, low enough that only he could hear me

"I need you to keep them all calm and relaxed, especially Charlie. I know you can feel his emotions right now, and you can clearly tell they are not stable. Please do this for me. I need to be able to focus on Bella with out any other distractions." I placed my hand on his shoulder as I spoke, giving it a gentle squeeze. He let out a soft sigh and nodded lowering his eyes to the floor as I turned to go.

Then I stopped abruptly. A flash of Irina's last thought before she left flooded to the forefront of my mind. In her memory, I could see her standing in her room, everything seemed so sterile and formal; there was no feeling to the room at all. White walls with no pictures on them, just a bed and dresser. I wondered if she even spent any time in this room at all. I saw her kneel down on her floor, removing a board and placing something beneath it before returning the board back in its position.

_Third floor board from the door. Find it…_

Jasper's voice pulled me quickly back to the present. "Edward, what is it? What's wrong? " Concern was etched on his features.

I lowered my voice once again. "I think Irina may have had something else up her sleeve. She put something under the flood boards in her room, third one from the door. Find it, and give it to Eleazar. Make it quick, it may contain what she had planned to do next."

Jaspers eyes widened as his gaze fell on something the appeared to be off in the distance. I began to question his look for a second before I followed his gaze. In the distance, purple smoke billowed up into the sky like an ominous beacon pointing me to a future I was afraid to face. Without another word, I found myself running as fast as my legs would carry me, my mind silently pleading, begging for any other outcome then the one I was dreading.

The wind shifted and my vision was suddenly clouded by the thick purple smoke that carried with it the sickly sweet smell of a vampire's demise. Was death supposed to smell so sweet? It was something I never quite understood. I had caught the sent of corpses before, humans that were left where they lay, be it by my kind or their own, all in different states of decay. I often caught scent of it miles before I came upon it. I growled as I pushed myself even harder. Death was not something I was prepared to accept when I thought of what lay ahead.

The wind changed direction once again, giving me a clear view. Irina and Bella's scents were growing stronger. As I approached, I could see a clearing up ahead. Or so I thought it. When I entered it, it became apparent that it wasn't a clearing…it was a battle ground.

I took two small steps forward and halted. Broken tree limbs and other debris where strewn in all different directions. It looked as though a bomb had exploded here. Bella and irina's scents still hung heavily in the air. In the center was a fire, with barely recognizable remains still burning brightly in the center of it. But who's?

My feet seemed extraordinarily heavy, as if incased in cement. I couldn't make myself move any closer. I looked around for any sign of the victor but saw none. I willed myself to move and, after a moment, my body finally freed itself of the soul shattering fear that clawed its way into my mind.

I didn't go near the fire. Instead, I began rummaging though the mass destruction that lay all around me. I lifted broken tree trunks and large branches from the forest floor, searching for any sign of Bella. I was getting more and more agitated by the second as I lifted and threw debris from my path. My anger and frustration began to get the best of me as I picked up a large boulder and launched it into the air, letting out a monstrous growl that shattered the silence that was encasing me.

"Bella!" I screamed, clutching at my hair in aggravation, before sliding them down the front of my face and stopping when I got to my mouth. I let my eyes wander over to the pyre, still burning to my left. Could she really be gone? Could she have lost the fight with Irina? My heart sank at the thought. I walked slowly toward the fire, feeling the heat intensify as I moved closer. I stared unblinking at the flames. If Bella had indeed perished here, how easy it would be for me to simply take a few more steps forward and join her. If Irina had won, it would only be a matter of time before my entire family would be dead, and I would not give the Volturi the satisfaction of negotiating my death.

But what of my son? What would become of him in all this? I never thought it would be possible to love anyone as much as I loved her, but the moment I heard Masen call me daddy, I knew that was no longer true. But now the only question was, was I strong enough to save him.

I knew, no matter how far or how long we ran, they would never stop looking for us. They would find us and the result would be the same. A sense of hopelessness washed over me, and the heat from the flames began to feel overwhelming. I blinked a few times before I realized that, while dealing with my conflicting thoughts, I had absentmindedly stepped closer to the fire, but I didn't retreat back. Instead, I ran my hand slowly over the flames, feeling it sting and bite at me.

As the pain of my blistering flesh intensified, I yanked my arm back and my senses with it. What the hell was I doing? I took a step back, and took a deep breath as I clutched my arm to my chest. I would not give until I found one of them. Bella had not given up on me, and I would never allow myself to give up on her. She was my life, she had taught me what it truly meant to live, to be…alive.

I composed my self once more, and was about to set off in search of her when I heard it, the softest of whimpers. The wind had shifted again, throwing all the scents downwind, so I couldn't distinguish who it was. I walked at a human pace toward it, stopping when I got to a tree that had been broken in half. Fear began to take hold of me once again, and I suddenly found myself silently praying. I raised my face toward the sky and looked around for a moment as if I could actually spot something to focus my words on. Knowing how foolish I was being, I began my silent plea. _'Please… please, I know you know who I am, and what I have done.' _I lump began to form in my throat nearly chocking me. _'And I have no right to call on you now after so long. Carlisle says you are kind and merciful so I beg you… show me some now please… please let this be my love, please don't have given her to me only to take her from me.' _I said letting my head drop along with my shoulders.

"Please…I need her, our son needs her, and my family needs her."

I opened my eyes slowly and focused on the broken tree. I inhaled a large breath and held it as I stepped forward and made my way to the other side of the tree to see if my prayers were spoken in vain. As I rounded the tree, all the air in my lungs were harshly expelled, as though someone had kicked me square in the gut. I dropped to my knees as I took in the sight before me. There, only a foot away was the answer to my prayers. There sat the love of my existence, the mother of my child, the other half of my soul that I now knew for certain existed.

I sat back on my heels, just taking in the sight of her. She sat with her head down and her knees pulled in tightly to her chest. Her hair cascaded down the front of her, and I could see leaves and small twigs embedded in the soft curls. She looked so small and fragile, so much like human girl I had fallen in love with, but she was different. She was not the same girl; she was so much stronger, so much braver. In her short life, she had been through so much more then I could claim to have experienced in my hundred years. Her scent now hit me full force and I breathed it in deeply, as if I were human and it was the life giving oxygen I need to survive. I heard her give another small whimper, and I moved a few inches forward.

"Bella? Love?" I spoke softly, so as to avoid startling her. She seemed oblivious to my presence. When she made no movement or sound to acknowledge me, I slowly raised my hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Before I could blink, she was gone. I had to catch myself on the tree stump she had been leaning against only a second ago. I spun around to find her, and spotted her with her back pressed firmly to a tree about 20 feet behind me. I stood up slowly and turned to face her

Her eyes were closed, and she was visibly shaking, her chest was heaving as if she couldn't get enough air into them. I let out a small sigh under my breath, why was it always like this for us? Why did we constantly have to fight our way back to each other? It seemed we were always teetering on the edge of this great precipice, each time having to pull the other back on the brink of falling. Hadn't we suffered enough? Did our pursuit of happiness need to be full of so many trials and tribulations?

I took a hesitant step forward; the sound of a breaking twig under my feet caused her eyes to snap open, and I could see her body tense. My hands shot up in an 'I come in peace' gesture. I felt an odd déjà vu as I assessed the situation. It mirrored the one in Maine, when I first encountered Bella at the park. I prayed we didn't have the same out come, that she would freeze me and run as she did before. I suddenly wished I would have allowed Jasper to come, I needed to know what she was feeling, I needed to keep her calm.

"Bella, Love, please listen to me…" I said, taking another step forward. "I'm here… no one is going to hurt you, its over."

"Over?" she whispered, some of the weight on my chest lifted at hearing her voice.

"Yes… it's over… there's no one left, our son is safe, we can go home." I said, moving even closer. Just a few more steps and she would be in my arms,

"Home?" she answered, her voice raised slightly, her eyes flashed behind me then back to me. "I… I killed some one… not just someone. Your sister." Her voice cracked on the last word. "I have no home." My eyes widened in surprise at the seriousness in her tone.

"Bella? What are you talking about? Of course you have a home… no one blames you for what happened here, we all heard Irina's confession," I said, quickly closing the distance between us before she has a chance to stop me.

Her eyes wildly searched mine for some sense that I was telling her the truth, and then they suddenly became hard. I felt it seconds before it happened, the energy seem to flow from her every pore. I braced myself by wrapping my arms around her, though it did little good. I flew back several feet, my firmly planted feet leaving ruts in the ground as I tried to stay stationary, but failed as I knew I would.

"NO ONE BLAMES ME!" She shrieked clenching her hands into tight fists. "What the hell are you talking about? I just ripped their sister apart, Edward! I just ripped their family apart… your family apart, and why?" She paused, narrowing her eyes at me. "To keep my secret… a secret that can't possibly be hidden! My son is a new breed of vampire and we are not the only vampires in the United States ,Edward!" the way she kept saying my name sent chills down my spine. "Others will come and they will find him and this will have all been for nothing!" she said, taking a heavy step forward.

"Bella, release me please…" I said softly, I needed to regain control of the situation. I was slightly thrown that her thoughts has mirrored mine just moments before I came upon her, but that was not what worried me now. I could see she was steadily breaking down, and I needed to get through to her.

"Why? So you can try to make this all better, Edward? Make it alright? Make me forget what I just did? There is no fixing what I did, Edward… you can't bring her back… you can't undo what I've done!" I could see her eyes fill with anguish and unrequited anger toward herself as she gazed once again upon pyre behind me. I needed to a new tack, I needed to take this in a new direction, a new way to approach her. I took the only avenue I new might work… the truth. I needed to remember she was no longer this frail human, she was now my equal. It was time for the kid gloves to come off, for her to face the harsh reality of what we were and the choices we were sometimes forced to make.

"Bella… Release. Me." I hissed between clenched teeth, she ignored my plea again.

"RELEASE ME… NOW!" I shouted unable to contain my anger any longer. Her gaze snapped back in my direction, but still left me as I was.

"Do you think you are the only that feels that way? I have killed before, and for far less! I have killed someone's father, brother, husband, even some mothers, wives and daughters. I have left many lives shattered in my wake! Don't you dare stand there and try to lecture me on depravity… I live everyday with their final screams and thoughts in my mind… And what about Jasper? Do you think less of him for it? And what about Emmett? He has slipped more than once… Esme as well. We have all killed for one reason or another."

I felt cruel in the manner I was spilling these truths, but she had to see we all were killers. Like it or not, there was a monster in all of us. I had kept her sheltered from the dark side of what we were from the moment I met her, never wanting her to ever have to experience it first hand, and that was my mistake. She was taken by one of the most evil vampires to ever exist, and was shown nothing but misery and deceit. Damien had taught her that the only reason to kill was not out of survival, but for revenge, killing for ones own selfish reasons, and that's what Bella thought she had done here.

"It wasn't blood lust that drove me to this. Edward. I _wanted_ to kill her, I wanted her dead," she said, her tone showing nothing of what she was thinking, but I could see the conflict clearly in her eyes.

"For Christ's sake, Bella, do you think you're the only one…? Do you think we all wouldn't have done the same? That each one of us would not lay our own life down to protect him, Bella? When are you going to stop living on the outside of this family? You are my love, my mate; you are a sister and a daughter."

"Whether you believe it or no,t Bella… you did _nothing _wrong, she wasn't some innocent bystander. She was a threat to our family… to our son. Would you feel differently if it were I who killed her? Would you blame me for what I did to protect him? Because I tell you right now that _was_ my intention from the second I found out it was her, there wasn't going to be mercy or second thoughts. Had you not taken the choice from me, I would be the one standing here. The only difference here, Bella, is that I would have no regrets about what I did. I could and would never regret protecting my son, you, or my family. "

"Make no mistake Bella, once one of our kinds has their mind set it is almost impossible to change it, we are driven by our emotions. I thought you would have understood that by now… James was driven by his love of the hunt, Victoria was driven by her need for revenge, Damien his need to dominate and decimate lives, and me… my love and overwhelming need to protect what I loved most in this world, gave me the strength to eliminate them all. It's what we do. When we are left with no options in our existence, you have only two choices… kill or be killed. There is no happy mediums, Bella. Our eternities are not lived; they are survived"

"Don't you see, Bella? Irina left you no choice, it was Masen's life… or hers." I sighed, feeling that I was getting nowhere with what I was saying. Suddenly, I felt my body slacken as she released her shield's grip on me, but she didn't move, she looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. I was about to run to her when another voice broke the silence between us.

"He is right, Bella." I turned to see Eleazar and Carlisle take a step through the trees on the other side of the opening.

Bella froze in place, she didn't move, didn't breath, and didn't blink. She mirrored a perfect marble statue.

"What she did was beyond disgraceful, and we do not hold you responsible for what you _had _to do. Edward _is _right. In our world there are no grey areas. We are all responsible for our own choices, and Irina made hers. I can only beg your forgiveness and swear to you that we knew nothing of what she had done." Eleazar didn't bother hiding the desperation in his plea. He looked as though he had suddenly aged, his face was hard and creased as though he were in deep thought.

I watched as his eyes wandered to the place where Irina's body once laid but was now only ash.

'_Edward, how is she?'_ Carlisle asked me silently. He was truly concerned with Bella's state of mind. I wasn't sure how to answer him because I didn't really know the answer to that myself. I grimaced in response, focusing my attention back on Bella.

"I… I had to… I couldn't let her… I just wanted to stop her…. she wouldn't listen… she left me no choice." Her words were coming out panicked and I could see her eyes move swiftly between the smoldering fire and Eleazar.

"I know… and I know why, as well. Bella, the burden she has placed upon you is greater and more monstrous then any of us could have imagined. I'm so, so sorry Bella. I have no excuses to offer you for her and would not try to."

"What do you mean you know why…? We all know why she did this, revenge. She was no better than Victoria!" I said, closing the distance between us in a flash so that now I was standing directly in front of him.

"Edward control yourself… there's more to this, please let us explain." Carlisle said coming to stand between us. I let out a frustrated growl and flew to Bella's side, pulling her tightly to me.

"Edward… you asked Jasper to investigate something before you left, and he did as you asked." Eleazar said taking a small hesitant step forward, my brow furrowed at the apprehensive glance he shot at Carlisle. His mind was a barrage of remorseful apologies.

"And what did he find?" I asked, looking from him to Carlisle when he didn't answer right away. Out of instinct, I automatically went on the defense, tensing and leaning forward slightly. Something told me that whatever it was they found was going to be yet another hurdle for Bella and I. I looked to Carlisle once more, trying to search his mind for the answers while Eleazar gazed at me with regretful eyes.

Carlisle shook his head slowly, knowing what I was trying to do. "No, Edward… this is not something I can tell you, you have to see it for yourself… I'm sorry, son." Finishing his thought, he quickly began going over his patients medical files in his mind, but not before he let an image of everyone gathered around Carmen. She was holding something in her hand, but through the gathered family members I couldn't see what it was, that was pulling them all together so tightly.

"What are you both hiding from us? What did Jasper find? I have had enough of these games… just. Tell. Me." My voice wasn't masking any of my irritation; this evasion had gone on long enough. Why couldn't this just end already? Bella felt stiff in my arms, I could feel her body slightly tremble beneath my fingers. My frustration began to get the best of me.

"If someone does not start talking, we are leaving." I couldn't stop the venomous tone that was seeping from my threat nor did I want to. "I will take Bella and our son and we will leave. We have been through enough… as far as I'm concerned, this is over…" I said, taking a step back and placing my hand firmly in hers.

"Edward?" I a little shocked to feel a slight pull on my hand keeping me from moving forward and was saddened ever further by the fear in Bella's voice.

"What is it? What did you find?" she said, squaring her shoulders and brushing her hair from her face. Much to my dismay, her acting ability had definitely improved since her change. I could almost believe she was as strong as she was acting, but I knew her better than anyone aside from her father, and I could see she was forcing her courage out now. She shoved her fidgeting hands in her pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking.

Eleazar let out a deep sigh before taking a halfhearted step forward while reaching into his long coat, and pulling out the long white envelope I had seen in Irina's thoughts. I eyed it suspiciously before reaching out and taking it from him.

"What is it?" I asked, flipping it over and examined it closely, as though it contained something threatening.

"I think it's best you take Bella to the lake nearby. I trust you know the way, it's peaceful and it will give you more privacy. The rest of my family will be coming to say their goodbyes; they have already seen the contents of what you hold," he said, giving a nod to what I was holding in my hands.

Bella stared at the envelope for a moment before looking up at me in confusion and fear. I pulled her to me, trying to hide the fact that I was feeling the exact same way at the moment. Once again, I took Bella by the hand and turned to leave Bella following without hesitation this time.

"Bella?" My head snapped back around as Eleazar advanced toward us once again. Out of natural instinct, I placed one arm protectively in front of Bella. Eleazar froze in his tracks, his brow furrowing at my gesture, but then his expression fall soft again in understanding.

"I am very sorry for what you've been through, for what Irina has done to you and your family. I hope you can one day come to trust us, and believe we knew nothing of what she had been up to." His words were imploring and sincere and I knew he meant what he was saying, but my anger at his inability to know what was going on in his own home kept me from reaching out to him. I could see Bella was also having trouble coming up with a response to his request. After an uncomfortable silence, Carlisle entered the conversation again.

"Bella, I understand your hesitation, and I'm sure Eleazar does not expect your answer right now," he said, nodding once to Eleazar, who returned the nod before returning his attention back to Bella and I. A gentle smile graced his lips, though it didn't touch his eyes. "I believe you and Edward have been through enough. The others are headed this way; why don't you both go? You need some time alone to finish this. Masen will be well taken care of till you return. We will meet you at the airport; there will be no need to return to the Denali's home. I think it's time to go to _our_ home… your home." Just hearing him say the word _home_ made me breath a little easier. It seemed like a distant dream, diametrically opposed to nightmare I have lived the past year.

"We'll meet you there," I said, turning and fleeing with Bella in hand once again. We ran silently as we made our way to the lake. I knew this place well. It was secluded, peaceful, and isolated. I gripped the envelope between my fingers tightly as we approached the water's edge.

"Would you like to hunt first? You looked drained and you need your energy."

"Edward, stop stalling. Let's do this, I want this over with."

"Maybe we shouldn't even bother with this. You heard Carlisle; there is nothing else. We are free to go home… if there was any kind of a threat here, he would not be willing to leave so freely."

"Edward, if you don't want to see what it is, I will do it alone. I need to know what this is all about. Maybe it's all the documents Damien had given her for safe keeping?"

I walked to nearby rock and sat staring out over the water. It was odd to envy something so simple but I did… the way it seemed to lay so still, so serene. At the same time, it resemble our existence in many ways, running smoothly until something came along disturbing it, causing ripples, and changing its course, but eventually, in time, it would become still once again.

"Edward?" Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts. She was standing where I had left her, rubbing her upper arms as if she were cold. She had kept so many of her human habits that I almost forgot she was now like me. I pushed myself back on the rock and patted the space between my knees. She walked slowly over to me and climbed up the stone and rested with her back laid against my chest. I pulled her tightly to me and kissed the side of her neck, before asking once again if she was sure she wanted to do this. She nodded silently.

I pulled the envelope forward and twisted it idly for a moment before turning it over and slowly unsheathing its contents. As I unfolded it, I immediately saw that it was some sort of letter, I knew the writing at once… it was Irina's. My stomach turned over as I began to realize what it was..

_**My Dearest family,**_

_**I know that, if you are reading this, I am gone. Don't hold Bella responsible for this. I have been dead for months; the only difference is that my body now matches my soul. My heart has felt hollow in my chest since the day he left me, and I only recently discovered why… it's because he took it with him. I haven't been whole in a long time and my body has grown tired and even colder without his presence in it. Food no longer has taste, flowers hold no scent, the world's colors are bland and lifeless and I hurt… I hurt so much; I don't want to hurt anymore. There are no words to express how sorry I am, but I pray one day you will understand why I did what I did, but never feel it as I have… **_

_**Eleazar and Carmen**_

_**I want you to know how sorry I am, I never meant to hurt you like this. You are the closest thing I have ever had to real parents, and I shall miss you dearly. Please know there was no other option for me. I want you to know that it was nothing you did; there was nothing anyone could have done to save me. My only regret is how I went about finding my way out. I know you would have never done it, and I couldn't go to the Volturi like Edward had planned. If I had, all it would have taken was one touch from Aro to destroy all you have fought to protect. Please don't mourn me long, eternity is too long to spend your days in sadness… I would know. Forgive me for being weak, but I think I have stumbled around in the darkness long enough. I'm ready for the light. Please take care of each other, and take nothing for granted, because whether we believe it or not, even as Vampires…Nothing is forever. Everything must come to an end. It's up to us to decide where we want to be in our lives when the time comes. Be Happy. I will be watching.**_

_**Tanya and Kate**_

_**I think it breaks my heart the most to leave you two behind. Oh, how I will miss my sisters. Forgive me for leaving you as I have, but knowing you two as I do, I know you would never let me go. I will always be in your hearts… as you will be in mine. Please don't make the same mistake I did. Do not fear love, embrace it. If you manage to find it, hold on tight, and let no one take it from you. Tanya, I know you have found the one for you, tell him before its too late. Stop wasting time without him when that time could be spent with him. Remember, in the end, that's all you've got. Kate, watch out for Tanya for me, she has a way of getting in her own way. I have always envied your outlook on this life, you find beauty in everything, teach her to do the same. I love you both dearly, and remember, sister is watching.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme**_

_**I pray you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I know what I did was beyond any betrayal you ever expected from your own family, and you have no idea how much I regretted doing it. Please know I never had any intention of using what I knew against your family. You have always been kind and diligent when it came to showing us the lengths you were willing to go for your family. I knew you would never give up until you brought her home, and I was right. Carlisle, I will miss our talks and walks along the river. I wish you and Esme and eternity of happiness, it just wasn't in the books for me. Take care of your family and mine, they are going to need you. I love you…**_

_**Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice**_

_**Where to begin… I envy you four the most, your love and trust in one another is unwavering. You don't know how many days I spent imagining I had someone love me as you love each other. Well, I got it… my dreams became reality, but then my reality became nothing more than a dream, or should I say nightmare. I know this is no excuse for what I did, but know that I loved you all very much and I pray that you will never suffer the pain I have. Live well, live for each other. I love you all.**_

_**Charlie **_

_**I know we haven't known each other long and I have no right to ask anything of you, but I'm going to anyway. I know how you kept saying this life didn't suit you, that you weren't made for this, but I believe everything happens for a reason, so maybe you were meant for this. You've been given a second chance at life and love, Charlie. Don't throw it away because of some moral misgiving, not all of us are evil, conspiring, backstabbing leaches. There is some good in all of us, we just have to be willing to look for it. Don't let my actions ingrain your perception of our kind. If you need proof of this, just take a look at the people standing around you. I love you, Charlie. Take care of my family and yours**_

_**Edward and Bella **_

_**I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I have done to you both, but most of all for what I forced Bella to do. I knew she didn't really know me, so it would be easier for her. Edward, we have known each other for so long, I wasn't sure if it came down to it you would actually pull the trigger so to speak. I had to be sure this would be done without fail, and what greater power is there than a love between a mother and a child? Please believe me when I tell you I was never going to tell the Volturi about the child, I know some of the things I probably said to you were despicable, Bella, but know I didn't mean a word of it. I needed to push your buttons hard enough that you would have no trouble pulling that trigger. And if by any chance you begin to feel guilty for what you had to do… don't! You set me free, and if you begin to regret it because you thought I should suffer more… don't. You saved a lot of people even more heart aches… you did us all a favor by ending me. I wish you both the long and happy life I wasn't granted and as for the little one… treat him like the blessing he is. I love you… Goodbye**__._

A thousand different thoughts and emotions were flowing though me Anger, rage, sorrow, regret, fear, all clashing together as I read and reread the letter several time. Bella had not moved as we sat reading… I'm not even sure she was breathing. I didn't know where to begin or what she was feeling. I missed the connection we once had; it gave me insight into what she was thinking through her emotions but I had not felt it In a while.

"Bella?" I whispered close to her ear, but she made no move to reply. "Bella, Love, please talk to me…"

"Why?" she whispered back.

"Why what?" I said, scooting back so that I could turn her to face me, but when I placed my hand on her shoulder, she quickly shrugged it off and slid from the stone, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead over the water.

"Why did you come for me? Why couldn't you have just left us where we were? Catherine would still be alive; Brigit would still be alive… Irina would still be with her family." Her voice held no emotion in it, it was flat and cold.

"Bella?" I said climbing from the rock and walking up behind her.

"Don't, Edward… its true, you read the letter just as I did. She knew. She knew she would die, one way or another if I was involved, and she was right… I made sure of that, didn't I?" I saw her shoulders drop slightly as she released a soft breath "That's why she had to make it me. Who else has to die because of me, Edward? Are you really willing to sacrifice a member of your family for me the next time something happens? Are you prepared to lose Alice or Esme…? What about Emmett?" The tone of her words were full of so much sadness I feared where this conversation was headed

"What are you saying? Are you…?"' she spun around on her heel to face me, causing me to take a small step back and cutting off my words.

"I don't know what I'm saying… I don't know what I'm doing. When I was with Damien, I thought about you every minute of every day. I prayed everyday you would find us, especially on nights when Damien was especially cruel. I would block out everything from my mind but your face, you were my greatest hope… and greatest fear, because I knew this would happen… I knew people would have to die. I used to fear the rate of Masen's growth but as I saw him grow more and more to look like his father my fear shifted. I needed him away from Damien, I was waiting for him to become big enough that I could send him to find you… for you to keep safe." She took a quick step back turning to face the water again leaving her just out of arms reach before continuing.

"I was more than willing to sacrifice my life for him, for you, for our family, but it always ends up costing someone else their life." She turned to face me with an incredulous look on her face. "Is my life honestly worth anymore than any other persons?" My answer came without a second's hesitation.

"Yes." The tone of my voice left no room for argument. She could never make me believe otherwise. I had waited and lived to long without her to believe we were anything but fated to be together. "Bella, what Irina did was inexcusable but I would be lying if I said I didn't understand some of it." I saw her body tense at my words and spoke up quickly to explain myself. "When I thought you were dead… that you had killed yourself, the thought of spending eternity without you was inconceivable. Spending eternity with the love of your life is a gift few of us have been lucky to find, and when we do, it's for life… but to have loved this deeply and lose it… to face it alone, to be forced to walk this world as an immortal without a reason for living is a fate worse than death."

"Bella, you are worth more to me than anything. You and Masen are my world, my life. My life means nothing without you in it. When are you going to understand what you mean to me? What you mean to this family…?" I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against my chest.

She stood stiff beneath my hold and I wanted nothing more in this world than to know what she was thinking. I pressed my lips firmly to the back of her head before resting my forehead against her. After a moment, her body seemed to relax into my arms.

"What am I going to tell our son? How am I going to tell him what I did?" Bella said, leaning her cheek into my shoulder while grabbing hold of my arms that were securely wrapped around her. I rested my head against the top of hers.

"We are going to tell him that his mother did a very brave thing. She did what she had to do to keep her family safe."

"Edward, all I did…was dodge the bullet one more day. Who knows how long this will last?" She said, releasing herself from my hold, before turning to face me again.

"It will last as long as it can, and if something else threatens our family, we will continue to fight… to protect each other, just as we have always done." I took a step forward and placed my hands on the on the nape of her neck.

"Bella, lets go home… lets take our son and go home. We have been through enough, both of us. As of right now, there is nothing in our way It's tragic that people have lost there lives on the road to bring us together again, but the best way to honor them is to show they did not die in vain. Love. With. Me. Bella… live with me…" I took a quick breath, and before I could stop myself, I was kneeling in front of her with my hand on hers.

"Bella, since the day I met you, I have been fighting, fighting the urge to kill you, fighting my feelings for you, fighting to leave you, fighting to keep you, fighting to keep you human, fighting to my way to you, and I will continue to fight, but no longer against you… but along side you. Because I love you… because there will never be another for me, and it doesn't matter what happens to keep us apart, or who tries to keep us apart, they will never succeed. We are one in the same you and I." I lightly kissed each knuckle on her small hand before raising my face to look in her eyes. "We are matched forever… nothing and NO ONE can ever change that. We will always belong to each other. You are mine and I'm yours. I have spent a hundred years waiting for you. I think we have waited long enough, no matter what lies ahead… we can deal with it together." She continued to stare at me with unwavering eyes, her expression was unreadable.

"Marry me, Bella…"

Before I could reach for the chain that held her ring, she dropped to her knees in front of me. I froze, searching her face for any clue as to what she was thinking. She looked as though she were on the verge of tears. Panic began to set in. I looked at her anxiously, not knowing if that expression was from sadness or happiness. I was about to speak when she beat me to it.

"Edward, since the day I met you, I have been fighting, fighting to stay away from you, fighting to stay with you, fighting for your love, fighting to keep you, fighting to find you, fighting my way back to you, and I will continue to fight not with you, but for you, and our family… all of my family." She placed her hand over my heart where her ring rested.

"It has always been and will always be you, Edward…" the feel of her hand on my chest sent waves of electricity flowing through me, making my un-beating heart soar in my chest. I placed my hand on top of hers; it felt warm beneath my touch, a couple of degrees warmer than me but still the same. Forever we would be the same. Forever she would be mine.

"Forever…" I hadn't realized I had said the words out loud until she repeated the word back to me.

I smiled softly before resting my forehead on hers "Forever…"

* * *

**A/N: ok So there you go who woulda thought huh! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I keep saying we are coming to the end but im no longer going to say that. I don't know how many chaters we have left, so I'm just going to let ya know when we get there, and we are not there yet. As I said before thank you all so much for continuing to read my story and I hope you continue to do so. Also leave a review! thanks**

**Gob bless ya shell baby I Love you!**

**A special thanks goes to my wonderful Beta crmcneill, who has more patience then anyone I know... LOL Your great, thanks!**

**The Song for this chapter is :Changes - By Three Doors Down: Song is on my profile check it out its great**


	40. Chapter 40

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters... :(**

** A/N: Hey** guys look what I got! LOL I apologize for leaving you all for so long. I have missed writing this story so much. But here it is so let me know what ya'll think? And thanks for sticking around with me it really meant alot. anyway I won't waste anymore time on this. As i said befor let me know what you think...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

_**Winds of change**_

**(Alice POV)**

It didn't bother me in the least to be freed nearly last of the restraint Bella placed on me when she left. My mind was already restrained as I tried to view Bella's future and was shown nothing. I would have been sure, once she became like us my vision of her would clear. I tried to understand what had just transpired between Bell and Irina. My own anger and betrayal still stung new. Our family had finally fallen apart. I failed them, I failed them all. I mentally shook that thought from my mind '.NO.' I will not allow my family to end like this. My determination became my lone source of comfort. I heard my name being called by several of my family members and could hear the worry in my sweet loves voice. I did my best to block out all noise in an attempt to concentrate. I closed my eyes tightly, nothing I did was helping. I once again despite my recent vow felt my heart slip into despair, and then as if a dream, my body stiffened as I saw flashes of bright colors through the darkness. Images began to form, though I could not quite make them out. I felt my hands freed and quickly pressed my middle and index fingers firmly on my temples. I sat still concentrating on Bella, the images were still distorted and moving through my mind more quickly, but the fact that I could see anything when it came to Bella was more than I could hope for.

I felt Jaspers soothing touch on my back as he began rubbing small circles before pulling me into his lap. As soon as he pulled me to him the images began to fade and go dark once again. Why? Why was I allowed those small glimpses only to put back in the dark? I quickly buried my face in his chest.

"Alice?" I heard Carlisle's voice rather then saw him. I nodded minutely knowing he would know I was acknowledging him. "Are you alright?"

I let out a soft sigh and released my hands from my head, while sliding from Jaspers lap onto the floor. "I saw her… well… I think it was her; it was her who I was concentrating on. I saw Edward in the shadows there is no mistaking the silhouette of that hair." I whispered so only he could hear me. For the first time all day I saw the corners of the man I considered my father lips curve up ever so slightly. I was about to return he gestures when a panic shriek ripped through the silence.

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM!" Everyone's head snapped around at the sound of Kate's voice. "IRINA'S NOT IN HER RIGHT MIND…ELAZAR!" she spun quickly to face him. Her voice more controlled "We have to help her! You know she would never hurt a child. Even though the talk was taboo, you heard her speak of loving, and, wanting children… though she would never dare make the same mistake our mother did." Her body spun to face Tanya who was standing with Charlie, still in a state of shock." At the clinic, who watches the children while the parents are being treated?" The plea in her eyes was heart wrenching, I felt Carlisle stir beside me but Carmen beat him to it. She was by her side in a flash taking her shaking form tightly in her arms. I looked around the room taking in stock of who was still here. I heard Edward's departure as soon as he was freed but could not make out the conversation between him and Jasper. Speaking of Jasper where had my husband gone.

My eyes searched the room never resting on him I turned toward the stairs as I heard someone coming down them. The expression of Jaspers face gave nothing away as to what he was holding in his hands. Just as he approached Eleazar and Carlisle Images of us all holding on to one another flew through my mind. Eleazar was reading a letter that had been written by Irina. She addressed the letter to all of us in some way or another. My heart sank as I listened to Eleazar in my vision and hearing it all before anyone has even opened it was like a sharp blow to my midsection I could feel my anger begin to build again I knew what was coming I saw Carmen breaking down with Kate still wrapped tightly in her arms. I saw Esme bury herself in Carlisle's arms as he rocked her back and forth. I watched as Rose made no move to show emotion, nor did she bother to show any human attributes. She didn't blink, breathe or move. She was a perfect marble statue with Emmett just standing securely behind her waiting, and watching if she were to show some sign of needing him. I knew I wasn't going to be able to watch this so I walked quickly to Jaspers side and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"They are going to need you… I will take Masen and be just outside." I froze for a moment, taking in the fact that Masen was no longer in the room. My eyes flashed to every face in the room. Jasper saw my sudden panic and became rigid at once. I hushed him quietly.

"I will find him… say nothing." Jaspers brow furrowed and he reached for my arm. I placed my hand on his, for a brief moment and tried to give him the most reassuring smile I could muster. I slipped out. As I was standing on the porch taking in the sights and scents around, I could hear the sound of Eleazar's voice as he began to read the letter. Just then the wind changed direction bringing Masen's sweet smell to my nose. I immediately took off after him. My mind began to berate myself. It's not like it was a hard job to keep an eye on my nephew but at the first test, I lost him. My body began to move faster as the thought of him coming upon Irina and Bella began to seep into my mind. As his scent became stronger I noticed his sent was coming from the opposite direction, from where Bella and Edwards's scents were. The trail I was following was almost that of a person, who was lost. The trail looped and weaved all over back tracking. I had to catch myself once, to keep from laughing as I noticed I was spinning in circles. My lightened mood quickly changed as another scent filled my nose. A sick sweet smell, I never much cared for, and considering that the smell was of a Vampire's demise. I fought the panic that begin to grip me.

I moved faster knowing I was coming closer to him. As I cleared a small group of trees I spotted him and froze in my tracks. About 100 feet in front of me sat Masen, his back was to me and he was sitting with his legs crossed. The way his head was angled, he appeared to be looking at something.

"Masen are you alright?" I said walking at a human pace so I didn't frighten him. He never answered; he just continued to stare at whatever it was in front of him. I couldn't help the startled gasp and quickly covered my mouth, as I finally saw what he was sitting in front of. Damien or what was left of him, which only appeared to be ash and a few remnants of his clothing. I slowly lowered myself down so that I was almost at Masen's level.

"Masen honey what are you doing out here by yourself?"I raised my hand to touch his shoulder and he flinched back and for the first time I noticed he was clutching something firmly in his hands.

"Masen… what is that you have in your hands?" I waited as patiently as I could and still I got no answer. I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable the longer I sat near Damien's ashes. "Masen sweetheart, why don't we go back to the house? I'm sure the others are missing you right now. Your Mom and Dad should be back soon." I said as I started to get to my feet. He still was not acknowledging my presence other than to shy away from it. I was starting to worry that I may need help, when he spoke suddenly without taking his eyes from the ashes in front of him.

"I know, I'm not supposed to say this… but… he was not all a bad dad." His child like voice held such sincerity in it. He raised his tiny hand and showed me what it was, that he was holding on so tightly to. It was a man's ring. It had a ruby set deep in the tarnished gold band. It looked very old, well over a century, possibly a family heirloom. I didn't know what to say. I slowly crouched down next to him and ran my hand over the back of his head. I smoothed down his hair in a calming manner. From what Bella had told me, was that she had blocked Masen's ability to read her or Damien's mind when they were in there home; especially in the bedroom. Bella suffered greatly in silence. Bearing it, in order to ensure her son was spared, as much as possible; the hell of being there.

"It's alright to feel bad when someone dies Masen…" I slid my hand over his shoulder and placed my arm around him pulling him a little closer. I it was so easy to hold him and feel so connected there was something almost up lifting about him almost to the point it didn't seem natural. I rested my cheek on the top of his head before continuing. "Our compassion is what keeps a part of us still human."

"Do you fink he evew… loved me? " He flipped around quickly to face me; his eyes were glistening with tears. "I always tried to be good… I tried nevew to make him mad… like a good boy." The crack in his voice gave away the pain he was feeling. Was he actually blaming himself for Damien's death? Was he thinking had he been a better little boy things would have ended differently? How was I going to explain to him that there was no other outcome but the one that had transpired? Though I had not seen what was going to happen I knew this was the only option.

His eyes were searching mine for some sort of bearing of how he should be feeling. I was stunned into silence as I searched for the correct way to answer him. I couldn't believe no one stopped to think of how this was going to affect him. In the long run, as a vampire it is easy for us to compartmentalize our feelings. Then again Masen wasn't a full vampire, he was part human as well and with that came inner confliction. Not to mention he was still young and still had much to learn about both species. I had to admit I was not the best at dealing with Human emotions especially ones as fragile as a child. I suddenly wished Esme were here. She had a way of explaining things so delicately having been a mother to us all. Trying to channel Esme I closed my eyes and gave the most honest answer I could.

"Masen how could anyone not love you?" I said pulling him even closer to me. "You are so, so, special my darling. Your mother and father love you more than anyone in this whole world. Edward loved you before he met you. We all did." I said kissing the top of his head. "But…" Masen started but I placed my finger on the dimple between his little lips.

"No Masen… there are no buts in this family. Our love has no conditions, do you understand? We love you no matter what. Nothing that happened was your fault. Nothing Damien did was your fault. Damien died a long time ago and his humanity along with it. His idea of love was twisted and flawed. He lost his heart many years ago." I turned him so I could see his face. I was still fascinated to see Edwards eyes gazing back at me. He held such emotion in his features that you didn't really need to have Edwards gift to know what he was thinking. The sincerity and innocence that was staring back at me was almost overwhelming, it made me long for the memories of my youth, memories that will forever be shrouded in darkness for me. To see life though the eyes of a child is a great gift that should never be taken for granted. I slowly exhaled my breath, getting a grip on my own emotions before continuing.

"Did you know when we vampires fall in love its forever?" I said widening my eyes to accentuate just how long that was. "That's what your mom and dad have together. Your dad would travel to the ends of the earth to find her and he did. He never stopped searching for her. She is his heart and he is hers. Just like uncle Jasper has mine, Uncle Emmett has Auntie Rose's and Grandpa Carlisle has Grandma Esme's"

My eyes nearly pooled with venom as I watched his head drop and he placed his free hand over his heart.

"Who has my heart?" he said softly slowly looking up at me.

"It's a secret your heart will keep until you're older." My head shot up to Esme standing a few feet away with her and over her heart as well.

"But I will tell you this my darling, you have captured my heart from the moment I saw you." She smiled softly and slowly crouched down to his level. I don't know how long she was standing there or how much she heard but from the look on her face it was long enough. I watched a smile slowly build on Masen's face until he was smiling so big you could see almost all his tiny teeth. With that he raced from my lap to Esme's waiting arms.

She stood Masen still wrapped in her arms after a quiet moment he shifted in her arms to look at her. I watched silently as he just stared at her as if trying to figure out some sort of silent riddle. The he leaned in as if only Esme could hear him.

"Grandma does Grandpa know I took your heart?" Masen whispered with a familiar smirk.

I loud giggle escaped my lips before I managed to restrain my laughter although it wasn't necessary considering Esme's head flew back and for the first time in months I listen to the sound I didn't realize I missed _'genuine'_ laughter. When Esme composed herself a few seconds later she smiled brightly at Masen; gently rubbing her nose against his.

"I will let you in on a secret sweetheart." She said mimicking his move. "Grandma's have so much love in their heart's that there is plenty enough for everyone." With that being said she placed a small kiss on his cheeks.

"I love you too Grandma." He said wrapping his arms around her neck once again.

I got to my feet brushing off the debris from the forest floor. "Esme what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I say winking at Masen as he turns to smile at me.

"Edwards Back at the house You two have been gone for quite a while I would have called but you left your phone at the house we are on our way back to the airport it's time to go home. _'Home' _the realization of that word hit me and I absentmindedly began bouncing on my toes before another thought broke through my excitement.

"Um where's Bella?" I said trying to hide my concern with a humorless giggle.

"She will meet us at the airport; there was something she needed to do alone." She didn't explain any further and I didn't press the subject. I would just ask Edward when we returned. As we made our way back to the house I couldn't help but feel the need to get to the airport as soon as possible.

**Bella's POV.**

Not returning to the house with Edward to get Masen was hard, but what I was about to do now seemed much more difficult. As I made my way back to the place Irina had fallen I clutched the letter she had written tightly in my hand. Although I was not sure I would ever find peace with what I had done; I needed to find peace with what she had done. She had gone to great lengths to punish me for the loss of her love and in a way she was right. Had I not been living in my nostalgia, I would not have gone to the meadow. I would not have run into Laurent. I'm not saying he would not have met the same fate. He had no treaty with the wolves and killing vampires was what they are meant to do. But it would not have been because of me. It would not have been because I was a foolish girl, trying to recapture a past I longed to re-live. I had to stop my mind from searching for every possible way this could have ended differently. There was no point in it any longer. It was over, choices were made and actions that can't be undone. I pushed myself faster; I needed to finish this so I could go home. So we all could go home.

When I reached the area where it had happened I found myself slowing down. As I neared the clearing and the spot when Irina had met her fate I could see that most of her ashes were gone and knew her family had taken them. My heart was broken for her family. And knowing I did this to them, is breaking it even more. They have been family to the Cullen's for decades and now their bond was facing an uncertain future.

I walked at a human pace the last few yards to where the smoke was barely drifting silently as it lingered near the ground. My legs suddenly felt weak, and I didn't fight the need to keep standing. I tentatively drop to my knees; not noticing the broken branches and rubble I had landed on. I sat back on my heels with a huff exhaling all the air in my lungs. I sat in silence taking in my surroundings for the first time since it happened. The destruction before me was shocking. I could see the rage that had been used to make this kind of devastation. I knew right then, I never wanted to feel that ever again.

As I stared at where Irina's ash's had laid, I took a large unnecessary breath. I closed my eyes briefly before beginning.

"Hey." I stopped, internally giving myself a humorless laugh. I thought to myself 'who says hey to someone they barely knew and now they were dead because of them?'.

I sat in silence once again and began fidgeting with my fingers. I open and closed my mouth a couple of times. I suddenly felt like a fish out of water and I was sure that I was looking like one as well. I decided I was just going to say what was in my mind to say.

"You knew Edward better than I do, you knew him a lot longer. So you know that Edward doesn't believe he has a soul; but I know he was wrong. I know you can hear me. First, I want to say is, I'm sorry things happened as they did. I wish it could have gone differently. Second, I know why you did it. I can't honestly say I wouldn't have done the same thing. Actually that came out wrong. I would not have done the things you did, or gone to the extreme you did… I. When I think about ever losing Edward my thoughts become irrational. I know I could never live without him or my son. I only meant that I know why you would want it all to end. You made some very poor choices Irina, and a lot of people got hurt because of them; your family, the Cullen's. I mean did you even stop to think about what losing you would do to your sisters? If you knew you were going to die, and I know I'm a stranger to you, but I was a part of this family too; did you even think of what that would do to me and my relationship with your family?" I could feel my anger rising once again and quickly calmed myself.

Before I could utter another word, a voice came from behind me, startling me. I must have been so caught up with my rant that I didn't notice Tanya had come up behind me.

"There is only so much loss a person can handle, even for a vampire." Her voice was soft and remorseful. I didn't know what to make of it. Before I could move she was kneeling next to me. I couldn't bring myself to face her. I watched as she reached toward where Irina had laid she hesitated for a moment before she slowly lowered her hand to the ground. My breath was becoming slightly ragged as I watched her. She mournfully ran her fingers stirring up the dirt and the remainder of the ash.

"I'm sorry Tanya." The words came out in almost a whisper as I felt like my throat was constricting from the large lump that was growing there. I could barely get the words out.

"Bella… No one blames you for what you had to do." She said retracting her hand but never taking her eyes off of it. I watched as she began to rub her thumb across the three fingers that still had dirt and ash mixed on them.

"How can you say that? I took your sister from you… I…I… ruined your family." I said looking down at my hands. I stiffened slightly and her hand slid atop of mine.

"Bella look at me…" she shook my hand softly.

I slowly slid my hand from beneath hers and turned my head to face hers. She laid her own hand back gently in her lap. She wasn't offended for she knew this was hard for both of us. Seeing her like this was bewildering and disorienting. She had always been such a threat to me, it was hard to see her as anything else; but now having destroyed her family, how was I to feel now?

"I _will _miss my sister… she was my best friend." She stopped for a moment and I saw her eyes flow back toward the place Irina was, before focusing back on me. "She was family; we will all mourn this loss." My face began to drop to the ground along with my heart. She quickly raised her hand to my chin to stop me. "But so are you…" My breath was almost taken away when I saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"What Irina did to you… to all of us, will take time to heal. And you should not be the one apologizing to anyone. We should be apologizing to you. Bella because of what Irina did you were tortured for so long; as was Edward. He never gave up looking for you. He never rested, he never gave up, or thought of giving up" She lowered her hand back to her lap and gave me a soft smile.

"I know it's not going to be easy Bella but you are going to have to try to move on. You have earned a little happiness. Don't worry about the rest of us. We will be ok and someday our family will be whole again. Who knows, someday I may have the love you do." My thoughts immediately went to Edward and my heart dropped in my stomach. I was on my feet in a flash.

"Tanya You almost had me for a minute!" I said with a spiteful look. With that Tanya was on her feet as well.

"Bella, no you don't understand! Please." She said her voice pleading. "I don't want Edward anymore."

"Right." I said turning to leave. I had had enough and now I knew for sure she was never going to change. I began to feel stupid for almost believing what she was saying was the truth. Before I could leave she grabbed my arm.

"Bella stop! I Love Charlie!" I froze and she dropped her hand quickly as if it hurt to touch me. After what felt like an eternity, though I'm sure it was more like a few seconds; I turned to look at her.

"What? What did you just say?" My voice quivered hiding none of my shock.

"I love your father… very deeply" her eyes never left mine.

"How? When?" My now limitless mind was running through hundreds, if not thousands of questions. Before the reality of what she and her sister were set in. "You stay away from my father! Do you think I'm stupid! All the kind words and the heartfelt concern was all a game to you!" My anger was almost immediate, building quickly to rage. I could feel the ground beneath my feet begin to vibrate. If I didn't get my anger under control, something bad was going to happen.

"You need to leave Tanya! Now!" I hissed between my teeth and balled my hands into tight fists.

"No Bella, you need to hear me out… Please." She said taking a quick step forward. My hand shot out freezing her where she stood.

"I know what you and your sisters do to men, you use them for what you can, and then leave them. I won't let you do that to Charlie. He will not be another one of your conquests!" I could taste the bitter sting of the venom as it began to fill my mouth.

"Your right…" she whispered as if caught in a lie there was no way out of. "Bella, your right. Men were mere play things to us. We enjoyed their company for a short time, but soon bored of them when they no longer purposed a challenge. But this is different Bella. I adore your father's company. When he first arrived at our home and after his change was complete, I was asked to tutor him in our way of life. A task I did not want, but the more time I spent with him the more I longed for his company. When he was away, even for the shorted period of time I was beside myself. I don't know who I am without him. I never understood how deep Edwards love for you ran, having never felt such love myself. But now I know Bella. it's been a year and my eyes have never left his, nor my heart. It's how I truly understand why you had to do what you had to do, as I understand why my sister did what she did" The look in her eyes caused me to weaken my hold on her. She was telling the truth! She was a good actress, but she was not that good. I released my hold on her altogether, taking a short step back.

She took a large breath as if she actually needed it. I continued to stare thinking of how this could be possible. When a thought struck me; she had not mentioned how Charlie felt about her.

"Does Charlie Love you too?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"He knows nothing of my feelings, I have never told anyone… but you." For the first time this beautiful vampire looked insecure. A far cry from the over confident female I had met over a year ago.

"Why?" Was all I could manage to utter.

"He doesn't like what he is Bella… He doesn't want to be what he is. He has just been waiting for you to come home." My heart dropped again, when I saw the love in her eyes turn to mourning.

"What do you mean just waiting for me to get home? What is he going to do?" She closed her eyes and lowered her head shaking it slowly back and forth. Panic now seized my chest. I flashed in front of her griping her arms.

"Tanya! What is he going to do?" I almost screamed.

"I don't know… He never said anything, it was just the way he… he…" Her voice was beginning to crack.

No… this was not happening. I mourned the loss of my father once and I wasn't going to do it again! I refused to lose anyone else in my life… either of us. I grabbed Tanya's hand and ran.

I only came close enough to the house to see that rental cars were gone and that they had left for the airport already. I knew I would have to face the rest of Tanya's family one day, but everything was too fresh. We all needed time to come to terms with everything. We needed space and time to heal. I also had things I still had to deal with, but they would have to wait. This however could not.

As I made my way to the airstrip; I glanced back periodically to make sure Tanya was still behind me. My mind was still reeling over Tanya's earlier confession. I did believe she had actual feelings for Charlie, but I was still fearful of what may happen. It is in our nature not to be trusting and my feeling was double by the fact that it was Tanya we were talking about. Men where her toys, her play things but there was no denying there was something in her eyes, a true hunger. I recognized it. It was the way I looked at Edward. I don't know how I had not seen it before. As I thought back to when we first arrived at the house, she was always standing near him. Her eyes would flicker to each person in the room, but landed on Charlie more often than not; and how she stopped Kate for using her gift on him. She took Kate's wrath to protect Charlie. _Charlie. Charlie. Charlie._

I felt the air fly past me as I pushed myself to where he was waiting for me with the rest of the family. How could he think I would ever allow him to do this? He was a grandfather now. He had responsibilities, to Masen and to me to be there for us.

As we approached the plane I slowed trying to collect my emotions. I wasn't going to solve anything by accidently blowing up the plane. I was still having a hard time controlling my power; especially when I am emotional. I grabbed the rail to the stairs leading to the door of the plane and stopped. I turned my head toward Tanya.

"I am going to ask you to wait here for me… Please?" I said releasing the rail and turning my whole body to face her. "The only way I'm going to get through to him is if I have his complete attention. And if what I feel is going to happen,_ is_ going to happen; I will need your patience." I saw her shoulders fall slightly. I crossed the few steps between us, till I was standing inches from her. She lowered her head but I caught it with my hand raising it back up so I could see her eyes.

"Tanya… Trust me." I smiled softly moving my hand to her hair brushing it behind her ear. "I will return for you as soon as I get my answers, and you will have a chance to get yours as well." She smiled a half smile and gave me a small nod; which I returned before heading into the plane.

When I stepped my heart lightened as I saw my family as they should be… together. Esme and Carlisle were sitting next to one another holding hands and watching their family, just be. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap twirling his hair in her fingers. Emmett was wearing an abnormally large set of headphones. He was pretending to scratch imaginary records on an imaginary turn table. All awhile Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, turning her attention back to Masen. Masen was sitting on the floor with Charlie; who was patiently teaching him how to fold paper planes. If I could cry I would have. I choked back a sob as I remembered when he had taught me the same thing. I remember we spent the day on the front porch throwing them and seeing who's went farther.

"You ready?" I heard a voice whisper behind me. I leaned back knowing he was there. Edward wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close against his chest and out of site of the rest of the family before turning me around and crushing his lips to mine with a hunger I missed, but would never miss again.

"Soon…" I mumbled against his lips. "I have one more thing to take care of before we leave." I said placing another small chaste kiss on his lips; lips I would never tire of kissing.

"I know Tanya's thought are chaotic. She is trying her best to hide them but is failing miserably." he said whispering so only I could hear him.

"Did you know?" I said leaning my head back to look at him while he tried to hide his smirk but failing miserably as well.

"I only had an inkling, their thoughts have been unbelievably guarded especially Charlie's so I can't give you any definite insight into what he was thinking." His smirk faltered when he finished.

"You got nothing from Charlie?" I said feeling a little disappointed. His smirk returned and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I didn't say that." He whispered taking a step back and placing his hand in mine and lifting it to kiss my knuckles.

"Shall we?" he said pulling me toward the front of the plane where my family was waiting.

When we entered the room and everyone came to attention. At once smiles adorned their faces, but the smallest one of all beckoned me to him.

"Momma!" Masen cried and was in my arms in a blur.

"Hello my darling." I said holding him tightly. I held him so tight that I was sure nothing could pry him from my arms. I inhaled his sent deeply taking it all in; even for the brief time we were apart I missed it. I feared I would never smell him again.

"Where you a good boy for everyone?" I said leaning him back and rubbing my nose to his.

He made me stifle a giggle when he raised one brow as if to say _'Really?' _Before nodding and giving me a big toothy grin, which quickly turned into a yawn.

"Tired sweetheart?" he nodded and laid his head on my shoulder.

A loud clap brought us all to attention and caused Masen to jump. I looked up to see Emmett standing at the door of the cockpit rubbing his hands together.

"Alright… All here and accounted for so let's blow this Popsicle stand!" His enthusiasm was shared by all but we couldn't leave, not yet.

"Wait…" Emmett turned around quickly to look at me as did everyone else.

"What is it Bella?" Esme said scooting closer to the edge of her seat but never releasing Carlisle's hand.

I steadied myself deciding on the best way to approach this "Normally I would do this on my own but from all we have been through together, I know I no longer have to." I said looking to each face in the room. "Certain things have been brought to my attention and I need them to be addressed before we head home. And since it affects everyone here I would like all your thoughts." Edward gently took Masen from me and handed him to Esme and came to stand behind me again. I looked at Esme and gestured with my head for her to take him to the bed at the back of the plane. His eyes were already closed again so I knew he would be fully asleep in no time. The emptiness of my arms shook my concentration for a moment, before I took a breath and regained it.

Esme returned seconds later touching my arm as she passed letting me know he was ok before she took her place beside Carlisle again.

"Bella honey what going on?" Charlie rose to his feet with a bewildering expression.

"You dad." I could feel my insides begin to shake with all the emotions running though me. "You're what's going on."

"Bella I don't understand?" Charlie began to look around the room. I suddenly knew he knew what I was talking about. He was looking to everyone like he had been betrayed, then focused back on me.

"You do, you know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you ever think what you are planning would ever be ok?" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Bella this is not something I am going to talk about. Now let's just get you ho…" It was my turn to cut him off.

"No that's where you are wrong!" I hissed taking a step forward. "We ARE going to talk about this… how can you think about leaving me after all we have just been through? Don't you think I have lost enough that WE have lost enough?" I felt a lump begin to grow in my throat but I was not going to let it soften me. He was going to have to come to terms with what he was now and what he will be for a long time.

"Charlie…" Edward said stepping to my side. "I believed for the longest time that what it was…was a curse, until I met Bella." He looked down at me with so much love before returning his gaze to Charlie.

"That day in the field, when you were dying and you begged me to change you; I didn't want to do it. I fought internally knowing what this choice meant for you, and what it meant for me. It was not a decision I made lightly, but I knew we both had a deep and undying love for Bella. We would both die before we let anything happen to her. I knew you needed this, your will was strong and your love for your daughter was even stronger. Charlie If I had know you planned on dying anyway I would never have done this to you. I would not put Bella through that again. She mourned the loss of her father once I will not let her go through that again." I looked up at Edward as he finished what he was saying. His face was void of any emotion it was almost… cold.

"Edward, son, I am so proud to know that my daughter has you and that my grandson has a father who would stop at nothing to keep him and his mother safe. That is all I ever wanted for her, there is nothing left for me in this life now. I am complete in my happiness… I have been a man in love, I had a child and I died protecting the ones I love… that is the way it should be… for me." He took his stare from Edward and turned it to me. "This sounds crazy but I don't think meeting Edward or the Cullen's was an accident. Bells you've always lived your life outside the box. You never laid judgment on anything or anyone. I think this is always what was meant for you. A heart like yours could never be lost to this world. It needs a source of good like yours and the Cullen's to keep things balanced… They all have done nothing but watch over you, I always saw it I just never wanted to admit it. What father wants to admit someone else can take better care of his child than he can? And as evident by your umm medical records; you always needed a little more looking after."His face softened and a small smile crossed his face when he saw my brow furrow in irritation at his last comment. I noticed how he tried to take the light off himself, and this was not going to work.

"Cha… Dad." My voice a bit higher then I intended as I tried to take control of the conversation once again. "You stand here and talk about destinies and things happening as they were meant to. Who's to say this was not what _you_ were meant for…. or much more. You spent you entire human life protecting people even at the risk losing your own life and you never thought twice about it. I want you to think of all the good you can still do. I know how happy you were as a cop dad and you can have that again. If Carlisle can do it as a doctor then you can do it as a police man we have the resources and money to purchase any documents you will need to establish your career." I gave him my most pleading look.

"Bells I lived a good life. But this life is NOT meant for me. I knew my plan from the moment I told Edward to change me. I would make sure you got home safe and my job was done here." He said giving me the same pleading expression.

"So you're telling me all I was, was a job to you? Something you _HAD_ to do to have a clear conscience. So you could float of into the sky with an untarnished record!" I knew I was hitting below the belt but I tried it the nice way and that wasn't working, so now I had use what I could. I saw his features go from soft, too shocked, to hurt, to flabbergasted, to what looked like insulted in seconds.

"Bella how could you say that? You mean everything to me, you always have. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You were never a job to me… you were and are the most precious gift god or your mother ever gave me." I felt my stomach grow heavy at the cruel shots I was taking at him but he was leaving me no choice.

"Then stay with me… stay with us…"I felt my body begin to betray me; as my eyes started to sting as the venom began to fill them.

"I can't do eternity like this Bella with this constant hunger, this thirst." he was interrupted before he could finish.

"It will get easier with time Charlie…" Carlisle said getting to his feet. "You have a place in this family Charlie, you always will."

"Charlie man I never took you for someone who would punk out on his family…" Emmett stood shaking his head, his huge arms folded across his chest. He didn't even to try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You're not just leaving Bella and Masen behind Charlie. I would like to think you wouldn't want to leave me…" Alice said sadly as she shifted herself, so she could rest her head on Jaspers shoulder. That's when I noticed Jasper was staring at Edward. I looked up to see Edward shaking his head ever so slightly.

Edward leaned his head toward me. "Jasper wants to use his gift to help Charlie be more cooperative." Whispering so only I could hear him.

I quickly looked at Jasper and shook my head as well. I knew if I we were going to get through to Charlie it had to be under his own influence. A sudden movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and caused my breath to hitch. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as I watched Masen walk across the room and stop just behind Charlie. He tugged on the back of Charlie's pants to get his attention which at the moment was focused on Alice.

"Why don't you want to stay with me Grandpa? Did I do something bad?" His little expression was heart wrenching. I suddenly felt Edward's hands on my shoulders as he gave me a comforting squeeze.

I saw Charlie stiffen at the question and I made a move to pick him up, when Edward stopped me.

"This may be what Charlie needs, to understand why he needs to stay. He is leaving Masen behind as well." I struggled internally with what to do. If I went to him and took him back to the room, how was I to explain why he couldn't get the answer to his question? What if Charlie decided he preferred becoming ash to the alternative, which was spend eternity with us? I didn't want Charlie's decision to be based on guilt. I wanted him to stay because he needed us as much as we needed him. Before I could decide Charlie lowered himself to his knees.

"No buddy you did nothing wrong. This has nothing to do with you alright. I love you so much and no matter where I am I will always be with you." He said pulling him to him and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Don't go." Masen cried loosening his arms from Charlie's grasp and wrapping them around Charlie's neck. I raised a shaky hand to my chest as I looked around the room for some answer of how to fix this. Alice, Esme, and, Rose all had their faces buried in the chest of their mate. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me tightly.

Not being able to watch this any longer, I rushed forward placing my hands on my son's shoulders and pulled him back to me. He turned without looking at me and threw his arms around my neck.

"Grandpa's not going anywhere right this moment alright… shhhuushhh Baby." I whispered stroking the back of his head gently.

"Bella let me take him." Esme said placing her hand on his back rubbing it softly. I reluctantly released my hold on him. I watched her walk him to the back of the plane and disappear behind the door to the bed room.

"Does spending eternity with me really make you prefer death?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Charlie was still on the floor with his head down. I knew he was hurting as much as I was. He was always a stubborn man.

"Is there anything else you can think of Charlie that would make you think about reconsidering this decision?" Edward said stepping in front of me and took the same position as Charlie on the floor.

I watched Charlie raise his head up. The look on his face was incredulous almost confused look on his face.

"Did you ever stop to think others besides us might need you Charlie?" Edward said placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "That maybe you need her too."

"Her?" Charlie repeated but his features softened. _'yes'_

"Why are you fighting you're feelings so hard Charlie?" Jasper said shaking his head.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about?" Charlie face became expressionless and hard.

"Don't you? Bella may be able to hide her thoughts completely from me but you can't. When we were in Maine who where you always on the phone with? Whose face would flash through your mind periodically?" I knew Edward was striking a nerve, because Charlie began shaking his head back and forth as though he were trying to rid himself of an Image or memory.

"Is it so hard for you to believe someone would want to love you for eternity? Because I know I will" I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"And so will I…" My head snapped up to see Tanya standing a few feet from me, her stare fixed on Charlie.

I looked back at Charlie who now had a deer in the head like look as he got up onto his feet.

"I should have told you this month's ago… But I was scared." She said walking a few steps closer.

"Tanya…" Charlie began.

"No, let me finish before you say anything." She said brushing her hair behind her ear. "When you first came to live with us, I was sure I was going like you as much as I liked Bella." She looked at me and winked before continuing.

"Charlie the moment you walked in our door, I felt odd being near you. On our hunting trips I tried to keep my distance, not really understanding what I was feeling. I was confused; I had not been what you would call a fan of your daughter. I felt she was trying to segregate my family. It had just been them and us for so many decades. I figured it was only a matter of time before Edward realized that it was meant to be for us; that we were meant to complete the family. But Edward knew better, I knew he found his forever that night he ran from her, ran from the pain he was in both physical and mental. But Edward fought his fear and went back to face it. And because of him and Bella, I have the courage to stand here and face mine. I have never had a problem with expressing myself or saying what is on my mind. Ask anyone here they will tell you." She looked around the room as she said it looking almost guilty. "I never gave much thought to anyone else's feeling except those of my own. But when I finally realized I was in love with you Charlie for the first time; the thought of rejection or rather the fear of it filled me… Whenever I thought of telling you how I felt, the fear I felt would triple; gripping my throat tightly. And when you stand for hours looking out over the water alone, I longed to be by your side. I wanted to ease your mind over whatever it was you were thinking. I know while you were here you heard all the stories of how I chased after Edward, the games I played to get his attention. And when you left to Maine and I asked to go; I know you thought it was so I could be near Edward. But it wasn't him I wanted to be near… it was you. I know acceptance to this new life is hard but don't you think it would be a little easier with someone to walk through it with? This life is not an eternity of blood thirst and violence Charlie. It can be full of undying love and happiness… If you give it a chance, give us that chance… give me that chance." No one in room even so much as blinked through her whole confession.

The tension in the room was so thick, not even a knife could get through it. I was about to break the uncomfortable silence when almost faster than a blink; Charlie crossed the short distance between him and Tanya placed his hands on her face and crushed his lips to hers. He was Kissing her like I had never seen him kiss Renee.

After a long moment he slowly pulled away to look at her. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." He said throwing her a small smile.

"Does this mean you're going to stick around for a while?" I said still feeling apprehensive about what was unfolding in front of me.

"No." Charlie said slowly dropping his hands from Tanya's face and turning to me.

"Wha… what? But you… But…" Before I could incoherently stumbled through anymore words my father was in front of me.

"From what I hear… If my sources are correct, which I am almost certain they are… _Our_ kind Lives a lot longer than awhile." He said. He raised his brow, tilting and turning his head slightly so that he was looking at me through the side of his eyes. The grin that adorned his face finally gave me the chance to take a real breath not that I needed to, but I felt I had been holding it the moment I stepped on the plane which I'm pretty sure I was. As I exhaled I found myself with my arms wrapped around him before anyone could move.

My heart soared with the thought I would keep my father, Masen would keep his grandfather. He found love again and since we were vampires… time could never touch that.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. I was really nervous when writting this. It has been edited over so many times I was not sure I was even going to release it. But I owed you guys a chapter and I did my best so I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. LOL

I want to give a might clap to my Beta she has ran me over the coals for my grammer, but I told her thats what she was here for. LOL As she gave me one of Rosalie's famous smacks to the back of the head. LOL Thank you so much **MelloXMatt75** Lots a love babe.

The Song for this chapter is Charlie's. It's **:Maybe by Sick puppies: **there is a link for the song on my profile check it out great song.

Thanks again everyone for sticking around and supporting me. its awesome! but now you know what to do leave a review and let me now what you thougt.


End file.
